Freedom Force
by seanzilla115
Summary: Ben, Luffy and his crew, and a few others have appeared on a new world. what kinds of adventures await them when they meet and join the freedom fighters? Contains and accepting OC's. Huge Xover with different anime, games, and other fanfics. -DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR ADOPTION-
1. Strange new world

Chapter 1: The Machine city of Robotropolis

_Seanzilla115: Hey guys, I just wanted to say I'm making another crossover story,it will have elements from Grimlock the king of stories old Ten Piece story, The Sonic Archie Comics, and characters from Blazblue and Megaman X. More stuff will be added later. So here is the prologue. But before that. Dash? _

_Dash the eagle: *shrugs* Sure. Seanzilla115 doesn't SUPREMELY own Ben 10, Sonic the hedgehog, One piece, Megaman x, and Blazblue, Seanzilla115 SUPREMELY owns me, Mistika, Miyuki, Stupid racoon, stupid mutt, and Ellie._

_Seanzilla115: Thanks Dash. Now..._

_Leon the racoon: (crashes throught the wall with a pissed off look)WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING STUPID YOU SHITTY BUZZARD!_

_Zane the hedgewolf: (Crashes throught the same wall with his katana out)I AGREE WITH LEON FOR ONCE, YOU DAMN BUZZARD! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING STUPID!_

_Dash the eagle: YOU DORKS! NOW I'M SUPREMELY PISSED OFF!_

_Zane,Leon: Why you...*Jumps at Dash, forming a fight cloud between the three, leaving the room)_

_Seanzilla115: *sighs*I swear those three act like Zoro,Franky and Sanji sometimes, any way here is the story in Ben's point of view._

* * *

><p><strong>Ben P.O.V<strong>

Oh man...this bites. Me, Luffy and his crew, my cousen, and Kevin had infeltrated Ennis lobby to rescue Robin from the CP9, A group of people who work for the goverment. Me and Luffy had just finished fighting Rob Lucci, the strongest member of CP9.

Man, that guy was tough, Even Vilgax would probably have a hard time with him. We were both so tired from the fight. Luffy had went Gear second and I had to transform into one of my Ultimate aliens just to beat the guy. We were too tired to get up, so Gwen had used what was left of her mana to teleport us away from Ennis Lobby.

Unfortunaly, The leader of CP9, Spandam, shot her in the shoulder, messing up her teleportation spell, sending us, and the rest of Luffy's crew to some mysterious place.

At first we didn't know where we were, but from what our newest crew member, Franky said, We were in some kind of factory like city. Franky wasn't kidding, I could see different robots working on different things. But...There were some_things_ that didn't settle with me very well. One was the things the robots, which looked like humanoid animals from what Chopper said, were working on weapons, the kind used for war. Second thing was that Gwen said that the robotic animals had some life force in them, like they were alive, but had no free will. The last thing was that there was some really scary robots, which caused Chopper and Ussop to scream at the site of them. Unfortunatly...That got the robots attention and they started to surround us at us. We couldn't fight back as we were tired from the fight from the CP9 members so we fell easily to them. They took us away to some sort of jail cell, not before trying to extract whatever information they needed out of us. I tell you, who ever made those robots was a very sick person. Now I'm sitting here chained up to a wall with everyone else wondering what to do.

**end P.O.V**

* * *

><p>"Well this stinks," Kevin groaned, trying to get out of the chains, "I can't access my powers with this collar on my neck. Plus, I'm tired from fighting that wolf freak to boot. And to make matter worse, we're in some city with most of its populace being robots to boot."<p>

"Wait Kevin," Ben spoke, getting the teenage Osmosian's attention, "Don't you remeber what Gwen said about those other robots earlier. The ones that looked like humanoid animales."

"Yeah, I remeber Gwen saying the same thing," Chopper said from his mini cage, "She said something about them being alive."

"I did," Gwen utterd, her hair sheilding her eyes as she looked down, "But...I also said that it felt like they had no free will, like it was taking away from them."

"GAAAHHHHH! IF THATS THE CASE, THEN WERE PROBABLY GONNA BECOME LIKE THOSE ROBOTS TOO!" Ussop screamed, flailing around in his chains.

"WAAAHHHH! REALLY?" Chopper worringly screamed.

"Well, I'm not gonna stick around here and find out!"Franky said, pulling back from his chains, He then fell to the ground, tired out with his signature hair goiung down,"Crap! I'm out of cola."

"Idiot..." Kevin scoffed.

"What was that Levin?"Franky growled, glaring at Kevin after hearing what he said.

"I said you're an Idiot," Kevin glared back, "If you ask me, it's pretty stupid to use cola to fuel yourself."

"If I ever get out if these chains Levin, You're in for a SUPER beatdown!" Franky growled.

"Hey Ben,"Nami spoke out, geting the Ultimatrix wielder's attention, "Can you just reach for your Ultimatrix and transform into something that can get us out of these chains?"

"Yeah, yeah! You can go Humongousaur and break the chains!"Usoop added as he _really _wanting to get the heck out of this place.

"Sorry, I can't reach it," Ben replied sadly, "My arms are too far apart. Plus...The Ultimatrix is timed out."

"Well that's great," Nami groaned, "Zoro and Luffy are out like a light, Franky's out of power, Chopper stuck in some sort of cage which he can't transform, Robin and Kevin's powers are blocked, those wierd machines took my perfect Climatact, and Ussop is being a scardy cat as usual!"

"Oi!"Ussop complained, slapping the air slighty.

"Well things could be worse," Robin spoke out.

"W...what do you mean Robin?"Chopper asked with a gulp.

"Those robots could kill us," Robin replied with her ever-presesnt small smile.

"WAAAHHHH!, Don't say things like that! "Chopper screamed, hoping that Robin wasn't right about that.

"Uhhh"

Everyone, minus Zoro, turned to see Luffy waking up.

"What happened?" The straw-hat captain weakly said before looking around, "And why's everyone tied up in chains and Choppers in a cage?"

"We're in some sort of city full of robots and they captured us while you were knocked out," Kevin replied.

Before Luffy could say anything, everyone heared the sounds of metal hitting the floor.

"ITAI! Hey buddy, watch where your pointing that thing!"

The Strawhats turned to the prison door to see two robots, with two figures tied up in chains behind them. The first figure was a semiconcious teen with black armor with red lines and a grey jump suit. On his back was two thin white wings. He had and 'X' shaped scare on his face and wore a black and red helmet with a blue jewel in the middle.

The second person was a girl around Ben's age in a black cloak, covering all but her legs. She wore a black beret on her head, and a pair of orange and black boots with a gold cross on them. one other thing about the girl was that she had a almond and white squirell tail, along with two squirrel ears on top of her head with the beret between the ears. She had almond hair that went down to her shoulders, fitting her peach skin. she was currently staring at one of the robots in anger.

-Come Overlanders and Mobain, our master demands your pressance- one of the robots said in a monotone voice.

_'Overlander? Mobian?' _Ben though in confusion, the word, was completly new to Him, as was everyone else tied up in chains.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later<strong>

The straw-hats, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, the armored teen, and the squirrel tailed girl were now in a dark room. the only things in the room was a glass container, several computers and a rotating chair nailed to the ground.

Everyone heared a door open.

"Well, this is a rare site" A figure coming said in a voice which scared both Ussop and Chopper.

When the figure came into view, Ussop and Chopper hugged each other in fear, despite the chains. The Figure was a bald, fat man with an orange mustache and red eyes. He had various sharp teeth inside of his sinister grin. He wore a red, black, and yellow shirt with black pants and boots along with a red cape.

" A few Overlanders with a mobian in the group, two cyborgs and..." The man paused when he saw the girl with the squirrel tail and ears, "...SNIVLY!"

"Yes sir..." a short man with a long nose and a few strands of hair said as he walked into the room.

"What do you make of that overlander right there?" The fat man asked, pointing towards the girl with animal features.

"Hmm...She appears to be a mix of a Overlander and Mobian, Sir," Snivly pointed out.

"Intersting..." The bald fat man said in a intreaged voice, tapping his finger together in a sinister manner.

"Who are you?" Ben spoke. He didn't know why, but this man was staring rubbed him the wrong way.

"My apoliges dear boy. I was so intreaged by that girl that I forgot to introduce my self," The fat man said before clearing his throat, "I am Doctor Robotnik, the person next to me is my assistant Snivly."

Snivly didn't say anything as he nods his head.

"Welcome to my city, Robotropolis!" The bald fat man/Robotnik exclaimed.

"Robotropolis? No offense doc, but thats a _really_ stupid name," Franky stated.

Robotnik glared at the blue haired cyborg for a few seconds before walking over to the chair in the room and sat down in it. He then pressed a button on the chair.

"Bring in the prisoner," Robotnik spoke.

"Who's He talking to?" Luffy asked Ben, who Just shrugged His shoulders.

The doors opened to reveal two more robots. Behind them was a unconcious anthromorphic lizard with yellow and green scales. The straw-hats, minus a still unconcious Zoro, eyes widend at the humanoid lizard.

"What the?" Nami and Ussop said in confusion.

"How is that lizard standing on two legs? did he eat a devil fruit like reindeer gorilla?" Franky asked himself in confusion.

"I would like to show you all something," Robotnik spoke, "But first, I have a question for you all."

"What?" Luffy couldn't help but ask.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live forever?" The fat doctor asked.

The Straw-hats-minus teh still unconcious Zoro, Ben's group, the armored teen, and the squirrel girl rasied an eye brow at this question.

"I'll take those as a no then," Robotnik said before explaining, "You see, I have a machine which can give you just that."

"Please," Kevin scoffed, "Like there's a machine that can make you live forever."

"Ahh...That's where you're wrong, my dear boy," Robotnik responded before pointing the maching above the glass container, "That machine there is my pride and joy and the source of immortality, the Roboticizer."

"Robotropolis, Robotisizer. Tch! Man Doc, you suck at naming things," Franky stated, making Robotnik galre at him again.

the fat doctor calmed down before clearing his throat , "As I was saying, my machine lets you become immortal by tranforming you into a machine. But why tell you... when I can _show _you. SWATbots! Throw the prisoner in!"

-Yes, Lord Robotnik- The robots, now dubbed SWATbots, replied as they threw the lizard in the glass container.

"W-w-what are you gonna do to him?" Chopper asked nervously.

"You'll see..." The fat doctor replied, pressing a button on his chair, activating the machine above the glass container with the anthro lizard inside.

"AAAAAAAHHH!"The lizard screamed in pain as his body started transforming.

The straw-hats, excluding Zoro, Ben's group, the squirell tailed girl, and the armored teen watched in shock as the lizard's body started to become metal. When the screaming stopped, the now robotic lizard stepped out of the glass container. It's yellow and green scales were now a dull yellow green, its eyes were replaced by red optics.

"And that, my prisoners...is Robotization," Robotnik spoke, smiling evily.

* * *

><p>"Dang, we're too late." a voice spoke from the ventilation shaft, "I guess this rescue a bust."<p>

"Now hold on," Another voice relpied, sounding female, "There something I've been trying to figure out Here. Why would Robotnik chain up his own kind?"

"Maybe Butt-nik wants to see what happens when you roboticize a Overlander," The first voice shrugged.

"Maybe your right," The female voice replied.

* * *

><p>"...Whats the catch?" Kevin said, eyeing the doctor suspiciously, "Becasue this smells pretty suspicious if you ask me."<p>

"Well young man," Robotnik replied, "The catch you see, is that once you're roboticized, you lose your free will... and live to serve _me_."

"That's enslavement!" Ben yelled, thinking that this man was sick in teh head after hearing that. Sure he faced Doctor Animo before, but even he wouldn't stoop as low as turing a living person into a souless machine. Then again, the guy was just as crazy. Since his arms were closer together, he slowly reaches for the Ultimatrix, ready to activate it.

"No, my dear boy...that's taking a step into the future," the evil doctor replied, the evil smile never leaving his face, "Now I ask you to join me, well except the young mobian with you, he'll be turned into a worker robot."

Luffy inner anger grew even right there as soon as Robotnik threatened Chopper. He didn't like this guy one bit.

"What do you say? Will you all join me?"Robotnik asked, that evil smile still there.

"There's no way we'll work for you, and I won't let you turn one of my Nakama into a souless machine!" Luffy yelled, angering the doctor.

"Pity, because you now don't have a choice in the matter! SWATbots! Toss the boy with the straw-hat into the Roboticizer!" Robotnik ordered his machines.

-Yes lord Robotnik- Both SWATbots replied as they walked towards Luffy.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ben exclaimed, activating the Ultimatrix and slamming down on the dial, engulfing him in a flash of green light.

"What the?-!" Robotnik yelled out, shielding his eyes from the bright green light. In place of Ben was a giant red crab like creature with a big head.

"Brainstorm!" the being yelled in a british accent before looking at himself, "Oh, confound this infernal Ultimatrix! I fail to comprehend the reliablity of such a redundant contraption if it does not provide the necesarry specimen needed for this predicament."

"What the devil?-!" Robotnik gawked.

* * *

><p>"Did...Did that guy just transform into a giant crab?" The first voice asked in suprise.<p>

"I..., I think he did," The female voice said in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"Sugoi..." The squirrel girl and armored teen awed, seeing the craeture before them.<p>

"Now Robotnik," Brainstorm began, "Release my comrads, or you'll find yourself in a rather painful situation, my less intelligent foe."

Robotnik's face switched from a confused look to one of anger after hearing that,"Are You saying...you're smarter than _me_?-!"

"Well, I _do_ posses the bigger brain here, so yes, I'm the more intelligent being here," Brainstorm taunted.

Robotnik grolwed in anger at the creature before him. This thing had the gall to call him stupid.

* * *

><p>"Must...Resist...Urge...To laugh," the first voice snickered.<p>

"Sonic, be quiet," The female voice whispered to the first one.

"I can't help it Sally," the first voice/Sonic replied, trying his best not to laugh, "Besides, You don't get a chance to see somebody call Ro-butt-nik stupid."

* * *

><p>"Now, I ask you again you mad and pathetic excuse for a doctor," Brainstorm spoke up, "Release my allies or thing will get rather messy, Dr. Robotnik. Or perhapes I should call you something else?"<p>

Robotnik was on the urge of exploding in anger.

"Very well, I'll just free them myself since your incabable of doing that," Brainstorm taunted before adding one more thing, "Doctor Baldy Mcnosehair."

"WHAT?-!-!-!" Robotnik yelled out in anger. First this thing had the gall to call him stupid, _now_ he just called him _that_.

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAHA! Baldy Mcnosehair, why didn't I think of that? I gotta remember that one," Sonic laughed, the name the crab creature gave the mad doctor was too funny.<p>

**(A/N:Really, I thought that name was funny as hell in Sonic Colors)**

"Sonic please...(giggle) Be quiet or well give our position away," the female voice/Sally whispered, trying her best not to laugh.

"Oh come on Sal, it's really funny"Sonic responded, trying to hold back the laughter, but couldn't as he started laughing again.

* * *

><p>"SWATBOTS, KILL HIM!" Robotnik ordered his machines over the speaker, angry beyond belief.<p>

- Yes, Lord Robotnik- the SWATbots replied before twenty more came into the room. They then started firing at Brainstorm with there rifles.

"I think not," Brainstorm summoned a electrical barrier to block the incoming energy beams.

"Ugh, Man...what a nap," Zoro yawned as he finally woke up.

"ABOUT TIME YOU WOKE UP, BAKS-MARIMO!" Sanji yelled in anger.

"WHAT Did YOU SAY, YOU STUPID COOK?-!" Zoro yelled back.

"Gentlemen..."

"WHAT?" Both Zoro and Sanji yelled at the giant crab.

"Now is not the time for one of your usual squables as there is a battle going on. And I could use your assistants," Brainstorm exclaimed as he used his claws to cut the chains of his friends, the squirrel girl and the armored teen.

"NO!-!-!" Robotnik yelled in anger, "SWATBOTS! KILL THEM ALL!"

"OW!, Now its time for these SWAT-dorks to see what happens when you mess me!"Franky exclaimed, going pass the electrical barrier. He rushed towards the SWATbots while dodging the lasers and punched multiple SWATBots "Franky boxing!"

Ten more SWATBots entered the room, replacing the ones Franky destroyed. They were about to fire at the blue-haired cyborg when Zoro appeared under them, His three swords out.

"Tatsu Maki!" Zoro roared as he unleashed a tornado of cutting wave, sending seven SWATbots into the ceiling, destroying them.

"Way to go Zoro, show those robots whos boss!" Ussop cheered, hiding behind a destroyed computer with Chopper and Nami. All three were unaware that a couple of Sawtbots were sneaking up on them.

"Ice Gattling!"

All the SWATbots that were about to attack Ussop, Nami, and Chopper were blasted by a series of ice bullets, freezing, and/or destroying them. All three turned to see the armored teen with a huge gattling gun in his hands, cold air coming out of the barrel.

"T-thanks..."Nami thanked the teen.

"Thank me later. Right now, I got me some robot butt to kick," The armor teen replied, fring more ice bullets at the increasing number of SWATbots.

"I'll help," Chopper said before going into Walk Point. He then rushed towards some SWATBots that just entered the room before going into Heavy point, and gave two SWATbots a hard punch to the face, sending them crashing into the floor.

Robin was surrounded by five SWATbots, aiming there rifles at her.

"Viente fleur..." Robin began as she corssed her arms, four hands each appearing on the SWATbots surrounding her, two grasping the neck while two grasped the legs, "...Clutch!

The arms on each of the SWATbots started to bend the machines backwards, breaking them in half in the process.

"Quasi!" Sanji yelled as he went into a hand stand and delivered multiple spin kicks to the SWATbots surrounding him before kicking teh last one hard in the back, "Queue!"

Ten more SWATbots entered the room about to fire on Gwen and Kevin, just as the SWATbots fired there weapons, Gwen summoned a barrier of mana to block the attack. Kevin put his hand on the metal floor and soon his entire body was covered in metal. He then ran pass the barrier with his hands transforming into a mace and a hammer, slamming them into two SWATbots. Gwen fired mutiple mana disk at the SWATbots, knocking them back into the wall.

Brainstorm fired a blast of electricity at some incoming SWATbots, frying ther circuits, five more SWATbots opened fired at brainstorm, who summoned another electrical barrier to block the incoming shots, The SWATbots were about to attack again when all of a sudden, the squirrel tailed girl appeared in front of them, delivering a hard punch to there faces, sending the robots crashing into the ground.

"Thank you for the assistants miss uh...,"Brainstorm started thanking the girl but stopped, he didn't know her name He didn't know the, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"The name's Makoto," The squirrel girl/Makoto replied before facing another incoming Group of SWATbots, "And we'll talk more later once we're done here."

"Right. Let's show these ruffians what for," Brainstorm fired a blast electricity at the incoming group, stunning them. Makoto then rushed towards them, unleashing a series a powerful kicks and punches. One SWATbot fired at her, causing the squirrel girl to duck under the blast, which barly singes her tail Big mistake on It's part.

"Okay, now I'm mad! Nobody, and I mean _nobody, _mesess with the tail!" Makoto growled as she took her black coat off, causing almost every male in the room to had a nosebleed at the clothing she wore underneath.

"M-M-My word..." Brainstorm stuttered, His red face becoming redder.

Makoto wore a orange tubetop, whice seemed to barely hold back the well-endowed chest she had, and a orange ultra-miniskirt which showed the black thong panties underneath. On her arms were what appeared to be cross-shaped tonfa and orange, fingerless boxing gloves. And finally, her legs were encased in thigh-high, black socks.

"Holy..." Sanji uttered as he gazed at Makoto, his nose on the verge of bleeding.

"Why...Why are you wearing something so revealing?-!" Gwen excliamed, not liking the choice of clothing the squirrel girl wore.

"What? These are my combat clothes," Makoto replied, _'Besides, do you _think _I wanted to wear something like this.'_

"Still, couldn't you wear something, I don't know, less revealing?-!" Gwen exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"I agree,"Sally whispered, also questioning the clothing Makoto wore.<p>

* * *

><p>"Talk about it later! Focus On these thing for right now!" Zoro yelled, slicing a SWATbot in half with his sword.<p>

"Right...Sorry!" Gwen replied, making a mental note to talk with the Squrrell girl later. She started firing more mana disk at the increasing number of SWATbots.

"KILL THEM, KILL THEM ALL!" Robotnik yelled in anger. He couldn't believe that his machines were being beaten easily by this group. They were just as annoying as that other group he didn't like, _especially_ a certain blue member of that group.

"No way! I'm not gonna let you hurt any of my Nakama!" Luffy yelled as he ran towards the evil doctor. a Group of SWATbots blocked his was and started to fire at the Straw-hat captain, who ducked under the barrage of lasers before extending his leg and swept it across the wall of SWATbots, "Gumo Gumo no Whip!"

This of course, shocked Robotnik and the two watching from the vent.

'_Did...Did that boy's leg just stretched?'_ Robotnik thought in disbelief. _'First a boy who could turn into a giant crab like creature, and now a boy who could stretch his body like a rubber band. Just who _are_ these people?' _

Before he could think of anything else, He noted that the group his SWATBots were fighting were starting to get tired, an evil smirk grew on his face, 'P_erfect. They're starting to Tire out. Once that happens, I'll roboticize them, giving me something strong enough to destroy those meddlesome Freedom fighters_.'

**(A/N:Just so you know, Ben and Luffy's group were still tired after the fights in Ennis Lobby. As for Makoto and Axl...Well...those will be revealed later in the story)**

* * *

><p>"Looks like those guys are getting tired. Sal, we have to help them out before Butt-nik Roboticize them," Sonic said, anxious to help out.<p>

"I agree with you Sonic," Sally replied, "Besides, who know what Robotnik could do if he had them Roboticized."

"Two words Sal... Mundo Trouble."

* * *

><p>It was true, the Straw-hats, Ben's group, the armored teen, and Makoto were tired out and cornered by the SWATbots.<p>

Robotnik smiled evily, knowing that he won this battle. That is...if a certain _blue_ hedgehog doesn't interfer.

"Dang. There's...just too many of them," Kevin panted, his metal body broken in a few places.

"Stupid...robots. If I had some cola, I could just blast them away with a Coup De Vent,"Franky panted, his tropical shirt burned in a few places and his sunglasses missing the right lense.

"Damn it," Zoro cursed while panting, "No matter how many of these machines we take down, more take there place."

"I guess this is it for us," Usopp sighed sadly.

"If were going down," Luffy started, banging his fist together, "We might as well go down fighting!"

"I'm with you, my comrade!" Brainstorm agreed, "If this is it for us, then lets give these Machines what..."

Before he could finish, Brainstorm transformed back into Ben.

"For?" Ben blinked before slumping, "Oh man."

"Lousy time for the Ultimatrix to time out Tennyson," Kevin groaned.

"Well my fellow Overlanders," Robotnik smirked, his evil smile growing more," It seems it's checkmate for me. SWATbots! READY..."

All the SWATbots in the room aimed at the group.

"FI..." Robotnik began when a blue blur dashed from one of the ventilation shafts, multiple SWATbots were now cut in half, as if they were cut by a chain saw. When the dust started to clear, Robotnik could make out the shape of the person destroying his SWATbots. "No...NOT HIM! NOT THAT BLASTED HEDGEHOG!"

"Man Butt-nik. Never thought you'd go and transform your own kind into robots," The figure spoke as the smoke settled, revealing that he was a male humanoid hedgehog with blue fur and quills. He wore a pair of white gloves and red shoes with white lines going down the side. this was Sonic.

"YOU BLASTED HEDGEHOG! MUST YOU ALWAYS GET IN THE WAY!" Robotnik yelled at the blue hedgehog.

"That depends, must you always be a fatty," Sonic joked, angering the evil doctor even further.

"Sonic, we need to get out of here now," A second figure said, coming out of the ventalation shaft. It was a female humanoid squrrel with a short tail, brown fur and red hair. She wore a blue open jacket and a pair of blue boots. this was Sally.

"Relax Sal, I got this," Sonic replied before curling up into a ball and started spinning in place. He dashed, or rather Spin-dashed, at the iron door, using his quills like a saw to cut the door.

"SUGOI!" Luffy and Chopper awed, seeing how Sonic cut the door easily.

"SWATBOTS! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Robotnik ordered his machines. He wasn't gonna let his foe get away, not with these people.

"Sorry Ro-Butt-nik, but we gotta jet, "Sonic smirked before turning to Sally, "Sal, now!"

Said girl nodded before pulling out a smoke bomb from a pocket in her jacket. She then slamming it into the ground, covering the whole room in smoke.

"SNIVLY! (cough!) ACTIVATE THE FAN!" Robotnik ordered while coughing.

"Yes...(cough!) sir," the small man replied as he pressed a button on a nearby computer, activating the giant fan on the ceiling of the room. When the smoke cleared, there was no trace of the hedgehog, the princess, the straw-hats, BEn's group, the armored teen, and the squirrel tailed girl.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"Robotnik roared in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Robotropolis<strong>

"What's taking them so long? They should be back by now," A humanoid racoon with grey fur with black stripes pondered. He wore a black open vest, red shoes with a brown line going down the middle and brown gloves.

"I hope the SWATBots haven't captured them," A humanoid Liger with white fur and black stripes prayed. She wore a green and baby blue tube top, a green and baby blue miniskirt, babyblue high heeled shoes with a green line going down the middle and a light green orb on the front, baby blue gloves with green straps and a green band on her tail.

"Don't talk like that Misitka, Leon."

Both the racoon and liger turned to there right to see a humanoid female rabbit with yellow fur and a white muzzle. Over her chest was a pink heart like design while she had blue eyes. Her left arm and the lower half of her body were mechanical except for her tail.

"Sugah hog and Sally-girl have been on these kinds of missions tons of times," the rabbit spoke in a sourthern accent, "So have faith in them."

"I do, Bunnie-san," The liger/Mistika replied, "Demo...It's just that I don't want anything bad to happen to them, like what happened with my parents."

"She right Mistika-chan," the racoon/Leon spoke, putting a hand on Mistika's shoulder, "You, me, and the others just joined the Freedom fighters, not to mention Luke and Kira-swan had to go on that mission Sally-Swan gave them," He added before dramaticly sobbing, "KIRA-SWAN! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO?-!-!"

"Would you shut up...You're giving me a SUPREMELY big headache with your whining," Muttered a humanoid eagle, laying down next to a tree. He had white and brown feathers with his wings a darker brown and silverish white. He wears a red shirt under a brown open jacket with a picture of a eagle on the back, a pair of black jeans, brown jet like shoes with a white line going down the middle and silver gloves.

"What was that, you stu pid buzzard?" Leon growled, hearing what the eagle said.

"I agree with Dash. You've been whining about Sally ever since she and Sonic left into Robotropolis,"Said a hedgecat with reddish pink fur and short blond hair, leaning on a nearby tree with her arms crossed. She wore a white sleevless shirt with a picture of a thunderbolt on the front, a pair of sky blue pants, red sneakers with a pink line going down the middle and black gloves.

"But Clover-chan..." Leon whined before being interuppted.

"Minna, look!" spoke a female humanoid Hedgewolf, pointing forward. She had white fur with her quills done in a ponytail and a star shaped birthmark under her left eye. She wore a baby blue open vest with a pink shirt with a picture of a star in the middle, rose colored jeans, pink sneakers with yellow lines going down the middle and white stars on the heels, and black gloves with stars on the back.

Next to the female hedgewolf was a male hedgewolf with brown fur, short quills, and a crescent moon shaped scar under his right eye. He wore a open midnight black vest with a picture of a wolf howling at the moon on the back, a pair of black sneakers with white lines going down the middle and a crescent moon on the heel, and a pair of black gloves. On his back was a pitch-black katana with a silver hilt in the shape of a crescent moon in a blue sheath.

Coming towards them was a Transporter, the kind Robotnik's SWATBots used to carry prisoners around. Everyone got into battle position, ready to face what might come out of there.

"Sorry were late guys guys," Spoke a certain blue hedgehog as he and Sally jumped out from one of the vehicle's doors, "You wouldn't believe what we just found."

"Thanks goodness," Mistika happily sighed.

"SALLY-SWAN!" Leon cried happily, "I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"Oh brother," Sonic quietly muttered. He hated it when Leon hits on Sally, which is pretty much all the time since he and his friends joined the Freedom Fighters.

"Before being SUPREMELY intruppted by that stupid racoon,"The eagle/Dash spoke, glaring at said Racoon, "You were mentioning the reason why you guys were taking so long?"

"You're not gonna believe what we rescued," Sonic replied. Opening the back of the transporter, revealing the strawhats, the armored teen and Makota, whom were now unconcious.

"Mah stars," Bunnie gasped, suprised to see Overlanders/humans in there.

"I know. And get _this_. Ro-buttnik was about to robotisize them," Sonic added.

"Nani?" the hedgecat/Clover questioned.

"It's true," Sally responded, "Robotnik was going to Roboticize them, along with that child there."

"Robotnik must be getting desprate if he's going to resort to that," The female hedgewolf spoke.

"Robotisizing children," Mistika growled, looking at the unconcious body of Chopper, "That man just makes me sick to my stomach."

'_Such beauty!'_ Leon thought with his eyes now in the shape of hearts. He was staring at the sleeping bodies of Gwen, Nami, Robin, and Makoto.

"Aw great," The male hedgewolf groaned, seeing Leon going into what he calls 'heartstruck mode', "You gonna start hitting on Overlanders now, Baka-ki?"

"Shut up, you stupid mutt," Leon growled at the male hedgewolf before resuming looking at the unconcious girls.

"Teme," The male hedgewolf growled, getting Leon to glare at him.

"Kaze-baka."

"Honō no baka."

"Aho no kenshi!"

"Hentai!"

"THAT'S IT!" Both yelled before going into a fight cloud.

"Oh brother," Sally sighed.

" I know, "The female hedgewolf sighed also, _'Zane-niisan...' _

"Anyway..." Sonic started, "Lets get these guys back to Knothole and treat there wounds. Besides..." He ppaused before jerking a thumb over at Transporter he and Sally 'Borrowed,' "I bet ya Rotor could make something awesome out of this."

"Yeah," Dash agreed before posing, "His inventions are SUPREMELY awesome!"

"Oh really?" Clover rolled her eyes, "Did you think it was awesome when one of his inventions went haywire, causing our voices to sound high pitched for a whole week?"

"That was awsome," Sonic replied before snickering, "Besides, Ant' sounded really funny that whole week. I laughed so hard."

"HAHAHAHAHA! I remember that! That was SUPREMELY funny!" Dash laughed in agreement.

"Oh for Mobius sakes," Clover sighed, slapping her forehead in fustrsation. Now was really not the time to laugh.

"Still..." Mistika spoke, "I'm worried that the injuries these Overlander got from Robotnik. So I agree with Sonic-san. Let's get them back to Knothole."

"Hold it."

Everyone turned to face the male hedgewolf/Zane, with a unconcious Leon under his left foot.

"How do we know that they aren't spys for Robotnik?" The male hedgewolf started, "If so, they could lead him back to Knothole."

"But Nii-san..." The female hedgewolf spoke before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Sally.

"Your brother is right Ellie," Sally stated to the Female hedgewolf/Ellie, "But we'll probably ask them that after they've recovered."

"Sounds SUPREMELY good to me," Dash shrugged, slinging the unconcious Leon over his shoulder. He then entered the transporter through the driver's side, throwing the knocked out racoon to the passenger side, "Now let get home, I can't stand being near that city."

"Right," Sally nodded before turning to the others, "Freedom Fighters, let's head back home for now."

The others nodded before going into the vehicle. With that, the vehicle Sonic and Sally 'Borrowed' from Robotnik, left into the forest, heading towards the Freedom Fighter's home.

In the back of said vehicle, Ellie's brother decided to ride in the back with those unconcious, making sure nothing suspiscious happen. Zane stared at the unconcious body of Zoro for a few minutes, including his swords.

_'__If your really a spy for that teme, I want you to give me all you got_,' The male hedgewolf thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile, back in Robotropolis)<strong>

"N-n-now sir...Calm down," Snivly wimpered, seeing is uncle/master in a rage.

"CALM DOWN?" Robotnik yelled, grabbing Snivly by the throat, "I WILL NOT! THAT BLASTED HEDGEHOG HAS RUINED MY PLAN AGAIN! AND WHAT'S WORSE... IS HALF OF MY SWATBOTS ARE DESTROYED!"

"But sir..." Snivly wheezed, "It wasn't the hedgehog this time."

"...Your right," Robotnik growled before dropping Snivly, "It wasn't the hedgehog, it was those _strange_ Overlanders. Snivly!"

"Yes...(COUGH!) sir," Snivly coughed as he got back up.

"I want you to get the remains of the SWATbots destroyed by those Overlanders, and go over the footage they recieved before being destroyed," Robonik ordered.

"Yes sir," Snivly saluted before leaving the room while mumbling in a low voice, "You fat twit..."

Robotnik then stroked his chin in thought, thinking about those Overlanders, _especially_ those two boys. The one with a straw-hat who could stretch his limbs like a rubber band, and the boy who could transform,

'_Just how did they do all that?' _He thought, _'But one of my biggest concerns now is...If they join that hedgehog and the freedom fighters, it could spell big trouble for my plans.'_

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115: I hope you like this as there will be some time before I get back to my other story.<em>

_Bit:*Get's in my face* WHAT ARE ME AND BYTE SUPPOSED DO TILL YOU GET THAT DAMN STORY BACK UP?_

_Seanzilla115:*pushes Bit away from me* Probably after the next chapter, I'll have you and Byte work for Robotnik._

_Bit: *grins* Sweet, working with this Robotnik is gonna be a blast._

_Byte:Wait. Won't He become Eggman eventually?_

_Bit:0_0, I never thought of that._

_Seanzilla115:Anyway... the time the Strawhats are in on Sonic is before the Freedom fighters rescue King Acorn from the Silent Zone. Plus, after the next two arcs in my story, other characters from the Archie Sonic comics will appear, and also characters from other shows, games, and anime. 'till next time, I'm seanzilla115 and I'm siging off. Ja ne.(Leaves through a portal of light and dark energy)._

_P.S:I noticed a LOT of HUGE errors in this chapter, so I decided to fix it up._


	2. Getting to know the other

Chapter 2: Knothole village, mysterious people.

_Seanzilla115: Wow, I didn't think I would get some favs for my story besides GammaTron. I got four other people who favorited it, to those who favorited my story, THANK YOU! *calms down* Sorry, I got excited for a minute there. Now Miley...if you will?_

_Miley the snow leopard: Sure thing. Seanzilla115 doesn't own characters from Ben 10, One piece, Sonic the hedgehog, Megaman x and Blazblue. Seanzilla115 does own me, Ellie, Zane, Dash, Leon, Clover, and Mistika. Gammatron-san owns Roll cyber Sakurai the hedgefox._

_Seanzilla115: Thank you Miley-chan._

_Miley the snow leopard: your welcome author-san.* Gets hit by a balloon filled with paint, painting her fur yellow, she turns around to see a snickering Bit* YOUR DEAD BIT-TEME!* pulls out her sword and runs after the robot*_

_Seanzilla115:...*facepalms*Oi, Why does Bit-baka taunt her so when He's just gonna get beaten up? anyway, here is the story._

* * *

><p>"Ugh, my head" Chopper moaned as he wakes up. He couldn't help but think, <em>'w<em>_as everything a dream?_ _the battle with that evil doctor? the blue hedgehog who came to me and my friends rescue?'_

Before he could think of anything else, he notice that his body was wrapped in bandages. The deer then turned to the left to see Luffy, Ben, and the others unconscious, with bandages wrapped on them as well. He also noticed that most of their cloths were tattered. He remembered that those machines, those SWATbots, had attacked them. Under the order of that man. He growled at the thought of him, the way he tried to hurt them, what he was going to do to them. He shook his head, getting the thought of that man out of his mind for now. and looked around. The Deer noted that he and his friends were in a medical tent of sorts, seeing different medical supplies on a nearby table, along with his hat. Chopper grabbed his hat and left the tent to see where he was. When the deer opened the flaps of the tent...He couldn't help but hold his breath in awe. What he saw was what probably the most peaceful and beautiful village he ever saw. There were multiple wooden huts with some up in the tree's. Chopper left the tent to see what kind of people lived here, taking in the scenery for a bit as he looked around.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Chopper awed as he smelled the fresh air. To him, it felt good compared to the air back at that city.

"I heard Sonic and the others got back yesterday. why aren't you happy?"

Chopper heard somebody talking. Wondering who said that, He looked from behind a tree to see some people talking. but what shocked him was that the people were actually humanoid animals.

One was a female humanoid hedgehog/fox fusion with yellow quills and fur, her quills in a pony tail held by a green ribbon. She wore a black and pink shirt with a heart in it, a pair of blue jeans with hearts on the sides, and pink and black running shoes with a gold sole. Next to her was something Chopper had to rub his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. it looked like a small floating baby blue octopus the size of a house cat. it had three tentacles, one acting as the body while the other two were arms, and a single magenta eye.

Talking to the hedgefox was a female humanoid snow leopard with grey fur with black spots and a katana on her back. She wore a sleeveless black shirt with blue lines at the bottom, black shorts with a blue line on the top and bottom, black boot, blue socks, black gloves, and blue armbands.

"I am..." The hedgefox spoke before sighing, "It's just that... I don't know why he alway goes with Sally."

"...Are you jealous of Sally?" The snow leopard smirk playfully.

"W-What?" The Hedgefox stuttered, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"You are!" The snow leopard gasped, pointing at the blushing hedgefox, "Your Jealous of Sally-hime!"

"N-n-no I'm not!" The hedgefox stuttered again, her blush growing.

"Yes, you are," the snow leopard said playfully, "Think about it. He rescues both you and Sally-hime during almost every mission when Robotnik-teme captures you two, mostly Sally-hime. Plus, I see you look jealous when Sally-hime and Sonic-san are together. If that's doesn't spell jealousy, I don't know what does."

"For the last time, I'M NOT JEALOUS!" The hedgefox barked.

"WAAAAHHH!" Chopper scream at that last part, leaping from his hiding place. Both the hedgefox and snow leopard stare at him as he just realized something, he just gave myself away. they slowly walked towards him. He couldn't think as he was scared. scared of what they were going to do to him.

"KAWAII!" Both girls screamed as they pulled the little deer into a hug.

**(A/N: "Shudder" That took a lot of strength to write that word.)**

That caught Chopper off guard. He thought that he was going to be eaten. One of the girls hugging me is a snow leopard, a cat which eats animals like him afterall.

"Okay, okay girls. let the poor dahling go before you suffocate him."

Both the Hedgefox and Snow leopard drop Chopper and turned their heads to the left. He looked in their direction to see four more humanoid animals.

The first one whom spoke was a female rabbit with yellow fur and a white muzzle. over her chest was a pink heart like design while she had blue eyes. He was surprised to see that her left arm and the lower half of her body were metal except her tail.

The second was a purple walrus with a yellow hat and a green satchel.

The third was a female squirrel with brown fur, a short tail, and red hair. She wore a blue open jacket and a pair of blue boots.

The last one Chopper remembered seeing back at that city, it was a the hedgehog with blue fur and red shoes.

"You..." Chopper pointed at the hedgehog, "You're the one who rescued me and my friends from that Robotnik guy."

"Yep, and just in time to little dude," The hedgehog said to Chopper with a smirk. "You guys looked pretty beat up, and from what we saw, there's no way that SWAtbots could inflect wounds like the ones you had."

'T_hat explains the bandages,'_ Chopper thought.

"How did you get those wounds anyway?" The walrus asked the little deer.

"Well..." Chopper twiddled his hoofs, trying to think of something to say. If he told them how he and his friends got those wounds, they wouldn't believe him, "It's...kinda of a long story..."

"Don't worry sugah, we got time," the rabbit said to him in a kind voice.

Chopper thought for a few seconds, they seemed like nice people.

"Okay" the deer replied, starting on how he and his friends got those wounds.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the tent Chopper left from. Ben, Luffy, and the others-minus Zoro, Makoto, and the armored teen-started waking up.<p>

"Man, that was painful" Ben mumbled, rubbing his head.

"I know..." Kevin groaned, rubbing his sore arm, "Facing off CP9 and those wierd robots is something I don't want to do for a while."

"Right..." Ben agreed with the osmosian before realizing what Kevin said, "Um, these Wierd robots wouldn't have to be called SWATbots would they?"

"Yep," Kevin replied.

'_I guess I can cross that out as a dream...'_ Ben thought, thinking that the events yesterday was a dream. He then clenched his hands in anger along with Luffy.

"You guys okay?" Ussop asked the two.

"That man," Ben whispered in anger, remembering doctor Robotnik and that machine of his, "What he's doing is...is just plain sick..."

"Next time I see that fatty...I'm going to kick his butt so hard, He'll be sent flying!" Luffy growled, pounding his bandaged fist together.

"Good luck with that"

Everyone turned to see chopper with a few humanoid animals, each one a different species, a hedgehog, a squirrel with a short tail, a rabbit with metal limbs, hedgefox, a hedgecat, a walrus, and a snow leopard.

"Um... hello" Ben confusingly waves at the animals.

"Greetings Tennyson-san" The hedgefox waves back.

"Wait? how do you...?"

"Your friend Chopper told us about you and the others " the squirrel replied, intercepting Ben.

"...Really? Did you have to torture him to get him to tell you about us?" Nami asked, looking at the anthro animals suspiciously.

"No, no Nami..." Chopper said defensively, "Miss Sally, Mister Sonic and the others didn't do anything to me."

"...You sure about that Chopper?" Ussop spoke, before nervously speaking "I mean, what if they eat us later?"

"...Dude, thats a big 'if'," The hedgehog/Sonic responded, he could tell this guy was that this guy was as big a coward as a certain coyote he knows.

"Huh? whats going on?"

Everyone turned to the left to see Zoro waking up.

"About time you woke up," Franky snorted.

"Shut up..." Zoro grumbled as he cracks his neck.

"Ahh...So beautiful~"

Zoro turns his head to see a love sick Sanji.

The reason Sanji was acting like this is because he was starting at the female Mobians in the group, mainly the squirrel/Sally.

"Oh brother, you gonna start hitting on animals now you stupid cook?" Zoro sighed, getting Sanji's attention.

"What was that...Marimo?" Sanji growled at the green haired swordsman.

"I'm guessing that this is one of there fights you mentioned, right little dude?" Sonic whispered to Chopper, who nodded in response.

"I said... 'You gonna start hitting on animals now, you damn idiot cook?-!'" Zoro barked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, MARIMO!" Sanji barked back.

"Excuse me," Sally spoke.

"PERVERTED CHEF!"

"IDIOT SWORDSMAN!

"Excuse me," Sally spoke again a little more firmly.

"TEME MARIMO!"

"TEME CYCLOPS!"

Sally had just about had it with these two arguing. In an out of character display, She shouted, "EXCUSE ME! I'M TRYING TO TALK HERE! AND AS PRINCESS! I CAN LOCK YOU BOTH AWAY IN A DUNGEON ON A WHIM!"

That got the Straw-hats-minus Chopper, the armored teen, and Makoto's, attention, including Zoro and Sanji, who stopped fighting and looked at her, almost certain they misheared her.

"Y-y-your a princess? a honest-to-god princess?" Gwen asked, making sure what she heard was true.

"Yes, Princess Sally Acorn, of the House of Acorn," Sally replied after taking a deep breath to calm down.

'_I knew there was something lovely about her, but a princess? Incredible! and her name is just as lovely,' _Sanji thought, already in lovey dovey mood, _'Ah...Sally-chwan~'_

"...That's...kinda of a stupid name for a royal family if you," Zoro stated before receiving a kick to the face from Sanji.

"Baka-Marimo! Don't call Sally-chwan's family name stupid!" Sanji barked at the green haired swordsman.

Zoro slowly moved Sanji's foot of his face before glaring at him.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?" Zoro barked as he pulled Sanji into a fight cloud.

"Oh great, another Leon and Zane..." The humanoid snow leopard sighed, as she had to deal with those two everyday, but to deal with human version of them? She shuddered at the thought of that.

"OUT OF MY WAY KAZE-BAKA!"

"NO WAY! YOU HENTAI-TANUKI!"

The wall of the tent split in half, revealing Leon and Zane in a fight cloud before the two backed away from each other.

"Speak of the devil..." The snow leopard mumbled, annoyed at seeing the two in another one of there fights.

"Let me see those Overlanders! I wanna talk to them about something!" Leon barked at Zane.

"Yeah right! You just want to hit on those Overlander women, you perverted Tanuki!" Zane barked back, dodging a kick from Leon.

"How dare you call me a pervert, you Damn mutt! and I'm a Racoon, not a Tanuki!" Leon growled, pushing Zane into the fight cloud with Zoro and Sanji.

"Oi..."The hedgefox slapped her forehead in annoyance. She was about to walk up to the four fighting but was stopped by the snow leopard.

"Allow me, I need to let some steam off anyway," The snow leopard replied, cracking her knuckles. She then walked up to the fight cloud. Reeling her fist back, She punched Zoro, Sanji, Zane, and Leon hard in the back of the head, knocking the four into the ground, "YOU BAKA'S STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU'LL DESTROY THE TENT IF YOU CONTINUE FIGHTING!"

"Okay Miley-chan..." Leon said dazely as he slowly and dizzily gets back, along with a dizzy Zoro, Sanji, and Zane.

"Damn, She hits as hard as orange haired sis," Franky said, making a mental note not to get on the snow leopards bad side.

"So back to the subject, Chopper told you about us?" Ben asked Sally, wondering what Chopper told her.

"Yes Ben," Sally replied.

"So you pretty much know everything about us right?" Kevin asked.

"Just how you got those wounds," The princess answered, remembering what Chopper told her.

"I have a question?" the hedgecat asked the straw-hats.

"What?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the left.

"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY?" The hedgecat screamed, "I MEAN, GOING UP AGAINST A WORLD GOVERMENT TO RESCUE A FRIEND I UNDERSTAND! BUT FIGHTING AN ENTIRE ARMY OF NAVY SOLDIERS AND A SUPER POWERFUL GROUP CALLED THE CP9? YOU GUYS ARE NUTS!"

"If you want to be calling anybody crazy," Kevin replied, pointing to Luffy, "Call him that, he's the one who decided the idea."

"Come on Clover" Sonic spoke, getting the hedgecats/Clover's attention, "They did it just to rescue there friend, I mean, if that happened to any of my friends, I wouldn't stop running until I got them back."

"True..." Clover nodded a little. True she thought they were crazy, but...anyone who risked their lives just to rescue a friend was alright in her book. She then bowed her head towards the straw-hats, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"It's okay," Gwen responded, "We've been in similar situations before."

"Ita..."

Everyone turned to see both Makoto and the armored teen awake.

"That's one dream I won't be having for a long..." the armored teen started before seeing everyone in the room, including the mobians. "Okay... either it wasn't a dream...or I ate something last night that didn't agree with me."

Makoto was looking at each of the Mobians when her gaze landed on Chopper. After a few moments of silence...her eyes became hearts and ran to the little deer.

"KAWAII!" Makoto squealed as she glomped Chopper.

**(A/N:"Shudder"Again, that word took a lot of strength to right.)**

"WAAAAAGGGH!" Chopper screamed as he was hugged by the squirrel tailed girl.

"Holy..." Sanji and Leon started as they saw Makoto's outfit, both fainting with a goofy grin and a nosebleed.

"Oh Brother..." both Zoro and Zane facepalmed.

"OH, YOUR JUST THE MOST KAWAII THING I EVER SEEN!" Makoto squealed again.

"OH I KNOW!" The hedgefox agreed as she joined makoto in hugging Chopper, "I JUST WANT TO HOLD HIM LIKE THIS FOREVER!"

Chopper couldn't say anything as the two females hugged him, all he could do was mouth the words 'help me'.

"Hey!" Kevin snapped as he snatched Chopper away from the two girls, "Don't hug my little bro like that! He was gonna sufficate!"

"Thank onii-chan..." Chopper sighed, thanking kami that he was out of that bone crushing hug.

"AW..." The hedgefox and Makoto moaned, wanting the hug the little deer again.

"Hey, Sugah deer," the rabbit spoke, getting Chopper's attention.

"Yes, Miss Bunnie?" Chopper asked the rabbit/Bunnie, wondering what's on her mind.

"You never told us about those two have you?" Bunnie asked, poniting towards the armored teen and Makoto, who was in a blue corner with the hedgefox next to her.

"No, in fact, I don't know them," Chopper replied, wondering who the two were.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Nami asked as she and everyone else in the Strawhats had no clue on who the armored teen or Makoto are.

The armored teen started thinking before talking outloud, "I guess some introduction are in order huh?" he suggested.

"He's right," Sally spoke, getting everyone's attention, "It would help if we introduced ourselves."

"Right, and since we already know your names, Strawhats, we'll start,"T he snow leopard started before clearing her throat,"My name is Miley."

"Name's Bunnie, sugahs, nice to meet ya," Bunnie spoke in her southern accent.

"Sonic the name, speed's my game!" Sonic said in a cheerful voice, pointing his thumb at himself with a smirk.

"I'm Clover, just don't tick me off or if I find out your spy's, your in for the shock of a life time" Clover warned.

"Watashi wa Roll Cyber Sakurai desu ka!" The hedgefox/Roll said cheerfully, now out of the slump she was in earlier.

"Oh, you speak japanese?" Gwen asked, recognizing the language.

"Hai" Roll responded. She then whistled, calling out the small, floating squid from earlier. "This is Yacker-chan."

"*^$#" The squid/Yacker said in a language, which the Strawhat's, Makoto, and the armor teen couldnt figure out.'

"SUGOI! A flying squid!" Luffy said excitedly, staring at Yacker with stars in his eyes.

Yacker felt uncomfertable with Luffy staring at him like that.

"As you all already know, I'm Sally," Sally spoke, introducing herself again.

"I'm Rotor, nice to meet you," The walrus/Rotor waved.

"Zane, that's all" Zane spoke in a way which reminded Sanji of Zoro.

"And I, my lovely ladies, am known as Leon, and I'll be your prince fore the evening," Leon spoke, after getting back up with Sanji, in an attempt to swoon the girls.

Zoro's left eye twitched in annoyence at what the racoon did just now. it reminded him of Sanji, except Leon didn't have blond hair.

'_Great, just what I need, an animal version of that dumb cook,' _Zoro thought in annoyence.

"Excuse me? Princess?"

Sally turned her attention to Robin.

"You and your friends already know our names, but it wouldn't hurt to introduce ourselves again would it?" she asked her.

"No, not at all," Sally responded, figuring it would also be a good idea for robin and the other strawhats to introduce themselves.

"Alright," Robin said, truning her head towards Luffy, "Captain? would you like to start off?"

"YOSH!" Luffy started, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to become the king of the pirates."

'_There's a king of the pirates?'_Miley thought in suprise.

When chopper told her and her friends that he and his friends we're pirate's, she thought that pirates were nothing but blood thirsty thieves, but that suspicion was thrown off when Chopper told her that they wern't those kind of pirates. she could tell that Chopper was telling the truth, that and trying to hold back the urge to glomp the little deer.

"Zoro, first mate of the strawhat pirates," the green haired swords man spoke, which reminded Leon of Zane, which annoyed the racoon.

'_I'm going to like this guy, at first I thought he was a spy for robotnik, but anybody who could annoy that damn racoon is alright in my book,' _Zane thought, seeing the annoyed look on Leon's face. He then turned his attention to Zoro's swords, "You a swordsman?"

Zoro turned to Zane, also seeing the sword on the hedgewolfs back, "Yeah. you one too?"

"Yep, I know a good spot for training, we can probably spar later if you like"Zane said with a smirk, Zoro giving the same kind of smirk.

"I like the sound of that," Zoro spoke, wondering if the Hedgewolf was a good swordsman, that and he could use some more pratice for later threats.

"I'm Nami, the navigater of this group of idiots, minus Ben, Robin, Kevin, and Gwen of course."Nami introduced herself.

"OI!"Zoro and Franky slap the air slightly.

"I'm the great and powerful Ussop! and I lead this crew!" Ussop spoke, puting his foot at the end of the bed, with his arms crossed.

"Your lying," Clover stated.

"Ussop-baka uso o tsukimasu~" Roll giggled.

"ACK!" Ussop fell of the bed after the hedgecat said that with the Hedgefox agreeing.

"I'm Chopper, the crew's docter" Chopper spoke, still hiding behind Kevin, scared of being pulled back into one of those hugs from Makoto and Roll.

"I'm Robin," The ebony haired woman spoke. "I'm an archeologist."

"Really? You're an archeologist?" Miley asked in suprise with Robin nodding in response," Well, we got some book's about our worlds history for you to read if you like."

"I would like that" Robin said with a smile. she wanted to figure out the history of this world while she was here.

"OW!"

Everyone turned to Franky, who was in a pose.

"I'm Franky! and I'm the crew's SUPER awsome shipwright!"Franky yelled.

'_Oh kami! a Overlander version of Dash!' _Both Leon and Zane thought in annoyence.

Bad enough dealing with Dash saying the word supreme in almost every sentence, now they had to deal with this guy.

"Ano, Franky-san, your hairs falling down," Roll spoke, getting the blue haired Cyborg's attention.

"Your right, Spiky Fox-Sis!" Franky exclamied, remembering that he used up what energy he had back at Ennis lobby. "I need me some cola!"

"Cola?" Rotor asked, his left eyebrow rasied in confusion.

"I fuel myslef on the stuff walrus bro!" Franky replied, fixing his sunglasses.

The armored teen looked at Franky like he was stupid, "That's a stupid idea."

"Thank you!" Kevin exclamied, glad to see someone who had the same openion on Franky's fuel source.

"Watch it you two, you don't want to get on my bad side this week," Franky growled at the two.

"Whatever..." Kevin scoffed.

"Kevin, be nice," Gwen spoke to her boyfriend.

"Anyway, back to introduction's," Ben started, clearing his throat, "I'm Ben Tennyson, nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too, Tennyson-san" Roll bowed in response.

"I'm Ben's cousen, Gwen" the young Anodite spoke, "Thank you for taking care of us your majesty."

"Your welcome," Sally replied, she could tell that Gwen was a very polite girl.

"Names Kevin, that's all" the teenage Osmosian spoke with his arms crossed.

"Yeesh, real fun guy right there..." Sonic spoke, telling that this guy was bored and not in the mood to talk.

"Wait?, wasn't there one mo..." Roll couldn't finish as sanji was in front of her, Sally, Miley, Bunnie, and Clover with a couple of rose's in his hand.

"I'm Sanji my ladies. I'm the cook of Nami-swan, Robin-chwan and Gwen-swan, and those other guys. I am the most handsome skilled chef that does ever lay a foot on a lady. I am what you call 'Mr. Prince'. as soon as I laid eye on you beautiful ladies, especailly you princess, I felt as if I was in heaven. please, take this, as a gratitude fro giving me that feeling and healing me of my wounds," Sanji said with a cool expression, giving the rose's to each of the female mobians.

"Oh mah, such a gentleman," Bunnie blushed as she looked at her rose.

Clover didn't say anything as her reddish pink fur became darker; Leon never said anything like that to her before.

"Ano, a-a-arigato Sanji-san..." Roll stuttered as she gripped her rose nervously.

"Thank you for the compliment Sanji-san," Miley said, blushing a little.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Sanji" Sally said with a small blush on her face, she knew leon would hit on her like that so it was'nt any suprise for Sanji to hit in her.

"IT'S NO PROBLEM, SALLY-SWAN! BUNNIE-SAN! CLOVER-SAN! ROLL-SWAN! MILEY-SAN! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!" Sanji said before he started to skip around the room saying 'mellorine' with each step he took.

"And just like that, he makes himself look like a dumbass," Zoro silently joked.

"I hear that," Kevin snickered, hearing what Zoro said.

"Incredible," Leon awed, seeing what happened with Sanji and the girls.'_Clover never blushes, and this guy managed to do just that with a few words, I, I must learn his skills!'_

Zane's left eye twitched at seeing the way sanji acted, '_Great, a human version of that damn racoon,' _the hedgewolf thought in annoyence.

"I know how you feel," Zoro spoke, seeing the annoyed expression on Zane's face, "I have to deal with that damn cook everyday."

"You have my sympathy, I have to deal with that damn perverted racoon everyday," Zane replied to him.

Sanji and Leon heard this and glared at the green haired swordsman and hedgewolf.

"What was that marimo/kaze-baka?" they both shouted as they kicked them in the faces.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME YOU DAMN COOK/TANUKI?"Zoro and Zane barked, pulling the foot of there face's.

WHAM!

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU BAKA'S?" Miley yelled, hitting all four on the head," IF YOU WANT! TO FIGHT! TAKE IT OUTSIDE!"

"Hai Miley-san," Sanji and Leon said, rubbing there heads from the punch.

"Besides," Miley started," I would start running if I were you Sanji-san, Leon."

"Why?" Sanji and Leon asked, wondering why Miley said that.

Miley pointed behind them, slowly backing away.

"You damn Hentai."

Sanji and Leon gulped as they feel as wave of killer intent behind them. they slowly turned around to see a very pissed off Clover, electricity flowing of her. the rose in her hand was burnt to a crisp.

"At first I thought you were a gentleman" Clover growled as the electricity around her grew, "but I see your just like all other men, a LOUSY FREAKING PERVERT!"

"Sanji," Leon spoke, knowing what's going to happen.

"Yeah?" Sanji replied, seeing the scared look on leon's face.

"RUN!" Leon shouted as he and Sanji started to run out of the tent like crazy.

"YOU IDIOTS GET BACK HERE SO I CAN CLOBBER YA!"Clover yelled, chasing after the blond cook and racoon, ready to beat them senseless.

"She's scary..."Chopper wimpered, seeing the enraged hedgecat going after Sanj and Leon.

"Kid, I could tell you stories..."Zane said to Chopper, knowing Clover's anger when it come's to boy's hitting on her.

"Anyway," The armored teen spoke, a little wierded out at the scene that happened. "I belive it's my turn to introduce myself right?"

"Yep," Sonic nodded.

"Cool," the armored teen started, "The name's Axl, I'm one of the best marksmen and weapon specialist back home, give me any kind of gun and I'll hit my target with no problem."

"Really?" Kevin pondered. He made a mental note to talk with Axl later to talk about weapons and other stuff, like that armor of his.

"I guess I'm last huh?"the squirrel tailed girl said. "Okay, My name's Makoto nanaya, I like pulling pranks on people who are mean, fighting bad guys and those who hurt my friends, cute things and..." She stopped for a few seconds, looking at Ben with a small blush on her face, her tail wagging slightly. "Really cute guy's like Tennyson-kun."

"M-Me? Cute?" Ben blushed, hearing what Makoto just said.

"Looks like you got a fangirl Tennyson," Kevin snickered, seeing the blush on Ben's face.

"Kevin, leave him along," Gwen said to her boyfriend.

"What? Seeing your cousen blush like that is priceless, not to mention that he blushed upon seeing her costume back at Robotnik's place." Kevin replied, remembering the look on Ben's face when he was Brainstorm upon seeing Makoto's clothing.

Gwen was about to say something when she remembered what Makoto was wearing, it was a really revealing, looking like it was for stealth rather then fighting, yet Makoto seemed to not care. Gwen made a mental note to talk to Makoto about her cloths later.

"Now that introduction's are done, let's talk." Sally spoke, wanting to ask them some question's.

"Sure," Ben replied."What do want to talk about princess?"

"Just call me Sally, there's no need for any formality's here Ben," Sally replied.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked, wondering if it was alright.

"I'm sure Gwen, Chopper asked me the same question," Sally answered, remebering the reaction Chopper gave her when she mentioned that she was a princess and asked almost the same question.

"Okay pri... I mean, Sally."Gwen corrected herself.

She could tell that Sally was a kind person. It reminded her of Vivi, the princess She, Ben, and Kevin befriended back when they first appeared in the grand line.

"Are you guy's done yet? I don't want to stick with these damn perverts anymore."

Everyone turned to the flaps of the tent to see Clover carrying Leon and Sanji, both had cut's on there face's with there hair/fur all puffed up. Sanji's hair still covered his eye from some reason.

"Yikes," Kevin gulped. He, Zoro, Ben, Ussop, and Franky made a mental note, reminding themselves not to tick off the hedgecat.

"Just about, Clover, We just need to ask some things" Sally asnwered the hedgecat's question.

"Okay" Clover started, glaring at the males of the group of humans, "but if these guys are perverts like blondie here and try anything funny with you, I'll shock them so hard, they won't walk straight for a month."

"huh?" Luffy just tilts his head in confusion.

"It mean's she'll use her electric powers to beat you guys up." Zane answered.

"EEEEHHHH?"Luffy exclaimed in suprise.

'_That explaines what happened to Sanji and Leon_.' Ben thought, remebering seeing Clover walk in with them with electricty slowly flowing off her.

"Anyway, back to question's," Sally spoke, walking towards Ben. "First question, where did you and all your friends come from?"

"Yeah, and how did you tranform into that crab creature back at Robuttnik's place?" Sonic added.

"Crab creature?"The other mobians, Makoto, and Axl pondered, looking at Ben.

"Hoo boy," Ben sighed, it was gonna be a long explanation, but He figured it couldn't hurt. "Okay, we'll start with your question Sally. "You see we came from a place called the grand line..."Ben began to tell them about were he and the others came from.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Robotropolis, Robotnik was going over the footage the Destroyed SWATbot's had before being destroyed by those overlander's. He especially watched the footage of the boy with the strawhat, and the boy who could transform into that strange crab creature. Bad enough that He had to deal the Sonic and the freedom fighter's, now he had this group to deal with. Snivly was wathcing the footage as well. Amongst the footage, He could see the boy with the green jacket activate some sort of device before transforming into that crab creature.<p>

"_Intresting, that boy activated that starnge device on his wrist, transforming him into that creature, most intresting indeed._"Snivly thought, a small evil smirk on his face."_If I can get my hands on that device, I'll be able to defeat those meddlesome freedom fighter's, much better then my stupid uncle's pathetic plans._"

"Snivly" Robotnik spoke, getting the small, balding man's attention.

"Yes sir," Snivly said, seeing his master still looking at the screeens.

"I want you to start on the new SWATBot's immedeatly." Robotnik ordered.

"WHAT?" Snivly gasped, suprised that Robotnik already going into that. "But sir,the designs aren't finish yet, and besides the freedom fighter's and those overlanders will surely disrupt them porductivity."

"Which is why My new security program will make sure that they never get close to the factory"Robotnik stated."and besides, I want you to program some counters strategies into the new SWATbot's for those over landers."

"Hmpm, like that'll help you fatass."

Robotnik growled at that statment. Thinking it was from Snivly, he grabbed him by the neck and started chocking him, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"He growled.

"I,(Gasp) didn't say anything sir." Snily wheezed, his face turning blue.

"Then who Snivly? TELL ME WHO?" Robotnik yelled, tightening his grip on the small man.

"Look behined you dumbass"

Robotnik truned around to see the source of the voice. Behind him was a overlander and a advenced looking robot.

The overlander wore a black business suit with two buckles on the front, black business pants, and black business shoes. His lime green hair kept down by a black fedora. His face seemed cat like but, Robotnik had a huge feeling of uneasiness, thinking that there's something really powerful and evil behined that face.

The advanced looking robot had blood red armor that was on top of a black body suit. On his shoulders was a powerful looking blaster and a mulitple rocket launcher. His face was a secret as he wore a blood red helmet with a Y shaped opening in the front, which only revealed his demonic red eyes.

"Who are you two?" Robotnik asked, his voice had a hint of anger in it.

"My apoligies lord Robotnik."t he green haired man started, bowing before Robotnik."My name is Hazama."He then gestured to the blood red robot."The red robot, who was the one who called you those names, is my associate Vile."

"Hmph!"the blood red robot/Vile scoffed.

"Oh Vile, don't be like that," the green haired man/Hazama fiengly pleaded. "We're trying to establish something here."

"Please, like I want to team up with a doctor who can't even deal with a blue rat..." Vile stated.

"Ah, but don't forget, this blue rat is incredibly fast and crafty. I mean, how would you feel if you lost to him tons of times." Hazama spoke.

"Please, like that Hedgehog could beat me and my ride armor." Vile said in a confidant voice.

"You underestemated that rookie and look where it got you," Hazama stated, which caused Vile to grab him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Don't ever bring that subject back up unless you want to die!"Vile warned in a cold voice.

Robotnik glared at the two talking, something didn't feel right about those two to him.

"How did you get in here?-!" He Demanded before Hazama turned his head to Robotnik.

"That, my friend, is a secret." He said, waving a finger in an annoying matter.

"Pfft, like we tell you, fatass," Vile scoffed, flipping off Robotnik, enraging him.

"SWATBot's!"Robotnik yelled over the intercom on his chair.

Ten SWATbot's entered the room, blasters in hand.

-Yes lord Robotnik- one of the SwatBot's spoke in its usual monotone voice.

"KILL THOSE INTRUDERS!" Robotnik ordered, pointing at Hazama and Vile.

-At once lord Robotnik- The SWATBot's simutaniously said, aiming there blasters at the green haired man, and the blood red armored intruder.

"Oh boy..." Hazama sighed, pulling his hat over his eyes."I guess we'll have to show him who he's dealing with huh?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Vile said with a hint of pleasure and maliciousnes in his voice.

He then aimed his blaster at five of the SWATbot's, firing a blast of plasma at the machines, destroying them upon impact. Hazama just stood there with a creepy smile on his face, while the five of the remaining SWAtbots aimed thier blaster at him. With a quick flick of his wrist, he pulled out two butterfly daggers and slashed the air around the machines. after a few second's, Hazama snapped his finger, Causing the SWAtbot's to fall apart, like they were cut by multiple blades.

"SWAT..."Robotnik couldn't finish as Hazama appeared in front of him, one of his daggers inches away from the doctors neck.

"I suggest you refreain from calling your old fasoin toys Robotnik, otherwise you'll have yourself a new hole to breath out of." Hazama said in a cold voice, his eyes opened, revealing his yellow, snake like eyes.

Robotnik couldn't help but stare into those eyes. This man, Hazama, had just defeated his SWAtBots at a speed which seemed faster than the hedgehog's. He also felt something, something he hasn't felt in a long time... Fear. Snivly, seing his master in trouble, was about to pres a button on a nearby computer when Vile grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Don't even think about it, shorty,"Vile warned him, aiming his blaster at the short man.

"Now doctor..." Hazma began. "I believe we can help you with your little problem, all you haev to do, is listen to what me and my partner have to say..." He then truned his gaze at Snivly, scaring the small man_. "...Alone."_

"Y-yes, of course," Robotnik replied, mustering enough courage to say a few words, before turning to Snivly slowly. "Snivly."

"Y-y-yes s-s-s-sir...?" Snivly wimpered, afraid of Vile's blaster, which was near his face.

"Please leave the room so I can chat with these two," Robotnik said before He started to get angry as Snivly stared at him like a statue. "NOW!"

"You heared the man! NOW!" Vile snapped, dropping Snivly onto the floor and aiming his blaster at him.

"YES SIR!"Snivly yelped as he ran out the room, wanting to get away from Vile.

"Wimp..."Vile scoffed, seeing how scared Snivly got just from being near him.

"Now Robotnik..." Hazama spoke, putting away his daggers, "Let's talk bussiness."

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour &amp; 30 minutes later<strong>

Snivly stood outside of Robotniks main chamber, wonderign what's going on in there. He had a bad feeling about those two people who came in all of a sudden, Hazama and Vile. He shuddered at the thought of those two, those two gave him a feeling of danger...Much like that of the sorcerer, Ixis Naugus.

"_What could be going on in there?_"Snivly thought. "_Did those two kill him? No, I remeber the green haired man saying something about helping him with his little problem. but what?_"

"SNIVLY!"

"Yipe!"Snivly yelped, recognizing that tone of voice from Robotnik. either it was good news, or it was something really bad."Y-y-y-yes sir."

"Come in here!"Robotnik ordered from the other side of the door.

"A-a-at once sir."Snivly nervously said with a gulp.

He walked into the room, waiting to see what happened in there. Upon entering the room, He saw Robotnik with a rin on his face. The kind of grin meaning that something good happened between the evil dictator and those two intruders. Snivly scowled upon alos seeing Hazama and Vile.

"Now now, is that the kind of face you make towards comrads?" Hazama spoke.

"Comrads?" Snivly questioned, his left eye brow raised in suspicion. "Surely you jest."

"Hey, like I wanna work with you too, ya damn midget."Vile scoffed, not wanting to work with this guy.

"Silence you two," Robotnik spoke. "We have bussiness to talk about now."

"Bussiness? what bussiness my lord?" Snivly asked.

"Come here, Snivly," Robotnik ordered, beckoning his assistant to come towards him.

Snivly followed orders and walked towards his master/uncle.

"Look at the screen."Robotnik said, pointing at the computer screen next to him.

On the screen looked like a design for a advaneced looking robot. it resembled a SWATbot, except the head seemed smaller and the visor replaced with two red optics. The body, arms, and legs looked thinner and one of the hands replaced by a blaster.

"What, exactly am I looking at sir?" Snivly asked, wondering what he was seeing.

"That Snivly, is the design for the new SWATBots, or should I say, ENFORCERBots," Robotnik said proudly with a evil grin.

"ENFORCERBots, sir?" Snivly pondred.

"You see Snivly," Robotnik began, putting a hand on his servants head. "It has come to my attention that the SWATBot's haved outlived there usefulness."

"WHAT!" Snivly gasped, looking at his master/uncle in disbelief.

"He means those piece of crap robots you call guards are useless," Vile spoke, kicking a nearby SWATBot head into a wall.

"I knowe you seem supirsed that I'm doing this Snivly," Robtnik spoke, getting up from his seat. "But with what Mr. Hazama and Vile have told me about the intruders, especially there names, I figured we needed to replace the SWATBots with the ENFORCERBots. Plus, I'm also working on bringing back some powerful robots, or 'Mavericks' as Vile calls them, back to life."

"Mavericks, my lord?" Snivly couldn't help but ask.

"Mavericks Snivly, are powerful rogue robots from the world Vile is from."The evil doctor responded.

Snivly rasied an eye brow at the response. "_What did he mean__ from the world Vile's from?_"he thought.

"I'm currently working on bringing back eight of the first Maverick generals that once fought besides Vile, along with two powerful Mavericks that called themselves the Nightmare Police." Robotnik said, looking at a computer screen showing ten different Robots on it.

Snivly couldn't see what was on the screen, but he gained an idea, If he could somehow gain control of those Mevericks, He could defeat those Freedom fighters along with obtaining that boy's watch and rule Mobius, even the whole univeres if he played his cards right. He then remembered something his master said.

"Sir, I recall you saying something about those intruders names."

"Oh Yes, Snivly, I even gotten prices on there head's already, including the freedom fighters. It's something Hazama suggested." Robotink responded, entering a few commands on the computer, changing the screen to pictures of the ones who escaped before with prices under theire names, icluding prices for the Freedom Fighters.

**'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy-R300,000,000**

**'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro-R120,000,000**

**'Cat Burglar' Nami-R160,000**

**'Lying Sniper' Ussop-R300,000**

**'Black Leg' Sanji-R770,000**

**'Cotten Candy Lover' Tony Tony Chopper-R50**

**'Devil Child' Nico Robin-R800,000**

**'Cyborg' Franky-R440,000**

**Ben 'Ben 10' Tennyson-R750,000**

**Gwen 'Mana' Tennyson-R160,000**

**Kevin '11' Levin-750,000**

**Axl 'Armory'-R590,000**

**Makoto 'Half Breed' Nanaya-R9,000,000*side note:Obtain at all cost alive. If brought in dead, no bounty and instant Roboticization.***

**Roll 'Half Breed' Cyber Sakurai-R530,000*Side Note:Bring in alive. bounty will double if she is brought in with the Wisp.***

**Zane 'Howling Wind' Hedgewolf-R600,000**

**Ellie 'Blue Flame' Hedgewolf-R600,000*Side Note: watch out for the strange blue flames she uses.***

**Dash 'Alchemist' Eagle-R 800,000**

**Leon 'Iron Leg' Racoon-R500,000**

**Clover 'Thunderblade' Hedgecat-R550,000**

**Mistika 'Subterra' Liger-R700,000**

**Miley 'Ocean Saber' Snow Leopard-R520,000**

**Bunnie 'Cyborg' Rabbot-R4,000,000**

**Miles 'Tails' Prower-R50**

**'Princess' Sally Acorn-R5,000,000*Side Note:Bring in alive. Bounty will triple if brought in with the hedgehog.***

**Sonic the Hedgehog-R1,000,000,000*Side Note:I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! HATE! HATE! HATE! This annoying, blue scoundrel has interfered with all my plans for years, more than any Freedom Fighter I have ever known! I don't care how it's done, but I want his body intact either alive or dead! I don't care for the mind's state, but the body better be in perfect condition upon collection for Roboticization!***

Snivly sweatdroppped at the side note Robotnik had for the hedgehog, '_Figures he would write something like that..._' "Um, sir?"

"Yes Snivly?" Robotnik spoke.

"I understand the bounties on the Freedom Fighters, but why are there one's for the overlanders?"

"I can answer that Snivly-san." Hazama spoke out, getting the small man's attention. "You see, the human's, or Overlanders as you call them, are extremely powerful in there own ways." Points to the picture of the boy with the straw hat, "This boy may look stupid, but he defeated many powerful foes, along with his crew," points to the picture of the boy with the green jacket. "This boy has also defeated many powerful foes, thanks to that little watch of his," Points to the picture of the armored teen."This one, well, lets just say Vile has it in for him."

"THAT BASTARD'S GONNA PAY FOR KILLING ME!"Vile roared in anger.

"Now, now Vile, please be quite, I'm trying to answer this small man's question." Hazama said jokingly.

Vile grumbled, taking a seat on the ground. Sometime's, he hated it when Hazama talked down to him.

"Now then, back to answering some question..." Hazama started again, pointing to the picture of the squirrel tailed girl, "This girly here is from the same world I hail from. She's super powerful and extremely fast, not as fast as that hedgehog that troubles you and your uncle, but still fast."

"Now that were done with the question's, I beleive its time to start production on the ENFORCERBot's." Robotnik said with a evil grin, sitting back in his chair, before pressing a button on the chair, "CUBOT! ORBOT!"

A red and white sphere and a yellow and white cube enter the room. when they aproached Robotnik, they opened up to reveal two robots. The sphere had red optics with red gloves while the other had blue eyes and yellow gloves.

-Yes sir?- the red bot/Orbot asked in a sophisicated voice.

"I wan't you to install the new program so we can start the new ENFORCERBot's and start rebuilding the Maverick commanders. Also, start production on the NEO Ride armors!"Robotnik ordered.

'_NEO Ride armor?' _Vile thought in intregue. 'S_ounds intresting, I might have to 'borrow' one when there finished.'_

-YOU GOT IT! DAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The yellow bot/Cubot saluted, laughing in a annoying way.

"And fix CUBOT'S VOICE CHIP!" Robotnik snapped.

-Y...yes my lord- Orbot stuttered as he dragged Cubot away.

Robotnik sighed as the robots left the room. He then turned around on his chair, facing the computer screen which showed the pictures of the blue hedgehog.

"Soon hedgehog..."He started, tapping his fingers together in an evil way, "You and your meddlesome gang of freedom fighters will fall before my new army," He then looked at the picture's of the boy with the straw hat, and the boy with the green jacket. "That's goes for you two as well, Monkey D. Luffy and Ben Tennyson, Hehehehehe, HaHaHaHaHaHa, GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Snivly, was busy looking at the computer's on the opposite side of the room, looking at the blueprints of, which he guessed, the maverick generals. He then looked behind his shoulder to look at the evil dictator.

'_Laugh while you can you fat twit, once you fail to defeat those irksome Freedom Fighters, I'll step up and take over from where you left of. Except, I'll be even more ruthless then you could ever be.' _He thought darkly. He will have his time, soon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the forest village. Ben had just finished telling the humanoid animals, or Mobian's as Rotor told him during the explanation, about what happened before coming into this world, including the adventures they had. the Mobian's, Axl, And Makoto were suprised att all those things the Straw hat pirates have done. more mobian's had joined in during the conversation.<p>

The first Mobian who entered was Dash, who listined in on the conversation from outside the tent. The second and third Mobians who entered were Zane's sister, Ellie, and Mistika. Both had glomped Chopper the minute they saw him, causing Kevin to pry his 'litttle bro' out of the girls clutches. The fourth Mobian was a small two-tailed fox. He was a bit of a gold-orange color with a white muzzle and stomach. his eyes were a Onyx color. The tips of both his tails were white as snow. He also wore a pair of red shoes with white soles. His name was Miles Prowoer, or Tails as His friend like to call him. The fifth Mobian was a brown-furred coyote with tan facial fur and blond hair, his eyes colored blue like ice. His attire was a blue jacket with red trim, gold pads on the shoulders, and red boots with a blue trim. His name was Antione D'Collete.

"Man..." Sonic spoke, breaking the silence in the room, "You guys are WAY PAST COOL!"

"I SUPREMELY AGREE!" Dash shouthed, giving a thumbs up.

"Same here," Tails spoke up. "I mean, going up against guys who can turn into sand, a fake god, a cheater who can shoot beam that can slow you down, and a super powerful group called the CP9. YOU GUYS ARE JUST SO COOL!"

"Cool? zey are to beign ze crazy is Vhat zey are!"Antione excalimed in a french accent.

Franky glared at the coyote upon hearing that, "What was that, Ferret face?"

"Eep!" Antoin yelped, now hiding behind Dash's wings. "N-n-nothing Monsieur."

"That's what I thought." Franky snorted.

He, Kevin, Zoro, and Axl just met the Coyote and they already felt annoyed just being near him. After the Explanation was finished, Sally was thinking about what Ben, Gwen and Kevin did before joining up with Luffy and his crew.

'_Strang... from what Ben has told me, that world they came from shouldn't have something as advanced as Ben's watch,' _She thought, remebering how Ben explained how he could transform into that crab creature from before. It was because of that watch, or ultimatrix as he called it, which could allow him to transform into different aliens. '_Also, how is it that they just happened to be on the same Island Luffy and the others were on?'_

"Yo Sal," Sonic spoke.

"What?" Sally muttered, losing her train of thought as she turned to face Sonic.

"You okay?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Yeah, I was just thinking is all."The squirrel princess replied.

"Um... princess?" Luffy spoke.

"Yes Luffy?" She replied, wondering what's on the Straw hat boy's mind.

"You got any food? I'm hungry." Luffy spoke with a plain face.

Everyone who knew the boy face-faulted at that question.

"Is food all you think about?-!" Ussop snapped, slapping the air sligtly.

"Oh, that's right," Mistika gasped, "I completly forgot about the food I made for you guys when you woke up."

"Don't worry Misti, I'll get it for ya," Sonic smirked, dashing out of the tent at high speed. He then returened with a plate full of fruit in a few seconds.

Each of the Straw hats had a different reaction to Sonic's speed.

'EEEEHHHHHHH?" Ussop and Chopper gasped in suprise.

"Woah..." Sanji awed, his jaw droppping slightly.

"Dang, Blue bros fast," Franky noted, raising his sunglasses with his thumb.

"Intresting," Robin said, not surpised at all.

"H-h-how did...?" Nami could'nt say anything else, stupified by the Hedgehogs speed.

Zoro didn't say anything as he fell back asleep during Ben's explanation.

"SUGEEEEEI~!" Luffy awed excitedly, staring at the hedgehog with stars in his eyes.

Kevin whistled, impressed by Sonic's speed. He then turned to Ben.

"Looks like your gonna have some competition when you go XLR8 Tennyson."

"XLR8? who's that?"Sonic asked, placing the plate on the table nearby Luffy.

"He's one of my transformation's," Ben replied, "He's one of the fastest aliens in my team."

"Oh really? care to place a bet on that?" Sonic challenged, wanting to see this XLR8 himself.

"Sonic, Ben and the other's are still recovering from yesterday. Don't go challenging him to a race."Sally said firmely to the blue hedgehog.

"But Sal..."

"Actually Sally-hime, we have been running low on food for a while, so it would be a good idea for them to head to Robotropolis to get some." Mistika pointed out, interuppting Sonic.

"But..."

"It's okay Sally, I'm alright enough to help."Ben spoke, interuppting the princess.

Sally was about to say something but stopped. She realized Mistika was right, they were low on food because of a raid two days ago by Fang's gang of weasels. It was lucky they didn't get all the food as Mistika had beaten a few weasel's black and blue because of what they did to her in the past."Okay Ben, Follow Sonic and bring back as much food as you can." She said.

"Alright! lets get started, I wanna see the look on Baldy Mcnosehair's face when he realizes that his foods gone." Sonic smirked.

"Who?"Leon asked.

"He mean's Robotnik." Sally answered.

Zane, Leon, Dash, Roll, Miley, Tails colloapsed on the ground, laughing on the verge of tears. Sally, Antione, Bunnie, Rotor, Mistika, Ellie, and Clover just chuckled at the name.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BALDY MCNOSEHAIR, THATS THE BEST THING I HEARED ALL DAY!" Zane laughed.

"THAT NAME'S IS, HAHAHAHAHAHA! FUNNY TO THE SUPREME!" Dash laughed, pounding the ground.

"M-M-MY SIDE'S, I CAN'T FEEL THEM HAHAHAHAHA!" Leon laughed, holding his sides.

"Um, excuse me...?"Ben tried to speak but nobody could hear him over the loud laughing.

"Let me Tennyson-san," Clover said, seeing Ben trying to get thier attenttion. She then flicked Roll, Miley, and Tails on the nose, shutting them up.

"Ow, what was that for Clover?" Tails asked, rubbing his nose.

"To get you, Miley-chan, and Roll-chan to stop laughing Tails-kun." Clover replied sweetly.

She then truned her head to Dash, Leon, and Zane, who were still laughing loud.

WHAM! BAM! WHAP!

"YOU BAKA'S ON THE OTHER HAND ARE LAUGHING TO LOUD!" Clover yelled at the three, hitting them hard on the head with a frying pan she pulled out of nowhere.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL? TAILS, MILEY, AND ROLL GET A FLICK ON THE NOSE WHILE ME, THAT STUPID BIRD, AND THAT PERVERTED TANUKI GET A FRYING PAN TO THE HEAD?" Zane yelled, nursing the bump on his head.

"That's what you get for laughing out so loud, not to mention Ben was trying to say something," Clover stated.

"STILL, THAT'S GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO HIT ME LIKE THAT YOU CAT BITCH!" Zane barked before covering his mouth, realizing what he just said.

Clover's left eye twitched , electricity flowing off her more frequently then before.

"Uh oh!" Roll paled, knowing what's going to happen next. She and the other Mobians then pushed the humans, Axl, and Makoto out of the tent as fast as they can.

"Hey! what's going on?" Ussop asked, wondering why the mobains pushed them out that quickly.

"Watch." Miley replied, pointing to the tent.

"N-n-n-now Clover, It was just a slip of the tou... OH MY MOBIUS!" Zane voice was heared from the tent.

"YOU DAMN URUFU-TEME!" Clover's voice yelled.

The next thing everybody saw was multiple flashs from the tent. They could hear Zane's cries of pain form the tent.

"D-d-does that happen often?" Axl asked, a little scared at seeing what was going on in the tent.

"Sometimes," Mistika relied with a calm face, "Clover-chan has anger issues and when Zane-Kun or Dash-san say something out of line, they usually get beatin up by her. Leon often gets zapped everytime He hits on Clover-chan.

"How can you calmly talk like that when you know that's happens?" Ussop asked, hiding behind Franky with Chopper and Antione.

"Easy, When Clover-chan acts like this, I just tend to my flower garden." The liger replies happily.

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Ussop barked, slapping the air slitghly.

"OI! Don't yell at Mistika-swan like that!" Leon and Sanji barked at the long nosed marksman.

The roof of the tent tore open as Zane was sent flying from it. He then crashed right next to Dash while his entire body was blackened, as if he went through a storm.

"Ow..." Zane moaned as he slowly backup.

He then heared Dash and Leon snickering at seeing the injured hedgewolf.

"Shut up or your gonna recieve what I gave this baka," said a ticked off Clover as she left the tent.

"Shutting up," Dash and Leon whimpred.

"Uh, anyway," Ben started, "Aren't we going to get some food or are we going to stand here and talk allday."

Sonic smirked at him, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Alright, let me just get ready." '_And hope the Ultimatrix doesn't glitch on me,'_Ben spoke.

He then activated the Ultimatrix and slammed on the dial, engulfing him in a flash of green light. Everyone covered covered thier eyes to avoid the flash. when it died down, everyone opened there eyes, they see in Ben's place a creature resembling a large, semi-armored lizard that walked on two legs. Its feet were wheel shaped and wore a helmet with a visor, leaving the features of his head unable to be unseen.

"**XLR8!**" The creature yelled in a raspy voice.

Then in less than the blink of an eye, he was right next to Sonic. the visor opened up, revealing a blue, reptilian face with green eyes and black lips.

"Ready to see who's the fastest?" He asked him with a smirk.

"Yep," Sonic replied. "Prepare to eat my dust!" With that said, He dashed of at high speeds.

"Oh Really?" XLR8 grinned before his face was covered up by the visor again. He then dashed off after Sonic at high speed, kicking up a dust cloud in the process. As the dust cleared, most of the Mobians had a suprised look on there faces.

"Whoa..." Dash and Leon awed, there jaws nearly hitting the ground.

"Mah stars, He just turned into something as fast as Sugah-hog, Zane, and Roll." Bunnie gawked.

"Tch, Didn't look that impressive." Zane scoffed, though deep down, he was just as suprised as everyone else.

"I'm guessing thats's one of the aliens Ben can transform into, right?" Rotor asked, remembering that Ben talked about the device which allowed him to transform during the exlpanation.

"Yep," Kevin replied."That's XLR8, One of Ben's go to guys. He's really fast and can break the sound barrier if he could."

Most of the Mobian's looked at Kevin in suprise, there was something as fast as Sonic, and can break the sound barrier? they couldn't believe it.

"Oh yeah? I bet He can't go as fast as Sonic-kun when he has a power ring," Roll smirked.

"Power ring? What's that?" Chopper asked.

"I'll tell you later, Chopper-kun," Roll replied.

"Tell him what later?"

"Nothing Sonic-kun," Roll replied before realizing who she was talking to, "NANI?"

Standing right next to her was the blue blur himself, with XLR8 and a huge pile of food next to him. Roll and the other mobians were suprised to see Sonic back so quickly.

"Woah, that was even quicker than usual," Leon noted.

"I know," Miley agreed, "Usually it takes Sonic even less to bring back food from Buttnik's, but," She looks at the huge pile of food, "To bring back this much food, it incredible."

"Man, that was epic!" Sonic cheered, "Next time when were not busy, lets go all out."

"I accept," XLR8 replied before pressing the symbol on his chest, transforming back into Ben.

"H-h-how did..."

"I don't know, one minute I'm racing Ben, and the next, well, everything is just a blur after that," Sonic replied to the speechless princess.

"Um Ben, did you happen to..."

"I got it just as Me and Sonic were leaving," Ben replied to Nami's interuppted question, tossing her a blue metal pole with three spheres on it.

"My Climatact!" Nami said, catching the pole.

"Hmm, intresting looking weapon," Rotor noted, looking at the staff.

"Oh that, that's something I whipped up for Nami back in my world," Ussop spoke,

That got Rotor's attention, "Your an inventer?" he asked

"Yep" Ussop replied, "it uses different dials to unleash different attacks."

"Dials? like for telephones?"

"Nope, watch," Ussop said as he pulles out something from his handbag.

What he pulled out, looked like a spiral sea shell in the mobian's opinion.

"This is a dial, specifically a tone dial." He said, showing the shell/Dial.

Rotor looked at the dial closely, "It's a... sea shell?"

"Yep, now watch what it does," Ussop spoke, "Hey Sonic, can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure Ussop," Sonic replied, walking towards the long nosed marksman, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to say something into this tone dial," Ussop asked, handing the hedgehog.

"Okay,"Sonic replied before taking a deep breath, "Antione is a ferret face."

"Why for you are to always be picking on me?" Antione whined.

"Okay..." Ussop sweatdropped, "Now Sonic, press the apix of the shell."

He looked around the shell to find the top, "Um... what's an apix, and where is it?"

"You fuel, he is meaning ze top of ze shell right here," Antione sighed before presing the middle part of the shell like it was a button.

-_Antione is a ferret face.- _Sonic's voice was heared from the shell, repeating what the hedgehog said earlier.

-_Why for you to always be picking on me?-_ Antione's voice whined from the shell.

"YOW! the shell's making fun of Ant!" Sonic yellped, suprised that noise was coming out of the shell.

"For what dids I do-ed for you to be making fun of me, sea shell?" Antione yellped.

Roll, Mistika, Ellie, and Bunnie giggled at the spectical.

"Amazing, these shells can recored what you say into them, it makes them perfect to disctract enemies or SWATBots if we need to make a quick getaway," Rotor noted before turning to Ussop, "You would'nt have any more of these dials would you?"

"Yep, sure do," Ussop replied, "Why'd you ask?"

"I would like to check them out and see if I can make something like them, or something that uses them," Rotor replied.

"Okay," Ussop nodded before taking out different Dials and handing them to the walrus, "Hey, maybe I can help you out if you like?"

"Sure, follow me" Rotor relpied as he and Ussop left the group.

"Might as well train, I'm getting bored anyway," Zoro yawned before turing to Zane, "Didn't you say you know a spot perfect for training?"

"Yep, follow me," Zane nodded, dusting himself off, before walking off with the green haired swordsman.

"Zoro wait! your wounds haven't healed yet!" Chopper yelled, trying to get the Green haired swordsman's attention, but failed.

"That idiot doesn't listen," Nami sighed, knowing that even if he was injured, Zoro always started to train.

"Might as well go prepare dinner for everyone, including our guest," Mistika spoke, walking away from the group.

"I'LL HELP YOU MISTIKA-SWAN!" Sanji happily said as he followed the liger girl.

"Hey, wait for me!" Leon yelled, going after the blond cook.

"Well," Roll started before turing to the group of humans, "Might aswell giver you guys..."

"Princess Sally!"

Everyone turned to see a balck mobian cat running up to Sally.

"It's t-t-terreble, m-m-m-my house..."

"Calm down" Sally said, catching the panting cat before he fell, "What happened?"

"My house was destroyed by a falling branch," the cat said.

"What? how can..."

"I don't know princess, one minute I'm sitting down at the table, and the next thing I know is a branch was falling towards me."

"Take us there, please," Sally said to the panting cat.

"Thank you princess," the cat bowed before he left.

Sally, Sonic, and the other mobians left to follow the cat.

"Hey, wait up!" Ben called out as he, Gwen, Kevin, the remaining Straw-hats, Axl, and Makoto followed the mobians.

* * *

><p>When the group of humans, Chopper, Axl, and Makoto caught up with Sally and the other mobians, they saw a ruined hut in front of them.<p>

"Oh my..." Ellie gasped, seeing the destoyed hut, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," the cat siged, "My luck always was sucky."

"What do you mean?" Gwen couldn't help but ask.

"Ever since I was ten," the cat began, "I've always had the most teribble luck, like tripping on absolutly nothing, or having my fingers caught in the door everytime I close it, I guess my luck just worsened today."

Just as the cat was about to walk away, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Franky.

"Hey cat bro, what's your name?" Franky asked.

The cat felt a little scared at seeing Franky as the cyborg was bigger than him. He then gulped before ansrewing, "M-m-m-my name is K-k-k-k-kichirou, t-t-t-t-though it's k-k-k-k-k-kinda ironic s-s-s-s-since my luck sucks."

Franky turned his head to the ruined hut, he then turned to the other Mobian's, "Oi! I need some cola stat!"

"Why?" Axl asked.

"Because I'm going to fix this guy's house!" Franky replied.

Kichirou was suprised at hearing that.

"Y-y-your gonna fix my hut?" He asked to the cyborg, "But, You don't know me."

"So, doesn't mean I'm gonna let you stay out here. Besides, what would happen if it started raining on you cat bro?" Franky replied.

That suprised Kichirou again. This strange Overlander with _five_ fingers instead of four, was going to help him? And all he wanted was some cola before he began?

"On it," Roll nodded before dashign off in a yellow blur.

"What?" Gwen gasped before Roll dashed back with three bottles of cola, "You..."

"Hai, I know I have speed like Sonic-kun here," Roll replied as she handed Franky the bottle, "Is this enough, Franky-san?"

"You bet, Spiky Fox-Sis!" Fanky grinned, "Now watch..."

Franky put a hand over his stomach. He seemed to dig into the side before his stomach opened, revealing a fridge with three empty bottles in it. Nearly everyone jumped back in suprise.

"Sugoi~!" Roll awed, "You have a fridge for a stomach!"

"That's a bit creepy, if you ask me," Sally muttered.

"Tell it to the choir, lady," Kevin rolled his eyes.

Franky slid the three bottles into the fridge. He closed the panel and patted it before he seemed to hunch over, as if in pain. He began to let out a rising growl before thunder rumbled with a flash of lightning.

"Mmmmm...SUUUUPAAAA!" Franky roared.

He slowly stood up straight with his eyes glowing red behind his sunglasses. His hair rose up and shaped itself into a style similar to that of Elvis Presley. The glow faded from his eyes as he cracked his knuckles.

"S-Sugoi..." Roll awed, "Your hair responds to the cola, doesn't it?"

"You got it! OW! I feel SUPER having Cola in me again!" Franky declared as he posed, bringing his arms together to have his tattoos make a star together, before turning to Kichirou.

"YO! Cat-Bro, I need me some supplies!" Franky ordred.

"R-r-r-r-right...!" Kichirou nodded, hiding behind Kevin with Chopper, both peeking out in reverse. He then ran off to get the supplies Franky needed before tripping on absolutely nothing.

Everyone sweatdropped at that and thought. '_Wow, his luck really does stink._'

Kichirou picked himself up before running to get the supplies. He returned after a few minutes with different tools in his hands.

"I-i-i-is this e-e-e-enough?" He asked Franky.

"Yep! thanks Cat-Bro!"Franky replied as he took the tools from the cat, "Now, watch the master at work!"

"Um... excuse me Tennyson-san?" Ellie spoke.

"Yeah Ellie?" Ben replied, turning his head to the female hedgewolf.

"How good is Franky-san?" Ellie asked.

Ben was about to say something but was interrupted.

"All done!" Franky declared as he hammered the last nail in place.

Everyone turned to Franky to see that the ruined hut was fixed, in fact, it looked even better than before.

All the Mobians were speechless at how fast the hut was repaired.

"Holy..." Kichirou gawked, looking at his repaired hut.

"It could have used a better design for the windows, but this works fine," Franky said, dusting his hands off.

"Dang..." Dash awed, "YOU ARE SUPREMELY AWSOME CYBORG-BRO!"

"Thank you for the SUPER complement Bird-bro!" Franky said as he gave a thumbs up to the eagle.

"OW! I Accept your SUPREME complement!" Dash declared as he posed, opening his wings all the way.

"Hey! Watch where you open those things" Ussop yelled as he swatted the wings away.

"I'm SUPREMLY sorry for that Long nose-bro!" Dash replied.

"_Oi, we're never gonna get anysleep tonight with these two yelling._" Clover thought in annoyence.

"Ano... Franky-san," Miley spoke.

"What is it, Grey-Cat Sis?"Franky asked, turning his head to the snow leopard.

"We've got company," Miley replied, pointing behind the blue haired cyborg.

Franky turned around to see different Mobians surrounding them. Each of the mobians had a different reaction.

"Did you see that?" a brown dog mobian asked.

"Yeah, that strange Overlander just fixed Bad-luck Kichirou's hut," a mouse mobian replied.

"Forget about that, check out the muscles that guy has," a beaver mobain spoke.

"Yeah, there freaking huge!" a badger mobain replied.

"You think he takes on apprentices?" a bear mobain asked.

"Maybe," a turtle mobian answered.

"Wow," Ellie awed, seeing all the mobians gathred around them. She then turned her head to Franky, "Looks like you got a fanclub Franky-san, and it looks like they want to learn from you."

"Really?" Franky asked before looking at the group of mobians. He then gave a smirk, "So you guys liked what you saw, huh?"

"You bet!" The mobain's watching replied.

"Well, Gather round and I'll teach you my SUPER awsome techniques!" Franky declared as he posed, bringing his amrs together to have the tattos to make a star together.

"SUPER!" The mobains watching declared as they copied Franky's pose.

"Great, more people shouting 'SUPER'," Kevin rolled his eyes in annoyence.

"Oi! Cyborg-Bro! Mind if I SUPREMELY help you out?" Dash asked Franky.

"I don't mind, "Franky shurgged.

He and Dash then walked towards the group of mobians.

"W-w-w-wait!" Kichirou yelled, getting Franky's attention.

"What, Cat-Bro?" Farnky asked.

"I-i-i-i-i..." Kichirou stuttered, He always stuttered when he was nervous. With a huge burst of energy, he shouted, "I WANT TO TRAIN UNDER YOU!"

"What, Why Kichirou-kun?" Miley asked, wondering why he asked that.

"It's because I want to get rid of this bad luck streak I have!" Kichirou replied, starteling the snow leopard, "All my life, I've been receving nothing but bad luck." He paused, tears slowly dropping from his eyes, "My parents died from an Attack from Robotnik and his SWATBots because of my bad luck and I could'nt do anything to protect them!"

"Kichirou-kun," Miley whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"But, today was different, my house was rebuilt. and it's all thanks to Franky-san," Kichirou said, wiping the tears away from his eyes. He then turned to Franky. "Which is why, I want to train under you, Please."

"BWWWAAAAA! THATS SO SAD CAT-BRO!" Franky bawled, "TO HAVE YOU LOSE YOUR PARENTS TO THAT DORK AND HIS WALKING TINCANS!"

"I SUPREMELY AGREE WITH YOU CYBORG-BRO! WAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Dash bawled as well.

"WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP CRYING ALREADY!" Nami and Clover yelled before looking at each other and gave a smirk.

"Idiot, I'm not crying," Franky sniffled, wiping the tears away. He then turned to Kichirou, "Cat-Bro, you got yourself a teacher."

Kichirou looked up at Franky, Twice in one day that this strange Overlander was helping him. Tears then formed in his eyes.

"T-t-thank you, Franky-sensei," Kichirou sniffled.

"No problem Cat-Bro," Franky replied as he, Dash, and Kichirou walked away from the group before being surrounded by the villiagers, asking him to fix various parts of there house.

"Wow, Franky-san is really popular, even if he is a Overlander," Ellie said, seeing the huge group of mobains asking Franky to fix there house.

"Hai," Roll nodded in agreement.

BOOM!

"AAAHHH!" Antione screamed before hiding behind Kevin with Chopper.

"W-w-w-what was t-t-t-that?" Chopper whimpered.

Ellie looked at the direction the sound came from, "I can probably guess it was from Nii-san and Zoro-san."

Nami and Clover sighed in annoyence, '_Sometimes I wish I didn't know that baka,' _They both thought.

"Might as well check up on them to make sure they didn't destory anything, right sally-hime?" Miley suggested.

"Yes," Sally replied, "lets go."

"Hold it," Kevin spoke.

"What is it, Kevin-san?" Ellie asked.

"I'm staying so Mr. speedo here doesn't make himself look like an idiot," Kevin replied, pointiong his thumb at Franky, who was danceing for some reason with Dash, Kichirou, and some of the mobians dancing along with him, "And it looks like he already did."

"I'll catch up with you guys later as well," Miley spoke, "I promised miss Robin I would let her read the books on our worlds history."

Sally thought for a moment, _'It would be a good idea for Kevin to watch Franky, plus Miley did promise Robin,'_ "Okay, just call if anything happens," She replied.

"Hai, see ya," Miley said as she and Robin walked away from the group.

"All right," Sally spoke, turning to the group, "lets go."

She and the group of mobains and humans walked in the direction the sound came from.

* * *

><p>When they reached the source of the sound, they see both Zoro and Zane standing across from eachother on a empty field, both panting, bleeding and their swords out. Zoro's had multiple cuts on his body and blood was dripping from his shoulders, chest, and back. Zane had multiple cuts also on his body, his vest was torn, and was bleeding from his forehead, left shoulder, and stomach.<p>

"Got to...hand it to ya...your strong...for an overlander," Zane panted, a smirk of excitment on his face.

"Thanks...you to..." Zoro panted, the same kind of smirk on his face.

"_Wow, Nii-san is smirking, that must mean he found a really good sparring partner or opponent in Zoro-san,_" Ellie thought, '_Maybe with his help, Nii-san will finnally make his dream a reality._'

Zane's dream was the same as Zoro's, to be the most powerful swordsman in the world. He always trained so he would be prepared to fight anybody who would harm him or his friends, and to one day fight the most powerful swordsman in Mobius.

"Um... why's Zoro holding all three of his swords like that?" Sonic asked, confused at seeing Zoro holding two swords in his hands and one in his mouth.

"It's a fighting style called Santoryu, or three swords style. it's really advanced and hard to master," Roll replied.

'_She knows about Santoryu?_' Zoro thought in suprise, '_Never mind, I'll ask her later.'_

He reeled all three of his swords out while a wall of wind surrounded Zane.

"**_Hyaku-hachi pound ho!_**"

"**_Howling gale!_**"

Zoro swune his swords and unleashed a cutting wave while Zane fired a huge blast of wind. both attacks clashed and cancelled each other out, creating a dust cloud in the process. When the dust cleared, both Zoro and Zane charged at each other and clashed there swords together. Zane threw a downward slash at Zoro, who blocked it with one of his swords and slashed at the hedgewolf. Zane jumped back to dodge the slash and threw a upper slash at Zoro, who parried with a downward slash. Both were in a stalmate before leaping back from each other.

'_This guy is really strong,' _Zane thought, _'And that fighting style of his, I never seen anything like it. Kuso, I may have to use that move. I'm almost about to fall unconcious here, but there's no way I'm losing here!'_

'_He's strong, and incredibly fast too_' Zoro thought, '_And those wind attacks of his make it hard to get close to him. I may have to use Sansen Sekai. even though this is pratice, I'm not going to lose here!'_

Zoro started propelling his swords at an incredible rate while wind engulfed Zane's sword.

Ellie gasped, knowing what move Zane was going to use, "Nii-san Don't! you haven't mastered that move yet!

Ellie's cry fell on deaf ears as Zane focused the wind on the sword and lifted it up into the air.

Zoro increased the speed of his swords.

"**_Santoryu ougi..._**"

"**_Tyfuamadri_ _Urufu Yaiba ougi..._**"

"Please Nii-san stop!" Ellie yelled, trying to get her brothers attention again, but failed.

"**_Sansen..._**"

"**_Kaze no..._**"

ZAP! CLANG!

"SHE SAID STOP YOU IDIOTS!" Nami and Clover barked at the now burnt and unconcious Zoro and Zane.

"Man, that was anticlamatic," Ben sweatdropped.

"AW MAN! I wanted to see who would win right there!" Sonic groaned, seeing how Nami and Clover ruined a perfectly cool moment.

"Shut it hedgehog," Nami and Clover growled as they dragged the conconcious swordsman to the group.

"Does Zoro always get that serious when battling someone?" Sally asked Gwen, Amazed that he could still keep fight, even with those wounds.

"Depeneds, does Zane get that serious when fighting someone as well?" Gwen asked back.

"Yes," Sally replied, knowing the wounds Zane would get whenever he fought someone, manly against bounty hunters who would go after Sonic.

"Then the answers yes, and I'm still suprised that he's still alive with all those wounds he gets," Gwen replied.

Ellie looked at the unconcious body of her brother as soon as Clover brought him over.

"Nii-san, you know your not ready to use that move yet," She sighed.

"Shut it sis," Zane whispered as he slowly woke up, "I said I was gonna master that move, and I'm going too."

"What move are you talking about?" Chopper asked, over hearing the conversation between the hedgewolf siblings.

Zane glared at Chopper from his spot, scaring the small deer.

"Nii-san, don't give Chopper-kun that looked," Ellie scolded, slapping her brother slightly "It's a secret move he found out about during our travles."

"But everytime this Baka tries to use it, he injures himslef," Clover spoke.

"Shut up Clover," Zane growled.

"'This move,"

Everyone turned to a now awake Zoro.

"What is the name of this move," Zoro asked Zane.

Zane was silent for a few moments before replying, "It's called the Kaze no kizu, or wind scar. it was originally a move used by a dog demon, until a wolf mobian found it on a scroll and mastered it. it seems someone had wrote down the techneque. It says in order to use the move, you have to find a scar in the wind and slash it. once you do that, it sends out a huge shockwave which is said to kill 100 demons."

"100 DEMONS?" Chopper exclaimed in suprise.

Sonic whistled at that, "Dang, imagine what it would do to an army of SWATBot's."

"Ro-baka-nik would be soiling himself if he saw that," Roll giggled.

"Yah he would," Zane agreed before sighing, "If I could only master the damn move, the scroll said I needed the sword the demon had, but I'm going to use that move without that damn sword."

Everyone was silent for the moment.

"That scroll..."

Everyone turned to Zoro, who was slowly getting up.

"You still have it?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, it back in my hut," Zane replied as he slowly got up, "Why'd you ask?"

"Once we rest up, we'll challenge each other to see who can master it," Zoro challanged, "I mean, if the guy who found the scroll mastered it, I bet I can master it as well."

"Oh really?" Zane smirked, dectecting the cockiness on Zoro's voice, "We'll see about that, because I'll master it faster than you."

"Your on," Zoro replied.

"Oh brother," Nami and Clover facepalmed.

"Nii-san..." Ellie sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115:I had help with this chapter by my Sensei, Gammatron. And I hope you give me some great reviews. just please, don't burn me. until next time, I'm seanzilla115 and I'm signing off. *leaves in a portal of twilight*<em>


	3. Learning About Mobius

Chapter 3 the story of mobotropolis, enter the straw-hat freedom fighters

_Seanzilla115:YATTA! I got two review's! one from gammatron, and one from a author called nightmaster000. THANK YOU FOR THESE AWSOME REVIEWS!* calms down* sorry, I got over excited there. now zane, if ya would._

_Zane the hedgewolf:Sure whatever, Seanzilla115 doesn't own characters from Ben 10, One Piece, Sonic the Hedgehog, Megaman X, and Blazblue. He does own me, My sister, Dash, Mistika, Clover, Miley, and Hentai-Tanuki. Gammatron owns Roll Cyber Sakurai._

_Seanzilla115:Thanks._

_Zane the hedgewolf:No prob...*gets interuppted by a kick from Leon*_

_Leon the Racoon:HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PERVERT IN FRONT OF THE LADIES YOU KAZE-BAKA!_

_Zane the hedgewolf:*slowly pulls the foot off his face before pulling his sword out*YOU WANT PIECE OF ME!*charges at leon and pulls him into a fight cloud*_

_Seanzilla115:*face palms*oi, every single time. any way, here's the story._

* * *

><p>After the 'pratice' Between Zane and Zoro, Sally and the others took them to the medical tent to get thier wounds treated by the village doctor. After Zane had his wounds treated, everyone- minus the straw hats, Ben, and Gwen, was shocked at the scar Zoro had on him. Normally the kind of wounds Sonic and the other mobians saw weren't life threatening, But what they saw was a entirely different kind of wound. Zoro had a massive scar stretching from his left shoulder to his Right waist.<p>

"Oh my..." Ellie gasped, seeing the wound.

Antione was on the verge of collapsing when he saw the scar.

"I never seen a scar that big," Clover whispered.

"He shouldn't be alive with a wound like that," a mobian duck said.

The duck had yellow feathers while he wore a white doctors coat with a green turtle neck vest underneath.

"What do you mean Quack-sensei?" Roll asked the duck/Dr. Quack.

"That scar he has looked like it was cut by a extremely sharp blade," Dr. Quack started, "The way he was cut, should have had most of his organs, mostly his lungs, heart, and stomach cut in half. but it seems whatever cut him had missed those organs completly. He was lucky it missed, otherwise he would be dead right now."

"Wow..." Ellie awed, before looking at Zoro, "Lady luck must really like you Zoro-san if you survived a wound like that."

Zane stared at the wound, studying it carefully, '_Dr. Quack is right, the wound looked it was cut by a extremely sharp blade, but by what kind of blade? a Zweihander could probably do something like that, but it's to heavy to slash that fast, maybe a katana? no, you would need a lot of pratrice to cause a wound like that with a katana, plus the katana would need to be really sharp. What kind of blade could have caused a wound that big?'_ "Hey, Zoro."

"Hmm?" Zoro turned his head to Zane.

"That wound, how did you get it?" Zane asked.

The other mobians-minus , Ben, Gwen, Axl, and Makoto listned in on this, they also wondered how Zoro got a wound that big.

Zoro was silent for a few moments before asnwering, "I got it from fighting my worlds strongest swordsman. To me, this wound is more of a reminder, a reminder that I won't lose ever again."

"I see..." Zane said, "But how did he give you that wound?"

Zoro was silent again before answering, "At first, He was toying with me by using a pocket knife, I could'nt even get a sinlge hit on him."

"Not a single Hit? but You got _three_ swords, no way he could block all three with just a pocket knife." Sonic said, suprised that Zoro's couldn't get a hit on the guy.

"Remeber Sonic-kun, he was fighting the strongest swordsman in his world." Roll said to the hedgehog.

"Ahem" Zoro cleared his throat.

"Sorry Zoro, continue," Sally said.

"Thank you," Zoro replied before starting again, "Near the end of the fight, I tried the strongest move I had while He brought out his sword, the Kokotu Yoru, and we clashed blades. two of my swords broke after his attack broke through mine. I had admited defeat and allowed myself to get cut by his blade, But he held back and let me live. Before He left, he told me this, 'It's to early for you to die. My name is Dracule Mihawk! Discover your true self, the true world, become stronger! However long it may take, I shall wait for you at the top. Surpass this sword! surpass me! Roranoa Zoro!' I took those words to heart and trained myself everyday so I would get stronger, so I Would one day fight him again and win."

Everony was silent after hearing Zoro's story, Zane especially as he took the words the swrodsman/Mihawk told Zoro by heart.

'_Those words, only the strongest of swordsman would say something like that,' _Zane thought, _'I need to get stonger as well, not only to fight mobius's strongest swordman, but to protect my Sister and my friends,'_ "I hope you suceed Zoro-san."

"Thanks," Zoro replied as he got up.

"Man... talk about some heavy stuff," Sonic said.

"Hai," Roll agreed.

"He's lucky He didn't face Hakumen," Makoto spoke.

Everyone turned to her.

"Who's Hakumen?" Ellie asked.

Makoto took a deep breath before answering, "History wasn't always my best subject so I'll just try my best to explain, Hakumen is my world's strongest swordsman, probably the whole universe."

Zoro and Zane listned carfully on this.

"Hakumen has this armor grants him limitless energy and incredible power. and his sword, the Ookami, is said to even kill an immortal or people who could heal ther wounds that could make them impossible to kill," Makoto explained.

Almost everyone gulped at that.

"Now that sounds scary," Clover gulped.

"Same here," Nami agreed.

"Nobody knows where he is to this day, But..." Makoto paused before continuing, "They say he is sealed in a diminsion in suspended ani-ani..."

"Animation?" Gwen asked,

"Yeah that," Makoto pointed out.

"Doesn't he get hungry?" Luffy asked stupidly.

WHAP!

"BAKA! SHE SAID HE'S SEALED IN SUSPENDED ANIMATION! MEANING HE CAN'T MOVE OR DO ANYTHING!" Nami snapped, hitting Luffy on the head.

"Actually, I Heared that he's out of that deminsion," Makoto meekly said.

Antione gulped upon hearing that, "You are meaning that zis... Hay-kuman is out of zat Diminsion?"

"Hai," Makoto nodded.

Antione fainted on the spot.

"Really? you just fainted after hearing that Ferret face? pathetic," Zane sighed.

"Does he always faint like that?' Zoro asked the hedgewolf.

"Almost everytime," Zane responded.

"Heh, almost sounds like Ussop," Zoro smirked, knowing how big of a cowrad Ussop can be at times.

"Let me guess, tries to lie his way out of doing something dangerous?" Zane asked.

"Yep," Zoro nodded.

"Ferret face does it sometimes," Clover spoke.

"I am not ze face of ze Ferret," Antione said before fainting again.

Gwen as about to say something when everyone heard Kevin.

"NO WAY AM I DOING THAT!" Kevin snapped as he entered the tent.

"What is it Kevin-san?" Ellie asked the teenage Osmosian.

"It's Franky, He's got some of the Villagers doing that stupid dance he did when we first met," Kevin Replied.

"You sah that like its a bad thing," Bunnie spoke.

Kevin looked over at the metal limbed rabbit with a ticked off look, "Trust me, You would be annoyed if you saw it too," He replied, knowing how annoying the dance was back at Water 7.

"If Kevin says it's bad, We should go check it out," Sally suggested.

"Okay Sally," Gwen said before turning to Makoto, "We'll continue this conversation later."

"Gotcha" Makoto nodded.

"All right, lets go," Sally said before She, the other Mobians-minus Dr. Quack, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Axl, Makoto, and the Straw-hats left the tent.

"Ohh, my head," Antione groaned as he gained consciousness. He then looked to see everyone leaving, "AAH! Be Waiting for me!" He yelled as he ran to catch up with the group.

* * *

><p>When they reached the Spot they left Kevin, Dash, and Franky before, they see Ussop, Rotor, Miley, and Robin there.<p>

"OIIIIII!" Ellie yelled.

Miley turned around to see Sally and the others coming up to them.

"Guy's? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Kevin-san just told..." Roll stopped, seeing a huge wodden stage with a picture of Franky in the back, "How'd a stage appear in the middle of nowhere?"

"That's what me and Rotor said," Ussop responded.

"We just got here," Miley spoke.

Kevin sighed in annoyence, "Great, now he _want's_ people to see him dance."

"Okay, I am having a question," Antione spoke, "what is wrong with..."

He was interuppted when dance music started playing.

"Oh kami, not again," Nami sighed.

"Where's that music coming from?" Axl asked.

"OW! BIRD-BRO! CRANK IT UP!" Franky's voice was heard.

"YOU GOT IT CYBORG-BRO!" Dash's voice responded as the music got louder.

"What's going on?" Sally asked.

"Ah don't know but will somebody turn that down." Bunnie Replied while covering her ears

"Look!" Clover yelled, pointing to the stage where fog was appearing.

"What's that tapping sound?" Zane asked, hearing something with the music.

Just then, six figures appeared in the fog dancing.

"IS EVERYONE READY?" one of the figure's asked in Franky's voice.

"Hai sensei," one of the figures replied in Kichirou's voice.

"ALL READY HERE CYBORG-BRO!" another figure replied loudly in Dash's voice.

"WE'RE READY FRANKY-ANIKI!" the other figure's replied loudly.

"Oh kami no..." Ussop paled, knowing what's going to happen next.

"Let me know when it's over," Kevin sighed before closing his eyes and putting his hands over his ears.

When the fog cleared, it revealed Franky, Dash with a star painted on each of his wings, Kichirou, and three of the mobian's from before appeared, the Beaver was wearing a hawaiian Shirt, the badger had a pair of shades on, and the Bear had a exact copy of Franky's cloths and Hair style.

"HE'S THE MOST SUPER SHIPWRITE IN THE WORLD!" The beaver yelled as he danced.

"WHEN PEOPLE SEE HIM, THEY ALL SAY 'WOW!'" The badger added as he danced as well.

"EVEN BABIES STOP CRYING WHEN THE SEE THE AWSOMENESS THAT IS HE!" The Bear added while snapping his fingers and tapping his foot.

"WHEN HE'S AROUND! EVEN THE MOST SUPREMELY COLD ICE MELTS IN HIS PRESENCE!" Dash Added while shaking his shoulder while his wings were flapping.

"H-HE'S THE BEST TEACHER YOU C-COULD EVER WANT IF YOU WANT TO BE A SHIPWRITE!"Kichirou added nevously while trying not to trip.

Frankly rolled his arms over his head for a bit before going into his trademark pose with the five mobian's copying the pose and an explosion being heared behind them.

"FRANKY!" the blue haired cyborg roared.

"SSSSUUUUUUPPPPPAAAAA!" Dash, Kichirou, the bear, the badger, and the beaver declared with Franky.

When the music died down, Franky, Dash, Kichirou, and the three mobian's got off the stage.

"MAN THAT WAS TIGHT!" Dash yelled, "WE GOT TO DO THAT AGAIN SOMETIMES CYBORG-BRO!"

"GLAD YOU LIKED IT BIRD-BRO!" Franky yelled back.

"SEE YA FRANKY-ANIKI!" the bear, badger, and Beaver mobians yelled before walking off in different directions.

"Ano...See you later Franky-sensei," Kichirou bowed before running back to his hut

The group, minus the straw-hats, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin watching had a WTF look on their face's.

"What... the...Naraku..." Zane gawked.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares of this tonight," Ellie whispered.

"I will never unsee that again in my life, Kami-sama..." Roll whispered with Yacker slowly nodding in agreement.

"And I thought Robuttnik was freaky," Sonic gawked, a little freaked out by that dance of Franky's.

"Is it over?" Kevin asked, his eye's still closed and his hands over his ears.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah Kevin-san," Miley spoke.

"Good," He replied as he open his eyes to see everyone with a shocked look on their face's, "I take it you saw that dance of his?"

"Ah take it back," Bunnie spoke as she turned to Kevin," It was that bad."

"Bad?" Clover spoke, "IT WAS THE WORST THING I EVER SAW!"

"I am to be agreeing with her," Antione agreed, as he was appaled at that dance.

"Bah!" Franky snorted as he walked to the group, "You two wouldn't know art if..."

BAM!

Franky fell over with a huge bruise on his face while a very ticked off Clover stood above him.

"Don't...ever...do that dance...again,"The hedgecat growled as her fist crackled slightly.

"Scary..." Chopper whimpered as he, Ussop, Rotor, and Antione hid behind Kevin.

Clover then turned her head to Dash before delivering a electric induced uppercut to the eagles beak, sending him flying near Franky.

"And your a Baka for dancing that horrible dance with him," She growled as she dusted her hands off.

Nami smirked at the Hedgecat, seeing what she did to him, '_I think I'm going to like hanging out with her.'_ She thought.

Everyone was still silent before a loud growling noise was heared.

"WAAAAHH!" Antione screamed as he lept into Kevin's arms, "Sacre blu cheese, What was zat noise just now?"

"Get off me Frenchie," Kevin growled as he dropped the Coyote.

Everyone turned to the source of the sound, which happened to be Luffy.

"Your hungry again aren't you?" Ussop sweatdropped.

"Yep," Luffy replied with his usual grin.

"But we just gave you that bowl of fruit when we came back to the medical tent," Miley said to the Straw hat captain.

"Trust me, this guy is always hungry," Kevin rolled his eyes

Sally just sighed, today was just a little crazy for her. First with what Ben told her, then a little freaked out by how Franky fuels himself, then that fight between Zane and Zoro, and finally being wierded out by Franky's dance. She was about to say something when She say Mistika run up.

"Sally-hime, I wish to inform you that dinner is ready," The liger replied.

"Good," Sally replied.

Luffy of course over heared her and grinned, "WHOO HOO! FOOD!" He cheered.

"Just don't try and eat all the food in one gulp," Nami sighed, knowing how big of a glutton Luffy is.

"What makes you say that?" Luffy asked stupidly, earning him a hard punch on the head from Nami.

"I can't help but agree with Luffy, I'm starving," Ben said while rubbing his stomach.

"Yo Misti, did ya..."

"Yes, I made it just the way you like it Sonic-san" Mistika answered, interrupting Sonic before he could ask.

"SWEET! Chili-dogs, here I come!" Sonic cheered before running off in a blue blur.

"Sonic-kun, Matte!" Roll cried out as she dashed off in a yellow blur.

"Chili what?" Ussop asked, wondering what that was.

"Your lucky Sonic didn't hear you say that Ussop-san," Miley grinned, "If he did, He would shack you like crazy and go 'YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A CHILI-DOG IS?'."

"if he did I would go 'NO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT A CHILI-DOG IS!'"

Everyone heared a groan and turned to see Franky and Dash getting up.

"Lucky-cat sis sure knows how to throw a punch, that hurt like hell," Franky grumbled as he rubbed his face.

"Tell me about it," Dash mumbled, "I pissed her off one time, She sent my flying halfway across the great forest."

Franky laughed a little, "We seem to have a problem with girls with red or orange hair huh? or in your case Bird bro, red fur."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Dash grinned.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Nami and Clover growled, ready to hit the two on the head.

"Ano... Aren't we going to eat?" Mistika asked, "Sanji-kun helped made it and it's starting to get cold."

"Oooh let's go already!" Makoto whined after Hearing that, "I'm starving here and I haven't eaten in a while, plus I hate it wen my food gets cold."

"I am a little hungry,' Axl spoke.

Sally thought for a few moment before replying, "Okay Mistika, lead the way."

"Hai, Sally-hime," Mistika bowed as she lead the Group to where the food was with Ussop asking what a Chili-dog was.

* * *

><p>"Woah," Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, Ben, and Makoto awed as they see the food before them.<p>

It was a huge platter of food, mostly vegetarian while there was some meat. But the way the food looked, it looked really good to eat.

"Welcome Ladies!" Sanji and Leon said to the girls as they walked up to them.

"This looks incredible Sanji-san." Miley awed before turning to him, "You helped make all this?"

"Hai, Sanji-san is a really good cook," Mistika answered for the blond cook, "When I tried a sample of his food, it was really delicious, I figured He could help me out with dinner."

Sanji was elated upon hearing the compliment," THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLEMENT MISTIKA-SWAN!" He cried while he skipped while going 'Mellorin' with each step

"Oi," Zoro sighed in annoyance.

"Wow, this looked like it was made for a king" Bunnie noted, seeing how incredible the food looked.

"I know, I'm drooling just looking at it," Rotor added.

"We'll what are we just standing around here for? lets dig in!" Franky declared while doing a pose.

"I SUPREMELY agree with ya Cyborg-bro!" Dash yelled.

"Lets just get this night over with," Clover sighed.

Nami nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes passed, most of the mobians had a look of pure bliss on there faces.<p>

"Oh mah stars, this food is divine," Bunnie said after taking a bite of her food.

"This has got to be the greatest thing I ever tasted," Miley whispered while crying tears of joy.

"I thought Mistika's food was good before but..." Ellie couldn't say anything else as she took another bite of her food.

"S...Sugoi...it's Umai(delicious)!" Roll exclaimed in pure joy.

"Like I said before, Sanji-san help me make this food," Mistika replied before taking a bite of her salad.

"I hate to admit, but..." Zane started as he took a bite of his steak, "The guys a damn good cook."

"You guys are lucky to have him for a cook then," Rotor spoke.

"I don't think so," Zoro mumbled earning him a glare from Sanji.

Ussop and Luffy, who wasn't eating surprisingly, didn't say anything as they stared at one of the foods present. it looked like a sausage in a bun with something on top.

"What the heck is this supposed to be?" Ussop asked, not taking his eyes off on the food.

"I don't know," Luffy shrugged.

Sonic looked at the two after taking a bite of the mentioned food.

"Dude, it's a Chili-dog," He replied, "Don't you have those back in your world?"

"Actually, I never heard of them. It's my first time Seeing one to tell you the truth," Ussop replied.

"Same here," Luffy agreed.

Sonic Dropped his Chili-dog after hearing that.

"Oh boy, hear we go again," Clover sighed, knowing what's coming next.

Sonic then walked towards Ussop and Luffy, "N...I'm sorry, but did I just hear you guy's say you never heared of a Chili-dog?" He asked the two when he reached them.

"Yes," Ussop replied.

"That's right" Luffy added.

"BLASPHEMY!" Sonic declared as he dragged Ussop and Luffy off, "IT'S THE FOOD NOT EVEN THE GODS CAN RESIST!"

"Oh brother, they just had to say that," Clover sighed again while trying to get rid of the headache she's getting.

"What's wrong?" Chopper asked.

"Sonic absolutely loves Chili-dogs, if he hears someone say they never heard of them, he gives them a lecture about 'how there the food of the gods' or something like that," Ellie answered before giggling, "He did the same with Nii-san."

"I eat them on occasion," Zane spoke sa he took a Chili-dog and ate it.

Chopper was about to say something else before hearing a yell.

"CHIIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIIIII-DOOOOOOOOOG!"

Everyone turned to see a charging Luffy running at them.

"What the..."

Zane couldn't finish as Luffy pushed him aside and started Wharfing down the Chili-dogs.

"HEY! SAVE SOME FOR US STRAW HAT!"Franky yelled as he tried to push Luffy away from the Chili-dogs.

Kevin was trying his best not to laugh as he watched Franky try to pry Luffy away from the food.

"Mon due, He is to be having ze worse table manners I have ever saw," Antione noted as he watched the Straw-hat captain eat the Chili-dogs like a pig.

Luffy stopped eating as he turned to Sanji, "SANJI, YOU GOT TO MAKE ME THESE WHEN WE GET BACK HOME!" He asked him.

Sanji was going to say something when Luffy grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"CAN YOU? CAN YOU? CANYOUCANOYOUCANYOUCANYOUCAN..."

BAM!

"WILL YOU STOP SHAKING ME LIKE THAT?" Sanji growled as he kicked Luffy hard on the head.

Kevin laughed up a storm after seeing that, earning him a elbow to the ribs by Gwen, "OW!"

"Man...didn't expect him to have that kind of reaction to Chili-dogs."

Everyone turned to see Sonic come up with Ussop catching up while trying to catch his breath.

"Could you...slow down...next time?"Ussop panted before collapsing on the ground.

"Sorry, but I don't do slow," Sonic replied with a grin before looking at the now single chili-dog on the plate, "Man did he go all out."

"I know," Ellie spoke, "He just came up screaming 'CHILI-DOGS!' and started pigging out on them, He even pushed Nii-san out of the way just to get to them."

"Which hurt like hell if I might add," Zane muttered as he rubbed his sore arm.

"I'm just glad Luffy-san enjoyed them," Mistika giggled.

"But you do realize he's never gonna stop bugging Sanji until he makes them," Nami sighed.

"I'll just kick him if he ask me like that again," Sanji Growled, still ticked off at Luffy for shacking him like that.

"If he did that to me, I would do the same," Leon agreed.

"Excuse me But I have a question," Tails spoke.

"Hai, Tails-kun?," Roll asked, wondering what's on his mind.

Tails then pointed to the lone Chili-dog, "Who's going to eat that last Chili-dog?"

After hearing the word, Luffy shot up and tried to grab the Foodmentioned, only for Franky to grab him.

"OI! LET SOMEBODY ELSE HAVE IT STRAW-HAT!" Franky yelled , trying to keep Luffy from getting the last Chili-dog.

"NO! I WANT IT!" Luffy argued, trying to reach for the Chili covered hotdog.

"YOU GREEDY PIG! YOU HAD ALOMOST THE WHOLE PLATE!" Franky argued back.

"SO!"

'SO LET SOMEONE ELSE HAVE THE LAST ONE, LIKE ME!"

"Ano...Guy's?" Ellie spoke, trying to get there attention.

"NO WAY! I'M EATING THAT LAST CHILI-DOG!"

"SAYS WHO?"

"SAYS ME! THE CAPTAIN!"

"Guys..."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR THE CAPTAIN! I'M EATING THAT LAST CHILI-WHATEVER!

"NO ME!"

"GUYS!" Ellie shouted

"WHAT!" Franky ond Luffy asked as they look at the Hedgewolf.

Ellie pointed to the now empty plate that had the Chili-dog on it.

"Huh? where did..."

"So good..."

Both Luffy and Franky turned to the right to see Makoto eating the Last Chili-dog.

"They sure don't have these back home, I gotta get the recipe for them," Makoto said as she took one last bite of the Chili-dog.

"AW MAN!" Luffy whined before slumping back to his seat.

"Way to go straw-hat," Franky grumbled as he walked back to his seat, grumbling about wanting to try one of those Chili-dogs.

"Thank you," Clover and Nami whispered as they got a headache from Luffy and Franky's argument on who should get that last Chili-dog.

Ben just chuckled a little at the scene, he figured Luffy would make a big deal about a Chili-dog. He wondered how Luffy would react to Chili-fries, boy would Sanji, never hear the end of that. Some times when he got a drink form his cup, he had noticed Makoto wink at him when she got the chance, this of course would cause Ben to blush a little. He had to admit, she did look pretty cute, though he would also blush at remembering the cloths she wore.

Kevin would notice the small interaction between the two and tried to hold back a laugh. He thought that Girl, Makoto, was gonna be another fan girl chasing after Ben, but instead, She has a huge crush on him. Kevin tried his best not to make a joke while he ate his food.

Luffy got out of his funk at looked at Sally, "Hey Sally..."

"Yes Luffy?" Sally asked as she turned to him.

"If your a princess, why don't you live in a castle?" Luffy asked.

Sally looked down and sighed sadly after hearing that. the other mobians also looked upset after hearing the question.

"Way to go Idiot," Kevin snorted.

"Sally I'm so sorry," Gwen apologized, seeing how Luffy had asked them something he shouldn't have.

"No no Gwen, it alright, I think you should all know why anyway," Sally responded, "Besides, you told us about the world you guys came from, so we should tell you about ours."

"She does have a point Gwendolyn," Robin spoke.

Gwen was about to say something but thought for a moment, '_She's right about that, it would be helpful to find out this world. plus, we may find out something about that man, Robotnik._'

"Let's wait until were done eating first, because the explanation may take a while," Miley spoke.

"True," Sally agreed, knowing it would take a while to tell them, "After dinner, meet us at the center of the Village, there we'll answer your question Luffy."

"Okay Sally," the Straw-hat captain replied before eating the food he had on his plate.

* * *

><p>Later that night, every one gathered in front of a fire, deep in the forest.<p>

"Okay, I believe you asked why I don't live in a castle, right Luffy? Sally asked The Straw-hat captain.

Luffy replied with a nod.

Sally took a deep breath, preparing to tale that was not only Relevant to everyone in Knothole, but personal to her as well, "You see, we weren't always hidden away in this village."

"What do you mean Miss Sally?" Chopper asked.

Sally pulled out small yellow device which resembled a cell phone and Pulled up an Holographic projection of a huge city.

"Wow..."Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper awed as they see the image of the city before them.

The others saw a brief scene of a battle between Human and Mobians.

"This was our home, Mobotroplois, Ruled by my father, King Max Acorn" Sally started, "We ended the great war and were finally at peace. however, it was not to last."

The image changed to armored figures, which Luffy and the others recognized as the SWATBots, capturing the citizens and ships fouling up the air.

"Warlord Julian staged a coup, renaming our city Robotropolis, and himself Robotnik."

Ben, Luffy, and the others recognized the obese man watching over the city with those sinister eyes of his.

"Soon afterwards, he overthrew and exiled my father to a place known as the Zone of Silence."

The scene changed to a bird being put into a familiar glass tube. A flash of energy came in contact with the bird, transforming it into a machine.

"Those who disobeyed were roboticized, transformed inot mindless slaves."

Anger was boiling up In the straw-hats, Axl, and Makoto upon seeing the cruelty this man has done to the poeple of this world.

"We were children at the time and our guardians took us here to Knowhole. We've remained hidden since, but Robotnik has been slowly cutting down the Great Forest. It's only a matter of time before he comes here. He's also been trying to take over the whole world, Roboticizing everything he can. Thats why me and My friends became Freedom fighters. we haven't been able to do much to overthrow him, but we've at least stopped him from staging an outright takeover of the planet."

The mobians were silent for a moment after the explanation was finished, remembering the pain Robotnik has caused them.

"How old were you when this all happened?" Ben asked.

Sally looked taken back at the question.

"Most of us were 5 years old when it happened," She replied, looking away, obviously disturbed by the memory.

That grew the anger in the group even more, for Robotnik to have done this to them when they were just children, is just... is just plain sick.

"He also roboticized my uncle and my dog," Sonic spoke, "They regained there free-will, but he's now staying undercover as our spy."

"My family is now a heard of mind controlled slaves," Rotor added.

"That monster killed our parents," Zane growled as Ellie wiped a tear away from her eye.

"I was one of his slaves before Sonic rescued me," Roll added.

"He's also Tha reason mah arm and legs are like this," Bunnie chimed in, pointing to her metal limbs, "If it wasn't for Sonic, Ah'da been gone entirely."

Ben and Luffy met some sick people in the past, but none were as bad as Robotnik. for him to do this to an entire race...They Had to stop this man at all cost.

"That's really all I can tell you about our world," Sally finished.

A few moment's of silence passed before Ben and Luffy walked up to the Mobian princess.

"Sally..."They both started.

Sally looked at them.

"We want to help you get your home back."

The mobians were suprised at hearing that, Sally especially.

"You...You want to help us?" She asked, hoping she heared right.

"Robotnik has been doing this to you for years," Ben spoke in a firm tone, "There's no way I'm letting him get away with this."

"Same here," Luffy agreed as he pounded his fist together.

"But what about..."

"We're with them on this," Zoro spoke before Sally could say anything else, "This Robotnik needs to be stopped."

"I met my share of evil people, But Robotnik...he's the worst one I met," Nami chimed in.

"Let Robotnik see what happens when you mess with the great Captain Ussop!" Ussop joined in.

"If that man thinks he can get away with what he did to you, Bunnie-swan, Roll-Swan, and Ellie-swan. HE'S SADLY MISTAKEN!" Sanji declared as a aura of fire surrounded him.

"I'm going to help to, I'm not letting my new friends face that man alone," Chopper Spoke.

"That man has destroyed your planets history, I won't forgive him for such a cruel act," Robin added.

"OW! that fat dork better watch out because I'm gunning for him!" Franky declared as he did a pose.

"Iv'e been meaning to give Robuttnik some pay back for sending his tin cans at me," Kevin growled as he pounded his fist into his hand.

"I'm with Ben, There's no way he's gonna get away with this," Gwen added.

"That Bald headed teme is going Down!" Makoto yelled, angry at Robotnik for doing this to the epople of this world.

"no need to ask me twice, my trigger finger is really itching for some of Robotniks SWATBot's,"Axl joined in.

The Freedom fighters couldn't help but give a smirk at this, this group wants to help them gain there planet back from Robotnik.

Sally couldn't help but smile, "Thank you," She whispered, wiping a small tear away from her eye. She then stood up before them, "All I have to say for you is this..." She started, "Welcome to the Freedom fighters."

"We won't let you down princess!" Luffy, Ben, and the other-minus Robin, declared.

Sonic smirked at this, "Can't wait to work with you guys."

SAlly couldn't help but agree, She remembered how strong they were back in Robotropolis. with there help, maybe...just maybe, they could get their home back.

* * *

><p>"Yes, they are complete," Robotnik grinned as he eyed the screen, showing the now complete ENFORCERBot's.<p>

The ENFORCERBot's had either a blood red or an obsidian colored body, with some having wings and blasters while others had a blaster and a beam saber on the arms. the head looked like a SWATBot's except it was smaller and the visor replaced with two red optics.

"And to think that they were finished just today," Robotnik said before turning to one of his new associates, "And I have you to thanks, Hazama,"

"it's no problem lord Robotnik," Hazama responded as he pulled his hat over his eyes, hiding the sinister gealm in them, "No problem at all."

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115:the Straw-hat's, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Axl, and Makoto have joined the Freedom fighters. andHoo boy, the ENFORCERbot's are ready, Just how will the Freedom fighter react to them, further more, what is Hazama up to? I guess we'll find out next time on Freedom force. I'm Seanzilla115, and I bid you, goodnight.*leaves in a portal of twilight*<em>

_P.S:I had some help fro, Gammatron with some of the dialog in this chapter. hope you enjoy it._


	4. Ore Sanjou!

Chapter 4: First mission gone wrong? The mysterious armored warrior!

_Seanzilla115:I just want to say that after a couple of Chapter's, this story will go into the Silent zone arc, which I know you people know what I'm talking about from the comics. there will be also an opening, but you'll have to wait and see what the song is. Now Ellie-chan, if you will._

_Ellie the hedgewolf:Hai, Seanzilla115 doesn't own Characters from Ben 10, One Piece, Sonic the hedgehog, Megaman X, and Blazblue. Seanzilla115 does own me, Nii-san, Leon, Miley, Mistika, Clover, and Dash. Gammatron owns Roll Cyber Sakurai the hedgefox._

_Seanzilla115:Thank you Ellie._

_Ellie the hedgewolf:Your welcome Author-san.*turns to you*Hope you enjoy the story._

* * *

><p>Morning was coming up in the great forest, though it's kind of hard to tell with the sky being covered in smoke coming from robotropolis. most of the citizens of Knothole started waking up and started getting ready for a new day. Nobody though, seemed to care about the human sized huts that were nearby as they knew about the new Freedom fighters that joined last night, even though some were human. Ben Tennyson, one of the people inside the huts, started waking up.<p>

"Man, what a night,' Ben yawned as he got up from his bed.

It seems yesterday before everyone started dinner, Franky had built some huts from whatever leftover supplies he had for him and the others. Axl and Makoto were still amazed at how Fast Franky had built these, and the huts seemed to make them feel at home.

Ben remembered the story Sally told him and the others yesterday. He was still angry inside after hearing what Robotnik has done to them, before he went to bed last night, he vowed to make sure that the Freedom fighters get there home back from the evil tyrant. dismissing those thought, he stretched his arms a little before noticing a Box on top of the window sill.

"What the..." Ben walked up to the box, noticing a small note. He picked up the note and started reading it.

'I made you some copies of your old one. hope you like them. -Mistika'.

Ben opened up the box to see an exact copy of his clothes. Ben took a quick look at the one's he wearing, seeing how ripped up they are from the battle at Ennis lobby.

"I should get out of these thing anyway," He noted as he grabbed his new set of clothes and entered the closet to change.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Ben exited his hut, wearing the new set of clothes Mistika made for him. He then looked up at the smoke covered sky. He sighed, knowing that the smoke was coming from robotropolis.<p>

"Kinda makes it seems like it's going to rain instead huh?"

Ben turned around to see Makoto walking up to him while wearing the black cloak and beret she wore when he first met her.

"Yeah, I guess it does," Ben replied before remembering something, "Um, did you..."

"...Receive some clothes this morning?" Makoto asked at the same time he did.

Ben answered with a nod.

"Same here," Makoto replied, "Though I only got a replacement of my cloak and beret to tell you the truth."

"Huh, wonder why?" Ben asked her with Makoto answering with a shrug.

"Hey guys."

Both Ben and Makoto turned to see Axl and Mistika walk up.

"Morning Makoto-san, Tennyson-san," Mistika waved with a smile.

"Morning Mistika, Axl," Ben waved back as the armored teen and liger approached him and Makoto.

"Nice choice in clothing by the way Ben," Axl complemented, "But, I don't get why you didn't get any new clothes like the rest of your friends?"

"Huh?" Ben was confused at the question.

"What are you talking about Axl?" Makoto asked as she was confused as Ben was right now.

"Ano...I can answer that for them Axl-san," Mistika spoke before walking up to the two confused teen, "You see, I had made some new clothes for your friends but I could'nt think of any designs for you or Makoto-san. So I just made some clothes which looked exactly like your old ones Tennyson-san, and I just fixed up your cloak for you Makoto-san, I was going to bring them to you last night, but you were both asleep, so I just aid it on the window sill for you to see when you woke up."

"I see," Makoto replied, now knowing where her fixed cloak came from.

"Thanks Mistika, besides, it would probably be embarrassing for me to walk around with torn clothes," Ben joked.

Makoto and Mistika giggled at little at the small joke Ben made.

"Come on guys, Sally and the other's are waiting for us at the center of the village," Axl spoke, Remebering What Mistika told him this morning

Ben and Makoto nodded in response before following the armored teen and liger.

* * *

><p>Ben noticed the new clothes everyone was wearing by the time he, Makoto, Axl, and Mistika reached the center of the village.<p>

Luffy wore a red vest like held close by a single button with a kanji on the right side and gold lining the vest. His wrist and waist now had black belts held by a gold buckle on each. He wore baggy blue shorts with large pockets and gold lining them.

Zoro wore a white sleeveless vest with gold lining it. He had dark green pants, black boots, and two black belts with gold on them. On his neck was a pair of goggles. He had two belts on his waist, one raising higher than the other on one side. Both were brown with gold lining them with one having the lower part of it having a gold design connecting it.

Nami wore a white and orange short-sleeved vest with a black cloth connected by a gold rope on her chest. She had an orange skirt with two white circles on each side held up by a black belt, gold ring's on her wrist, and black and gold heeled sandals with black string connecting to her by her legs.

Ussop was wearing a blue waist guard behind a sky blue sash, mustard colored pants, and bits of armor in the colors an mustard, gold and blue.

Sanji now wore a Black sleeveless vest with a blue strap with gold lines on it on top of a stripped orange shirt with a blue belt on each of his arms. He still wore his black pants. He had brown colored guards held up by a black belt on his legs.

Chopper now wore a blue open shirt with gold trimming it and brown colored pants held up by a black belt with a gold buckle with a 'C' on it.

Robin now wore a light purple zip up vest, a purple sleeveless jacket with gold lining it, a purple skirt, and long purple boots. She wore a black and gold bracelet on each of her wrist and a purple, black, and gold arm band on the top of her arms. She also wore a purple cowboy at on top of her head.

Franky now wore a Cherry colored open hawaiian shirt with green stars on it, gold rings on his legs, a blue pair of speedos, and a gold necklace with a blue jewel in the pendent on it. he also had two blue lines on each of his hips.

Kevin now wore a black sleeveless vest on top of a grey sleeveless shirt, dark blue colored pants, black wrist bands, and black colored boots.

Gwen now wore a slim violet jumpsuit with black swirls on the side. Over it, she wore a black and violet small jacket and black fingerless gloves. She was adorned with a long violet skirt that reached to her knees and Purple and black high heeled sandals like Nami.

"Dig the new look guys," Sonic grinned while giving a thumbs up.

"Not bad if I do say so myself," Clover agreed.

"Do you guys like them?" Mistika asked, hoping she did a good job.

"Well miss liger, I say you have pretty good taste," Robin complemented the liger with Nami nodding in agreement.

"This is cool! isn't it cool? doesn't it make me look cool?" Chopper asked.

"Yes it does Chopper-kun," Ellie replied, trying to resist the urge to glomp the small deer.

"I can't believe Mistika-swan made this for me, Fantastic!" Sanji said happily.

"As long as it doesn't slow me down, I'm okay with it," Zoro shrugged.

"Hahahahaha! Witness the sniping skills and new look of the great captain Ussop!" Ussop boasted.

"I think your nose stands out more than your sniping," Franky snorted, causing Ussop to glare at him, "but more importantly, look how SUPER cool I am! WHOO HOO!" He declared as he did as pose."

"ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF MY NOSE? I GOT THIS FROM MY MOTHER YOU BLUE HAIRED BAKA!" Ussop barked.

"WHAT?" Franky growled as he stared down at Ussop.

"You heard me," Ussop Growled back.

"I didn't think it was possible, but I look more badass now with these on," Kevin grinned as he liked his new clothes a lot.

"Thank you for the new clothes Mistika," Gwen bowed, thinking how kind Mistika was from making the new clothes for them.

"Glad you and your friends liked them, Gwen-san," Mistika replied, happy to know that each of her new friends liked the clothes she made for them.

"Okay, I'm kind feeling jealous now," Ben sighed, seeing how cool everyone looked.

"Same here," Makoto agreed.

"Ditto," Axl chimed in.

"Excuse me,"

Everyone turned their attention Miley.

"If everyone is done looking at themselves, Sally-him has something to say," Miley spoke before turning to Sally, "Go ahead Sally-hime."

"Thank you Miley," Sally said to the Snow leopard, before turning to everyone, "This morning, I had just gotten some very information from one of our spies in robotropolis, and it's not good."

"How so Sally?" Gwen asked.

Sally pulled up the same small device from last night.

"Nicole, pull up the image we recieved this morning," She said to the device.

-Accesing Sally- the device/Nicole replied in a feminine voice, which almost sounded as a holographic image of a nasty looking obsidian colored Robot appeared.

"W-w-w-what is that?" Ussop nervously asked as he hid behind Kevin.

"From what I gathered, it's a new type of SWATBot Robotnik has been working on," Sally replied before looking back at her handheld device, "Nicole, what information do you have on the new SWATBot?"

-Nothing Sally, the only thing I've figured out is that they are called ENFORCERBots- Nicole examined.

"E-E-ENFORCERBots?" Antione gulped after hearing that, ti sounded like it was much scarier than a SWATBot.

"That can't be good," Leon said as he and Zane eyed the holographic image.

"And that's not the worse of it," Sally spoke as she put Nicole away.

"What do you mean?" Axl asked.

"It appears Robotnik has put a bounty on each of us, including Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Luffy and his crew, you, and Makoto."

Ben, Gwen, the Straw hats-minus Zoro, Luffy, and Robin, Axl, Makoto, and most of the Freedom fighters paled at hearing that.

"So, it's not a big deal," Luffy shrugged, not seeing what the problem was.

"Not a big... NOT A BIG DEAL?" Ussop barked as he looked a Luffy like he was crazy, "OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL! ROBOTNIK HAS PLACED BOUNTIES ON US, MEANING THE BOUNTY HUNTERS OF THIS WORLD WILL COME AFTER US!"

"So, we'll just kick there asses," Luffy replied normally.

"WHAT IF WE CAN'T! HUH? YOU EVER THINK OF THAT?"

"I don't think he's capable of doing that," Kevin silently joked.

"These bounties, may we see them Ms. Acorn?" Robin asked the Squirrel/chipmunk hybred.

"Yes," Sally answered before turning to Sonic, "Go to my hut and pick up a pile of papers with our pictures on them."

"Got it Sal," Sonic saulted before dashing off in a blue blur and returning with a stack of papers, "This them?"

"Yes," Sally replied as she took the papers form Sonic and sat them on the ground.

Sonic was Looking at a wanted picture of himslef painting a poster of Robotnik.

"Not bad if I do say so myself," He smirked.

Sally's poster had a a picture of her hacking into one of Robotnik's Computers.

"This is not good," Sally whispered as she looked at her poster.

"It went up!" Luffy laughed as he saw his poster.

Zane and Zoro Smirked at the wanted poster they had which showed a picture of Zane firing a blast of wind at a group of SWATBot's and Zoro using Santoryu on a group of SWATBot's.

"Half breed...?" Roll growled as she looked at her poster with a picture of her holding a sword with Yacker spinning around her.

Makoto was also growling at her poster after reading the word 'Half breed' in there. the picutre showed her sending five SWATBot's flying with just one punch.

"F-f-fifty..." Chopper whimpered as he only Had fifty for his bounty.

"Why does mine have to be so low?" Tailed whined as he had the same amount as Chopper on his bounty.

"Meh, could have used a better picture," Kevin shrugged as he looked at his poster.

"Oh my..." Mistika gasped as she looked at her poster.

"You can sah that again Misti-girl," Bunnie added as she looked at her poster.

Robin just smiled as usual after looking at her poster.

Nami and Gwen fell to their knes after looking at their poster's.

"Ahahahaha! Behold, the power of the great Captain Ussop!" Ussop laughed heartily as he showed his bounty.

"You do know that you'er going to get targeted with that amount of rings, don't ya?" Sonic asked as he picked his ear with his pinky, causing Ussop to pale significantly.

"I'm gonna kill him the next time I see him," Clover grolwed as she looked at her wanted poster.

"Blue flame?" Ellie pondered as she read the title she was givin on her wanted poster, '_Could it have something to do with me using Aura.'_

Axl and Miley gawked at thier wanted posters

"I'm giving that dork a SUPER punch to the face the next time I see him!" Franky declared after looking at his wanted poster.

"I SUPREMELY agree with you Cyborg-bro!" Dash added after looking at his wanted poster.

Ben sighed as he looked at his wanted poster, '_It seems no matter where I go, there's alwatys somebody out to get me,' _he thought.

Sanji and Leon didn't say anything as they gawked at the picture on their wanted posters. the Pictures showed a drawing of their face, but it didn't look a thing like them.

"Who's that...?" Sanji deadpanned, his face almost akin to a ghost's.

"Why are you two so depressed?" Luffy asked.

"Shut up!" Sanji screamed.

"Why are we the only ones with a drawn picture?-!"Leon demanded.

"That's an amazing amount for a first time," Luffy complemented.

"Which part of this picture looks like me?-!" Sanji and Leon demanded, "Where am I like this?-!"

"It looks exactly like you..." Zoro stated.

"$*#(#$WTGGHW$...!-!-!"

"I can't understand your words," Zoro sweatdropped as the two collapsed.

"We'll be the laughing stock of the whole world's ladies..." both sobbed.

"I'm also a pirate! I fought like a true man!" Chopper sobbed as he showed Luffy his wanted poster, "I gotta object to these 50 rings!"

"Well, try harder next time!" Luffy beamed.

Chopper went into a blue corner with Mistika patting him on the back.

"(sigh)We can worry about the wanted poster later," Clover spoke, "Right now, we need to think about these new SWATBots Robuttnik has."

"Clover's right," Sally nodded, "And I suggest we head to Robotropolis and stop the production of them."

Ussop paled upon hearing that, "Y-y-you want us to head back there?"

Sally nodded in response.

"Ulp...I'm sorry, but my 'I-can't-go-into-that-scary-city-again' desease is acting up again," Ussop gulped as he began to shake like a leaf.

"O-o-oui oui, I am too to be having ze same desease as Ussop right now," Antione gulped as well, shaking as much as Ussop was.

"Worry about your fake deseases later," Franky snorted at the two scaredy cats.

"Yeah, Because I'm ready to SUPREMELY kick some butt!" Dash declared.

"Actually Dash, Your staying behind," Sally stated.

"NANI?-!" Dash gasped, "WHY?-!"

"Because I think Ben and the others need to get used to the layout of Robotropolis, plus it's their first mission and we don't need anymore people to come with us," Sally sternly replied.

"Who else is coming besides them Sal?" Sonic asked.

"Just you, me, and Roll,"

"I'll do my best Sally-hime," Roll nodded as Yacker saluted.

"Oh phew, and phew again," Antiomne sighed in replief, "I am to being lucky not going today."

"Lucky you," Ussop muttered under his breath.

"I wanna come to!" Tails spoke excitedly.

"No Tails, we..."

"Please aunt Sally," Tails pleaded as he gave her the puppy dog eyes routing.

"Hoo boy, he's giving her the old Puppy dog eyes," Kevin rolled his eyes.

Makoto had to restrain herself from Glomping Tails as he looked really cute right now.

It went on for a couple of moment before Sally finally caved in, "(sigh)Okay Tails, but promise me you'll be careful."

"I will aunt Sally!" the young two tailed kitsune saluted.

"Oh thank goodness," Makoto sighed in replief, "I thought I was going to glomp Tails-kun if he kept that up."

Kevin looked at the Squirrel tailed girl strangely, "What the heck's a glomp?"

"is it something you can eat?" Luffy asked.

"BAKA!" Nami snapped as she stabbed Luffy in between the eyes with a pin, "That's now what it is!"

"Ow! why'd you hit me with a pin?-!"

"Because that's the only way I can really hurt you!" Nami barked.

"It's basically a flying hug Kevin-san," Ellie answered.

"Dude...that's a bit messed up," Kevin sweatdropped.

"Kevin!" Gwen scolded him.

"What? I'm entitled to my own opinion, aren't I?"

Ben slightly shivered after hearing that, remebering those 'hugs' the fangirls back in his world gave him, '_So that's what's it called. note to self, try to have Kevin make something glomp resistant when we get back home.'_

"If we're done with the explanations here, can we go already?" Axl asked as he was Ready to go.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Sonic agreed.

"Hai!" Roll added.

"All right, lets go," Sally said as She, Sonic, Roll, Tails, Ben's group, the Straw-hats, Axl, and Makoto left the village to head towards Robotropolis.

* * *

><p>Robotnik grinned sinisterly as he gazed at his new ENFORCERBots with Snivly, and Vile, "Aren't they a thing of beauty Snivly, Vile?"<p>

"Very lovely sir."

"I like to see that blue rat deal with these," Vile smirked under his mask.

"Yes, and I'm certain those pathetic Freedom Fighter's will try to stop their production," Robotnik noted, "Well let them try, because they will see not to question my authority."

"I question nothing lord Robotnik," Cubot, now brown and his eyes having big pupils, purred as he hugged Robotniks feet.

"I question WHY YOU TOUCH MY FEET?-!" Robotnik grolwed as he kicked Cubot off him.

Vile just snickered at the little scene, "Looks like your little cube has a foot fetish in this personality."

"I know, though I don't know why I keep telling him not to touch my feet," Robotnik sighed.

"My lord."

Robotnik turned to see Orbot enter the room.

"What is it Orbot?"

"It appears that Sonic and three other Freedom fighters are near the entrance to the city," Orbot stated, "And with them are those Overlanders that Lord Hazama told you about."

Snivly frowned after hearing that name, he didn't trust that green haired man. He didn't know why, but something about that man gave him a feeling of danger whenever he was around him.

"Really now?" Robotnik grinned, "What perfect timing to try out my newest creations, ENFORCERBOTS!"

The ENFORCERBots came to life and turned to Robotnik.

"Capture the Freedom Fighters once you see them!" Robotnik ordered

-Yes Master Robotnik sir!- The ENFORCERBots saulted in a military type voice as they marched out of the room.

"Don't leave me out of the fun!" Vile cackled as he activated his jetpack and flew off ahead of the ENFORCERBots.

"Now things will..." Robotnik's left eye twitched as he felt Cubot hugging his feet again, "What did I tell you about TOUCHING MY FEET CUBOT!" he yelled as he kicked the cubed shaped bot away again.

"Ouchies!" Cubot laughed as he hit the wall.

* * *

><p>The Freedom fighters, Ben's group, the Straw-hats, Axl, and Makoto walked around the city before hiding behind a wall, making sure that a nearby spotlight didn't see them.<p>

"Something doesn't add up," Sally thought out loud.

"What do you mean Sally-hime?" Roll asked.

"Hasn't anybody noticed that there's no SWATBots anywhere?"

Everyone thought about that for a moment, usually for the Freedom fighters, the place wolud be crawling with SWATBots but no, not a single one hasn't been seen.

"Yeah, this place should be swarming with them the last time I was here," Axl noted.

"That's a good thing then," Ussop spoke, "Now we don't have to deal with those creepy Robots."

"Still, it doesn't add up," Sally noted, "How can a whole city of SWATBots just disappear?"

"Maybe their going to the bathroom," Luffy Stupidly answered.

Everyone sweatdropped at what Luffy said.

"Baka,"Nami muttered as she slapped Luffy on the back of his head.

"Me and Sonic-kun could scout ahead if you like Sally-hime?" Roll suggested.

"No, We need to stick together until we get to the factory where the ENFORCERBots are being made," Sally replied.

"Tch, good luck trying to get Zoro to follow directions," Nami scoffed, "He'd get lost even if he was in a group."

"OI!" Zoro snapped.

"Nami-chan got it perfectly!" Sanji laughed.

"What was that, Crap Cook?" Zoro snapped.

"What did you call me...?" Sanji growled as the two began to glare at each other.

"You heared me..." Zoro growled before the two ercieved a painful blow to their heads.

"That's enough, you two!" Nami snapped.

"Ahhh!... Nami-Swan's beautiful fist~" Sanji swooned as he hit the ground.

"Oh brother..." Kevin sighed after seeing that scene.

"You can say that again," Axl agreed.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, the group had managed to reach half way to the factory where the ENFORCERBots where being made while avoiding a few spotlight from time to time.<p>

"Man, how long before we got to where those Enforcer thingies are being made?" Luffy whined as he was bored out of his mind from not fighting any SWATBots.

"We're almost their Luffy-san," Roll answered.

"Which means you can kick as much SWATbutt once we get there," Snoic smirked.

Luffy grinned at the answer.

"Remember to leave some for the rest of us straw-hat," Franky spoke, "Unlike those Chili-dogs you ate last night."

"Dude, Your still upset about that?" Kevin asked as he looked at Franky strangly.

"OF COURSE I AM!" Franky yelled before pointing at Luffy, "I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO TRY ONE THANKS TO THAT BOTTOMLESS PIT!"

"Whatever," Kevin scoffed.

"Come on Franky, no need to be upset," Luffy grinned, "We're near where those Robot thingies are being made. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Ussop felt like he was struck by lightning after hearing that and slowly turned to Luffy.

"LUFFY! WHY'D YOU SAY THAT?-! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT EVERYTIME SOMEBODY SAYS THOSE WORDS, SOMETHING BAD ACTUALLY HAPPENS!" Ussop exclaimed.

"You mean like right now you long nosed freak?"

"YES! LIKE RI..." Ussop stopped before slowly turning around to see who said that. He came face to face with a pair of blood red, pupiless eyes and a blood red helmet.

"Boo,"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ussop screamed as he fell to the ground, crawling away from the figure.

Everyone looked at the newcomer who appeared, he had blood red armor on top of a black bodysuit, blood red boots, blood red gauntlets, and a blood red helmet with a Y-shaped visor.

Axl narrowed his eyes as he knew the person, "Vile."

Vile looked over at Axl with an unseen smirk, "Well, well... we meet again rookie, haven't seen you since that little tussle we had back in our world."

"Yeah, you and your boss were trying to destroy humanity," Axl said, never taking his eyes of Vile.

"You know this guy armor-bro?" Franky asked.

"Yes, back in my world, he's one of the most cruelest Mavericks out there," Axl answered.

"Mavericks?" Everyone-minus Vile, pondered.

"Mavericks are rogue robots who want to destroy humans and prove their superior then they are."

"Ulp...they sound really scary," Chopper wimpered as he and Ussop hid behind Franky.

Axl continued to glare at Vile as he took out a pair of silver, dark blue, and brown colored guns, "I don't know how you came back Vile, but I'll make sure you stay dead this time."

"Oh yeah? Well I think my new buddies might have something to say about that," Vile smirked before snapping his fingers.

Before everyone knew it, they were surrounded by the ENFORCERBots.

"What?" Sally gasped as she looked at the machines surrounding her and the others, "but how..."

"Lets just say my new 'boss' had got some help completing them," Vile interuppted before motioning the ENFORCERBots to move closer.

"FINALLY! SOME ACTION!" Luffy cheered before strechting his arm back.

"**_Gumo Gumo no Pistol!_**" He fired a punch to one of the ENFORCERBots, only for him to injure himself in the process.

"YEOWCH!" Luffy cried in pain as he reeled his streched arm back in and started blowing on it.

"Before any of you Freedom losers ask, the ENFORCERBots have been modified to counter any of your skills adn thier armor is tiugh enough to with stand your attacks. so basicaly, your screwed right now," Vile grinned with a hint of malice in his voice.

Ben reched for the Ultimatrix and activated it, "Lodestar should have some..." he was interuppted when Kevin grabbed his wrist before he could slam it down on the dial.

"Bad idea Tennyson," Kevin began, "You use Lodestar here and you'll probably send the entire city crashing down on us."

Ben thought for a moment when he realized that Kevin was right, if he used Lodestar magnetic powers here, then, like kevin said, would bring the whole city crashing down on them.

"Good point," He said as he lowered his arm.

"Like that would help, beacuse like I said, the ENFORCERBots have been programmed to counter anything you throw at them, so you have no chance," Vile said as he aimed his shoulder cannon at the group.

"Can they counter this then?" Roll started as she pulled out a sword with Yacker popping out of her.

"**LASER!**" Yacker declared (think of the voice of the narrator in the Japanese language of Sonic Colors AKA the guys who does the voice of the Gaiamemories of Kamen rider W) Startling everyone-minus Sonic, Sally, Roll, and Tails at him speaking english.

Yacker glowed before reshaping. He was now cyan and had two eyes. His body was round with a small spike going back and three tentacles under his body. He then flew right into Roll's sword and transformed it, making it similar to a rapier.

"What the?" Nami and Ussop gasped seeing the transformation Yacker did.

"SUGEEEEEEEI~!" Luffy and Chopper awed, their eyes like stars after seeing What Yacker did.

"If you think that's cool Luffy-san, Chopper-kun, you haven't seen nothing yet," Roll smirked as she shot a laser from her sword, now dubbed the Laser Rapier, and shot it at a row of ENFORCERBots, piercing their heads in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL?-!" Vile cursed as he saw the hedgefox fired another laser at him, casuing him to roll out of the way.

"Guess their not so tough after all huh?" Sonic smirked at Vile.

"Damn it!" Vile cursed before making a motion to the ENFORCERBots, "ENFORCERBot's FI..."

"**_Hissatsu Kerumi Boshi!_**" Ussop fired a smoke bomb at Vile, covering him and the ENFORCERBots in smoke.

Vile looked around in the smoke, trying to find his targets in the smoke.

"This damn smoke's in the way!" He growled as he fired a blast of air from his blaster, clearing the smoke away from him and the ENFORCERBots, "Okay, now you better..."

He looked to see that the Freedom fighters were no longer there, this of course angered Vile.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He yelled before turning to the ENFORCERBots, "LOOK EVERYWHERE UNTIL YOU FIND THEM! GOT IT?-!"

-Yes Sir!- the ENFORCERBots saluted before running of in different directions.

Vile just stood there for a couple of moments before speaking, "So those Freedom fighters want to play a game of Cat and mouse huh? Well that's fine with me, except in this game, the cat is a lion."

He then ran off in one of the directions the ENFORCERBots went, intent on finding his prey.

Unknown to him, a shadowed figure was watching the scene unfold before running of in a different direction.

* * *

><p>Everyone was catching their breath as they hid inside a abandoned building, making sure that those new ENFORCERBots didn't find them.<p>

"I think...we lost...them," Axl panted.

"Thank...goodness," nami panted as she sat down to catch her breath.

Everyone else dat down for a moment to catch their breaths.

"I can't believe this," Sally spoke, "How could Robotnik have managed to complete those ENFORCERBots in only a day?"

"I don't know Sally-hime," Roll replied.

"I know one thing, I don't want to face those things, or that Scary Vile guy ever again," Ussop whimpered as he shooke like a leaf.

"Vile said that his boss, which I'm guessing is Robotnik, said that he had help in constructing the ENFORCERBots," Robin noted.

"That's true," Gwen agreed, "But the question is, Who helped him?"

Sally pondered this too,_ 'Usually it takes almost a week for Robotnik to construct some SWATBots, but it took a day for these ENFORCERBots to be made, who could be helping Robotnik and construct so many ENFORCERBots in one day for him?' _she thought.

"I'm going back out there and kick their a..." Luffy was about to yell before Roll placed her hand over his mouth.

"Don't curse in front of Tails-kun, Luffy-san," Roll scolded him as she removed her hand from his mouth, "Plus you might give our hiding spot away if you yell."

"And I doubt we can go anywhere else with all these ENFORCERBots swarming the place if they found us," Sanji pointed out.

Everyone thought for a moment, thinking of a way to avoid the ENFORCERBots and Vile.

An idea popped up into Sonic's head as he turned to Ussop, "Hey Ussop."

"Yeah Sonic?" Ussop asked as he turned to the blue hedgehog.

"You got one of those tone dial thingies on you?" Sonic asked him.

"Yeah, but what..." Ussop was about to ask before seeing where Sonic was going with this.

Sally caught wind of this and came up with the same conclusion, "You planning on using them to plant a decoy to throw them off our trail, arent you?" she asked Sonic, suprised that he could come up with something like that.

"Yep," Sonic grinned in response, "And I'm going to need your help with this Sal."

* * *

><p>Vile and two ENFORCERBots walked around a row of buildings,hoping to find the Freedom fighters.<p>

"COME ON OUT YOU FREEDOM LOSERS!" Vile yelled. hoping to get a response from one of the buildings, "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER!"

He fired a blast from his shoulder cannon at a nearby building, destroying then contenants inside. He was about to fire again when he heared a voice comming from the seconed building to the right.

"Sonic, I'm scared," Sally's voice said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"It's okay Sal, I gotcha," Sonic's voiced soothed.

"Gotcha," Vile smirked as he and the two ENFORCERBots walked up to the building.

"I'm... I'm afraid this maybe our last moment together," Sally's voice whimpered.

"Don't worry Sal, I won't let them take you anywhere," Sonics voice relpied to her's.

"Too bad you won't keep that promise you blue rat," Vile said as he was half way across the building.

"S-s-s-sonic?" Sally's voice began nervously.

"Yeah Sal? Sonic's voice asked.

"I...I...I just wanted to say something to you, "Sally's voice nervously spoke.

"What?" Sonic's voice asked.

"Oh?" Vile pondered as he listined in on this.

"what is it, Sally?" Sonic's voice asked.

"I...I just wanted to say..." Sally's voice meekly answered.

"Well well, I have a perfect torture for those two once I capture them," Vile smirked as he approached the door.

"Sally..." Sonic's voice began.

"Sonic...I..." Sally's voice began.

Vile lifted up his foot, ready to slam it on the door and drag the two love birds out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SALLY-SWAN! DON'T DO IT!" Sanji's voice yelled, starteling Vile.

"What the hell?-!" Vile cursed as he slammed his foot on the door and ran inside.

When he got in, he didn't see anyone or anything, except a spiral shell on the floor with Sonic, Sally, and Sanji's voice's coming out of it.

-_Oh man, you ruined the moment Sanji- _Sonic's voice feingly whined from the shell.

-_NO WAY HEDGEHOG! I'M NOT GONNA STAND HERE AND WATCH YOU PULL THOSE KIND OF MOVES ON SALLY!-SWAN!-_ Sanji's voiced yelled from the Shell.

-_oh brother, Mr. Sanji, we were just acting-_ Sally's voice sighed from the shell, _-And there were no moves-_

_-Not from what I saw!- _Sanji yelled.

_-Shut up already- _Zoro' voice snorted before Vile heard his own voice coming from the shell, _-Oi, he's heading this way-_

_-Got it Zoro-_ Sonic replied, _-Heh. Vile won't know what hit him once he finds out we're not even in here-_

Anger grew in Vile right there, he was just tricked, they made him look like a fool right there.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He roared in anger as he smashed the shell with his foot and dashed out of the building with his jetpack blazing. He then turned to the two ENFORCERBots watching," I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT FAT BASTARD ROBOTNIK SAYS! FIND THEM AND DESTROY THEM!"

-Yes sir!- the ENFORCERBots saluted before going in the opposite direction of Vile.

"YOU FREAKS BETTER PRAY THAT I DON'T FIND YOU! BECAUSE ONCE I DO, I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE! NOBODY MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME! NOBODY!-!-!-!-!-!" Vile roared as he flew off into the sky's, intent on finding the Freedom fighter's and killing them.

The same shadowed figure from before looked from behind one of the building, making sure that Vile was out of site, before going in the same direction the two ENFORCERBots left.

* * *

><p>Far from Vile location, the Freedom Fighters ran as they started to head to the factory were the ENFORCERBots are being made.<p>

"Man blue-bro, didn't think you had it in ya," Franky grinned as he looked at a heavily blushing Sonic and Sally.

"Now I see why you wanted me and the other girls to cover Chopper and Tails's ears," Gwen noted, remebering what Sally told her before.

"STILL, YOU HAD NO RIGHT TRYING TO DO THAT TO SALLY-SWAN YOU BLUE RAT!" Sanji barked.

"First of all Sanj, it was just acting," Sonic pointed out, "And Second, I'M A HEDGEHOG!"

Sally didn't say anything as she still blushed heavily. She still couldn't believe she said all those things with Sonic, even though it was for a decoy plan.

"Sonic..." Sally spoke, the blush still on her face.

"Yeah Sal," the hedgehog replied as he looked at her.

"What happened back there..." Sally tried saying, only to blush some more.

"I know what your trying to say Sal," Sonic responded, "Don't worry, that'll be just between the both of us."

Sally let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Sonic."

Roll on the other hand, remebering the actuing Sonic and Sally did, couldn't help but feel jealous towards the Princess. Ever since the day Sonic rescued her from Robotnik, Roll had started to fall in love with the hedgehog, but it became apparant who he liked more.

'_I guess I'm not meant to have him,'_ She thought sadly.

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-!-!-!-!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Vile's right behind us!" Ussop screamed in fright as he heared teh angered Mavericks voice from afar. He then started to run faster then the whole group.

"Ussop-san! Matte!" Roll called out to Ussop as she ran off in a yellow blur to catch up to him.

"How does a guy that skinny run that fast?" Axl asked himself, Suprised to see the long nosed marksman run faster than them.

"I asked myself the same the same question," Kevin replied.

"Wonder about that later, We need to..."

"KYAAAA!"

Everyone heared Roll screaming and increased thier speed to see if she was alright. When they reached the area, they saw Ussop shaking like a leaf with an unconcious hedgefox behind him. In front of him was a pair of ENFORCERBots.

"ENFORCERBots!" Chopper screamed as he and Tails hid behind Kevin.

This got the two ENFORCERBots attention.

-Freeze!-

Everyone turned around to see two more ENFORCERBots approaching them.

"Great, now we're caught between a rock and a hard place," Nami groaned.

"Don't worry Nami-swan! Robin-Chwan! I'll protect you from these things!" Sanji declared as he ran up to the two behind them.

"**_Mutton Shot!_**" Sanji aimed a powerful horizontal kick at the ENFORCERBots, only for one of them to ctach his foot.

"What?" Sanji gasped as the ENFORCERBots who had his leg tossed him back to the group really hard.

"No way!" Nami gasped, suprised that those ENFORCERBots countered one of Sanji's most powerful attacks.

"All right! now I'm pissed off at these guys!" Franky yelled as his left amr twists inward with the hand moving not moving, revealing four small holes in his wrist.

"**_Beans le..._**"

Franky was interuppted when one of the ENFORCERBots behind him fired at his back.

"GAH!" Franky cried in pain as he hit the ground.

-Don't Even think about it Cyborg Franky!- one of the ENFORCERBots yelled, his blaster smoking after beign fired.

The Freedom fighters, the Straw-hat's, Axl, Makoto, and Ben's-group were in a pretty tight pinch. on each side of them are two ENFORCERBots who just took down two of the groups powerful warriors like they were nothing.

-Now come along quietly in the name of Lord Robotnik!- one of the ENFORCERBots on the left side yelled.

-Change of plans!- a ENFORCERBot on the right side yelled to the one that talked, -Lord Vile wants us to exterminate them!-

-What!- the second ENFORCERBot on the left side gasped, -When did...-

-Just do what he says!- the second ENFORCERBot on the right side yelled, -Remember, we're programed to follow not only lord Robotnik! but also lord Vile and lord Hazama!-

Makoto's eyes widened in shock after hearing that last name, '_Did...did he just say what I think he said?'_

-Your right!- L-ENFORCERBot 2 said as he aimed his blaster at the group, -say your prayers fleshbags!-

"W-W-W-WAIT!"

Everyone turned to the still shaking Ussop.

"I-I-I-IF YOU AS MUCH AS FIRE AT US! I'LL SEND OUT MY 8000 SOLIDIERS AT YOU!" Ussop yelled, tryign to see if he can get a scare out of the ENFORCERBots.

"8000!" Chopper and Tails gasped.

Kevin, Zoro, Nami, and Sally faceplamed after hearing what Ussop said.

-YOUR LYING!- R-ENFORCERBot 1 yelled, starteling the long nosed marksman.

-PREPARE TO DIE OVERLANDER!- R-ENFORCERBot 2 yelled as he aimed his blaster with the other.

"N-N-NO PLEASE! DO..."

Just before Ussop could beg for his life even further, everyone- minus Roll, heared a strange melody playing.

"What the? Who's playing music at a time like this?" Kevin asked himself as he and the others looked around for the source of the music.

-Where's that music coming from!- R-ENFORCERBot 2 demanded as it and the other three looked around.

-I don't know! Keep...-

"HENSHIN!"

-**SWORD FORM-**

Everyone heard the shout and saw a flash of light behind them. When they turned around, they see a armored figure approaching the ENFORCERBots to the left.

The figure wore a black jump suit with a red chestplate with yellow and black peices on the back, plain red shoulder plates, white gauntlets and boots, a belt with with two black items on each side, and a white helmet with two red optics whice looked like half of a peach.

**"Ore... Sanjou!" **The armored figure declared as he did a pose.

-Hey, who's this guy?- L-ENFORCERBot 1 asked his partner.

-Don't know, He doesn't come up in the files,- L-ENFORCERBot 2 replied.

-IDENTIFY YOURSELF!- R-ENFORCERBot 1 demanded the armored warrior.

The armor warrior just scoffed as he pulled two of the black items from his belt and snapped them together. He then tossed the combined item into the air and pulled out the last two items on his belt. As it came back down, he attached the two items to either side of the combined one. There was a flash of light before a red sword blade came out the top of the new one.

"Woah..." Sonic gawked, along with Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, Tails, Ben, Axl, and Makoto, "That was cool."

Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, Tails, Ben, Axl, and Makoto just nodded in agreement.

-I SAID IDENTIFY YOURSELF!- R-ENFORCERBot 1 demended again.

**"Like I would tell you, ya crappy peices of metal,"** The Armor figured scoffed, angering the ENFORCERBot.

-YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR OWN DEATH!- R-ENFORCERBot yelled as he and the second rigth ENFORCERBot charged at the armor figure.

**"I should warn you though, Ore wa saisho made kuraimakkusu da ze (frome start to finish, I am at my Climax)! Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze!" **The armor warrior yelled as he charged at the ENFORCERBots.

"Is that guy crazy?" Nami gasped, seeing the armor figure take on four ENFORCERBots at once, "He can't take on all those ENFORCERBots."

"Don't be so sure," Zoro replied, His eyes watching the figure charge, "I sense a lot of power coming from him."

The ENFORCERBots fired at the armored warrior, who was dodging the lasers with ease. The armor figure then kicked L-ENFORCERBot 1 and punched R-ENFORCERbot 1. The other two ENFORCERBots were about to slash the armored warrior, but gut cut in half by the warriors sword.

-DAMN YOU!- L-ENFORCERBot 1 yelled as he and R-ENFORCERBot 1 activated their jat packs and flew up into the air. they then started firing at the armored warrior, who rolled out of the way.

**"Heh,"** The armored warrior smirked, **"If that's all you guys have, then I might as well finish this now."**

The armored warrior summoned a black box to his hand and swiped it over his belt buckle.

-**FULL CHARGE-**

**"Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza... part 2!" **He roared.

The blade flew from the rest of the weapon and straight into the air. The armored warrior used an upward diagonal strike that was nowhere near the ENFORCERBots, but the blade could be seen coming from the sky. It dove through the ground before cutting the two ENFORCERBots in a diagonal strike. The armored warrior then used another diagonal strike which was executed in the same manner. With one of the ENFORCERBots destroyed and the other yelling in pain since the first strike, the armored warrior decided to end it with a sinlge downward vertical strike which went right through the last ENFORCERBot and caused it to explode in a feiry blast.

Most of the Freedom fighers gawked after that scene, He just took down four ENFORCERBots like they were nothing. Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper had one thing to say about it though

"SUGEEEEEEEI~!" They awed as they looked at the armored warrior with stars in their eyes.

The armored warrior took a neutral stance as the blade reatached itself to the rest of the sword. He looked on the remains of his opponents with with an unseen smirk of satisfaction at his victory. He then turned to the now Gawking Freedom fighters.

**"If you guys need a place to stay for a while, follow me,"** He said to them.

Nami got out of her stare and glared at the Armored warrior, "Hold on, how do we know if we can even trust you?"

**"Look, the kid is offering his place to ya, Don't know why though," **The armored warrior shrugged as he put his weapon away.

"Ya right, You could probably be working for Robotnik and trying to lure us into a trap," Nami growled at him.

**"OI! Don't pair me with that akaodebu-Yaro! you Stinky Thief woman!"** The Armored warrior snapped at her.

"WHAT?-! WHY YOU..." Nami growled as She was held back by Gwen and Ben.

"Nami, calm down," Gwen said to the orange haired navigator.

"Gwen's right Nami, that guy just saved us from those ENFORCERBots and is offering us a place to stay for awhile," Ben noted.

Nami calmed down a little, and freed herself from Ben and Gwen's grip. she still glared at the armored warrior, "I'm watching you."

"I'm sorry about that," Sally said to the armored warrior before turning to Kevin and Axl, "Help Sanji and Franky up, we're going with him."

"Sure," Axl nodded as he lifted the unconcious Sanji's arm over his shoulder and lifted him up.

"Whatever," Kevin shurgged as he lifted Frankys arm over his shoulder and lifted him up.

"Thanks Levin," Franky grunted before seeing the amored warrior, "Who's the armored guy?"

"Don't know, he just came out of nowhere and beat those ENFORCERBots like they were nothing," Kevin replied.

"And he's offering us place to stay for the time being," Sally spoke before turing to Sonic, "Sonic, help pick...

**"I got this," **The armored warrior spoke as he picked up the unconcious Hedgefox and looked back at the group, **"Come on, Follow me unless you want to stay out here and deal with those walking tincans."**

"Right," Sally spoke, before turning to the group," Lets go."

Everyone- minus Sanji and Roll, nodded as they followed the armored warrior.

Unknown to them, Hazama was watching from atop one of the buildings.

"Well well, looks like things just got a little more... _interesting_," Hazma smirked creeply as his dissapeared from view.

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115:wow, talk about a close call for the Freedom fighters and Lets just hope that Vile doesn't find them becasue he's now out for their blood. But who is the Armored warrior? Guess will find out next time on Freedom force. unitl then, I'm Seanzilla115, And I bid you, good day. (Leaves in a portal of twilight)<em>

_I'm also having a continiuous vote on my profile, be sure to vote when you get the chance._

_(My buddy Gammatron helped me with some of the dialog in this chapter. check out some of his stories, they, as Sonic would put it, are Way Past Cool)_


	5. GEAR BURST!

Chapter 5 The time traveling train Denliner, Luffy's new mode.

_Seanzilla115:Man, Two review's in one day after I posted the last chapter. I'm on a roll here. Oh yeah, I also want to apoligize for that little scene I did last chapter, I couldn't think of anything else.*blushes hard* and I still can't believe I wrote that.*shakes the blush off* anyway, on with the discalimer, Miyuki, if you wouldn't mind._

_Miyuki 'Snow kyubi' prower:Not at all, Seanzilla115 deosn't own characters from Ben 10, One piece, Sonic the Hedgehog, Megaman X, Blazblue, and Kamen Rider Den-O. He does own me, Ellie, Miley, Zane, Leon, Dash, Clover, and Mistika. Gammatron owns Roll Cyber Sakurai the hedgefox._

_Seanzilla115:Arigatou Miyuki-chan._

_Miyuki 'Snow Kyubi' Prower:Dou itashi mashite author-kun. *turns to you* I hope you enjoy the Chapter._

* * *

><p>The heroes, now far from the location they were trapped by the ENFORCERBots before, were now standing in front of a abandonded building which sat right next to Robotropolis's junkyard.<p>

"This is the place you led us to?" Kevin asked the armored warrior, "Looks a little run down."

"M-m-Maybe Nami was right, What if this is a trap?" Ussop wimpered, "This guy's probably gonna give us to Robotnik and have him robotisize us, or maybe he's a cannible and wants to eat us, or maybe he's gonna feed us to his pet monsters, or maybe..."

**"SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU CHICKEN-YARO!" **The armored warrior snapped at Ussop, causing him to run behind Kevin with Chopper, **"Like I told that Stinky Thief Woman! I don't work for that Akaodebu-yaro!"**

_"Momotaros, let me handle things from here..." _A voice in the Armored warrior's head sighed, _"Your just making things worst with you yelling at him..."_

**"No way! That Chicken-Yarō Spouting nonsense about me! Like I'm some kind of Cannibal or something!"** The armored warrior yelled at himself.

Some of the heroes looked at The armored warrior confusingly.

"Who's he talking to?" Luffy asked Ben with him shrugging in response.

"This is kinda strange if you ask me," Franky spoke, scratching his head in confusion.

"Maybe he's just crazy," Nami scoffed.

**"OI! I HEARD THAT YOU..."**

_"Out Now!"_ The voice yelled.

The armored warrior yelled in annoyence before laying the unconcious Roll next to the door. The armor had dissapeared in a haze of red light. When it died down, a sky blue hedgehog with light blue running shoes with red line going down the middle was standing in the armored warriors place. This had suprised everyone who was concious, the Armored warrior that had protected them before wasn't a human, but a Mobian hedgehog.

"Gomen nassai," The hedgehog bowed, "I didn't mean for my friend to yell at you like that."

Gwen got out of her shock and looked at the sky blue hedgehog.

"What do you mean your _freind?_" She asked him.

"Yeah, Weren't you the one yelling at me and Ussop a couple of seconds ago?" Nami demanded.

"Yes, but at the same time, no," the hedgehog replied.

"I still don't..."

"You'll understand in a few minutes," The hedgehog interuppted before the same melody from before started playing.

"There's that music again," Ben spoke as he and the others started to look for the source of the music.

"Where's it...?"

"Minna! get inside the door now!" the Hedgehog yelled out as he opened the door.

"I think we better do what he say's," Sally noted to the group.

Everyone else concious nodded in agreement before entering the door with the sky blue hedgehog. When the last of them went through it, the door closed and vanished.

"Ah! I knew it! It was a...trap..." Ussop began before he started to gawk.

"Holy..." Ben blinked.

"How did we enter a desert?-!" Sally exclaimed.

The group was surrounded by miles upon miles of sand and stone. Gwen and Nami looked up to see the sky had a bit of a rainbow-tint to them. Everyone slowly turned to the hedgehog, who was looking at a pocket watch.

"My place should be here right about..." the hedgehog began when the melody filled the air once more.

A set of train tracks began to form before them as a train whistle bellowed out. A massive train appeared, skidding to a halt before them. It was primarily white with a highlight of silver and red at the top and bottom. The engine of the train was streamlined with two red 'eyes' on the front that strangly reminded everyone of a peach cut down the middle. On the top of the train were various metal attachments, almost akin to a guiding rail on bullet trains.

"Wh-What is this thing?-!" Ussop screamed.

"Toki no ressha Denrainā (The train of time, DenLiner)," the hedgehog replied, "Tsugi no eki wa kako ka? mirai ka (Will the next station be in the past? The future)?"

* * *

><p>"Hazama! Who was that?" Robotnik roared.<p>

"Well, I absolutely have no clue," Hazama shrugged before giving a grin ,"But, it does add an interesting little variable to the equation."

"Rrr...Vile!" Robotnik roared as he moved to a screen, showing Vile, "Report!"

'Haven't found those damn freaks yet. But I'm having my men comb the city for them,' Vile replied until he saw two ENFORCERBots using an over-sized novelty comb to literally _comb_ the city, 'You idiots! Take this seriously!'

-But, sir, we found a ton of bottlecaps already- one ENFORCERBot complained.

'Oi...' Vile groaned.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to DenLiner," the hedgehog greeted, "Home to me and my five buddies."<p>

"Your home is a train?" Sally asked as Luffy put Roll in one of the seats.

Everyone was currently looking about. It had thirteen seats that could hold two people each with the thirteenth seat capable of holding three. The interior was a pristine white and silver. The seats were a cream color with the tables a solid red. Near the door leading the the back of the train was a counter that also acted as a mini-kitchen.

"Of course. One of the few trains that actually travel through time!"

"T-Travel through time?-!" Sonic and Sally gasped.

**_"That's what Saito said,"_** a voice said.

**_"Wai! We've got company!"_** another voice cheered.

**_"Oi! Don't get so damn happy, you _Hanatare Kozō!"__** a third voice snapped.

**_"Now, Sempai, don't scold Ryuta right now,"_** a fourth voice added.

**_"Indeed,"_** a fifth voice agreed.

It was then sand began to fall off the hedgehog's body. It coalesced into five figures. One resembled a red Oni with black markings on his armor, red horns, and a peace-themed belt. Another resembled a shell-less, blue turtle humanoid with orange eyes barely visible on his face. The third was a muscular bear-like humanoid in gold and black with a black mask on his head, revealing his gold mouth. The forth resembled a mix of a hiphop artist and a mysterious stranger in purple and black while being a dragon-like humanoid. The last of them stood regal and elegant as a swan-themed humanoid. He was pristine white and gold with feathers and blue eyes. Strangely enough, feathers floated down around him.

"M-m-m-m-m-Monsters!-!-!-!" Usopp screamed as he and Chopper began to run about.

**"Shut up, you Chicken-Yar******ō!"******** the Oni snapped.

"Ah! You're the guy who's been insulting me, aren't you?" Nami demanded.

**"And if I am, you Stinky Thief Woman?"** the Oni growled as he grabbed Nami's head.

Nami grabbed the Oni's head and the two began to go in a small circle, shaking each other's head.

**"My, my, it appears we have some quite lovely guests,"** the Turtle noted as he looked at the girls, **"I am Urataros. Omae, boku ni tsuraretemiru (Mind if I string you along)?"**

"I don't like this guy," Sanji and Kevin stated.

"Are you guys aliens?" Luffy asked.

**"No. We are Imagin!"** the Bear declared as he cracked his neck.

"Imagin?" Sally repeated.

"Put simply, they cross time from the future to our present."

"What?-! You mean these guy are what the future Mobians are going to look like!-?" Sonic exclaimed as he pointed at Swan Imagin.

**"Boku wa Sieg! I am a prince!"** he corrected.

**"Let me warn you...This form is also Saito's fault!"** the Oni Imagin complained as he walked away from Nami and pointed at the hedgehog.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" Nami growled.

"When the Imagin first appeared in our time, they didn't have bodies. They cling to a person and use the image in that person's mind to create a body," the hedgehog explained.

**"In other words...Saito here is the reason why we all look like this,"** Urataros explained.

**"Wai! I look sugei!"** the Dragon Imagin cheered as he danced.

"My head..." Roll moaned.

**"It seems your friend awakens,"** Urataros noted.

"Nani? That voice..." Roll let out a small groan as she began to get up.

"You feelin' okay?" Kevin asked.

"A bit..." Roll replied before she saw the Imagin, "Oh my Kami...You're the Imagin!"

**"You know us?"** the Bear Imagin asked before he suddenly collapsed in a seat, **"Zzz..."**

"Hai! You're Urataros the Kame Imagin," Roll spoke as she pointed at Urataros, "Kintaros the Kuma Imagin..." the Bear Imagin "Ryutaros the Dragon Imagin..." the dancing Dragon Imagin cheered as Roll pointed at him "Prince Sieg, the majestic Swan Imagin..."

**"My humblest of thanks, Hime-chan,"** Sieg bowed formally.

"And you're Momotaros, the Oni Imagin who's always at his Climax," Roll finished.

**"Heh. You got that right!"** the Oni Imagin smirked.

"You're also known as the stupidest of the five," Roll giggled, earning a facefault from Momotaros and a laugh from Ryutaros.

**"Wai! Onee-chan got you!"** Ryutaros declared as he flipped over everyone and landed in the seat opposite of Roll, **"Can we be friends? Kotae wa kiitenai (I can't hear you)!"**

"Of course, Ryuta-kun," Roll giggled before she looked around, "This is...DenLiner, isn't it?"

**"Hai,"** Urataros nodded.

"Then that means we're here, in the actual Sands of Time!" Roll gasped as she looked out a window at the sands that the train went by.

**"You know a lot about us,"** Urataros noted.

"Hai! I love to learn everything about the Kamen Riders!" Roll replied before blushing, "Ano...The Kamen Riders are my heroes, actually."

**"Really?"** Sieg pondered.

"Hai. To protect the world without wanting anything in return. To face down evils that no one else can fight. The Kamen Riders are the reason why I fight for what's right. To protect the world they themselves protected!" Roll smiled before swooning a bit, "And to think I'm actually meeting the Imagin partners of Kamen Rider Den-O, riding upon the very Train of Time itself."

**"You faint again and I'm kicking your ass!"** Momotaros snapped, earning a wallop on the head by Saito.

"Calm down, Momo," Saito ordered, "It's nice to meet you then. I'm Saito, the new Kamen Rider Den-O for DenLiner."

"Eh?-!" Roll gasped before she blushed a bit, _'S-Sugei...'_

"I got to say Saito, having to live in a time traveling train sonud pretty sweet," Kevin said with a grin Gwen was all to familiar with.

"Don't even think about it Kevin," Gwen frowned at him.

"Think about what?"

"Your thinking of using some parts from DenLiner to upgrade your car, aren't you?"

Kevin was silent for a minute before replying, "Maybe."

This of course earned him a whack to the head from Roll's tail, "Ow! okay okay! I won't!"

Ben and Makoto snickered at the scene.

"Good," Roll nodded.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news for you Kevin-san but, even if you wanted to, the technology in DenLiner couldn't be copied onto anything else," Saito spoke.

"Whatever," Kevin scoffed as he took a seat.

"Ano...I have a question for the imagine," Makoto spoke.

**"It 'Imagin' you Squirrel-kuso Onna!" **Momotaros snapped at her.

Makoto restrained herself from punching him before calming down, "How did you do that possesy thing with Saito?"

The group listened in on this.

**"An excellent question miss Makoto, and I believe a deminstration is in order"** Urataros replied before turning to Ben, **"I'm going to borrow your body real quick Tennyson-san."**

"What...? Ben was about to ask before the turtle imagin turned into a orb of light and entered him. Ben's body shuddered a bit before looking up. His eyes had changed from his usual green to a bright ocean blue with a piar of horned rimmed glasses on his face. A streak of bright blue hair could be seen in his brown hair, which became more pronounced as he brushed it behind his left ear.

**"Omae, Boku ni tsuraretemiru?"** U-Ben said as he adjusted the glasses on his face.

"Wh-Wh-What did he just do to Ben?-!" Ussop screamed as he hid Behind on of the seats with Chopper.

"Urataros is borrowing his body just like he said," Saito replied, "The Taros can posses a person's body, changing their appearance, like their eyes and hair."

**"It is a bit more complicated than that, Saito-san,"** U-Ben explained, **"Normally, Imagin may only possess their hosts upon permission if they are in the progress of granting a wish. However, once in the past, Imagin can possess the body of their host permanently in order to create a time for Imagin. But with a Singularity Point, such as Saito-san here, Imagin can only possess them in the current time upon permission or when they're unconscious. When conscious, the host can easily expel an Imagin from their form if said host is a Singularity Point."**

"But why are you possessing Ben?" Sonic asked, "I mean, can't you only possess Saito there?"

**"Ah. But that is because we are special Imagin."**

"Hai! Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, and Sieg are part of a 'time lag' due to the memories they share with the original Kamen Rider Den-O, Nogami Ryoutarou," Roll explained.

**"The Weird-Kuso Onna's good..."** Momotaros whispered before Roll's fist impacted with his face, making him turn slowly to Roll and speak calmly, **"You're now the Nidaime Hanakuso Onna. Ugh..."**

Momotaros collapsed on the floor. Roll crossed her arm and exhaled slowly, releasing her arms to the sides slowly. She turned to U-Ben with a sweet smile.

"Continue, Urataros-san," Roll giggled.

**"...May I call you 'Hime?'"** Sieg asked on bent knee, earning a punch to the face by the blushing Roll and causing him to collapse as well.

**"She's correct on the time lag,"** U-Ben noted before turning to Makoto, **"My, my. You showed quite restraint in striking Sempai. May I know your name, my dear?"**

"Huh? OH, um, it's Makoto!" the squirrel-hybrid smiled.

**"Makoto. Even your name is as beautiful as your bright personality. Why, I may become blind by how bright you make the world with that personality,"** U-Ben flirted.

"Oh you..." Makoto blushed while looking away when Kintaros collapsed.

"Ah!-!-! Someone get a doctor!" Chopper screamed.

"Relax, kid," Saito smirked when everyone heard heavy snoring emanating from the Kuma Imagin, "He's hibernating."

"Sugei!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"...Is he..._working out_?" Gwen asked as she saw Kintaros suddenly start performing push-ups.

"He does that a lot," Saito replied before sitting on Kintaros's back.

**"Zzz..."** Kintaros snored as he switched to just his left arm.

"How do you wake him up if there's something important to do?" Axl asked.

"He's usually up around those times," Saito relpied as he got off Kintaros, "Why? you want to head back outside or something?"

"Well..."

"DON'T ANSWER THAT!" Ussop screamed before whimpering, "I think I might cry if I head back out to that scary city."

**"Nakeru...?" **Kintaros snorted.

"Ah! No Kintaros! Nobody said anything about crying!" Saito gasped.

"What are you talking about?-! Of course I said crying!" ussop snapped.

"Oi..." Saito facepalmed before moving out of the way.

"Hey, what are you...?"

**"Nakeru! Nakeru ze!" **Kintaros yelled before turning into a orb of light and entered Ussop.

Ussop's hair grew longer and was in a ponytail, which had a yellow highlight in it. He was now in a yellow and brown karate gi with black stripes all over it and a black belt. His eyes were also a golden color.

**"Ore no tsuyosa ni, omae ga naita (My strength will make you cry!)" **K-ussop declared before cracking his neck, before falling asleep once more.

"Um... What the heck just happened?" Kevin asked, a little wierded out by the scene that just happened.

"That's what happens when Kintaros hears that particular word," Saito replied.

"What? You mean cr..." Kevin was about to say before Saito covered his mouth.

"Yes, that 'word'," Saito whispered as he slowly removed his hand from Kevin's mouth.

"Everytime Kintaros-san hears someone say that 'word', he posseses the person who said that." Roll giggled.

"I see..." Kevin blinked before seeing K-Ussop do push ups in his sleep, "Though it's kind of funny to see Ussop working out."

"I hear ya Levin," Franky agreed.

"Oh man, you gusy are so cool!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly, "You wanna join my pirate crew?"

**"Oi! I don't want to be no stinking Kaizoku you Rubber-Gaki!" **Momotaros snapped at him after getting up.

**"I appreciate the offer Luffy-san, but I'm afraid I must decline your offer," **U-Ben responded.

**"Zzz..." **K-Ussop snored as he switched to just his right arm.

**"To be part of a fellowship of ruffians?-! My response to that is 'No thank you!' now be gone from my princely visage! **Sieg scoffed before entering the door leading to the back of DenLiner.

**"Wai! Ne, ne, do you sing sones and dance all day?" **Ryutaros asked Luffy.

**"Hell no, Gaki! You're grounded!"** Momotaros snapped as he dragged the dragon imagin away from Luffy.

**"Aw..."** Ryutaros whined, **"Well, if I'm a pirate, then I can't be DenLiner's conductor! I wanna be the conductor!"**

"I'm sorry but no Luffy-san," Saito relpied.

"Aw..." Luffy whined.

"You know...You look familiar," Saito noted as he looked at Sonic, "Have we...met before?"

"No clue, buddy," Sonic shrugged.

"Ah. Well, it's just that you reminded me of someone, that's all," Saito replied before turning to Sally, "So, ma'am, where would you like to be dropped off?"

Sally was about to reply before someone spoke.

"Saito? Is everthing all right?"

Everyone turned to the back door to see a cream nine-tailed kitsune walk in.

She was around 15 with orange fur at the tip of her tails. She wore an orange tube-top with red lines highlighting it, an orange skirt with red highlight on the top and bottom, orange and red leg warmers, orange and red arm warmers, and orange shoes with a red line going around the soles. Sanj's jaw slightly dropped, seeing the beautiful creature before him and the others.

Franky whistled as he lifted his sunglasses to get a better look at her, "Who's the hot fox-babe?"

Nami smacked him on the head for the rude comment.

"Oh, we have guest," The kitsune gasped before bowing, "Konnichiwa, Watashi wa Miyuki Prower."

"Nice to meet..." Sonic was about to say before noticing what the kitsune's last name was.

"Did... did you say your last name is prower?" Sally asked her, making sure she heared right.

"Hai," Miyuki nodded.

Sonic and Sally had a looks of suprise on their faces after hearing that. was this girl here related to Tails? they had to ask her one more question just to make sure.

"B-b-by any chance... do you know a Miles Prower?" Sally nervously asked.

"W-w-what...?" Miyuki gasped before running up to Sally, "H-h-how do you know my little brother?"

Almost everyone in the room looked at the cream colored kitsune in shock.

"Little Brother?-!" almost everyone gasped.

Tails was most shocked by this, he slowly walked up to Miyuki, who was still asking Sally some questions.

"W-w-where is he?" Miyuki asked her, tears started to form in her eyes, "Where can I find him?"

"I-i-is it true?"

Miyuki turned to look at Tails, who approached her slowly.

"Are...are you really my big sister?" the young two tailed fax asked.

Miyuki gasped before steping back a little. Tears had started falling down from her eyes as she looked at Tails,

"Yes... yes I am," She answered, the tears in her eyes increasing.

Tails stood there, sniffling a little as tears started to from in his eyes as well. though the tears he was shedding wern't tears of sadness... but of joy. The tears in his eyes swelled up even more before letting out a yell.

"BIG SISTER!" He creid as he ran to Miyuki, who embraced him in a hug.

"Otouto!" Miyuki cried as she hugged the little two tailed fox in her arms.

Sonic, Sally, Roll, Saito, Gwen, Ben, and Makoto couldn't help but smile at the scene before them.

"I-I-I thought i would never find you," Miyuki sniffled as she continued to hug Tails.

"I-I-I-I-I never thought I-I-I would never find a member of my family," Tails cried as he cried into his sisters arms.

"Shh... it's okay Otouto, I'm here now," Miyuki whispered to him, "I'm here now."

"Must... not... cry..." Franky gritted, "Must...not... UUU UUU UUU UUO OOO OOO OOO OOO OAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AHH HHH HHH!"

**"OI! Stop crying like a sissy you Cyborg-Yaro!" **Momotaros snapped.

"Idiot! I'm not crying!" Franky cried in denial, "I'm just so happy for little-fox-bro that he found his sis!"

**"That's still no reason for you to blubber like an idiot! you Cyborg-Yaro!"** The oni Imagin yelled, shaking his fist at him.

"For the last time, I'm not...!"

"Shh...!" Makoto hushed the two, "Your ruining the moment."

**"Shut up you Squirrel-kuso Onna! I can be...!" **Momotaros was about to yell before getting punched in the face by Nami, making him turn slowly to Nami before camly speaking, **"You're now the Sandaime Hanakuso onna. Ugh..."**

Momotaros collapsed on the floor.

Nami crossed her arms and exhaled slowly before speaking, "Been meaning to pay him back for insulting me."

"Ano..." Miyuki spoke while looking down at a now sleeping Tails, "Would you guys mind if I take my little brother with me for a moment? I want him to tell me about the people who has been taking care of him."

"No, not at all," Sally replied, thinking it would be a good idea for Tails to spend some time with his sister.

"Arigatou," Miyuki nodded before taking a look at Sally, "You seem familiar, Have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so," Sally shrugged.

"Are you sure? Because I know I've seen you somewhere before," Miyuki noted, "Did you used to live in a castle or something?

"Yeah, She is a princess after all," Luffy answered.

"LUFFY!" Nami snapped at him.

"Oh my, You're a princess?" Miyuki asked Sally, earning a nod from her," Oh my, oh my, If I had known I would be meeting royalty today, I would have changed into something more appropriate."

"It okay," Sally spoke, calming down the cream colored kitsune. She remembered that Mistika and Ellie had reacted the same way when they first met her.

Miyuki turned to Saito, "Did you know that she was a princess Saito?"

"Yes," Saito responded, "Found out when I found some wanted posters of her and her friends."

"What?" Miyuki gasped.

**"Nani?-!" **Sieg gasped, overhearing the conversation and entered the room and approached Saito, **"Is this true?"**

Saito nodded in response.

**"Who would dare to place a bounty on a Hime?"** the swan imagin asked again.

"Robotnik, that's who," Robin replied, "He's the person who had placed a bounty on the princess, as well as taken her entire kingdom."

Sally sighed a little, she sometimes hated it when she was reminded of her title.

**"How rude!" **Sieg said, anger slowly rising up in him. he then turned to Sally, **"And what of your father? what happened to him when this happened?"**

Sally was quiet for a moment before replying, "...He was thrown into a place called the silent zone."

Sieg was more then angry after hearing that, he was furious, **"How dare he! to overthrow the true rulers and taking a hime's father and kingdom away is something I won't stand for!"**

**"Same here," **U-Ben nodded in agreement.

"Wait guys, lets not jump the handle too soon," Saito spoke, I'm as angry as you both right now, but we need a plan first."

"He's right," Sally nodded, "And the first thing we need to do is to stop the porduction of the ENFORCERBots."

**"What? those weak things?" **Momotaros spoke as he slowly got back up, **"We can take them easy!"**

"Are you sure about that?" Kevin snorted, "I mean, sure you managed to destroy four of them when Sanji and Franky couldn't, but Robuttnik probably updated their programming to counter your attacks."

**"Yeah right," **Momotaros scoffed,** "I was just barely at my Climax when I fought those walking tincans!"**

"Really?-!" Chopper gasped.

_'Oh boy, Momotaros is acting cocky again, then again, he always acts like that,' _Saito thought with a sigh.

**"You are right," **Sieg spoke after calming down a bit, **"It is unfit for a prince such as I to yell in such a manner."**

"I'll just take my little brother with me and let him rest," Miyuki spoke, "I don't want to impose on your plans."

"That's a good idea Miyuki," Saito nodded, "When we're done with our mission, We'll come back for you and your Otoutou."

"Hai, we don't want you two to get seperated again after finding each other for so long," Roll added.

Miyuki nodded before picking up Tails and headed to the back of DenLiner.

"Okay," Saito spoke, "We need everyonoe here so we can explain the plan," he turned to U-Ben and the still sleeping K-Ussop," That means we need Ben-san and Ussop-san."

U-Ben nodded before the turtle imagin exited Ben's body.

"Woah, that was new," Ben said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Okay, now we need to get Kuma-bro out of long nose," Franky spoke.

**"Huh what? I'm up!" **K-ussop snorted as the bear imagin exited out of Ussop's body.

Ussop immediately hid behind one of the seats, wanting to get away from Kintaros.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" He screamed, "YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME WHEN YOU DID THAT!"

**"My apologiese Ussop-san," **Kintaros grunted as he cracked his neck.

"Okay, everyone's present and acounted for," saito spoke before turning to the mobian princess, "Go ahead Sally-san."

Sally nodded before she started to explain the plan to everyone.

* * *

><p>Vile, still angered at what happened to him before, had gathered all of the ENFORCERBots in front of the factory entrance to see if any of them found any of the Freedom fighters.<p>

"Any luck yet?" he said.

-No sir, we haven't found any of the Freedom fighters yet,- an ENFORCERBot spoke.

"Damn it!" Vile yelled as he stomped the ground in anger, "Where the hell did those damn freaks go?-!"

-um... sir?"- Another ENFORCERBot spoke, seeing his leader stomp the ground and cursing up a storm, -Perhapes they had returned back to Knothole, We already looked around the whole city and we couldn't find any of them.-

-Uhh...I agree with him- a ENFORCERBot next ot hte one who talked spoke, -Perhapes we should just give up on searching for them.-

Vile stop his stomping and cursing for a moment and slowly turned to the ENFORCERBot who just spoke.

"Did you just tell me to give up?" He whispered louldy, causing some of the ENFORCERBots to back away from the one who wanted to give up.

The ENFORCERBot let out an audible gulp, seeing Vile walking towards him.

"Did _you _just tell _me _to give up?-!" Vile demanded as he lifted the scared ENFORCERBot into the air by his neck.

-Y-y-y-yes sir,- The ENFORCERBot whimpered.

Vile used his shoulder cannon to blast the ENFORCERBots' head off and tossed the rest of the body into a nearby building, causing it to crumble into parts afterwards.

"NOBODY TELLS ME TO GIVE UP!" Vile yelled, "I'M ONE OF THE MOST RUTHLESS MAVERICKS TO EVER EXIST! I DON'T GIVE UP ON CHASING MY TARGETS! WHEN I FIND MY TARGET, I DON'T LEAVE A SINGLE BODY PART FOR ANYONE TO FIND!"

-S-s-sir, did you really have to kill him?- an ENFORCERBot nervously asked.

Vile turned to the one who said that and blasted his head off.

"DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR FUCKING QUESTION!-?" He yelled before turning to the other ENFORCERBots, "LET THAT BE A LESSON TO THE REST OF YOU DUMB ASS'S! NOW GET BACK TO LOOKING FOR THOSE DAMN FREAKS BEFORE I USE YOU ALL FOR TARGET PRATICE!"

-YES SIR!- the ENFORCERBots yelled out before running off in different directions with two obhjective on thier minds, find the Freedom fighters, and get away from thier angered commander.

Vill looked at the fading images of the ENFORCERBots before walking to the factory entrace and sat down near the door way.

"Knowing those freaks, they'll be heading here to stop the production of the ENFORCERBots," he thought out loud, "If they are, big mistake, because I'll be here waiting for them."

* * *

><p>Back in Denliner, Sally had just finished explaining the plan to eveyone. one group would destract the ENFORCERBots while another would head to the factory where they are made and stop the production.<p>

"Okay, now we just need to get the teams ready," Saito spoke, "Me and the imagin will help destract the ENFORCERBots."

**"Yosh! Those walking tin cans better start running, becasue I'm going to be at my climax when i see them!"** Momotaros cackled, **I'll give them my Hissatsu waza: part 5!"**

"Actually Momo, I'll be using Wing Form in this fight," Saito spoke.

Momotaros face faulted after hearing that.

**"Nani?-! Why the Naraku..."**

"Don't start or I'll take your pudding away," Saito threatened, "Same thing goes if you try to kill any attacking Robians."

Momtaros growled before stomping the floor, **"Fine, but I'll still give those walking tin cans a beating of a life time!"**

**"Our strength will make them cry!" **Kintaros declared as he cracked his neck a little.

**"I shall not dissapoint you, dear hime,"** Sieg bowed to the Sally.

**"Same herem Sally-hime," **Urataros nodded in agreement.

**"Wai! This'll be fun!" **Ryutaros cheered.

"I'll help with the factory Sally-hime," Roll spoke.

"Good, Becasue I'll need you, Luffy, Ben, and Makoto to help me," Sally nodded.

"Hai," Makoto nodded.

"Got it Sally," Ben added.

Luffy responded with a nod and slamed his fist together.

"Alright, and that leaves everyone else on the other team," Sally said as she motioned to the rest of the group.

"Ow! time for me to get freaky!" Franky declared as he did a pose.

"You're already freaky," Sanji and Kevin silently said.

"OH man, I don't want to head back out there," Ussop whimpered.

"It's not like we have a choice Ussop," Nami sighed as she didn't want to fight as well.

"Ulp... My 'I-can't-go-back-out-there-and-fight-those-scary-ENFORCERBots-and-that-creepy-vile' desease is acting up again," Ussop gulped as he started to shake like a leaf.

**"Tch... wimp,"** Momtaros scoffed at him.

Zoro responded with a nod, slowly unsheathing one of his sword.

"I'll do my best Miss Sally," Chopper said with determination in his voice.

Robin and Gen just nodded in response to the Mobian princess.

"I'm itchin to fight again, so you better believe I'm ready," Axl grinned.

"We're apporaching our stop now Sally-san," Saito pointed out to Sally.

Sally nodded before turning to everyone, "Okay, lets do this people,"

Everyone else nodded in response before DenLiner slowly came to a stop.

* * *

><p>Outside an abandoned factory, a small group of ENFORCERBots were searching around it, trying to look for something.<p>

-Find anything yet!- an ENFORCERBot called out to the others.

-Nope, just junk under here,- one ENFORCERBot sighed as he looked under a broken down mech.

-Nothing here either,- another ENFORCERBot sighed as he popped up from a pile of SWATBot parts.

-I found a penny!- A ENFORCERBot cheered as he popped up from a pile of trash.

-You idiot!- ENFORCERBot 1 yelled as he smacked ENFORCERBot 4 on the head, -We didn't come here to look for money! We came here to look for those furry freaks!-

-Right! Sorry sir!- ENFORCERBot 4 yelped as he got out of the trash.

-Besides, commander Vile will have our hides if we don't find any of the Freedom fighters,- ENFORCERBot 1 wimpered, remembering what the blood red maverick did.

The other ENFORCERBots couldn't help but agree.

-I know he's the commander and everything,- ENFORCERBot 2 began, -But... did he really need to kill those other two ENFORCERBots right in front of us?-

-Don't you know? The commander is hell bent on finding them for tricking him so easily, so he's really angry at the moment,- ENFORCERBot 3 pointed out.

-I see...- ENFORCERBot 2 said before noticing something, -Um... sir?-

-Yeah?- ENFORCERBot 1 said as he turned to ENFORCERBot 2.

ENFORCERBot pointed to something, -Was that door always there before?- He asked.

-Huh?- ENFORCERBot 1 raised a non existent eye brow and looked in the direction his fellow ENFORCERBot was pointing in.

He saw a lone door near one of the broken down machines, -I don't think so, you better check it out soldier,- He ordered ENFORCERBot 2.

ENFORCERBot 2 just nodded in response before motioning ENFORCERBot 4 to follow him, the slowly approached the door and got on each side of the door. ENFORCERBot 2 did some motions to ENFORCERBot 4, who nodded before both kicked down the door and aimed their blasters.

-FRE...- ENFORCERBot 4 couldn't finish as he was cut in half by something.

-What the...?- ENFORCERBot 2 was about to say before his head got sliced off.

ENFORCERBot 1 was about to fire on the two who attacked the other ENFORCERBots before his head got blasted of by something.

ENFORCERBot 3 just gulped, seeing the three before him that took down his fellow ENFORCERBots. it was two of the newly recruited Freedom fighter Roronoa Zoro and 'Cyborg' Franky. The third figure didn't come up in his data banks as he looked at what appears to be a red oni looking creature.

**"Boo!" **Momotaros roared at the lone ENFORCERBot.

-Yipe!- ENFORCERBot 3 yelped before pressing a button on his helmet, -I need back up! repeat, I need back up!-

-Roger that over!- an ENFORCERbot answered over the communicator.

-Now you guys are going to get it!- ENFORCERBot 3 yelled, -As soon as the other ENFORCERBots get here, you 3 won't stand a...- Before he could finish, he sees more of the newly recruited Freedom fighters, Sonic, and 4 more people that didn't come up in his data banks, -...Chance? oh crud.-

"What was that you said? that we wouldn't stand a chance," Franky grinned before cracking his knuckles, "Bot- Bro, you don't know how wrong you are."

ENFORCERBot 3 let out an audible gulp before seeing more ENFORCERBots come into the Factory.

-What's the prob...- the lead ENFORCERBot was about to say before seeing the group before him, He and the other ENFORCERBots, plus ENFORCERBot 3, aimed their blasters at the group, -FREEZE!-

"Yeah, not gonna happen," Kevin grinned as he placed his hand on the wall and absorbed the metal in it and turned his hands into sledge hammers.

-You just made a big mistake buddy!- the lead ENFORCERBot yelled as he was about to fire his blaster at Kevin, only for him to get blasted away by a blast of mana from Gwen.

-Sir!- The group of ENFORECERBots gasped before aiming their blasters at the group again.

The group of Freedom fighters and Imagin got into battle position, before Saito, now with a few white streaks in his quils, his eyes silver, and a white feather boa around his neck, motioned to them to wait a moment before walking in front of the group.

-What's that guy doing?- one ENFORCERBot asked the one next to him.

-Don't know,- the other ENFORCERBot shrugged, -But what's with his get up? Does he think he's royalty or something?-

-If so, he's probably stupid or something,- Another ENFORCERBot shrugged.

W-Saito narrowed his eyes at thr group of ENFORCERBots before a flying ring of enregy hovored around him for a moment before wrapping around his waist. The ring truned out to be a belt with a gold buckle with wings flanking it with the center being white and a beautiful tune coming from it.

**"For your master to peform such a vulgar thing such as Roboticization and steal a Hime's kingdom is a crime I shall not permit," **W-Saito stated as he brought out a black box and brought it down to his belt, **"Henshin."**

**-WING FORM-**

**Cue: Double Action Wing Form**

White energy arched of him before he changed into a suit of armor. The bodysuit under the armor was bright gold instead of black. A black back plate hovered behind her as well as a white chest plate in front her with white wing-like shoulder-guards hovering, flanking her. The armor then snapped onto her body with a loud clank. A blue swan then slid over her faceplate before the neck of the bird folded back and the wings snapped onto the helmet to form a visor.

**"****Kōrin, man o jishite (Advent, above it all)…"** Wing Form stated as feather fells around him, adding more to his majestic look.

"Wow..." Gwen awed at the transformation.

"Wait, Why isn't he in that red armor from before?" Axl asked.

**"The armor that Saito wears, when he becomes Den-O, looks different depending which one of us is possesing him at themoment," **Urataros replied.

"I see, So when we first met him, he had Momtaros possesing him and was in that red armor, right?" Axl asked agian.

**"Hai, Though the porper name for it Axl-san, is Den-O: Sword Form,"** Urataros pointed out.

-Don't get cocky!- one ENFORCERBot charged at Wing Form and began to try and strike him, only for Wing Form to gracefully dodge the slashes from the ENFORCERBots arm blade, all while keeping his hands behind his back.

**"Peon," **Wing Form stated before backhandingthe ENFORCERBot, destroying the head, before taking out his DenGasher parts, forming a boomerang and hand axe, **"Thou hath angered a prince. Thine lives are to be forfeit."**

"Let's go!" Franky roared as he pulled his right pointer finger back, revealing a barrel that quickly shot a bullet and went through a visor of a ENFORCERBot, "Ouch Finger! Master Nail!"

-Holy crap!- an ENFORCERBot screamed as Franky exhaled a flurry of nails.

**"Sepparu!"** Kintaros roared as he slammed an open palm at an ENFORCERBot, sending him into three more.

**"Mind if I destroy you all?"** Ryutaros asked as he pulled out a black and violet blaster and quickly destroyed the head of two more ENFORCERBots, **"Kotae wa kiitenai!"**

**"Mind if I string you along?"** Urataros asked, **"Oh! It's Lord Robotnik!"**

-Hail, Robotnik!- seven ENFORCERBots quickly turned as they extended an arm out while keeping one on this side, adopting a German accent before a blue rod with silver, hollow hexagons slammed into their heads, shattering them.

**"And that was the worst lie I had,"** Urataros tsked.

"Okay. Go, go, go," Sally whispered nearby as the other team went off as the ENFORCERBots were distracted.

**"Kneel before thy blade!"** Wing Form declared as he threw his boomerang at the ENFORCERBots.

* * *

><p>"Im...Impossible!" Robotnik gasped, "How can this be?"<p>

"Well, sir, those unknowns must be the cause," Orbot noted as he showed Kintaros throwing an ENFORCERBot at the screen.

-It's Muffin Time, sir- an ENFORCERBot wearing a pink apron said as he held up a tray with a muffin on it.

"I like Huggy Time better," Cubot spoke cutely as he hugged Robotnik's foot.

"And I like Throwing-you-into-the-trash-can Time!" Robotnik growled as he pulled Cubot off and threw him into a trashcan.

-It's Muffin Time, sir- the ENFORCERBot informed as he brought in two muffins on the tray.

"You're broken!" Robotnik snapped.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going ono over there?" Vile wondred as he saw multiple explosions going off in the distance.<p>

"The ENFORCERBots are fighting most of the Freedom fighters."

Vile quickly turned his head to the left to see Hazama walk up to him.

"WHAT?-! You better not be lying to me Hazama!" He demanded the green haired man.

"Nope, just wanted to tell you is all," Hazama answered with a creepy smirk.

Vile was about to head of in that direction before Hazama spoke again.

"There are some other Freedom fighters heading here right now."

Vile raised a non existant eye brow before slowly turning back to Hazama.

"Which one's?" He asked.

"Monkey D. Luffy, Ben Tennyson, Makoto Nanaya, Roll Cyber Sakurai, and 'Princess' Sally Acorn."

"So the rubber idiot, the transforming brat, and three half breed freaks are heading here," Vile scoffed before turning around, "No thanks, I rather get to where the action is right now."

"Actually Vile, it's best if you stay here," Hazma ordered coldly the blood red maverick.

"Why should I?" Vile asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Well think about it, the princess is one of the key members of the Freedom fighters," Hazama started, "Without her, the other members will weep and won't stand a chance against Robotnik and us."

Vile smiled evily under his helmet, knowing where Hazma was going with this, "I get ya, take out the Princess..."

"...And the rest will fall like dominos," Hazama finished with the same creepy smirk from before.

"Ha ha ha! You talked me into it creepy!" Vile cackled, "I'll stay here and kill the Freedom fighters precious princess!"

"Glad you see it my way Vile," Hazama smirked before turning around and walked away slowly, "I'll tell you this before I leave, try not get too angry when you lose."

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?-!" Vile demanded as he turned around, only to see Hazama no longer there, "I swear, that guy confuses me every time I hear him talk like that. Tch, whatever, I got me a princess to kill."

* * *

><p>"Oni Giri!" Zoro yelled as he sliced right through 5 ENFORCERBots.<p>

**"Raahh!" **Momotaros roared as he sliced up 3 ENFORCERBots with a red and silver sword, **"Come on you crappy pieces of metal! You better show me your Climax!"**

"Go Momotaros! Zoro! Show those things not to mess with your captain!" Ussop cheered as he and Nami hid behind one of the abandoned machines.

"Your fighting too ya idiot!" Kevin snapped at Ussop before ducking under a ENFORCERBots arm blade and uppercuts it with one of his sledge hammer hands.

"No way Kevin! I'm not...!" Ussop was interuppted by a shot from an ENFORCERBot behind him, which missed him and Nami by a few inchs.

-Damn, how could i miss an easy shot like that?- the ENFORCERBot pondered before shrugging it of and headed towards Ussop and Nami with his arm blade out, -Say your prayers Hu...-

"Poitrine!" Sanji yelled before delivering a powerful stabbing kick in the ENFORCERBots chest, sending it crashing into 4 nearby ENFORCERBots, "Stay away from Nami-swan you shitty pieces of metal!"

"Way to go Sanji-kun!" Nami cheered.

"It's no problem Nami-Swan! I'll do anything to protect you!" Sanji said happily beroe runnig of to fight more of the ENFORCERBots.

Chopper got into a fighting stance, causing the 4 ENFORCERBots in front of him to laugh.

-This little shrimp thinks he can fight us!' One of the EFORCERBots laughed.

-Yeah, what's he going to do? kick us in the shins?- another ENFORCERNot laughed.

Chopper didn't take this lightly and went into heavy point, causing the 4 ENFORCERBots to stop laughing and start screaming.

-It's a monster!- All 4 ENFORCERBots screamed before Chopper slammed his fist on their heads, breaking them upon impact.

Chopper reverted back to brain point to dodge a few shots from 3 ENFORCERBots and dashed at them before turning back to heavy point and clotheslined them

"Hey! Bot-heads!"

5 ENFORCERBots turned their heads to see Axl with a smug grin on his face.

"I believe its time for you to say 'ello to my little friend" He taunted them as he twirled one of his blasters on his pointer finger.

-Rediculous!- 1 ENFORCERBot, adapting a transylvanian accent, declared, -And you also fail to realize that you have only 1 blaster While we have 5, and that you fail to see that we surround you 5 to 1, and...-

The ENFORCERBot with the accent went on and on, unaware that Axl had a meschievious grin on his face and put his blasters behind his back before pulling out something which caused the 5 ENFORCERBots, including the one talking, to pale.

-Is that a f-f-flamethrower?" The ENFORCERBot with the accent whimpered before he and his buddies got blasted by Axl's falmethrower.

"These guys are pretty stupid if they're suppose to be more advance than the SWATBots," Kevin snorted before backhanding a approaching ENFORCERBot.

"Yeah, but they're a lot more fun to mess with," Sonic smirked before spin dashing through 3 ENFORCERBots.

"Got a point there blue dude," Kevin smirked before pulling a ENFORCERBot into a headlock. He then reverted one of his hammer hands back to normal before noogying the ENFORCERBot.

-Ahh! Uncle! Uncle!- The ENFORCERBot cried out.

Kevin stopped as he took his hand of the ENFORCERBot before reverting it inot a mace, which caused the ENFORCERBot to pale before Kevin slammed it into it's face, destroying it upon impact.

-No where to go you...- an ENFORCERBot was about to yell at Robin before seeing 3 other ones staring at her, -Hey you idoits! Stop staring at her like that!-

-We can't help it,- the 3 ENFORCERBots droaned simultaneously as they continued to look at Robin, who started to cross her arms, -She's so sexy.-

-Oh brother,- the ENFORCERBot not staring at Robin groaned before he and the other 3 ENFORCERBots had hands appear on them.

"Clutch!" Robin yelled out, causing the hands on the 4 ENFORCERBots to bend them backwards, braking them in half in the process.

Wing Form easily dodged the oncoming shots from 6 ENFORCERBots and slashed them with his hand-axe.

-Hold it right there buddy!- and ENFORCERBot yelled as he and 4 other ENFORCERBots aimed thier blasters at Den-O: Wing Form.

**"Ruffians! You _dare _to order a prince? Zu ga takai(Your heads are too high)!" **Wing Form snapped before the 5 ENFORCERBots surrounding him began to shrink.

-What the...?- one of the ENFORCERBots wondered before he and the other 4 ENFORCERbots got crushed by a bigger ENFORCERBot that got thrown by Kintaros.

"These things just keep coming!" Zoro yelled as he sliced off the heads of the 4 ENFORCERBots surrounding him.

"Just hold on a little longer! The others should be at the Factory by now!" Gwen yelled to him before summoning a barrier of mana to block a volley of shots from the 3 ENFORCERBots in front of her.

"Let's hope so!" Axl yelled as he switched his flamethrower with his blasters and shot 4 ENFORCERBots with them, "Otherwise we'll have a whole city's worth of ENFORCERBots on our hands!"

* * *

><p>Speaking of the others, Sally, Roll, Luffy, Ben, and Makoto where just about to reach the ENFORCERBot factory.<p>

"How much longer before we reach the factory Sally?-!" Luffy yelled as he and the others ran.

"The entrance is just up ahead of us Luffy!" Sally replied as she and the others reached the Factory.

"Hai, lets..." Makoto stopped right there before calling to the others, "Matte!"

Sally, Roll, Ben, and Luffy stopped and turned to look at her.

"What's wrong Makoto-san?" Roll asked the Squirrel-hybrid.

"I sense somebody here, and it's not Baldy Mcnosehair," Makoto said with her eyes narrowed. She then pulled of her cloak, revealing her combat clothes again.

Ben turned his face away from Makoto with a big blush on his face, '_I forgot about what she wears underneath that cloak of her's,' _He thought.

Makoto got into battle stance while her eyes looked behind her shoulder.

"You better come out of there if you know whats good for you," She warned the person in the dark allyway behind her.

Ben was about to ask somethig before a familiar voice spoke out.

"Not bad, you sensed me from all the way back here, you mutant squirrel freak."

Makoto immediately turned around to the allyway with a angered look on her face.

"YOU BETTER COME OUT HERE OR I'M GONNA DRAG YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF THERE MYSELF YOU YOU BASTARD!" She screamed before realizing what she said in that last part, "Oh crap, I just cursed in front of the princess! KYAA! I did it again!"

Ben blinked in suprise right there,seeing how Makoto went from a calm and collected woman in battle to a angry and furious girl who just had been made fun of. Normally when he's around here, she's energetic, kind, and sweet, but when she's about to fight, she's looks so calm and collected. Ben was about to talk to Makoto before the voice spoke up again.

"HAHAHA! Man that was rich to see, too bad I got to kill ya thought.

The group looked to see a familiar blood red robot come out of the shadows.

"Uh oh, We forgot about him!" Roll gasped as Yacker hid behind Roll.

"That's right you mutant fox freak," Vile sneered, which caused Roll to glare angrily at him, "Aw, what's the matter? Did I hit a nerve or somthing?"

Luffy looked at Vile in confusion before speaking to his friends, "Hey guys..."

"Yeah Luffy?" Ben said as he looked at him.

"What was the bucket headed guy's name again?" Luffy asked stupidly.

Vile nearly tripped before glaring at Luffy angrily.

"B-B-BUCKET HEAD! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT ONE STRAWHAT!" Vile barked, "AND YOU SHOULD REMEMBER MY NAME! IT'S TO FREAKING EASY TO FORGET!"

"What was our name again? Bile? No... Rile? no that's not it either," Luffy pondred before getting it, "I know! it's Kyle right?" Or not.

Vile looked like he was about to explode in anger.

"YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT!" Vile snapped at Luffy, "DO I LOOK LIKE SOME SMALL JEWISH KID WITH A GREEN HAT AND ORANGE COAT THAT GETS PICKED ON BY A FAT BASTARD?-!"

"No, You just looked more like a Kyle to me, Bucket head guy." Luffy replied as he tilted his head to the left slightly.

Vile trembled for a few seconds with his left eye twitching like crazy before he roared in anger, "RAAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAHH HHH! THAT'S IT STRAWHAT! I WAS GOING TO GO AFTER THE PRINCESS FIRST! BUT I'LL GO AND KILL YOU INSTEAD YOU RUBBER BASTARD!-!-!-!" He yelled as he charged at Luffy with his jets pack flaring behind him.

"Woah!" Luffy gasped as Vile tackled him, sedning both him and his attacker away from the group.

"Luffy!" Ben yelledbefore activating the Ultimatrix, "Hold on! I'll..."

"Now now Benjamin, Let Vile have his fun with your rubber freind."

Makoto's eyes widened in fear after hearing that voice.

"N-n-no...it can't be," She whispered before she and the others looked up at the roof of the factory. standing on top of it was someone that caused Makoto to tremble in fright, "H-h-hazama."

"Nice to see you again Nanaya-san," Hazama grinned as he pulled his hat over his eyes slightly before suddenly appearing in front of her, "It's been a while hasn't it."

Ben, Sally, and Roll stepped back a few feet from the green haired man, suprised that he just appeared from the factory's roof to right in front of Makoto.

"Last time I saw ya, you threw a monkey wrench into my little plan back in our world," Hazama said as he stepped back a little from the squirrel-hybrid, "You were a lot braver back then too. Well, that _was_ before I showed you my true self. The look on your face when you couldn't do a thing to me at all was priceless, much like the one your giving me right now."

Makoto didn't say anything as her trembling increased with each word Hazama said.

"What's wrong Nanaya-san?" The green haired man asked as he leaned foward to her face a little and inched his hand slowly to her, "Cat got your tongue?"

As soon as his hand touched her, Makoto screamed as she knocked Hazama's hand away from her face and collapsed to her knees.

"Makota!" Ben yeeled as he, Sally, and Roll went to check and see if she was alright.

"Makoto-san, daijoubu?" Roll asked.

"K-k-k-keep him away..."

"Huh?" Ben pondered before kneeling down to Makoto to see her face full of fright while tears flowed down from her eyes.

"P-p-please..." She whispered, her voice shaking with fear, "Keep that...that _monster _away from me."

"Makoto-san," Roll whispered, sad to see her friend so shaken up like this.

"Wow, that really hurt Nanaya-san."

Ben, Sally, and Roll turned thier heads to Hazmam, glaring at the Green haired man.

"Is that anyway for you to act around old friends?' Hazama teasingly asked, waving his hand like it was hurt, "I guess I'll have to teach you some manners then."

Hazama slowly started walking towards the group, mainly Makoto, with a sinister gleam in his eyes. just as Hazama was about half way to teh group, Ben stood up and got into a defencive stance in front of Makoto.

"You try to touch her and you'll regret it," Ben warned him, his eyes narrowed and his hand about to slam down on the Ultimatrix's dial.

"I was wondering when we would meet Benjamin," Hazama grinned, "Oh, dear, I forgot to introduce myself to you and your friends, You may call me Hazama."

Ben, Sally, and Roll didn't say anything as they continued to glare at him.

"It's okay for you not too answer, because you'll soon be dead anyway," Hazma grinned sinisterly.

"Roll," Ben spoke, his gaze not leaving Hazama.

"Hai?"

"I want you to go and check on Luffy and see if he's alright," He said to the hedgefox.

Roll didn't say a word as she dashed off in the direction Luffy and Vile went.

"Sally."

"Yes Ben?"

"You and Makoto go into the Factory and stop the production of the ENFORCERBots," Ben said to her.

Sally nodded before Shaking Makoto slightly, snapping her out of her trembling, "Makoto, we need to go."

"B-b-but... what about...?"

"Don't worry Makoto," Ben spoke to her," I don't know what this guy did to you, but I promise you, I won't let him lay a hand on you."

"Ben..." Makoto whispered with a small blush on her face before she got up, "Kay, but be careful."

With that said, She and Sally headed into the ENFORCERBot Factory with Hazama not paying them anymind.

"Aren't you going to try and stop them?" Ben asked Hazama, ready to salm down on the Ultimatrix.

"I already know what today's outcome is going to be anyway, so why bother?" Hazma relied with a shruge before grinning, "But at least I get to have some fun with ya Benjamin."

Ben didn't say anything else as he slammed down on the dial, transforming him. In his place was a tailess, muscular, humanoid tiger. Rather big claws were in the middle of his hands and he had a vicious look in his eyes.

"Rath!" He roared.

"Oh ho, I get to fight this one huh?" Hazama smirked as he pulled out 2 balisong-style butterfly knifes from teh sleeves of his suit, "Lucky me, I was starting to get tired of messing around with Vile."

"Let me tell ya something Hazama!" Rath yelled, "I'm gonna take those toothpicks of your and shove them down your throat!"

Hazama replied Raths threat with a creepy grin, "I like to see you try Benjamin."

Rath roared as he lept at Hazama, who charged at him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Roll was was looking around the city for Luffy, who had got tackled by an angered Vile.<p>

"Luffy-san, Where are you?" Roll wondred as she ran, before hearing something.

"STAND STILL YOU RUBBER BASTARD!"

Roll stopped, hearing the voice of Vile nearby. She then ran in the direction the voice came from and came up to a empty area with some piles of broken SWATBots laying around. She then saw Luffy dodging the mutiple blast Vile shot at him with his shoulder cannon.

Vile growled in fustration before dashing at Luffy and tried to cut him with a arm blade that appeared on his wrist.

"Woah!" Luffy yelped as he ducked under Vile's arm blade. He then gave Vile a powerful punch to the gut, which sent him staggering back a little. Luffy then stretched his right arm back.

"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" Luffy yelled as he shot his fist at Vile, hitting him in the visor.

Vile again staggered back a few feet, shaking his head from the blow before looking at Luffy.

"Man, for an idiot, he packs a strong punch," He whispered while glaring at the straw-hat captain, who glared back at him.

"Why are you trying to kill me?-!" Luffy demended, "And why are you working for that evil bald fat guy?-!"

"You wanna know why?" Vile asked before chuckling evily, "You want to know why?-! I'll tell you why! I'm trying to kill you becaused you pissed me off! and the other, well... I can't help but agree with what Robotnik did to those furry freaks. I mean, they had something we both hated."

"And that is?" Luffy asked.

"Those damn furry freaks had the nerve to try and dream!" Vile began, "I mean, it's really Pointless to try and fulfill something as stupid as dreams. like, 'I want to make the coolest machine ever' or, 'I'm going to become the worlds strongest hero'. BAH! Crap like that is meaningless! Why dream when your just going to end up dying anyway?-!"

Luffy clenched his fist in anger after hearing most of Vile's words.

Roll narrowed her eyes at Vile while she peeked from behind on of the nearby building.

"You know what me and Robotnik say about dreams?" Vile asked with a evil smile under his helmet, "Dreams are meant to be broken, and should wither up...and die."

Luffy had enough of this and slammed his fist on the ground and started to pump the blood flow in his legs at a faster rate, causing his body to let out steam, and turn red.

"GEAR SECOND!" He yelled.

Vile didn't feel intimidated at this and just scoffed, "You think just because you changed your skin's color, doesn't mean you'll beat me!" He charged at Luffy, who dissipated from view, "What the...?"

"GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTOL!" A fast fist hit vile in the face, causing him to fall on his back and skid backwards into a pile of broken SWATBots.

Vile sat up in shock while trying to find his target, "The hell?-! How did he...?"

POW!

"GAH!" Vile creid out in pain as he got punched to the side of his head by Luffy as he flew to the other side of the area. He stopped himself by landing on his feet before seeing Luffy dash at him in a flash.

"JET BULLET" Luffy punched Vile again in less than a split second, knocing him against a nearby building, "JET WHIP!" Luffy stretched his leg, and swung it horizontally at Vile, sending him flying to his sides before Luffy appeared in front of him, "JET RIFLE!" Luffy punched Vile with a twisted fist, sending him crashing into a huge pile of broken SWATBots.

Roll couldn't help but watch in awe as she saw how fast Luffy attacked Vile, "S-s-sugoi, He's as fast as Sonic-kun, Zane and me. maybe even faster," She awed with yacker slowly nodding in agreement.

Vile slowly got out of the broken pile of SWATBots and looked to see Luffy glaring at him, which he sent back.

"Just because you got some luckey punches in, DOESN'T MEAN YOU'LL BEAT ME!" He yelled before charging at Luffy at high speed.

Luffy stretched his arms back real far before dashing at Vile," GUMO GOMU NO JET BAZOO...!"

"Infinity Gig!" Vile yelled as he fired his fist at Luffy, causing him to fly back.

"Your not the only one who can throw a mean punch straw-hat!" He yelled before going into a fighting stance, "You better be ready! Becasue I'm not going to hold back!"

Luffy got up and charged at Vile, who charged right back. Both threw a punch at each other, thier fist causing a bright light to engulf the area around them as soon as they made contact with each other.

* * *

><p>"Come on..." Sonic groaned as he kicked over another ENFORCERBot, "This is getting to be a pain."<p>

**"You kidding me, Ao-Yaro? I'm having a blast!"** Momotaros roared as he rammed his silver and red sword into five ENFORCERBots and threw them into five more.

**"Wai! Bang-bang!"** Ryutaros shouted as he blasted ten more, **"Mind if I borrow your body?"**

"What...?" Sonic began.

**"Kotae wa kiitenai!" **Ryutaros exclaimed before he jumped into Sonic, turning bits of his quills purple while a pair of headphones appeared on his neck.

**"Good idea!"** Momotaros smirked before he jumped into Zoro, causing his eyes to turn red, his hair to gain red highlights, and a black punk jacket to appear on him, **"Heh. I've never used three swords before...But they'll make the best Climax! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"**

**"I apologize, but I need your figure,"** Urataros apologized as he jumped into Nami, changing her outfit into that of a teacher's with glasses and blue highlights in her hair, **"Mind if I string you along?"**

**"My strength will make you cry!"** K-Usopp roared as he picked up an ENFORCERBots and threw it into ten more before cracking his neck.

"They just possessed them!" Chopper yelped before R-Sonic pulled his blaster out and got two more ENFORCERBots behind Chopper.

**"Bang-bang! Wai!"** R-Sonic laughed as more ENFORCERBots approached him, **"Ne, ne, mind if ya dance with me? Kotae wa kiitenai!"**

With that, R-Sonic snapped his fingers.

**Cue: CLIMAX JUMP HIP-HOP VERSION**

The visors of the ENFORCERBots turned a vivid violet as they shot up rigid. Suddenly, they began to hip hop dance with R-Sonic, the Imagin-possessed Hedgehog grinning as he took the lead of them.

"Ow! Now that is SUPER!" Franky declared as he posed.

"How's he controlling them?" Gwen asked, "I can feel a bit of energy, but I don't know what it is."

"It's a special ability he has," U-Nami noted as she stabbed another ENFORCERBot in the head unit with her staff.

"Really?"

"Indeed. We don't know how he has it. He just does. However, we believe we have an idea with Sieg's ability," U-Nami noted as she saw Wing Form shrink more ENFORCERBots befoer elegantly cleaving down two ENFORCERBots with his weapons.

"How so?" Gwen asked.

"He was, in a way, 'born' in this time."

"He was born?"

"He had possesed a woman who was pregnant with a child. Upon birth, the child was kidnapped with Sieg. We all believed that he had been contracted to the baby until Ryoutarou found out the mother was the one he contracted with, the wish being 'To protect my son.' We believe because of him being 'born' in this time, he gained his power. Why, he could possess Ryoutarou even though he did not have a contract with him and kept all of us."

"I see," Gwen nodded, "But who's...?"

-Raaahh!" an ENFORCERBot screamed as he jumped in the air to try and slice Gwen up with his arm blade.

Gwen summoned a barrier of mana and blocked the incoming strike from the ENFORCERBot. She then grabbed the ENFORCERBot with a tendrel of mana and tossed him into 5 other ENFORCERBots. She was about to ask U-Nami her question before seeing imagin possessed woman fight of two ENFORCERBots.

"I'll ask him another time," She said before firing more disk of mana at the ENFORCERbots.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Sally and Makoto, they were head towards the computer room to stop the production of the ENFORCWERbots. Sally looked at Makoto, who was silent after that scene with Hazama, as they ran.<p>

"Makoto," Sally spoke, getting Makoto's attention.

"Yeah?" Makoto replied as she turned her head to the mobian princess.

"That man back there, you seem to know something about him, who is he?"

Makoto stopped after that question. She was silent for a few moments before replying.

"Hazama is his name," She explained, "But I'll tell you right now Sally-hime that he's no man. He's a monster."

Sally raised an eye brow at that.

"Back in my home world, I had fought him when I was trying to get my freinds back from him. I was winning at first but..." Makoto paused for a moment, her eyes starting to tear up, "But when he showed me his true form, I... I... I couldn't do a thing too him. I couldn't even move because..." She paused again, the tears in her eyes staring to swell up, "It was like I was staring at death, like I was staring at the devil himself. I thought... (Sniffle) I thought he was gonna kill me, or... or..." she couldn't even finish as she started to cry a little, wrapping her amrs around herself.

Sally felt bad for asking that question now, see how bad it upset her friend. She didn't know much about that man Hazama, but seeing how bad hr scared Makoto, she could tell how evil that man was. Even though he didn't show it, Sally felt a big feeling of uneasiness from him. not wanting to see her friend like this, she started to speak up.

"It's okay Makoto, you won't have to worry about him."

Makoto, wiping the tears away from her eyes, slowly turned her head to the princess.

"Why?" she asked her.

"Because me, Sonic, and the others will make sure he won't hurt you ever again." Sally replied.

Makoto smiled a little after hearing her say that.

"Plus, Ben is outside fighting him as we speak," Sally added.

Makoto blushed a little after that part was heared. She and Ben had become good friends during thier stay at Knothole. back during her school days, she would just stare at the cute guys in her class, developing a small crush on them, but Ben... he was different. In her opinion, not only was he cute, but brave, kind, and willing to protect his friends, much like her.

"Ben-kun..." She whispered before smiling at Sally, "Thanks you... Sally-hime."

"Don't mention it Makoto," Sally replied, returning the smile Makoto gave her with a smile of her own.

-Priority 2: Princess Sally Acorn spotted.-

The two girls shifted into battle stance and turned around to see the source of the voice.

It was a small group of SWATBots.

"It's only some SWATBots," Sally sighed in relief.

-Stand down in the name of lord Robotnik,- the lead SWATBot said in it's usual mono-tone voice.

Makoto cracked her knuckles a little before whispering to Sally, "You go on ahead Sally-hime, I'll take care of these clunkers."

Sally nodded in response before running to the factory's computer room.

The lead SWATBot was about to fire his blaster at Sally before Makoto appeared in front of him and gave him a uppercut, sending him flying out the factory. The other SWATBots looked at Makoto in fright, even though they didn't show it, and backed away slowly.

"Sorry boys, but if you want to get to her, you'll have to go through me," Makoto smirked as she got into her battle stance.

* * *

><p>Rath roared as he threw a couple of punches at Hazama, who dodged them easily. Rath then tried to cut him with one of his claws before he green haried manjumped back slightly to avoid it. Rath was becoming ticked off at him before trying to slam his hands on Hazama, who dissipated from view, making Rath hit the ground instead.<p>

"Come on you green haired pansy! Stop moving around so much and let me pound your creepy face in!" Rath yelled.

Hazama appeared in front of him with his ussual creepy grin on his face.

"Now why would I want to do that? It's much more fun to mess with you when you're in this form Benjamin," Hazama smirked.

Rath threw a punch at Hazama, who tilted his head to dodge the fist and lept back a few feet away from him.

"I'm sensing a lot of hostility from you Benjamin, tell me, what did I do to anger you? oh wait, I didn't, because this form is almost always angry."

"SHUT UP!" Rath yelled as he threw a huge piece of metal at Hazama, who jumped out of the way to avoid it.

"I think I get why you're so angry Benjamin," Hazma started, "It's because of what I did to Makoto-san, isn't it?"

Rath growled in response, making the creepy grin on Hazama's face become wider.

"It seems I got it right. I'll tell ya, seeing her freak out like that made my day. you see, back in the world me and her come from, She couldn't do a damn thing to me. I pretty much beat her like a rag doll."

Rath groled even more as Hazama walked towards him.

"And to think, she fought me just so she could get her friends back. pointless really. Maybe..." Hazma paused before he opened one of his eyes half way at Rath, "I should have killed her back then."

POW!

Hazama was sent flying from a powerful punch Rath gave him. Hazama stopped himself in the air and landed his feet on the ground, skidding to a halt.

"Wow... you acutally got a hit on me Benjamin, I'm impressed," He grinned.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING HAZAMA!" Rath yelled, "I'M GOING TO POUND THAT CREEPY FACE OF YOUR'S IN FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIEND! NOBODY HURTS AND THREATENS TO KILL RATH'S FRIENDS LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

Hazama had a bored look on his face now, "Now that I think about it, this form is really loud. Can you transform into something else that's not as loud?"

Rath charged at Hazama with his claws out, ready to tear the green haired man a new one.

* * *

><p>Luffy and Vile punched eachother hard in the face, sending eachother skidding back a few feet.<p>

"JET PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his fist at Vile, who side stepped to the right to dodge it.

Vile removes his arm to reveal a missle in it.

"Banzai beetle!" Vile fired a winged missle at Luffy, who jumped out of the missle's away. Vile smirked before aiming his shoulder cannon at him.

"Trident Line!" he fires 3 green energy blast at Luffy, who dodged the first two but got hit by the last one.

"Gaah!" Luffy yelled in pain as he started falling to the floor, before streatching his arms at Vile and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"JET ROCKET!" Luffy sprung himself over at Vile, tackling him in the stomach.

Vile grunted before kneeing luffy in the face and grabbing him by his vest and reeling his arm back.

"Golden right!" He punches Luffy hard in the face while his fist disconnected from his wrist and send the straw-hat captain flying into a wall, "You had enough yet Straw-hat?-!"

His reply was a hard, fast punch to the face, causing him to stagger back a little.

Luffy charged at Vile while reeling his arms back.

"JET BAZOOKA!" He yelled, thrusting both of his palms into Vile's chest, causing big damage to him.

"GAAAAH!" Vile cried out in pain as he was sent flying into a wall. He then jumped high in the air and aimed his knee at Luffy, "Dragon Wrath!" He fires a blast of fire at Luffy.

"WOAH!" Luffy yelped as he dodged the flames coming towards him.

"GAHAHAHA! DIE STRAW-HAT! BURN AND DIE BY MY FLAMES!" Vile cackled before turning off the flames and charged at Luffy, who charged at him.

* * *

><p>Makoto gave a powerful kick to the last 2 SWATBots in front of her, sending them crashing into the factory wall and destroying them. She sighed before seeing the remaines of the SWATBots she and Sally ran into earlier.<p>

"Man, you'd think Robotnik would make them a little more tough, they took only one punch and they're destroyed like that," Makoto noted before looknig back in the direction Sally left in," Might as well check and see how Sally-hime is doing."

Makoto ran off in the direction Sally went for a before coming up to a closed door. She opened it up to reveal a room with a huge computer in it with the blue prints for the ENFORCERBots on the screen. In front of the computer, typing in a few things on the keyboard, was Sally, with her handheld computer next to her.

"Sally-hime!" She cried out, getting the Mobian princess's attention.

"Oh, It's only you Makoto," Sally sighed in relief.

Makoto blinked in confusion, thinking she saw a look of shock on Sally's face before she said that.

"Are you okay Sally-hime? You look like you just saw a ghost," She said concernedly.

"I'm fine Makoto," Sally replied, though she didn't feel fine on the inside. As she was searching the computer for the blue prints and programming for the ENFORCERBots, she came across 2 files labeled 'Maverick Generals' and 'Operation: Endgame.' She couldn't see what was inside the files because there was a powerful firewall protecting them. '_I got a bad feeling about what's behind those 2 files, especially the 2nd one. What is Robotnik planning?'_

"Ano...Sally-hime?" Makoto spoke.

"Wha...?" Sally muttered, losing her train of thought and turning to the human/squirrel hybred, "Yes Makoto?"

"Somthing just happened on the screen," Makoto said as she pointed to the computer's screen, which showed a window which showed 'ENFORCERBot programming download complete.'

"Good, that means Nicole managed to get into the file's" Sally said as she picked up Nicole from the computer, "Nicole, show all programs for the ENFORCERBots."

-Affermitive Sally, displaying list of programs for the ENFORCERBots now,- Nicole replied, showing a holographic image of a ENFORCERBot with a holographic window next to it.

**ENFORCERBot programs: Speak function operational.**

**Attack function operational. **

**Mobility operational.**

**Counter attack strategy function deleted.**

**Defense against any attack function deleted.**

**Objective: Capture the Freedom fighters, the Straw-hat pirates, the crossbreed, and the reploid.**

"Wait, I thought these ENFORCERBots were supposed to be tougher than the SWATBots," Makoto spoke, trying her best not to scream in anger after reading the word 'crossbreed', which is refering to her, as she and Sally read the programs on the screen, "What I'm seeing here, it makes it seem like there just as weak as them, Maybe even weaker."

"You're right Makoto," Sally agreed, "It seems the programs meant to make the ENFRCERBots stronger than the SWATBots were deleted."

"Do you think it was Saito?" Makoto aksed, thinking it was there new friend that deleted the two programs the ENFORCERBots had.

"I don't think so," Sally replied with a shrug.

"Um... one last question, do we still have to destroy the factory?" Makoto asked again.

"Yes, I set the computer to self destruct as soon as we leave," Sally replied, "There's 3 more factories like this one in Robotrpolis, but if we take out this one, it'll probably set Robotnik back by a few weeks."

"Cool," Makoto grinned, "That fatty won't know what hit him."

"Right," Sally nodded, "Now lets go."

With that said, She and Makoto left the Factory's main computer room, which showed a screen saying 'Self- destruct initiated in T-minus: 30 minutes.'

* * *

><p>Rath threw a few swipes of his claws at Hazama, who dodged them with ease, before recieving a kick to the jaw from him, sending the staggering back a few inchs. Rath growled as he rubbed his lower jaw, while glaring at Hazama.<p>

"Come on Benajmin, didn't you say you were going to pound my face in?" Hazama smirked, provoking Rath even more.

"GRRRRR THAT'S IT!" Rath roared, "I HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR CREEPY FACE! THE NEXT TIME RATH HITS YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO FEEL NOTHING FOR A WHOLE MONTH!"

'Oh? So your going to try and finish me in one blow?" Hazama asked before smirking, "Lets see you try, in fact, let's make a game out of it. If you can't hit me withen one minute, then... let's just say it'll be unpleasent for you."

"Alright! Then lets begin!" Rath yelled as he lept high into the air and shot down at Hazama, trying to slam his body on him. Hazama jumped back to dodge, making Rath hit the ground and leave a hole shaped like him in it.

Rath spit out the dirt in his mouth before getting up, and glare at the Rath shaped hole.

"Let me tell you something Rath-shaped hole! You made Rath miss hitting that creepy Hazama guy!" He yelled at the hole for no apparent reason.

"45 seconds left Benjamin," Hazama chuckled, "And please, don't yell at the hole you made for no reason."

"SHUT UP!" Rath barked as he ran at Hazama with his arm out, trying to clothesline him. Hazama bent back a little to dodge the attack before jumping back to dodge a slash from Rath's claws.

"30 second left Benjamin, You better hurry it up," Hazma grinned.

Rath wasted no time as he ran at Hazama and threw multiple punches at his face, only for him to miss each time as Hazama weaved his head to dodge each punch. Rath threw a powerful uppercut at Hazama, who lept back a little to dodge.

"15 seconds left Benja..."

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP REMINDING ME!" Rath yelled, interuppting Hazama, as he lept at Hazama with his hands clenched together to give the green haired man a hammerslam.

Hazama smirked before leaping back again to dodge the attack.

"How rude, that'll cost you 10 seconds Benjamin," He scolded, "Now you have only one chance to try and hit me."

Rath roared before running at Hazama with his right arm reeled back.

"5..." Hazama counted down.

"Rahhh!" Rath yelled as he started approaching Hazama.

"4..."

Rath was half way to Hazama.

"3..."

Rath slammed his foot in the ground to give him a extra boost of speed.

"2..."

Rath had reached Hazama and was about to punch him in the face.

"1," Hazama smirked as he dissapate from Rath's view, making him hit the air. Hazama reappeared right behind him with his daggers out. A few seconds passed before Hazama slowly snapped his fingers.

"GAAAAAHHH!" Rath cried out in pain as multiple cuts appeared on his body, blood dripping from the wounds. He then fell on his knees as he transformed back to Ben, his cloths looking like they went through a maze of spikes and the wounds he had as Rath was on him as well.

"That's it?" Hazama blinked, "You fall after just one of my attacks? Now that's just weak. And here I thought you would be a lot tougher."

Ben slowly got up while ignoring the pain in his body and glared at Hazama.

"Oh? You want to keep going?" Hazama asked with a creepy grin.

Ben didn't reply as he was about to activate the Ultimatrix again.

"Well too bad," Hazama frowned before walking away, "I'm bored with you anyway."

"What?" Ben raised an eye brow at this, '_He's just walking away from our battle... just because he was bored?'_

"Is there an echo in here?" Hazama said as he looked behind his shoulder at Ben, "Yes, I'm walking away because I'm bored. Like I said before, I thought you would be tough Benjamin, but I guess I was wrong."

Before Ben could say anything else to him, Hazama dissapeared from sight. Ben couldn't help but feel scared after hearing that last part teh green haired man said.

'_Just who...?'_

"Ben!"

Ben's thoughts were interrupted when he heared Makoto's voice calling out to him, He looked behind his shoulder to see both Makoto and Sally run up to him.

"Oh my..." Sally gasped, seeing the cuts and wounds on him.

"Ben!" Makoto cried out as she ran to him, "Daijoubu?"

"I'm fine Makoto, just in a lot of pain is all," Ben replied, '_Really have to thank Gwen for teaching me Japanese, otherwise I wouldn't know what Makoto said right there.'_

"How did you get those wounds?" Sally asked concernedly.

Ben was silent for a moment before replying, "Hazama gave them to me."

Makoto flinched at the name.

"I couldn't do a thing to him, and he beat me with just one attack," Ben continued, "But...I couldn't let him get away with what he did to Makoto."

Makoto blinked in suprise after hearing that, '_He fought him...just for me?_' She thought with a small blush on her face.

"I...I can't let him..." Ben was about to get up before Makoto softly put her arms in his shoulders, preventing him from moving.

"You did enough for right now Ben," Makoto said with a small smile on her face, "Just rest up and leave everything else to the others."

Sally nodded in agreement with her.

Ben was silent for a moment as he knew Makoto was right, the wounds he recieved made him feel exhausted.

"Oksy, I'll rest up for a moment, then we go check on the others," He replied.

"Hai," Makoto nodded as she removed her hands from Ben's shoulders.

Sally was about to say something before an explosion got her, Ben, and Makoto's attention. The three turned to see a dust cloud from afar, in the exact location where Luffy and Vile are fighting.

"Isn't that where Luffy and Roll are at?" Ben asked.

"Hai," Makoto replied with a nod.

"It doesn't look good," Sally noted before turning to Ben and Makoto, "Let go and see if they're alright."

Makoto and Ben replied with a nod as they and Sally ran off, with Makoto carrying Ben over her shoulders by his arm, to the area Luffy, Roll, and Vile was at.

* * *

><p>The explosion didn't go unnoticed by the others at they had already finished fighting the last of the ENFORCERBots in the area.<p>

"W-w-w-what aws that just now?" Chopper asked nervously as he hid behind Kevin in reverse.

"If I could take a guess, it's probably Straw-hat," Franky answered as he raised his sunglasses to get a better look at the dust cloud emitting from the area.

"Bet ya anything that Luffy's in a fight with someone," Kevin said.

"We should probably go over there and see if he's alright," Gwen suggested.

**"Hai!"** R-Sonic, U-Nami, and K-Ussop nodded in agreement.

"Gwen-chan's right," Sanji spoke, "Besides, he's probably got Sally-swan, Roll-swan, and Makoto-swan in danger."

Kevin rolled his eyes at that last part.

"Never the less, we should go and check," Axl pointed out.

Everyone nodded in agreement before rushing to the area Luffy was at.

* * *

><p>"Nervous Ghost!" Vile yelles as he fires a semi-big, red laser at Luffy, who rolled out of the way to dodge the attack.<p>

Luffy had lost gear second and felt really exhausted, but that wasn't going to stop him from beating Vile. He got up and rushed at the Blood red maverick.

"Gumo Gomu No Gatling Gun!" He yelled as he threw multiple punches at Vile, who grunted a little as he recieved all the blows on his body. After Luffy stopped punching, Vile grabbed both of Luffy's arms and pulled Luffy towards himself. As Luffy got close to him Vile gave him a devastating headbutt, making Luffy stagger back as he held his head in pain. Vile then aimed his fist at Luffy.

"Infinity Gig!" Vile fires his fast at Luffy, sending him flying into the air. Vile then reatached his fist and dashed at Luffy with his jet pack flaring. When he got within rang of Luffy, Vile aimed his shoulder cannon at him.

"Fire Murrian!" He fires a close range blast at Luffy, sending him crashing into the ground. Vile then landed not too far from him, looknig at the dust cloud that he created.

When the dust cleared, Luffy stood there, breathing heavily as he had multiple bruises in himj with his clothes slightly burnt.

"Stay down already you rubber freak!" Vile growled before aiming his blaster at Luffy again, before hearing someone yell Luffy's name.

"Luffy!/Luffy-san!"

Both combatants and Roll, who was still observing from behind one of the buildings, looked to see the the others running up.

"Minna!" Roll gasped before running to the others from her hiding place with Yacker following her.

"Man, What happened here?" Franky asked, seeing the destruction in the area.

"Luffy-san and Vile were fighting," Roll replied, "You should have seen it. Luffy-san had the upper hand, using something called Gear Second I think, and was beating Vile hard because he said some bad things about dreams. Just as Lufy-san was about to give Vile a powerful attack, that jerk cheated by firing his fist at him and said he was going all out now. Those two were were equal for a time before Luffy-san lost that power he had, Making Vile beat him mercelessly."

Chopper gulped after hearing that and hid behind Kevin.

Axl glared at the blood red maverick for a while before thinknig '_Vile's got a lot stronger since me, X, and Zero fought him back at Sigma's moonbase.'_

"Heh heh heh heh heh..."

Everyone turned to Vile, who looked down at the ground before raising his head, showing his blood red eyes glowing with malice.

"Ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA GAAAAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" He laughed evily before glaring at everyone, "This is just too perfect! Now I can kill you all in one shot without trying to find you!"

Everyone-minus Ben, got into battle postition as Viel started to aim his shoulder cannon at them.

"Stay away from my Nakama you bucket headed bastard!" Luffy yelled at Viel.

Vile turned his head slightly to him and glared, "Like I should listen to you, you barely got any hits on me when you lost that mode of your's. I mean look at you, you look like you could fall any minute now. Now just stand there while I kill these guys, that way, they don't have to worry about whatever useless dreams they have."

The group glared at Vile with anger building up inside them, after hearing him say there dreams were useless.

"No," Luffy spoke, "I won't sit here and let you mock my friends, I won't let you hurt theme, and I WON't LET YOU MOCK OUR DREAMS!"

"Just shut up already you rubber freak!" Vile snapped, "Face it! You already lo...!"

"NO I HAVEN'T!" Luffy yelled, "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU HERE! I WON'T DIE UNTIL I BECOME THE KAIZOKU NO KINGU!"

Everyting was silent for a minute before Vile Luaghed at him.

"King of the Pirates? What kind of stupid title is that?" He mocked before pointing at Luffy, "And even if there was a title such as that, do you really think some one as weak as you can achive that title? Pfft! I don't think so!"

Luffy was silent, his hat shading over his eyes.

"People like you aren't meant to achive, let along have something as stupid as dreams! Stronge people, like me for example, use there stregnth to punish and kill those weaker then them! That's why those damn furry freak lost there home to Robotnik! because they were weaker than him! That's show's that the strong always conquer the weak! GAAA HA HA HA HA HAHA!" Vile laughed maniacly, while Luffy wasn't amused.

"I pity you..."

Vile stopped laughing and glared at Luffy, "What did you say to me?"

"I pity you. You and Robotnik are nothing nothing but garbage. You two think that being stronger then anybody makes you do and say whatever you want to them? that they can't fuffile there dreams?" Luffy said bfore glaring at Vile, "Well your wrong! I'm going to help the Freedom fighters get there home back From that fat egg! And I'm going to achieve somethingthat no normal person can normally do! I'm going to become the Kaizoku no kingu! And you and Robotnik are in my way!"

Axl, Makoto, The Imagin, and the Mobians couldn't help but stare at Luffy in awe after his speech. Yacker looked at Luffy in admeration, thinking that he was the coolist person ion the world, well... next to sonic that is.

Vile sighed in annoyence before glaring at Luffy again.

"You know...It's people like you that gets killed off early before they achive there useless dreams! So I'll do you the favor and kill you myself," He yelled as he aimed his shoulder cannon at him.

Yacker flew away from the group and headed towards Luffy.

"Yacker-kun!" Roll gasped, seeing the cloned wisp headign towards Luffy.

"Hmm? Yacker?" Luffy blinked in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"H-h-help...L-Luffy," Yacker managed to say, suprising everyone that he was speaking clearly.

"Y-Y-Yacker-kun?" Roll gasped in suprise.

"Y-Yacker...Help...Luffy, Yacker...help friends," Yacker said with determination in his eye.

Luffy saw the determination Yacker had and grinned.

"Alright," He replied as he went Gear Second again, "Then lets go!"

Yacker saluted and declared, "**BURST!**"

He quickly turned into a scarlet fire-shaped wisp with three blue eyes. He went inside Luffy, who grunted a little as a soft scarlet light appeared around him.

"What the hell's going on with him now?-!" Vile demanded.

The light faded to to reveal Lufy's clothes now black with flame designs on them. His hair had also changed, showing fire-themed hghlights in them.

"GEAR BURST!" Luffy declared as he glared at Vile with his now scarlet red eyes.

"Woah..." Franky managed to say as he and the others looked at Luffy's new look. He then turned to Roll, "Does that always happen when flying squid-bro enters people?"

"Kinda yes," Roll replied, "But for something like this... I don't know what to say."

Vile glared at Luffy for a moment before speaking again, "Tch! It doesn't matter how many forms you got Straw-hat! I'll still kill you and your friends!" His jet pack flared up before dashing at him at high speed while changing his left hand to a beam sword, "TIME TO DIE YOU RUBBER FREAK!"

Luffy just stood there and reeled his arm back while twisting it, faint flames engulfing his arm.

"Gumo Gumo no..." He started as Vile got closer to him, "Jet Burst Rifle!" Luffy untwisted his arm and threw a high speed, spinning, exploding punch at Vile's gut.

"GAA AAA AAA AAA AAAH HHH HHH!-!-!-!" Vile cried out in pain as he was sent spiraling into the building behinf him, destroying it upon impact. When the dust cleared, it showed a unconcious Vile in the rubble. His armor had multiple dents in it with sparks coming out every 5 seconds with a huge dent in his stomach area.

"Woah..." Kevin gawked with Franky, Sanji, M-Zoro, Chopper, and Axl.

**"Holy shit! Now that's what I call a Climax!" **M-Zoro gawked with the other 5 nodding in agreement.

LUffy glared at the unconcious Vile before smirking.

"That'll teach you, you bucket head..." He said before falling unconcious with Yacker coming out of him, making his clothes turn back to normal.

"GAAAHH! Someone call a Doctor!" Chopper yelled as he ran in a circle.

"But...arnt'y you a doctor?" Axl asked.

Chopper stopped after hearing that.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," He said as he rubbed the bakc of his head in embarrassment, before running up to Luffy and started healing his wounds.

U-Nami was about to say something before someone yelled out.

'OI!-!-!"

Everyone-minus the unconcious Luffy, turned to see Makoto, Ben, and Sally running up to them.

Gwen gasped as she saw the wounds Ben had and rushed over to him.

"Ben, what happened? Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just got into a fight and lost is all," Ben replied.

"Wait, _you _lost?" Kevin asked, over hearing what Ben said, "Against who?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ben replied.

Kevin was about to ask again before Makoto shot a glare at him that said 'He said he doesn't want to talk about it! Okay?-!'

"Alright alright, I won't ask again," Kevin said before lokking over at Ben, "But your gonna have to tell us eventually Tennyson."

Gwen was about to say something before a huge explosion in the distance got her and the others attention.

"What was..."

"It was one of the ENFORCERBot factories," Sally answered Franky before he could finish.

"I see... Wait what?-!" Franky yelled, "You mean there's more places where those tincans are being made?-!"

"Yes," Sally replied, "But there's no need to worry, The programes that the ENFORCERBots had that were suppossed to counter each of our moves and plans were deleted. Who deleted them, we don't know."

"Hai," Makoto nodded in agreement.

"I see," Franky noted before grinning, "If that's the case, then that's fatty must be a real idiot for not checking on his work."

"I hear that," Kevin agreed.

Sally nodded before turning to Den-O: Wing Form, "Excuse me, Sieg?"

**"Yes dear hime?" **Wing Form asked.

"Can I please speak with Saito?"

Wing Form nodded before changing back to Saito with Sieg standing next to him.

"What is it you need Sally?" the sky-blue hedgehog asked.

"I would just like to say thank for all you and the Imagin have done for us," Sally replied before continuing," If it wasn't for you, we would have been captured by the ENFORCERBots. So I would like to ask you this... would you help us and join the Freedom fighters?"

_'Please say yes, please say yes, oh dear Kami-sama please say yes...'_ Roll prayed in her head, hoping that Saito would say yes.

Saito thought for a moment before turning to M-Zoro, U-Nami, K-Ussop, R-Sonic, and Sieg.

"What do you say guys? Want to become Freedom fighters?" He asked them.

**"Will I get to beat up more of these guy's?" **M-Zoro asked as he bopped the head of a destroyed ENFORCERBot.

"Yes."

**"I'm in!"** M-Zoro declared

**"Well, if it will allow me to have intellectual conversations aside from ones with you, Saito, then I will accept," **U-Nami nodded.

**"Wai! That means I get to play more with Tails-chan and Icy-chan!" **R-Sonic cheered.

"Must you call Miyuki that?" Saito sighed.

**"To aid a Hime in regaining her lost kingdom? I will humbly accept. It is, of course, a prince's duty to aid a Hime," **Sieg replied.

**"Our strength will make him cry!" **K-Ussop declared as he cracked his neck.

Saito nodded before turning to Sally.

"Well, looks like you got yourself a new Freedom fighter," He grinned.

_'Yatta!'_ Roll cheered in her head with a huge smile on her face, looking like she was given a huge gift.

"I'm glas to hear that," Sally said, "With your help, we'll be sure to Delay Robotnik's plans even further."

"Hai," saito nodded before looking at his pocket watch, "How's about we head home in DenLiner? It'll be hear in a few seconds."

Sally nodded in response.

"Cool, DenLiner should be pulling up right about..."

The music for DenLiner filled the air as a door appeared on one of the bulding. Saito opened the door and motioned everyone to enter before gonig inside.

"Come on everyone," Sally spoke, "Let's go home."

The tohers nodded as they entered the door with Chopper in his Heavy point carrying Luffy over his shoulders.

After the last of them entered, the door closed and vanished. unaware to the group, vile was just waking up, though he couldn't get up as his body was in tremendous pain.

_'You better watch out next time you rubber freak, because you just made my list,' _He thought.

* * *

><p>"I...Oh...Er..." Robotnik fumed.<p>

"It appears that this has failed," Orbot noted, "They were suppossed to be emotionless in battle, what could have happened?"

"I made the funny metal men talk," Cubot giggled.

"...Cubot!-!-!-!" Robotnik roared as he grabbed the robot and punted him away, "First that idiot Vile loses to that rubber freak, then Hazama walks away from defeating Ben Tennyson just because he was 'bored,' And now I learn that my ENFORCERBots were sabotaged...by an idiot who's addicted to my feet! Orbot!"

"Y-y-yes?"

"Get Cubot a new voice chip or he's going to be dismantled for scrap!"

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115:*snickers*man, Robotnik can never seem to catch a break. anyway, we find out that the armored figure was named Saito, who is a hero called Kamen Rider Den-O, Tails being reunited with his big sister, A little bit of info about Hazama, and Luffy gaining a new mode and kicking Vile's ass. What do you think will happen next, find out next time in the next chapter of Ben 10: Freedom force. until then, this is seanzilla115 and I bid you good day.*leaves in a portal of twilight.<em>

_(P.S: I had a lot of help from Gammatron with most of the dialect in this chapter. Be sure to go to my profile and vote on the poll I have when ya get the chance by the way.)_


	6. Angel Island

Chapter 6: The Ancient Island in the sky, Friends until the end.

_Seanzilla115:*sniffles*900 hits after posting the last chapter, I never thought I reach that much for this story. I'm so happy!*calms down*Sorry, I lost my cool there, non of my Oc's aren't here at the moment to do the disclaimer so I'll do it. I don't own anything from Ben 10, One piece, Sonic the Hedgehog, Megaman X, Blazblue, and Kamen rider Den-O. I do own Miyuki, Zane, Ellie, Dash, Leon, Miley, Mistika, Clover, and Saito. Gammatron own's Roll cyber Sakurai the hedgefox. If you're wondering about the second part of the title, it'll be made more clear once you see who appears in this chapter. Now that that's out of the way, On with the story!_

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks since the Ben, Kevin, Gwen, the Straw-hats, Axl, Makoto, Saito, and the Imagin had joined the Freedom Fighters in thier quest of freeing Mobius from the evil dictactor Robotnik. The raids on Robotropolis have been a lot easier for the Freedom Fighters since the newcomers joined. They've been able to get a lot of supplies in a sinlge day, thanks to Sonic and XLR8 of course, rescue more captive Mobians before Robotnik could roboticize them, and delaying Robotnik's plans even further.<p>

The Straw-hats, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Axl, and Makoto had found some things to do while they stay here on Mobius, at least until they get back into thier home diminsions.

Franky, when he's not busy fixing up the Mobian's homes, had started working on ships with Kevin with the spare parts they find in Robotropolis. Franky was a bit hesitant at first about making ships again, but with a little encouragement from Luffy, Franky started to make some ships to help the Freedom Fighters get around the planet much easier. Franky didn't feel limited to just ships you know, but started working on others modes of transportation since Kevin told him about other things to get around with besides ships, like planes for example. Franky felt excited about hearing about how planes are kinda like ships that travel in the air and worked on one immediately with Kevin. When he got the chance, Franky would start working on a new ship, with Kichirou, Dash, and the other Mobians he made friends with helping him out with it, for him and the other members of the Straw-hat pirates to use once they get back to the grand line.

Robin and Gwen decided to learn more about the history of Mobius and would stay in thier huts most of the time until they were needed for a mission. Robin felt upset because Robotnik was trying to destroying some of this worlds most historic landmarks. Gwen could'nt help but agree with Robin at this, seeing how such an evil man would stoop so low as too take a person's home and transfrom them into a souless machine. But thye didn't weren't focusing on that right now as they had come across a interesting book that showed something about 7 ancient gems. The two got along nicely with Ellie and Miley as the Snow leopard and female hedgewofl would bring them some new books from time to time.

Chopper had become one of the villiage doctors and would assist Dr. Quack from time to time. Chopper had become good freinds with some of the mobians, mainly Tails, Saito, and Sonic, and would hang out with them, Luffy, and Ussop when he wasn't busy.

Sanji had become one of Knothole's most famous chef's. Most of the villagers would drool in anticipation, waiting to see what Sanji and Mistika would cook next as the food they would serve tasted heavenly. When he wasn;t busy helping with cooking, Sanji would show Leon a few tricks on how to get the ladies, even spar with him on occasions since Sanji found out that Leon only fights with his legs. the two had become fast friends as thye shared one thing in commen...thier love for pretty women.

Ussop would stay with Rotor most of the time, helping him out with some new inventions. Ever since Ussop showed the Mobian walrus the dial shells, Rotor felt like a new world of opportunity was opened to him and started to work on somethings that would use the dials or something that works like them.

Nami would study the maps Sally had given her a week after she and her friends joined, making sure to get the idea of the land she and the others are on. If new areas had been discovered and Sally and the other Freedom Fighters didn't know about, Nami would make a new map and write the new area's down on it to help them remember where it was. Nami got along with Clover just fine as both had to deal with two certain people fighting with each other all the time. Nami and Clover would talk about the different things they've seen and how thier friends normally behave. Knowing how much of a big eater Luffy is, Nami had Ussop and Rotor make a unbreakable lock that only she, Sanji, Clover, and Mistika could unlock and placed it on the door where the food was.

Zoro would just either lay on the grass and sleep all day or train with Zane. The two had got along just fine and would often team up with each other when they were surrounded by ENFORCERBots during a mission, or when they get into another fight with Sanji and Leon. Zane and Zoro didn't forget about the bet the two had made as they tried to master the move the male hedgewolf talked about, the Kaze no Kizu. At times they would feel that were about to do the move, only for it to backfire on them, sending them into either a tree or a boulder. The two were determined to master that move, and there was no way they were going to give up on trying to master it.

Luffy would join in on missions most of the time as there was nothing for him to do in Knothole. While the others were rescuing somebody or sabotaging something of Robotnik's, Luffy would fight the ENFORCERBots and win. What was strange to him though was that he didn't see Vile, or 'the bucket head guy' as he called him, when he was fighting the ENFORCERBots. He figured Vile had given up but he knew better. In the village, Luffy would sometimes get into eating contest with Sonic to see who could eat the most Chili-dogs, which Luffy had grown to really like and would ask Sanji to make some for him.

Axl, when he's not busy on a mission, would help out Kevin and Franky. When he helps Franky and Kevin, he would sometimes help by suggesting some ideas on what kind of weapons to put on the ships or planes the two were working on, thinking it would be a good idea in case they ran into some trouble in the air.

Saito would hang out with Roll at times with the two would often talk about the Kamen Riders. Over hearing one of their conversations, Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper would ask what other kinds of Kamen Riders were there. Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper thought the Kamen Riders were cool after Saito and Roll finished explaning about them. The three would often get into fights about who was the best Kamen Rider in thier opinion.

The Imagin got along really well with everyone as well.

Momotaros would often join in during one of Zane and Zoro's spars, or either posses Zoro or Zane when one of the two get into a fight with Leon and/or Sanji.

Urataros would have some conversations with Nami, Gwen, Robin, Sally, and Miyuki. Sanji and Leon's left eye twitch when they see Urataros talking with one of the girls. Nothing seems wrong with it to anybody else, but to Sanji and Leon, they see it as flirting.

Kintaros, when he's not sleeping, would help carry some heavy stuff around when Franky and Kevin call for him.

Ryutaros got along really great with Luffy and Ussop as the three would sometimes prank a certain red Oni Imagin, green haired swordsman, and scardy cat coyote. The three would laugh as they ran from Momotaros and Zoro after the two got pranked by the trio.

Sieg stayed on DenLiner most of the time, but when he got the chance, the swan imagin would talk with Sally and Roll.

Tails couldn't feel any happier since he found his big sister, Miyuki Prower, who had decided to stay with him in his hut since she came to live in Knothole with Saito. Tails would frown at times when some people, mainly Sanji and Leon, would hit on his big sister, and like all brothers, little or big, he would start acting defensivly around her. He had found out one time that his sister had the power to control and make ice, making him see his big sister as one of the coolest people on Mobius, no pun intendent of course.

Ben, when he wasn't busy, would hang out with some of the others from time to time, mostly Makoto. The two had become great friends since the day they met. At most times when the two would go on a walk, Ben would see Makoto in deep thought about something. He figured it has something to do with Hazama, which caused Ben to frown at the name. In all his battles back in his home world, he never came across somebody like Hazama. The closest person that probably came to his mind was Vilgax, though remembering how strong Hazama was back in there fight in Robotropolis, the green haired man could probably beat Vilgax like a rag doll.

We now cut to the present time to see Ben walking over to his cousin, who was busy reading a book at the moment.

"Hey Gwen," He spoke, getting the young Anodites attention.

"Yes Ben?" Gwen resonded as she turned from her book to face him.

"Have you seen Makoto anywhere?" Ben asked, "I went over to her hut and knocked on her door to see if she was home, but she didn't answer."

Gwen pondered for a moment before speaking, "I think she said that she was going out for a walk in the forest."

"Thanks," Ben nodded before heading off into the woods to find Makoto.

* * *

><p>"Orbot! Did you install the new Voice Chip?" Robotnik demanded.<p>

"Yes, your majesty," Orobt replied, "I installed it three days ago."

"Perfect," Robotnik smirked before turning to Vile, currently glaring at Luffy and Axl's bounty papers, "Vile, do you have any more Reploids?"

"I just finished rebuilding them a week ago," Vile snorted as he looked at the posters, "Bit, Byte! Get your asses in here!"

It was then the six in the room heard a scream. A large, red boulder shot through the door and crashed into a wall. The 'boulder' got up to reveal it was a Reploid. It was easily taller than Vile and about as 'fat' as Robotnik with the same build. He had six bolts on his body, four on the legs and two on the shoulders. His head seemed to be shaped akin to a Roman Warrior's helmet with a green cable connecting the top to under the armor on his neck. The back of the armor had a large gold ring that just added to the Reploid's height.

"What the hell, Bit!-? What did I ever do to you!-?" the Reploid snapped.

"You stepped on my dollar, that's what," a voice replied.

A Vile-sized Reploid sauntered in. His armor was gold with bits of white, red, and sky blue. On his back was a long sky blue shield. Some parts of his body, mainly on his torso and forehead, resembled Magatamas, and the details in his head resembled the mizura hairstyle. He held a sky blue notebook in one hand and a white pencil in the other, writing something down in it.

"Hmm...This is terrible. What is with these fruit purchases?" Bit demanded.

"...Why the hell are they acting like this!-?" Vile snapped.

"That was my doing!" A voice laughed before Cubot flew in, his body gray, black, and white while a leafy crown was on his head, "I made the mumbo-jumbo work for me and made them better!"

"This is not better!" Vile snapped as he pointed at Bit, "Why the hell are you doing numbers!-?"

"Because, you idiot, the fat one over there has spent more money on donuts than anything else," Bit snorted, "I'm merely reworking the numbers so that we get more efficient designs and more money."

"And you! Why are you acting like that!-?" Vile demanded as he saw Byte growling and barking at a picture of Robotnik.

"This fatass keeps glaring at me! So I'm teaching him a thing or two!" Byte snapped before he began to bark at the picture.

"Oh dear me..." Orbot gasped.

"You see? They're much better! Hey, how goes the music budget?" Cubot asked.

"If I stop the production of the two ENFORCERBot factories set up last week, then we'll have roughly enough for playing 24/7 music," Bit informed.

"Oh no you're not!" Robotnik roared.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Ben, he was deep within to Great forest, trying to see if he can find Makoto. Whenever he and Makoto hanged out with eachother, Ben would see the squirrel tailed girl in deep thought with a sad look on her face. Whenever he asked if she was alright, she would say that she was okay while trying to hide the face she had before with a smile. Before he could yell Makoto's name again to see if she can respond, Ben spots a familiar tail from behind one of the trees. Knowing who it belonged to, He ran over to it too see Makoto, who had a sad look on her face while she sat down against the tree and looked down at something.<p>

'_Tsubaki, Noel, where are you?'_ She thought sadly before sensing a familiar scent next to her. She then looked up to see Ben right next to her, "Hey Ben."

"Hey," Ben replied before sitting right next to Makoto, "You seem really upset about something, are you sure you're alright?"

"...Hai, I'm okay," Makoto responded with a smile before seeing Ben not buying her lie. She then sighed sadly, "Okay, I'm not alright, I'm just really upset is all."

"About what?" Ben asked.

Makoto was silent for a moment before replying, "About what happened to my friends."

"I see," Ben noted before seeing Makoto look at a small picture in her hands. In it, he could see Makoto, wearing a white and blue school uniform with bits of yellow on it and a black skirt with two white lines at the bottom, smiling and giving a peace sigh while standing between two other girls.

The girl too the right had short blond hair that came down to her neck, greens eyes, and wore the same uniform Makoto had on. The girl had a shy, yet kind look on her face as she looked forward.

The girl to the left had rose red hair that ended half way to her back, blue eyes, and wore the same uniform as the blond girl and Makoto, except the skirt was longer, ending just at her knees.

"I'm guessing thats them huh?" Ben asked Makoto.

"Hai," Makoto nodded before pointing the the blond haired girl, "The one on the right is Noel Vermillion, who really cares for her friends and family," She then points to the rose red haired girl, "The one on the left is Tsubaki Yayoi. back in the academy me, her and Noel went to, Tsubaki was a real straight A student and has a rather no-nonsense personality."

"I see," Ben said before seeing Makoto put the picture away in one of her coat pockets, "You probably miss them, don't you?"

Makoto nodded sadly in response as she got up, "I don't even have the slightlest clue to where they are."

Ben thought for a moment before speaking again, "Do you remember the last time you saw them?"

Makoto pondered for a bit before responding, "It's a bit hazy, but I remember seeing them in the streets of Kagustuchi and in some kind of wasteland with a weird monlith in it."

"Monolith?" Ben repeated.

"I don't remember much about it, but from what I could tell, it looked like a giant sword."

"I see," Ben noted as he got up, "Anything else?"

"No, That's all I can remember besides fighting Hazama and a big flash of light covering me, Noel, Tsubaki, and him."

Ben raised his left eyebrow at that last part, "Big flash of light?"

"I don't know what caused it but as soon as that light died down, I found myself in one of Ro-baka-niks factories and getting captured by one of his SWATbots."

Ben pondered this for a few minutes, remembering a similar situation back in Ennis lobby when his cousin was using one of her spells to help him and the others escape. During that time, he thought he was seeing things when he saw a faint white light mix in with Gwen's mana as she was doing the spell. He made a mental note to ask Gwen later about the light.

"Ben?" Makoto spoke.

"Huh?" Ben muttered, losing his train of thought as he turned to Makoto.

"You okay?" She asked in concern, "You've been real quite for the past few minutes after I mentioned that flash of light."

"Yeah, I was just thinking is all," Ben responded.

"Okay," Makoto nodded befoer asking, "I guess we should head back to the village huh?"

Ben nodded in response before an idea poped up into his head, "You said that flash of light covered you and your friends right?"

Makoto nodded her head in response.

"If that's so, then there might be a possaibility that they might be in this world."

Makoto gasped, hoping she heared him right, "You... you really think so?"

"Maybe," Ben replied, "I mean, we did see... _him, _the other day during our first mission, so it might be possible that your two friends are here as well."

Makot thought this for a moment when she realized that he was right, that flash did bring her to mobius. So if what Ben said was right, maybe her friends might be here as well.

"Plus, once we get back to Knothole, I'll try and if I can get Sally and the others to help us in finding your friends." Ben added.

That last bit of information convinced Makoto right there as a smile and a small blush appeared on her face,

"All right, now lets..." Ben couldn't finish as the squirrel tailed girl ran up to him and gave him a hug, causing him to blush.

"Thank you," Makoto whispered as she continued to hug him.

Ben gave a small smile before he returned the hug, "Your welcome Makoto, and if you have anymore problems, just come to me or one of the others."

Makoto nodded in response as she and Ben seprated from eachother. The two then decided to walk back to the village with Ben leading the way, anawrae that Makoto was looking at at him withy a small bloush on her cheeks as she walked behind him.

_'Ben's a really kind guy,' _She thought as she walked behind Ben, _'He's not like all the other boys back at the academy. All they would ever do to me is either hit on me, or mock me because of my species.' _She shook her head after remembering the memories of some of the guys back at the academy she and her friends went to back in her world, _'Ben would never treat me that way, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do that.'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the city of Robotropolis, Hazama was walking in one of many hallways in Robotniks fortress before he came up to the door leading to the war room. Hazama opened the door to see Vile glaring at Luffy and Axl's bounty papers, Robotnik growling about something, and two other robots he didn't see before.<p>

"Greeting Robotnik-sama," the green haired man spoke, getting Robotnik's attention.

"Ah Hazama," Robotnik grinned, "I'm glad to see someone who knows what he's doing, unlike some people."

"I heared that chromedome," Vile mumbled under his breath.

Hazama gave his usual creepy grin as he looked towards Vile.

"My my, Are you still upset abut losing to Monkey D. Luffy?" He asked the blood red maverick.

Vile shot a cold glare at the green haired man in response.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hazama grinned before turning back to Robotnik, "Now Robotnik-sama, I have something really intersting to tell you."

"Intresting you say?" Robotnik pondred, "Then lets hear it."

"Gladly," Hazma bowed before pressing a few buttons on one of the computers to show a floating island in the sky, "I was just checking around the computers when I came across this interesting place."

Robotnik frowned a little, feeling a little dissapointed after thinking Hazama was goping to show him something.

"That's Angel Island," the evil doctor explained, "It's something I failed to conqure before so don't..."

"Angel Island Huh?" Hazma interuppted, "Intersting name, but it's not the island I'm intersted in, rather it's two energy signature's there and I'm not talking about the islands guardian or that very intersting emerald he guards."

Robotnik raised one of his eyebrows in confusion at that.

"Before you ask Robotnik-sama, I personally know who these two energy signature's belong too, "Hazama began, "You see, one is an old subordinate of mine while the other is someone, or should I say something, that'll give you real power."

"Real power?" Robotnik repeated, wondering about what this thing is Hazama is talking about

"The thing I'm talking about is a really dangerous weapon called Kusanagi unit: Mu-12. Back in my world, Mu-12 has the power to destroy a very huge satilight that floats in the atmosphere in my world."

Robotnik was liking where this was going as a evil grin started to grow on his face.

"Now imagine if you had that power. With it, you can destroy your enemies and complete your conquest of ruling Mobius," Hazama finished before adding with a smirk, "But why stop there, with Mu-12, you can take over just about any planet, possibly the whole universe even."

"Oh yes! YES!" Robotnik grinned, "Now Your talking! Bit, Byte!"

Both Bit and Byte looked over to thier boss.

"Yes lord Robotnik?" Bit asked.

"I want you two to take a couple of ENFORCERBots with you and go to Angel Island and retrieve me that weapon!" Robotnik ordered, "In fact, take the _special _weapon Vile managed to make and use it if those pesky Freedom fighters and that guardian give you any trouble."

"Yes sir," Bit saluted before he and Byte walked out of the room.

"Oh? Your not going to have Vile go with them?" Hazama asked Robotnik.

"No because I'm still mad that he lost to that rubber freak two week ago," Robotnik stated, "plus, I need him here so he can help me out with rebulding the maverick generals."

"Whatever," Vile snorted.

"Plus, I also need him to make sure that CUBOT DOESN'T SCREW THEM UP LIKE HE DID WITH MY ENFORCERBOTS!" Robotnik snapped, remembering what the cubed-shaped bot did to his new machines after they were built.

"Yeesh, You really need to calm down," Cubot spoke, "Not to mention lose all that fat while your at it, and while your at it, get something to cover those eyes of yours, they really freak me out."

Robotnik growled at Cubot before he reeled his arm back at him.

"NOT THE FACE!" Cubot yelped before being sent flying out of the room after Robotnik punched him.

* * *

><p>Ben and Makoto had just exited out of the forest and entered the villiage to see Kevin leaning against one of the huts.<p>

"About time you two got back," Kevin said to the two, "The others have been waiting for a while."

"The others?" Ben repeated.

"What do you mean Kevin-san?" Makoto asked the teenage Osmosian.

"The princess has another mission for us," Kevin explanied, "She wanted me to tell you two this after you got back."

"I see," Ben noted before looking over at Makoto, "Lets see what she has to tell us."

"Hai," Makoto nodded before she, Ben, and Kevin walked over to the center of the villiage.

* * *

><p>When the three got there five minutes later, they could see Zane, Leon, Dash, Miley, Clover, Roll, Saito, the imagin, the Straw-hats, Gwen, Axl, Sonic, and Sally standing in the center of the village, who noticed their arrival.<p>

"About time you got here," Zane grumbled.

"Not my fault," Kevin replied before jerking his thumb at Ben and Makoto, "These two were gone for a while, probably making out."

Both Ben and Makoto blushed heavily after Kevin said that.

"N-n-no we weren't!" Ben yelled in protest.

"Whatever," Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Ahem," Sally cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention, "Now that I have your attention, I have domething important to tell you."

"Go ahead Sally-hime," Miley answered.

Sally nodded before she took out her handheld computer, "Nicole, display an image of Angel Island please."

-Affermitive Sally,- Nicole responded before displaying a holographic image of a huge, ancient looking island.

"Woah, Now that's a big island," Franky noted as he lifted his sunglasses to get a better look at the image.

"I'm guessing that's Angel Island, right?" Axl asked.

"Yes, It's a floating island where..."

"A floating island?-! Sugei!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes, interuppting the mobian princess, "We're going up in the air!"

"You idiot! We've been in the clouds already! Did you forget about Skypeia!-?" Nami demanded as she smacked Luffy upside the head.

"...Where?" Luffy asked, tilting his head slighty to the left.

"Of course," Nami sighed as she shook her head.

"Enough, I need you all to help me with this so I'll get to the point," Sally informed, "We've recieved notice from Angel Island about ENFORCERBots an its land."

"...What?" Luffy asked.

**"We're going up to Angel Island to beat up the robots,"** Momotaros snorted.

"Yahoo!" Luffy whooped.

"Acutally, Momotaros, I'm having Kintaros be there this time."

**"Nani!-? Why the Kuma?-!"**

"Because I may need a bear's strength for it. Either that, or get Usopp to not run off," Saito replied as Usopp gulped.

"Quick question Sally-hime," Miley spoke up, getting Sally's attention, "How are we going to get up there? I mean, It's not like we've got something to fly us up there."

"Oh, we've got something alright,"

Everyone turned there attention to Franky and Kevin, who had a grin on there face's.

"Really?" Chopper asked.

"Yep, follow us," Franky said as he motioned the others to follow him and Kevin.

The others nodded in agreement before following the blue haired cyborg and teenage Osmosiam.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes late, the group now stood in front of a large tarp, hiding something big underneath.<p>

"Okay, is everyone SUPER ready for this?" Franky posed.

"Just show it," Kevin groaned.

"Hmph! Fine. Introducing..." Franky began. He grabbed the large tarp and pulled it off. Revealed to the group was a large plane, roughly the size of a carnival ship and had a familiar shap to the straw-hats. The wings of the plane resembled shark flippers with a third one on the back to resemble a fin. The front of the plane was painted to resemble the face of a shark while the tail of the plane was shaped like a tail-fin. Highlighting various parts of the plane was gold-colored paint. "...The Super Awsome Totally Powerful Battle Franky 39!"

"I thought we agreed to call it the 'Avalon,'" Kevin snorted.

"Sugei! It's a shark!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Now that's what I call a SUPREMELY awsome ship!" Dash declared.

"...That thing's not going to come alive and attack us, will it?" Leon nervously asked as he slowly back away from the Shark-themed plane.

"Nope," Kevin replied, "Why, you scared of sharks?"

"Big time," The raccoon nervously replied.

"Idiot," Both Zane and Zoro mumbled, causing Leon to galre at them.

"When did you make this?" Miley asked.

"About a week," Franky replied.

"A week?-!" The snow leopard gasped.

"H-how in the world did you make something like this in only a week?" Clover asked.

"During some missions at Robotropolis, me and Franky swiped a couple of spare parts from Ro-butt-nik when he wasn't looking," Kevin replied.

"Heh, You wouldn't believe all the stuff that fat dork throws away," Franky grinned.

"But that doesn't answer my question," Clover frowned.

"Ask again later Clover-chan," Miley spoke to the hedgecat, "We got to get to Angel Island now before something bad happens to it,"

"Miley's right, lets hurry," Sally said before approaching the Avalon.

The others started following before Zane noticed Leon and Usopp just standing there.

"Aren't you two coming or not?" The hedgewolf asked the two.

"Ulp...I'm sorry, but I rather stay here and not face those ENFORCERBots thank you," Usopp whimpered.

"There's no way you're getting me on that plane Kaze-baka," Leon glared at the male hedgewolf.

"What's going on?" Miley asked Zane as she, Ben, Gwen, and Saito, now having a yellow streak in his quils and his eyes yellow

"That stupid tanuki won't get on the plane," The hedgewolf replied.

"Only because that damn thing looks like a shark!" Leon snapped as he pointed at the Avalon.

"Leon..." Miley sighed, '_We really don't have time for this,'_

"I am not going on there. Nope. Not one of you can make me!" Leon declared.

"...Gwen?" Ben asked.

"I'm on it," Gwen replied.

With that, she rose a hand towards Leon. A magenta sphere appeared around it before a tentacle shot out and covered Leon, forming a bubble that connected to the orb covering Gwen's hand. Leon let out a stream of silent curses at everyone, Gwen thankful she had managed to learn how to make it so no one could hear others inside her mana be heard.

"..." Ussop shot out before K-Saito stood in his path.

**"Hai!"** K-Saito declared as he slammed an open palm into Usopp's stomach, sending him flying into the vessel, before cracking his neck and walking into the Avalon.

Miley, Ben, and Gwen followed the imagin possesed hedgehog into the plane with Gwen dragging the trapped Leon inside.

* * *

><p>Once the five got inside the Avalon, they could see how it looked like on the inside.<p>

The walls were colored silver with hints of gold highlighting the windows. The floor and ceiling was colored white with straight red lines going from the front of the ship to the back. There were nine seats on each side of the plane with two in the front. The seats were colored Black and Green. Near the door leading to the back of the plane was a counter that also acted as a mini kitchen with a medium-sized fridge, a sink, and a small stove behind it. The front of the plane had two steering wheels that were connnected to the main console of the Avalon.

"Wow," Miley awed as she looked around a little bit.

"Like what you see grey-cat-sis?"

Miley turned to the front of the plane to see Kevin and Franky sitting in the pilot seats with the others sitting in the chairs lining the walls of the Avalon.

"Hai," The snow leopard nodded.

"You five may want to find a free seat, were about to lift off in two minutes," Kevin said to the four.

Zane nodded before taking a seat behind Zoro, who was leaning back into his chair sleeping.

"Wake me up when we get there," the hedgewolf mumbled before falling asleep into his chair.

Clover rolled her eyes at Zane as she sat next to Nami, who rolled her eyes as well at the hedgewolf.

Miley took a seat in front of Chopper while Gwen took a seat behind Robin before placing Leon in a empty seat in the back.

Ben took a seat right next to Makoto, looking out the window at moment.

"Everybody ready for this?" Franky asked.

Everyone, minus Zoro and Zane, nodded in response.

"Cool! Then here we go!" Franky declared as he and Kevin pressed two buttons on the main console, activating the Avalon's main engine.

* * *

><p>Outside, the Avalon started to lift off the ground while the landing gear folded inside the shark-themed plane. When the Avalon rached about twenty feet from the ground, it dashed off into the sky. it's destination: Angel Island.<p>

* * *

><p>10 minutes later<p>

Sonic was becoming impatient as he tapped his foot on the floor. He wasn't one to wait and take things slow, When he wants to get to a certain place, he dashes off at high speeds and gets there in less then one minute.

"Man this is boring," The blue hedgehog mumbled, "I thought we'd get there by now!"

"Sonic, calm down," Sally, who was sitting next to Sonic, spoke, "We're about half way there, so please be patient."

"Sorry Sal, but I don't do patient," Sonic replied.

"You should Sonic, it's better then rushing in head first," Clover stated to him.

"Yeah, but rushing in head first is usually a good thing," Sonic grinned, "I mean, remember that time..."

"_Don't...you...dare_ bring that back up," The hedgecat growled, electricity crackling off her left hand.

"Oop's heh heh, Sorry about that Cloves," Sonic chuckled nervousely, remebering what happened when he, Sally, and Clover went on a mission to Robotropolis and did something which ticked off the hedgecat big time. He then lifted himslef up from his seat and walked up to Kevin and Franky, "You sure you guys made this thing to go fast?"

"Relax blue-bro, we'll be there in no time!" Franky responded.

"I know," Sonic sighed a little, "Sal told me to calm down as well, but like I said to her, I don't do patient, I'm more of an action kind of guy," He then turned to Kevin, "Hey Kevin."

"What Sonic?" Kevin asked as he turned his head a little to Sonic.

"Is there someway you can make this thing go any faster?" The blue hedgehog asked

Ben slapped his forehead while Kevin had a devious grin on his face, Franky as well.

"You just had to say something like that to him, didn't you?," He muttered to Sonic.

"Why?" Makoto couldn't help but ask, "What'd he do?"

"You want fast?..." Kevin asked in a sadistic tone.

"...You got fast!" Franky finished as Kevin pressed a button and suddenly, the Avalon shot foward, causing a mini-sonic boom in the process. The others, minus a still sleeping Zane and Zoro, were pushed up against there seats. Nami, Clover, Usopp, and Chopper screamed while tears of fear flowed from their eyes. Robin, Sally, Roll, and K-Saito didn't seem affected by the burst of speed as Robin read a book she brought alone with her, Sally Sally being used to it whenever Sonic carried her when he used his speed, Roll aslo being used to it since she can go super fast, and K-Saito was asleep.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!-!-!-!-!" Nami and Usopp screamed.

Kevin, Franky, Sonic, Dash, and Luffy were laughing there heads off, having the time of their lives as the Avalon travled at high speed.

"WHOOOO! NOW THIS IS WHAT I CALL SPEED!" Sonic cheered.

"WHOO HOOO!" Luffy whopped, "FASTER KEVIN! FASTER!"

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Nami and Usopp barked.

"ARE YOU FIVE IDIOTS OR SOMETHING?-!" Clover yelled at the five.

"What? Don't tell me you're not enjoying this?" Kevin asked her before laughing again.

"Just because you think it's funny!" Clover called to him, "DOESN'T MEAN WE ALL DO!"

"Kevin," Gwen said as she tried to push herself off her chair, "Maybe you and Franky could slow it down a bit?"

Kevin groaned, "Spoilsports," he muttered as he slowed down.

Most of the team let out sighs of relief while Nami and Clover glared daggers at Kevin and Franky.

"I thought I was about to lose my lunch," Chopper mumbled, looking green.

"I think I did," Usopp mumbled.

"Hey!/Oi!" Kevin and Franky yelled, "Any of you hurl and we're throwing you off, you understand?-!"

"Don't see why you two are being so overprotective of a plane," Clover commented.

Kevin was about to retort when the control console began beeping, "Oh look, we're here."

"Already?" Miley asked, "How did we get here so fast?"

Kevin grinned at her, "There's a lot about this baby that you have no clue about."

"Ya got that right Levin," Franky grinned as he and Kevin high-fived eachother.

Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Miley, Roll, Ben, Gwen, and Makoto had come to the windows and began to look out. The Avalon was hovering over an ancient looking floating island. They could see a jungle which covered most of the island, a huge mountain with snowy peaks, and ancient looking ruins.

"Wow," Makoto, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp awed as they looked at the island below them.

"That's Angel Island?" Ben asked Sally.

"Yes," The mobian princess nodded.

"It's so beautiful," Gwen whispered.

"Hai," Makoto agreed.

"I don't see any places to land princess," Kevin said to Sally as he and Franky tried to look for a place to land the Avalon.

Sally pointed towards a small area near the mountain," There's a spot right there Kevin."

"Gotcha," Kevin replied as he shifted the Avalon to land at the spot Sally pointed at.

The group had learned something that day, never, and I mean _ever, _say fast around Kevin when he's piloting the Avalon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, deep in the jungles of Angel Island, Bit and Byte are looking around the place with fifteen ENFORCERBots behind them while Cubot, who went with the group of bots to get away from a angry Robotnik, was lounging around.<p>

"Gah! Stupid bugs! Get off of me!" Bit snapped as he tried to swat some bugs away from him. He then turned to one of the ENFORCERBots, "Any luck on finding that weapon yet?-!"

-Sorry sir, we haven't found anything except that shrine we passed earlier- the ENFORCERBot answered.

"Well LOOK HARDER!" Bit barked, "I want to get out of this damn jungle as soon as possible!"

-Yes si...- Five ENFORCERBots stopped before seeing something in the sky that made them pale.

"Uhh Guys? what's the matter?" Byte asked.

-FLYING SHARK!- The five ENFORCERBots screamed before running around in circles.

"What?" Bit blinked.

-RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE SHARKS CAN FLY NOW!- The five ENFORCERBots panicked.

"Flying sharks? Now that's just rediculous," Bit stated, "Only an idiot would..."

"THE SHARKS CAN FLY NOW?-!" Byte screamed before joining the freaked out ENFORCERbots, "OH MY GAWD! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Bit facepalmed at this and sighed, "Of course,"

"Huh? What? What'd I miss?" Cubot snorted as he woke up from his sleep.

* * *

><p>At the same time the ENFORCERBots and Byte were freaking out, The Avalon had just landed right next to a lake with a waterfall flowing on top of it. The group got out of the plane with K-Saito dragging a whimpering Usopp out.<p>

"So this is Angel island, How interesting," Robin noted as she looked at the area around her.

"If you think this is place is interesting, you should see Babylon Garden," Dash grinned.

"Baylon Garden?" The Freedom fighters present repeated.

"Oops," Dash gulped, "Forget I SUPREMELY said anything!"

Sally was about to say something to the eagle before Nami spoke up.

"Hold on."

'What's wrong, Nami?" Axl asked as Nami sniffed the air before the sound of a cash register went off.

"Money!" Nami shouted as she dashed off.

"...Is that normal?" Sonic asked.

"You have no idea," Zoro scowled before he and the others left off in the direction Nami left in.

Five minutes later, the group had arrived to see Nami staring at something.

Before them stood a massive stone shrine, looking as if it had been repaired almost recently. surrounding the shrine where seven stone pillars. The group, minus the Freedom fighters and Kintaros, who was asleep at the moment, were amazed at the shrine before them. Nami however, wasn't looking at the shrine, rather she was staring at a massive fine-cut emerald that sttod in the center off the shrine.

"Holy moly! Look at the size of that emerald!" Axl exclaimed.

"Damn! Now that's one big gem!" Franky exclaimed, lifting his sunglasses to get a better look at the giant emerald.

"Treasure..." Nami droned as she looked at the giant green gem.

"I can feel an ancient energy flowing off it," Gwen noted.

"Betcha that thing can fetch a pretty penny," Kevin grinned.

"Kevin!" Gwen scolded him.

"What? A guy's got needs."

"Very bad idea Levin," Clover spoke, "That gem's is protected by a guardian, who has a very-short temper I might add."

"I don't think Nami got the message," Saito spoke.

"Why Saito-kun?" Roll asked.

"Because she's standing next to the emerald," Saito replied, pointing to Nami, who was standing right next to the giant emerald.

"Ahh! Nami-swan!" Sanji and Leon gasped as they ran up the shrine.

"So...big..." Nami droaned as she was about to touch the giant emerald, before a loud voice snapped.

"GET AWAY FROM THE MASTER EMERALD YOU DAMN THIEF!"

Nami immediately snapped out of it and jumped back a little before a shadowed figure landed right in front of her.

The figure was a red echidna with two spicked gloves, a tan muzzle, a white crescent-shaped mark on his torso, green and yellow shoes that resembled legos, and violet eyes. He was staring at Nami with a very angry look on his face.

"I'm guessing that's the guardian, right?" Ben asked as he and the others watched what happened.

"Hai," Miley answered, "His name is Knuckles the echidna, the guardian of Angel Island and Master Emerald."

"And, like Cloves said, he's got a really short temper and is a real knucklehead," Sonic jokingly added.

"N-n-now now, I didn't mean to..." Nami stuttered before the Echidna/Knuckles threw a warning punch at her.

"Shut up! I won't listin to anything a thief like you has to say!" Knuckles barked at her before walking towards Nami.

"OI! GET AWAY FROM NAMI-SAN YOU DAMN MUTT!" Sanji and Leon snapped as they threw a running kick at the red echidna, who ducked to dodge the attack and jumped back from the two attackers.

"So, you got acomplices huh?" Knuckles growled before glaring at Sanji and Leon, "Good, more heads to crack."

"Dream on mutt! there's no way I'm letting you hurt Nami-san!" Sanji declared.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MUTT YOU CURLY BROW FREAK?-!" Knuckles barked.

Sanji's eye twitched and glared at the echidna, "THAT'S IT! IT'S GO TIME MUTT!" He declared before charging at Knuckles.

"BRING IT BLONDIE!" Knuckles barked as he charged at the blond chef, ready to punch his light out.

"Uh oh! SUPREMELY not good!" Dash exclaimed.

"Somebody stop them!" Miley gasped.

"Don't worry! I'm on it!" Gwen responded before summoning a tendrel of mana and wrapped it around both Knuckles and Sanji before they could clash.

"What the?-!" Knuckles exclaimed as he was lifted off the ground with Sanji before being pulled towards the group.

"You knucks, long time no see," Sonic grinned at the echidna.

Knuckles glared at Sonic in response, "You better tell me what going on here, or else I'm going to send you flying you blue rat!" he demanded.

"Hey! I'm a hedgehog you knucklehead!" Sonic snapped at the red echidna.

"Sonic, calm down," Sally spoke, calming down the blue hedgehog before turning her attention to Knuckles, "I think it best to tell you what's going on first."

Knuckles glared at Sonic for a few moments before calming down, "Okay, I'll listen."

"Good," Sally sighed in relief before motioning to Gwen to release Sanji and Knuckles.

The young Anodite nodded before disimissing the tndrel of mana, letting both Sanji and Knuckles to land on the ground.

"Alright, start talking," Knuckles said as he dusted himself off and sat down on the ground.

Sally nodded as she started telling Knuckles about what happened the last two week.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bit was mumbling to himself while Byte and some of the ENFORCERBots stayed close to eachother while Cubot floated next to him.<p>

"Psst! What's with them?" Cubot asked, jerking a thumb at the scared bots behind him and Bit.

"They're scared because they _saw_ a flying shark," Bit snorted, putting emphasis on the word 'saw.'

"Yeesh, now that sounds scary," Cubot shivered, "But not as scary as a skorca."

Byte and the ENFORCERbots next to him stopped and nervously looked at the cubed-shaped bot.

"A sk-sk-sk-sk-sk-skorca?" Byte repeated, "W-w-w-w-w-whats that?"

"Oh brother," Bit sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh nothing, just a flying killer whale is all," Cubot relpied non-chelantly, causing Byte and some of the ENFORCERBots to pale even more.

"Ulp...A f-f-f-f-flying k-k-k-k-k-k-k-killer whale?" Byte, on the verge of panicking again, repeated.

"Yeah, that's right."

Byte and the ENFORCERBots next to him didn't say anything before fainting on the spot.

"Honestly! You idiot's believe there's such a thing as a flying killer whale?-!" Bit snapped before a nearby bush started ruslting.

"AHHH!-!-!-!-! SKORCA!-!-!-!" Byte and the ENFORCERBots screamed before hiding behind Bit, Byte doing a poor job since he was bigger than Bit and the ENFORCERBots.

"...WILL YOU IDIOTS GET AWAY FROM ME?-!" Bit snapped, pushing the panicking bots away from him before looking at the other ENFORCERbots, "One of you go check it out!"

"-Yes sir!- A ENFORCERBot saluted before walking up to the rustling bush. when he moved the bush aside, a blue and white blur dashed past him.

"KYAAAA!" The blur screamed, which sounded like a girl to Bit and Byte.

Before the ENFORCERbot could register what happen, a shadowed figure appeared behind it and slashed it in half.

"What the...?" Bit pondered before the figure pointed it's sword at him and Byte.

"Tell me, have you seen a girl with blond hair and wearing a blue and white dress run pass here?" the figure, which sounded like a female, demanded while pointing a sword at the two bots.

"Um...No?" Bit answered before ducking under a sword swing, "Hey! What the hell Lady?-!"

"You're hiding her aren't you?-!" the figure demanded.

"Look lady, just calm do... HOLY CRAP!" Bit screamed as the figure charged at him, Byte, and the ENFORCERBots.

* * *

><p>Knuckles was silent for a few moment, taking in all the information Sally and the others had told him before speaking.<p>

"So let me get this straight, Ben and the others are from different worlds?" he asked.

"Hai Knuckles-san," Roll nodded.

Knuckles eyed Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Axl, and Makoto, "I can understand these five here joining the Freedom fighters Sally but..." He said before pointing a finger at the Straw-hats, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO BRING PIRATES INTO THE GROUP?-!"

"Hey knucks, calm down will ya?" Sonic said to the echidna, "These guys are way past cool once you get to know them,"

"How can you expect me to be friends with them..." Knuckles growled before pointing an accusing finger at Nami, "...WHEN ONE OF THEM TRIED TO TAKE THE MASTER EMERALD?-!"

"Hey! I said I was sorry, Okay!" Nami growled back, remebering what Knuckles told her and the others about Angel Island and how the Master Emerald keeps said island from crashing into the ocean.

"Shut up Thief!" Knuckles barked.

"OI! What did I tell you about yelling at Nami-swan you damn mutt?-!" Sanji growled as he glared at Knuckles.

"I AINT NO MUTT DART BROW!" Knuckles barked, glaring back at Sanji.

Both looked ready to tear eachother apart before Clover bonked them hard on the head.

"Will you two stop already? Your acting like a bunch of spoiled brats," Clover muttered before sitting back down.

Sally sighed a little before speaking, "Look Knuckles, just trust them for right now. They're here to help us with the ENFORCERBots problem, so I suggest you restrain yourself from fighting Luffy and his crew."

Knuckles was silent for a few second before sighing, "All right, but if I see them do one thing wrong, They're going to get it!"

"You were right Clover-chan, he does have a temper problem," Makoto whispered, not wanting to get on the echidna's bad side.

"All right, listen up," Knuckles spoke up, getting the straw-hats, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Axl, and Makoto's attention, "Like I told Sally in my message, There's been some sighting of ENFORCERBots here, but that's not the only problem here."

"What do you mean Knuckles-san?" Miley asked.

"Last night, there's been some strange noises coming from the jungles of Angel Island," Knuckles replied.

"Strange noises?" Saito repeated.

"Yes, from what I heard, it sounded like metal clashing against eachother, or mulitple loud gun shots going off."

"Could it have been some ENFORCERBots?" Roll suggested.

"No. like I said, this happened last night. The ENFORCERBots appeared just today with two other robots leading them."

"Two other robots?" Clover repeated.

"I didn't get a good look at them, but from what I heared from one of them, they work for Robotnik," Knuckles replied with a frown.

"Great," Kevin groaned, "Lord lardbutt built some robots that aren't ENFORCERBots and we don't know anything about them,"

Sonic, Ben, and Makoto snickered at the nickname, remebering all the insults Rath called Robotnik during a mission at Robotropolis.

Gwen was about to ask something before a rustling noise got her and everyone's attention.

"W-w-w-what's making that noise?" Ussop whimpered as he and Chopper his behind Franky.

'_This scent, it feels familiar to me'_ Makoto thought as she sniffed the air a little vefore her eyes widened, '_No way...It can't be.'_

"I think it's coming from those bushes right there," Saito spoke, poinitng to some nearby bushes, which started rustling again.

"Somebody should check it out," Axl stated before brining his twin blasters out.

"I'll go," Makoto volenteered, causing everyone to turn thier attention to the Squirrel hybred.

"Are you sure Makoto-chan?" Roll asked her.

"Hai, what if it's an ENFORCERBot?" Miley added.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself," Makoto gave a reasuring grin before slowly walking up to the Bushes. When she reached ithem, she moved some of the foliage away, causing her to gasp.

"What is it Makoto?" Ben asked as he ran up to her to see what she was looking at.

What the two saw was a girl around Ben and Makoto's age with short blond hair, wearing a dark blue beret, a blue and white dress adorned with a red tie elbow length blue sleeves that you can remove, and black socks that reaches above the knees. In her hands were what appeared to be a pair of large-barrel guns which looked like they could cause some serious damage if used right. The girl was breathing heavily as she had multiple cuts on her body with blood dripping from the wounds.

"Makoto, isn't that..."

"N-N-Noel-chan?" Makoto stuttered, hoping she wasn't seeing things.

The girl opened her eyes, which were a vibrant green color, and looked at the source of the voice, causing her eyes to widen, "M-M-M-Makoto-chan? Is...Is that you?" She asked weakly.

"Hai," Makoto responded with a nod.

The girl/Noel was about to say something again before she started to collapse on the ground, dropping her twin guns in the process.

"Noel-chan!" Makoto gasped as she and Ben ran up to ctach the blond hair girl before she hit the ground, "Daijoubu?"

"H-Hai," Noel weakly nodded.

"Who did this to you Noel-chan?" Makoto asked.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsu...Tsubaki..." Noel replied before losing conciousness.

Makoto's eyes widened in shock after hearing that.

'_Tsubaki-chan did this?'_ She thought in shock, '_Why would she...?'_

"Makoto-chan! Ben-san!"

"Wha...?" Makoto mumbled, losing her train of thought, before she and Ben looked over their shoulders to see the others run up to them.

"Oh my kami..." Miley gasped as she and the others saw the wounsd Noel had.

"Someone get a doctor!" Chopper exclaimed as he ran around in a circle before realizing something, "Oh wait, I'm one."

"What happened to her?" Nami asked.

"We don't know," Ben repleid, "All we heard from her was a name."

"A name?" Zane repeated.

"What was it?"Saito asked.

"Tsubaki,"

"Tsubaki?" Dash repeated.

"That's what me and Makoto heard," Ben replied before seeing a sad look on Makoto's face, "Makoto?"

"...Tsubaki-chan," She spoke in a low voice, "Why?"

Zane, over hearing the Squirrel hybred, raised an eyebrow in suspicion at her, "You know the person who hurt that girl?" He asked.

Makoto looked foward at the hedgewolf and nodded sadly in response.

"If that's so, then how can we trust you?" Zane asked with him, Knuckles, and Zoro eyeing Makoto in suspicion, "For all we know, you and this 'Tsubaki' could be in league with Robotnik."

WHACK!

"ITE/OW!" Zane, Zoro, and Knuckles yelped as he held there heads in pain after Clover whacked them with a frying pan she pulled out of nowhere.

"Baka's! She's obviously upset about this, so don't interregate her like she's a freaking badguy!" Clover snapped at the three.

"Hai!" Miley and Roll added as they whacked the three on the head as well.

"WILL YOU QUIT THAT?-!" Zane barked.

"Zane, We don't have time for you to interigate Makoto, who didn't do nothing I might add," Sally said in a firm tone.

"Sally, she might be in league with Robotnik with this 'Tsubaki' person. How can we trust her if she knows the person who attacked that girl?" Zane replied in the same tone as Sally.

"I was afraid it would come to this," Sally sighed before turning to a patch of grass, "You can come out now."

"Huh?" Zane pondered as he looked at the patch Sally was looking at. What he saw comeing out of the foliage made him pale.

It was his sister, Ellie, and she looked angry.

"Nii-san..." Ellie growled, making her brother freeze on the spot, as she walked towards him, "What did I tell you about jumping to conclusions."

"N-n-n-now nee-chan," Zane whimpered, knowing how scary his sister can be when she's angry, "I-I-I-I-I-I have very good reaso..."

"No you don't, you claimed that Makoto-chan was an enemy because she knew the person who attacked the girl she and Ben-san are holding," Ellie stated as she held her thumb out, making Zane pale even more, "You did the same thing with Bunnie-chan when you saw her metal limbs, claiming that she was a spy for Robotnik-teme."

'_Oh crap! She's going to use that!'_ Zane thought in fright.

"What's the matter with Zane?" Kevin asked as Usopp and Chopper hid behind him.

"Usually, Zane's not afraid of anything," Clover spoke, "But if he does something which his sister doesn't approve of, he gets scared of her, and trust me, you _don't _want to make Ellie angry."

When Ellie got in front of Zane, who was shacking like crazy now, she jabbed her thumb into his neck. Everything was silent for a few moments before Zane collapsed on the ground, laughing uncontrollably.

"Uhh... What just...?" Knuckles pondred before Ellie turned to him and Zoro.

Ellie then jabbed her thumb into Knuckles and Zoro's neck, making them laugh uncontrollably.

"...Okay, I'm lost!," Kevin exclaimed before turning to Clover, "What the heck did she just do?"

"Laughter pressure point," Ellie answered before Clover could as she walked towards the group, "It's something I learned when me and nii-san where traveling together. Like Clover-chan said, If nii-san does something I don't like, I get angry and use the laughter pressure point on him."

"I see..." Gwen noted before looking at the still laughing Zane, Zoro, and Knuckles, "But why did...?"

"If you're wondering why I did it on Knuckles-san and Zoro-san, it because's they're baka's for agreeing with nii-san."

"Ahh..."

Nami motioned Ellie to come to her and whispered into the female hedgewolf's ear, "_Think you can teach me how to do that?"_

"Sure," Ellie answered, making Nami make a grin the other Straw-hats knew all too well.

Ben was about to say something before Ellie turned to him.

"If you're wondering why I'm here Ben-san, Sally-hime asked me to come in case nii-san starts interigating somebody he deems suspicious," The female hedgewolf replied.

"Ahhh~ Ellie-swan is so beautiful when she explains stuff," Sanji and Leon swooned.

"Oh brother," Clover sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"You can say that again Clover-chan," Miley nodded in agreement.

"If everyone's done talking, can we start helping that girl Ben and Makoto are holding?" Saito spoke.

"Hai, Those wounds look really terrible," Roll noted, seeing the wounsd that covered Noel's body.

Ben and Makoto didn't waste any time as they brought the unconcious Noel into the clearing and laid her down on the ground.

Before Chopper could run up to the unconcious girl, Ellie motioned him to stop.

"Let me Chopper-kun," The female hedgewolf spoke before walking up to Nole and kneeled down a little.

"What's she going to do?" Chopper asked.

"She's going to use her power to heal her."

Everyone turned around to see Zane, who had time to catch his breath after that laugh attack ellie gave him, getting up, with Knuckles and Zoro fllowing suit, alos recovering from thier laugh attacks.

"Heal her?" Gwen repeated, "How?"

"Just watch," Zane replied, motioning the group to look at Ellie.

Ellie took a deep breath before closing her eyes and placing one of her hands on the unconcious Noel's chest. Before anybody could breath, a faint blue flame flowed off of Ellie's hand, engulfing the unconcious blond girls body in the same blue flame. What happened next suprised the group, The wounds on Noel started to close up slowly.

"That flame..." Gwen spoke up, "I feel a verycalm energy coming from it, what is it?"

"It's called aura," Zane replied, making Gwen turn look at the male hedgewolf.

"Aura?" Gwen repeated.

"I'm not good at explaning it, so ask my sisiter once she's done healing that girl."

Gwen nodded before looking back at Ellie.

A full minute had passed before the wounds on Noel had healed completely.

"Phew, that should do it," Ellie panted, wiping some of the sweat of her "I keep forgetting that everytime I use my aura to heal someone, I get exausted big time."

"Heh, and you tell me to take it easy nee-chan," Zane grinned as he walked up to his sister.

Ellie wondred why her brother said that before realizing what he meant by that.

"Not funny nii-san," Ellie frowned before a weak moan from Noel got her and Zane's attention.

"M-m-my head..." Noel groaned as she slowly woke up.

"She's waking up," Ellei whispered.

"W-w-where am I?" Noel pondred as she looked around, "How did I...?" She stopped as soon as she looked at the two mobians in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Ellie asked the blond haired girl, who slowly nodded in response.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Zane asked.

Noel didn't respond as she continued to look at Zane and Ellie with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Why are you staring at us like that?" Zane asked again, feeling a little creeped out as Noel started to get up and slowly approach him and Ellie, "Your looking like my sister, Roll, Mistika, or Miley when they see something...oh crud."

Nole reached her hand out and touched Zane and Ellie on thier heads and started rubbing them softly.

"So soft..." Noel whispered with a small blush on her face as she continued to rub the twin hedgewolfs, "...So fluffy..."

"Oops, I should have warned them first," Makoto said, making the group look at her.

"What do you mean Makoto-chan?" Roll asked the squirrel hybred.

"Yeah, warn them about what?" Saito added.

"My freind Noel, the one currently rubbing Ellie and Zane on the head, has a big weakness for anything cute and/or fuzzy," Makotop replied before giggling, "Back in school, she would ask me if she can pet my tail."

"Seriously?" Kevin asked, raising one of his eye brows.

"Hai," Makoto nodded.

Zane was becoming irritated as Noel had rubbed him and his sister's heads for a good thirty seconds. He also overheard Leon and Sanji snickering, making him angry even more

'_Okay, I had enough of this!' _He thought in annoyence as he was about to say something to the blond-haired girl, but as soon as Noel had started rubbing behind his left ear a little, Zane stopped. He then calmed down as Noel continued to rub behind his ear, his tail swaying back in forth really fast and a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Sanji and Leon couldn't hold it in anymore as they collapsed on the ground, laughing uncontrolably.

Ellie giggled a little at seeing her brother act like this.

When Zane realizes what happened after a few seconds, he became even more irritated than before.

"CUT THAT OUT!" He yelled as he swatted Noels hand away from him, startling the blond girl in the process. He then turned his attention to the two laughing at him, "AND YOU TWO SHUT UP BEFORE I REALLY HURT YOU!"

"Hahahaha! No way Kaze-baka!" Sanji spoke as he continued to laugh with Leon, "That was just to funny!"

"Hey Fido, you want a bone while she rubbes you behind your ear?" Leon joked before Zane tackled him and Sanji into a fight cloud.

Noel blinked in confusion at the scene before her.

"Ano...what's...?"

"Don't mind them Noel-chan," Makoto spoke as she walked towards Noel while jerking her thumb at the fight cloud, "Those three, including Zoro, the guy with the three swords, usually get into fights with each other all the time."

Noel looked suprised at seeing Makoto.

"M-M-Makoto-chan? is it really you?" she asked the squirrel hybred, who nodded in response. To make sure this wasn't a dream, Noel pinched her arm a little before wincing at the pain she gave herself before turning to her friend, "This really isn't adream is it?"

"Iie," it's real Noel-chan," Makoto replied before motioning Noel to follow her, "I think you should come with me so you can find out what's going on from Sally-hime."

"Sally-hime?" Noel repeated, wondering who that is.

"You'll find out in a few moments," Makoto replied before she and Noel started walking up towards the group, "Oh, and try to keep yourself from petting her and her friends."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, far from the group, Bit and Byte had just regained conciousness.<p>

"Ow..." Byte moaned as he slowly got up, "...That really hurt."

"Sheesh, That woman's crazy," Bit spoke, remembering the beat down that figure gave him and Byte, "I answer her question and what does she do? She attacks us, saying were trying to hide a person we don't know."

Byte nodded in agreement before he and Bite looked around to see the ENFORCERBots they brought with them have been completely destroyed.

"The boss is not going to be happy once he finds out about this," The fat reploid noted.

"Yes, which is why we won't tell him," Bit replied before grinning, "Beside, the boss gave us that _special _weapon in case the Freedom fighters or that guardian mess with us."

"Really?" Byte pondred.

"Yep, and as an added bonus, we snatch that giant emerald from that shrine we passed and cash it in to the boss," Bit added.

"Are you sure about that bro?" Byte asked, "That echidna is real protective of that thing."

"Are you kidding? Did you see the size of that thing?-! It's humungous!" Bit exclaimed before rubbing his hands together and his eyes dollar signs, "Imagin how much money we can get off that thing!"

"But..."

"No butts!" Bit interrupted before pulling out a remote with a single red button on it, "We're going to take that emerald and that's final!"

"I don't know..." Byte doubted.

"What if I told you that the echidna called you fat." Bit stated.

"WHAT?-!" Byte yelled, "THEN WE MUST KILL HIM AND STEAL HIS EMERALD!"

'_Idiot. He'll believe anything he's told,' _Bit thought with sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>After hearing what Sally told her, Noel had a look of shock on her face.<p>

"He...He really did that to you?" She asked the mobian princess, earning a sad nod in response.

Noel couldn't help but feel sorry for the mobians. To lose your home to a mad dictator and transform anybody who defies him into robot's with no free will is something she couldn't believe. Noel thought there were some really evil people back in her and makoto's world, but this Robotnik...he was far from evil, he was just cruel and a very sick man to do what he did to the mobians.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"Sally-san..." Noel spoke, getting the mobian princess's attention, "...I wish to join the Freedom fighters."

"What?" Makoto gasped at her friend, "Are you sure Noel-chan."

"Hai, I want to help Sonic-san, Sally-san, and the others get there home back," Noel responded, a look of determination on her face, "I won't sit back and let this Robotnik harm anymore people."

Makoto was a little suprised to hear Noel talk like this. Back in the academy they went to, Noel would act very shy and keep to herself before she met Makoto and Tsubaki. This of course brought back memories to Makoto before she, Noel, and Tsubaki went thier seprate ways.

* * *

><p><em>NOL military academy (gradutaion day)<em>

_Makoto was walking through the crowd of student to see if she can find her friends. Just as she aws half-way in the crowd, she notices a familiar patch of long red hair she knew._

_"Tsubaki-chan! Noel-chan!" she called as she ran up to her friends._

_"M-Makoto-chan?" Noel stuttered as she and Tsubaki see's there squirrel tailed friend run up to them, "W-w-where were you?"_

_"Ehehe, I kinda oversplept through my alarm," Makoto giggled embarrasedly as she rubbed behind her head._

_"Even on graduation day you over spleep," Tsubaki sighed, "I told you not to eat all six of those chestnut parfaits last night."_

_"I have huge weakness for them okay?" Makoto huffed._

_Noel giggled a little at her friend, remebering last night when Makoto brought her and Tsubaki to a all-you-can-eat resteraunt which had the squirrel tailed girls favorite food, chestnut parfait. She then had a look of sadness on her face._

_"I guess this will be the last time we see each other," Noel sighed sadly._

_"Noel-chan, don't look it like that," Makoto spoke, "It's not like we're not going to see eachother anymore."_

_"What do you mean Makoto-chan?" Noel pondered with Tsubaki, wondering where her friends was gonig with this._

_"I mean think of it like this," Makoto began, "It not really saying goodbye, but rather...we'll see eachother again in the future, because no matter what, we'll always be friends."_

_A small smile appeared on Noel's face after hearing that._

_"That was suprisingly smart Makoto," Tsubaki said, acting suprised, "Maybe if you acted liek that during class, maybe you would have got some better grades."_

_"Hey! I can be smart to you know," Makoto huffed. She hated it when Tsubaki brought up something like that._

_"But I have a question for you Makoto-chan," Noel spoke, "If one of us forgot the others, how will we be reminded of them?"_

_Makoto pondered this for a moment before responding._

_"Oh! I got just the thing!" She grinned as she pulled something out of her coat pockets_. _It was three bracelets with a small pair of gold angel wings, a golden acorn, and a golden camillia hanging from them._

_"Bracelets?" Noel blinked._

_"Hai," Makoto responded as she handed Noel and Tsubaki two of the bracelets._

_"Where did you get these Makoto?" Tsubaki asked as Noel put her's on._

_"I got them at a store I found last week," The squirrel hybred answered as she put her bracelet on, "You can get these braclets custom made there."_

_"I see..." Tsubaki noted before looking at the charms that hung from her bracelet, "And the charms?"_

_"Something to remind us of the freindship we share,' Makoto asnwered as she pointed to each charm, pointing to the angel wings first "The angel wings are Noel-chan..." the acorn, "The acorn is me..." the camillia, "And your the camellia."_

_"Inresting," Tsubaki noted with a small smile on her face before putting her bracelet on, "Arigatou Makoto-chan."_

_"Hai, arigatuo Makoto-chan," Noel added._

_"Your welcome guys," Makoto replied before a look of sadness appeared on her face, "I want you guys to promise me something."_

_"What?" Noel and Tsubaki asked._

_Makoto was silent for a few moments before speaking again._

_"I want you to promise me that no matter what happens between us, that we will always be freinds," she said sadly._

_"Makoto-chan..." Noel whispered, suprised to see her friend this sad. Noel was silent for a moment before replying, "I promise Makoto-chan."_

_"I promise too Makoto," Tsubaki added, "And we're not going anywhere. Like you said before, We're not really saying goodbye to eachother, but rather... we'll see eachother again in the future."_

_Makoto gave a small smile before hugging her two friends, "Thank you Noel-chan, Tsubaki-chan. Your the best freinds a girl could ever ask for."_

_The two girls being hugged gave a small smile as they returned the hug._

_"Your welcome Makoto-chan," Tsubaki spoke, "And like we promised, no matter what happens between us, We'll always be friends."_

_"Hai, Freinds until the end," Noel added with a sad smile on her face._

_Makoto gave a sad nod before she released Noel and Tsubaki from the hug just as the graduation ceremony began._

* * *

><p>A small tear escaped from Makoto's eyes after remebering the moment she shared with her friends before going thier seperate way.<p>

"Makoto-chan?"

Makoto turned her attention to Noel, who had a look of concern on her face.

"Daijoubu?" Noel asked concerningly.

"Hai," Makoto responded as she wiped the tear away from her eyes, "Just remebering something from our school days is all."

Noel nodded, knowing how Makoto felt right now after hearing that. she then pulled out something from her dress pockets which made her friend give a small smile. It was the bracelet she gave her and Tsubaki.

"You still have your's right Makoto-chan?" the blond girl asked.

"Hai," Makoto replied as she pulled out the same bracelet brom her coat pockets, "I never go anywhere without it."

Noel nodded in response before she and Makoto put their bracelets away.

"Not that this is intresting seeing you get reaquainted with your friend, Makoto," Clover spoke to the squirrel tailed girl, "We need to find out who attacked her."

"I agree," Miley added before turning to Noel, "Who is this Tsubaki person that attacked you Vermillion-san?"

Just before Noel could speak, a voice get her's and everyone's attention.

"I found you, lieutenant Noel Vermillion."

Everyone turned around to see a person looking down at them from the top of the shrine.

The person was a girl around 18 years old with long rose-red hair and blue eyes. She currently had on a hooded white robe whice covered most of her body, and a white hat with two small wings on the top and a half closed blue eye in the front.

"Tsu...Tsubaki," Noel and Makoto said, suprised to see there friend.

"That's Tsubaki?-!" Zane exclaimed, feeling a little disapointed because he thought that the person Noel was talking about was a man.

"She's so beautiful!" Sanji and Leon cheered with hearts in thier eyes.

WHAP!

"Ite!" Leon and Sanji yelped after Clover hit them on the head.

"Now's not the time for you two to be acting lovesick," Clover sighed.

"Tsubaki-chan, why did you attack Noel-chan?" Makoto asked, wondering why her two friends were fighting eachother.

The red-haired girl/Tsubaki sighed sadly before answering, "She disoboeyed a direct order to return to HQ."

"But Tsubaki! I was..."

"I know you were looking for Jin-sempai, Noel-chan," Tsubaki interuppted Noel, "But you were given straight orders to return to HQ. Otherwise..."

"Otherwise what Tsubaki?" Noel asked as she and Makoto looked at thier friend.

"...Otherwise, I would have to kill you," Tsubaki replied sadly.

"W-w-w-w-what?" Noel gasped in shock, "Please, tell me your joking Tsubaki-chan."

"Yeah, this is a joke right?" Makoto pleaded, hoping she didn't hear right

"I'm not joking Noel-chan, Makoto-chan," Tsubaki replied, "I would never lie about something like that."

Makoto had a look of shock on her face after hearing that couldn't believe what they heard. There friend Tsubaki... was ordred to kill their friend, Noel Vermillion.

The others overheard the conversation between the three girls and had either a look of shock, rage, or sadnees on thier face.

"This doesn't bode well," Saito noted.

"Hai," Roll agreed, "To order someone to kill thier friends is something only a really sick person would do."

"Yes," Sally nodded in agreement, "But the question is, who would give Makoto and Noel's friend such an order?"

Makoto snapped out of it after hearing that.

'_Sally-hime and Roll-chan are right, only a really sick person would give an order like that,' _Makoto thought, an image of a certain green-haired man came to her mind, '_And I think I know who it is who gave Tsubaki-chan that order, but Just to make sure...' _"OI! Tsubaki-chan!"

Tsubaki turned her attention to Makoto.

"Who gave you the order to kill Noel?" The squirrel-hybred asked.

Tsubaki was silent for a moment before replying to her friend. "It was Captain Hazama who gave the order."

'_I should have known,'_ Makoto and Ben thought simutantiosuly with a frown.

"Noel, I'm truly sorry about this, but I have no choice," Tsubaki sighed as her robes unfolded, revealing a white and gold millitary style shirt, white pantes, and brown and gold boots and gloves. In her hand's were a short sword with a red blade and a small, oddly shaped buckler shield which looked like a book to the others.

Makoto stepped in front of Noel with a look of determination in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki-chan, but I can't let you do that," She said as she threw her robe off and got into battle position.

"That goes for us too," Saito said as he, Kintaros, Zoro, Luffy, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Zane, and Sonic stood next to her.

"Sorry, but just because your Makoto's friend, doesn't mean we'll go easy on you," Zoro stated as he and Zane pulled out thier swords.

"I see..." Tsubaki said sadly as she walked towards the group, "I guess I have no way of avoiding this then. Very well then Makoto, you and your friends better prepare yourselves, because here I come!"

With that said, Tsubaki, Makoto and the group charged at eachother, Ready to fight for Noel's freedom.

Unaware to the group, Hazama was watcvhing from high atop of Angel Island.

"Well well well, just when I think today was gonig to be boring," The Green haired man grinned, his eyes open, "But the question is... who will come out on top? Tasubaki, Nanaya-san, one of those Freedom fighters or straw-hats, or will it be Ben Tennyson?" His grin increased even more as he pulled his hat over his eyes and started to dissapate from view, "Whatever the outcome might be, I'll be the winner of this little game called fate."

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115:*shudders*I've said this once, I'll say it again. Man that Hazama creeps me out! Anyway, next Chapter will have a ton of action in it. Who will be the victor of this battle, and more importantly, what is this 'special' weapon Robotnik and bit was talking about? found out next time in the next chapter of freedom force. unitl then, Ja ne.<em>


	7. Astral Heat!

Chapter 7: Huge battle at Angel Island, The power of the Astral Heat!

_Seanzilla115:*in a blue corner*T-T Only one review...why? I know Gammatron give's me a good one everytime I post a chapter, but why doesn't anyone else give any reviews?_

_Mistika the liger:*pats me on the back*there there Seanzilla-san. I'm sure you'll get some more reviews._

_Clover the hedgecat:*looks at you* he's going to be out of it for a while so I'll do the discalimer. Seanzilla115 doesn't own anything from Ben 10, One piece, Megaman X, Blazblue, Sonic the hedgehog, and Kamen Rider Den-O. He does own me, Miley, Ellie, Zane, Leon, Dash, and Saito. Gammatron owns Roll Cyber Sakurai._

_Seanzilla115:*Sniffles*Thanks clover. now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to feeling depressed.*lowers head in depression*_

_Mistika the liger:Ano...I just checked your reviews Seanzilla-san, and it looks like you got another one. And it looks like someone favorited your story._

_Seanzilla115:NANI?-!*Goes to the computer to check the reviews and people who favorited it*WHOO! Alright!*hugs the liger*thanks for telling me this Misti-chan!_

_Mistika the liger:*giggles*your welcome._

_Clover the hedgecat:*rolls her eyes*oh brother.*looks at you*enjoy the chapter folks._

* * *

><p>Far from the shrine of the Master Emerald, a wooden hut stood on top of a hill near a waterfall. in it were five figures.<p>

**(A/N:I know you guys were expecting the battle from the last chapter to come first, but I wanted to get this out of the way. Please be patient, the battle will come after this.)**

The first was a Mobian crocodile with green scales and greenish-yellow skin with red spines going down his back. He wore a pair of black and yellow boots, white gloves, black arm bands with yellow stripes on them, a gold chain around his neck, a pair of headphones on his head, yellow belts, and yellow and purple socks.

The second figure was a purple Mobian chameleon with a ninja theme to him. He wore dark purple boots, white gloves, studded wrist and ankle bands, and yellow socks.

The third was a Mobain bee around 6. He wore a pair of brown googles on his head on top of a black and red helmit, an orange bomber jacket, orange and white sneakers, and white gloves

the fourth figure was a Mobian armadillo with black fur and a red shell. He wore a pair of white gloves with large, sock-like cuffs, a pair of red sneakers with a single patch of white on top and white soles, and white socks.

The last figure was a female Mobian echidna with pink fur and pink hair with lavender bangs. She wore a vest which divided equally into black and green sections, white mittens, a golden belt, and two green boots. Her arms had silver rings on them, reaching from the shoulder to her wrist. Her left frontmost dreaklock appeared to be entirley mechanical.

The five mobians appeared to be waiting for somebody as the chameleon was busy sharpening a kunai knife, the crocodile was busy listening to some music on his headphones, as if he was trying to calm himself down, The bee humming a small tune, the female echidna was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, and the armadillo was sitting on the ground, thinking about something.

"Sheesh! When's Knuckles coming back?-!" The crocodile demanded after taking his headphones off.

"Patients Vector," The female echidna spoke, looking at the crocodile/Vector with one eye open, "Knuckles said he would call if anythings happens."

The Chameleon nodded in agreement before putting the kunai he was sharpening away.

"I know that Julie-Su, but these aren't SWATbots he's dealing with, the are ENFORCERbots," Vector replied to the female echidna/Julie-Su, "For all we know, these things are probably ten times tougher then a SWATbot."

"Probably, but we don't know that yet," The Armadillo spoke as he got up, "Besides, we can take care of ourselves if we run into some ENFORCERbots."

"Hmm, yeah your right Mighty," Vector shrugged with a grin in his face, "After all, we're the Chatoix! one of the toughest groups in all of Mobius!"

'_Oh brother,'_ Julie-su thought.

"Don't get cocky Vector," The chameleon spoke, "It usually gets you into trouble and leaves you injured."

"Yeah! Like that time you thought you saw a group of SWATbots coming at us and charged, only for you to crash into a mirror with our relflections on it" The Aramdillo/Mighty noted.

"Man that was funny!" The bee laughed.

Vector's left eye twitched in annoyence as he looked at the laughing bee.

"What are you laughing at Charmy?-!" Vector snapped, starteling the bee/Charmy

Charmy looked like he was on the verge of tears for a few moments before he started crying really loud.

"He...hey now, don't cry," Vector said, trying to calm down Charmy.

"...Okay," Charmy beamed, acting as if he didn't cry at all.

'_How does he keep doing that?' _Vector thought in annoyence.

The chameleon was silent for a moment before senseing something.

"What's the matter Espio?" Mighty asked the Chameleon/Espio.

"I sense something powerful," Espio relied, "And it's coming from the shrine of the Master Emerald."

"Really?" Vector asked, earning a nod from the chameleon, "Well alright, lets go!"

"Hold on," Mighty spoke, getting the others attention, "Didn't Knuckles say he would call us if he was in trouble?"

"Normally that would be the case," Espio relied, "But that doesn't appear to be the case right now, because I can sense him fighting that same power I sensed."

"Seriously, How can you know these things?" Vector asked, wondering how Espio would know about certain things.

Espio didn't say anything before doing some hands signs before a clone of him appeared next to him.

"Shadow clones," He and the clone replied before the clone dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"...Where did you...?"

"That's classified," Espio replied before leaping out the window.

"...I hate it when he does that," Vector grumbled as he started to walk out of the hut.

"I think it's kinda cool," Mighty said as he and Charmy followed.

"Yeah, It's really cool," Charmy agreed.

'_Boys,' _Julie-su thought as she followed the two outside.

* * *

><p>At the shrine of the Master emerald, The heroes were dealing with Tsubaki, a friend of Noel and Makoto's who was ordered by Hazama to kill Noel. Sally, Ellie, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Leon, Clover, Robin, and Miley stood back from the group, watching the fight take place. The reason Sanji and Leon with Sally and the others was because they didn't want to fight Tsubaki, becuase of there code of not hitting women. Normally they would think one person wouldn't stand a chance against a huge group, but it appears that they were wrong as they see Tsubaki handeling the group she was fighting with ease.<p>

Zane tried a vertical slash at Tsubaki, only for the red haired girl to deflect it with her sword and hit him in the face with her shield. Before Zane could recover from the counter attack, Tsubaki used a downward slash at the hedgewolf, only for Zoro to block it with one of his swords.

'_Intresting fighting style'_ Tsubaki thought, seeing how Zoro carrying all three of his swords, '_I've never seen anything like it, and he does it with suce ease too. I have to be carefule around ...'_

"Gumo gumo no... pistol!"

Tsubaki's thoughts were interuppted by the shout before blocking a stretching punch from Luffy. She blinked in suprise before seeing the boy with the straw-hat pull his arm back.

'_Did...did that boy just...' _Tsubaki pondred before dodging a spin dash from Sonic and a jump kick from Saito and XLR8, '_Can't afford to get distracted. I have to complete my mission even if...even if I have to kill Noel-chan in the name of justice.'_

"Man. She's good," Sonic noted before trying another spin dash at Tsubaki, only for her to duck under it and hit Sonic on the back of the head with her shield.

XLR8 Dashed at Tsubaki and tried a running punch at her, only for the red head to duck under the attack and deliver a kick to XLR8's chest, sending him skidding back a few feet before changing back to Ben.

'_Uh oh, Sonic and Ben are in trouble!' _Saito thought befgore turning to Kintaros, "Kintaros, Ikuze!"

"**Yosh!"** The bear imagin declared before leaping into Saito, causing him to gain a yellow highlight in his quills and his eyes now a bright yellow.

"**Hmph!" **K-Saito grunted before reaching his hand out and summoned the terminal belt in a flash of light. He quickly wrapped it around his waist before pressing the yellow button. The centre of the buckle turned yellow while a strange new tune echoed from it, resembling a flute. K-Saito then summoned his hyper pass and swiped it in front of the belt, "**Henshin!**"

**AXE FORM**

**(Cue double action: Axe Form)**

The armor hovered around Den-O's body before swirling to a new configuration. The red plates attached to his back while the yellow and black ones connected with his chest. The shoulder plates also stuck closer to his back while round ones with red centers appeared from under them and attached to the shoulders. To complete the transformation, a white axe with a yellow blade slid down Den-O's face before the blades attached to his face into a triangular visor with a black slits in them. The white handle attached itself down the centre of his face to look like a large horn.

**"Ore no tsuyosa ni, omae ga naita (My strength will make you cry)!"** Den-O AF called as he raised his hand into the air before, surprisingly, white napkins started to flutter to the ground,** "Namida wa kore de fuitoke (Wipe your tears with these)!"**

"What the...?" Tsubaki gasped, suprised to see the sky-blue hedghog transform into an armored figure before blocking a punch from Makoto and Knuckles.

Axe Form kept his attention to the battle and remained calm. He just popped his neck before reaching to his pieces of the DenGasher. He attached three pieces together before placing the fourth piece on the side of the top. A large axe blade extended from the configuration to make a battle axe. He then charged at Tsubaki and threw a downward slash at her with his axe, only for her to block it.

Tsubaki struggled to keep herself standing as she tried to hold her ground against the attack from Den-O Axe form. She thenmoved herself to the right to free herself from the attack and slashed Axe Form on the chest, which didn't seem to affect him at all.

"Nani?" She gasped before slashing Axe form on the chest again, only for the same results from before happen again. She was about to attack again before she saw Axe Form try a downward slash at her, making the red head jump away from the attack, making Axe form hit the air instead.

'_Why can I do any damage to him?'_ Tsubaki thought as she glared at Axe Form, '_I attacked him head on, but it didn't even affect him. Did it have something to do with that yellow creature I saw enter the sky-blue hedgehog? _She pondered for a few moments before a thought came to her, '_If physical attacks don't work on him, then perhapes an energy attack might.'_

_'Careful Kintaros, She's up to something,'_ Saito warned Axe Form as he watched Tsubaki get into a charging position.

**"Hai,"** Axe form grunted before taking a defensive stance, ready to take whatever attack his opponent sends at him.

Tsubaki charged at Axe Form and hits him in the chest with her shield, which, suprisingly, sends him back a couple of feet before he was caught in a seal.

**"Nani?" **Axe form grunted as he tried to get out of the seal, **"I...Can't move!"**

Tsubaki's sword then changed into a staff with a orb of light at the tip of it and reeled it back with both of her arms.

"Shin Batsu: Ten wo Kariru Honou!" She declared as she fired the orb at Axe Form, white feathers flowing off it as it headed towards the Kamen Rider.

Axe Form continued to try freeing himself from the seal before the orb of light connected to his chest, causing him to cry out in pain and revert back into Saito.

"Saito-kun!" Roll gasped as she dashed over to the sky-blue hedgehog, "Daijoubu?"

"Yeah," Saito replied as Roll helped him up, "I don't know what that move Tsubaki-san used was, but its powerful enough to knock me out of Axe Form in one blow. Which reminds me..." '_Oi, Momotaros! Is Kintaros alright?'_

* * *

><p><strong>"Tch! Yeah he's alright," <strong>Momtaros snorted from Denliner as he and Urataros helped Kintaros, who was holding his chest in pain, up, **"What I don't get though is how did that TenshiKuso-Onna manage to hurt Kuma-Yaro!"**

**"I'm with sempai on this," **Urataros agreed as he and Momtaros placed Kintaros on one of the chairs and looked at the bear imagin, **"How did Yayoi-san manage to hurt you, Kintaros?"**

**"I...ugh...Don't know," **Kintaros replied in pain, **"Whatever that move she used on me and Saito, it was very powerful. it's stregnth almost made me cry."**

_'Kintaros is right. That move Tsubaki-san used on us was powerful enough to knock me out of Axe Form' _Saito stated.

**"Oi! This is why you should have picked me to come with you, not the Kuma-Yaro!" **Momtaros snapped.

'_Now's not the time!'_

**"Sempai, even if you had gone with them, it would have ended with you being hurt by the attack just like Kuma-san did," **Urataros informed as he motioned to the snoring Kintaros.

**"I don't care! I'm...!" **Momotaros began.

'_Ryutaros, Ikuze!' _Saito ordered, causing Momotaros to fall on his face.

**"Wai! I'm up!" **Ryutaros cheered as he left DenLiner.

* * *

><p>Saito grunted a little as he got up before a purple highlight appeared in his quills and a pair of head sets appeared on his neck. He then turned to Roll.<p>

**"Hi Nee-chan!" **R-Saito waved to her before summoning the Terminal belt again and placed it on his waist. He reached down and pressed the purple button which caused the symbol in the centre to turn purple and a techno tune to start playing. R-Saito then summoned his hyper pass and swiped it in front of the belt, **"Henshin!"**

**GUN FORM**

**(Cue Double Action: Gun form)**

R-Saito was engulfed in light before appearing as Den-O: Plat Form. Pieces of armor started appearing in rainbow light around Plat Form before Two red pieces attached themselves to his chest while yellow and black pieces were stuck to his back. Plain red and white shoulder plates appeared on his shoulders. The front red plates opened by joints near the top which had purple chest plates with silver sections on them. The shoulder horns had dragon's arms reaching up and looked like they were grasping purple orbs. When these plates finally became attached, a purple and gold dragon came sliding down his helmet. It had purple wings and a gold head with orange eyes and gold whiskers. When it covered his face, the wings folded downward before pressing together and attached to his face. He now had a purple visor which doubled as horns and gold whiskers which followed their direction.

**"Taoshite mo ii? Kotae wa kiitenai (Mind if I beat you? I can't hear you)!"** Den-O:Gun Form taunted.

"Huh? I wonder what this form does?" Axl pondered as he looked at Gun form before shooting a couple of shots at Tsubaki, only for her to block the shots with her shield.

Gun Form took out the parts of the DenGasher before tossing one up into the air and connecting two pieces together. He attached one more to the bottom, making it into a grip for a gun before the last part landed, forming the barrel. He then aimed gun in an angle as he posed, firing purple lasers at Tsubaki.

Tsubaki saw the shots coming and rolled out of the way of each shot, leaving large craters where she once stood.

'_That was a close one,' _She thought before looking at Gun Form, '_What's with that armor of his? It as yellow at first and could take my attack before I knocked it out of him with an energy attack, and now its purple.'_

**"Bang Bang!" **Gun Form exclaimed as he and Axl continued to fire multiple shots at Tsubaki, only for her to dodge each shot.

_'I Think I got the gist of that armor of his'_ Tsubaki thought as she rolled out of the way of another wave of purple lasers, '_Each one seems to have a different form. The first one, which I'm guessing is called Axe Form, specializes in strong physical attacks and doesn't feel anything when an oppounent hits them with a physical attack of thier own. this new form is probably called Gun Form, which means he mostly a long-range attacker. If that's the case, He's probably weak in close-range combat.'_

With that, Tsubaki charged at Gun Form, hoping to get a couple of blows in at the Kamen Rider. When she got within range of Gun Form, she threw a horizontal slash at him, only for him to dodge it with ease. she then tried aquick vertical slash at him, only for him to dodge again. Tsubaki was starting to get annoyed before tryingn multiple slashes at the purple armored Kamen Rider. Gun Form cheered happily as he seemed to use hip hop to dodge each slash before using a round house kick on Tsubaki, sending her back a few feet.

"Finally! We managed to hit her!" Axl exclaimed, feeling annoyed that this girl was blocking and dodging everyones attacks.

"Yeah, but don't think we won this yet," Zane informed as he watched Tsubaki lift herself up from the ground.

'_Guess I was wrong,'_ Tsubaki thought as she panted and looked at Gun Form, '_It seems this form is also good at close-range combat. and the way he dodge all my attacks, it was as if he was having fun with it.'_

Tsubaki was about to charge at Gun Form again before she grunted in pain, before she fell on her knees and dropping her sword and shield.

'_Kuso!'_ She screamed in her head as she held her eyes in pain, '_Not now!'_

"What the?" Axl pondred as he and the others watched the red haired girl heold her hands over her eyes, as if she was in a huge ammount of pain, "What's going on?"

"She seems to be in pain," Gwen noted.

"Yeah, but why?" Roll pondered before seeing Tsubaki get back up on her feet, panting heavily.

"I...I think I might know."

Everyone-minus Tsubaki, turned to Noel.

"You do Noel-chan? Makoto asked, earning a nod in response form the shy girl, "Then what is it?"

"I...I heared rumors about the weapon Tsubaki is using, but I didn't think they were true," Noel replied, "That's weapon She's using is called the Izayoi (sixteen-day-old moon).

"Izayoi?" Zane repeated.

"Hai, it's a sealed weapon that was kept under a special lock that can only be opened from the blood of a person from the Yayoi Family. The Izayoi has the power to control light, making it a very powerful weapon. But from what I heared, it has a very nasty side effect."

"Side effect? what kind of side effect Shy-sis?" Franky asked.

Noel was silent for a few moments, alomst as if she didn't want to reply, before giving her answer.

"...The side effect of the Izayoi is that it steals the light from its user's eyes."

"Steal light from the user's eyes? How ca...?" Zane was about to ask before a look of shock appeared on his face, "No way."

"What is it wolf-bro?" Dash asked as he and the others turned thier attention to Zane.

"I just realized what she meant by that," Zane replied, "What Noel meant when she said the Izayoi steals the light from it's user's eyes, she means that the weapon will cause the person using it go blind."

"...WHAT/NANI?-!" The Group-Minus Tsubaki, Noel, and Robin, gasped.

"Is... is that true Nii-san, Noel-san?" Ellie asked, earning a sad nod from both Noel and Zane.

"Tsubaki! Why would you use something so dangerous?-!" Makoto asked as she and Noel looked at thier freind.

Tsubaki was silent for a minute before letting out a sigh.

"Don't you think I would'nt know about the side effects of the Izayoi," Tsubaki replied, "I know I would lose my sight after using it so many times. but sometimes...you have to make sacrifices in the name of justice."

"...Hazama told you to use it right?" Makoto asked Tsubaki.

Before Tsubaki could answer, a voice spoke up.

"Did someone mention my name?"

Everyone turned to the left to see someone that caused Sally, Roll, Ben, and Makoto to frown.

"W-w-w-w-who is that?" Ussop whimpered, his body telling him to get the heck out of there as he looked at the green haired man.

"Hazama," The four who met the green haired man said, glaring at him.

"You know this guy?" Franky asked.

"We've met him during that one mission to Robotropolis," Sally replied.

"Oh, my apologies, I forgot to introduce myself to your friends," Hazama grined creeply as he walked towards the group," My name is Hazama, captain of the intelligince department of the Novis Orbis Librarium, or N.O.L for short."

Zoro, Zane, Knuckles, and Robin narrowed there eyes at Hazama as he approached. Even thought they didn't meet him until now, the four could tell that he was someone very powerful.

"Hazama-taicho!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Hm?" Hazama turned his attention to Tsubaki.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Hazama was silent for a moment before tilting his head slightly to the right.

"I'm sorry, but...who are you again?" He asked as he scratched his left cheek.

"What?" Tsubaki gasped, a look of shock on her face after he said that.

"...Oh, I remeber you now!" Hazama exclaimed before looking at Tsubaki with his snake like eyes, "Didn't I tell you to kill Vermillion-san?"

"I...I was Hazama-taicho. But..."

"You wanted to see if you can get her to come back to HQ?" Hazama interuppted, starteling Tsubaki, "I told you, I ordered you to kill lieutenant Noel Vermillion and Major Jin Kisaragi, but it seems you can't even do that right. (sigh) How pitiful, and here I thought you would get the job done. But hey, that's what I get for putting my faith on some _Worthless trash!_"

Anger was starting boil deep inside of the group as they could'nt believe at what they were hearing.

"That teme..." Sanji and Leon growled as they clenched thier fist.

"What a horibble man," Robin stated.

"Hai," Miley agreed, "Ordering someone to kill thier freind is one thing I can't stand. But to call someone worthless trash...that is unforgivable."

"I thought Robuttnik was bad, but this guy..." Sonic growled, "He's even worse."

"Same here," Sally agreed.

"Hai. He's a heartless teme," Roll added as she glared at Hazama.

'_I agree with Sonic, Sally-hime, and Roll-chan,' S_atio said before calling to the other imagin on DenLiner, '_What about you and the others Momotaros?'_

* * *

><p><strong>"I'll give that Hebi-Yaro my Hiisatsu Waza: Special version!" <strong>Momotaros declared after he and the other Imagin were angered after hearing what Hazama said to Tsubaki.

**"We shall make him cry!"** Kintaros declared, wanting to crack his neck but couldn't since he was still recovering from the attack from before.

**"To say such things to someone, including a lady, is unforgivable," **Urataros growled.

**"As prince, it is my duty to declare war upon this Hazama,"** Sieg declared.

* * *

><p><strong>"He made Squirrely-chan and her friend cry! I'll blow him up! Bang-bang!" <strong>Gun Form yelled.

"I'm with you Ryutaros," Clover agreed, electricity crackling in her hands.

Ben was ready to reach for the Ultimatrix, ready to fight Hazama again after losing to him at Robotropolis.

Makoto hated Hazama already after hearing that he ordered Tsubaki to kill Noel, but to call her friend worthless trash is something she wouldn't let him get away with.

Noel felt the same as Makoto was right now as she glared at Hazama while she gripped her guns in her hands.

Luffy didn't say anything as he looked at Hazama with his hat shielding his eyes.

Hazama felt unintimdated by the glares he was recieving from the group and yawned.

"If your all wondering why I'm here, it's because I wanted to make sure that those two goofball get the weapon Robotnik asked them to retrive," He relied before yawning again.

"What weapon?" Axl asked, his hands on the triggers of his guns.

"Well, that would be telling wouldn't it?" Hazama replied with the same creepy grin on his face before looking up, "Ah, that must be them now."

"Them? Who...?" Before Sally could say anything else, a huge shadow covered the area around them. Wondering what was causing it, She looked up before her eyes widened, "EVERYONE MOVE!"

The others besides Hazama looked up, wondering what Sally saw, and paled.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ussop excalimed before he and the others and Tsubaki ran out of the way before the object they saw crashed into the ground, causing a huge dust cloud to cover it.

When the dust cloud died down, it reveasled a huge mech. The mech was about 1/3 the size of the mountain with venom purple armor and dark grey armor. It's eyes and two orbs on its chest were orange yellow in color. On its head were what appeared to be a pair of horns, that resembled the jaws of a kuwaga beetle. On its wrist were a pair of obisdian-black spicked maces. The mech's feet were the same color of its armor with bits of yellow on it.

"Wh-Wh-WHAT IS THAT THING?-!" Ussop screamed before he and Chopper hid behind Franky.

"IT'S HUGE AND SCARY!" Chopper added.

"I don't know, but I don't like the look of it," Dash noted.

"Listen, is that the voice of twerps I hear?" A voice from the mech asked before a hole opened on the mech's chest, revealing two silhouettes.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear," The large silhouettes stated with crossed amrs.

"On the wind!" The medium silhouette yelled.

"Past the stars!" The large silhouette exclaimed as he raised one of his arms up into the air.

"In your ear!" A voice cheered from the mech in a brooklyn accent.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by another name is just a sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Bit!" The medium sized silhouette introduced himself as a light shone on him, revealing himself to the group.

"And it's Byte!" The large silhouette proclaimed as a light shown on him as well, revealing himself as well while flexing his muscles.

"And Cubot, now dat's a name!" Cubot, now a creamish white and brown with a gold coin on his forehead, added as he appeared from behind the two bots.

"Putting you Freedom Fighters in your place..." Bit started.

"...We're the Nightmare Police..." Byte added before he, Bit and Cubot went into a pose.

"...And we're in your face!" All three finished as a flag with Robotnik's face on it waved behind them.

After hearing all that, everyone, minus Hazama, who had dissapaeared when the mech landed, and the three bots, had a huge WTF face, even more so then after Franky did his dance a few chapters ago.

**"...That was stupid," **Gun Form stated before laughing, **"Baka Baka!"**

"Sugei! That was awsome!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"Oi..." Roll sighed.

"Was that really necessary?" Nami sweatdropped.

"...And I thought you were an idiot," Zoro, Zane, Sanji, and Leon stated in unison to the one they did not like.

"...That was almost as worse as the SSSSSS Squad..." Sonic sweatdropped, recalling the three badniks, '_Though whatever happened to them is still a mystery to me.'_

"Dude...That was just pathectic," Kevin stated.

"Yep," Ben nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>"What the hell!-?" <strong>Momotaros demanded, **"That was just plain-bull shit!"**

**"I must say that there wasn't much originality in it," **Urataros agreed.

* * *

><p>"...That was the most idiotic thing I've ever heard," Clover stated with her left eye twitching in annoyence.<p>

"I'm with ya Clover-chan," Ellie nodded.

"Ano... I don't get it," Noel said in confusion.

"Me neither," Makoto agreed.

Bit left eye was twitching in annoyence as he heard all the negative comments he and Byte were recieving before bonking Cubot on the head.

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Bit yelled at the cube shaped bot, "NOW THEY THINK WE'RE IDIOTS OR SOMETHING!"

"HEY! It's not my fault dose freedom twoips don't appreciate a good motto when dey hear one!" Cubot snapped.

"I'm with Cubot on this," Byte spoke, "They don't appreciate something like that motto we did. Plus, I really like doing it."

"Of course you would! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Bit barked at Byte.

Knuckes loooked at the three bots for a few seconds before remembering something.

"What a minute! Now I remeber you three!" The echidna yelled, getting Bit, Byte, and Cubot's attention, "You thre were snooping around here with a bunch of ENFORCERBots! Are you here to try and steal the Master Emerald!-?"

"As if we tell you, ya twoip!" Cubot taunted.

"Why you little..." Knuckles growled.

"Enough!" Sally spoke before glaring at th three bots, "Why are you here?"

"Well, to answer your question _Princess,_" Bit replied, saying the word 'princess' sarcastically, "We're here to retrieve a weapon for master Robotnik."

"Weapon?" Sally repeated before remebering something, '_Hazama had mentioned something about a weapon earlier. But the question is...what kind of weapon?'_

"That's right! We...!" Byte was about to say before turning to Bit and Cubot, "What kind of weapon were we supposed to find again?"

Both Bit and Cubot did a face fault before getting up and smaking the red robot on the head.

"Idiot! Did you already forget?-!" Bit demanded.

"Yeah! We're supposed ta be lookin' fer dat Kusanagi thingy da boss mentioned before!" Cubot added.

"Ku...Kusanagi?" Noel repeated in a scared tone, almost as if she remebered something.

"Noel-chan?" Makoto asked, "Daijoubu?"

Noel didn't reply as she started to shake in fear.

"Noel!" Makoto gasped as ran up to her friend, "What wrong?"

Noel didn't reply as tears fell from her eyes as she hugged herself, trying to forget what she remembered.

'_Why did Noel react so badly to that word?'_ Tsubaki thought, seeing her friend all shooken up after hearing 'Kusanagi' from Cubot, '_In fact, why does that word seem familiar to me?'_

"Kusanagi? Why would Ro-baka-nik want a legendary japanese sword?" Roll asked herself, unaware that The three bots overheard her.

"Sword?" Cubot repeated in confusion, "I thought it was somekind of cyborg from what Hazama told us."

"That's because it is."

"HOLY CRAP IN A PITA!" All three bot yelped before turning around to see Hazama behind them.

"Oh come now, I didn't suprise you that much did I?" Hazama smirked.

"S-sorry about that lord Hazama," Bit replied as he, Byte, and Cubot calmed down after being suprised by the green haired man.

"It's just that...you suprised us is all," Byte added.

"Dat's right," Cubot nodded.

"Ahem, anyway lord Hazama," Bit began" Since your here, you must know where that Kusanagi weapon is, right?"

"Yep," Hazama nodded before pointing to something, "It right where I'm pointing.

Bit, Byte, and Cubot raised a non-existent eye brow before looking where Hazama was pointing. What, or to be more precise, who he was pointing at was... Noel Vermillion.

"...You're kidding right?" Bit asked in disbeliefe, "That girl right there is the weapon we're supposed to retrieve for lord Robotnik?"

"Hai," Hazama nodded.

One of the mech's eyes lit up before it projeted as screen, showing a very pissed off Robotnik.

-WHAT?-!-!-!-!- The evil dictator roared at Hazama, Scaring Bit, Byte, and Cubot in the procces, -Are you saying that the Kusanagi unit: Mu-12 is... is...- He pointed at the same girl hazama pointed at from behind the screen, -...IS THAT GIRL RIGHT THERE?-!-

-N-n-now sir, c-c-calm down,- Snively whimpered from off-screen with Vile laughing in the background, -And you! Stop laughing this instant!-

-Are you kidding me shorty?-! Did you see the look on Robotnik's face just now? It was priceless! I thought he was going to have a conniption or something!- Vile laughed.

"Now now, Robotnk-sama," Hazama began, "I know you think I messed up here. But you see, that girl, Noel Vermillion, isn't in her true form at the moment.

-...True form?- Robotnik repeated after he calmed down, -Explain.-

"Why explain when you can see for yourself," Hazama replied, "On the left most computer next to the door leading to room you're currently in, you'll find a disk. insert that disk into one of the computers and click the icons labled 'The awakening of Kusanagi unit: Mu-12' and 'Mu-12 battle footage.'"

-...Fine, but this better go somewhere Hazama,- Robotnik growled before going off screen.

"...Does anybody else besides me have a very bad feeling about this?" Sonic spoke after he and the others were silent during teh conversation between hazama and Robotnik.

"I do," Zane spoke as he galred at Hazama from the ground, "What ever that man has planned, it can't be good."

"I'm with Nii-san," Ellie agreed, "Why on Mobius would he want Noel-san?"

"It's best we don't find out," Miley stated.

"Hai, If that teme thinks he can get his hands on Noel-swan with me and Leon around... He's got another thing coming," Sanji added, his eyes burning with determination.

"HAI!" Leon agreed.

"Of course," Clover sighed, "Though, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I agree with Leon and Sanji. We can't let them get Noel-san."

After a few minutes passed, Robotnik reappeared on the holographic screen with a very sinister grin on his face.

-Hazama, You have impressed me yet again- Robotnik grinned evily before turning to Bit, Byte, and Cubot,-YOU THREE!-

"Y-y-y-y-yeah boss?" Cubot asked.

-Capture me that girl NOW!" Robotnik ordered, -From what I just seen from the footage from that disk Hazama told me about, that girl's true form has enough strength to let me destroy the Freeedom fighters once and for all!-

-I'm with fatty for once,- Vile agreed from the side of the screen, -The carnage, the destruction! The mayham! GAHAHAHAHA! NOW THATS HOW IT'S DONE! You idiots better get that girl, or I'm going to come over there and kill you myself!-

"Y-y-yes sir," Bit whimpered before a question poped up in his head, "And her friends, that squirrel girl and that red head with the strange looking shield, what do we do with..."

"Capture them as well," Hazama answered before Bit could finish his question, "I have something planned for them. But, it will require the use of the Roboticizer."

-My Roboticizer? What the devil do you...?" Robotnik was about to ask before seeing where Hazama was going with this, -I see, very clever Hazama,- He then turned to the three bots again, -You three have your orders. capture those three girls!-

"Gotcha boss/lord Robotnik!" Cubot, Bit, and Byte saluted before the screen dissapeared.

"Well, seeing as you three don't need me right now, I'll just head back to Robotropolis. Ja ne," Hazama grinned before he dissapatte from the three bots view.

"...I know he works for lord Robotnik and everything, but that guy gives me a major case of the heebie jeebies," Byte whimpered.

"Worry about dat later! We've got three twoipettes to capture!" Cubot stated before floating into the mech.

"Yeah, so come on you idiot!" Bit said as he dragged Byte inside the mech.

The hole in the mech's chest closed up before the mech started to move, causing the others-minus Tsubaki and Sally, to get into battle position's.

-You freedom twoips don't stand a chance against the power of our mech, Gigant devil!- Cubot declared from one of the mech's/Gigant devil's speakers.

"Nee-chan," Zane whispered to Ellie, "Think you can get Sally, Makoto, and her friends out of her fast enough?"

"Hai," Ellie replied with a nod, "Why?"

"Me and the others are going to distract this thing while you get those three away," Zane said as he glared at teh giant mech before him and the others.

"Nani?" Ellie pondered, "When did...?"

"Me, Sally-hime, and Ben discissed while Robotnik was giving orders to those three bots," Zane replied before his sister could ask.

Ellie was silent for a few moments. She wanted to help her brother and friends, but with the strength she has right now, there's no way she could survive against that giant robot.

"...Just be careful nii-san," She spoke as she hugged her brother from behind, "I don't want to lose you like kaa-san and tou-san."

"...Don't worry, I'll be okay," Zane responded as his sister released him from the hug, "Just get out of here, now.

Ellie nodded before turning her attention to Sally, who nodded as well before the two girls ran up to Makoto' Noel, and Tsubaki, who was still thinking about why Noel reacted so badly to the word 'Kusanagi.'

"We need to go, now," Sally stated to Makoto.

"Nani? But why" Makoto pondered, "But I..."

"I know you want to help the others Makoto-chan, but we need to help your friend right now," Ellie interuppted, motioning to Noel, who was still shaken up badly.

"...You're right Ellie-chan," Makoto nodded before turning to Tsubaki, "Tsubaki-chan."

"Hai?" Tsubaki pondered, wondering what was on Makoto's mind.

"Once we get Noel-chan to a safe place, we need to talk," Makoto stated in a firm tone.

Tsubaki nodded before she, Makoto, who was carrying Noel over her shoulders, Sally, and Ellie left the area.

-Oh no you don't!- Bit yelled, one of Gigant devil's mace's opening and moved to scoop up the five girls.

Gun Form fired a couple of laser blast at the moving arm, intercepting it before it could reach the girls.

Knuckles then ran up to the temporary non-moving arm of Gigant devil and delivered a powerful punch to it, making the arm rocket towards Gigant devil, causing it to stagger back a few feet after the mech got hit with one of its maces.

* * *

><p>From inside the recovering Gigant devil, Bit, Byet, and Cubot were shooken up after that counter attack.<p>

"Sheesh! I never thought dat red twoip wold be 'dis strong!" Cubot exclaimed.

"When we get back to Robotropolis, remind me te ask the boss to make a bountyfor that red menace!," Bit snapped.

"Um...Guys?"

"WHAT?-!" Bit and Cubot snapped at the fat reploid.

"Looks like the freedom fighters are raady to fight us," Byte said as he pointed a finger towards said group.

Bit and Cubot looked aoutside as well to see the group of heroes in their battle positions.

* * *

><p>Kevin, who had absorbed some of the metal from Gigant devil when the three bots weren't looking, morphed his hands into maces of his own with Gwen standing next to him, her hands covered in mana.<p>

Zoro, Zane, Roll, and Miley had their swords out as they glared at the mech while Leon and Sanji stood next to each other while throwing a couple of pratice kicks into the air.

Franky and Dash were cracking there knuckles while Clover got into a Tiger stance, her hands crackling with electricity.

Axl spun his blasters, western style before he aimed at Gigant devil with Gun Form.

Sonic was strechting his legs while Knuckles was pounding his fist together while glaring at the giant mech.

Chopper went into his heavy point form and glared at the mech with Luffy.

Robin had her arms crossed as she loooked at the mech with a serious look on her face.

Nami had her PCT out and rested it on her shoulder while she glared at the mech.

Ben was at the front of the group, activating the Ultimatrix and turned the dial thrice before finding the alien he wanted. He then looked up at the mech with a serious look.

* * *

><p>"Ha! are dose twoip seriously thinking dey can take Gigant devil?-!" Cubot scoffed.<p>

"Pfft! As if! Gigant devil is one of the most powerful mechs back in our world," Bit stated, "So I say...Bring them on!"

"I don't know..." Byte doubted.

"Did you forget that the echidna called you fat?" Bit and Cubot stated.

"RAAAHHH!-!" Byte roared as the mech got back up on its feet.

* * *

><p>"Looks like they're ready to fight us," Clover noted, seeing the mech Bit, Byte, and Cubot getting into a battle position.<p>

"Well let 'em!" Franky declared as he and Dash posed, "I'm SUPER pissed off after hearing that green bastard talk bad about squirrel-sis's friend and I need something to vent my anger on!"

"I SUPREMELY agree with Cyborg-bro!" Dash shouted.

"These guys made a big mistake when they came here," Knuckles growled before going into a battle stance, "They pissed me off."

"Yep. so let's teach these botheads a lesson they won't never forget," Sonic grinned.

"Mind if we join in on the fun?"

The group turned around to see the chaotix standing behind them.

"Guy's? What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked them.

"Espio said you needed some help," Julie-Su asnwered as she and the othere memeber's of the Chaotix walked up to the group, "And it appears he's right."

"Yep," Vector grinned as he cracked his knuckles, "Looks like i'm going to get my exercise for today."

"Hai," Espoi nodded as he and Mighty got into battle stance's.

"Yo Knucks!, Kevin called out the the red echidna, "You and Sonic know these guys or something?"

"Yep," Sonic responded," The croc's name is Vector, The chameleon's Espio, the bee's name is charmy, the armadillo is Mighty, and..." He stopped when he noticed Julie-Su,"...Hey Knuckles."

"Yeah?" Knuckles responded.

"Who's the female echidna?" Sonic asked him with a grin, "Didn't know you got yourself a girlfriend."

"She's/I'm not my/his girlfriend!" Knuckles and Julie-Su barked, thier faces blushing like mad.

"Yeahy, you keep telling yourself that," Sonic chuckled, "So..where di you two meet?"

"...You don't want to know," both echidna's responded in unison.

"Look, lets just deal with this thing first, okay?" Julie-Su growled in annoyence.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Knuckles nodded in agreement before both Echidna's got into battle positions.

Sanji and Leon were about to go into Melloing mode and head towards the female echidna when Julie-Su shot them a glare that said 'You hit on me, and I'll hit you, HARD. got it?' Leon and Sanji gulped before turning thier attention back at the mech.

"What do you know, a girl that dart brow and Hentai-Tanuki are afraid to hit on," Zane grinned with Zoro, seeing the small scene before turning back towards the mech.

"I like her already," Clover grinned, already taking a liking to Julie-Su, "Anybody who hates getting hit on is friend of mine."

"Excuse me, Minna," Roll spoke, getting everyone's attention, "The mech's approaching us now."

"Alright, lets see how they like Humungousaur," Ben grinned as he pressed down on the Ultimatrix, turning into the more agrressive of his forms, "Rath! Are you kidding Rath?-! Let me tell you somethin' Ultimatrix: This was never funny!"

"What the heck?-!" Vector and Mighty shouted in suprise.

"Cool!" Charmy exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"Intresting," Espio noted, not suprised by the transformation.

"Wha..how.." Knuckles and Julie-Su couldn't even ask.

"We'll tell ya guys later," Miley spoke, "Right now, we've got a giant mech to deal with."

"Hai," Roll agreed.

**"Wai! this will be fun!" **Gun Form cheered before doing a quick twist and pointed at Gigant devil, "**Taoshite mo ii? Kotae wa Ki..."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Oi! Let me in on this Saito!<em>" <em>**Momotaros interuppted from Den Liner.

'_Why?' _Saito asked.

**"Because I'm still pissed off at that Hebi-Yaro!"** Momotaros snapped, **"I need to vent some of my anger on those three idiot robots, so let me in on this!"**

'_...Okay,'_ Saito replied, '_Ryutaros, it's Momtaros's turn now.'_

* * *

><p><strong>"Aw! but I still want to fight!" <strong>Gun form whined.

'_I'll give you more time to fight next time,' _Saito said to the dragon imagin, '_Plus, I'll have either Miyuki or Mistika make you your favorite when we return to Knothole.'_

**"...Okay!" **Gun Form nodded,

'_Alright then,'_ Saito said, '_Momotaros, Ikuze!'_

* * *

><p><strong>"Alright! My turn!" <strong>Momotaros cackled as he left Denliner and switched places with Ryutaros.

-**Sword Form-**

**(Cue: Double Action Sword Form)**

**"Ore...Futabi Sanjou!" **Den-O SF declared as he posed before he took out a red cell phone, **"Oi, Kame-Yaro, bring out the DenBird."**

An engine revved before a motorcycle rammed into the side of the robot. It was a Honda XR250R. The bike was primarily white with blue highlights. The front was pointed like a bird's beak with yellow highlights. It had a blue plane-like tail on the end and blue seats.

"What's with the bike?" Kevin asked as Den-O got on it.

**"Heh. Go big for big!" **Den-O declared.

He turned the throttle and DenLiner appeared. The front of DenLiner opened up and DenBird jumped in. The inside of the engine had a slot for the DenBird.

Den-O put his Rider Pass into a slot on DenBird and pushed a green button.

Outside, the top of the engine opened up to reveal a blaster. The right side of the train of time opened up to reveal a robotic dog head, a monkey with two red exploding barrels, and a red bird with the wings sharp as blades.

**"I don't care how you do it, just trash their shit!" **Den-O ordered.

-How the heck did he do that?-!- Byte yelped from inside of the mech.

-Heh. Dat twoip won't know wat hit him!- Cubot sneered.

-Right. So let's give him SOME OF THIS!- Bit declared as Gigant devil reeled back one of its arms before shooting it at DenLIner.

Before the attack could hit, DenLiner swerved out of the way to avoid the attack before firing a couple of shots from the dog head, hitting the giant mech and sends it back a few feet.

"Grr!" Bit growled from the mech as he started to reel back Gigant mace's arm, "Why you little..."

"Strong right!" Franky declared as he shot his right fist at the mech and hits it hard on the chest, sending it staggering back a few feet.

Sanji and Leon dashed to Gigant devil's right side and lept towards the giant robot with their left leg's out.

"Cuisseau shoot!" The two declared as they kicked the mech hard on its right thigh, sending it stumbling towards the right.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro charged at the staggering mech at high speeds before appearing behind Gigant devil, who now had three cuts on its chest.

Gigant devil turned around and smashed Zoro with on of its maces, only for the green haired swordsman to block it with all three of his swords before pushing the mace back.

Rath and Knuckles then charged at Gigant devil before leaping towards it, giving the giant robot two hard punch's to the chest, sending it stumbling into the mountain.

The monkey on DenLiner threw its barrels at Gigant devil, each one exploding upon impact, while the bird slashed the giant mech's chest, leaving multiple cuts on it.

Gigant devil was about to throw one of its maces at the group before a giant arm made of...arms grabbed it from the mountain side before letting it go, the mace hitting the mech in the process.

-Hey! that's not fair!- Byte whined from the mech, -These guys are ganging up on us!-

-Not to worry. Dis should teach those freedom twoips a thing or two!- Cubot sneered before one of Gigant devil's maces opened up to reveal a missle launcher, firing thirty missle at the group.

"GAAAHHH! We're dead meat!" Ussop screamed, his and Chopper's eyes bugging out of thier heads as they see the swarm of missle heading towards them.

"...I don't think so," Clover stated before going into a stance, electricity gathering in her hands befre they fromed into a orb, "Geki Tora Hou(Lighting tiger cannon)!" She fired the orb of electricity, which transformed into a tiger made of electricity, and destroyed all thirty of the missles. The electric tiger then shot at the giant mech, shocking it big time.

* * *

><p>"DABLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLLB!" Bit, Byte, and Cubot cried in unison while being shocked. Once that was over, the three bots looked like they were burnt to a crisp. Byte let out a puff of black smoke afterwards.<p>

"Ow..." Bit moaned before he, Byte, and Cubot shook off the temporary paralysis from the attack they recieved, "That's it! No more fooling around! Let's give them everything we got!"

"Youse took da woids right out of my mouth!" Cubot grinned before pressing a buttonon the console.

* * *

><p>Outside, Gigant devil had recovered itself from the electric attack before it's maces started to transform into a pair of obisdian and gold-colored spiked fist. It's back opened up to reveal a obsidian and gold-colored scorpion tail with a mace at the end. The head morphed a little before it resembled a shogun's helmit with three miniature maces on it, two obsidian and gold-colored horns with a small mace on the top of each one, and it's eyes glowing a demonic red. Gigagnt devil's shoudlers now gained mace-like shoulder guards while its legs gained spiked shin guards. It's entire body changed as well, changing from venom-purple to obsidian-black and gold.<p>

"Hoo boy..." Axl paled.

"We're doomed," Ussop and Chopper whimpered as they hid behind Franky.

-I hope you Twoips are ready for dis, because now you face...SHOGUN MACE!- Cubot declraed as said mech did a kabuki-like pose.

"..." Everyone-minus Robin and Luffy, who was looking at the transformed mech with stars in his eyes, felt thier left eye twitch in annoyence after seeing and hearing that.

* * *

><p>Bit's left eye twitched as well before turning to Cubot with an irritated look on his face.<p>

"...Shogun mace? Really?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"What? it's a cool name." Cubot stated.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Bit barked before feeling a headache coming on, '_Why do I have to be paired with these idiots?'_

"Anyway, let's show these twoips who's boss!" Cubot declared as he pressed a couple of buttons on his side of the console.

* * *

><p>Outside, Shogun mace reeled back both of its arms and tail and aimed at the group of heroes, its fist and spiked tail all glowing dark-purple.<p>

"So, still want to fight ya shitty piece of scrap?" Leon and Sanji growled as they lifted their left legs off the ground, "Bring it on."

Zoro and Zane glared at the transformed mech, ready to take whatever attack it was going to throw at them.

Knuckles and Rath grolwed as they cracked their knuckles while glaring at the mech.

-Take dis! Tri Mace Smasher!- Cubot called out, throwing both of its fist and the tail at the group.

Zoro, Zane, Sanji, Leon, Knuckles, and Rath lept at the approaching attacks and intercepted the attack. The six struggled as they tried to push the attack back.

"You... got to be... kidding me," Zane strained.

"This much force in one attack?-!" Knuckles added as he and the other four were being pushed back by Shogun mace's attack.

"Come on you pansies! Don't let something this weak push you back!" Rath yelled as he tried to push the attack back.

'_He calls this weak?' _Leon and Sanji thought, '_That sounds like something Marimo/Kaze-baka would...'_

"RAAAAAAHHHHH!" Zoro and Zane roared as they joined Rath in pushing the attack back at Shogun mace.

'_Never mind," _Leon and Sanji sweatdropped before they and Knuckles joined in.

The combined force of the three started to push back the attack slowly, the metal creaking every few seconds.

-Oh! So ya twoips wanna play like dat huh?- Cubot taunted from the mech, -Well try dis on for size!-

Purple electricity ran down the arms and tail of the mech before they reached the fist and stinger.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Zoro, Knuckles, Zane, Leon, Sanji, and Rath screamed in pain as the electric attack was shocking them.

"Oi! That's cheating!" Miley and Roll shouted at the mech.

-No it's not ya twoipettes! It's called evening da playing field!- Cubot sneered in response as the attack finally pushed Zoro, Zane, Leon, Sanji, Knuckles, and Rath back, sending them crashing into the side of Denliner, causing the train of time to nearly tip over.

* * *

><p><strong>"Oi! Watch where your landing you...Oi, what's going on?-!"<strong> Sword form demanded before something grab edonto DenLiner.

* * *

><p>Outside DenLiner, Shogun mace's tail was wrapped up around the front of the train of time.<p>

The giant mech reeled back it's tail, taking DenLiner along with it, before grabbing the train of time with one of it's hands. Shogun mace then lifted the train over it head and began spinning it in a circular motion really fast.

* * *

><p><strong>"OI!...Those...damn...temes...are...playing...dirty!" <strong>Sword form, who was stuck to the wall as the train span, snapped with each turn.

* * *

><p>-Nyahahahahaha!- Cubot laughed as the mech continued to spin DenLiner over its head.<p>

"Those teme's..." Roll growled, a dark aura surrounding her as she watched Shogun mace spin DenLiner. She wanted to hurt those three robots really bad for messing with the train of time.

Ussop and Chopper hid behind Franky, scared of the angry hedgefox right now.

At the top of the shrine, Sieg was watching the event unfold as he sat next to the Master emerald.

**"It appears that feeling I had about those three fools grabbing DenLiner and spin it around before was right," **The swan imagin said before a thought came to him, **"As much as I would like to help them, I must go and see if the hime is alright**,**" **He then looked at Sonic, who was watching the giant mech spin the train of time around like a lasso, **"I shall borrow his body for the moment." **He turned himself into an orb of light and floated down to Sonic before entering him.

Sonic had gained a few white highlights in his quils, his eyes turned silver, and a white feather boa around his neck.

**"**Kōrin, man o jishite...**" **W-Sonic stated, which got Gwen's attention.

"Sieg? What are are you doing here?" The young Anodite asked.

**"To answer your question Lady Gwendolyn, I have foresaw what was going to happen to DenLiner and left," **Sieg answered.

"I see...But why are you...?

**"I am merely borrowing The blue hedgehog's body so I can go and check to see If Sally-hime is alright."**

"...Okay," Gwen nodded, "But just be careful."

W-Sonic nodded before dashing with in the direction Sally, Ellie, Makoto, and her friends left in.

"OI! Stop that at once!" Luffy yelled at the mech, not noticing Sonic had left.

-No way, ya rubber twoip!- Cubot taunted before the mech stopped spinning DenLiner around.

What Shogun mace was about to do next caused Roll and Luffy's blood to boil. It lifted Denliner over its head again and slammed the train of time down hard on the ground, causing a huge dust cloud in the process.

Roll silently prayed that Saito and the Imagin were alright as the dust cloud started to die down. When it did, it revealed Denliner to be alright. Roll let out a mental sigh of relief, thanking kami that it was alright.

-Nyahahahaha! I hope that power ranger rip off enjoyed that!- Cubot taunted.

-Um...Cubot- Byte spoke.

-What? can't ya see dat I'm enjoying myself here!-

-Is it just me...or do you... ulp... feel like someone wants to kill us really bad right now?- Byte asked in a scared tone.

-Huh?- Cubot pondered before the mech looked at Roll before it had a look of fright on its face.

Roll was glaring at the mech, rather the bots inside, with so much hate, so much fury, she wanted to do thing to him that it would be too violent for me to write down. The glare she was giving off made the three bots inside Shogun mace, including the mech itself, to shake like a leaf.

"Power...ranger...rip-off!" She growled.

"Ulp. W-w-w-w-what's the matter with Roll?" Ussop whimpered as he hid behind Vector with Chopper and Charmy.

"She looks really scary," Chopper added in a frightened tone.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yeah," Charmy added.

"I don't know," Miley replied, "I've never seen her this angry before."

"...Yacker," Roll spoke as the wisp appeared beside her while she pulled her sword out, "Lets blitz."

**"Frenzy…"** Yacker declared, his eye glowing sinisterly.

**Cue: Shout In The Moonlight**

Yacker glowed before turning a deep purple. His eye was gone, replaced by a jaw filled with fangs dripping with the most potent of venoms. His head had also reshaped to resemble two devil horns. He flew into Roll's blade, causing a black aura to engulf it and her arm. Roll grunted before the fur on her left arm became darker in color, turning into a deep bronze/purple color. Her glove ripped off to reveal a demonic armor with a demonic eye on the back. The sword expanded to become twice her size with a jagged blade. The hilt and guard resembled Yacker's new form, but with a demonic eye on the sides. The blade split down to middle and let out a demonic roar, making it resemble the jaws of a ghastly demon. The crescent moon behind her seemed to have taken a shade of blood as her eyes changed to a deep black with the iris turning a demonic purple. She let out a feral growl as she crouched down, almost like a wolf about to hunt. It didn't help that she let out a howl that caused Bit, Byte, and Cubot to pee themselves from inside the mech.

-W-w-w-w-w-w-whats going on?- Byte whimpered.

-I-I-I-I D-d-d-d-d-don't know!- Cubot screamed.

-I t-t-t-t-think you p-p-p-p-pissed her off for saying that power ranger rip off line- Bit stated in a scared tone.

-Wait. What does...- Cubot stopped, feeling another wave of killing intent coming at him, Bit, and Byte.

**"You Robo-temes..."**

The mech slowly turned to DenLiner to see Sword form, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros walk out, each one glaring at Shogun mace in anger.

**"I really don't appreciate you spinning our home like that," **Urataros stated as he, Kintaros, and Ryutaros brought thier weapons out.

**"Hmph!" **Kintaros grunted as he cracked his neck with his free hand.

**"Mind if we destroy you now? Kotae wa kiitenai!" **Ryutaros declared.

**"You three temes better pray I don't come in there! Because when I do...I'm going to kill you!" **Sword form yelled.

-...Cubot- Bit's voice spoke as the mech had a look of fright on its face.

-Ulp...Yeah?-

-Did it occur to you that _maybe_ there was somebody else in that train you span?- Bit asked in an irrittated tone, -And that they _might _be annoyed with that little stunt you pulled?-

-...Oh boy, I didn't think about dat- Cubot pailed.

-No...OH SHIT!- Bit exclaimed as Roll, Sword Form, and the Imagin ran towards Shogun mace, ready to tear the giant mech apart.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, about half way from the battlefield, W-Sonic was busy looking for the girls, white feathers falling off him as he dashed by. Before he could make a turn, the imagin possesed hedgehog heard something and stopped.<p>

"I think this is a far as we can go."

"Hai, Sally-hime."

W-Sonic recognized the voice's, knowing who they belonged to.

**"It appears that the hime and lady Ellie are nearby," **He noted before walking towards the direction the voices were coming from.

When he was near the area, he could spot Sally, Ellie, Makoto, Noel, who was still shaking, and Tsubaki standing next to a lake with some tree's surrounding it.

"Phew...I don't think I've ever ran that fast before," Ellie said as she wiped the sweat off her face. She hten turned to Makoto, "How's Noel-san? Is she alright?"

"...I don't know, She hasn't said anything since we seperated from the others," Makoto replied as she laid Noel down on a near by rock before facing her," Noel-chan, daijoubu?"

Noel didn't respond as she seemed to have lost conciousness.

"Noel-chan?" Makoto tried again ass he tried to nudge her friend awake, only for the same result to come up as last time, "...(sigh) please forgive me for this Noel-chan," She whispered before leaning close to Noel's right ear ear, "...There's a huge bug laying on your legs."

"KYAAA!" Noel screamed as she shot up and hid behind the rock she was laying on, "KEEP IT AWAY! KEEP IT AWAY!"

"Um...Noel-san?" Ellie spoke.

"KEEP THAT CREEPY BUG AWAY FROM ME!-!" Noel continued to scream.

"Noel-san..."

"NASTY, CREEPY, SLIMY..."

"NOEL-SAN!"

Noel stopped screaming and poked her head from behind the rock.

"Hai?"

"There isn't any bug," Ellie said to the blond, "Your friend Makoto was trying to wake you up."

"Nani?-!" Noel gasepd before looking at Makoto, who was laughing sheepishly, "Makoto! That was mean!"

"Sorry, I had to wake you up somehow," Makoto said sheepishly.

"Yes, but you could have done it some other way. You know Noel is afraid of bugs, " Tsubaki scolded Makoto.

"I said I was sorry to her. Besides, I couldn't think of anything else," Makoto responded.

Tsubaki sighed for a moment. She and Makoto knew thier friend Noel was deathly afraid of bugs, even a glance at one would cause Noel to scream. Before Tsubaki could say anything, a rustling noise caught her attention, making her pull out her sword and shield.

"Whoever that is, I suggest you show yourself," She said, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the source of the noise.

This caught Makoto, Noel, Sally, and Ellie's attention as they looked in the samer direction Tsubaki was looking at. After a few moments of silence, W-Sonic walked into view.

**"I'm impressed that you could sense me from this distance Yayoi-san**," W-Sonic noted.

"...Sonic-san?" Noel blinked.

"No Noel-chan, that isn't Sonic," Makoto said to her, earning a look of confusion from Noel, "Well, technically, that is Sonic, but at the same time, it isn't."

"...Eh?" Noel blinked.

"I think what Makoto means is, there's something possesing the blue hedgehog at the moment," Tsubaki stated.

**"The Lady is correct on this matter, madam," **W-Sonic noted before exiting from Sonic.

"What the?-!" Tsubaki gasped

**"Boku wa Prince Sieg," **The Swan Imagin bowed regally.

"Wh-What is he?" Noel gulped.

"An Imagin. I still don't know about the details completly, but Sieg is a good companion," Makoto informed.

**"Ah, you flatter me, Lady Makoto," **Sieg chuckled gently.

"An...Imagin?" Noel repeated.

"Hai," Makoto nodded.

"Man...warn a guy next time when you do that," Sonic said, feeling a little annoyed that Sieg just possesded him like that.

**"My apoligies,"** Sieg repleid.

Just before Tsubaki could ask Sieg what an Imagin is, she remebered something about what happened earlier.

"Makoto..." She spoke, getting the squirrel hybrid's attention, "Just what is going on? Who was that man and why was Hazama-taicho talking with him? And what is this 'Roboticizer' I heard Hazama-taicho mention?"

Makoto didn't respond as she looked at the ground, her eyes shaded. She didn't know if she wanted to talk to her friend, especially after hearing that she was going to kill Noel.

"Why aren't you answering me Makoto?" Tsubaki asked.

"...If we're asking questions, then let me ask you this...Tsubaki Yayoi," Makoto responded before shooting a cold glare at the red head, "Why were you trying to kill Noel-chan?"

"What?" Tsubaki pondered before shooting the same glare back, "...You already know Makoto. She disobeyed a direct order."

"But is that any reason why you're so hell bent on killing Noel-chan?-!" Makoto snapped, "Why would you go with something like this anyway?-! I thought Noel-chan was your friend?-!"

Tsubaki flinched a little after Makoto said that before shaking it off, "...It's because Hazama-taicho told me the truth."

"The truth?" Makoto, Noel, the mobians, and Sieg repeated.

"Hai, The reason I'm doign this...IS BECAUSE SHE STOLE JIN FROM ME!" Tsubaki sanpped, glaring at Noel.

"W-w-w-what?-!" Noel gasped.

"You heard me Vermillion! Hazama-taicho told me everything! The fact that you were chosen to work with Jin and not me proves it!"

"Tsubaki...how...could could you think of something like that?" Noel asked, tears forming in her eyes, "I...I would never do something like that to you."

"Then why were you chosen to work besides Jin and not me?-!" Tsubaki demanded Noel, " Answer me!"

"I...I didn't ask to work with him Tsubaki-chan. In fact, I've never even worked besides him! I don't know why...but every time he looked at me..." Noel paused before walking over to Tsubaki, "He'd shoot one of the coldest glares i've ever felt in my life. I don't know why you would think that I would steal him from you. I would never do something like that to you. ...Beacuse... You're my family."

"Noel-chan..." Makoto whipered.

"Nut...If you feel that killing me would ease your pain...then go ahead," Noel said as she spread her arms wide out, "I won't resist any further."

Tsubaki didn't show any emotion as she started to lift her sword up slowly above her, ready to fufill her mission.

Makoto was about to step in before Sieg stopped her and shook his head.

'_Noel-chan...forgive me,' _Tsubaki thought before she threw a dowlward slash at Noel.

Noel closed her eyes, waiting for the attack to come, but...it never came, she caustiosly opened her eyes to see the blade a few inches away from her face. She wondered why the blade hadn't hit her before she saw Tsubaki shaking, tears threatenting to escape from her eyes., "Tsubaki...?"

"I...I can't do it," Tsubaki uttered as she dropped her blade and collapsed on her knees, tears flowing out of her eyes, "Ahhh..Ahhhh!"

"Tsubaki, I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" Noel apologized, tears flowing fronm her eyes as well.

"Why are...why are you apoligizing?" Tsubaki spoke, "...You took everything from me...but I...What am I suposed to do?-!"

"This is so sad," Ellie whispered before growling, "How could that...that 'Hazama' person say something so terrible...that he would let it hurt somebody deeply...that they would kill their friends?"

"I don't know Ellie...I just don't know," Sally whispered, feeling as angry as Ellie was right now. She thought there was nobody crueler and evil than Robotnik...But she was wrong. This Hazama guy...He was so cruel...so heartless...so evil... that he would do something like this.

Sonic looked over and saw the look on Sally's face, seeing how she felt at the moment. He couldn't help but feel the same way right now. To turn a friend on one another...that's something only a really sick person would do. If he ever gets his hands on Hazama, he would use 10 power rings at the same time and give that jerk a thousand spin dashes.

"Tsubaki-chan..." Makoto spoke as she walked over to her friends, "Why are you crying?"

"I...I don't know what to do," Tsubaki whispered as she looked at her shaking hands, "I...I was given a mission to do by the imperator... but...I can't do it. I...I don't know what to do now. Who should...Who should I fight for? Why am I fighting?"

Makto couldn't help but cry a little at seeing her friend like this. Seeing her friend, Tsubaki, like this broke her heart. Back at the academy, Tsubaki was one of the strongest people she ever saw, not physically, but in will. Makoto still remebered when Tsubaki and Noel stood up for her when a couple of students were making fun of her because she was beastkin, a human with animal-like traits, such as a tail or other physical attributes.

"I...I don't know what to do anymore..." Tsubaki whispered.

"...Then help us."

Tsubaki turned her attnetion to Sally, who as now walking towards her.

"Huh?" The rose-red head pondered.

"Miss Tsubaki...you asked who that man..._Hazama..._was talking to earlier, right?" Sally asked, saying Hazama's name with a venomous tone.

**(A/N:I know Sally wouldn't normally talk in a tone like that... but lets face it, If you were in her shoes and heard all the things Hazama did, you would so the same.)**

"...Hai," Tsubaki nodded.

"His name is Robotnik. This may take a while, because what I'm about to tell about him...It may give you a reason to fight again."

Tsubaki thought about this for a moment before nodding.

"Good," Sally nodded as she started explaining everything to Tsubaki. About Robotnik, and what he's doing to mobius.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with the other heroes, they were now having the upper hand on Shogun mace. An angered Roll, Den-O: Sword Form, and the Imagin were beating the giant mech sensless as it tried to run away with Bit, Byte, and Cubot screaming like a bunch of sissies as they tried to run away from the mad hedgefox, Kamen Rider, and sand based beings. Rath had joined in since he was angry at the three bots for doing that dirty trick earlier.<p>

-You just had to make that hedgefox angry! didn't you?- Bit screamed.

-Hey, it not my fault dat foxy twoipette got angry because I called that guy a po...-

-SHUT UP! AND YES, IT IS YOUR FAULT!- Bit and Byte snapped at the cubed shaped robot before Roll slashed off one of the mechs shoulder armor with her blade as Sword Form destroyed the other.

-Crap! We just lost both the shoulder guards!- Bit exclaimed before Shogun mace's back got pelted with a barrage of lasers from Ryutaros's gun and Kintaros slashing the mech on the chest with his axe.

The others were watching nearby as Roll, Sword Form, the Imagin, and Rath pummled the giant mech.

Franky, Vector, Zoro, Zane, and Dash were becoming a little impatient as they watched the fight.

"Grrr...That's it! I can't SUPER take it anymore!" Franky excalimed as he started to run towards the battle field with Vector, Zoro, Zane, and Dash.

"Oi! what the hell are you doing?-!" Nami exclaimed.

"Joining in on the fun! What else!" Franky replied as he aimed at the giant mech with his left wrist open, "Weapons Left!" He fired a missle at the mechs back, causing the mech to stumble forward.

-Eh? What just...- Bit pondered before a shout got his attention.

"SUPREME Iron wing!"

The giant mech skidded a few feet as Dash delivered a powerful attack to its chest with his wing, now covered in metal.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Vector asked Dash as he landed next to the group, his wing transforming back to normal.

"There's a reason Why 'Alchemist' is in my wanted poster," Dash grinned, "I can meld my wings with any kind of metal. Iron, steel, you name it. In fact, you can call me Dash: The SUPREME Iron Eagle Alchemist!"

"OW! Now that's what I call a Super awesome abilty Eagle-bro!" Franky exlcaimed as he gave a thumbs up to Dash, who returned it.

"Oh brother," Nami sighed before she pulled out her PCT and looked at the others, "We might as well join them."

"EEEEHHHH?-! You mean you want us to help fight THAT thing?-!" Ussop screamed as he pointed towards the recovering Shogun Mace.

"It's not like we have a choice," Nami sighed.

"...Does any else besides me feel that we might have to fight something like this again?" Axl spoke.

**(A/N:Guess what Axl is hinting to and you'll win a giant 50ft ice cream sundae with everything on it.)**

"No," was everyone- minus Robin's, reply.

"Why'd you ask that?" Nami pondered.

"...Don't know. Just a gut feeling I guess," Axl shrugged.

"Worry abot it later," Kevin spoke before morphing his hands into spiked maces, "Right now, I'm ready to give those three robotic idiots a beating of a life time."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Knuckles grined as he slammed his fist together.

Espio nodded as he took out two kunai knifes.

"Alright, Ikuzo!" Sanji and Leon decalred as the group charged to help the others in fighting the giant mech.

-Huh?- Cubot blinked as he looked at the approaching group from inside the mech, -Look like more of dose twoips are coming to join in on the fun-

-Huh? where? I don't see them- Byte said as he looked around.

-...Really? are you really that big of an idiot?- Bit asked, -For crying out loud they're right...!-

"OI! Robo-dorks!" Franky yelled, getting the three robots attention.

-WHAT DID YOU JUST...What the heck?- Bit and Cubot blinked as they saw Franky build a giant stair case that led right up to Shogun mace's face.

"Franky Skywalk!" Franky declared as Chopper followed him in Heavy Point, "Oi! Reindeer Gorilla! Ikuzo!"

"Hai!" Chopper nodded as he anf Franky reeled thier fist back.

"Super...Frapper...Gong!" Both declared as they slammed their fist into the giant mechs face, causing it to lose it's footing.

Rath, Knuckles, and Kevin lept at the mech and gave it a hard triple punch to it's chest, leaving a dent in it and causing the mech to lose its footing even further.

Espio tossed a series of kunai knifes at the giant mechs body, leaving a few scratchs on it while a few stuck to it.

Sanji and Leon dashed right towards the limbering mech and lept at its leg.

"Shishinabe shoot!" both declared as they delivered a strong kick to shogun maces leg, causing it to collapse on the ground, causing a small earthquake in the process.

Luffy lept right above the downed mech and streched his left leg upwards as far as he can.

"Gumo Gumo no...Ono!" He declared as he slammed down the leg on the downed Shogun maces back with the force of a meteor, pushing the mech into the ground even further and leaving a huge dent on it.

Rath roared as he ran up to the mech's face and started to wail on it repeadedly before finishing it with a hard right.

"And stay down!" the Appolexian roared, "Or other wise, Rath's going to tear that tin can's head off and beat up you pansies!"

* * *

><p>"Yikes! dat guy's crazy!" Cubot yelped as he hid behind Byte.<p>

"So what? We can just tear those freaks limb from limb!" Bit declared before turning to byte, "Byte, bring this badboy back up! We're going to show those freaks not to mess with us!

"Uhh...We have a slight problem with that..." Byte said.

"Huh? What problem?" Bit blinked.

"Well...you see...we're stuck."

"...We're stuck?" Bit repeated.

"Yep."

* * *

><p>-...ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!- Bit exclaimed, the mechs face copying his actions from inside.<p>

"Woah, what's got him pissed off?" Franky asked, earning a shrug from Dash.

-HOW IN THE HELL ARE WE STUCK!- Bit demanded.

-Well...The tail got tangled up with the legs, making it impossible to get up.- Byte replied.

-Well you betta HURRY UP!- Cubot screamed.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Why?" Bit and Byte asked as Cubot pointed a shaking finger outside. when they looked, they saw something that made them pale.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stuck?" Ussop said, an evil twinkle in his eye.<p>

"Hmm? Stuck?" Chopper said, his eyes twinkling like Ussop's.

"So...You can't get up?" Franky asked as he lifted his sunglasses, showing his eyes were completely blank.

Zoro and Zane didn't say anything as they licked thier sword in a scary manner.

"Uh...huh," Sanji and Leon grinned maliciously.

Robin glared down at the mech with a emotionless face.

Luffy had an emotionless face as he cracked his knuckles together.

Nami and Gwen galred at the mech with Nami tapping her shoulder with her PTC and Gwen's hands enveloped in mana.

Rath held up a fist, the claw glinting sinisterly as he growled like an actual tiger.

Kevin snapped his neck slightly as he transformed his hands.

Axl guns glinted sinisterly as he crossed them over his body.

Sword Form, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros chuckled darkly as they held thier weapons out.

Roll looked down at the three bots while her sword rested on her shoulder, still angry at that insult Cubot gave.

Clover cracked her knuckles, electricty crackling in each one.

Miley pulled out her sword, the blade giving off a sinister glint as she pulled it out slowly.

Dash grinned evily as his wings turned metal again.

Knuckles gave off a dark glare at the bots as he pounded his fist together with Mighty.

Vector had a hungry look in his eyes as he opened his mouth slightly, his teeth giving of a sinister glint.

Espio held a Kunai in front of him, the blade glinting sinisterly as he glared darkly at the mech.

Julie-Su didn't say anything as she loaded up a futuristic looking shotgun, the barrel glinting sinisterly.

Charmy chuckled darkly, his stinger glinting sinisterly.

* * *

><p>"Oh crap," Byte gulped.<p>

"I don't like da way dey're looking at us!" Cubot screamed, his entire body shaking like a leaf.

"Same here," Bit nodded, his face akin to a ghost as he saw the group slowly walk towards the downed mech, "Not the face! Please spare my money maker!"

* * *

><p>Everyone stood in front of the downed mech, each one having their weapon out, either about to use their special moves or is ready to use thier fistlegs on the giant robot.

* * *

><p>"HEEEEEEEELP!-!-!-!-!-!" The trio screamed as the massacre began.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the same time the giant mech was getting beaten up on, Tsubaki had a look of disbelief and disgust on her face after hearing everything Sally told her.<p>

"That man, Robotnik... He's been doing this to your people for so many years?" The red head asked Sally, earning a small, sad nod from the Mobian princess.

To say Tsubaki was angry after hearing that was an understatment right now. She was down right furious. She couldn't believe that Hazama was working for someone as twisited as Robotnik.

'_To do something like this to the inhabitants of this world... is something only a really sick...no, is something only a monster would do,' _Tsubaki thought in disgust, '_I knew there was something I didn't like about Hazama in the first place, and for _him_ to work with that heartless monster...that only proves it. But...how could someone like _him_ work in the N.O.L? We're supposed to protect people, not...not help someone like Robotnik.'_

"Tsubaki-chan?" Makoto spoke, gettign the red heads attention, "...Daijoubu?"

"...Hai, I'm okay," Tsubaji nodded, "It's just...after hearing all that..." Tsubaki looked down at the ground with her hands clenched, "...How can one man be this evil? I mean, to do this to an entire race..."

"That's what me and Noel-chan thougth too," Makoto said, "That's why we joined them, to help protect the people of this world from that..._man.' _I mean...How does Robotnik-teme sleep at night? knowing that he's doing this tothe people of Mobius."

"That's what most of us think every day," Ellie nodded in agreement with Sonic and Sally.

"But..." Tsubaki started as she looked over at Sally, "Do you really need someone like me in your group? I don't know if I can help. I mean...After all I've done to Noel-chan..."

"Man, don't be such a stick in the mud," Sonic spoke.

"...Eh?" Tsubaki blinked as she looked over at the blue hedgehog.

"I mean, you talk as if failing is going to get you killed or something," Sonic said before shrugging, "Well, we kinda feel that way every day. But my point is...you don't have to act all droopy like this. Even if you fail at something, you try and make up for it. I mean, don't go after your..."

"I think what Sonic is trying to say is...whatever sins you may have done in the past, you try and make up for them in the here and now," Sally stated.

Tsubaki was taking in those words for a moment before recalling something. Back in her, Noel, and Makoto's world, the N.O.L would do soemthing which she would question about, like the destruction of an entire town for example. She knew the people of that town were part of a rebellion, but did the N.O.L really have to wipe out the entire town. She thanked Kami that there were some people of that town still alive, because if nobody survived that...She didn't want to think about it.

"...I'll help," Tsubaki replied, "I'll he...GAHHH!"

"Tsubaki-chan!" Noel and Makoto cried out as they ran up to their freind, now holding her eyes in pain.

"Daijoubu?" Noel asked as Tsubaki started panting.

"H-h-hai..." Tsubaki panted as she removed her hands from her eyes, causing those there to gasp.

"Tsubaki-chan! Your eyes!" Noel gasped, seeing her firends eyes looking near lifeless.

"It...it's okay, I can't still..."

"No it's not okay!" Makoto interuppted, "Tsubaki-chan, Why would you use that weapon of your's? You know how dangerous it is!"

"I...I didn't have a choice," Tsubaki panted, "Plus, Hazama-ta...Hazama told me...no, more like he ordered me to use it."

Sonic, Sally, and Ellie growled a little after hearing Hazama's name mentioned again. They thought that he probably wanted to have Tsubaki use the Izayoi, knowing how dangerous it is, and have her kill herself from the overuse of it.

"Just when I couldn't think of any other reason to hate that man even more," Ellie growled before shaking it off, "But that's not important right now."

"Yes, we still have that giant robot to worry about," Sally noted, wondering how the others were doing right now.

"That, and do something about helping Makoto and Noel's friend," Sonic noted.

"Right," Sally nodded, "But the qusetion is...how are we going to do that?"

The mobians thought about this for a few minutes, wondering how they can help Tsubaki with her problem. They knew how dangerous and powerful that weapon of her's was, but it was like a double edge sword.

**"If I may make a suggestion?" **Sieg spoke, which got everyone's attention, "**What is we were to use that emerald of Sir Knuckles to heal Lady Yayoi's eyes?"**

"Wait, you mean...use the Master Emerald to heal Tsubaki-san?" Ellie asked, earning a nod from the Swan Imagin.

"Do ya think it might work Sal?" Sonic asked Sally, who was thinking about this for a few moments.

"Hmm...maybe. The Master Emerald might have a chance of healing Tsubaki's eyes, maybe even getting rid of that nasty side effect of her weapon," Sally noted.

"Well...We won't know unless we try," Sonic grinned before turning to the three girls, "So, you girls want to see if it'll help?"

"...If it can help Tsubaki-chan, then...yes," Noel nodded.

"Darn straight! I'm not having one of my best freinds go blind because of a stupid weapon!" Makoto declared.

"Cool," Sonic grinned before looking at Tsubaki, "What about you?"

Tsubaki thought this over for a few moments, trying to ingore the pain and wondering if this 'Master Emerald' can help her any.

"...If what you say is true...then yes," she replied with a nod.

"Sweet! Now Let's..."

"Matte!" Ellie interuppted Sonic.

"What's the problem now Ellie?" Sonic asked.

"I just realized something," Ellie said, "Don't we need to ask Knuckles-san to use his emerald first?"

Sonic opened his mouth before he realized something.

"...Didn't think about that," He responded, "...But come on. If that thing can keep a huge island floating in the air for a dozen years, then I'm sure it can help heal Tsubaki's eyes."

"She's right Sonic,' Sally spoke, "We have to ask Knuckles about this. Besides, only he know how to use it, so we'll need his cooperation for this."

Sonic was about to retort before closing his mouth, knowing that Sally was right about having Knuckles cooperate in using the Master Emerald.

"...(sigh) Okay Sal...you win," the hedgehog sighed, "...But you gotta let me help the others fight that overgrown scrap heap. There's no way am I going to let something like that pass up."

"Deal," Sally nodded before turning to the others, "Alright, let's go."

**"Yes Sally-Hime," **Sieg nodded before turning to Sonic, **"But first..."**

"Oh man, not aga..." Sonic couldn't finish before Sieg possesed him again, **"Kōrin, man o jishite..."**

"Eh? Why did you posses Sonic-san again?" Ellie asked, wondering why Sieg did that.

**"Like I told lady Gwendolyn, I am merely borrowing Sir Sonic's body for the moment." **W-Sonic replied before walking over to Sally and picking her up, bridal-style.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sally pondered, her face blushing a little.

**"As a Prince, it is my job to assist a Hime," **W-Sonic replied, **"After all, you are Sir Sonic's..."**

"_Don't you dare finish that Sieg!_" Sonic barked.

**"But it is the truth, is it not?" **Sieg replied before dashing off with Sally in his arms.

"Ah, m-matte!" Ellie gasped as she, Noel, Makoto, and Tsubaki, who was carried by her two friends, followed the imagin possed hedgehog.

* * *

><p>Meawhile, after the little massecre, the giant mech looked like it went through a trash compactor. It's body had multiple cuts, burn marks, and dents on it, the shoulder and knee guards were completely destroyed, the helmit had lost two of the maces and was looked like it was about to break into pieces any minute, the hands had lost their thumbs, and the tail looked like it was about ready to fall off any minute.<p>

Of course, the heroes didn't like that good either. They were panting heavily and had a few cuts and bruises on them as the mech managed to deliver a few counter attacks on them.

During that time, Ben had switched from Rath to a huge dinosaur like creature with hard scales, strong scales, and a face that meant business. This was one of Ben's strongest forms, Humungousaur.

"Man...doesn't this thing...know when to give up?" Franky panted, his shirt ripped up a little and his glases missing a lens.

"Just...a little more...and we've got...this thing beat," Knuckles panted, blood dripping from his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Oh man...I think we made a huge mistake on taking on dese twoips," Cubot whimpered.<p>

"Yeah, they just pratically beaten us to a pulp. I don't think we're going to win this fight," Byte whimpered in agreement.

"Will you to stop acting like a bunch of wimps!" Bit snapped, "We gotta mission to complete here!"

"How?-! Dose twoips completely trashed our mech! How are we going to win this?-!" Cubot snapped.

"Before Lord Hazama left, he told me about a upgrade he gave to us incase we've got into a situation like this," Bit stated.

"Upgrade?" Byte and Cubot repeated.

"Just watch," Bit smirked darkly before pressing a button with a picture of a snake, lion, and eagle on it.

* * *

><p>Outside, the mech started to glow, a venom-green aura surrounding it.<p>

"What the...?" Axl gasped.

"What's it doing now?" Ussop whimpered, not liking where this was going.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good," Kevin noted.

"Same here," Gwen nodded before turnign her attention back to the mech, "I've got a very bad feeling about that aura."

The Venom-green aura started to grow before the mech started changing. Its hands and feet started tranforming into talon-like claws with drills at the end while its arms and legs changed into sleeker armor with a line of drills reaching up to its shoulders and waist. Its tails changed into a mechanical serpant with drills for its fangs. The torso broke apart before transforming into a obsidian-black and gold armor with a picture of a eight headed serpent on it while dragon-like wings grew out of its back. the last part of of what remained of the mech shattered before reforming into a lion-like head with shark-like teeth while the remains formed on its shoulders, modling into a obsidian and gold armored dragon head on the left shoulder, and a gold and obsidian armored eagle head formed on the right. Once the transformation was complete, all four of the giant mechs heads, including the snake tail, let out a huge, terrifying roar, shaking the whole island in the process.

Ussop, Nami, and Chopper fainted right on the spot while the others seemed to be shaking.

**"Wh...What is this?" **Urataros gasped, his entire being shaking.

-**GAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope you Freedom fighters are ready, Because here's...VENOM CHIMERA!- **Bit cackled, his voice now sounding demonic.

* * *

><p>Byte and Cubot shook as they stood far away from Bit, a venom-green aura surrounding him.<p>

"Wh-wh-wh-what's da matta with Bit?-!" Cubot screamed as he hid behind Byte, "He's like all creepy and stuff!"

"I don't know!" Byte panicked.

**"Shut up!" **Bit barked, scaring Byte and Cubot further, before turning back to the heroes with a manical grin, **"Now Freedom Fighters...let us begin ROOOOOUUUUUND 3!"**

* * *

><p>The newly transformed mech, now called Venom Chimera, let out a roar as its venom-green aura flared up before reeling its snake tail back, the head hissing while opening its mouth, a Venom-colored orb forming inside of it.<p>

-**Naga Cannon!- **Bit decalered maniacly as the snake tail fired the orb at the group.

"Scatter!" Humungousaur yelled before he and everyone else lept out of the way, dodging the orb.

When the orb made contact with the ground, it and a few rees surrounds the impact site started to slowly melt away.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Ussop and Chopper screamed, their eyes nearly popping out of their head and their tongues flapping, as they saw the area behind them slowly melting away.

"Now that was SUPREMELY close!" Dash declared.

"Hai! If that had hit us...we'd be goners," Miley gulped.

"And that's not the worst of it," Axl spoke before looking at Venom Chimera, "Those wounds we gave that thing before it transformed have completely healed."

"And we're nearly on our last legs," Clover noted while panting.

"Well...lets kick it up a notch!" Luffy delcared as he slammed his fist into the ground, "Gear se..."

-**Oh no you don't!-** Bit yelled as one of Venom Chimera's talons opened up and fired three cuffs at Luffy, Robin, and Chopper.

When the cuffs made contact with Luffy, Chopper, and Robin's necks, they felt their strength draining as the cuffs locked themselves into place.

"Sea...stone?" Robin gasped as she panted, "But...how?"

-**I'm not telling! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!- **Bit cackled in a teasing tone, -**You really think I would let you devil fruit users use your freaky powers on me? I don't think so!-**

**"I'm really staring to hate theses guys!" **Sword Form growled.

**"Then, let's try it now," **Urataros smirked as he held up a pile of Den-O Belts.

**"When did you get those?" **Swrod Form demanded.

**"You forgot the Ghost Imagin and the Ghost Train, Sempai?" **Urataros asked.

**"Huh? Oh yeah..." **Sword Form recalled before Urataros put one on and gave the other belts to his fellow Imagin, the last one flying off with the Wing Form Buckles appearing on it.

**-ROD FORM-**

**-AXE FORM-**

**-GUN FORM-**

Nearby, DenLiner erupted from its crash spot as portals appeared in the air. A white and blue engine appeared from one with a yellow, orange, black, white, and gold engine followed, the front shaped like Axe Form's mask. The last one portal released a purple, black, and white engine and caboose. Four DenBirds shot out of them.

**-You won't win!- **Bit roared as the machine slashed at the four Riders, only for the four to jump over the slash and land on the bikes.

They all drove into their engines. DenLiner engaged its battle form. Gun Form's DenBird landed on the front of the purple engine and pressed a buton on it. The engines top raised up and extended into a purple neck with a purple dragon head that had Gun Form on it. The caboose's top raised up adn revealed a tail. A blade extended from the front of the 'mask' as four orange axes emerged from teh sides of Axe Form's engine. On the bakc of the last train, Rod Form stood up on the back of the train. The back raised and extended into a blue turtle with teh body shaped like a black and blue diamond. Gun Form's tail removed itself from the head and attached to teh back of DenLiner as Rod Form's train connected to the front of DenLiner and Axe Form's train. Gun Form's engine proceeded to connect to the front of Axe Form's engine.

"Flying snake!" Ussop screamed as he jumped into Nami's arms, only for her to drop him.

**"Dragon!" **Gun Form barked.

**"Yosh! Let's kick that bastard's ass!" **Sword Form roared as the combined train approached the giant machine.

-**Big deal! I've dealt with your little toy train before! So don't think this won't be like last time!-** Bit roared as Venom Chimera was about to grab DenLiner again.

"I don't think so!" Franky yelled as he lept in front of the approaching talon, his arms connected to a T-pipe and inflating rapidly.

"Coup De Vent!" Franky shouted as he fired a powerful blast of pressurized air at the talon, causing it to reel back with a small dent in the middle of it.

-**Hey! No Fu...- **Bit was about to snap before Axl and Julie-Su fired a seires of lasers at the machine's eye, causing it to roar in pain.

"Sorry, but train grabbing on my watch!" Axl grinned before he and Julie-Su rolled out of DenLiner's way as Gun Form's engine fired a flurry of purple lasers at Venom Chimera with DenLiner and Rod Form's engine firing red and orange lasers along with Gun Form's engine.

The giant demon-like machine tried to repel the flurry of laser with its arms before roaring in pain as Axe Form's engine slashed its legs with its axes.

-**Stand still already, you damn freaks!- **Bit roared as he tried to slash at both the heroes and Denliner, only for the train of time to swerve out of the way of the slash while the hereos rolled out of the way. HE was alos unaware of the medium-sized black cloud hovering over him.

"Okay, ready?" Nami said to Clover, earning a nod from the hedgecat, "Okay, Now!"

"Denjiha(Thunder wave)!" Clover yelled.

"Thunderbolt tempo!" Nami declared as she fired a single thunder orb at the cloud while Clover fired a wave od blue electricity at it. When both atatack collided with the cloud, said cloud released a huge blast of thunder, shocking Venom Chimera.

The giant maching let out a huge roar of pain before the venom-green aura appeared on it again, dispelling the thunder away.

"What-?" Clover and Nami gasped before rolling out of the way before Venom Chimera could slash at them again.

-**Ha! That didn't even tickle!-** Bit cackled before the machine tried to stomp its foot on Zoro, only for the green haired swords man to push it back with all three swords.

"Santoryu: Yasha Garasu( Three sword style: Yaksa crow)!" Zoro yelled as he rolled up Venom Chimera's leg, leaving cuts in the shape of crow's feet, before he reached the head and fired a huge cutting wave at its face, "Hyaku Hachi Pound Hou!"

-**GRRR! YOU FUCKING GNAT! DISSAPEAR!- **Bit roared as Venom Chimera raised its left talon at Zoro and slammed it against him.

"Guh!" Zoro grunted in pain as the talon slammed him into the ground.

-**Time for you to go bye bye! FOREVER!- **Bit cackled as Venom Chimera rasied one of its talons again, ready to smash Zoro.

"Kayaku Boshi(Gunpowder star)!" Ussop declared as he fired a pellet at the machines eye, the epllet axploding upon impact as the demonic mech let out a roar of pain.

"...Thanks," Zoro grunted as he slowyl got up, trying to ingore the pain.

"Heh, Don't mention it," Ussop grinned.

Before Venom Chimera could recover, Mighty and Vector gave it a hard shoulder charge to its stomach, knocking it back a few inchs.

The giant machine shook it of and reeled its right talon back, a venom-green aura surrounding it as it started spinning really fast.

-**TOXIC DESTROYER!- **Bit roared as Venom Chimera shot the drill talon at the group, only for them to roll out of the way at the last second, making the claw hit the ground, leaving a huge hole in the process.

-**God damn it! Stop moving around so much!- **Bit yelled, unaware that something was coming up from behind it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay...This is actually amazing," <em>Sonic noted.

**"Is it not?" **Wing Form chuckled.

There was a reason why Sieg's version of Den-O was called 'Wing Form.' Upon his back were two crystal enrgy wings, making the masked warrior appear to be an angel of war. The machine was unaware of their approach as Wing Form landed upon its back. He proceeded to force open a hatch with his handaxe and stepped into the machine.

**"Such filth," **Wing Form noted, trailing a finger on a wall to see his finger covered in oil.

"_Focus on it later. We've got a set of bots to scrap."_

**"But of course, Knight of the Wind," **Wing Form noted before walking along.

* * *

><p>"This is starting to get annoying!" Zoro growled before dodging another slash from Venom Chimera.<p>

"Minna!"

The group turned to the left to see Ellie, Sally, Makoto, Noel, and Tsubaki approach tehm.

"Sally-Hime?" Miley blinked, "Why are you..."

"I'll tell you later," Sally replied before turning to Knuckles, "Knuckles, we need your help with something."

"What is it?" Knuckles asked as Ellie came up.

"We need you to use your Master Emerald to help Tsubaki-san," Ellie explained.

"The Master Emerald? Why?" Knuckles asked before Sally explained the situation to him, "...I see. Alright then," he nodded beofre turning to Julie-Su, who was firing a couple of lasers from her gun at the machine, "Hey Julie! I need you to cover us while we get to the top of the shrine!"

Julie-Su nodded in response before following Knuckles and the four girls up the Master Emerald Shrine.

-**Eh?-** Bit blinked before seeing the six climb the steps to the top of the shrine, -**Sweet! Fresh meat!-**

**"Oh no you don't, you Crazy-Yaro!" **Sword Form declared as the metal bird on his part of DenLiner repeled the demonic machines talon before it could grab the girls.

-**HEY! DON'T INTERRUPT MY PLAYTIME YOU BASTARD!- **Bit roared as Venom Chimera attempted to stomp on DenLiner, only for it to swerve out of the way, -**Damn you freaks!-**

"SUPREME Steel Tornado!" Dash declared as his wings shined like steel and fired a tornado of cutting waves at the machines back, causing it to roar in pain.

* * *

><p>While Venom Chimera was distracted, Knuckles and the girls managed to reach the top of the shrine.<p>

"Okay, we're here," Knuckles spoke before turning to Makoto, Noel, and Tsubaki, "I need you two to place your friend near teh Emerald to make this work."

"Hai, Knuckles-san," Noel nodded as she and Makoto approached the Master Emerald and placed Tsubaki near it.

Knuckles walked up to the Master Emerald before he stood before it, before looknig over at Tsubaki, "You ready?"

"...Hai," Tsubaki nodded.

"Good, then let's get started," Knuckles stated before spreading his arms apart and closing his eyes in front of the giant emreald, "The servers are... the seven chaos... chaos is power... power is enriched by the heart... the controller is the one who unifies the chaos... Master Emerald... I ask you to use your power to heal and remove the damage to this womans eyes."

The Master Emerald started to shing bright green before energy started flowing off of it and onto Tsubaki. TSbaki gasped as her eyes hotp wide open before small traces of energy seeped out of them. nobody noticed that the energy flowing of the Master Emerald started engulfing the Izayoi and Tsubaki's hat, the blade seeming to change to a different color while the eyes on the shield and hat started changing into something else. After a few minutes passed, the Master Emerald stopped shining for a moment while the energy surrounding it, Tsubaki, and the Izayoi dissapeared.

"Is it over?" Noel and Ellie asked Knuckles, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. it's done" Knuckles nodded before he and the others turned to Tsubaki.

"TSubaki-chan...Daijoubu?" Makoto and Noel asked, hoping that the Maser Emerald healed their friend.

Tsubaki was silent for a few moments before slowly opening her eyes, which changed from a lifeless blue to a bright sapphire.

"Yes," she replied with a smirk, "In fact, I'm feeling much better now."

"Yatta! It worked!" Ellie cheered before she noticed something, "Ano...Tsubaki-san?"

"Hai?" Tsubaki asked.

Ellie pointed to where the Izayoi was. When everyone looked to were Ellii was pointing, they gasped as they weapon had changed.

The sword had changed from crimson red to a emerald green, the blade still keeping its feather-like shape. The eye thet were on the shield and Tsubaki's hat where gone, replaced by a shining green emerald with a small, angel wing inside of it.

"Nani?" Tsubaki gasped as she picked up her weapon, "How... how is this possible?"

"Hai, Why did the Izayoi change shape?" Noel pondered as she and Noel looked at the transformed weapon.

"Chaos Energy."

Tsubaki, Noel, and Makoto turned to Ellie.

"Chaos...Energy?" Tsubaki repeated.

"What's Chaos energy?" Makoto asked, wondering what it was.

"It..." Ellie was about to answer before an explosion got her and everyone's attention.

When they turned aroundm they saw the giant machine fire a stream of venom-green lighting from its mouth, trying to hit Denliner and Humungousaur, who had grown almost as tall as the giant mech.

"...I'll tell you later," Ellie said, "Right now you, your friends, Knuckles-san, and Julie-san need to help the others."

"Right," Knuckles agreed before pounding his fist together, "Besides, I'm still ticked of at those thre for that dirty trick they pulled on us."

The otehrs, minus Sally, nodded in agreement before Makoto turned to the Mobian princess.

"Sally-hime, I think you and Ellie should stay up here until things die down," Makoto said to her.

Sally and Ellie nodded in agreement before she saw Knuckles, Julie-su, Makoto, Noel, and Tsubkai rush down the steps, ready to help the others.

* * *

><p>"Namikaze(Wave Wind)!" Zane, his vest ripped up a little and bleeding from his right arm, yelled as he fired a air blade at the machine, the blade growing in size as it approached it.<p>

-**Is that all you got!-** Bit cackled as Venom Chimera blocked the attack with ease, -**I've felt short breezes tougher then that!-**

"Jeez, this guy's gone crazy," Kevin noted, a few cracks on his metal body and blood dripping from his lip, "One minute he's okay, if you want to cal him doing that stupid motto earlier okay, and the next, he goes completely balistic."

"I think it has something to do with that aura surrounding the machine," Gwen noted, bleeding slightly from her head.

"Ulp... W-w-w-w-what do you mean Gwen," Ussop gulped, his entire body shaking.

"I don't know. When it first appeared on it...I felt a huge wave of killing intent coming from it," Gwen noted, "Almost...as if it was alive."

"T-t-t-t-t-that doesn't make me feel any better," Ussop whimpered with Chopper.

"So wait. Are you saying that aura is alive or something? and that it's causing one of those idiots inside that robot to go berserk?" Kevin asked.

"That's right," Gwen nodded.

"Well that just great," Clover groaned, "And to top it of, that things taking all of our attacks like they were nothing. Roll was doing a good job before she got knocked out by it," She noted as she looked over at an unconcious Roll with Yacker flying dizzily near her.

-**Aw! what the...- **Bit was interuppted when Gun Form's engine fired multile lasers at Venom Chimera, before it swerved out of the way before the demonic machine could hit it, -**HEY! I'M TALKING HERE!-**

"...Yep, that idiot's gone crazy," Kevin sighed.

-**I HEARED THAT, YOU ASS!- **Bit roared, -**Besides, I'm gonig to enjoy squishing you fleshies unitl your organs come out like chunky mustard!-**

"That doesn't make any sense," Nami sweatdropped.

-**It doesn't have to! You'll be dead anyway when I'm through with...-**

"Type XI: Optic Barrel!"

"Comet Cannon: Break Shot!"

"Shin Waza: Sora Ni Senku Hikari!"

-**Eh? Who the fu...-** Bit pondered before a dark-blue energy ball, a ball of light, and a bulet made of energy hit Venoms Chimeras side, making the mech roar in pain, -**Alright! who's the dead person who did that!-**

"Right here fugly!"

The heroes and the giant mech looked to the left to see Makoto, Noel, Tsubaki, Knuckles, and Julie-Su standing in front of the steps of the shrine, all in battle positions with a serious look on their faces.

"About time you five got back here," Kevin stated.

"Sorry were late, just had to do a little something first," Makoto stated, twirling her tonfa's before clanking them together.

"I see," Gwen noted before looking over at Tsubaki, "But why...?"

"Don't be alarmed, I'm on your side," Tsubaki stated, "Sally-hime told me everything that's going on here. And...I wish to help her and her friends regain their home from Robotnik."

"Alright," Axl grinned before remembering something, "But what about...?"

"I'm abandoning that mission that Hebi-Teme gave me," Tsubaki said with narrowed eyes, "I'm not gonig to let him pervert the word justice any longer!"

"Hai!" Noel nodded.

"Glad to hear it," Humungousaur grinned before turning his attention to the giant mech, "Now, lets..."

"Hold on Ben," Makoto spoke, "I think me, Noel-chan, and Tsubaki-chan should take care of this little problem."

Tsubaki nodded in agreement before turning to Knuckles and Julie-Su, "You should go to the others. Me and my friends can handle things from here."

"What?-! But...?" Knuckles was about to snapped before Julie-su put her hand on his shoulder.

"We should listen to them. Besides, we're still tired from fighting that thing." Julie-Su stated to Knuckles.

Knuckles was silent, knowing that Julie-Su was right. Those last battle he had against that giant mech were tiring, and every time he and the others thought they've won, the machine would transform into something stronger.

"...Fine," he sighed before turning to the three girls, "You better give that thing hell."

"You got it," Makoto nodded as Knuckles and Julie-Su went join the others, before she, Noel, and Tsubaki walked up towards Venom Chimera, who was busy trying to swat DenLiner away.

-**GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!- **Bit roared as DenLiner moved away from the demonic before before he saw the htree girls approaching, -**Well, well, well. Looks like my job got a whole lot easier!-**

* * *

><p>"Eh?" Cubot pondered before he looked over Bit's shoulder to see Noel, Makoto, and Tsubaki standing in front of the mech, "Hey! It's dose twoipettes da boss told us to get! Quick, grab dem!"<p>

**"****Oh I will," **Bit smirked darkly, **"****But not before I..._play..._with them a little."**

"Play? What...?" Cubot was about to ask before Bit grabbed him and tossed him back to Byte.

**"You shut up now!" **Bit yelled before turning his attention to the three girls before him, **"Now it's time to play!"**

* * *

><p>"You girls ready?" Tsubaki asked her friends, who nodded in response, "Good."<p>

All three girls took a positions before chanting something.

"Dispatched...in mankinds darkest hours...we...are Knights of the Blue Flame!" All three declared as they charged at the mech.

Venom Chimera tried a slash at Noel, who lept to dodge before firing four shots in the air in a twirling motion at the mechs arm, "Type XIII: Revovler Blast!"

-**OW! Why you little bitch!-** Bit growled as Venom Chimera attempted to slam Noel with its other talon, before Tsubaki stood ni front of the approaching talon, her sword now a broad sword with a curved blade at the top.

"Shin Tsurugi: Kaze Wo Nagigu Tsurugi!" Tsubaki declared as she slashed her sword in a wide vertical slash at the talon, cutting it nearly in half, maknig Venome Chimera roar in pain.

"Hey fugly!"

The Mech looked down to see three Makoto's leaping right at it. The mech slashed at the first two Makoto's, who dissapeared in a puff of smoke, making both the mech and Bit confused before the real Makoto appeared in front of Venoms Chimeras face.

"Astroid Vision: Lightning Arrow!" Makoto declared as she delevered a powerful falling dunk punch to the mechs face, making it roar in pain as its face approached Tsubaki, her sword back to normal.

"Shin Yari: Sora Wo Totsuku Yari!: Tsubaki yelled as she slashed upwards, a trail of light feathers flowing from the blade, leaving a medium-sized cut on the mechs face and making it roar in pain.

"Carona Upper!" Makoto yelled as she delivered a flying uppercut the mechs stomach, sending it back a few feet.

The other heroes, who were watching-minus Roll, couldn't help but feel impressed at how the girls were fighting the giant mech.

"Dang, Squirrel-sis and her friends are SUPEREMELY kicking that thing's butt," Dash noted.

"I'm with ya Eagle-bro," Franky agreed.

"I hate to admit it, but they're doing a much better job then we were," Zane sighed.

"I feel sorry for whoever messes with them back in their world," Kevin noted before wincing after he saw Tsubaki used the same move she used before on Den-O: Axe Form on Venom Chimera's wings, destroying them completly "That's gonna leave a mark."

-**God damn bitch! I'm going to vaporize you!- **Bit roared as the snake head one the mechs tail started to build up energy before Humungousaur ripped the tail out and crushed it, -**HEY! NO FUCKING FAIR!-**

"Sorry, but no way am I gonig to let you use that move again," Humungousaur growled before punching Venom Chimera in the face.

"Thanks Ben. Now stand back, I'm gonna use something big and I don't want it to hit you," Makoto warned the Human turned alien.

Humungousaur nodded before moving away from the demonic machine.

-**Hey! Where are you going bastard! You scared that mutant bitch is gonna do something scary?- **Bit taunted in a mocking tone.

Makoto's lift eye twitched after hearing that.

"Uh oh," Noel gulped, knowing where this was going.

"He's a goner," Tsubaki sighed as she and Noel moved out of Makoto's way.

-**Huh? What's with...?-**

"Big Bang Smash!" Makoto declared with rage in her voice as she punched the air, a giant energy fist following behind her.

-**HOLY SHIT!- **Bit screamed as the energy fist hit Venom Chimera head on, knocking it back a few feet.

"That's for that mutant comment, you robot ass!" Makoto snapped at the downed mech.

'_Note to self: don't say the word 'mutant' around Makoto,' _Franky, Zane, Zoro, Dash, Ussop, and Kevin thought in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Grr...damn bitch!" **Bit growled, **"I'm going to kill her for that! Byte, Cubot! Take your places!"**

No reply came from Byte or Cubot.

**"I said...TAKE YOUR DAMN PLACES!" **Bit snapped, only to get the same result as before, **"Hey! Are you two Fu...?"** Before he could say wnything else, he saw Wing Form standing in front of him with Byte and Cubot unconcious behind the Rider.

**"I don't appreciate that tone your using,"** Wing form stated regally, **"Now, surrender yourself, or else..."**

**"Or else what, you fucking pansy!-?" **Bit taunted the white amored rider, oh how I wish he didn't said that.

**"Please, repeat what you just said."**

**"I said 'or else what, you fucking pansy?'" **Bit repeated.

**"Mh-hm."**

"_Uh oh. He shouldn't have said that."_

**"Indeed he shouldn't have, Knight of the Wind," **Wing Form agreed, **"Your head is too high! Too high!"**

**"Eh?" **Bit gasped before everything began to get bigger,** "Wh-What are you doing!-?"**

**"Retribution for the attempt of injuring three maidens and harming a noble woman," **Wing Form replied as he watched Bit shrink down to the size of an action figure.

**"What the fuck did you just do to me, you cocksucker!-?" **Bit demanded.

Wing Form knelt down and simply flicked the tiny robot.

Bit screamed as he was sent out of the robot chimera and off the floating island.

**"And now to end this," **Wing Form noted as he floated up on his wings.

**-FULL CHARGE-**

**"Swan Lake Kick," **Wing Form stated with a regal tone. White energy surged from his belt to Wing Form's right leg. He proceeded to perform a pirouette and slammed his glowing leg into the control, causing them to explode.

"_Yikes! Juice and jam time, Sieg!_"

**"It is time to humbly retreat, not for tea," **Wing Form informed as he walked out.

* * *

><p>Outside, Makoto was about to fire another Big Bang Smash at Venom Chimera before the machine suddenly stopped.<p>

"Eh?" Makoto blinked as she stopped her attack before Noel, Tsubaki, and the others ran up next to her.

"Makoto-chan, what's wrong?" Noel asked.

"I...I don't know," Makoto repleid, "I was about to attack again before it suddenly stopped."

"Stopped?" Tsubaki repeated.

"Hai, that's what I said."

"But how? Machines don't suddenely stop just like that," Clover said, snapping her fingers at 'that' to prove her point.

**"You can thank me for that, Lady Clover."**

The group looked forwards to see Wing Form walking towards them while dragging an unconcious Byte and Cubot.

"Sieg? You mean you shut that giant mech down?" Axl asked.

**"Hai. All I had to do was remove that rapscallion and these two, and destroy the device that controls that monstrosity," **Sieg repleid as he dropped Cubot and Byte.

Denliner pulled up next to the group and Swrod Form, Rod Form, Axe Form, and Gun Form walked out of it.

**"Oi! Don't go stealing my Climax like that, you Tori-Yaro!" **Sword Form snapped, shaking a fist at Wing Form.

"_Don'__t start now Momotaros,_" Saito sighed.

**"He's right Sempai, if it weren't for Sieg, who knows how long we'd have to fight that machine," **Rod Form stated, making Sword Form grumble in response.

"Ow...my head."

Evryone turned to see Byte and Cubto waking up.

"Jeez, what just..." Cubot stopped before seeing the scary look on Franky, Dash, and Vector's face.

"Uh oh," Byte and Cubot gulped before Franky, Vector, and Dash punched them so hard, that the two bots flew off the Island.

"Well that takes care of those dorks," Franky said.

"Minna!"

Everyone turned to see Ellie and Sally run up to them.

"What happened?" Sally asked, "Me and Ellie saw the mech stop from the top of the shrine."

"You can thank Sieg for that. He went inside of the mech and took care of those idiots inside," Kevin informed with Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Julie-Su ndding in agreement.

"I see," Sally noted.

Ellie stared at the mech for a few moments before closing her eyes, trying to sense its aura. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling things aren't over yet.

"Mmm...my head," Roll groaned as she sat up, holding her head.

"You okay, Roll-san?" Miley asked.

"Hai, my head hurts a little is all," Roll replied.

"That's good," Sally sighed in relief, "Alright everyone, let's..."

"Hold on, I just realized something," Ussop spoke, getting everyone's attention, befiore pointing to the collars on Luffy, Robin, and Chopper's necks, "If that things shut down, shouldn't those collars have fallen off by now?"

Evryone's eyes-minus Ellie's, who's were still closed, widened after hearing that.

"He's right," Ellie spoke, opening her eyes, "It's not over yet."

"What do you mean? That machine's not going to come back on anytime soon, right?" Nami asked, "...Right?"

Ellie shook her in response before pointing to the downed mech.

Everything was silent for a few moments before the venom-green aura returned, before the mech slowly got up, shocking everyone.

"See what I mean? It's not over yet," Ellie stated before everyone-minus Sally, Luffy, Robin, and Chopper, got into battle positions.

The mech stood up, its head looking down at the ground and its arms slumped. after another minute of silence, Venom Chimera raised its head, its optics now having slits in them.

**"GRRR RRRR RRRR RRRR RRRR RAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAHH HHHH HHHH HHHH HHHH HHHH!-!-!-!-!-!-!" **Venom Chimera roared, the venom-green aura around it flaring up before taking the form of an eight-headed serpent.

Evryone covered their ears to try and block out the horrifying roar before they got blasted back a few feet by it. Saito, Sonic, and the Imagin were knocked out of Henshin and DenLiner dissapearing in a haze of energy while Humungousaur transformed back into Ben.

**"OI! What the hell just happened?-!" **Momotaros demanded, angry that he was knocked out of henshin.

**"I...I don't know," **Urataros replied, his voice shaking.

**"Scary..." **Ryutaros whimpered, his entire body shaking in fright after that roar.

"I...I don't understand," Sonic spoke, "Me and Sieg took care of the controls. How...How the heck is that thing standing?"

"I...I...I don't know, "Sally uttered, fear in her eyes. After hearing that roar, she almost felt as if her soul was being torn out of her. This thing, this...this...monster made her feel as if she was about to die, almost as if the grim reaper was standing in front of her. She...she never felt so scared in her entire life.

**"The Azure..." **Venom Chimera growled, its voice sounding demonic.

This shocked everyone again, suprised to hear that the demonic machine was talking.

**"The Azure...I...must...HAVE IT! THE AZURE! I MUST HAVE THE AZURE!-!-!-!-!-!-!" **it roared before venom-colored electricity started charging in its mouth.

Sally snapped out of her state of fear and looked at everyone, "Everyone move! n..."

**"RAAAA HHHH!-!-!-!-!-!-!" **Venom Chimera roared as he fired a venom-colored beam at the ground near the heroes, covering the enitre area in venom green energy.

When the dust died down, everyone was on the ground, almost about to lose conciousness.

**"I must...have...the azure," **Venom Chimera growled as he approached the group slowly.

"Damn...I...can't...move," Zane grunted, his entire body hurting.

"Niether...can...we," Knuckles and Julie-Su grunted, blood driping from their lips.

**"Must have...the azure," **The demonic machine growled again, almost half-way to the downed heroes.

"What the heck...is this...azure thing...it keeps...talking about?" Saito panted, trying to keep one eye open.

**"How should...I know!" **Momotaros snapped weakly, the other Imagin knocked out next to him.

**"Azure..." **Venom Chimera growled one more time as it was few feet away from the heroes.

"Is...is this it?" Sally uttered.

"Are..are we going to die?" Roll added, her eyes close to tears.

"No way Sal...I won't...let that...overgrown tin can...hurt you," Sonic assured weakly.

"Same...with me...Roll-chan," Saito added.

Sally and Roll gave Sonic and Saito a weak smile in return.

**"Grrr..."**

"I won't...let you...hurt them."

Everyone weakly turned their heads to the fright to see Makoto weakly getting up, blood dripping from her lip and forehead.

"Makoto? What...are you doing?" Tsubaki panted, her entire body hurting.

Makoto ignored her and slowly walked towards Venom Chimera, trying to ignore the pain in her body.

**"Grr?" **Venom Chimera growled in confusion as it saw Makoto approach it, **"Foolish Beastkin...Do you believe you can beat me in the condition your...?"**

"Shut up," Makoto interuppted in a cold yet weak tone, "I'm nyo going to let you hurt my friends. I'm not going back to being lonely again."

"Again?" Ben repeated, overehearing what Makoto said.

"Back in the Academy, almost all the student mocked and rediculed me becasue I was a beastkin. I would blocked out everything anyone would say to me, because I didn't care what they would think. I would have ended up lonely forever, not having any friends, but that changed once I met Tsubaki-chan and Noel-chan. They never saw me as somekind of freak...they treated me like any normal person would. They didn't care I was a beastkin or not, They'd care...because I'm their friend. And if it wasn't for them...I would have blocked out anyone who would try to get close to me."

"Makoto-chan..." Noel and Tsubaki whispered.

"And that's why I won't let you hurt them," Makoto stated, a emerald green aura appearing on her with a glyph in the shape of a diamond covered in tree branches appearing behind her.

* * *

><p>At the same time Makoto said that, the Master Emerald was shining brightly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Noel blinked, seeing the aura surrounding Makoto, not noticing teh same aura covering her and the others, healing their wounds.<p>

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" Makoto yelled, the aura surrounding her flaring up until it reached the sky.

"What the...?" Tsubaki gasped before thinking, _'That's...that's the same energy that came from that giant emerald of Knuckles-san. Is...Is this the Chaos energy Ellie mentioned before?"_

"ASTRAL...HEAT!" Makoto declared before shooting at the giant demonic machine and started delivering a flurry of punches, her fist going so fast, that they were a blur to everyone.

**"GRAAAA!" **Venom Chimera roared in pain as each punch it recieved started to get harder and harder, leaving huge dents all over its body.

"Planet..." Makoto started before planting her fist into the mechs face, putting the last of her strength into this last punch, "...Crusher!" She finished, uppercutting Venom Chimera so hard, that she blasted it into space.

* * *

><p>Venom Chimera crashed into a moon-sized meteor, a huge crater in the shape of of a fist appearing where i9t crashed, almost as if a giant puched the meteor itself.<p>

**"The...Azure...must...have...az...ure... gri...moir" **The machine chimera growled weakly before it and the meteor exploded.

* * *

><p>Back on Angel Island, everyone was gawking at the strength Makoto displayed just now.<p>

"Ho...ly...crap," Kevin gawked.

"What the hell?" Zoro and Zane gawked.

"H-how did..." Nami couldn't figure out what to say after seeing that.

"Sugeeeeei~!" Luffy awed with stars in his eyes, not noticing the collar on his, Robin, and Chopper's necks falling off them.

**"Now that's what I call a super Climax! Even more so then what the Rubber-Gaki did to that Vile guy two weeks ago!" **Momotaros exclaimed.

Makoto panted for a few moments before she lost conciousness. She was about to hit the ground before Ben caught.

"Wait a minute, How's Ben able to stand?" Sanji asked, feeling a little jealous that he wasn't the one that caught Makoto.

"More importantly, how are we able to stand?" Axl asked as he and everyone else started to get up, feelnig as if nothing happened to them.

"Yeah. One minute I feel like I'm about to lose conciousness. And the next, I feel like as if nothing happened to me at all," Nami added, confused as Axl was right now.

"I think...It think it was the Master Emeralds doing," Ellie gussed.

"Wait, you mean that giant emreald healed us?" Ussop asked.

"That's what I said," Ellie nodded.

"I'm guessing it was the Chaos energy from the Master Emerald again, right?" Tsubaki asked the female hedgewolf, earning a nod in response, "I see..."She noted before thinking _'I can see how it healed us, But...I don't understand How Makoto was able to use an Astral Heat without seither. Can this Chaos energy act as a substitue for it? Also, Why did my Izayoi change, and Why can's I no longer sense the negative side effect it had before it transformed? Just...just what is Chaos energy?'_

Knuckles was also in deep thought after Ellie had said that.

'_Strange, how did the Master Emerald do that? I didn't say anything else to it before I came down here, yet it healed us completely,' _Knuckles thought as he looked up at the top shrine, the bright glow from the Master Emerald dying down a little, '_I'll have to look into this later.'_

"Ano..I have a question," Miley spoke, "What was that move Makoto used just now?"

"Yeah, it looked like something Luffy used before," Ben added as he carried Makoto over to the others, recalling Luffy using something similar when he and Ben teamed up against Crocodile back in Alabasta. Although, Luffy didn't blast the sand user all the way into space like Makoto did to the giant mech just now.

"It's called an Astral Heat," Tsubaki answered, amking evryone-minus Noel and Makoto, to turn to her.

"Astral...heat?" Chopper repeated.

"Hai," Tsubaki nodded before explaining, "Astral Heat is were the user draws in their inner strength and the energy around them. It can only be used if you, and/or your oppounent is on your last leg. If you can managed to hit your oppounent with it, then your victory is assured."

"I see," Robin noted, "So your saying anyone can do this...'Astral Heat?'"

"Hai, but normally you need the energy back in mine, Noel, and Makoto's world in order to use it. But...I think Chaos Energy can be a good substitue for it."

"You think so, Tsubaki-san?" Miley asked the rose-red head, who nodded in response.

"WHOO HOO!" Luffy whooped, "I wanna do an Astral Heat! I bet mine's really cool and powerful!"

"Oh really?" Ussop smirked, "Mine's even cooler and more powerful since it calls upon the god of Sniper Island to vanquish my foes!"

"Really?-!" Chopper awed.

"Please, my Astral heat is probably more SUPER then both of your combined!" Franky declared while doing a pose with Dash.

"Same SUPREMELY goes for me!" Dash added.

"Oh brother," Clover sighed, though she couldn't help but wonder about what her Astral Heat was.

"Worry about what your Astral Heat is later," Miley spoke before yawning, "I'm ready to go home now."

"Right," Sally nodded before turning to Knuckles and the Chaotix, "Thank you for helping us."

"It's no problem Sally," Knuckles shrugged, "Just call us incase anything happens."

"Right," Sally nodded.

"Hey, if your not so busy next time, feel freee to drop by," Vector grinned as he bumped fist with Franky.

"I like the sound of that, Gator-bro," Franky grinned.

Sanji and Keon were about to say something to Julie-Su before the female echidna glared at them.

"If your about to do what I think your about to do, you better pray you know a good doctor," She warned them in a cold tone, her hand slowly reaching for her gun.

Sanji and Leon gulped before slowly walking away from the pink echidna.

"You guys take care of yourselves," espio said before dissapearing in a swirl of leaves, suprising seom of the group.

"How did he do that?" Ussop asked Mighty, who shrugged in response.

"Anyway, you guys take care now, okay?" Knuckles said to Sally

Sally nodded before She and the others walked back towards the Avalon while Knuckles and the Chaotix walked in the other direction.

"See ya!" Charmy yelled to the Freedom fighters before both groups were out of sight of eachother.

* * *

><p>Robotnik was not a happy camper right now, he was downright furious. His plans were ruined again by the Freedom fighters<p>

"N-n-n-n-noew sir, Calm do...yipe!" Snivly yelped before ducking under a chair Robotnik thrown at him.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes sire. Please, do calm do..." Orbot couldn't finish as a broken ENFORCERBot head kicked by Robotnik knocked him out.

"Blast that hedgehog!" Robotnik growled before slamming his mechanical arm into a nearby computer, "Just when I find something really intresting to my plans...THOSE PESKY FREEDOM FIGHTERS GET IN MY WAY!"

"Jeez fatty, take a chil pill or something!" Vile barked at him before blasting something Robotnik threw at him.

Robotnik was about to yell something at Vile for that comment he said to him before a dripping wet bit walked in.

"YOU!" Robotnik snarled before stomping over to the wet reploid, "You _dare _to come back here after failing that mission I gave you?-!"

"Ow," Bit groaned as he held his head in pain, "I'm sorry lord Robotnik, but can you keep it down, I've got a major headache for some reason."

Robotnik's left eye twitched before grabbing the nearest object, which happened to be Snivly.

"Imbecil! How dare you talk back to me!" He growled as he threw Snivly at Bit, the short man's head making contact with the reploids.

"Ow!" Snivly yelped as he hit the ground, holding his head in pain, "Why did you throw me, sir?"

"Becasue I didn't have anything else to throw at him!" Robotnik barked in response.

Just then, a scream got Robotnik, Snivly, Bit, and Orbot's attention before Byte and Cubot crashed through the roof, landing right on top of Bit and Snivly.

"...Ow," Snivly and Bit uttered before losing conciousness.

"Oh man, now dat's something I don't wanna go through again," Cubot groaned dizzily, his potics having dizzy spirals in them.

"Yep, same..." Byte was about to agree before seeing the angered look on Robotnik's face, "...We're in trouble aren't we?"

"Ulp...and your mad..aren't ya boss?" Cubot gulped, his entire bodt shaking.

"Oh no, I'm not angry for the fact that you failed to capture me that girl and her friends, just so I can have Hazama roboticize them into the perfect weapons. Oh no, I'm not angry at all," Robotnik said sarcasticlly.

Vile knew that tone of voice and slowly crept out the door, trying his best not to laugh at what was coming next.

"Phew, that's a relief," Byte sighed in relief," For a minute there I thought..."

"I'M FURIOUS!-!-!-!" Robotnik roared, starteling Snivly and Bit awake and causing Cubot and Byte to shake like a leaf, "I GAVE YOU IDIOTS A SIMPLE TASK AND WHAT DO YOU DO?-! YOU FAILED! EVEN WITH THAT GIANT MACHINE I GAVE YOU AND BIT, YOU STILL FAILED!"

"Ulp...w-w-w-w-w-hat are you going to d-d-d-d-d-do to us?" Byte whimpered as he hid behind Bit, failing since he was bigger then the gold bot.

"Your punishment is to clean the sewers under the city," Robotnik growled as he tossed Bit, Byte, and Snivly a mop and bucket, "And I should warn you, I had a _Big _meal last night."

"Why me and not Cubot, sire?" Snivly asked, wondering why Cubot's not doing it.

"Becasue A: I need to switch Cubot's voice chip again, and B: you talked back to me after I threw you at Bit!" Robotnik growled in menacing tone, "Now...GET TO WORK!"

"YES SIR!" Byte, Bit, and Snivly yelped as they ran out the door as fast as they can.

"I'll...go and take care of Cubot's voice chip," Orbot said as he tugged Cubot out of the room, not wanting to anger his master even more.

Robotnik calmed down a little and sat down in his chair, taking a few deep breaths. He then pressed a button before the battle footage between the heroes and the mech appeared on the screens. He then pressed another button before all but a few screens that featured Noel, Tsubaki, Den-O:Sword Form, Rod Form, Axe Form, Gun Form, Wing Form, Knuckles, and the Chaotix turned off. He studied each picutre, thinking of a way on how to beat those that were on the screens.

* * *

><p>Hazama was standing on top of the main building in Robotropolis, almost in deep thought. after a few moments of silence, he raised his hat a little and glared at the sky, his eyes opened.<p>

"It appeares I underestimated those Freedom Fighters," Hazama frowned before smirking," No matter, that little piece of me I left with those idiot robots was just a little tase for what I have in store for them. Next time...they won't be so lucky."

Unaware to him, two unkown figures where looking down from the top of another building at Robotropolis.

"Okay, okay. I brought you here to Robotnik's place, now will you give me that power you promised me?-!" The first figure demanded as he walked out of the shadow's revealing that he was Sonic, only that he was wearing a biker punk jacket and black shades.

The second figure didn't reply as he continued to look down at the city.

"HEY! Are you paying attention or not!-?" the Sonic look alike barked at the other figure.

"...My apologies," The other figure spoke in a cold yet caculating voice before turing to the Sonic look alike, "I was merely taking in the sites before me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So are you going to give me that damn power or not?-!" The Sonic look alike demanded in irretated tone.

"...Of course," the other figure nodded before he held what looked like a smaller version of the Master Emerald, orange instead of green, in front of the Sonic look alike.

"A Chaos Emerald?-! That's what...?" The Sonic look alike was about to snap before crying out in pain as the orange emrelad on the figure's hand covered him in a dark orange aura, the aura turning into a sickly green before it died down.

"For starters, what I hold in my hand is _not..._a chaos emerald, it is only a mere copy I made with seither," The figure stated before the fake chaos emerald broke bursted into dust, "And second, what I gave you is that power I promised you. Don't let it go to waste...Scourge the hedgehog."

The Sonic look alike, now dubbed Scourge, was silent for a few moments before he started to chuckle darkly, his entire body was shaded from view, before it rose into a very evil laugh, his hands crackling with green lighting and his eyes glowing a sinister red.

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115:Ulp...Oh man, Things just got from bad to worst now that Scourge is on the scene. But on the bright side, Noel and Tsubkai have joined the Freedom Fighters. But the question is...just who was that unkown figure that was with Scourge just now? pehapes we'll find out next time in the next chapter of freedom force. Until then, I'm seanzilla115, and I'm signing off. Ja ne*walked into a portal of twilight energy before it vanishes*<em>

_A/N:I'm sorry that there's so many curses in this chapter, I'll try to keep them to a minimum next time. I'm alos sorry that I didn't give Charmy enough face time in this, so I'll try to do better next time. Also, just two more chapter left before we go into the first arc of my story, and the first opening._


	8. Zone Double and Dark Super Sonic

Chapter 8: Zone double trouble, the wrath of Dark Super Sonic.

_Seanzilla115:Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know that this chapter might be shorter then the last one, but don't worry, there will be some more action in this one later on, and I apoligize in advance for some perverted scenes and dialect in this chapter. Plus, I know I said it will be two chapters before I get to the opening...but the heck with it, I'll do it now! but first...Saito._

_Saito the hedgehog:hai, Seanzilla115 doesn't own anything except me, Miyuki, Zane, Ellie, Clover, Miley, Dash, Leon, and Mistka. Gammtron owns Roll-chan._

_Seanzilla115:thanks you Saito. now...cue the music!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo (You have been hurt by unspeakable <strong>**pain and sadness)**

***A roaming shot of Sonic, resting on a tree with a thinking expression of his ****face***

**kesenai kako mo seoi atteikou (Let's carry each other's indelible stains.)**

***It cut to the upper half of his body as the camera spins, revealing Luffy on ****another side of the tree, his straw hat hiding all but his eyes of the upper ****half of his face, and Ben looking at his Ultimatrix***

**ikiru koto wo nagedasanaide (Don't give up on living!)**

***The spin changed to have the trio sitting with their backs against each ****other***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to a close-up of the title in silver moving along the screen***

**tsunaida kimi no te o (I held your hand.)**

***It then appeared in the center of the screen in full color. It proceeded to ****cut through close shots of the Freedom Fighters, minus Sonic, with serious ****expressions on their faces* **

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na (Will I end up losing them someday?)**

***It cut to a blue background with white smoke billowing nearby, the Straw****Hats, minus Luffy but with Brook, all having their eyes closed as the wind****blows on their hair, white clothes, and/or fur***

**usureteyuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara (I want to protect you and your ****fading smile, so…)**

***It cut to Eiji as he stood beside a mirror, showing OOO. It cut to his hand,****holding a picture of his daughter. It then cut to an upper shot of Eiji and ****Ankh looking at each other, the possessed Doberman glaring at the blue ****hedgehog***

**hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare (Even if the resounding voice calling me ****should wither…)**

***It cut to OOO, Den-O, Accel, W, and Birth riding towards the screen with ****Makoto, Tsubaki, and Noel on the Ride Vendors with OOO and Birth along with ****Noel riding on Accel. It cut to a zooming shot of the back OOO on his Ride ****Vendor before stopping***

**tokesou kaze ni kikasaretatte (Even if the mingling winds should tell me…)**

***The camera moved ahead to show Gecko Moria and his zombies emerging from the ****ground of Gecko's ship. At the top of the mast, the Greeed and Core all jumped ****down and the Riders and girls jumped back. Core's fist hit the ground, ****creating a massive explosion***

**kimi o mitsukedasu (I will find you!)**

***The scene cut to Gwen, Ankh, and Kevin looking out towards the explosion ****before cutting to the explosion clearing to reveal OOO TaJaDol and Double ****CycloneJokerGoldXtreme erupting out of it, followed by Birth-Day and ****AccelBoost, heading right at them***

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi mo (You've been hurt by unspeakable ****pain and sadness, but…)**

***It cut to Sonic, racing across a river before barely jumping over the rest of ****it as it exploded, revealing Scourge who charged at Sonic***

**waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide (Don't say things like 'I ****can't laugh' or 'I hate people.')**

***It then but to Axl, Zane, and Leon dodging golden rings sent by Byte before ****Axl and Zane jumping into the air, using their strongest attacks, after Leon ****kicks Byte into the air by getting him in the back***

**mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara (There's meaning in ****everything that happens in the unseen future)**

***It then cut to Bit taking the lead of a charge of ENFORCERBots at the girls ****of the Freedom Fighters except for Roll, only for Den-O Wing Form to appear, ****the faint image of Roll appearing on half the Rider's body before fading as he ****began to easily fight them off***

**ima wa sono mama de ii, kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou (So stay as you are ****for now, I know there'll come time when you realize)**

***It cut to the planet's core, where Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme and Super ****Sonic collided with Core, creating a massive explosion before cutting to OOO ****Super TaToBa Combo, Luffy Monster Form, Way Big, Knuckles, and Super Sonic ****rushed at Oz with Gecko Moria in the giant zombie's stomach***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to Dark Super Sonic and OOO PuToTyra Combo fighting each other***

**You and Me, two are spoken**

***It cut to the left 'eye' of OOO shattering, revealing a Dark Super Sonic eye ****within***

**Whoa~oh! **

**Itsuka wakariaeru kara (Someday we'll understand each other.)**

***It the cut to Robotnik's eye, glowing with malevolence, before zooming out to ****revealing him standing at the end of two lines consisting of Bit, Byte, and ****Vile on one side with Hazama, Cubot, and Orbot on the other side. All of them ****stood outside of Robotnik's fortress. It then cut to Dark Super Sonic and ****PuToTyra colliding their fists with each other, creating a large explosion ****that engulfed the screen before it cut to the Straw Hats, Ben's Team, and the ****Freedom Fighters looking up at the sky***

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Sonic and the others got back from Angel Island. Sally had sent a warning to all Freedom fighters in the area not to make contact with Hazama. Some had questioned her on who Hazama was before she explained everything to them, Makoto, Noel, and Tsubaki helping her out. After Sally finished explaning it to them, the Freedom fighters that questioned her nodded and made sure if they saw him, they would contact her and make sure to not to let him see them.<p>

Franky had made two new houses for Noel and Tsubkai to sleep in after the group had got back to Knothole.

Evr since Noel and Tsubaki joined the Freedom Fighters, the misions to Robotropolis have been much easier now. Noel and Tsubaki also got along well with some of the Freedom fighters.

Tsubaki wanted to learn more on Mobius's history and would read a couple of books with Robin and Gwen. during some times, she would pratice a little with her sword. She still couldn't figure out why her sword had changed, but she didn't worry about it right now. Ever since it transformed, she hasn't felt any of the negative side effects it once had. In fact, it made her moves stronger then before. Also, when she wasn't busy, Tsubaki would talk a little with Sally.

Noel would take small walks, looking around at the village when she wasn't busy. The moment she saw Tails after she and Tsubaki first entered Knothole, she pratically glomped the little guy, seeing how cute he was. It took Makoto and Bunnie three minutes to pry Noel away from the young fox, seeing as she had a good grip on him. When ever she would run into Axl, the young reploid would ask about the guns she uses, which he learned were named Bolverk. Axl had asked Noel to see how good of a shot she was and brought her to a shooting range he had Franky built a while back. He couldn't help but feel impressed as Noel had managed to hit all the targets in record time, even passing his own.

Makoto was glad that she was reunited by her two friends. She hadn't seen them since the N.O.L millitary academy and...she wanted to forget that curtain incident back in her world that caused her, Noel, and Tsubaki to fight eachother, and it was all because of Hazama manipulating Tsubaki. She really hated that snake after all that he's done to Noel and Tsubaki. She hated him even more after finding something when she went to investigate a ruined city called Ikaruga back in her world. She wanted to forget that for right now and hangout with her friends, though evin if she wanted it to, the memory wouldn't leave.

We now cut to Sally's hut, where the Mobian princess was looking over a couple of plans.

_'Maybe if we...no no, that'll cause to much casualties. What about...no, that'll never work,' _She thought before sighing, _'__There's got to be someway for us to get the parts we need without Robotnik finding out, but something doesn't add up. He's been really silent for the past week since he tried to take Noel and her friends. Just what is he planning?'_

Before she could think anything else, a knock at Sally's door got her attention.

"Come in," Sally said before her door opened, revealing Tsubaki.

"Konichiwa, Hime-sama," Tsubaki bowed.

"(sigh) For the last time Tsubaki, just call me Sally," Sally sighed.

"I'm sorry Hime-sama, but I was raised properly to treat royalty with respect," Tsubaki replied. Ever since she leared that Sally was a princess, she would often call her Hime-sama, which would cause Sally to sigh sometimes.

"I suppose so," Sally sighed, "What brings you here?"

"I recieved some info from a 'Sir Charles,' saying that there were a sighting of a green blur outside Robotropolis," Tsubaki informed before handing Sally a piece of paper with wirting on it.

"I see,' Sally noted before looking over the letter. after a few moments of silence, she turned to Tsubaki, "I need you to get a few people and tell them to meet me and you at the village gates in one hour."

"Hai, but...which ones?" Tsubaki asked.

"Noel, Makoto, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Sonic, Bunnie, Saito, Roll, and Luffy."

"Hai, Hime-sama," Tsubaki bowed before walking out the door.

Sally closed the door before sitting down while looking at the letter again while in deep thought.

_'Who on Mobius is this green blur?' _she thought,_ 'The only people I know who can run that fast are Sonic, Roll, and Zane. ...I guess we'll find out soon enough.'_

* * *

><p><span>An hour later<span>

Noel, Makoto, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Sonic, Saito, Roll, and Luffy stood near the village gates with Sally and Tsubaki in front of them.

"Okay, I need you all to listen carefully," Sally said before clearing her throat, "We recieved some info from one of our spys in Robotropolis about a mysterious green blur near the city gates.

"And let me guess, you need us to come with you and check it out, right?" Kevin asked with his arms crossed.

"Yes," Sally nodded before turning to Sonic, "And Sonic, I want you to promise me that you won't on any curcumstances that you'll go burtsing into Robotroplois and try finding Robotnik."

"Oh come one Sal, since when have I never followed orders?" Sonic grinned with a confidant smirk on his face.

"Should I get a list or tell you right now?" Sally retorted, causing Sonic to stumble a little.

"Burn," Kevin snickered before Gwen eblowed him on his side.

"So...we're not going to beat up any robots?" Luffy asked.

"Actually Luffy, This hear is a reconnaissance mission, so there'll be no ENFORCERBot rustling today, Sugah," Bunnie replied to him.

"Aww man," Luffy groaned, dissapointed that he wasn't going to beat up any robots today.

"That's okay Luffy, maybe next time," Ben said to him before turning to Sally, "So when do we leave?"

"Now," Sally replied before motioning the small group to follow her.

* * *

><p>About an half hour later, the group stood in a field, which was about a few miles away from Robotropolis. Sally, Saito, Roll, Tsubaki, and Gwen took notice of the area around them. A few trees were knocked down while the grass was burnt, almost as if it was struck by lightning.<p>

"Man, did a twister hit here or something?" Makoto said as she looked at the area.

"I don't know, but keep your guard up," Sally stated beforeturning to Ben, "Do you have any forms that can fly or anything?"

"Yep, just hold on a sec," Ben asnwered as he activated the Ultimatrix, transforming him into a humanoid moth with a black and blue colored body with white spots. It's eyes were bulbous and green. Overall, he had a rather spooky appearance.

"Big...Chill," He whispered in an eerie voice.

Noel started shaking, looking at the moth like creature before fainting on the spot.

"Oops, forgot that she was afraid of bugs," Big chill sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Maybe you should transform into something else, Ben-san. I don't think Noel-san would want to wake up to a giant blue moth man standing right in front of her," Saito noted to him.

"Right," Big Chill nodded before touching the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, transforming him into a giant red sting ray.

"Jetray!" Jetray declared before taking off into the sky.

"...Just how many of those things can he turn into?" Tsubaki asked Kevin, Makoto overhearing as she wanted to find out as well.

"...let's just say it's a lot," Kevin replied.

"...Okay," Tsubaki nodded, though she wasn't convinced. She made mental note to ask Ben that question when they weren't busy.

"Hmm..."Noel moaned a little as she woke up.

"You okay, Noel?" Gwen asked concerngly.

"Hai, though I had the weirdest dream," Noel responded, "I dreamt that Tennyson-san transformed into a...giant b-b-b-bug."

"You weren't dreaming, Ben did transform into a bug," Luffy stated plainly.

"NANI?-! oh..." Noel fainted agin after hearing that.

"Way to go, idiot," Kevin growled as he slapped Luffy in the back of the head.

"Y'all should watch what ya say next time, Sugah," Bunnie stated to Luffy who tilted his head in response.

* * *

><p>In the sky, Jetray was looking at the ground, trying to see if he spotted something stange, hopefully a clue to finding that Green blur Sally takled about. In the distance, he could see Robotropolis, which made him frown a little. He really hated Robotnik for what he's doing to Mobius, capturing the inhabitants and turbning them into Robots with no free will and polluting the skys with smog. He shook of thought at the moment before resuming his search.<p>

"Okay...If I were a green blur, were would I hide?" He asked himself as he looked from the sky, "..Probably some place thats not entirely green. Maybe..."

Before Jetray could say anything else, an orb of green energy shot at him from the ground.

"Woah!" Jetray yelped before dodging the orb, '_...What just...?'_

His thoughts were interuppted when three more orbs were shot at him from the ground. He swerved out of the orbs way before five more orbs fired at him from the ground, the fifth one bigger then the rest. Jetray dodged the first four before blasting the last one by firing three lasers at it, two from his eyes and one from his tail. When the cloud the orb cuased setteled, Jetray saw a few trees rustiling.

"..I think I just found what we were looking for," Jetray noted as he quickly flew back to the others. Unaware to him, the thing, or person that shot at him, was heading towards the same area.

* * *

><p>"I see him!" Gwen yelled, getting everyones attention as they saw Jetray heading to them.<p>

When he landed, Jetray transformed back into Ben, before noticing the group, including Noel, who had woken up after a few minutes, heading towards him.

"You find anything?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, almost got my head blasted off though," Ben responded.

Kevin raised an eyebrow at that, "...Explain."

"Well, I was looking around to see if I found anything strange from the sky, and the next thing I knew it, someone or something is blasting at me."

"...Do you think its a new weapon Robotnik made or something?" Gwen pondered.

"Please, like that fat ass can make something as bad ass as me, ya dumb bitch," A voice scoffed.

Everyone turned to see a shaded figure looking at them from under one of the trees, leaning against it with his arms crossed adn looking at them with his cobalt eyes.

"Who are you?" Sally asked the figure, being weary of him.

"Sheesh, And I thought you were the smart one," The figure scoffed before showing a toothy grin, "Though in my openion, your Zone double is probably more stupid then you are."

"Wait a minute..." Sonic whispered, his eyes widned as he realized who the figure was, "..Anti-Sonic?"

"Correct blue boy! Yet also incorrect!" The figure grinned before walking out of the shadows, revealing that it was the Sonic-look alike from before, except he looked different.

His fur was now emerald green and a 'X' scar was acrossed his chest. His gloves were pitch-black and spiked and his running shoes were black where Sonic's was white and the gold buckle was silver. His jacket was now a mix of a biker's jacket and a straightjacket with flame decals on it. He also wore a pair of sunglasses with a lens so dark that none can see his eyes.

"What the?" Sonic, Sally, and Bunnie gasped while Saito narrowed his eyes at the Emerald green hedgehog.

"Ya see, I no longer go by that name. For now on, call me...Scourge," Scourge grinned.

"Fits him perefectly," Sonic frowned after he and Sally recovered from the small shock, narrowing his eyes at his green look-alike

"I'm guessing you know this guy?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, He's my Zone-Double," Sonic responded.

"Zone double?" Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Makoto, Noel, Tsubaki, and Luffy repeated.

"I'll explain. There are multiple realities, each one connected to one-another by a 'Highway' of sorts. One side is Good and the ohter is Evil, yet that depends on how you view it. For those of where we call 'Evil Zones,' they are acutally 'Good' there. And 'Good' is 'Evil' there," Saito simplified.

"Oh...So he's a Booger-Sonic?" Luffy asked, tiliting his head slightly to the left.

"Booger! I'm emerald green, you rubber bastard!" Scourge barked, his eyes blank and his teeth shark like.

"Why're you here anyway...Scourge?" Sally asked the green hedgehog, narrowing her eyes at him with Sonic and Bunnie.

Scourge setteled down a little after snapping like that before looknig at Sally with a evil grin.

"Well...I wanted to get your and blue boy's attention as I..._Aquired..._something I like to test out," Scourge responded before looking at the others in the group, "So...your those new recruites hetold me about."

"He?" Ben repeated before narrowing his eyes at scourge, "This person who told you about me and my friends wouldn't happen to be named Hazama, would it?"

"Okay, first off, I don't know who this...'Hazama' guy is," Scourge scoffed in response before grinning sinisterly, "And second, you think I'd tell you, alien freak? Yeah right!"

Ben narrowed his eyes at scourge before slowly reaching for the Ultimatrix, ready to activate it.

Scourge scoffed the glar off before lookign over at Noel, Makoto, and Tsubaki.

"I heard of you three," Scourge said, looking at Makoto first, "I've seen that outfit of yours from your wanted poster, and I gotta ask...you got anymore of those slutty outfits of yours? 'cause damn girl!"

Makoto growled at him as he looked over at Tsubaki next.

"And you..." Scourge paused as he looked checked Tsubaki out, "You ever think of wearing one of those outfits that Squirrel bitch wears? You'd probably look hot as hell in it."

"Hentai," Tsubaki growled, gripping the handle of her sword.

"Whatever," Scourge scoffed before looking over at Noel before frowning, "And you, The guy who gave me this new look told me all about you."

Noel gulped as Scourge looked at her with a cold glare.

"You could have had it all, ya dumb bitch!" Scourge snapped at her, causing the blond to flinch at the tone of his voice, "That power you had made you the most powerful thing in your Zone! you could have destroyed all those who defied and mocked you,! but _no..._ you had to lose it to that Bloodedge guy! If I were in your shoes, would have killed that fucker were he stood!"

Makoto growled, already hating Scourge since he was talking bad about Noel and bringing up that..._moment..._ for her, which was painful to both her, and Noel.

"But enough about what could have been," Scourge shrugged before girnning at Sonic, "Right now, I'd rather beat up bluy boy over there."

Sonic narrowed his eyes at his Zone Double and got into battle position.

"...I'm guessing that's not the only reason your here, right?" Sonic asked his Zone double.

"Wow, your not as dumb as you look. Yes, besides beating you senseless..." Scourge paused as he looked over at Sally, "I'm here to have some..._fun..._with your girl, if you know what I mean?"

Sonic took a few moments trying to think what Scourge meant before glaring at him.

"If you as much think your going to..." Sonic was interuppted when Scourge blasted a orb of green energy at him. Sonic quickly ducked out of the way before the orb destroyed one of the trees behind him.

"...It wasn't a request," Scourge frowned before a flash of green light got his attention. When he turned around, he saw a muscular creature made of a rock-like substance. It's body and the back of his head were of a bluish rock while his massive arms and face were made of a green rock-like substance that resembled diamond while several green spikes stuck out of his back.

"Diamondhead!" The creature declared before narrowing it's eyes at Scourge, who didn't seem intimidated.

"...You really think I'm scared of that? Please, I've..."

"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" Luffy yelled as he fired a t punch at Scourge, who tilted his head to the left to dodge it. Luffy then reeled back his fist before he got into a btaal position with Bunnie, Sonic, and Diamonhead.

Kevin touched a nearby stone and absorbed it before turning his hands into maces while Gwen summond spheres of mana in her hands.

"...Yacker, Ikuzo," Roll spoke to the wisp.

Yacker saluted before declaring, "**DRILL!**"

Yacker was now orange and yellow in a spiral pattern. His body now resembled a cone with three tentacles under it. He then entered Roll's sword before it transformed. The sword had now become a spiraling yellow and orange claymore. The blade was twisted as if it were a drill while the hilt/guard resembled three drills attached together by three orange bars in a 'Y' formation.

"Henshin!"

-**SWORD FORM-**

**"Ore...sanjou!" **Sword Form declared before putting the pieces of the DenGasher to make a sword.

Noel pulled out Bolverk while Makoto threw her jacket off and Tsubaki pulling her sword and shield out before all three girls got into battle positions with the others-minus Sally.

"Oh, so it's 1 VS 10 huh? I like those odds," Scourge grinned, cracking his neck and knuckles a little before making a 'Bring it on' motion with his left hand.

"Okay guys, be really careful. We don't know what..."

**"Less talking, more fighting! Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze!" **Sword Form yelled as he and Luffy charged at Scourge.

"Hey wait! Didn't you hear what..." Gwen yelled to the to Luffy and Sword Form, who ignored him as they ran up to Scourge, "...(sigh) never mind."

"Sal, you find a place to stay put while me and the others deal with my Zone double," Sonic stated to Sally.

"But..."

"Sally..." Sonic started as he grabbed Sally by her shoulders, staring into her blue eyes, "...Just please listen to me."

Sally was silent for amoment before nodding.

"...Just be careful out there," Sally said to Sonic before she moved away from the group.

Sonic then turned to Diamondhead and the others with serious look on his face.

"Like I was going to say before Luffy and Momotaros interuppted me, Scourge is my Zone double, so he'll have my speed. But he's different now, so I don't know what else he's got now," Sonic stated to the others.

"So we're going in blindfolded since we don't know anything lese about him, huh?" Kevin asked, earning a nod from Sonic, "That's okay, I improvise anyway."

"Cool," Sonic grinned before declaring, "Now, lets go!"

Diamondhead, Gwen, Kevin, Roll, Bunnie, Makoto, Noel, and Tsubaki nodded before they ran up to join Luffy and Den-O Sword Form fight Scourge.

"Gumo Gumo No Muchi!" Luffy yelled as he stretched his leg at Scourge, who jumped out of the way to dodge before blocking a punch from Sword Form.

Sword Form tried to slash at Scourge with his sword before the green hedgehog side stepped the attack and deliverd a kick to the riders chest, sending him back a few feet before Sword Form got back up.

"Is that all you got? I've fought..." Scourge was interuppted when a flurry of Diamonds and Mana disk shot at him, making the green hedgehog leap out of the way.

Before Sword Form could register what happened, Sonic and the others ran up next to him.

"Hey Momo, need some help?" Makoto said to the Rider.

**"Oi! don't call me that, you risu-kuso Onna!" **Sword Form snapped at her, shaking a fist before a shout got his, Sonic's, and the others attention.

**(A/N:Risu means squirrel in japanese)**

"Gumo Gumo no...Gatling Gun!" Luffy yelled as he fired multiple punches at Scourge, who dodged each punch with ease whle yawning. Before Luffy could reel his arms back, Scourge grabed them.

"Gotcha," Scourge smirked, green electricity crakling in his hands, "Rebel Spark!" He declared before he was covered in green electricity.

"GAAAHHH!" Luffy cried in pain as the attack shocked him, which suprised the heroes, before Scourge let his arms go before they hit Luffy in the face, sending him staggering back a few inchs.

"Wait a minute, I thought he was immune to eletric attacks," Diamondhead noted, remebering the time Luffy took on Eneru and was immune to the faek gods eletric attacks.

"That doesn't seem the case right here," Roll noted as she glared at Scourge.

"So...What do you think of my new powers Sonic?" Scourge grinned maliciously at Sonic, his hands crackling.

Sonic responded with a spindash at Scourge, who countered with his own. Both were in a stalmate before scourge pushed Sonic back, sending him crashing into a tree. Scourge uncurled himself before looking at the others with a bored look on his face.

"Next," Scourge stated.

Kevin charged at the green hedgehog and threw one of his mace hands at Scourge, who lept up to dodge before delivering a headbutt to Kevins head, making the Osmosian lose his rock body and knocking him unconcious.

Luffy ran up to Scourge and tried to deliver a Gumo Gumo no Bazooka at Scourge before the green hedgehog grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down on the ground before doing a spindash on Kuffy's back, shredding boys jacket and leaving a few nasty cuts in the procces.

"Type XI: Optic Barrel!" Noel yelled as she fired a bullet made of energy from Bolverk at Scourge, who who saw thae attack coming and jumped up to dodge it. Before Noel could fire another shot, she as hit in the back by a orb of green energy, making her cry in pain before another orb hit her, sending her crashing into a nearby tree before losing conciousness.

"Noel!" Tsubaki gasped before glaring at Scourge, the gree hedgehog having a cocky grin on his face.

"What's the matter? pissed off that I took down that weak bitch?-!" Scourge taunted.

"You..." Tsubaki growled as she charged at Scourge. She tried a series of slashes at the zone double of Sonic, who dodge each slash easily before kicking her in the chest, sending her staggering back a few feet.

Scourge was about to throw two energy orbs at her before shooting one of them at a tendrel of mana Gwen summoned. Scourge got a devious look on his face before grabbing Tsubaki by her throat and threw her at Gwen while shooting a huge orb of green energy at the two.

"Gaah!" Gwen and Tsubaki cried in pain as the orb made contact and exploded, sending them flying back a few feet before losing conciousness.

"Come on, is that the best you wimps got?" Scourge yawned before the ground before him started to explode, revealing Roll.

Roll tried a downward slash at Scoure, only for the hedgehog to catch her blade with one hand. Before Roll could do anything, Scourge punched her in the gut. She coughed a bit of blood before she slumped.

"Heh, stupid bitch," Scourge scoffed before tossing Roll to the side. He was about to fire a orb right at her face before Sword Form tried a slash at him, making him jump back a few feet, "Oh, so you want to try me now? WEll come on, Lame-O."

**"Lame-O?-! You fucking bastard!" **Sword Form snapped as he swiped the hyper pass over his belt.

**-FULL CHARGE-**

**"Hissastu! Ore no Hissastu waza: part 5!" **Sword Form declared as the blade flew of the handle, red electricty flowing off it. He used a vertical slash that was nowhere near Scourge before the blade copied the movements of the handle.

Scourge didn't try to dodge as he caught the blade with one hand.

**"Nani?-!" **Sword Form exclaimed before Scourge appeared right in front of him before the green hedgehog punched him in the face, sending him backwards and losing the handle.

"Loser," Scourge scoffed, tossing the blade before grinning, "I'll show you a real finishing move!"

He lept up into the air before curlign into a ball and crashed down on Sword Form with the force of a meteor. When the dust setteled, it revealed a unconcious Saito. Scourge looked at the downed hedgehog before kicking him hard in the ribs, sending him skidding next to Roll while blood driped from his mouth. Before Scourge could fire an orb of energy at them, he moved to the side to dodge a wave of diamonds fired at him by Diamondhead.

"Tch, you want a piece of me too huh, you alien fre...?" Scourge grinned before dodging two stretched fist before ducking under a colbalt energy ball fired at him. He looked around to see Bunnie, Luffy, who was trying to ignoer the pain in his back and was in gear second, Makoto, and Diamondhead. Scourge didn't feel intimidated be this and scoffed, "You guys are really stupid aren't you? I already took down five of you wimps! So if you fuckers want to throw your lives away, then come on!"

"Gumo Gumo No Jet Rifle!" Luffy declared as he threw a high speed screw punch at Scourge, who bent backwards to dodge. Before Luffy could recover his arm, Scourge grabbed it an reeled Luffy towards him and gave him a devistating head butt to the face.

Scourge then punched him hard in the face a few times before slamming the rubber captain hard into the ground, knocking him unconcious and losing gear second.

Before Bunnie could try anything, Scourge appeared right in front of her and kicked her hard in the ribs, his foot covered in green electricity, sending her flying into one of the trees, making her lose conciousness.

Diamondhead slammed a fist into the ground and fired a wave of diamonds at the green hedgehog, who fired two orbs of energy and destroyed it.

Makoto splitted herself into three before she and her two clones charged at Scourge, who appeared in front of the real Makoto and grabbed her leg before slammign her hard into the ground.

Makoto cried out in pain, coughing out a bit of blood, before she freed herself from the hedgehogs grip and tried to punch Scourge hard in the face, only for him to grab the fist and threw her over his shoulders, not letting go of her arm. He then started to bend Makoto's arm to the left before...

CRACK!

"GYAAHHH!" Makoto creid in tremendous pain, her arm bent to the left before the green hedgehog kicked her hard in the ribs, sending her skidding on the ground.

"Makoto!" Diamondhead gasped before seeing Scourge lept up into the air and curled into a ball, ready to slam donw on her, "I don't think so!" He growled before firing a series of Diamonds at Scourge, whotwisted himself in the air to dodge the attack. Before he could try another attack, he was engulfed in green light before transforming back into Ben.

"Oh come on, not now!" Ben groaned before Scourge appeared right in front of him, punchign him in the gut and head butting him in the face. Ben collapesed on his knees before Scourge kicked him hard in the ribs, sending him skidding towards Maskoto, before the green hedgehog appered in front of him and slammed his fist hard into Ben's stomach, making the teen yell in pain before losing conciousness.

"Well, that takes care of them," Scourge noted, looking down at the unconcious bodies before turning around, an evil grin on his face, "Now all that left is..."

BAM!

Scourge staggered a few feet, holding his cheek before seeing Sonic, who was bleeding from his head a little, standing in front of him with a serious look on his face. Scourge grinned a little before spitting out a little bit of blood from his mouth.

"Heh..Was wondering if you were going to show up or not," he said before cracking his knuckles, "So...ready for round two?"

Sonic didn't reply as he moved those unconcious away from the battlefield. He then charged at his evil Zone double and threw a punch at him, only for Scourge to block it. Sonic then tried a roundhouse kick at Scourge, who threw his own kick to block, resulting in a stalmate.

Scourge took advantage of the stalmate and fired a orb of green enrgy at Sonic, who released himself from the stalmate and barely dodged the attack, the orb slightly burning his arm a little.

Sonic then tried a spindash at Scourge, only for the green hedgehog to duck under it and gave him a hard rising punch in the gut. Sonic coughedf up some blood as he was sent flying a few inches. Before who could revoer from the attack, Scourge delivered a series of hard punches and kicks to the blue hedgehog before finishing it with a hard headbutt to the face, sending him crashign into the ground.

When the dust settled, Scourge could see Sonic panting heavily, his entire body bruised and bleeding while blood dripped from his head and mouth and one of his eyes closed.

"How does it feel, Sonic?"

"How...does...what feel?" Sonic panted heavily.

"That you can never beat me now," Scourge stated while crossing his arms, "You use to beat me in the past since we were equal in strength. But not anymore. I've gone up a whole new level thanks to that power boost I was given! I'm now better then you in everyway, speed, power, just about everything! I can finish you here right now! But..." He paused before a malicious grin appeared on his face, "...How's about I torture you a little first?"

"Wha...?" Sonic pondered before Scourge dashed off to the left. Sonic's eyes widened as he realized something...that's the same direction Sally went before he and the others fought Scourge. Before Sonic could do anything, he fell to his knees and started clutching his arm.

'_Damn...Scourge really messed me up,' _Sonic thought as he tried to get up unitl Scourge appeared right in front of him, a struggling Sally in his arms.

"Let...go of me!" Sally grunted as she tried to free herself from Scorge's grip.

Scoureg ingored her and looked at the injured hedgehog before him, an evil grin on his face.

"Remeber when I said I was going to have some..._fun..._with your girl?" he reminded Sonic, who glared at him in response, "I'll take that as a yes.

"Scourge I swear to god, if you even think of harming Sally, You'll...!"

"I'll what, regret it?" Scourge interuppted by kicking Sonic in the chest, sending the blue hedgehog on his back, "Let me remind you that I royaly kicked your ass earlier, not to mention those other weak fuckers you call friends."

Sonic didn't reply as he glared at Scourge weakly with one eye open.

"Now then..." Scourge started as he pushed Sally against a nearby tree and clamped one of her arms against it, "What do you say we get started Princess?"

Sally glared at Scourge in response.

"Aw, now don't give me that look," Scourge grinned as his face slowly started to approach her's, "Besides, you'll be changing that look once we start, becasue we're going to show blue boy the show of a life time!"

"You make me sick," Sally frowned.

"Like that's going to change my mind," Scourge shrugged, "Besides, you know you want this. What with every single day being a war with that fatass Robotnik, your afraid of dying alone, afraid that your feeling for Sonic won't be returned. Well let it out, beacuase after all..." He paused as he whispered into Sally's ear, "I am Sonic."

SMACK!

Scourge tumbled back a few inchs, a red hand mark on hsi face as he glared at a very livid Sally, who freed herself and slapped Scourge hard in the face.

"Let me tell you something, _Scourge the Hedgehog_," Sally started in an angered tone, saying Scourge's name like it was a bad disease, "I'm not that kind of person. I'm not going to throw myself at you like a piece of meat or let you force yourself on me. Alothough your right about one thing..." she paused, lowering her hand to her side, "I am afraid, afraid of dying without freeing my people from Robotnik. And to make one thing clear, you are not, and never will be Sonic, You sick perverted monster."

Scourge was silent for a moment, breathing heavily before appearing in front of Sally, glaring at her with anger in his eyes.

"You fucking bitch!" Scourge barked before violently punching Sally in the face, sending her crashing into the ground, "You fucking dare to hit me?-!" he then started to stomp on her repeadetly, "You have no fucking idea who your fucking with! I'm Scourge the hedgehog, the most powerful being in all of Moebius! You should already know that since I took down all those fucking weaklings you call friends!" he then picked her up be her neck and gave her a hard headbutt to the face before slamming her gainst the tree again, chocking the life out of her, "I'm going to show you your fucking place, much like I'll show your Zone double and the rest of the Supression Squad once I get back to my Zone!"

Anger started to build up in Sonic as he watched Scourge savagely beat up on Sally.

"Any last words before I start having my way with you?" Scourge demanded as he slammed Sally's head against the tree.

"Go...to...heck," Sally weakly said.

Scourge scowled at that before slamming Sally hard into the ground.

"You know what, fuck it," Scourge frowned before charging a orb of green energy in his hand, "Instead of me having my way with you, I'm going to fucking kill you instead."

He was about to fire the orb at the weakened princess before a huge wave of killing intent hit him. He slowly turned to see Sonic standing up, his head lowered.

"You..." Sonic shook.

"Hm?"

"Yo**u..."** The hedgehog trembled as a dark aura started to form.

"What the..."

**"Bastard!-!-!"** Sonic roared.

The aura flared up and sent out a shockwave. His quills slowly turned to the shade of coal as his mouth vanished. The colors of his eyes faded away, leaving them a solid white. The ground slowly cracked around him and started to raise about the hedgehog, his blank stare narrowing at the Zone double.

Scourge was silent for a few moments before scoffing, "You think that's going to scare me? Yeah right! I was gonig to use this on your little girl friend, but you'll do instead!"

Scourge fired the orb at the drak hedgehog, who flicked it away with one finger. Before Scourge could register what happened, Dark Super Sonic stood in front of him.

"What that fu...?" Scourge couldn't finish as Dark Super Sonic punched him hard in the face, sending him flying backwards.

The dark hedgehog then dissapated from view before reappeared in front of Scourge and gave him a hard kick in the back, sending the Zone double flying upwards. He then dissapated from view again before reappaering in fron of Scourge before giving him a powerful hammerslam to the gut, sending the green hedgehog crashing into the ground with the speed and force of a meteor.

Dark Super Sonic teleported himself in front of the crater, waiting to see if his foe was still alive or not. when the dust settled, it reveald a very injured Scourge.

His jacket was torn in many places while his sunglasses were completely destroyed. His nose, mouth, Right eye, and head were bleeding as he looked at the dark hedgehog with his one good eye.

"Damn it..." Scourge panted, hodling his sotmach in pain, "How the fuck did he get this strong?"

Dark Super Sonic frowned to see Scourge still standing. He didn't care if his Zone double lived or not, he wanted to make him pay for mocking him, for hurting his friends, for...for hurting Sally! He held out a hand before a few shards of daimonds flew into his hand, forming into a sword covered in dark energy.

"So that's...how you...want to play now, huh?" Scourge panted before grinning, "Well that okay with me! I'm not scared of you one bit, so bring it on!"

Dark Sonic replied by charging at Scourge, ready to kill the green hedgehog where he stood.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the others were starting to wake up.<p>

"Ow...my head," Ben groaned as he slowly sat up, cultching his stomach. Hh then turned to the others, "Is evryone...okay?"

"Aside from the fact we got our butts kicked, no," Kevin stated while holding his beelding head, blood dripping between his fingers.

"Roll-chan, Bunnie-san, Daijoubu?" Saito, who's back was in tremendous pain, asked the two girls.

"I...Think so," Roll coughed as she and Bunnie sat up, the later holding her side.

"'Ah think that varment broke one of mah ribs," Bunnie grunted.

"Itai..."

Ben looked to see Noel, Tsubakim, Makoto, Gwen, and Luffy waking up.

"You guys okay?"

"Yes," Gwen nodded.

"I think one of my arms is broken," Makoto said as she held her right arm.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder when scourge blasted me into that tree," Noel added.

"I can...stil fight," LUffy grunted as he tried to get up, only for Tsubkai to push him back down.

"No Luffy, You'r in no shape to fight Scourge right now," TSubaki stated to him, "Besides, I think I know what that power is he's using."

"You do Tsubaki-chan?" Noel asked the rose-red head, who nodded in response, "Then what is it?

"...I think it's Seither."

Makoto and Noel gasped at that, they knew how powerful that stuff was.

"What's Seither?" Gwen asked as she adn the others didn't know that ti was.

"Remeber when I explained about the Astral Heat, the you needed the energy from mine, Noel, and Makoto wo...I mean, Zone?" Tsubaki asked, earning nods from the group, "Well, the energy that you normally need is Seithr. In small doses, it safe to humans. But large quantities of it can cause very nasty side effects."

"Like what?" Saito asked.

"One for example is that a human can become addicted to it and thier body will begin to deteriorate."

Ben, Gwen, Saito, Roll, and Bunnie gulped after hearing that. To them, this Siethr stuff sounded dangerous.

"Ano...what would happen if this...'Siethr' stuff was mixed with Chaos energy?" Roll asked.

Tsubaki, Noel, and Makoto paled at that thought. Tsubaki and Noel already knew how powerful Chaos energy was after that battle at Angel island, but if it was combined with Siethr...the results would probably be catastrophic.

"Judging by the look on thier face's, not good," Kevin noted before noticing Luffy looking at something, "Hey, what are you staring at?"

"...Did Sonic always have black fur?" Luffy asked, tilting his head slightly.

Ben and the others blinked at the before turning too see what Luffy was looking at. When they did, thier eyes widened as Sonic, who had black fur and a dark aura around him, beating Scourge senseless, almost like he was possesed.

"Wh...what's happened to Sonic-san?" Noel asked, her entire body shaking as she saw Dark Super Sonic slam Scourge into the ground.

"He's...figthing like a beast possesed," Tsubaki noted before seeing Dark Super Sonic slash Scourge in the back with a sword made of diamonds.

"Hai," Roll and Makoto nodded, scared at seeing how brutal the dark Hedgehog was being to his Zone double.

"...You got anything on that dark aura that's on him, Gwen?" Ben asked his cousin, who's eyes were shining violet before going back to normal.

"Yes. It's almost the same as that aura that was on that mech we fought at Angel island, except..." Gwen paused.

"Except what, Gwen?" Saito asked.

"...Except I feel nothing but anger and hatred in it," Gwen finished before turning back to the battlefield, "Almost as if...he wanted to kill Scourge for something he did."

"I see..." Roll gulped before looking at something which made her eyes widened, and pointed at something "...And I think I know why."

Evryone looked to where Roll was pointing to see a very injured Sally on the ground, blood dripping from her head and mouth.

"Sally!"

"Hime-Sama!"

"Sally-Hime!"

"Sally-san!"

Bunnie and Roll ran up to the injured princess adn checked to see if she was alright.

"Bunnie-san, is Sally-hime going to be okay?" Roll asked the cyborg rabbit, who was checking to see if Sally was alright or not.

"...She's okay, Roll," Bunnie said, "though we need to get her to the hospital to treat her injuries."

Roll nodded before hearing Sally whispereing something.

"Please...stop."

"Sally-girl?" Bunnie blinked before seeing Sally looking over at Dark Super Sonic, who punched Scourge hard in his ribs and sent him crashing through a tree.

"Please Sonic...Stop," Sally whispered, tears staring to form in her eyes as she started to slowly get up, ignoring the pain in her entire body.

"Sally-hime! don't..." Roll was about to say the injury she recieved from Scourge started acting up.

* * *

><p>Dark Super Sonic glared at his Zone double, who now looked like he was on the verge of collapsing.<p>

Scourge's jacket and gloves were now torn to shreds while blood seeped through the openings. His legs, arms and chest had multiple cuts on them while his face hade looked like he had gone through a maze full of very sharp metals. Blood driped from his mouth, nose, right eye, and forehead as he panted heavily.

"Damn...you," Scourge panted before weakly raising one of his arms, trying to form an energy ball, except...it never came, "What the fuck? What happened to that...what the hell was it called again? Oh yeah, Siethr. What the fuck happende to that Siethr stuff that guy gave me?-!"

Dark Super Sonic rasied one of his hands to show a orb of green energy in it.

"What the Fuck!-? how did he...?" Scourge was about to snap before seeing Dark Super Sonic crush to orb, which shattered like a piece of glass. Scourge gaped for one minute at teh dark hedgehog before glaring at him, "You mother fucking bastard! I'm going to..." He couldn't finish as he dropped down to one knee, coughing up blood, "Damn it."

Dark Super Sonic slowly walked over to his Zone double, ready to deliver the killing blow.

Scourge only glared at him, though insdie, he was scared for the first time in his entire life as Dark Super Sonic approached him, the blade in his hand glowing darkly.

"Heh, so you really going to kill me huh?" Scourge scoffed before glaring at Dark Super Sonic with a maiacle grin, "Well go ahead, Kill me! Beacuse if you don't I will kill all those you care about! Your freinds, Family, people you've met, No one will be safe from me! And my first victim will be that damn Princess of yours!"

Dark Super Sonic trembled for a few moment before raoring in anger, the dark aura surrounding him flaring up before forming into a glyph with a Emerald, a sun, a athurian sword, a shooting star, a pheonix, three moons, and an ancient looking tree inside of it.

**"Astral heat..."** Dark Super Sonic started before turning the sword in a clockwork motion before seven blades and a dragon, wolf, and pheonix made of dark energy with a dark sun on the wolfs forehead formed around him, the dragon roaring, the wolf howling and the pheonix screeching as he raised the sword over his head, **"Dark Chaos gods..."**

"STOOOOOP!-!-!-!"

Dark Super Sonic stopped his attack when he felt something on his back. He turned his head slightly to see a weak and crying Sally hugging him.

"Please Sonic..." Sally whispered, tears dripping from her eyes as she ignored the pain she was receiving from the dark aura, "Please stop."

**"..."** Dark Super Sonic was silent as the mobian princess continued.

"This isn't you. You would never be this brutal, this cruel, this...malicious. Just please Sonic,stop this. Please...change back to what you were before, please...Sonic," Sally whispered as she lost conciousness.

She started to fall backwards before Sonic, that dark aura on him, the swords, and creatures dissapearing, caught her.

"...Sally, I'm sorry you... had to...see...that," Sonic said before he collapsed on the ground, almost losing conciousness as he held Sally in his arms.

Scourge blinked at the sight before scoffing. He really hated moments like this, it really made him sick to his stomach. He was also angry at Sonic at the moment. He was so close in defeating him, he would have finally got rid of him if it weren't for that...that...damn princess of his!

"You may have gotten lucky this time, Sonic," Scourge scoffed before he slowly got up an walked away from the sleeping mobians, "Beacuse next time we face off...you won't be so lucky."

With that, Scourge dissapeared into the trees, away from the battlefield.

Sonic weakly opened one eye and looked were Scourge went.

"We'll see...Scourge," Sonic smirked before his eye started closing slowly, losing consiouness again. He was unaware of a faint figure calling out his and Sally's name before his eye closed completely.

* * *

><p>Sonic opened his eyes to see that he was standing in a dark area. He then looked to his side to see Sally no longer there.<p>

"Sally?" he said as he got up to look for her, "Sally, where are you?"

"Your princess is not here, hedgehog."

Sonic turned around and saw a figure standing a few feet from him.

The figure was a girl who looked around 12 to 14 years old. she had blond hair hat was done in two ,long pony tails that were held up by two black ribbons. She wore a black dress with two red crosses on the bottom, and the shoulder of the dress, a big red bow tied to her neck long black socks, and black boots with white soles and red laces. She stared at the hedgehog with her red eyes, holding a black umbrella with a cat's face on it over her shoulder.

"Um...Who are you?" Sonic asked the girl. He also swore he saw the eyes on that umbrella blink.

"Who I am is none of your concern at the moment," The girl spoke in a aristicratic voice, "The reason why I'm here is to tell you that you tapped into something your not ready for yet."

"Something I'm not ready for yet?" Sonic repeated, "Um...Sorry kid, but I don't know what your talking about."

"How rude!"

"Yeah! How dare you talk to Hime-sama that way, you blue rat!

"I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic snapped before blinking, "Um...who said that?"

"We did!"

Sonic blinked when he saw a pink, fat bat...pig...thing? fly from behind the girl. He was also startled when the umbrella released itself frim the Girls hand and morphed into a fat, black cat that was almost as tall as him.

"I'm the great Nago!" The cat/Nago introduced himself before pointing his tail at the flying fat thing, "This hovering ball of fat flying next to Hime-Sama is Gii."

"Fat!" The Bat thing/Gii yelled before getting in Nago's face, "OI! Who're you calling fat?-!"

"I am!" Nago snapped, "After all, you look like a pig more then a bat with how fat you are!"

"Nani!-?" Gii gasped beforelooking at the girl with anime tears, "Hime-sama! Nago just called me a pig!"

"Well you are with how fat you are!" Nago argued.

"Look who's the pot calling the kettle black! You're a blob compared to me!" Gii retorted.

"(GASP)! How dare you, You flying pink dumpling!" Nago barked.

_'It's almost like seeing Zane and Leon fight,' _Sonic thought with a sweatdrop as he saw the two arguing.

The girl kept a stoic look on her face as Nago and Gii argued before she cleared her throat, "Nago, Gii."

The bat and cat stopped thier arguing and turned to the girl.

"Hai, Hime-Sama?" The two asked.

WHAM!

"Your constent bickering is staring to get on my nerves," The girl stated, holding up a clenched fist as Nago and Gii had huge bumbs on thier heads and thier eyes swirly.

"Hime-sama..." Nago and Gii said dizzily.

_'_ _Note to self: don't tick this girl off,' _Sonic noted befoe thr girl drew her attention back at him.

"Now then. That power you tapped into when you fought that unrefined Zone double of yours, it is something your not ready for yet," The girl stated before walking over to Sonic.

"Okay seriously, what..." Sonic was about to ask before remembering what happened with Scourge, "Oh, that. But what do you mean I'm not ready for it yet?"

The girl was silent for a fwe moments as she stood in front of the hedgehog, "I don't see why I should tell you. Now then, I believe its time fore you to wake up."

"Wha...?" Sonic blinked before the girl thwacked him between the eyes with her middle and pointer finger.

* * *

><p>"Yeow!" Sonic yelped before shooting up, "Jeez lady! What...?" Sonic blinked wehn he saw he was in the medical ward in Knothole. He aslo noted the bandages that were wrapped around his body. He then started thinking, <em>'...was that all a dream?'<em>

"Sonic!"

Sonic turned to see Tails approach him with Miyuki following behind.

"Are you okay? I was scared when I saw all those wounds you had when you guys got back," Tails said to him.

"...Yeah, I'm okay little buddy," Sonic said as he rubbed Tails on the head playfully. He then noticed Chopper walking by the door way, "Hey Chopper, how're the others doing?"

"Huh?" Chopper blinkde before turnnig to Sonic, "Oh, you're awake Sonic. And to answer your question, they're doing okay."

"I mean what's the damage?"

"Oh, well..." Chopper started as he took out a note pad, "Bunnie, Ben, Roll, and Kevin has a few brusied ribs, Saito, Noel and Luffy are on bed rest since thier backs are fractured a little, Makoto's arm is fractured so she can't use it for about a week, and Gwen and Tsubaki only recived minor injuries to thier heads, but they'll feel a few headachs for a couple of days."

"I see..." Sonic noted, "But what about Sally?"

Tails wanted to know to, hoping that Sally was okay

"Sally's okay," Chopper answered, "Though she may be in bed for a few weaks. Same goes for you Sonic."

"Why?" Tails asked.

"I'll start with Sally first," Chopper began, "She a broken broken rib on the right side of her chest, her left leg and right fore-arm are slightly fractured, and her chest and stomach area are bruised. Overall, she have to stay in bed for two weeks"

"I see..." Sonic noted before sighing in relief, glad that Sally was okay, "...And what about me?"

"Well..." Chopper began, "Your legs have a few fractures in them so you'll have to lay of them for two weeks. Your right fore-arm is fractured while you have a few broken fingers on your left hand. You also have a few broken ribs on the left side of your chest while your stomach is bruised, so I suggest you lay off solid and spicy foods for a while."

"Wait," Sonic spoke up, "So that means...'

"No chili dogs for a while."

"NOOO!-!-!-!" Sonic screamed as he laid back down on the bed.

"...Huh, you reacted the same way Luffy did when Nami put him on that diet one time," Chopper noted, remeberign how much Luffy freaked out when Nami said that. He also shivered when he remebered that Luffy tried to eat him after a few days of his diet passed.

"Ano...It's okay, Sonic -san," Miyuki said to the weeping hedgehog.

"How can it be okay when I can't eat Chili dogs?" Sonic whimpered, crying anime tears.

"Ano...there, there?" Miyuki sweatdropped as she patted Sonic on the back.

"I'll...go check on the others and tell them the news," Chopper sweatdropped as he left the room.

"Okay," Miyuki nodded before truning to Sonic and Tails, "I'll go see if they have any thing you can eat Sonic. Otouto, stay here and keep him company for a while."

"Gotcha sis," Tails saluted.

"Um...Can you..."

"No chili dogs, Sonic-san."

"Oh man!"

* * *

><p>Outside of the medical ward, the same Girl from Sonic's dream was standing in the woods with Nago and Gii.<p>

"Hime-sama, are you sure that the hedgehog is one of those people that'll beat Terumi?" Gii asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to let Ragna do that? You're not changing your mind are you?" Nago asked before the girl bonked him hard on the head, "OW!"

"Do not question me," The girl stated before sighing, "And yes, I'm still letting Ragna do that, though like I told the hedgehog, he's not ready yet. Also, it was that time walker that suggested the hedgehog and his group in the first place, including those three girls, those two boys that could transform, and...Those pirates. Honestly, why he choose a filthy band of pirates is beyond me."

"Hai, Hime-sama," Gii nodded.

The girl yawned before taking out a old fashion pocket watch, "Nago, Gii, it is time for us to head home now. It is time for tea."

"Hai, Hime-sama," Nago and Gii nodded.

The girl summoned a portal before she, Nago, and Gii stepped into it. As the portal started to close, the girl took one last look at the medical ward.

_'Paradox better be right about this one, otherwise...the future for all Zones won't be pleasant,' _The girl thought as the portal closed, sending her, Nago, and Gii back to wherever they came from.

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115:Okay...Just who was that girl? and what did she mean, if Paradox is wrong about this one, that the future of all Zones won't be pleasant? and what was that symbol that appeared behind Dark Super Sonic when he was about to use an Astral heat on Scourge? Guess we'll probably find out next time on the next chapter of Freedom Force. Unitl then, I'm seanzilla115, and I'm signing off. Ja ne.*laeves in a portal of Twilight energy*<em>

_P.S:I'm sorry if the battle scense this time weren't that good this time around, but it'll get better next time. I promise._

_P.S.S:I'm havving a continuous vote up on my Author page. Make sure you vote on it. And please leave a review, no flames please._


	9. Relius Clover

Chapter 9: The master of puppets, Enter Relius Clover.

_Seanzilla115:Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know that this chapter will probably be shorter then the last one. Also, this chapter will cover mostly Robotnik, Hazama, and a new villan I'm bringing into the story. So anyway, I don't own anything except my OC's. Gammatron own's Roll Cyber Sakurai the hedgefox. Now that that's done...Cue the music!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo (You have been hurt by unspeakable <strong>**pain and sadness)**

***A roaming shot of Sonic, resting on a tree with a thinking expression of his ****face***

**kesenai kako mo seoi atteikou (Let's carry each other's indelible stains.)**

***It cut to the upper half of his body as the camera spins, revealing Luffy on ****another side of the tree, his straw hat hiding all but his eyes of the upper ****half of his face, and Ben looking at his Ultimatrix***

**ikiru koto wo nagedasanaide (Don't give up on living!)**

***The spin changed to have the trio sitting with their backs against each ****other***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to a close-up of the title in silver moving along the screen***

**tsunaida kimi no te o (I held your hand.)**

***It then appeared in the center of the screen in full color. It proceeded to ****cut through close shots of the Freedom Fighters, minus Sonic, with serious ****expressions on their faces* **

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na (Will I end up losing them someday?)**

***It cut to a blue background with white smoke billowing nearby, the Straw****Hats, minus Luffy but with Brook, all having their eyes closed as the wind****blows on their hair, white clothes, and/or fur***

**usureteyuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara (I want to protect you and your ****fading smile, so…)**

***It cut to Eiji as he stood beside a mirror, showing OOO. It cut to his hand,****holding a picture of his daughter. It then cut to an upper shot of Eiji and ****Ankh looking at each other, the possessed Doberman glaring at the blue ****hedgehog***

**hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare (Even if the resounding voice calling me ****should wither…)**

***It cut to OOO, Den-O, Accel, W, and Birth riding towards the screen with ****Makoto, Tsubaki, and Noel on the Ride Vendors with OOO and Birth along with ****Noel riding on Accel. It cut to a zooming shot of the back OOO on his Ride ****Vendor before stopping***

**tokesou kaze ni kikasaretatte (Even if the mingling winds should tell me…)**

***The camera moved ahead to show Gecko Moria and his zombies emerging from the ****ground of Gecko's ship. At the top of the mast, the Greeed and Core all jumped ****down and the Riders and girls jumped back. Core's fist hit the ground, ****creating a massive explosion***

**kimi o mitsukedasu (I will find you!)**

***The scene cut to Gwen, Ankh, and Kevin looking out towards the explosion ****before cutting to the explosion clearing to reveal OOO TaJaDol and Double ****CycloneJokerGoldXtreme erupting out of it, followed by Birth-Day and ****AccelBoost, heading right at them***

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi mo (You've been hurt by unspeakable ****pain and sadness, but…)**

***It cut to Sonic, racing across a river before barely jumping over the rest of ****it as it exploded, revealing Scourge who charged at Sonic***

**waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide (Don't say things like 'I ****can't laugh' or 'I hate people.')**

***It then but to Axl, Zane, and Leon dodging golden rings sent by Byte before ****Axl and Zane jumping into the air, using their strongest attacks, after Leon ****kicks Byte into the air by getting him in the back***

**mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara (There's meaning in ****everything that happens in the unseen future)**

***It then cut to Bit taking the lead of a charge of ENFORCERBots at the girls ****of the Freedom Fighters except for Roll, only for Den-O Wing Form to appear, ****the faint image of Roll appearing on half the Rider's body before fading as he ****began to easily fight them off***

**ima wa sono mama de ii, kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou (So stay as you are ****for now, I know there'll come time when you realize)**

***It cut to the planet's core, where Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme and Super ****Sonic collided with Core, creating a massive explosion before cutting to OOO ****Super TaToBa Combo, Luffy Monster Form, Way Big, Knuckles, and Super Sonic ****rushed at Oz with Gecko Moria in the giant zombie's stomach***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to Dark Super Sonic and OOO PuToTyra Combo fighting each other***

**You and Me, two are spoken**

***It cut to the left 'eye' of OOO shattering, revealing a Dark Super Sonic eye ****within***

**Whoa~oh! **

**Itsuka wakariaeru kara (Someday we'll understand each other.)**

***It the cut to Robotnik's eye, glowing with malevolence, before zooming out to ****revealing him standing at the end of two lines consisting of Bit, Byte, and ****Vile on one side with Hazama, Cubot, and Orbot on the other side. All of them ****stood outside of Robotnik's fortress. It then cut to Dark Super Sonic and ****PuToTyra colliding their fists with each other, creating a large explosion ****that engulfed the screen before it cut to the Straw Hats, Ben's Team, and the ****Freedom Fighters looking up at the sky***

* * *

><p>In the warroom of Robotnik's fortress, the evil dictator was in deep thought as he and Snivly looked at various computer screens that showed the Freedom fighters, The Chaotix, Ben's group, the Straw Hats, Axl, Makoto, Noel, and Tsubaki. He was particualy watching the screens showing Ben and the others, trying to see if he could see anyway of defeating them. He already knew how tough that boy and those other overworlders were, but after seeing those two new recruits in action, he'd try and amp up security in Robotropolis. But alas, whatever security measurs he'd try, those new recruits would find a way around it. At Hazama's request, He'd put a few more bounties up, ones for those two girls, the Chaotix, and those strange sand creatures he saw before.<p>

He'd also payed close attention to the computer screen that showed Ben and his transformations, paying close attention to the Ultimatrix symbol on each alien's chest. He'd remebered Snivly talking about that watch the boy had on his wrist it one time and that peaked his intrest. He wanted to learn more about that device that boy had, like, how can it allow that boy to change forms, how many creatures that device contained, Oh it made him shiver in excitement. If he could get his hands on that device, he could create a whole new army of robots to defeat the Freedom fighters. Although...there's one form he didn't like particually. He glared at a computer screen that showed Rath, remebering the insults and names that tiger like creature called him.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Robotnik hovered above a group of ENFORCERBots as they cornered Sonic, Sally, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Luffy, and Makoto inot a wall._

_"Well, well...looks like I caught you all in my trap," Robotnik grinned, his red eyes glowing, "Any last words before I send you to the Roboticizer?"_

_"Yeah, I got one," Ben smirked before slamming down on the Ultimatrix, tunring him into Rath._

_"RATH!" The Apolexian roared as he charged at the Group of ENFORCERBots._

_-He's trying to attack sir!- An ENFORCERBots yelped._

_-No...ya think?- The lead ENFORCERBots said sarcastically before Rath punched its face in._

_Rath then grabbed a nearby ENFORCERBot and started beating the others with it like a club. Four were about to fire at Rath before he tossed the ENFORCERBot he was using as a club to destroy them. Only one was left standing before Rath tore it in half._

_"Heh...You were saying, Buttnik?" Sonic grinned, maknig the fat overlord growl at him._

_"Blast you hedgehog!" Robotnik growled before glaring at Rath, "And blast you...whoever you are! I'll get you and Roboticize you adn the rest of those freedom fighters yet!"_

_"Let me tell you something Dr. Robotnik: No one going to turn Rath or his friends into mindless drones, especially not some bald headed, fat freak!" Rath barked at Robotnik._

_"What did you say?-!" Robotnik demanded._

_"I'm telling like it is!" Rath retorted, "In fact, your so fat! that when people see you walking down the street, they go: GOD DAMN, THAT'S A BIG FAT ASS!"_

_Robotnik growled at the insult while Kevin, Sonic, Luffy, and Makoto laughed at it._

_"Your so fat, your name should be lord lard butt! or king of the fatties, or maybe I should call you that inslut I called when I first met you!"_

_"Don't you dare!" Robotnik growled, "You..."_

_"As a matter of fact, I will!" Rath said before taking in a deep breath, "BAAAALDYYYYYYY MC NOOOOOOOOSSSSEEEE HAAAAAIIIR!_

_Kevin, Sonic, Luffy, and Makoto collapsed on the ground, tears flowing from thier eyes and holding thier stomachsas they laughed at the name. _

_Gwen and Sally just sighed, knowing how cocky Rath can get after beating up some ENFORCERBots_

_Robotnik on the other hand...didn't take it so well. His left eye twitched and his entire face was entirely red before he roared in anger and moved away from the group._

_"See ya...Lord Lard butt!" Sonic yelled to teh fading Robotnik before laughing again._

* * *

><p>Robtnik started to growl at that memory before roaring in anger, slamming a fist down on his chair and starling Snivly.<p>

"I hate that hedgehog!" Robotnik yelled, "But not just him, I also hate that blasted tiger creature that Ben Tennyson turns into! So in other words...I hate both that hedgehog and that boy!"

"N-n-now sir, calm down," Snivly said to Robotnik, hoping to calm him down, "Besides, I have some great news."

Robotnik took a few deep breaths before glaring at Snivly, "Well...whats the news?"

"Well you see sire," Snivly started, "The progress on the Maverick generals are about halfway done. Plus, the production of the prototype Neo Ride armor is under way."

"Really now?" Robotnik asked the tiny man, earning a nod from him, before grinning, "Excellent. And did you make sure Cubot didn't do anything to them?"

"No sir, I had already changed his voice chip," Snivly responded.

"Good," Robotnik nodded before turning on the intercom, "Bit, Byte, Cubot, Orbot!"

"Here we are my lord," Orbot bowed as he, Bit, Byte, and Cubot, who was now a sandish yellow and wearing a green jacket over a red and white shirt entered the room.

"Perfect, I have..." Robtnik paused before seeing Cubot eating a piece of toast with butter on it, "...Cubot!"

"What?" Cubot asked stupidly.

"Why the devil are you eating that?-!" Robotnik demaneded as he pointed at the piece of toast in Cubots hands.

"Because I like buttered toast Robotnik sir!" Cubot yelled before aetign the last piece of his buttered toast, "I also like chickens!"

"Oh yeah, especially when they're deep fried or barbequed!" Byte drooled.

Bit rolled his eyes at that. He was about to say something to Robotnik before hiccuping loudly.

"Strange, it appears that I got something lodged in my...HICCUP!" Bit hiccuped.

"Never mind that for now!" Robotnik growled, "I need you four to go check on the ENFORCERBots and make sure the Robians do thier job!"

"Yes my lo...HICCUP!" Bit hiccuped again, "Yes my lord."

"At once your highness," Orbot bowed.

"You got it!" Cubot yelled before leaving the room, laughing stupidly.

Byte, Orbot, and Bit, who was still hiccuping, followed suit and left through the door.

Robotnik sighed before turning to Snivly, "Snivly."

"Yes sir?"

"Do you know were Hazama is?" Robotnik asked.

"Did someone mention my name?"

Robotnik turned on his chair to see Hazama leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Ah, perfect," Robotnik grinned, "I need to ask you a couple of questions, Hazama."

"...Ask away," Hazama replied with a creepy smirk.

"Alright. First I'd like to know what were you going to do with my Roboticizer with that gril and her friends?" Robotnik asked, he'd thought Hazama was going to use it to roboticized that girl to tranform that gril into that form he saw on that disc, but there was something else behind it.

"Well..." Hazama started, "I aws going to..._tweak..._it a little to turn Noel Vermillion's friends into Murakumo units. And before you ask, Murakumo units are like the Kusanagi unit, only weaker but almost as powerful."

"...How powerful?" Robotnik asked.

"Oh...just as powerful as one of those Chaos Emeralds I heared about," Hazama repleid.

"Really now...intresting," Robotnik grinned maliciously. He madwe mental note later to see if Hazama can tweak one of the back up Roboticizers so he can make on of these...Murakumo units.

"Now then, what else..."

**-INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!-**

"What the?-! Snivly! What's going on!" Robotnik demanded the short man.

"It appears we've got an intruder, sire" Snivly replied as he looked at one of the computer screens.

"Is it one of St. John's men? or one of the Freedom fighters?"

"No sir, I can't get a lock on it," Snivly repleid as he tried to get a lock on whatevers invading Robotnik's fortress.

"Grrr...you're useless!" Robotnik grolwed before pressing a button, showing Vile on a screen with a few ENFORCERBots firing in the background, "Vile, Report!"

-I don't know what the hell we're fighting here!- Vile replied, -This guy keeps making this robot, or whatever the hell this thing is dissapearing and reapearing!-

-Master Vile, sir!- an ENFORCERBot in the background spoke, -I just got word we all ready lost groups A and B! The inturder is already heading towards us!-

-What! Damn it!- Vile snarled, -Just what is this guy!-

-We don't know si...- the ENFORCERbot was about to say before an explosion got his and Vile's attention.

"What's going on in there now?-!" Robotnik demanded.

-Sir! The intru...ACK!- An ENFORCERBot gasped as a rose red arm stabbed it through the chest while another arm of the same color crushed a nearby ENFORCERBot's head.

-What! There's no...- The transmission was cut off there.

"Vile, Come in! Vile!" Robotnik ordered over the com, getting no results, "What the devil is going on here?-!"

"That's what I'd like to know," Hazama frowned before thinking, _'That arm, it looked strangly familiar. Where have I... Oh shit. If what I'm guessing is right, _He's _Here.'_

"Snivly! I want you to call twenty ENFORCERBots to protect the door leading to here!" Robotnik ordered the small man.

No response came from Snivly, which angered Robotnik.

"Snivly! I ordered you to..." Robotnik stopped as he turned around to see snivly being chocked by a shadowed figure.

"Help...me," Snivly wheezed.

"Crap, I was right," Hazama frowned, recognizing the figure that was chocking Snivly.

"Right about what?-!" Robotnik demanded as he glared at Hazama, "You know what that thing is, do you?-!"

"Yes, or rather, the person who owns that puppet," Hazama replied, narrowing his eyes at the darkness behind the figure, "I know your back there Relius, so order your little toy to release that misgit it's holding."

"...Very well," a voice spoke up, "Ignis, release him."

The shadowed figure did as ordered and dropped Snivly on the ground, the short man coughing and trying to catch his breath.

"Now then," The voice started as another figure walked out of the shadows with the other one, "I belive I should introduce myself, Dr. Ivo Robotnik."

The figures stepped out into the light to reveal a man and a humanoid robot.

The man looked like he was in his late thirties, earliy forties and had pale blond hair. He wore a violet cape that was help up by a gold lock on top of a purple shirt with long sleeves and black lines going from the top and bottum of the shirt, a pair of long white pants, white gloves, and purple and black boots with gold soles. On his face was a gold mask which hid his eyes.

The robot behind him appeared to be female and had rose red and white armor which resembled a dress. It hands were whiet and had very sharp claws at the end of them. It's face was white with a pair of cold blue optics, staring at the people in the room, and blond 'hair.' on tops of it's head was a rose red hat with two long red attena flowing down from the top, a glod ring on eahc side of it, and an small 'X' on the front.

"My name is Relius Clover," The man introduced himslef before motioning to the robot, "This is my master piece, The Fluctus Redacium: Ignis."

"..." The robot/Ignis didn't reply as it started at Robotnik with its cold blue 'eyes.'

"It has been a while since I last saw you...Hazama," Relius said the black suit waering man, who glared at him.

"Why are you here?" Hazama frowned.

"I meerly wished to meet the person you're associating yourself with at the time," Relius replied before turning back to Robotnik, "Your city, it facinates me."

"...Yes, thank you," Robotnik said, keeping a caculating eye at Relius, "But why are you here?"

"I would like to ask you about those machines you call Robians," Relius stated, "When I took a closer look at one when I first entered this city, I couldn't help but be intrigued by it. It looked like it's origonal self was still alive, yet, I sensed no free will in it at all, liek ti was plucked out of it. Tell me, how did you managed to transform one of this planets inhabitants into a machine?"

"...I'm glad you asked," Robotnik grinned, already taking aliking to this man before pressing a couple of buttons, revealing the Roboticizer, which was Roboticizing a Mobian snake at the moment, "This is how. I give you... the Roboticizer."

Hazama noticed the look on Relius's face as he looked at the machine on the screen, almost as if he was studying it inside and out.

"...Facinating," Relius noted, seeing the snake comeout as a Robian, "You wouldn't have any blueprints to it, do you?"

"Ahem!" Hazama cleared his throat, getting Relius's attention, "I hate to interupt your little conversation, but I would like to know...how the _hell _did _you _get here?"

"...If you must know, I went through a Zone portal," Relius replied.

"Zone portal?" Hazama and Robotnik repeated before Relius took out a small device.

"I noticed some strange energy the day you dissapeared," Relius started, "When I studied a small sample of it, I found something intresting."

"What?" Hazama asked.

"I discovered multiple versions of our world, each one with a different outcome," Relius answered, "Like one were Jin Kisaragi and Ragna the Bloodedge were in eachother's positions, and one were the Black Beast won."

"Don't bring back up that failed experiment around me!" Hazama growled before calming down, "I'm sorry, continue."

"Thank you. After seeing the what this...Zone energy could do, I studied it a bit further," Relius started, "After further study, I started to work on a device to let me travel between the Zones. Once it was finished, I used it to travel the alternate versions of our worlds. But didn't stop there, I checked different worlds, each one different from ours. When I stumbled onto this Zone, I sensed you were here so I stayed while, studying the different life forms this world has. Once during my studies, I came across some rather...intresting."

Hazama rasied an eyebrow before seeing Relius take out a silver colored gem.

"A...A Chaos Emerald!" Robotnik gasped, "How did you managed to obtain one of those?"

"To answer your question Dr. Robotnik, I obtained it from a group of petty thieves," Relius stated, "I was intrigued by the energy this emerald held. Wanting to see if I can make somethign like it, I created a copy of it using a small sample of Seithr had on me."

"I see..." Robotnik noted, remebering Hazama telling him about Seithr one time, "May I...see it?"

"My apologies doctor, but it is already gone," Relius answered, "But I did learn that after one use, a Siethr emerald will crumble into dust, but in excange, the person using it is transformed into something more powerful, Like that Zone double of that blue hedgehog that troubles you so much."

Robotnik growled at the mentioning of Sonic. He hated that Sonic would get in the way of his plans every single time, even wth the new ENFORCERBots.

"If your done asking me questions...I have one to ask you know," Relius said.

"...What is it?" Robotnik asked while Hazama glared at Relius, not liknig were this is going.

"...I would like for you to let me stay in your city for a while," Relius stated, "And in exchange, I'll help you with a few experiments you need help with."

Hazam noted the evil, grin on Robotnik's face, knowing what he was going to say.

'_Don't you _dare,_ you fat fu...'_

"I accept your invitation," Robotnik grinned, making Hazama yell in anger in his head.

"Good," Relius nodded, "But I need to ask you something first before we get started."

"What is it?" Robotnik asked.

"I would like to study one of those Robians," Relius stated, "That is, if you don't mind?"

"Oh, of course not," Robotnik replied before grinning darkly, "In fact, take one of the Mobain's I keep prisoner as well. And in exchange, you let me build a robot like your's. I wolud also like to apoligize for my ENFORCERBots atacking you earlier."

"...Fair enough, and I acdetp your apoligy...for now" Relius said before he and Ignis left the room.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Robotnik declared, "Now with that man on my side, there's no way the Freedom fighters would stand a chance!"

"... Excuse me for a moment, your liege," Hazama spoke in a low voice as he dissapated from view.

"What's the matter with him?" Robotnik asked his assistant, who shrugged in repsonse.

* * *

><p>When Hazama appared on top of Robotnik's fortress, he took a deep breath before shouting.<p>

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" He roared, a venom green aura surrounding him as his hat flew of his head, showing his spicky green hair, and his snake like eyes opened, "DOES THAT MOTHER FUCKER ENJOY MESSING WITH MY FUN?-! EVERY FUCKING TIME I WANT TO ENJOY TORMENTING SOMEONE, THAT GOD DAMN RELIUS HAS TO GET IN MY FUCKING WAY!"

Hazama took deep few breaths befoe retreaving his hat and putting it back on his head.

"But that's okay," Hazama grinned, "Becasue Everything's going acorrding to plan. Besides, he hasn't yet faced those furry rats or those otherworlders yet. Though...I don't know if any of them will escape thier first encounter with him, or even come out...alive."

Be fore he could leave, he looked over his shoulder to see four figures standing on a nearby building, a dark aura in the middle of them.

"Well well," Hazama grinned, his eyes glowign sinisterly, "Isn't this intresting,"

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115:*gulps*Hoo boy, what's Hazama up to now? And How will the Freedom Fighters react to Relius? And who were those four figures Hazama was looking at? I guess we'll find out next time on the next chapter of Ben 10: freedom force. unitl then this is Seanzilla115, and I'm signing off. But before I do, here's an omake<em>

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE-What Bit, Byte, Orbot, and Cubot were doing when Relius appeared.<strong>

**Location-Near the city gates**

**Bit:Hey Byte, do you see any... HICCUP! Oh come on! This is getting annoying!**

**Orbot:*hands bit a paper bag*Here, maybe this will help.**

**Bit:Thanks.*Breaths into the bag a few times before hiccuping. He then breaths into the bag again, the bag growning with each breath before it exploded, sending Bit crashing into a wall***

**Cubot:*Checks on Bit*The hiccups have left the building!**

**Bit:HICCUP!**

**Byte:Dang those Hiccups are tough.**

**Cubot:Quick, get on top of him before he explodes!*grabs Byte and Cubot and piles theme on top of Bit with Orbot and Cubot on the top***

**Bit:You idiots! this isn't gonna...HICCUP!**

**Byte, Orbot, Cubot:*Flys off Bit after he hiccups with the Orbot and Cubot getting there heads stuck in the ceiling***

**Bit:Water, I need watERRRR!*Gets held upside down by Byte, holding a jug of water in his other hand* What are you doing?**

**Byte:Everybody knows you need to drink water upside down, like so.* Opens Bit's 'mouth' and pours the water down it before Bit hiccups into it, making him swallow the jug***

**Cubot:Here, let me try*Grabs Bit and pushes his 'mouth' wide open*I AM A ZOMBIE AND I SHALL MALICE YOU WITH A SHOE HORN!**

**Bit*Hiccups himself out of Cubots grip*MALICE ME WITH A SHOE HORN?-!*Goes into a hiccup frenzy***

**Orbot:*sighs whiel shaking his head*this is going to be a long day.**

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115There's you go, one of my first omake's. let me know if its funny or not in the review. Ja na* leaves in a portal*<em>

_P.S: Next chapter will begin the first arc of this story, so be patient unitl it's finished._


	10. Gaiamemory

Chapter 10: Crustacean Chaos! The Incomplete GaiaMemory.

_Seanzilla115:Hey guys, sorry if the last chapter wasn't any good, but I promise that this one will be better. why, becasue we're going inot the first arc of my story. Before one of my Oc's do the disclaimer, I would like to say that the Silent Zone arc won't be here unitl after I'm done with the first two arcs of my story, so please be aptient with me unitl then. Anyway, now I'll let Ellie take over from here._

_Ellie the hedgewolf:*waves at you*Konnichiwa. Seanzilla115 doesn't own anything except me, nii-san, and his other OC's. Gammatron owns Roll Cyber Sakurai the hedgefox._

_Seanzilla115:Thank you Ellie-chan. Now then...let the opening begin!_

_Ellie the hedgewolf:Yatta!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo (You have been hurt by unspeakable <strong>**pain and sadness)**

***A roaming shot of Sonic, resting on a tree with a thinking expression of his ****face***

**kesenai kako mo seoi atteikou (Let's carry each other's indelible stains.)**

***It cut to the upper half of his body as the camera spins, revealing Luffy on ****another side of the tree, his straw hat hiding all but his eyes of the upper ****half of his face, and Ben looking at his Ultimatrix***

**ikiru koto wo nagedasanaide (Don't give up on living!)**

***The spin changed to have the trio sitting with their backs against each ****other***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to a close-up of the title in silver moving along the screen***

**tsunaida kimi no te o (I held your hand.)**

***It then appeared in the center of the screen in full color. It proceeded to ****cut through close shots of the Freedom Fighters, minus Sonic, with serious ****expressions on their faces* **

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na (Will I end up losing them someday?)**

***It cut to a blue background with white smoke billowing nearby, the Straw****Hats, minus Luffy but with Brook, all having their eyes closed as the wind****blows on their hair, white clothes, and/or fur***

**usureteyuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara (I want to protect you and your ****fading smile, so…)**

***It cut to Eiji as he stood beside a mirror, showing OOO. It cut to his hand,****holding a picture of his daughter. It then cut to an upper shot of Eiji and ****Ankh looking at each other, the possessed Doberman glaring at the blue ****hedgehog***

**hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare (Even if the resounding voice calling me ****should wither…)**

***It cut to OOO, Den-O, Accel, W, and Birth riding towards the screen with ****Makoto, Tsubaki, and Noel on the Ride Vendors with OOO and Birth along with ****Noel riding on Accel. It cut to a zooming shot of the back OOO on his Ride ****Vendor before stopping***

**tokesou kaze ni kikasaretatte (Even if the mingling winds should tell me…)**

***The camera moved ahead to show Gecko Moria and his zombies emerging from the ****ground of Gecko's ship. At the top of the mast, the Greeed and Core all jumped ****down and the Riders and girls jumped back. Core's fist hit the ground, ****creating a massive explosion***

**kimi o mitsukedasu (I will find you!)**

***The scene cut to Gwen, Ankh, and Kevin looking out towards the explosion ****before cutting to the explosion clearing to reveal OOO TaJaDol and Double ****CycloneJokerGoldXtreme erupting out of it, followed by Birth-Day and ****AccelBoost, heading right at them***

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi mo (You've been hurt by unspeakable ****pain and sadness, but…)**

***It cut to Sonic, racing across a river before barely jumping over the rest of ****it as it exploded, revealing Scourge who charged at Sonic***

**waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide (Don't say things like 'I ****can't laugh' or 'I hate people.')**

***It then but to Axl, Zane, and Leon dodging golden rings sent by Byte before ****Axl and Zane jumping into the air, using their strongest attacks, after Leon ****kicks Byte into the air by getting him in the back***

**mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara (There's meaning in ****everything that happens in the unseen future)**

***It then cut to Bit taking the lead of a charge of ENFORCERBots at the girls ****of the Freedom Fighters except for Roll, only for Den-O Wing Form to appear, ****the faint image of Roll appearing on half the Rider's body before fading as he ****began to easily fight them off***

**ima wa sono mama de ii, kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou (So stay as you are ****for now, I know there'll come time when you realize)**

***It cut to the planet's core, where Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme and Super ****Sonic collided with Core, creating a massive explosion before cutting to OOO ****Super TaToBa Combo, Luffy Monster Form, Way Big, Knuckles, and Super Sonic ****rushed at Oz with Gecko Moria in the giant zombie's stomach***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to Dark Super Sonic and OOO PuToTyra Combo fighting each other***

**You and Me, two are spoken**

***It cut to the left 'eye' of OOO shattering, revealing a Dark Super Sonic eye ****within***

**Whoa~oh! **

**Itsuka wakariaeru kara (Someday we'll understand each other.)**

***It the cut to Robotnik's eye, glowing with malevolence, before zooming out to ****revealing him standing at the end of two lines consisting of Bit, Byte, and ****Vile on one side with Hazama, Cubot, and Orbot on the other side. All of them ****stood outside of Robotnik's fortress. It then cut to Dark Super Sonic and ****PuToTyra colliding their fists with each other, creating a large explosion ****that engulfed the screen before it cut to the Straw Hats, Ben's Team, and the ****Freedom Fighters looking up at the sky***

* * *

><p>Two weeks have past since Sonic and the others recovered from their fight with Scourge. Those who fought the Zone Double before couldn't believe how strong he gotten since they last saw him, and it was all because of that...Seithr stuff. But that left a question...how did he obtain that stuff and who gave it to him?<p>

Sally had given a warning to all known Freedom Fighter Factions to stay away from a green hedgehog with a biker jacket with flame decals and black shades if they see him. She was also concerned for Sonic as he would avoid contact with her since their encounter with Scourge.

Bunnie, Roll, and Saito tried to ask what was wrong with Sonic, only for him to reply 'I'm okay guys, just ate a bad Chili-Dog is all,' or 'Nothing's wrong with me. I just had a bad night last night.' They knew those were lies as they remembered that form Sonic took after they woke up from their injuries. They thought that the reason why Sonic was avoiding Sally is because he thought it was his fault that Sally got hurt by his Zone Double.

Ben knew how Sonic felt when dealing with an evil clone, well...if you could count Albedo as an evil clone since his true form is a small grey alien. Remembering how tough and evil Scourge was, he couldn't help but think what his, Gwen, and Kevin's evil Zone Double would be like. He had put that thought aside for now. Whenever he and Kevin aren't busy, they would often spar with each other, Zane, Zoro, Axl, or Dash to make sure they wouldn't get rusty in their skills while Gwen practiced her spells.

Luffy, Makoto, Noel, Tsubaki, Saito, Momotaros, and Roll decided to join in as well, wanting to get stronger so they wouldn't lose the next time they run into Scourge.

We now cut to present time to see Momotaros, who was possessing Zoro, and Zane sparring with Ben, Tsubaki, Makoto, Kevin, Saito, and Roll watching while Noel practiced in her shooting skills with Axl nearby.

**"Raaa!" **M-Zoro , roared as he clashed swords with Zane, the Hedgewolf blocking each slash the Imagin-possessed swordsman delivered at him.

"Wow, Momotaros-san sure is practicing hard," Roll noted as she saw M-Zoro try a downward slash with all three swords at Zane, who jumped back to dodge it.

"Hai," Makoto nodded in agreement.

"He's probably still mad about losing to Scourge," Tsubaki noted before seeing M-Zoro and Zane clash swords again.

"He is Tsubaki-san. Momotaros is not one to take a loss likely, so you can imagine how angry he is right now," Saito explained

"I see..." Tsubaki noted, "...But I don't understand why he possessed Zoro before he and Zane started sparring."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too," Makoto added.

"Well... I'm guessing he wanted to fight someone to vent his anger," Saito guessed with a shrug, "And since Zoro and Zane spar with each other on a regular basis, he probably decided to posses one of them so he can get into this fight."

"I see," Makoto noted with Tsubaki before the two got up.

"Were you guys going?" Kevin asked.

"We're going to head back to Knothole and rest up for a while," Tsubaki explained.

"Yeah, we're pretty tired from training earlier," Makoto added before turning to Noel, who was shooting a couple of targets Axl had set up to look like ENFORCERBots," Oi! Noel-chan!"

Noel turned her head to look at Makoto, "Hai, Makoto-chan?"

"Me and Tsubaki are heading back to the village, you wanna come with?" Makoto asked her friend.

Noel nodded before putting Bolverk away and turning to Axl.

"Thank you for helping me with my training, Axl-san," Noel bowed to Axl.

"It's okay Noel," Axl replied, "And please call, me Axl."

Noel nodded as she headed towards Makoto and Tsubaki.

"Guess we'll se ya guys later," Ben said to the three girls.

Noel, Makoto, and Tsubaki nodded as they started to leave the training area before Makoto turned her head to Ben.

"Ja ne, Ben-kun," Makoto winked at the boy, who blushed as Makoto and her friends left the area.

Kevin saw the look on Ben's face and grinned.

"Dude, you look like a tomato right now, and I didn't think you'd be into Furry," Kevin teased before he started laughing, ignoring the glare Ben was giving him.

"I'm really tempted to go Rath on you right now if you don't stop, Kevin-baka," Ben growled at him, saying that last part in Japanese. He'd really have to thank Gwen later for teaching him the language.

Kevin stopped laughing and glared back at Ben, "That last part better not have been an insult Tennyson."

"Guys stop, we don't need two fights going on at the same time," Saito spoke, trying to keep the two teens from tearing each other to shreds.

"Hai," Roll nodded before noticing somebody walking up to them, "Sonic-san?"

Saito, Kevin, Axl, and Ben looked to see Sonic walking towards them, the hedgehog having an upset look on his face.

"Hey guys," Sonic waved as he started passing through the group.

"Where are you going?" Roll asked him.

"Just going out for a walk is all," Sonic replied.

"A walk?" Ben repeated, "Don't you want to ask me to a race or something? or maybe have a couple of Chili- Dogs?"

"...No thanks, I'm not in the mood for a race or Chili-Dogs," Sonic responded with a sigh.

Zane and M-Zoro stopped their fight as they, Axl, Saito, Roll, Ben, and Kevin gawked at the hedgehog after hearing that last part.

"Dude...did I just hear Sonic turned down Chili-Dogs?" Kevin asked Ben.

"Nope, you heard right Kevin," Ben replied.

"That's shocking," Zane spoke as he and M-Zoro sheathed their swords and walked over to the group, "Sonic has never turned down a Chili-dog before."

"I'm with a Zane," Saito agreed before turning to Sonic, "Are you sure you're okay Sonic?"

"Hai, you never turned down a Chili-Dog before," Roll added in concern.

Sonic was silent for a few moments before replying, "...Look guys, I said I'm okay, alright?"

Before Sonic could walk away, Zane stood right in front of him, a stern look on the Hedgewolf's face.

"...You're still upset that Sally got hurt by your Zone-double, aren't you?" Zane asked Sonic with his arms crossed.

Sonic was silent for a minute before sighing, "Got it in one."

"It thought so," Zane sighed, "Look Sonic, you've better stop beating yourself up about this and forget what happened."

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't see someone you care about getting beaten up in front of your eyes," Sonic scoffed before barely dodging a slash from Zane.

"Don't...ever...say that around me again hedgehog, or you'll find yourself in an early grave," Zane warned him with a growl.

Sonic, Roll, and Saito shivered at the glare he gave. They've never seen him this angry before, not even when Leon insults him.

"Zane...just put the sword down," Saito said slowly to the Hedgewolf.

Zane continued to glare at Sonic before sighing and putting his sword away.

"Sorry about that Sonic, I didn't mean to snap at you like that" Zane apologized, "It's just...you brought up something painful for me is all."

"No no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that to you either," Sonic apologized back, though he still couldn't get over at how Zane reacted to what he said. He would've asked if it had something to do with Robotnik, but he didn't want to pressure it on the Hedgewolf.

"It's okay," Zane replied before looking at Sonic with a stern look again, "What I was trying to say before, don't let that incident rule over you. Just train harder so the next time you face Scourge, you'll be ready."

Sonic was silent for a few moments, thinking about what Zane said, before looking at the Hedgewolf with a grin.

"I guess your right Zane, and I can start practicing on a couple of ENFORCERbutts next time we head to Robotropolis," Sonic answered, "Thanks for that talk Zane."

"You're welcome, just don't let that damn Hentai-Tanuki hear about it," Zane replied, "Let's just head back to the village, I'm starting to get hungry anyway."

"Sounds like a plan," Sonic grinned before he started to turn to Ben, "Hey Ben, I think I might take up that race after all. But first, a few dozen Chili-dogs sound good about now."

"Glad to see your back to your old self Sonic," Ben said before his stomach started to rumble, "And come to think of it, a couple of Chili-Dogs sound good."

"Same here," Saito agreed with Roll nodding.

**"Jeez, you and Chili-dogs Saito," **M-Zoro sighed before the Oni Imagin left Zoro's body and headed back to DenLiner.

"Says the Imagin who eats mostly Pudding and Coffee," Saito retorted with a grin.

"...What happened?" Zoro asked while yawning.

"You were about to spar with me before Momotaros possessed you," Zane replied.

"Really? huh, must've fell asleep after he did that," Zoro shrugged while cracking his neck, "Who won?"

"It was a tie for now," Saito answered, "Anyway, me and the others are heading back to the village. You coming?"

"No thanks, I'm gonna stay here and rest for a while," Zoro answered before sitting down next to a tree and leaned on it before snoozing off.

"Okay...I guess we'll see you later then Zoro-san," Saito sweatdropped before he and the others headed back to Knothole.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in one of the huts, Sally was busy looking through various books with Robin, Gwen, and Ellie, trying to find something.<p>

"Anything yet?" Sally asked the three.

"Sorry Sally-hime, but I couldn't find anything in here," Ellie replied as she took another book from a large stack next to her and Gwen and started reading it.

"Same here," Gwen added as she took another book from the stack.

"I apologize princess, but I haven't found anything else on 'Ixis Magicks' yet," Robin replied as she put the book she was reading on a huge pile sitting on her right side before picking up one of ten books she had on her left side and started reading it.

"Well keep trying," Sally said as she resumed reading the book she had.

She remembered the last time she, Sonic, and a few Freedom Fighter barely got out of the Zone of Silence after their run in with...her father, King Maximillion Acorn. When she saw him in that Zone, she nearly cried, happy to see her father again. But...that was before he attacked her, almost killing her in the progress. She tried to reason with him, but he'd responded that he didn't have a daughter, which made her heart sink after hearing that. When she, Sonic, and those they brought with them came out of the Zone, she looked through just about any book she can find, hoping it had a cure for the amnesiac king. One solution came to mind as to why King Acorn didn't recognize her after reading one book, Ixis Magicks, a type of magic used by the order of Ixis. She remembered hearing about the Ixis wizards when she as little, about how their leader, Ixis Mogul, tried to conquer Mobius. What she didn't understand is...who could still use Ixis Magicks in this day in age. Before she could think of anything else, somebody knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sally asked.

"It's Tsubaki, Hime-sama," Tsubaki said from the other side of the door, "May I come in?"

"...Yes," Sally responded as Tsubaki came in

"Um...what's going on here, Hime-sama?" the rose-red head asked as she saw the various stacks of books surrounding Sally, Gwen, Robin, and Ellie.

"We're trying to see if we can find anything to help Sally-hime's Tou-san," Ellie replied.

"Her Tou-san?" Tsubaki repeated before realizing what she meant, "You mean the king, right?"

"Hai," Ellie nodded.

Tsubaki remembered Sally telling her about the king, about how Robotnik overthrew him and banished him to the Zone of Silence. She really despised Robotnik for doing that to Sally's father. When she was growing up, Tsubaki's parents taught her to respect important figures like royalty and such, and to have Robotnik disrespecting royalty and stealing away the kingdom from Sally's father and sealing him in the Zone of Silence made her sick to her very core. She made a vow that if she ever went to the Zone of Silence, she would help Sally free her father from that place.

"Hime-sa...Sally-sama?" Tsubaki spoke to the princess.

"Yes, Tsubaki?" Sally asked.

"I hope you succeed in finding a..." Tsubaki paused as she tensed up.

"What's wrong Tsubaki?" Ellie asked before seeing Tsubaki pull out Izayoi.

"Something's heading this way," Tsubaki stated before turning her back.

"What?" Sally gasped as she, Ellie, Robin, and Gwen got up form their seats.

"You think it's one of Robotnik's machines?" Ellie pondered.

"No, Robotnik still doesn't know the location of Knothole," Sally answered.

"She's right. From what I'm sensing, it's neither Mobian, human or robot," Tsubaki stated.

"That doesn't sound good," Sally said, not liking the sound of that. She then turned to the other in the room, "We need to go and check this out, hopefully whatever's coming this way is not hostile."

"Yes Sally-hime," Ellie nodded before she, Gwen, Robin, Sally, and Tsubaki left the hut.

* * *

><p>At the same time the girls left, the guys had just got to the village gates before Saito started to tense up.<p>

"Hey Saito, you okay?" Sonic asked him before Saito gained a red streak in his quills, meaning that Momotaros had just possessed him.

**"Imagin!"**

"What?"

**"Some Imagin are heading to the center of the village," **M-Saito answered before cackling, **"About damn time! I was starting to get tired of beating up on Aka-Odebu's crappy robots!"**

With that, M-Saito brought out his Henshin belt and swiped the hyper pass over it.

**"Henshin!"**

**-SWORD FORM-**

**"Ore...Sanjou!" **Sword Form declared as he did his trademark pose before running off to the center of the village.

"Hey, wait up!' Ben said as he, Sonic, Kevin, Roll, and Zane followed the Kamen Rider.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, both groups reached the center of Knothole.<p>

"Sonic?" Sally blinked when she saw the blue hedgehog.

"Sal?" Sonic blinked as well when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" Both asked at the same time.

"We're here because Tsubaki sensed something heading this way," Sally replied.

"Really?" Sonic blinked, "That's weird, Momotaros sensed something heading this way as well."

"Really?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, he thinks it might be some Imagin or something," Kevin answered.

Before Tsubaki could ask anything, a shout got her and everyone's attention.

"Minna!"

The two groups turned to see Makoto, Noel, Bunnie, and Miley heading towards them.

"Sally-hime, what's going on?" Miley asked the princess.

"Tsubaki and Momotaros sensed some Imagin heading this way," Sally responded, "We don't know if they're hostile or not."

"What, I thought..." Makoto was about to ask before she and Tsubaki started to tense up.

"Makoto-chan, Tsubaki-chan, what...?"

Noel was interrupted when the ground started shaking.

"Minna, move now!" Tsubaki ordered.

Everyone did so before four figures exploded out of the ground in front of them, creating a dust cloud in the process. When the dust settled, Sword form glared from under his helmet as he glared at the four figures, which were the Imagin he and Tsubaki sensed, appear before him and the group.

The first Imagin had jet black and dark purple armor that was akin to a scorpions carapace with a scorpion tail attached to its back. Its hands were huge venom purple claws. On its hip was a obsidian black chain sword that was serrated on one side, the top of the blade akin to a scorpions stinger. And finally, its head was a obsidian black and gold helmet with a red visor, hiding most of its face except its mouth, which was a grey colored mandible.

The second Imagin seemed akin to a crab. It's armor was teal and maroon in color except its stomach area, which was a orange-yellow. Its claws were almost like the Scorpion Imagin's except the right claw was larger than the other, were maroon and orange-yellow in color, and had serrated edges. On its back was a maroon and orange-yellow crab shell that looked like a shield. Its head was maroon and had a orange-yellow 'V' on top, and had orange-yellow eyes.

The third Imagin seemed like a shrimp and...

**"WHO'S CALLING ME A SHRIMP, EBI?-! I KNOW SOMEONE JUST CALLED ME A SHRIMP JUST NOW, EBI!"** The third Imagin yelled at the sky, almost as if he heard me.

**"No one said anything you Baka, Kani,"** The Crab Imagin sighed while shaking his head.

As I was saying...The third Imagin was...a few inches smaller than the other Imagins and had sea foam-green and dark-blue armor. In its hands were a pair of claw shaped, sea foam-green pistol while the on the bottom of its arms were a pair of sea foam-green scythes. Its legs looked really strong and had sea foam-green scythes on the heels. Its head was sea foam-green and light-blue, had a pair of orange and red shrimp-like feelers on its neck, and had a pair of moss-green eyes that seemed kinda buggy.

The last Imagin was the tallest out of the four Imagin and seemed to be the leader. The torso was venom-green and dark purple and had two huge, clear, bug wings on its back. It's arms seemed like parts of a kabuto beetle with the head and upper body on top of its right arm while the left were the legs and lower body, the feet acting as hands, and had dark brown armor. In one of its hands was a sword with two blades on it, one blade a fire-red, and the other an ice-blue. Its legs looked like parts of a lobster, the claws acting as the feet, part of a lobster head in the middle of its legs, and was obsidian black in color. And finally, its head was pure white with bits of dark-purple on it with a huge dark-purple horn on top and had a pair of pupiless yellow eyes. Over all, he was truly frightening in appearance.

**(A/N: Think of Tripredacus from the Transformers: Beast wars toyline and comics.)**

Noel's Entomophobia kicked the minute she saw the Scorpion Imagin and the bug parts on the Fusion Imagin before fainting.

"Wow...That's a _big _bug," Makoto noted, Ben nodding in agreement as they looked at the Fusion Imagin before Miley splashed some water on Noel, waking the blond up.

"Huh? What just..." Noel paused as she saw the Scorpion and Fusion Imagin again. She was silent for a moment before she screamed before hiding behind Makoto.

"Noel..." Tsubaki sighed before glaring back at the four Imagin standing before the group.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Kevin spoke, narrowing his eyes at the lead Imagin.

"Same here," Zane agreed, pulling his sword out of its sheath slowly, "Whatever they're here for, I can guess it's not peaceful."

Most of the group nodded before looking to see the Fusion Imagin looking around the area from his spot. After a few moments of silence, the Fusion Imagin raised one of its hands.

**"Tear everything in this village apart!" **The Fusion Imagin declared to its lackeys, **"When you find what we came for, we leave!"**

**"Yes, master!" **The Crab, Scorpion, and Shrimp Imagin nodded before going off in different directions, tearing up different houses in the process.

"Why am I not surprised..." Roll muttered.

"Stop them!" Sally ordered.

**"Oi! Why the hell are you doing this, you teme?-!"** Sword Form growled as he, Sally, Sonic, and Roll were facing the Fusion Imagin.

**"It is Desire we seek,"** the Fusion Imagin growled as he charged at them.

_"D-Desire?"_ Saito gasped, "_No...They couldn't be making one of those...Greed things you were telling me about, minna."_

**"If they are, it better not be a Turkey Hand one! Those put me at my Climax for Annoyance!-! Especially when they pull out a coin from you!"** Sword Form snapped as he and Roll parried the Imagin's sword with their own.

* * *

><p>"Better go for Heatblast," Ben smirked as he, Makoto, and Bunnie were about to fight the Crab Imagin before activating the Ultimatrix, "Brainstorm! ...Really now? Do you believe I find this amusing, Ultimatrix? For I do not."<p>

**"...This will be over quick, Kani,"** The Crab Imagin chuckled before charging at the three.

* * *

><p>Kevin rolled out of the way of the Scorpion Imagin's stinger. He looked behind him to see the hole formed by the acid. Miley gulped as she helped Kevin up.<p>

"Okay...Don't absorb the wood or stone here. It eats that stuff," Kevin noted as Tsubaki and Zane slashed at the Imagin's gut, missing it barely.

**"Desire...We need Desire!"** the Scorpion Imagin roared as he slashed at the two sword users.

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

**"What?"**

"...Tiny," Noel stated.

**"Don't call me tiny!"** the Shrimp Imagin roared as he rushed at Noel...only for arms to emerge and grab his limbs, **"Huh?"**

"Seis Fluer...Clutch!" Robin declared as the arms forced the Imagin to bend in irregular ways.

**"Ah!-!-! That doesn't bend that way!"** The Shrimp Imagin cried before Gwen nailed him in the face with a ball of Mana.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, this guy's tough," Sonic noted before trying another spin dash at the Fusion Imagin, who swatted him away easily before blocking Sword Form and Roll's swords.<p>

**"You will not get in our way, Den-O!"** The Fusion Imagin growled before pushing the hedgefox and Kamen Rider back a few inchs, **"We**** will find the Desire we seek!"**

**"Sorry, but that's not going to happen!" **Sword Form yelled as he charged at the Fusion Imagin again.

Sally watch the battle from afar, think about what that Imagin said before the battle started.

_'What did it mean when he was looking for Desire?'_ She thought, _'But more importantly, what Desire is he talking about?'_

* * *

><p>The Crab Imagin rolled out of the way of Brainstorm's electric blast before tossing a couple of saw blades at the alien, who blocked them with a barrier of eletricity.<p>

Bunnie fired a couple of energy blast from her robot arm at the Crab Imagin, who repeled them as he charged at her.

Makoto intercepted the Imagin by punching him hard in the chest, sending him staggering back a few inchs.

"Itai..." Makoto moaned as she rubbed her sore knuckles, "What is that things armor made of, Orichalcum?"

* * *

><p>The Scorpion Imagin parried Tsubaki and Zane's swords before aiming its stinger at Tsubaki's head, who leaps back with Zane to dodge it before it could hit her.<p>

"Howling Gale!"

"Shin Waza: Sora Ni Senku Hikari!"

Zane fired a blast of pressurized air at the Imagin while Tsubkai fired a ball of light from her shield.

The scorpion Imagin deteched his sword into its whip form and destroyed both of the attacks before whipping the sword rapidly at the four, who rolled out of the way before Kevin and Miley got a few cuts on them.

**"Dance wimps, Dance!" **The Scorpion Imagin cackled as it continued its onslaught at the group.

* * *

><p>"Type XI: Optic Barrel!" Noel decdlared as she fired three energy bullets at the shrimp Imagin, who lept up into the sky to dodge.<p>

The Shrimp Imagin then fired a couple of shots of pressurized water at the girls form its claw guns, before Gwen summond a barrier of mana to block each shot, the barrier cracking under each hit.

Gwen dismissed the barrier and fired a seires of Mana disk at th Imagin, who twisted his body in the air to dodge it.

As soon as the Shrimp Imagin landed on the ground, it dashed at the girls at high speed, raising one of its scyth arms.

"Dos Fluer...Trip!" Robin declared as tow arms on the ground tripped the Shrimp Imagin, who flipped on the ground a few times to recover before leaping into the air again.

**"No way are you going to get me into that hold again, Ebi!" **The Shrimp Imagin decalred as he fired more shots of water at the girls, Gwen summonign another Mana barrier to block it.

* * *

><p>Sword Form tried a series of slashs at the Fusion Imagin, only for it to parry each one before kicking the Kamen Rider inot Sonic with its lobster foot.<p>

The Fusion Imagin was about to lower its sword on the two before a laser made contact with its back, making it scream in pain before falling to one knee. It slowly turned its head to see Roll behind it, her sword in its Laser Rapier form.

**"You damn wench, I'm going to...!"**

Sword Form kicked it in the face, interuppting it, before Sonic spindashed into its chest, sending it staggering back a few feet.

**"Now, let's end this!"** Sword Form declared before he started to swipe the hyper pass over his belt.

**"Oh no you don't!" **The Fusion Imagin grolwed before releasing a high pitched screech.

"Gaaah!" Sonic screamed as he, Sally, Roll, and Sword Form held their hands over their ears, trying to block out the noise the Imagin was releasing.

"It hurts!" Roll screamed, on the verge of fainting as her sensitive hearing can't take much more of the screech.

**"K...Kuso!" **Sword Form growled before collapsing on his knees, losing henshin in the process.

The Fusion Imagin smirked before stopping his attack.

Sonic, Sally, and Roll fell to thier knees, panting after the Imagin stopped.

**"Now that those fools are out of the way, I can get back too finding that Desire I seek," **The Fusion Imagin smirked before a shout got his attention.

"Sonic, Aunt Saly, Miss Roll, Mr. Saito!"

Those mentioned turned their heads to see Tails running up to them.

"Tails-kun? What're you doing here?" Roll asked the young fox.

"I saw what was going on and I came to help," Tails replied.

"...No Tails, you don't know what we're up against," Saito grunted.

"Saito's right," Sally nodded weakly, "Please Tails, get out of here before you get hurt."

"I don't care! I want to..." before Tails could finish, the Fusion Imagin stood before him, an evil smirk on its face, "...Help?"

**"Found it," **The Fusion Imagin grinned

"Found wha...!" Tails began before the Fusion Imagin grabbed him.

"Tails!" Sonic, Sally, and Roll gasped.

**"Men, I have found it what we're looking for!" **the Fusion Imagin called out to his minions.

* * *

><p><strong>"About damn time, Kani," <strong>The Crab Imagin yawned before spraying a wave of bubbles out of its mouth, blinding Bunnie, Makoto, and Braintstorm in the process. While they were busy trying to get the stuff off, the Imagin snuck away from them.

* * *

><p><strong>"Sweet!" <strong>The scorpion Imagin smirked before chopping a nearby tree down.

"Damn!' Kevin cursed, absorbing a nearby rock before he caught the tree. He placed the downed tree on the ground before changing back to normal. Before he, Tsubaki, Miley, and Zane could get back to the Scorpion Imagin, it had already left.

"Kuso!" Zane yelled before giving chase with Tsubaki, Kevin, and Miley, "Get back here, you coward!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Damn! And just when I was having fun, Ebi!" <strong>the Shrimp Imagin moaned as he was about to hit a downed and injured Noel, **"...Oh well, maybe next time!" **it then kicked Noel hard in the stomach, sending her near a injured Gwen and Robin. He then left the area at high speed, leaving a trail of dust in its wake.

"So...fast," Noel weakly said before losing conciousness.

* * *

><p>"Let me go, you...whatever kind of Imagin you are!" Tails yelled as he struggled to get free of the Fusion Imagin's frip.<p>

**"Never!" **The Fusion Imagin snarled, tighting his grip on the young kit, **"You have something we need."**

**"Master!"**

The Fusion Imagin turned to the left to see the Crab, Scorpion, and Shrimp Imagin approaching him.

**"About time you fools got here,"** The Fusion Imagin snorted.

**"Tch! Not our fault Scorpion is so slow," **The Crab Imagin scoffed.

**"OI! You're one to talk!" **The Scorpion Imagin snapped, galring at the Crab Imagin.

**"Enough!" **The Fusion Imagin snarled before looking back at his hostage, **"And now..."**

The 3 Imagin grinned darkly as the Fusion Imagin pulled out a cyan USB drive-like device, an image of a brain on it that was shaped like an 'M.'

Saito's eyes widened in shock at seeing the object in the Fusion Imagin's hand.

"That's a...Gaiamemory" Saito whispered.

**"For that Desire we seek..." **The Fusion Imagin stated as he started to bring the Object/Gaiamemory close to Tails, who was still struggling. Just before it could press it on the young kits head, it got blasted in the back by a flurry of ice arrows, making him drop Tails and the Gaiamemory in the process.

**"Eh?-! What...?" **The Shrimp Imagin pondered before it, and the other two Imagin were blasted back by a wave of ice pillars, knocking them into their leader.

**"Oi! Who did that?-!" **The Scorpion Imagin demanded as he and the other two Imagin got up.

"I did..."

The enemy Imagin, Tails, Saito, Sally, Sonic, and Roll turned to the left to see Miyuki, only her normally kind look was relpaced with a cold, yet angry one, the ground surrounding her frozen solid.

Her hands were engulfed in claws made of ice while all nine of her tails were covored in ice, making them look like frozen swords.

The Shrimp Imagin gulped at seeing the angered kitsune while the Fusion Imagin glared at her.

"You lay as much as another finger on my little brother again...I'll freeze you were you stand," Miyuki warned them in a very dangerous tone.

**"...You won't get in our way of our mission!" **The Fusion Imagin growled as he charged at Miyuki with his sword out.

Miyuki waved her hand before a wall of ice appeared before her, blocking the Fusion Imagin's attack. The Fusion Imagin then started falpping its wings really fast before taking off into the air, flying over the wall and headed towards the ice user.

Miyuki raised both her arms before millions of spikes surrounded her. She then pushed both arms in a forward motion, making the ice spikes fly off the ground and head towards the Fusion Imagin, who brought both his arms up to block the attack.

The Shrimp, Crab, and Scorpion Imagin were about to help their leader before Miyuki encased them in a block of ice, making all three of them unable to move.

Saito took advantage off the distraction off the battle and turned towards Tails.

"Tails!" He yelled, making the young fox turn towards him, "Do you see that Imagin drop a USB-like object?"

Tails looked around before noticing the Gaiamemory the Fusion Imagin dropped a few feet away. He turned back to Saito and nodded.

"Good! I need you to grab it and bring it over here!" Saito told him.

"Why?" Sally asked Saito, wondering why he's intrested in that object the Fusion Imagin dropped.

"Trust me Sally-hime, if that thing that Imagin dropped is what I think it is, then we're in a lot of trouble," Saito explained.

"...How big?" Sonic asked.

"Big enough to destroy the whole planet."

Sonic, Sally, Roll, and Tail gulped after hearing that. If that thing the Imagin dropped was that bad... then they had to get it.

"Don't worry, I'll get it!" Tails yelled as he ran towards the dropped Gaiamemory.

Before he could pick it up, the Gaiamemory started to float.

"Huh?" Tails, Sonic, Saito, Sally, and Roll pondered before the Gaiamemory floated towards one of the branchs on a near by tree before something snatched it.

**"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! IT GOT IT! I GOT THE GAIMEMORY BACK FOR THE MASTER! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" **A voice cackled very quickly before an Imagin popped up, the Gaiamemory in its hands.

The Imagin had green scales with spots that changed colors every five seconds, had to orange horns on its nose, and had chameleon-like eyes. it wore a black bullet-proof vest, black shoulder and leg gaurds, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of night-vision goggles on its head.

**(A/N: Think Cameo Leon from the 2nd Viewtiful Joe game. you know, the chameleon boss that wouldn't shut up after you beat him.)**

"What the? another Imagin?" Roll gasped as the Chameleon Imagin landed next to the 3, trapped Imagin and freed them using its long, metal tongue.

**"Oh great, it's you again," **The Crab Imagin groaned, annoyed at seeing the Chameleon Imagin again.

**"Come on, I know you and the master are happy to see me again!" **The Chameleon Imagin cheered, **"Well except that one time when I got in the way of that plan of his and made us lose that client, ohohoh boy was the boss mad! But it wasn't as bad as the time he chased me with the baseball bat, you should have seen the baseball bat he..."**

**"OH MY FUCKING GOD, SHUT UP!"** The Scorpion and Shrimp Imagin yelled as they tackled the chattering Chameleon Imagin into a fight cloud, the Gaiamemory flying out of the Chameleon Imagin's hands before landing in the Crab Imagin's claw.

**"Master, We've retrieved the Gaiamemory!" **The Crab Imagin called out to its boss, who was blocking another wave of ice arrows with its wings.

**"Good! But we'll have to retreat for now!" **The Fusion Imagin ordered before flying off into the sky.

The crab Imagin nodded before looking towards the fight cloud.

**"OI! The Master says we have to retreat for now!" **It said as the fight cloud ended, showing the Scorpion Imagin chocking the Chameleon Imagin like Homer Simpson, while the Shrimp Imagin was about to smash him with a shrimp-themed hammer.

**"...Damn it," **The Shrimp Imagin groaned as he dropped the hammer. He then lept into the air and spun like a drill, before shooting back down to the ground and drilling an escape route for the other three Imagin.

**"Next time you freaks won't be so lucky!"** The Scorpion Imagin yelled as he jumped into the hole, dragging the Chameleon Imagin by his tongue, Before the Crab Imagin jumped into the hole.

"Kuso! They got away," Saito growled, punching the ground in fustration.

"Don't worry," Miyuki spoke as she approached the others, "We'll get them next..."

She couldn't finish as she lost conciousness, the ice on her hands and tails shattering as she hit the ground.

"Miyuki-san!" Roll gasped as she and Sally checked to see if she was alright.

"Is she alright?" Tails asked as he approached the 4.

"Don't worry Tails, your sister's okay," Sally assured him before looking back down at the sleeping kitsune,

"But...Why did she lose conciousness after the Imagin left?" Roll wondered

"She tired herself out after using her powers like that," Saito replied, "Whenever she gets serious and fights, she usually uses about 50% of her powers."

"I see..." Sally noted with a nod, "But...what happened if she uses 100%?"

"...You don't want to know," Saito replied with a shiver.

Before Sally could ask him anything else, a voice got her and everyone's attention.

"OI!"

They turned to see Ben, Kevin, and Gwen's group heading towards them, Robin holding an injured Noel over her shoulder.

"You guys okay?" Ben asked before looknig around, "And where did the Imagin go?"

"They ran away for now, so I think this won't be the last time we see them," Roll answered.

"She's right," Sally agreed, "Plus, we've found out what they were looking for."

"What was it Hime-sama?" Tsubaki asked.

"...It was me," Tails spoke after a few moments of silence, "They said they were after the Desire I had."

"Desire? That's what they were after?" Kevin asked with his arms crossed.

"Yes," Sally nodded before remembering something, "But there's something I don't understand though," She then turned to Saito, "How did you know about that object the leader had and what is it?"

Everyone else turned to the Sky blue hedgehog, wondering the same thing.

Saito was silent for a minute, thinking if he should tell them or not about the Gaiamemory. after a few more moments of silence he sighed.

"...That thing the Imagin had is called a Gaiamemory," Saito replied.

"Gaiamemory?" Sally and the others repeated.

"As to why I know what it is...I'll tell you later after the others recover," Saito stated before he started to walk away, "...Meet me later at my hut once everyone's patched up."

"...Okay," Sally nodded in response.

Saito nodded before he walked away from the group.

Sally and the others followed suit as they headed to the medical hut to heal their wounds from fighting those Imagin. As they were walking, Sally was in deep thought, thinking about that object the Fusion Imagin has.

_'I have a really bad feeling something's going to happen if we run into those Imagin again,' _She thought, _'But...exactly what is a...Gaiamemory? I guess we'll find out later after we heal our wounds.'_

Saito was also in deep thought, having a feeling of dread deep down in his stomach after seeing the Gaiamemory and hearing that it was Desire those Imagin were after. Before meeting Sonic and the others, Saito, Miyuki, and the Imagin had visited a couple of Zones, one of them having Gaiamemories and Kaijin called Dopants. When he'd encountered a Dopant as Den-O, he had trouble trying to beat it before the Resident Kamen Rider of that Zone helped him out. He personally knew the person, or 'persons,' that made up the Kamen rider of that Zone, and since the Imagin he and the Freedom fighters faced had a Gaiamemory, he figured he would pay a visit to that Zone again and ask for that Riders help again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, just near the gates to Robotropolis, the four Imagin were busy healing their wounds after battling that nine tailed fox while the Chameleon Imagin was hanging upside down on a nearby tree branch. After a few more moments of silence, the Chameleon Imagin decided to speak up.<p>

**"So, that little fox has the Desire we're seeking, huh? Well I can probably get him without anybody** **noticing!" **The Chameleon Imagin offered, **"I mean, I can make myself invisible so nobody would see me enter the village gate and snatch that little fox. It'll be as easy as catching a fly, or a bee, OOH, or a Dragon fly! now those are..."**

**"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! GOD, YOU'RE ANNOYING!" **The Scorpion Imagin exclaimed, wanting the chock the Chamekleon Imagin just to shut him up.

**"Enough!" **The Fusion Imagin declared before looking at the Gaiamemory in his hands, **"That damn Yuki-onna got in our way of getting that Desire that brat had."**

**"Yeah!" **The Shrimp Imagin agreed.

**"Oh hey! I noticed something master!" **The Chameleon Imagin spoke, **"When I snatched that Gaiamemory before that fox could get it, I noticed it was incomplete! Why was that, huh? I thought those thing were always complete ffrom what I saw last time! Maybe that Yuki-onna had did something to it after she hit you with that ice attack of hers! Or maybe it was already incomplete in the first place! Or maybe..."**

**"THAT'S IT!" **The Scorpion Imagin exclaimed before tackling the Chameleon Imagin into a fight could.

**"Thank you..." **The crab Imagin yawned before falling asleep.

**"You know, and I really hate to say this, but Chameleon does have a point," **The Shrimp Imagin pointed out, **"Why _do _we have an Incomplete Gaiamemory, master?"**

**"...It's becasue this Gaiaimemory is special," **The Fusion Imagin replied before turning away from the other imagin.

**"Why is it special, master?" **The Shrimp Imagin asked again.

**"...Once its complete, you'll see,"** The Fusion Imagin replied, a dark smirk on its face while a black flame appeared on the Gaiamemory for a brief second, _**'You fools.'**_

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115:Things don't look good now that five enemy Imagn have appeared. and what's worse, they're after the Desire Tails has, but...what is his Desire? what is a Gaiamemory? and who is the rider Saito is going to ask for help? Guess we'll find out next time on the next Chapter of Freedom force. 'Till then, I'm Seanzilla115, and I'm signing off. Ja ne, and Merry Christmas! *walks away*<em>

_P.S:I'm having a continuos vote on my profile page. Be sure to leave a couple of votes on it when ya get the chance. Oh, and please leave a review._

_P.S.S:I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes I made in this chapter._

_P.S.S.S: I had help fixing the first part of this chapter from Gammatron._


	11. W:Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!

Chapter 11: Count up your Sins! the Half-in-Half Kamen Rider blows in.

_Seanzilla115:Hey, there. Just to make thing's clear, I don't own anything excepts my OC's. Gammatron owns Roll cyber Sakurai the hedgefox. now that that's done...cue the music!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo (You have been hurt by unspeakable <strong>**pain and sadness)**

***A roaming shot of Sonic, resting on a tree with a thinking expression of his ****face***

**kesenai kako mo seoi atteikou (Let's carry each other's indelible stains.)**

***It cut to the upper half of his body as the camera spins, revealing Luffy on ****another side of the tree, his straw hat hiding all but his eyes of the upper ****half of his face, and Ben looking at his Ultimatrix***

**ikiru koto wo nagedasanaide (Don't give up on living!)**

***The spin changed to have the trio sitting with their backs against each ****other***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to a close-up of the title in silver moving along the screen***

**tsunaida kimi no te o (I held your hand.)**

***It then appeared in the center of the screen in full color. It proceeded to ****cut through close shots of the Freedom Fighters, minus Sonic, with serious ****expressions on their faces* **

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na (Will I end up losing them someday?)**

***It cut to a blue background with white smoke billowing nearby, the Straw****Hats, minus Luffy but with Brook, all having their eyes closed as the wind****blows on their hair, white clothes, and/or fur***

**usureteyuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara (I want to protect you and your ****fading smile, so…)**

***It cut to Eiji as he stood beside a mirror, showing OOO. It cut to his hand,****holding a picture of his daughter. It then cut to an upper shot of Eiji and ****Ankh looking at each other, the possessed Doberman glaring at the blue ****hedgehog***

**hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare (Even if the resounding voice calling me ****should wither…)**

***It cut to OOO, Den-O, Accel, W, and Birth riding towards the screen with ****Makoto, Tsubaki, and Noel on the Ride Vendors with OOO and Birth along with ****Noel riding on Accel. It cut to a zooming shot of the back OOO on his Ride ****Vendor before stopping***

**tokesou kaze ni kikasaretatte (Even if the mingling winds should tell me…)**

***The camera moved ahead to show Gecko Moria and his zombies emerging from the ****ground of Gecko's ship. At the top of the mast, the Greeed and Core all jumped ****down and the Riders and girls jumped back. Core's fist hit the ground, ****creating a massive explosion***

**kimi o mitsukedasu (I will find you!)**

***The scene cut to Gwen, Ankh, and Kevin looking out towards the explosion ****before cutting to the explosion clearing to reveal OOO TaJaDol and Double ****CycloneJokerGoldXtreme erupting out of it, followed by Birth-Day and ****AccelBoost, heading right at them***

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi mo (You've been hurt by unspeakable ****pain and sadness, but…)**

***It cut to Sonic, racing across a river before barely jumping over the rest of ****it as it exploded, revealing Scourge who charged at Sonic***

**waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide (Don't say things like 'I ****can't laugh' or 'I hate people.')**

***It then but to Axl, Zane, and Leon dodging golden rings sent by Byte before ****Axl and Zane jumping into the air, using their strongest attacks, after Leon ****kicks Byte into the air by getting him in the back***

**mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara (There's meaning in ****everything that happens in the unseen future)**

***It then cut to Bit taking the lead of a charge of ENFORCERBots at the girls ****of the Freedom Fighters except for Roll, only for Den-O Wing Form to appear, ****the faint image of Roll appearing on half the Rider's body before fading as he ****began to easily fight them off***

**ima wa sono mama de ii, kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou (So stay as you are ****for now, I know there'll come time when you realize)**

***It cut to the planet's core, where Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme and Super ****Sonic collided with Core, creating a massive explosion before cutting to OOO ****Super TaToBa Combo, Luffy Monster Form, Way Big, Knuckles, and Super Sonic ****rushed at Oz with Gecko Moria in the giant zombie's stomach***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to Dark Super Sonic and OOO PuToTyra Combo fighting each other***

**You and Me, two are spoken**

***It cut to the left 'eye' of OOO shattering, revealing a Dark Super Sonic eye ****within***

**Whoa~oh! **

**Itsuka wakariaeru kara (Someday we'll understand each other.)**

***It the cut to Robotnik's eye, glowing with malevolence, before zooming out to ****revealing him standing at the end of two lines consisting of Bit, Byte, and ****Vile on one side with Hazama, Cubot, and Orbot on the other side. All of them ****stood outside of Robotnik's fortress. It then cut to Dark Super Sonic and ****PuToTyra colliding their fists with each other, creating a large explosion ****that engulfed the screen before it cut to the Straw Hats, Ben's Team, and the ****Freedom Fighters looking up at the sky***

* * *

><p>About an hour later, after Sonic, Sally, and the others-minus Miyuki, who was put in her bed in her and Tails's hut, recovered from their fight form the enemy Imagin, the Mobian was leading them towards Saito's hut.<p>

Ever since that battle with the Fusino Imagin, Sally had been wondering about that object it wanted to use on Tails. If she remembered right, Saito had called the object a 'GaiaMemory.' That rose a couple of more questions in her head.

_'How did Saito know what that thing was anyway?' _She thought before Sonic tapped her on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Yo Sal, we're almost at Saito's place," Sonic said to her.

She looked forward to see that Sonic was right, just few feet way from them was the hut Saito was staying in.

"Good," Sally nodded, "Now maybe we can find out why Saito knew about that thing those Imagin had."

"I agree with ya, Sal," Sonic agreed, "I mean, after that huge Imagin pulled out that Gaia thingy, Saito looked freaked out."

"Maybe he met someone who had something like it?" Makoto suggested.

"Maybe. But we don't know that for sure yet," Sally noted as she and the others reached the door to Saito's hut. Before she could knock on it, a voice spoke up.

**"If you're here to see Sir Saito, he is not in right now," **Sieg informed as he walked from the side of the hut.

"Sieg-san? What're you doing here?" Noel asked the Swan Imagin.

**"To answer your Question, Lady Noel, Sir Saito had me wait here to inform Sally-Hime that he is out at the moment," **Sieg replied.

"I see..." Sally noted, "Do you know when he'll be back?"

**"He shall return in a few seconds."**

"A few seconds? Ho...?" Before Miley could ask, the tune for DenLiner filled the air for a few moments before the door to Saito's hut opened, revealing the skyblue hedgehog.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, but I had to get some friends to help us out with our Imagin problem," Saito said as three more figures walked out the door with him.

"What the?-! Another me?-!" Sonic gasped as one of the figures looked like him, except he looked older and had a black fedora with the white words 'WINDSCALE' on the side on top of his head. He wore a black vest over a blue buttoned shirt and a yellow tie. He also wore black pants, black shoes, and a black belt.

The second figure looked like an older version of Tails. His head fur was alittle longer, reaching down to his neck. He wore a green sleeveless shirt under a black and white striped shirt, and green pants. He also had a strange red hairclip in his head fur. He was currently reading a green book. Had any of them looked over his shoulder, they would have seen the pages were blank.

The last figure looked like Zane, except his quills were a little bit longer. He wore a red jacket over a black shirt and red pants with black shoes. On the back of it was a flame design with the words 'Spiritual State Of Nothingness Makes Even Fire Itself Cool.'

"..." Sonic stared at his look-alike for a few moments before looking at Saito, "...This guy's not anonther one of my Evil Zone doubles, is he?"

"Nope," Saito responded before clearing his throat, "Minna, I would like to introduce to you the Narumi Detective Agency."

"Wait, these guys are detectives?" Kevin asked.

"Of course, Kevin Ethan Levin, age 17, Member of the Plumbers: Earth Division, and former Alien Tech Dealer," The Zane lookalike stated.

Kevin flinched after the Zane copy mentioned his middle name and that last part.

"...Ethan?" Sonic blinked as he looked at Kevin before he started to snicker, "Your middle name is Ethan? Oh man, that's...wait. Didn't you tell me your nickname was 'Kevin 11?'"

"...Yes," Kevin sighed before glaring at the hedgehog, who was on the verge of laughing, "You laugh and I'm going to...!"

"Kevin..." Gwen warned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"If it makes you feel any better, your Sonic's real name is..." Before the Zane lookalike could finish, Sonic quickly covered his mouth.

"Don't...you..._dare!_" Sonic grolwed to the other Zane before moving his hand off the hedgewolf's mouth. He then looked at the other Sonic, "So...you're another me, huh?"

"Yep, though I haven't gone by the name 'Sonic' in a long time, " The older Sonic replied as he cleared his throat, "Shoutarou's my name, and all cases I solve are done Hard..." He put a finger on the rim of his fedora before flicking the finger, "…Boiled. Ite!"

"Baka. We're in front of royalty, so show some respect," The Other Zane scolded the other Sonic/Shoutarou, who rubbed the spot were the Hedgewolf hit him, before bowing to Sally, "I am Terui Ryuu. My deepest apologies for Shoutaruo's behavior just now."

"Umm...It's okay," Sally nodded before the other Tails spoke.

"I'm Philip," The other Tails/Philip introduced himself as he closed his book.

"I believe you have some questions for us, right? well ask away" Shoutarou said to the group.

"Okay. So what was with that thing they wanted to use on Tails?"

"It was a GaiaMemory," Shoutaro informed, "We Kamen Riders use GaiaMemories as well, but refined to not corrupt us."

"Corrupt?" Sally repeated.

"Hai, Hime-sama," Philip informed, "The GaiaMemories are a part of the Earth itself, fragments of its memories. Lie, Bird, Invisible, Violence, Snake, and Memory are all just examples."

"Ah! The Memory one! We just fought these guys who tried to use it on Tails!" Sonic gasped.

"Another Memory Memory?" Shoutaro groaned, "Ah mou! That's just a pain!"

"Last time we had to fight someone with the Memory Memory, it became sentient and used three black coins to become a monster calling itself 'Kamen Rider Core.'"

"Kamen Rider Core?" Roll repeated.

"Don't ask. We'll explain later. Just make sure that when you hear the GaiaMemory shout out 'Memory,' keep the kid away from them," Shoutaro informed.

"R-Right," Tails nodded, gulping.

"Good. Now then, when one uses unrefined Memories, they become the Kaijin known as Dopant, Kaijin with the powers of their Memory," Philip informed as he opened a laptop, showing a human with a red GaiaMemory, "This is what happens."

'**-MAGMA-**

The human stabbed himself in the neck with the GaiaMemory. It glowed before entering its body. He let out a roar as flames and coal erupted around him. He coalesced into a visage of fear. The body was made of cooled magma while its head was lava itself, a skeleton's head floating in the center. Flames erupted from its back as it let out a distorted, demonic roar.'

"Holy..." Ben gawked.

"It gets worse. The more compatible they're with the Memory, the more likely they'll transform into a larger form," Philip continued as it changed to a Dopant resembling a T-Rex head with a skelton tail and stubby arms and legs emerging from its head.

"...Yuck..." Sonic shuddered.

"How does it go to the bathroom?" Kevin pondered.

"Kevin!" Gwen exclaimed before shuddering, "Ugh...Good going. Now I've got it stuck in my head."

'The T-Rex Dopant roared before metal encased it. The metal transformed into a mutated body of a T-Rex, the head of the T-Rex Dopant on the top. The Dopant released a deep roar and began to go berserk. A scream was heard in it as the tail had a police car attached to it by a cable, a girl resembling Sally in it with a green wooden slipper.'

"Uh..."

"That's Akiko. The schoolgirl..." Shoutaro snorted.

"You just say that because she messed with Oya-san's sign," Philip noted.

"And hits you constantly with her slipper," Terui chuckled.

"You shut up, mutt."

"What was that, rat?" Terui growled.

"I'm a Hedgehog!" Sonic and Shoutaro snapped in unison.

"You know...you look like a client we helped out with a few days ago," Philip noted as he looked at Makoto.

"Really?" the Squirrel Beastkin blinked.

"...Now that Philip mentioned it, you do look like a client we helped out," Shouttarou noted, "...If I remember right, you asked us to help you find your boyfriend, who had been kidnapped by someone who used a Black Rose GaiaMemory."

Makoto blinked at this., "Ano...If I may ask, who did my other self's Boyfriend look like?"

"If you must know..." Shoutarou started before pointing at Ben, "...He looked like him."

"Ehhh?-!" Ben gawked, a huge blush on his and Makoto's faces after they heared that.

Kevin was laughing like crazy at the look on Ben and Makoto's faces before Gwen and Tsubaki elbowed him hard in the ribs, shutting him up.

"So..." Sally started as she looked at Saito, "Any other reasons why Shoutarou, Philip, and Terui are here?"

"Wel..I figured that they might help us with our Imagin problem since the leader has a GaiaMemory," Saito replied.

Before Sally could ask anything else, someone yelled her name. She and the others turned around to See Axl running up to them with Leon.

"Sally-swan, We've got..." Leon paused when he saw Terui, "...Someone please tell me that I'm not seeing another Kaze-Baka."

"What was that, Tanuki?" Zane and Terui growled as they glared at the Raccoon.

"Enough!" Sally ordered before looking at Axl, "What's wrong?"

"I just got word that there's a group of ENFORCERBots somewhere deep in the forest," Axl explained.

"ENFORCERBots?" Shoutarou repeated.

"Mechanical soldiers that work for a Julian Kintobor, A.K.a Dr. Ivo Robotnik," Philip explained.

"How did you..." Sally began.

"Heh. This might be fun," Shoutaro smirked, "Haven't clobbered an Eggman Robot in years."

"E-Eggman?" Sonic snorted in a laugh.

"Yeah. Because he's fat and looks like an egg," Shoutaro chuckled.

"Buddy, I'm going to like knowing you," Sonic grinned.

"That's true," Philip agreed before opening his book again, "Just as soon as I finish looking something up. Have you heard about this thing called 'Eggnog?'"

"Ah mou, not again!" Shoutarou exclaimed in exasperation.

"Is this normal?" Sally whispered.

"Completely," Saito replied with Sieg giving a curt nod.

* * *

><p>"Um...Remind me what we're looking for again?" Byte asked as he, Bit, Orbot, and Cubto, now a sickly-green and his optics a magenta color, lead a group of ENFORCERBots.<p>

"Idiot, Lord Robotnik ordered us to make a sweep of the forest to find Knothole" Bit informed the large bot.

"And we Shall! For he's the Almighty Tallest!" Cubot declared before a muffin hit him in the back of the head. He slowly picked up the muffin and glared at the Group of ENFORCERbots behind him, "WHO DID THIS?-! WHO DARES TO SOIL MY PRECIOUS ROBOT HEAD WITH THIS...'PORK COW?-!'"

-THAT'S A STINKIN' MUFFIN!- An ENFORCERBot yelled from the back.

"SILENCE!" Cubot ordered.

"Great, another annoying voice chip..." Bit sighed, rolling his eyes while Cubot shouted something about reaking vengeance on the one who hit him with the muffin.

"Well...At least he's not an idiot like me with this one," Byte pointed out before Bit gave him a look.

"...You do realize that you just insulted yourself just now, right?"

"...What?"

Bit facepalmed himself while thinking, _'Why, oh why do I have to be paired with this idiot?'_

"Yo Botheads!"

"Huh?"

Bit blinked before a row of ENFORCERBots were torn down by a Spindash from Sonic. He then looked forward to see the hedgehog standing in front of him, Byte, the two-shapebots, and the ENFORCERBots with Roll, Den-O: Sword Form, Kevin, Gwen, Makoto, Luffy, Bunnie, Leon, Zane, and DiamondHead.

"Don't you know that this is a No-Bot Zone?" Sonic joked.

"Oh dear," Orbot gasped before tapping Cubot on the shoulder, "Cubot?"

"What is it Orbot?-! Can't you see I'm..." Cubot ranted before seeing the Freedom fighters standing before him, "...GAAAAHHHH! Freedom Fighters! ENFORCERBOTS, ATTACK!"

-Yes sir!- The ENFORCERBots saluted before charging at the group of heroes.

"Bring it on!" Luffy yelled.

**"Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze!" **Sword Form declared as the group charged at the ENFORCERbots.

Zane slashed two ENFORCERBots in half with his sword before ducking under a barrage of lasers from three other ENFORCERBots. He then dashed over to them at high speed before appearing behind the three bots, his sword halfway in the sheath.

"Kaze Ookami Ryu: Araguru Getsu Ga (Howling Lunar Fang)" He uttered, the ENFORCERBots exploding the minute Zane sheathed his sword.

-Surrender now, Freedom Fighter! We got you surrounded- an ENFORCERBot barked as he and five other ENFORCERBots surrounded Leon, who took out a cinnamon stick and stuck it in his mouth like a cigarette.

"...You six just made a big mistake. Party Table Kick Course!" Leon declared as he jumped onto one of the ENFORCERBots head and started spinning rapidly, kicking the other five ENFORCERBots before kicking the ENFORCERBots he was standing on.

Sword Form roared as he impaled an ENFORCERBot in the stomach before kicking it into two more, before slicing their heads of with his sword. He then elbowed an approaching ENFORCERBot in the face, breaking it in the process.

Sonic and Roll used their speed to dodge the lasers the ENFORCERBots were firing at them before runnig around them at high speed, engulfing the bots in a blue and yellow tornado, blasting them back to Robotropolis.

Kevin absorbed a nearby boulder and charged at five ENFORCERBots, his hands turning into maces, before punching two of them in the head. He then turned his hands into sledgehammers and smashed the heads of the other three ENFORCERBots.

-Uh Sir?-

-Yeah Private?- an ENFORCERBot said as the bot who asked that pointed to a charging group of Makoto's.

-Which one is the real one?- The ENFORCERBot poniting asked.

-I...I don't know! Just keep...- Before the 1st ENFORCERBots could finish, the group of Makoto's dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

-What the...?- The 2nd ENFORCERBots pondered before the real Makoto drove her fist into its face, breaking it upon impact.

The 1st ENFORCERBots was about to fire at her before the Squirrel beastkin thawked it away with her tail, sending the bot crashing into a tree.

"Gumu Gumo No...Gatling gun!" Luffy yelled as he punched ten ENFORCERbots away before kicking five more away with a stretching leg sweep, "Gumu Gumu No Whip!"

Gwen tossed a series of Mana disk at the four ENFORCERBots in front of her, destroying the bots on impact before the Anodite summoned a sheild as four more ENFORCERBots fired at her.

While the for bots reloaded their blasters, Bunnie kicked two of them on their sides, sending them crashing into a nearby boulder before blasting the other two with her arm balster.

"Thanks Bunnie," Gwen said to Bunnie.

"No problem Gwen, just...Duck!" Bunnied creid out before changing her robot arm back into Blaster mode.

Gwen ducked before the lasers from Bunnie's blaster destroyed the four ENFORCERbots behind her. DiamondHead summoned a geyser of crystal under the six ENFORCERBots standing in font of him before firing multiple diamond shards at the four behind him. The last two ENFORCERBots, who were shaking like crazy after seeing their comrades defeated so easily, were about to retreat before Sonic used spindash on them, slicing them down the middle.

"Uh Oh," Byte whimpered as Sonic and the others regrouped.

"So...you 'botheads going to leave quietly..." Sonic began.

**"...Or are we going to make you, the hard way?" **Sword Form finished, cracking his knuckles.

"GAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cubot cackled loudly, "Inferior Organic life forms! Do you believe you've already beatin us?-!"

"Uh...yeah. We pretty much destroyed all the ENFORCERBots you brought with ya," Makoto pointed out, pointing to the piles of ENFORCERBot parts surrounding the area.

"Well you're wrong!" Cubot argued before turning to Orbot, "Orbot, summon RT-55J and Einhammer!"

Orbot nodded before taking out a remote and pressing a button on it.

A whirring noise filled the air for a few moments before a spicked mace and a robotic claw shot out of the forest, aiming right at Sonic and the others.

"Woah!" Sonic yelped as he and the others rolled out of the way, the mace crashing into a nearby tree while the claw crushed another one with a strong grip.

"Yikes," Roll gulped before the mace and claw retracted bback to their original owners, who were two semi-huge robots coming out of the woods.

The first bot's body, arms, legs, and head was an army-green and yellow with the lower half of the torso a silver-white. Two red orbs were seen on the stomach area of the robot. It stared at the group with its single red optic while it cliped its large robotic-claws.

The other bot's body, arms, and legs was obsidian black while its shoulders, head, waist, and feet were a crimson-red. On its wast were two, small green orbs and a medium-sized blue orb. its head seemed akin to a Roman warrior's helmit with a curved, tan-colored blade at the top. at the end of its arms were two semi-bbig, obsidian maces. It looked at the group with its single black and yellow eye.

"Behold! Two of the Alimighty Tallest' newest creations! RT-55J and Einhammer!" Cubot declared, presenting the two bots to the group.

"...I don't know who this 'Almighty Tallest' is, but I do know that those clunkers are going down!" Sonic declared as he spindashed towards Rt-55J, who caught him with one of its calws before tossing him, hard into the others.

"Damn," Zane grunted as he and the others got up.

"That thing can throw pretty hard," Leon noted.

"Tell me about it," Sonic said, holding his left arm as he got up.

"Now then," Bit began, "You've already seen the potential Rt-55J and Einhammer could do, so you might as well tell us the location to Knothole. Otherwise we'll have to squeeze the inof out of you."

"Hmm...what's the word I'm looking for?" Sonic pondered, "...Oh yeah, no!"

"Then we do this...the hard way," Bit stated before turning to the two, huge bots, "RT-55J, Einhammer, dispose of them."

-Affermitive- Both bots replied in a low, mono-tone voice as they slowly approached the Freedom Fighters, their single optics glowing menacingly.

"Finally! Victory is ours!" Cubot cackled wildly before a white blur slammed into him, knocking the upper half of his body from the lower half.

"Cubot!" Orbot screamed before a black and gold blur knocked him over.

"I'm okay!" Cubot declared as he began to try and put himself back together, "Orbot! Orbot, where are you?-! I need my torch!"

"Who did that?" Bit asked.

"That would be Fang Memory and Xtreme Memory," a voice replied before three figures jumped down from the trees.

"Huh? I'm seeing double of the mutt and the blue guy!" Byte gawked.

"I'm not a mutt!" Zane and Terui snapped as Sonic and Shoutaro chuckled.

"Come now, this isn't the time," Philip rolled his eyes.

"Heh. That's right," Shoutaro nodded, "Ikuze, Aibou."

"Hai, Shoutaro," Philip nodded.

"What are they talking about?" Sonic asked.

Terui and Shoutaro took out two objects. Terui held up a red device resembling a red and black handles of a motorcycle. Shoutaro held up a red device with two slots. The two pressed them on their waists and silver belts emerged from them. Philip held his arms out as a second red device attached to his waist, similar to Shoutaro's. The trio took out a set of USB-like devices, one red, one purple, and one green. The center of the red had a red 'A' shaped like a speedometer. The black had a purple 'J' resembling a ghostly form. The final was a lime-green 'C' resembling wind.

**-CYCLONE!-**

**-JOKER!-**

**-ACCEL!-**

"Henshin!" Shoutaro and Philip called out.

"Hen...Shin!" Terui declared.

Philip inserted the green device into his belt. It glowed with data before vanishing. Philip collapsed as the device appeared in Shoutaro's belt. He pushed it down before putting the black device into it. Data lines began to form on his face. Beside him, Terui put the red device into his belt. He began to throttle his belt as engine noises erupted into it. Shoutaro opened up his belt, forming the two parts into a 'W.'

**-CYCLONEJOKER!-**

**-ACCEL!-**

A melody erupted from the belt of Shoutaro as nine red engines erupted around Terui in a circle. Energy engulfed the two before turning into armor. For Terui, multiple engine sounds roared as red lightning sparked onto him. They vanished as a new armor engulfed him. Standing before them all was now a figure bearing a red and silver jumpsuit. Over his jumpsuit was sleek yet bulky, scarlet and silver armor with a motorcycle theme to it. On his back was a tire while the back of his feet also had tires emerging from them. Silver attachments adorned the wheel on his back, going up a few milli-inches above his shoulders. His torso armor resembled the side of a motorcycle with a gas pump intake valve on his right bicep and a grating just below his chest, ending at his belt. He wore a red helmet with a black circle over his face, revealing a single blue optic made of multitudes of tiny, blue optics, divided into three by a silver 'A' that went a few inches above his head in a spike.

For Shoutaro, Shotaro closed his eyes and spread his arms out as shards of energy began to encase his body and a tune began to play in the air as wind began to blow wildly. What stood now was a man in armor. But his armor was green, with the wrists, ankles, and a part of his shoulder armor and chest armor was gold on the right side while the left side was black and purple, in the same pattern. A silver scarf hung from behind the right side of his neck. The helmet had red, insect-like, eyes and a sharp W-shaped antenna. The eyes flashed red, signaling the end of the transformation. Two thin sliver lines went vertically down his body.

"K-Kamen Riders!" Roll gasped, stars in her eyes.

_"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero (Now, Count up your Sins)!"_ the half-and-half Rider declared.

"Saa, furikiru ze (Now...Let's break away)!" the red Rider declared.

**"Surprised? These two are Kamen Riders Double and Accel,"** Den-O chuckled, **"Heh. Good to see you three again."**

-Likewise,- the green half of Double replied in Philip's voice, the eye lighting up.

"Eh? Philip-kun?" Roll blinked.

-Take care of my body, okay?- Double's green half asked.

Roll nodded before moving Philip's body over to the others.

Byte gulped as Double, Accel, and Den-O got into battle positions.

"Oh man, as if one of those armored guys was tough, now we got three to deal with," the crimson Reploid noted.

"HA! As if they can defeat the Almighty tallest' new weapons. "RT-55J, Einhammer, ATTACK!" Cubot ordered.

-Acknowledged- the two giant bots nodded as they slowly charged at the three Kamen Riders.

"I'll take the green one, you and Den-O take the red one," Accel ordered as he charged at RT-55J.

-Hai,- Double's green half replied.

**"Yosh! Time to show this piece of crap our Climax! Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze!" **Sword Form declared as he and Double charged at Einhammer.

RT-55J fired one of its claws at Accel, who moved to the left to dodge before leaving a series of slashes on the robots chest with his sword.

While the the green robot was recovering, Accel flicked his sword and a part of it flipped a bit, revealing a slot. He pulled out another red USB Drive-like device.

**-ENGINE-**

He inserted the device into his sword. He closed it and the blade began to rev up like an engine. Rt-55J, meanwhile, picked up a huge boulder and tossed it at Accel.

**-STEAM-**

A red energy erupted off Accel's sword before he stabbed the air. A blast of red steam roared out of the blade and destroyed the huge boulder.

**-JET-**

The blade began to glow a soft red color. He stabbed it and fired a red laser at RT-55J. The Green robot staggered back a few feet before Accel appeared behind it and fired one more, sending the machine flying into a tree.

**-ELECTRIC-**

The blade became engulfed with red lightning. He charged at RT-55J before delivering multitudes of blade strikes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Den-O: Sword Form and Double, they rolled out of the way before Einhammer could crush them with one of its maces.<p>

While the bot was distracted with the dust cloud it made, Sword Form chargwed at t from behind and delivered a powerful downward slash, sending Einhammer staggering forward before Double delivered a flying dropkick to the red bots chest.

Einhammer shook of its confusion before firing both of its maces at Double, who rolled to the left to dodge before switching the Joker Memory with a blue one.

**-CYCLONE! TRIGGER! CYCLONETRIGGER!-**

The left half of Double glowed before it turned from green to various shades of blue with the Trigger Magnum on his torso. The right half grabbed the Trigger Magnum and opened fire at Einhammer.

Einhammer staggered back a few feet before firing a crimson laser from its eye at Double, who lept up to dodge and fired more shots at the red bot.

Sword Form slashed Einhammer in the back before delivereing a rolling kick to the machines side, sending it crashing into RT-55J.

Both bots got up and fired their respective weapons at the riders they were facing, sending them flying back a few feet as sparks flowed off them.

**-CYCLONE! JOKER! CYCLONEJOKER!-**

"Kuso, these things are tougher than we thought," Accel noted before turning to Double, "We may have to step our game up to beat these thing."

Double nodded before catching the black and gold blur from before, revealing a strange, bird-shaped GaiaMemory. He removed the two GaiaMemories from his belt and put the bird into the slots. He moved them apart to reveal a red 'X' hidden within the bird.

**-XTREME!-**

Double roared out as the silver line separating the two halves erupted in a rainbow light. It moved across the two bodies until it was halfway between the head. His shoulder guards became more defined along with the two 'Ws' on the sides of the optics, forming an 'X.' A green and silver shield with four GaiaMemory slots and a sword with a GaiaMemory slot appeared in his right arm.

Accel tossed his Engine blade and Accel Memory away before holding up a blue USB device with a counter on the top. He flipped the counter to reveal a red light, a yellow light, and then a blue light.

**-TRIAL-**

Accel slid it into his AccelDriver and revved it twice.

**-TRIAL-**

A beep was heard as the red light went off. A second beep went off as the yellow light went off. Accel's body glowed before it turned yellow. A final beep was heard before the blue light went off. Blue engines appeared around Accel and shot upwards in a spin. Accel's armor shrunk a bit as it reshaped to resemble a motocross bike in theme. His helmet resembled a motocross helmet with the 'eyes' orange.

_"That's a good idea. Minna, Ikuze!" _Saito said as Den-O: Sword Form changed to Den-O: Plat Form.

A small wind blew about him as he slid the K-Taros into its place on his belt. An orange energy track shot out and grabbed something. The item shot out and into Den-O PF's hand. It was a large sword with the masks of SF, RF, AF, and FG on it. Den-O PF inserted his pass into the sword.

**-LINER FORM-**

A loud whistle caught everyone's attention before a white bullet train with a red front window charged out of a portal and dove at Den-O. The machine turned transparent, allowing it to pass through him and bringing about a new change. His bodysuit turned red with black siding as red armor with yellow spots like a train's front appeared on his chest. His helmet gained a new visor which was red and had blue, yellow, and purple decorations on it. An ornament appeared on the top of his head not unlike what bullet trains used to stay on course.

"They changed forms?-! Nobody told me they could do that!" Byte panicked.

"Shut up!" Cubot barked, "Even if they changed forms, nobody can beat RT-55J and Einhammer!"

"...And I can see this personality is also delusional," Bit noted with a sigh.

"Accel, Double, Let's finish this in one blow," Liner Form stated to the two Riders, who nodded in response.

AccelTrail pulled the device out and started to timer. He tossed it into the air as Einhammer fired one of its maces at him. AccelTrial became a blur as he shot at Einhammer. He unleashed a flurry of kicks, forming a blue energy 'T' over Einhammer, before catching the device. He stopped the counter, revealing the number 98.

**-TRIAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

"9.8-byō, sore ga omae no zetsubō made no taimu'da (9.8 seconds...Your time until Destruction)," AccelTrial stated as Einhammer exploded into junk.

**-PRISM! CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE! LUNA! MAXIMUM DRIVE! JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

**-MOMO SWORD URA ROD KIN AXE RYU GUN MOMO SWORD URA ROD KIN AXE RYUU GUN-**

_"Bicker Finallusion!"_ Double declared.

"Densha Giri!" Liner Form shouted.

_**"Still no sense!"**_ the Imagin exclaimed.

Liner Form pushed up on the lever of his blade. An orange energy track emerged from it and Liner Form jumped onto it. Four portals appeared above and at his sides, forming into four energy DenLiners, each in the color of an Imagin. Beside him, the energy of the GaiaMemories flowed into the center of Double's shield. Liner Form sliced through RT-55J before a multicolored beam erupted from the shield, impaling the machine. Liner Form and Double turned away from the machine as it exploded.

"NOOOOOO!-!-! How can this be!-? They were perfect!" Cubot screamed.

"Shall we retreat?" Byte asked.

"Run away!" Bit screamed.

"Why are you saying that? It is just the four of us that are left," Orbot pondered.

"The Tallest One shall have his vengeance upon you all! So swears Cubot!" Cubot screamed as they ran away, Bit carrying the broken machine.

**"Tch! wimps," **Momotaros snorted from Denliner.

Liner Form rolled his eyes from under his helmet as he, Double, and Accel canceled the Henshin, transforming back into Saito, Terui, and Shoutarou.

"Woah...That was awsome!" Sonic cheered as he and the others, including a now concious Philip, ran up to the three, "Aside from Saito, you gusy are way past cool!"

"'Way past cool' huh?" Shoutarou chuckled, "Man, I haven't used that phrase in a long time."

"Hai, you used to say that when..." Saito stopped, a sad look upon his face as he said that.

"...When Oya-san was still alive," Shoutaruo finished, his hat shielding his eyes as he looked down.

"Hai," Saito nodded sadly.

"...Oya-san?" Kevin blinked.

"It means Landlord in Japanese," Diamondhead responded as he transformed back into Ben.

"Hai," Makoto agreed before looking at Shoutarou, "Whoever the person their talking about is, he must have been very important to Shoutarou."

"He was," Philip spoke, "When Shoutarou was still starting out as a detective, he trained under Sokichi, the original owner of the Narumi Detective Agency."

"But that's a story that'll have to wait for another time," Terui said as he, Saito, and Shoutarou walked up to the group, "Right now, we need to head back to Knothole and Inform the Princess that the mission is acomplished."

"Hai," Roll nodded as the group headed back to Knothole.

"Wait!" Leon yelled, catching the groups attention, "I just want to know one thing."

"What is it Leon?" Gwen asked as Leon walked up to Terui.

"How did you, the Zone-double of that Spicky Mutt become a Kamen Rider?-!" Leon exclaimed in an irritated-tone.

"What was that Baka-ki?" Zane growled with Terui, the Zane-look alike not liking the way the racoon was talking about him and his Zone-double.

"You heard me Kibble breaths," Leon growled, "If anyone, including idiots like you can become Kamen Riders, then I should be one as well!"

"Fat chance," Zane snorted, "If you _were _one, then you would disgrace the name of the Kamen Riders with the way you act around women."

"Why you..."

CLANG!

"Idiot," Terui growled, a knocked out Leon under his feet, "Your just as bad as that Zone-double of yours."

"Let me guess: he was a client?" Zane asked.

"No, he was a suspect when we were trying to figure out who was using that BlackRose GaiaMemory Shoutaruo mentioned earlier."

"Yep," Philip agreed, "Akiko even hit him when he tried hitting on her."

Zane chuckled at that, "Wish I could've been there to see that."

"Never mind that, let's just head back to the village," Shoutarou spoke.

"I'm with ya. Ffter dealing with those four idiots, I'm ready for a couple of Chili-dogs," Sonic said, his stomach growling.

"Same here," Saito, Roll, and Luffy agreed.

"Best thing I heard all day," Shoutarou grinned, "I haven't had a Chili-dog in a while."

"You just had a few dozen yesterday, Aoi-baka," Terui snorted.

"What was that mutt?" Shoutarou growled at Terui, who glared back.

"You heard me rat."

"I'm a hedgehog!" Both Sonics yelled at him.

"Does this happen often, Saito-kun?" Roll asked Saito as Shoutarou and Terui argued.

"Pretty much," The Sky-blue hedgehog replied.

Unware to the group as they headed bakc to Knothole, a certain annoying Imagin was watching from the trees.

**"Uh Oh! Looks like Den-O got some help from more Kamen riders! And it looks like they use GaiaMemories! Oh boy, I bet the master won't be happy about this! Nope! Not one bit!" **The Chameleon Imagin exclaimed as he dissapated from view.

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115:Looks like the Chameleon Imagin is going to report to his boss about the two new riders. How will the Fusion Imagin respond to this? And Who is this 'Sokichi' person Philip mentioned? Guess we'll find out next time. Till then, I'm seanzilla115, and I'm signing off. Ja ne. *leaves in a portal of twilight energy*<em>

_P.S: I had big help From Gammatron in fixing the errors I made in this Chapter. He aslo helped me with a couple of scenes._

_P.S.S:Sorry! Made an Huge errors before I posted the chapter. Fixed it though, so you don't have to worry about it now._


	12. Bonus Chapter

_**Bonus Chapter: GaiaMemory Encyclopedia**_

* * *

><p><em>'This new case is troublesome. We had just been hired by our friend Den-O to help out with a problem here. It appears that five Imagin have been able to obtain an incomplete Memory GaiaMemory. Will this cause Kamen Rider Core to reappear once more?' <em>Shoutarou thought as he typed on an old-fashion typewriter,_ 'Philip and I are currently staying with this Zone's versions of ourselves. It is truly a strange Zone. Robotnik is the ruler of this world with Freedom Fighters rebelling against him. A strange wind blows in.' _

It was then that Shoutarou heard scream before a crash. He quickly got up and ran into the living room just as Sonic and Tails ran in. There lying on the floor, was Philip.

"Ah mou! Philip!" Shoutarou exclaimed, "Come on. Terui has the smelling salts."

"Right," Sonic nodded as he, Shoutarou, and Tails ran out the hut.

* * *

><p><strong>(10 minutes later)<strong>

Shoutarou waved a vile of smelling salts under Philip's nose while Sonic, Tails, Roll, Saito, Terui, Momotaros, Sally, Ben, and Makoto watched.

"Mmm..."Philip moaned as he woke up, "Shoutarou? Sonic-san? Tails-san? Roll-san? Saito-san? Terui, Momotaros? Sally-hime? Tennyson-san? Nanaya-san?

"You can just call us 'Sonic,' 'Tails,' 'Roll,' 'Saito,' 'Sally,' 'Ben,' and 'Makoto,' Philip-san," Makoto giggled.

"Oh, thank goodness that you're okay, Philip-san," Roll said as she helped Philip up.

"Looks like I lost consciousness," Philip noted.

"Be careful," Sonic advised, "You probably had a big fall."

"What happened?" Shoutarou asked bluntly.

"I was walking while reading a book…when I felt a sudden blow to the head. And then…" Philip trailed off when he saw the GaiaMemories, "Shoutarou!"

"Huh?" Shoutarou pondered when Philip picked up the yellow GaiaMemory and the red GaiaMemory.

"What is this?" Philip asked, "There's some kind of mecha inside. It looks like some kind of device."

"Huh? What are you saying?" Shoutarou pondered.

"Ano…Aren't those GaiaMemories?" Roll pondered.

"Yes, but…" Shoutarou replied.

"Maybe it's a TV remote control?" Philip guessed as he aimed the yellow GaiaMemory at a direction.

**-LUNA! LUNALUNA!-**

"A thermometer?" Philip pondered as he put the red GaiaMemory in his left armpit.

**-HEAT!-**

"Philip…"

**-HEAT!-**

"Don't tell me you forgot what a GaiaMemory is?"

"Hm? GaiaMemory?"

**-HEAT!-**

**"Yep. He forgot it,"** Momotaros noted as Philip began to line up the three GaiaMemory like dominoes.

**-LUNA!-**

"So he remembers everything except the GaiaMemories?" Sally pondered.

**-HEAT!-**

"Do you think that this calls for him to go to the Planet's Bookshelves?" Saito asked.

"The Planets Bookshevles?" Everyone-munis Saito, Shoutarou, and Philip, repeated.

"I'll explain later," the Sky blue hedgehog replied to the others.

**-CYCLONE!-**

"Possibly, Saito," Shoutarou replied, "Who knows what will happen unless Philip remembers what a GaiaMemory is."

**-LUHECYCLONE!-**

"Start a lookup in the Planetary Bookshelves," Shoutarou ordered.

"Hai," Philip nodded.

He stood up and made a small motion with his right hand, raising it upwards, while his left hand held the book. For some reason, Ben, Sally, Sonic, Tails, Roll, and Makoto thought he looked like a priest in that pose. Philip entered the Planetary Bookshelves and began to walk along the pathways. He stopped when he found a magazine. On it read 'Terebikun Kamen Rider W 100 Page Special!' while having Double CycloneJokerXtreme on the cover.

_"Hey! What are you doing, Philip?"_ Shoutarou demanded as he saw the grin on Philip's face.

"Oh, Shoutarou… Sorry. I saw something interesting…" Philip replied as he, resisting himself, put the magazine back, "…and couldn't help… So, let's start the lookup. Keyword."

_"Good. Oi, Sonic, Tails, Sally, Roll, Ben, Makoto, pay attention if you want to laern more on GaiaMemories. First is 'Cyclone Memory.'"_

_**-CYCLONE!-**_

Within seconds, a green book appeared before Philip. On it was the silver word 'CYCLONE.' Philip quickly opened it and began to read.

"'Cyclone Memory holds the memory of the wind. This is the fastest memory. It adds a wind effect to Double's attacks. From Cyclone's body comes the Windy Stabilizer. This flowing muffler.'"

_"Philip, does this ring any bells?"_

"Hmm…This seems very nostalgic."

_"Philip-kun, here's the next keyword…"_ Roll said.

**_-HEAT!-_**

_"…'Heat Memory,'"_ Roll finished as Philip got a red book with the silver word 'HEAT' on it.

"'Heat Memory contains hot memories. It allows one to generate high temperatures. This is effective against ice memories or hard memories.'"

_"The next memory will be a bit unusual,"_ Shoutarou advised.

**_"And the last two weren't?"_** Momotaros asked.

_"… … …'Luna Memory.'"_

_**-LUNA!-**_

**_"Oi!"_**

"'Luna Memory holds memories of illusions. In a word, its ability is phantasmagoric. It allows Double to stretch his body. It allows one to control the movements of objects or bullets.' Truly intriguing. By the way, how long do you think the arm can stretch? Shoutarou, Sonic, Tails, Sally, Saito, Roll, Ben, Makoto, what do you think?"

_"Oh, let's figure that out next time,"_ Shoutarou replied, _"Alright. Let's go with my Memories."_

**_-JOKER!-_**

_"'Joker Memory.'"_

"'It holds the memory of triumph. It boosts human physical ability. It changes one into a warrior of techniques. CycloneJoker's finisher is Joker Extreme. The right and left sides split and kick.'"

**_-METAL!-_**

_"'Metal Memory.'"_

"'It contains the memory of warriors. Using MetalShaft, it can create powerful blows. Metal Memory is most compatible with Heat Memory. The finisher is Metal Branding. It possesses great power, as if Double himself were blowing up.'"

_"'Trigger Memory.'"_

_**-TRIGGER!-**_

"'Trigger Memory possesses the memories of gunslingers. It uses Trigger Magnum for its specialty, long range attacks. Combined with Luna Memory, Trigger Magnum can shoot the enemy anywhere. The finisher is Trigger Full Burst. This attack fires countless energy shots,'" Philip read before 'waking up' in the real world, "Oh! I remember, Shoutarou!"

"Really?" Shoutarou pondered as Philip swiped the Trigger Memory.

"It's fun to press it a bunch of times! Look!"

Everyone began to sweatdrop at Philip.

**-T-T-T-TRIGGER! T-T-TRIGGER! T-TRIGGER!-**

"There's something more important than that!" Shoutarou barked as he flicked the side of Philip's head, "Come on. Next."

"Oh, sorry."

_"Okay, Philip, listen up,"_ Terui ordered, _"Next three are mine."_

_**=ACCEL!=**_

_"'Accel Memory.'"_

"Accel Memory, short for 'Acceleration Memory,' is the Memory of Increasing Speeds. Terui Ryuu uses this memory to transformed into Kamen Rider Accel. It's theme is primarily based upon a motorcycle and gives Accel the ability to change into his own Motorcycle. His Maximum Drive is the Rider Kick Accel Glanzer, after charging up to a point when Accel is engulfed in orange flames he executes a jumping spinning heel kick. This can be used with Kamen Rider Double FangJoker's Fang Strider to perform the Rider Twin Maximum finisher. When CycloneJoker works with Accel, it creates the Accel-Joker Extreme Rider Kick."

_"My second GaiaMemory is..."_

_**=TRIAL=**_

_"Trial Memory."_

"Trial Memory, the Memory of Speed Trials, also known as the Memory of Challenge, Challenge Memory. This causes Accel to transform into the faster AccelTrial. It is much faster than Accel's normal form, but its armor and  
>overall power is weaker as a result. It makes up for its weakness by being able to punch and kick much faster, as well as increasing his overall movement speed (running, dodging, etc.) to a great degree. Once the Maximum Drive is initiated, Accel Trial can only be used for another 10 seconds before being forcibly reverted back to human form, but the transformation is retained if the Trial Maximum Drive is successful before the 10 seconds are up. This form's Maximum Drive is the Machine Gun Spike Rider Kick, a series of of multiple kicks in a row which leave a series of energy treadmarks in the form of a T, only limited by the amount of kicks Accel uses before time runs out."<p>

_"__Good. Now for..."_

_**=ACCEL! UPGRADE: BOOST!=**_

_"Boost."_

"Boost, the upgraded form of the Accel Memory, not storing the Memories of Boosting. This transformed Accel into AccelBoost. This yellow-colored form of Accel uses the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter stolen from the Commander Dopant, which is attached over the top of the Accel Memory to increase its power output threefold. Accel Booster's most notable feature is its additional armoring compared to Accel Trial, which hides a plethora of jet boosters enabling Accel to fly with great mobility, leaving large contrails of fire due to the tripled thermal energy output. Like Accel's other forms, it can utilize the Engine Blade and perform the Booster Slasher Maximum Drive, where the Engine Blade project a large golden energy blade to slice through the  
>target."<p>

_"And now..."_

_**=ENGINE=**_

_"...The Engine Memory."_

"Engine Memory, the Memory of Engines. The Engine Memory is a Gaia Memory that gives the EngineBlade its various different powers. It is not a true Gaia Memory however, and its powers are linked to the Accel Memory. This allows the Engine Blade to have three different elemental abilities imbued in it, each based on a different type of engine: Jet which allows the Engine Blade to fire jet blades or a blade energy wave, Electric which allows the Engine Blade to do high powered electric slash, and Steam which creates a wave or wall of steam."

"That's pretty cool." Ben noted

"Heh. Ya know, I really shouldn't ask this, but..." Shoutaro began.

"Then don't," Terui rolled his eyes.

"Oi!"

"You were going to ask if you could use the Accel Memory when I'm AccelTrial to create CycloneAccelXtreme."

"...Do we even want to..." Sonic began.

"Another time for that. Next Memory, Philip!"

An electronic roar startled Roll, Ben, Sally, Tails, and Makoto. They quickly looked at the stairs to see a tiny little, dinosaur-like device jumping down them and towards Philip. It flipped and was caught by Shoutarou, revealing it to be a Gaia Memory with the top having a large dinosaur head-like attachment.

**-FANG!-**

"'Fang Memory,'" Shoutarou stated the keyword as Philip looked it up.

"'The memory of fangs. It possesses a will of its own. It protects me. Furthermore, using this Memory allows my body be the warrior instead of Shoutarou's. The finisher is Fang Strizer. The meaning of this name is unknown.'"

_"At last, our latest GaiaMemory. 'Xtreme Memory.'"_

"'Xtreme Memory allows Double to directly connect to the Earth's memory. It also lets Shoutarou and me to become one. By being connected to the Earth's memory, Double can know anything he wants.' Shoutarou!"

_"Did your pet bird help you finally remember?"_

"This Memory… was it born from an egg?"

**_"Now _that_ is a good question!" _**Momotaros agreed.

_"No it is not!" _everyone barked.

_"Oh, this guy is hopeless!"_ Shoutarou cried out.

"Hm? Tori…Tori no tama…Oh! Hahaha! Roll! Look!" Philip called as he held up an egg.

"An egg?" Ben pondered.

"Oh! It's one of the boiled eggs Mistika made last night, right?" Roll wondered.

"Hai. I slipped on this egg that rolled in here from the bento she made yesterday! I lost my memory!"

"Oh…The egg from last night," Shoutarou noted as he took it and threw it over his shoulder, "Oh well."

"'Oh well?-!' Thank goodness my memory is back, you jerk!" Philip growled.

"I get it! I get it. I apologize, partner…"

"Me too, Philip-kun," Roll bowed.

"Not!" Shoutarou grinned with a laugh as he ran off.

"Oh? You're running?-!"

"Sorry!" Shoutarou apologized before he slipped and hit his head via the egg.

"We're going to have to do this again, aren't we?" Ben sweatdropped.

"Let's hope not," Philip sighed while Terui rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115:It maybe a while befor I post the next chapter, so here's a Bonus vhapter to keep you busy for the tie being. Also, whoever is sending me those questions via Reviews, I might add the Skylanders after I learn more about them. And as for the other characters from BlazBlue, You'll have to wait and see. Anyway, Hope you enjoy the Chapter. Until next time, I'm seanzilla115 and i'm signing off. Ja ne.<em>


	13. Runaway Train

Chapter 13: Catch That Train! A Robot Rides The Rails.

_Seanzilla115:*sighs*Here's another chapter of Freedom force, even though it has a Character I really despise!_

_Saito:Calm down!_

_Seanzilla115:No way! Even though the version of him in A Different Path is okay, I can't stand him in the Comics! I mean, He's such an Asshole at times!_

_Zane:I agree with him._

_Saito:*sighs before turning to you*Seanzilla115 doesn't own anything except me, Zane and the other OCs. Gammatro owns Roll-chan._

_Seanzilla115:Enjoy the chapter, now...Cue the music while I go ranting about that character I hate!_

_Zane:*Rolls eyes*Oi._

* * *

><p><strong>Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo (You have been hurt by unspeakable <strong>**pain and sadness)**

***A roaming shot of Sonic, resting on a tree with a thinking expression of his ****face***

**kesenai kako mo seoi atteikou (Let's carry each other's indelible stains.)**

***It cut to the upper half of his body as the camera spins, revealing Luffy on ****another side of the tree, his straw hat hiding all but his eyes of the upper ****half of his face, and Ben looking at his Ultimatrix***

**ikiru koto wo nagedasanaide (Don't give up on living!)**

***The spin changed to have the trio sitting with their backs against each ****other***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to a close-up of the title in silver moving along the screen***

**tsunaida kimi no te o (I held your hand.)**

***It then appeared in the center of the screen in full color. It proceeded to ****cut through close shots of the Freedom Fighters, minus Sonic, with serious ****expressions on their faces* **

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na (Will I end up losing them someday?)**

***It cut to a blue background with white smoke billowing nearby, the Straw****Hats, minus Luffy but with Brook, all having their eyes closed as the wind****blows on their hair, white clothes, and/or fur***

**usureteyuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara (I want to protect you and your ****fading smile, so…)**

***It cut to Eiji as he stood beside a mirror, showing OOO. It cut to his hand,****holding a picture of his daughter. It then cut to an upper shot of Eiji and ****Ankh looking at each other, the possessed Doberman glaring at the blue ****hedgehog***

**hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare (Even if the resounding voice calling me ****should wither…)**

***It cut to OOO, Den-O, Accel, W, and Birth riding towards the screen with ****Makoto, Tsubaki, and Noel on the Ride Vendors with OOO and Birth along with ****Noel riding on Accel. It cut to a zooming shot of the back OOO on his Ride ****Vendor before stopping***

**tokesou kaze ni kikasaretatte (Even if the mingling winds should tell me…)**

***The camera moved ahead to show Gecko Moria and his zombies emerging from the ****ground of Gecko's ship. At the top of the mast, the Greeed and Core all jumped ****down and the Riders and girls jumped back. Core's fist hit the ground, ****creating a massive explosion***

**kimi o mitsukedasu (I will find you!)**

***The scene cut to Gwen, Ankh, and Kevin looking out towards the explosion ****before cutting to the explosion clearing to reveal OOO TaJaDol and Double ****CycloneJokerGoldXtreme erupting out of it, followed by Birth-Day and ****AccelBoost, heading right at them***

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi mo (You've been hurt by unspeakable ****pain and sadness, but…)**

***It cut to Sonic, racing across a river before barely jumping over the rest of ****it as it exploded, revealing Scourge who charged at Sonic***

**waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide (Don't say things like 'I ****can't laugh' or 'I hate people.')**

***It then but to Axl, Zane, and Leon dodging golden rings sent by Byte before ****Axl and Zane jumping into the air, using their strongest attacks, after Leon ****kicks Byte into the air by getting him in the back***

**mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara (There's meaning in ****everything that happens in the unseen future)**

***It then cut to Bit taking the lead of a charge of ENFORCERBots at the girls ****of the Freedom Fighters except for Roll, only for Den-O Wing Form to appear, ****the faint image of Roll appearing on half the Rider's body before fading as he ****began to easily fight them off***

**ima wa sono mama de ii, kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou (So stay as you are ****for now, I know there'll come time when you realize)**

***It cut to the planet's core, where Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme and Super ****Sonic collided with Core, creating a massive explosion before cutting to OOO ****Super TaToBa Combo, Luffy Monster Form, Way Big, Knuckles, and Super Sonic ****rushed at Oz with Gecko Moria in the giant zombie's stomach***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to Dark Super Sonic and OOO PuToTyra Combo fighting each other***

**You and Me, two are spoken**

***It cut to the left 'eye' of OOO shattering, revealing a Dark Super Sonic eye ****within***

**Whoa~oh! **

**Itsuka wakariaeru kara (Someday we'll understand each other.)**

***It the cut to Robotnik's eye, glowing with malevolence, before zooming out to ****revealing him standing at the end of two lines consisting of Bit, Byte, and ****Vile on one side with Hazama, Cubot, and Orbot on the other side. All of them ****stood outside of Robotnik's fortress. It then cut to Dark Super Sonic and ****PuToTyra colliding their fists with each other, creating a large explosion ****that engulfed the screen before it cut to the Straw Hats, Ben's Team, and the ****Freedom Fighters looking up at the sky***

* * *

><p><strong>(Unkown location)<strong>

-Searching...Searching...File located...Accesing...- Nicole beeped as Sally had her connected to a machine with Kevin and Gwen standing next to her, -We're in Princess-

"Good Nicole," Sally nodded before a shout from a couple of ENFORCERBots got her attention.

"She better hurry up on those files," Kevin said as he abosrbed the metals on the walls, "Otherwise we'll have a ton of ENFORCERBots on our butts."

"Hurry Nicole! We haven't much time!" Sally said to Nicole before a few screens lit up on the computer.

-Downloading. Memory requirments for this file are excessive- Nicole replied.

"I'm not suprised," Gwen noted, "If this latest project of Robotnik's is even _half _of what we've been told..."

A loud train whistle got the three's attention.

"Wait!" Sally gasped, "Is that the..."

-Very likely- Nicole responded as the train whistle filled the air again.

"Well that's just great," Kevin groaned before turning to Sally's computer, "Yo Nicole! You finished downloading that file yet?"

-Not quite Kevin- Nicole replied as Sally unplugged her, -However, I'm establishing a radio link to enable me to process on the run-

"Excellent thinking Nicole!" Sally grinned as she, Kevin, and Gwen exited the building they were in, "'Cause that's _exactly _what we have to do if we're going to _catch _this train!"

-Sally. You, Kevin and Gwen are not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?- Nicole asked in a scared tone as Sally, Kevin, and Gwen stood above a bridge, a silver and red train pasing by underneath.

She never got her answer as the three jumped off the bridge.

-Sally?-!- Nicole screamed before Sally, Kevin, and Gwen landed on one of the cars connected to the train.

"Eat your heart out Sonic the Hedgehog! Princess Sally is back in business," Sally grinned as she, Kevin, and Gwen got up.

-And her major domo Nicole is none too thrilled with this development either!- Nicole yelled, -This is foolish Princess. We came to gather information, not to go off on some wild adventure!-

"Sheesh Nicole, relax," Kevin said to the computer.

-Relax? Relax! We just jumped onto a speeding train! How can you tell me relax!- Nicole barked at him.

"Calm down Nicole," Gwen spoke "Besides, We're Freedom Fighters."

"Gwen's right," Sally agreed, "And that means we have to be ready for anything at moments notice."

-That doesn't mean operating without a back-up!-

"We aren't, and you of all 'people' should know that," Sally responded as she, Kevin, and Gwen snuck into the car they were on as the train drove off to who knows where.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Knothole, Rotor stood in front of a computer in the war room with Sonic, Tails, Antione, Saito, Clover, Roll, Ben, Tsubaki, Axl, and Makoto. On the computer was a overhead shot of the train Sally, Kevin, and Gwen were on.<p>

"The princess, Kevin, and Gwen are on the move, fellas!" Rotor said as the train moved out of Robotropolis, "Robotnik must be shipping his new machine ahead of schedule!"

"Well spill! what's this new robot called?" Sonic asked.

"We don't know yet," Tsubaki answered, "However, we found out that this new robot is meant to mantain Robotnik's control over the western portion of the contenent."

"Right," Clover nodded, "And our special agents in Robotroplois have been compelling information on this one for some time. And Sally thought it was worth going in and personally checking it out."

"And with Nicole, Kevin, and Gwen to assist, she had a better chance of getting us the additional information we need to deal with this latest threat," Saito finished as Rotor opened the door to the hanger.

"Just give me the info on where Sal is..." Sonic began as he ran off, "...And I'm off!"

"Sonic, wait!" Tails yelled.

"Too late! Everybody, to the hanger!" Rotor ordered as he and the others headed towards the hanger.

* * *

><p>"All aboard, everyone!" Rotor ordered as they began to get into the Avalon.<p>

"Wait a minute! Zis is not our plane!" Antione noted, seeing the interior had become more comfortable and advanced.

"We've been modifying it," Franky replied as Rotor nodded.

"All ze time I zay...zis is no way to run an airline!" Antione sighed as they took off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the train, Sally, Kevin, and Gwen had just entered the car containing the machine Robotnik was transporting before stopping.<p>

"Guy's, will you look at that..." Sally gasped as she, Kevin, and Gwen looked at the robot in front of them.

The Robot was semi-huge and had acid green and yellow armor. On its shoulders were two, huge spikes while the left shoulder had a 'Sigma' symbol on it. in place of hands were claws with blasters inside them. On the left side of its chest was a medium-sized, red orb. It's feet were white and had claws at the heel. and Finally,the head seemed akin to a snake with a small, red orb in its mouth while its eye was a pale-blue.

"Yeesh. Forget about the stick, someone hit this thing with the whole ugly tree," Kevin said, noting how ugly the machine was, as Sally took out Nicole.

"Nicole, is there anything in Robotnik's files about this machine?" Sally said, unaware of a shadowed fiugre creeping up on her.

-Scanning...-Nicole replied, -Sensors are in an extreme state of flux due to a dampening field of unkown origin-

"What your saying then, is that something is interferi...MMMPPHHH!" Sally Mufled as someone grabbed her from behind.

-Sally!- Nicole gasped, getting Kevin and Gwen's attention.

They looked to see a Mobian skunk holding Sally. He was well-built with midnight-blue eyes and a blue nose. His feet were covered in purple boots as were the gloves on his right hand. On top of his glove was the forest-green crossbow. His neck was covered by a green ascot while he had purple straps on his body with ammunition on them.

"I think we've located the source of the interference," Gwen noted as she and Kevin glared at the Skunk holding Sally.

* * *

><p>"There's my target, the Robuttnik express!" Sonic grinned as he approached the Train Sally, Kevin, and Gwen were on at high speed, "It's chugging along at a rad pace, but it hasn't a chance of outracing me...as the ol' hedgehog struts his stuff!"<p>

Just as he was about to jump on, a laser from a ENFORCERBot standing on top of one of the train's cars zapped him, knocking him unconcious as the Train moved away.

* * *

><p>"Geoffrey St. John!" Sally gasped as the skunk removed his gloved hand from her mouth.<p>

"Well, I'm not Sonic the Hedgehog, luv! At least, not since the last time I checked, that is."

"Who's this guy?" Kevin asked, 'And how can I use this to joke at her and Sonic?'

"This is Geoffrey St. John, part of the resistance," Sally informed, "Geoffrey, your spy networks must know about these two."

"But of course, luv. The red head is Gwen Tennyson while the other bloke is Kevin Ethan Levin," the skunk informed.

"Now that we've taken care of that, what was with strong-arming me? I thought we were friends."

"And I thought we were more," Geoffrey smirked as he kissed the squirrel/chipmunk, making Gwen's eye twitch a little as Kevin began to think of so many cracks at Sonic and Sally...mainly Sally.

"This is not the right time for that!" Sally barked as she pushed him back, "We have a job to do!"

"So do I," Geoffrey shrugged.

"You still haven't answered her question. And we might get the wrong idea if you don't answer," Kevin smirked as he put a hand on the robot and had his body coated in its armor.

"Simply put, bloke, me an' the lads are here to put the kibosh on dingo over here!" Geoffrey replied before jerking a thumb at the robot, "After all, He's _not _just any _ordinary _mechanoid Robotnik's sending out to _our _neck of the woods. He's a _tiger _of deadlier strips!"

* * *

><p>"Oooh. Which way was that locomotive going?" Sonic moaned as he regained conciousness, "Wait! that <em>wasn't<em> any train that zapped me, more like anENFORCERBot's laser! Still a bit woozy from the blast, too! (sigh)Guess this _isn't _going to be as _easy _as I thought."

Just as he was about to leave, he notices the Avalon.

"Hey! It's the Avalon! Maybe I can get the guys attention," Sonic said before yelling and waving at the plane, "HEY! GUYS!"

* * *

><p>"Eh?" Franky blinked before seeing Sonic down below from the cockpit with Antione and Saito,"Oi! It's blue-bro!"<p>

"And ee's waving at us!" Antione noted.

"Lower the rope ladder, Antione!" Saito ordered, "We'll pick him up along the way!"

"Oui!" Antione saluted before lowering the rope ladder from one of the Avalon's doors.

* * *

><p>Sonic saw the Rope ladder and got ready to grab it.<p>

"Ready...set...Grab!" Sonic yelled as he grabbed the rope ladder, "It's time to juice, fellas!"

"You got it, Blue-bro!" Franky yelled from the Avalon as it flew in the same direction the train left in.

After a few minutes, Sonic noticed something on the ground.

"Hey now! Lookee what we got here!" Sonic noted as he spotted the train a few feet away from the Avalon, Take me in closer, Franky!"

"Gotcha, blue-bro!" Franky nodded as he moved the Avalon closer to the train.

"We're just about there!" Sonic said as the plane was a few feet above the last car of the train, "I'll have to _time_ my jump _perfectly_!"

"Are you Crazee?-!-!" Antione screamed, "You could get killed, you fuel!"

"Now come...wait, what was that last word?" Franky asked, not understanding that last word Antione said.

"Fuel, I said Fuel," Antione answered, only for Franky to give him a blank look, "...A Fuel is is a stupid person."

"Oh! You mean a fool, ferret face!"

"Oui, that is what am I to be saying. and I am not ze face of the ferret!"

"Antione's right Sonic, you could get killed if you attempt something like this!" Tsubaki said to the blue hedgehog from the plane.

"Heh, wouldn't _that _make Robuttnik's day, huh?" Sonic smirked.

* * *

><p>"By the way, <em>where<em> are your _men?_" Sally asked Geoffrey.

"They're up front, about to stop the train," The skunk answered before the train caem to a complete halt, sending both mobians, Kevin, and Gwen crashign into the floor.

"A little _too _much pressure on the brakes, wouldn't you say?" Kevin groaned as the four slowly got back up.

"Sorry bloke," Geoffrey apologized before the machine behind them started moving "Criminy! They must've triggered a fail-safe when they cut the power! Th' bloke's been activated!"

"Crap," Kevin groaned, "Any recommendations, Nicole?"

-I suggest a stratigic withdrawal until sufficent back-up has arrived- Nicole responded.

"Somehow Nicole..." Sally began as the robot stood above the group, "...I just _don't_ think that's a viable option."

-Facing overwhelming odss doesn't seem brilliant to me either- Nicole agreed.

* * *

><p>"Okay..." Sonic said as he took a deep breath, ready to jump unto the train, "One...two..."<p>

"Sonic!" Tails yelled as he flew down to Sonic, grabbing the hedgehog's hands "No need to jump, not when you can fly 'Air Tails!'"

"Thanks, little bro," Sonic grinned as he and Tails flew down to the train.

"No way am I missing this," Franky grinned as he got up from his seat, "Oi! take the wheel, ferret face!"

"What?-!" Antione screamed as he took the controls.

"Geronimo!" Franky yelled as he lept off the plane, right onto the train.

"Ahh! Fran..." Saito began before Momotaros took over.

**"Cyborg-Yaro! Don't think your taking all the fun!" **M-Saito snapped, **"Henshin!"**

**-SWORD FORM-**

**"Ore...Sanjou!" **Sword Form posed before leaping off the plane.

"Matte!" Roll gasped before Ben transformed into Big Chill.

"Big...Chill," The moth alien duttered before looking at the hedgefox and Makoto, "Roll, Makoto, get on."

The two nodded as they grabbed both of Big Chill's arms before the Necrofrigian flew off the Avalon to join Sonic, Franky, Den-O, and Tails.

Speaking off the blue hedgehog and two-tailed fox, Tails had just dropped Sonic off on one of the train's cars.

"Now that's what I call teamwork, big guy!" Sonic grinned.

"Thanks Sonic," Tails said as he flew back to the Avalon, "Good luck!"

Sonic nodded before hearing something land behind him. He turned aronud to see Franky and Sword Form, the latter landing face first.

**"Ite..." **Sword Form groaned as he got up.

"Yeesh. now that _had_ to hurt," Franky noted.

**"Of course it did, you Cyborg-yaro!" **Sword Form barked, shaking a fist at him.

"Oi~!"

Sonic, Franky, and Sword Form looked up to see Big Chill approach them with Roll and Makoto in his arms.

"Ben? What're you, Roll, and Makoto doing here?" Sonic asked as the Necrofrigian landed in front of the three before turning back into Ben.

"Well...we followed Franky and Momotaros after they jumped off the Avalon," Makoto responded.

"Really?" Sonic blinked before turning to the Cyborg and Kamen rider, "Heh. And Sal tells me I'm reckless."

"Never mind that right now blue-bro! We got to find Princess-sis and scrap that 'Bot Robozo made!"

"Gotcha! Now let's...Woah!" Sonic yelped as a clawed hand tore through the roof of the car, revealing the same robot Sally and her team encountered.

"_Something tells me Rotor didn't tell us _everything _about this one," _Saito noted as they group got ready to face the bot.

"How come we never get the easy jobs?" Sonic sighed as he, Sword Form, and Franky charged at the robot.

-**Ssssss****urrender Freedom Fighterssssssss. Resssssssisssssstancccccce is futile againssssssssst Raider Killer- **The Robot, now dubbed Raider killer, hissed as he knocked the three into the car.

"Sonic-san!" Roll gasped as she, Makoto, and Big Chill chased after the three

"This just _doesn't_ seem to be my day," Sonic groaned, unaware that he, Franky, and Sword Form landed in front of Sally and her group.

"Sonic!" Sally gasped as she ran up to the hedgehog to see if he was alright.

"Sally-hime!"

The Princess looked up to see Roll, Makoto, and Ben land behind Sonic, Franky, and Sword form.

"Another Trainee of your's, perhapes?" Geofrrey asked, not recognizing Sonic.

"Trainee?-!" Sonic growled before glaring at the skunk, "Who does...?"

"Hold it!" Sally ordered as a noise got everyone's attention, "What's that sound?"

"Will you look at that!" Geoffery gasped as evryone saw Raider Killer's legs transform into spider-like legs, "Th' Bucket of bolts is changing, transforming into some new configuration."

"There's _more_ to him then meets the eye!" Sonic gasped.

'_Did Sonic just make a Transformers reference?' _Ben and Kevin thought in unison.

* * *

><p>"Don't get too close, Antione! We don't know what we're dealing with!" Tsubaki ordered as she, Rotor, Axl, Tails, and Antione saw Raider Killer on top of the train.<p>

"What do you mean?-! I know zomething bad when I see it!" Antione screamed before two, mechanical tentacles grabbed the planes wings, "See?-! I told you! I know bad when I see it!"

* * *

><p>"Oi! Let go off my ship, you bucket of bolts!" Franky snapped as he aimed his left arm at Raider Killer.<p>

"Wait, Franky! let me take care of it," Sonic said before Geoffrey pushed him aside.

"Get back, Sonic the hedgehog, and watch a real professional at work!" The skunk stated as he aimed a red blaster at Raider Killer.

"That'll be the day _you _could teach _me _a trick or two, Clyde!" Sonic growled at him. He was starting to really hate this skunk.

"That's enough, you two!" Gwen snapped," Honestly, this isn't the time for you to fight eachother."

"Gwen's right! We've got to save our fellow Freedom fighters from Raider Killer!" Sally pointed out as said machine pulled the Avalon closer to the train.

"Unless I hear a better idea, I'm ready to cut lose!" Soinc stated, ready to tear Raider Killer a new one.

"I'm with Blue-bro! No one messes with my ship and gets away with it!" Franky added.

"Not just yet! My mates _need _more time to reach their objective!" Geoffrey argued.

"We can't wait too long, or Raider Killer might bust up the whole train and _us _along with it," Sally pointed out.

-Better to take the right action than to act hastily, Princess- Nicole spoke.

"We're open to suggestions, Nicole!" Sally snapped, ticked off that Nicole didn't say anything before Raider Killer started transforming.

-I've been going through the files we downloaded, and I've learned that Raider Killer has two major weak points- Nicole explained, -One: It can only react to a given situation. It cannot anticipate actions. For example, it reconfigured itslef from a program it used from another robot called the Dynamic-3000, letting it change from one form to another as a reaction to an attack from multiple opponents. Two: conferming the information Rotor recieved from our agents, it can be deactivated with an electronic pulse scrambler plugged into its processing unit, which is located on the back of Raider Killer's neck. Once inserted, all shutdown systems within its mainframe can be engaged. therefore, you must exploit the first weakness in order to take advantage of the second-

"Got it, Nicole. Now we...Ahh!" Sally gasped as one of Raider Killer's tentacles grabbed her by her arm and lifted her out of the train.

"Sally-hime!" Makoto and Roll gasped.

"Hang on Sal! I'll take care of tall, gruesom, and spidery!" Sonic said as he prepeared to go after her.

"Move over, mate! your not quick enough!" Geoffrey argued as he pushed Sonic out of the way and brought out the same blaster from before, "What's needed here is more action, less talk!."

"...Okay, anybody else beside me starting to hate this guy's attitude?" Kevin whispered to Franky, Sword Form and Ben, who nodded in response, "Good, I didn't want to be the only one."

"Kevin," Gwen scolded him quietly.

"Well, If _you_ don't mind, and even if you _do_, It's time _you_ learned _this _is the _big leagues,_ fella!" Sonic snapped as he was about to strike Raider Killer with Franky, Kevin, and Sword Form, until the robot zapped all four of them with a short electrical blast, "...Ow."

"Sonic-san!" Roll gasped as she, Makoto, Gwen, and Ben ran up to see if they were alright, "Daijoubu?"

"Yeah..." Sonic answered before twitching a little, small sparks flowing off him, "I'm fine."

"Ahem!" Geoffery cleared his throat, getting the others attention, "As _I _was saying...never send a _pup_ to do a _grownup's _job!"

He fired the orb that was connected to the blaster at Raider killer before the orb exploded, reveala net with a few bolas attached to it. When the net connected with Raider killer, the bolas let out a huge electric shock to the robot. Geoffery smirked before Raider Killer, not even affected by the shock it recieved, ripped the net off with ease.

"Blimey! The bolas didn't pack enough juice!" Geoffery gasped, "We need something with a stronger charge!"

"Heh. Don't have the same _get-up-'n'-go _that some of us have, huh?" Sonic smirked.

Before Sonic could retort, one of Raider Killer's legs pierced the roof of the car and attempted to stab at the group.

"Woah!" Sonic yelped as he and the others rolled out of the way.

"I don't think its to happy with us!" Geoffery yepled, dodging another strike from above.

"Ya think?" Sonic asked sarcasticaly.

"Enough you two!" Gwen snapped, "We need to get to the roof! Now!"

"But Gwen..."

"NOW!"

"Okay!" Sonic and Geoffery yelped in unison before they headed towards the door leading to outside.

_'Yikes! Gwen's mad,' _Ben thought, knowing how scary his cousin can be when she's angry, and he probably knew why. Ever since Sonic and Geoffery first met, the two had almost been at eachothers throats, which he guessed it was starting to annoy Gwen. He dismissed that thought for now as he and the others followed the hedgehog and skunk.

* * *

><p>When they reached the top of the car, Sonic and the others saw Raider Killer hold Sally captive in one of its tentacles while trying to drag the Avalon down.<p>

"Dude, I can think of som many Japanese Tentacle joke by watching this," Kevin snickered.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked before Kevin whispered it into Gwen's ear, "...That is sick, Kevin."

"Which is why I'm not going to use any of them."

_"Friendly_ sort, isn't it? I hate t'be a killjoy, Mate, but we're really leaving ourselves out in the open!"

"In me knapsack is something Rotor anticipated we'd need," Sonic explained as he took out a small device, "This little dohickey should scramb;e that 'bots electronics, and rattle him, big time!"

"You guys stand ready. We'll distract him," Ben ordered before activating his Ultimatrix, turning into a tall, muscular, red-skinned, four-armed and four-eyed alien in lack and gold, "FourArms! Hey...I didn't even know I had that still in here."

"Less talking, more 'bot bustin'," Kevin ordered as he absorbed part of the train's metal into him.

"Let's go!" Franky decalred as he posed.

**"Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!" **Sword Form roared.

"Let's see if the Raider can play _spinball _my way!" Sonic declared as he spindashed one of Raider Killer's legs.

He then cut the tentacle holding Sall, who gasped as she started to fall before Geoffery caught her.

"Fancy meeting you here, Princess," Geoffery smirked before Gwen summoned a barrier, blocking more of Raider Killer's tentacles.

"Not sure if Sal has gone from the frying pan and into the fire, but it's a no brainer _we _have!" Sonic thought outloud before he and Sword Form dodged a blast from one of Raider Killer's claws as Four-Arms and Franky wrestled with the bot's tentacles, '_Come on Rotor! We can use a new trick about now!'_

* * *

><p>"Remember those modifications we mentioned earlier, Antione?" Rotor asked.<p>

"Oui, Mon Ami."

"Attention everyone that's still one the plane, brace yourselves! Antione, move the 'Convert' Switch from Horizontal Flight to Vertical Flight. This will allow us to draw attention away from Sonic and the others. Now accelerate on the thrusters, Antione!"

Antione nodded nervously before pressinga button on the console.

* * *

><p>Outside, The Avalon's thrusters started shifting until they were facing downwards. after a few moments, the thruster roared as the Avalon started to upll away from Raider Killer, moving the machine in the process.<p>

* * *

><p>"More power! Keep Raider Killer's attention on us!" Rotor ordered as the Avalon continued to struggel against Raider Killer.<p>

"There it is! 'X' marks the spot!" Sonic grinned as he saw Raider Killer's weak spot, "Ben! Toss me!"

"You got it!" FourArms nodded as he picked Sonic up and tossed him at Raider Killer.

"Bull's eye!" Sonic cheered as he inserted the divice into the 'bots neck, causing the machine to short out, "I wish I could say I'm sorry to hit'n' run, but somehow, I don't think you'd buy that!"

**"Good job Aoi-yaro, but I'll take it from here!" **Sword Form stated as he swiped the Rider Pass over his belt.

**-FULL CHARGE-**

**"Hissatsu! Ore no Hissatstu waza...part 2!" **Sword Form declared.

The blade on his Sword flew off before the Kamen Rider made a few motions in the air, the blade following where Sword Form slashed, cutting Raider Killer in the process. Sword Form made one last motion before the blade split Raider Killer down the middle, the machine exploding into scrap metal in the process.

* * *

><p>"It won't be long before Robotnik discovers he's lost another one. But until he does, we might as well make the most of it," Sally stated as Franky, Rotor, and Sonic carried a few supplies from the train to the Avalon, the hedgehog glaring at Geoffery the rest of the way.<p>

"I was thinking the same, luv. The train's still usefull to us. We can make use of its equipment and supplies" Geoffery nodded before kissing Sally again, Making Sonic and Gwen's left eye's twitch, "Until we meet again, princess."

"I don't think Sonic's going to like this," Tails noted.

"I fail to see what she sees in zat commanair! Her taste in men, it leaves a lot to be desired," Antione scoffed.

"Maybe she likes guys with accent like St. Johns," Kevin shrugged, "And from what I'm seeing, its working for him."

"Come one Kevin, you can't be serious," Ben spoke with Saito nodding in agreement.

Kevin was about to say something before seeing Geoffery approach Makoto and Roll. making the teen give teasing smirk, "Oh really? You and Saito may want to take a look."

Both blinked before seeing Geoffery standing in front of the two girls.

"Oh, and I almost forgot," Geoffery said as he pulled out two roses from nowhere, "A gift, for somone who's as beautiful as the princess."

"Oh! um...uh..." Makoto and Roll blushed before taking the roses from the skunk.

"Uh...Ano...Arigatou, Seoffery-san," Roll said, still blushing.

"H...Hai," Makoto nodded, her cheecks bright red.

Ben and Saito's left eye twitched before seeing Geoffery going into the train.

Kevin saw this and smirked, thinking of all the jokes he could use on Ben and Saito, adding them to the jokes he could use on Sonic and Sally, mainly Sally.

"We're all packed and ready to go, Rotor!" Sonic said as he handed Franky the last piece of Cargo he lifted from the train. He then looked over at Sally, "Oh, hi, Sal!"

"Hi Sonic," Sally greeted, ignoring the small glare he was giving her, "I guess we should get on board then, huh?"

"Yeah right..." Sonic grumbled as he and the others headed into the Avalon. Before he could get on, a thought poped up into his head, _'Wait a minute! She's trying to get me jealous over some geek with a beret! Well...two can play at that game!'_

"Sonic?" Ben spoke, snapping the blue blur out of his train of thought, "You okay?"

"Yeah...just thinking of something is all," Sonic replied as he and Ben were the last to board the Avalon before the plane started flying off into the sunset.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the five enemy Imagin were standing in a circle, the Fusion Imagin looking down at his minions.<p>

**"Now then, do you all remember the plan?"** The Fusion Imagin asked them.

The Chameleon Imagin was about to say something before the Scorpion Imagin shot a glare at it, shutting it up.

**"Yes, master,"** The Crab and Shrimp Imagin nodded.

**"Excellent,"** The Fusion Imagin grinned darkly before looking at the setting sun, **"When the sun rises again, we begin our mission to retrieve that brat's Desire!"**

The other four Imagin roared in unison, not wanting to fail their master again.

The Fusion Imagin turned around while the other four Imagin chanted its name, a dark grin on his face as he looked at the Memory Memory, a faint dark flame on it. **_'And...the beginning of the end of this miserable world.'_**

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115:*gulps* hoo boy, lloks like ht Fusion Imagin was planning something while Sonic and the others were tking care of that robot. but the question is...what's it scheming? What is Tails' Desire? and Why are the five enemy Imagin so gung ho in going after it? I guess we'll find out next time in the first part of the final parts of this arc. 'till then, I'm seanzilla115, and I'm signing off. Ja ne.*leaves n a portal of dark and light energy*<em>

_P.S:I have a continues voting poll pu on my profile page. Check it out and vote. Oh, and please leave a review._

_P.S.S:To whoever's leaving me those reviews, I might not add the Skylanders if you keep leaving me those reviews about them and other random questions! alos, I's not that big a fan of Sgt. frog so I'm not going to add it. I already got this story planned out so I know who's going to appear. If anything new comes up, __I might add it._

_P.S.S.S:Sorry. I had to fix some mistakes. They should be fixed by now._


	14. The Plans to End it All

Chapter 14: K: Abducted Tails! The Plans to End it all.

_Seanzilla115:Hey people, I'd like to tell you that this is part 1 of the final parts of the CORE arc. Expect some comedy from a certain annoying enemy Imagin at the begining. after that, that's when things start to get serious. now then...Ellie?_

_Ellie:Hai. Seanzilla115 doesn't onw anything except me and the other OCs. Gammatron owns Roll Cyber Sakurai._

_Seanzilla115:Thank you, Ellie-chan. now then, let's start!_

* * *

><p>-Fire!- an ENFORCERBot ordered as a group of them fired at Sonic and W: CycloneJoker, who rolled out of the way before the laser could hit them. Nearby, a army-green Mobian Chameleon with a few black spots was watching the hedgehog and Two-In-One Rider with curiousness in his eyes.<p>

"Man..." Sonic yawned as he stretched, "Don't these guys ever learn?"

_"Maybe they were made stubborn or something," _Philip's side of W shrugged, _"Shoutarou, I suggest we use LunaTrigger to finish this group of ENFORCERBots off."_

_"Agreed," _Shoutarou's side replied before W replaced the Cyclone and Joker Memories with the Luna and Trigger Memory.

**-LUNA! TRIGGER! LUNATRIGGER!-**

W's left side was now in Trigger mode while his right was now yellow and gold. W grabbed his TriggerMagnum and fired it into the air, releaseing a gold enrgy shot inot the air.

-Don't think that'll...- the lead ENFORCERBot couldn't finish as W blasted its head off by a curved shot from the Trigger Magnum.

-Sir!- the other ENFORCERBots gasped before glaring at W.

-You'll pay for that!- an ENFORCERBot snarled as he and the other ENFORCERBots fire at the Kamen Rider, who dodged each shot easily.

Sonic was about to do a spindash at the bots before W blocked him.

_"Let su finish them off, Sonic," _Shoutarou said before W pulled out his Trigger Memory and inserted it into his TriggerMagnum.

**-TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

**"Trigger Full Burst!" **W declared before he fired multiple, crecent-shaped lasers at the ENFORCERBots, each one exploding into junk until none were left.

"Heh. That was easy," Sonic grinned, even though he didn't finish the ENFORCERBots.

_"Hai," _Shotarou agreed, _"Though, don't you..."_

"That was Cool!"

Both sonic and W turned to see the Mobian chameleon running up to them.

"Wow! That was, like, the coolest thing I've ever seen! And I've seen a lot of cool stuff before!" The Mobian chameleon exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

_"Um...thanks," _Shoutarou's side of W sweatdropped before the Chameleon turned to Sonic.

"Hey, You're one of the Freedom Fighters, right?" the chameleon asked the hedgehog.

"..." Sonic nodded, feeling a little creeped out at how the mobain was staring at him.

"Cool! Hey, Hey, do you think you can take me to Knothole? I want to meet the other Freedom fighters!"

"Um...Sure," Sonic replied as W transformed back into Shoutarou. the Zone double of Sonic narrowing his eyes at the mysterious chameleon.

"Sweeto!" The chameleon grinned excitedly, "Let's go!"

"Y...yeah," Sonic nodded as he, Shotarou, and the chameleon left the area.

Unknown to Sonic and Shotarou, the chameleon had a dark smirk on his face as a shadowed figure watched the three walk away.

**"Perfect," **the shadowed figure grinned as it walked out, revealing that it was the Fusion Imagin, **"The beginning of the end...begins now."**

* * *

><p><strong>Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo (You have been hurt by unspeakable pain and sadness)<strong>

***A roaming shot of Sonic, resting on a tree with a thinking expression on his face***

**Kesenai kako me seoi atteikou (Let's carry each other's inedible stains.)**

***It cuts to the upper half of his body as the camera spins, revealing Luffy on another side of the tree, his straw hat hiding all but his eyes of the upper half of his face, and Ben looking at his Ultimatrix***

**Ikiru koto wo nagedasaide (Don't give up on living!)**

**Woah~oh**

***It cut to a close up of the title in silver moving along the screen***

**Tsunaida kimi no te o (I held your hand)**

***It then appeared in the center of the screen in full color. It proceeded to cut through close shots of the Freedom Fighters, minus Sonic, with serious expressions on their faces***

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na (Will I end up losing them someday?)**

***It cut to a blue background with white smoke billowing nearby, the StrawHats, minus Luffy but with Brook, all having their eyes closed as the wind blows on their hair, white cloths, and/or fur***

**Usureteyuku egao to kimi we mamoritai kara (I want to protect you and your fading smile, so...)**

***It cut to Eiji as he stood beside a mirror, show OOO. It cut to his hand, holding a picture of his daughter. It then cut to an upper shot of Eiji and Ankh looking at each other, the possesed Doberman glarin at the blue hedgehog***

**Hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare (Even if the resounding voice calling me should wither...)**

***It cut to OOO, Den-O, Accel, W, and Birth riding towards the screen with Makoto, Tsubakim and Noel and Ride Vendors with OOO and Birth along with Noel riding on Accel. It cut to a zooming shot pf the back of OOO on his Ride Vendor before stopping***

**Tokesou kazr ni kikasaretatte (Even if the mingling wind should tell me...)**

***The camera moved ahead to show Gecko Moria and his zombies emerging from the ground of Gecko's ship. At the top of the mast, the Greeed and Core all jumped and the Riders and girls jumped back. Core's fist hit the ground, creating a massice explosion***

**Kimi o mitsukedasu (I will find you!)**

***The screen cut to Gwen, Ankh, and Kevin looking out towards the explosion before cutting to the explosion clearing to reveal OOO TaJaDol and W CycloneJokerG****oldExtreme erupting out of it, followed by Birth-Day and AccelBoost, heading right at them***

**Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi mo (You've been hurt by unspeakable pain and sadness, but...)**

***It cut to Sonic, racing across a rivr before barely jumping over the rest of it as it exploded, revealing Scourge who charged at Sonic***

**Waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide (Don't say things like 'I can't laugh' or 'I hate people.')**

***It then cut to Axl, Zane, and Leon dodging golden rings sent by Byte before Axl and Zane jumped into the air, using their strongest attakcs, after Leon kicks Byte into the air by getting him in the back***

**Mienai mirai ni okoro koto subete ni imi ga aru kara (There's meaning in everything that happens in the unseen future)**

***It then cut to Bit taking lead of a charge of ENFORCERBots at the girls of the Freedom Fighters except for Roll, only for Den0O Wing Form to appear, the faint image of Roll appearing on half the Rider's body before fading as he began to easily fight them off***

**Ima wa sono mama de ii, kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou (So stay as you are for now, I know there'll come time when you realize)**

***It cut to the planet's core, where W CycloneJokerGoldExtreme and Super Sonic collided with Core, creating a massive explosion before cutting to OOO Super TaToBa, Luffy Monster Form, Way Big, Knuckles, and Super Sonic rushing at Oz with Gecko Moria in the giant zombie's stomach***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to Dark Super Sonic and OOO PuToTyra Combo fighting eachother***

**You and Me, two are spoken**

***It cut to the left 'eye' of OO shattering, revealing a Dark Super Sonic eye within***

**Whoa~oh**

**Itsuka wakariaeru kara (Someday we'll understand each other.)**

***It then cut to Robotnik's eye, glowing with malevolence, before zooming out to reveal him standing at the end of two lines consisting of Bit, Byte, and Vile on one side with Hazama, Cubot, and Orbot on the other side. All of them stood outside of Robotnik's fortress. It then cut to Dark Super Sonic and PuToTyra colliding their fist with each other, creating a large explosion that engulfed the screen before it cut to the StrawHat's, Ben's Team, and the Freedom Fighters looking up at the sky***

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Sally began as Sonic, Shotarou, and the chameleon stood in front of her, Bunnie, Saito, Roll, Zane, Ellie, Ben, Makoto, Tsubaki, Noel, Clover, Nami, Gwen, and Terui, "This chameleon saw what you and Shotarou did and wanted you to take him to meet us?<p>

"That's right, Sal," Sonic nodded as the chameleon stared at the other Freedom fighters with stars in his eyes.

"SWEETO! I'm actually meeting the Freedom Fighters! Again, SWEETO!" The Chameleon exclaimed excitedly, not noticing Saito's left eye twitching when he said 'Sweeto.'

Terui, Shotarou, Zane, and Kevin narrowed their eyes at the mysterious chameleon.

"You okay, Nii-san?" Ellie asked her brother.

"The're something about that chameleon that rubs me the wrong way," Zane replied.

"Same here," Kevin nodded in agreement with Terui, "I mean, the guy was there when Sonic and W were fighting ENFORCERBots? Yeah, that's _pretty_ suspicious if you ask me."

"Let's worry about that later, Kevin. Right now we need to discuss about that report we recieved," Sally stated before turning to the chameleon, "You can look around the village until we're done."

"SWEETO!-!" the chameleon grinned excitedly as he left the group at high speed.

Saito's left eye twitched again after the chameleon said that word again. Roll noticed this and looked at him

"Ano...Saito-kun?

"Hai?" Saito said, wondering what's on Roll's mind.

"Why did your left eye twitch everytime that chameleon said 'Sweeto?'"

"..." Saito sighed, "It's because it reminds me of a very, perverted old man I ran into when I visited this one Zone."

Everyone gave Saito a look after he said that.

"...Y'all are kidding, right?" Bunnie asked.

"Nope," Saito shook his head, "The old guy was really that perverted. I mean, he'd steal woman's bra and panties and grope any woman he can get hhis hands on.

"...Remind me to come with you wehn you go to that Zone, Saito," Clover said with gritted teeth, her knuckles cracking with electricity after hearing that.

"Same here," Tsubaki, Roll, Bunnie, Ellie, Gwen, Makoto, and Sally agreed. They couldn't believe one man could be this perverted.

"If you think your mad now, wait until you hear what this guy put his son through!" Saito exclaimed.

"Probaly another time. Remeber, we still need to look at that report we recieved," Sally stated.

"...Right," Saito nodded before the group headed towards the war room.

As the group left, the chameleon came out form behind one of the buildings with a dark grin on his face.

"HEHEHEHE! THEY FELL FOR IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY FEEL FOR IT!" The chameleon exclaimed quickly before it transformed into the Chameleon Imagin, **"Oh boy! I can't believe the boss choose me to go through with this mission! Oh man, when the others see me with that two-tailed fox, they're going to be soooooooo jealous! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"**

With a snap of his fingers, it started shifting before it turned into Sonic.

"Now then..." C-Sonic began before looking aronud, "Where's that fox?"

"Sonic-san!"

"Eh?" C-Sonic blinked before seeing Mistika running up to him, a Chili Dog witha few peppers in her hands.

"I've been looking for you," Mistika panted as she presented the Chili Dog to him, "I'd like you to try this Chili Dog I made out."

"..." C-Sonic blinked before it took that Chili Dog from the LIger's hands.

He stared at the food before shrugging as it plopped the Chili Dog into his mouth. A few secnods pass before C-Sonic's entire body turned red, steam blowing out of his ears, before breathing fire.

"HOT! HOT! HOT-!-!-!" C-Sonic screamed before he ran off in a blur, leaving a very confused Mistika.

"Hmm...That's strange. Usually Sonic-san likes Chili Dogs," Mistika noted, before putting a finger on her left cheek, "Maybe I put too much Jalapeno peppers on it.

* * *

><p>C-Sonic continued to scream before noticing a river of water. He ran to it before putting his head into the water, drinking the water before pulling his head out, steam coming out of his mouth as he sighed in relief.<p>

"Man...That was hot!" C-Sonic exlaimed, "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to eat one of those. ...Oh well, might as well continue my search for that two-tailed fox."

He resumed his search for his target, before noticing something strange not too far to the left. He saw Zoro and Kintaros lifting weights...while _sleeping!_

"...I've seen nothing! NOTHING!" C-Sonic exlaimed with a german accent before runnning away, creeped out by the two.

"Huh? Wha...?" Zoro mubled before falling asleep again, still lifting the wieghts with Kintaros.

* * *

><p>"This place is crazy," C-Sonic shuddered as he now stood in the center of the village. Before he could taek a step, Ussop called out to him.<p>

"Sonic, Stop! You're about to step on one of my experimental stink bombs!" Ussop exclaimed.

"Huh?" C-Sonic blinked before stepping on a small, brownish-yellow ball, which released a very, nasty stench in the air as soon as the look-alike stepped on it, "OH DEAR KAMI-SAMA! I CAN'T BREATH!-!"

He ran away screaming again, wanting to get away from nasty stench.

"Okay. Next time, I'll put my experiments in a place where Luffy won't touch them," Ussop noted nasaly, a clip on his nose.

* * *

><p>"Oh thank Kami-sama I'm finally out of there," C-Sonic noted, taking deep breaths. He was really starting to regret choosing this form now,"(sigh)Might as well..."<p>

"Look out!"

"Eh?" C-Sonic nlinked before seeing a hammer flying right towards him, "OH COME ON!"

KLANG!

"...Ugh," C-Sonic groaned before collapsing on the ground, a huge bumb on his head.

The owner of the hammer, which happende to be Kichirou, Ran up to him and checked to see of he as alright.

"Gomen nassai, Sonic-san!" Kichirou bowed, "I lost grip of my hammer when I was training with Franky sensei and...ano, are you alright?"

"Buttermilk...biscuites," C-Sonic replied dizzily before losing conciousness.

"Oh man," Kichirou whimpered before gonig out to get some help.

* * *

><p>"Oh man..." C-Sonic moaned as he regained conciousness, a bag of ice on his head as he laid down on a light-blue sofa. He tehn looked around to see where he was at, "Where am I?"<p>

"You're in mine and Tail's place, Sonic-san."

"Eh?" C-Sonic blinked before looking to see Miyuki approach him, two cups of tea in her hands.

"You suffered a nasty bump to you're head, so Kichirou-san weant to get some help for you. Lucky for you, I was nearby after help Miley-chan with some things," Miyuki giggled as she placed the cups on the table in front of her and C-Sonic, who blushed as he looked at her.

_'Kawaii~'_ The look alike thought before taking the cup and took a sip from it.

"Ano..I do have a question for you," the cream colored kitsune spoke, "Weren't you with Sally-chan and the others earlier?"

"Huh?" C-Sonic blinked before holding his head on pain, "Itai...I can't remeber what I was doing."

"Hmm...Maybe it's because of that blow you recieved to your head," Miyuki pondered.

"Yeah...maybe," C-Sonic nodded. In truth, he couldn't remember what he was sent here to do.

"Onee-san!"

"Coming, Otouto!" Miyuki called out to the otehr room before standing up, "I'll be right back, Sonic-san."

C-Sonic nodded before Miyuki left the room. after a few moments of silence, he decided to follow her. when he reached the second door to the right, he heard Miyuki and Tails' voice coming from it.

"Onee-san, How did you get your powers?" Tails' voice asked, making C-Sonic's curiocity peak as he listened to the conversation.

"Hmm..." Miyuki thought for a few moments before responding, "Well...It's becasue I was born with them."

"Really?" Tails asked again.

"Hai," Miyuki nodded, "Demo...Why did you want to know that?"

"Well..." Tails began, fiddiling with one of his tails, "I was wondering if Tou-san and Kaa-san had teh same powers as you do?"

Miyuik was slint for a few moments before responding with a sad smile on her face, "No Otouto, they didn't."

"But...how come you..."

"It goes back to one of our late ancestors," Miyuki began, "A long time ago, a young fox was born with ninetails instead of one. The childs parents wre a little suprised when they saw that, of course, that didn't amount to how supreised they were when he started to sneeze a huge gust of wind. The childs father was starting to regret having the child, but the mother, she still loved the child, even if he had ninetails."

"What happens next?" Tails asked.

Miyuki was silent fora few moments before a tear escaped from one of her eyes, "Two years later, the father wanted to get rid of the child. But, the mother was against it and ran away with the child. they travled the world for three years until the mother started to feel ill."

"Ill?" Tails repeated.

"Hai," Miyuki nodded sadly, "She caught a very serious desease. they were very lucky that thye were in a village wehn she caught the desease. Demo...even with help, there was nothing the doctors could do to cure what the mother caught."

"Wha...What happned to the mother?" Tails asked again, tears forming in his eyes.

"...She died after a month passed, leaving the child alone." Miyuki replied sadly, "But...before she died, she told her child how much she loved him."

Tails sniffled, clearing teh tears out of his eyes after hearing that.

On the otehrside of the door, C-Sonic's eyes were crying waterfalls of tears. He thought that was so sad after hearing that the mother died.

"...What happened to the child?" Tails asked after a few moments.

"He stayed in that village, scavaging what he could to survive," Miyuki resumed, "After half a month had passed, a traveling sage had visited that same village. When the sage met the child, she couldn't help but feel sad after seeing how hurt the child was, so she took him in."

Tails and C-Sonic smiled at that. At least something good happened to the young fox.

"After the sage found out that the child had powers after he sneezed a blizzard, she saw so much potential in the child and started to train him in using his powers. After twelve years passed, the child could control Fire, Earth, Water, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Wood, Light, and Darkness with ease."

"Sugoi..." Tails awed, "Demo...What happens next?"

"After the child grew up, he decided to follow the same path the sage followed, to protect the people of this world, using his powers only for good," Miyuki continued, "Along the way, he met a sweet and kind fox girl one year younger then him. As they travled, the two started to develop feeling for each other. But...before they could confess their feeling to one another, the girl was kidnapped by a servant of Ixis Mammoth."

"Oh no," Tails gasped, recalling who Ixis Mammoth was after listening to one of the lessons Sally taught him, "The did recuse her?"

"Hai," Miyuki nodded before resuming, "He wouldn't rest unitl he rescued his beloved. After reuniting with her, the same servant of Ixis tried to seperate the two, which lead to a battle between the boy and the Ixis wizard. After a long battle, the boy finally won the battle before reuniting with his loved one. After a few moths passed, the two married eachother and stayed in a nearby village for the rest of there lives."

"Wow..." Tails awed.

"You want to know an intresting fact, Otouto?" Miyuki asked her little brother, who nodded in response, The boy and girl fox married, the boy fox took in the girls last name as his own."

"Ano...What was her name?" Tails asked before his sister repsonded.

"Iris...Prower."

"Really?" Tails gasped before Miyuki nodded with a giggle, "Wow...So that means..."

"Yep, our family began with Iris and Toshirou Prower," Miykui replied.

"Toushiro?" Tailes blinked, not recognizing the name.

"It was the name the sage gave the boy," Miyuki answered, "Frmo that day forth, all foxes in our family was born with a certain number of tails and a certain element, though sometimes, it skips a generation."

"Cool..." Tails awed again before Miyuki demonstrated by making a small fox made of ice.

"My element is ice," Miyuki said before dispelling the ice fox, "Myabe one day, you'll find out what your element is, Otouto."

"You think so?" Tails asked, thinking it would be really cool if he could use powers like his sister.

"I know so," Miyuki smiled before realizing something, "Otouto, I think I just realized something."

"What is it, Onee-san?" tails asked, wondering whats on his sisters mind.

"I think that Desire those Imagin wanted form you is the Desire to wanting to know more about our family," Miyuki surmised.

C-Sonic suddenly got a small jolt in his head after hearing the word 'Desire.' He just remembered what he was sent here to do. With a pop of his neck, he opened the door.

"Sonic-san?" Miyuki blinked.

"...I remembered what I came here for," was all C-Sonic said before transforming back into the Chameleon Imagin, shocking both Miyuki and Tails.

"Imagin!" Tails gasped as the Chameleon Imagin charged at the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile(At the Same time Miyuki was explaining to Tails)<strong>

Sally and the others, now including Nami, Philip, and Robin, were discussing a report ther recived from another faction of the Freedom Fighters. The report saying something about Mobians dissapearing in a very dense fog. What's got them confuesed is that whoever escaped from the fog, has had their shadow stolen. Wait...Their _shadow stolen_?-!

"This doesn't make any sense," Tsubaki spoke, "How can someones shadow dissapear just like that?"

"It's very strange if you ask me," Makoto added.

"Maybe Robotnik made something to do just that?" Ellie wondered.

"Doubt it," Sonic snorted, "This doesn't sound like something ol' lard-butt would do."

"Are you sure, Sonic? the Report also states that a huge, shadow was alos seen in the same fog the Mobians are dissapearing in," Sally pointed out.

"You think it's the fat guy's shadow?" Shotarou chuckled with Kevin.

"Probably just his ass," Kevin suggest, making Shotarou laugh.

"...Maybe your right Sal," Sonic responded, "But! There's no way he could do something like take someone's shadow!"

"Maybe...No, no. that can't be it," Nami mumbled.

"Is there something on your mind, miss Navigator?" Robin spoke, noticing Nami mumbling.

"There is...but it's more of a thought," Nami responded, which got everyone's attention.

"Well...what is it, Nami-chan?" Clover asked the Navigator.

"There's one person who I can think of who could steal shadows, and it really scares me as I really hope that this guy's real or not."

"Who is it, Sugah?" Bunnie asked.

Nami was silent for a few moments before replying with a gulp, "Gecko...Moria."

The Mobians, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Tsubaki, Noel, and Makoto blinked at the name. Philip looked up frmo his research on shadows before resuming his work. He was only on the 1,142,234th book of 2,423,521 books related to 'Shadows.'

"Who's Gecko Moria?" Kevin asked.

"There's not much I know about him, but I do know this," Robin spoke, "He has the powers of a Akuma no Mi that allows him to use the shadows as a living weapon, also, those who lose there shadows to him...die when the sunlight hits them.

The others gulped after hearing that. They remebered the explanation Nami gave about Devil fruits before, and there's somebody out there with that kind of power? That sounded really scary. Especially since Robin kept that smile on her face

"Also...I heard that he's one of the Shichibukai," Robin pointed out with that smile still on.

"Ulp! you mean...he's one of those really strong pirates you and Gwen-chan told us about?" Roll gulped, earning a nod from the older woman.

"Oh man... I _really_ hope wedon't run into this 'Gecko Moria' guy," Sonic shivered, thinking that a guy with the power to steal shadows and use them as a weapon is really scary.

"Same here," Sally agreed, equally as scared as Sonic was right now.

Saito was about to say something before Momotaros possesed him.

**"Imagin!" **M-Saito growled, getting the others attention.

"What?" Sally gasped.

**"There's a god damn Imagin in the village!" **M-Saito snarled, **"Kuso! I knew there was one here!"**

_"Wait, you knew there was an Imagin here, Momotaros?" _Saito asked.

**"I did! The Teme did something to hide his scent from me! But I smelled small traces of him when the Aoi-yaro's brought that chameleon back to the village!"**

"Wait, you smelled it _after_ me and Sonic brought that chameleon back?" Shotarou asked, earning a nod from the Imagin possesed hedgehog.

"But, that can't be right!" Sonic yelled before realizing something with Sotarou, "Unless..."

"Unless he disgused himself to mask his scent and energy," Terui finished.

"Ah mou! not agin!" Shotarou exclaimed.

"This is like the time we went up against the Chameleon Dopant," Philip noted.

"Yeah, only replace the Dopant with an Imagin," Shotarou snorted in annoyence.

"Momotaros. Do you know where the Imagin is at now?" Sally asked M-Saito.

M-Saito sniffed the air a little before speaking, **"He's at the Gaki and Yuki_-_onna's place!"**

Oh no! Tails!" Sonic and Sally gasped. They remembered that the Chamleon Imagin was working for the Fusion Imagin, and if the Chamleon imagin had got his hands on Tails...

"Sonic! I want you, Roll, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Makoto, Zane, Bunnie, Terui, Shotarou, Noel, and Tsubaki to go after that Imagin," Sallly ordered.

"Got it, Sal!" Sonic saluted before he and those mentioned left the room.

"What about me, Sally-hime?" Philip asked.

"You stay here," Sally answered.

"Hai," Ellie agreed, "After all, don't you lose conciousness when you and Shotarou henshin into W?"

"Hai," Philpi replied before turning to Sally, "I'll stay. Besides, I need to check up some information ral quick about that 'Gecko Morai' person Robin-san and Nami-san was talking about. It's actually related to my current search om Shadows. By the way, did you know that one's shadow forms only when sources of light are around?"

"Good," Sally nodded before turning to Ellie, "Ellie, I need you and Clover to come with me so we can keep an eye out for anymore Imagin."

"Hai, Sally-hime!" Ellie saluted before the three girls left the room.

* * *

><p>"I hope we're not to late," Noel panted as they headed to Tails and Miyuki's hut.<p>

When the group got there, the roof exploded before a slightly injured Chamleon Imagin landed before them with a unconincious Miyuki and struggling Tails in his arms.

"Let us go!" Tails grunted as he tried to free himself from the Chameleon Imagin's grip.

**"No! I gotta complete my mission! Or else the boss is going to be mad at me!" **The Chameleon Imagin growled.

"Hey buddy!" Sonic yelled, getting the Imagins attention, "You better let go of my little buddy right now if you know whats good for ya!"

**"NO! NO! NO!-!"** The Chameleon Imagin grolwed before lashing its tongue at the group, who rolled out of the way to dodge.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hardway,' Shotarou sighed, "Henshin!"

"Hen...shin!"

**"Henshin!"**

**-CYCLONE! JOKER! CYCLONEJOKER!-**

**-ACCEL!-**

**-SWORD FORM-**

**"Ore sanjou!"** Sword Form declared as he posed.

**"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"** W Declared as he snapped his fingers at the Imagin.

"Saa, furikira ze!" Accel declared.

Before Ben could activate the Ultimatrix, a grin appeared on his face as he thought of something.

_'Even though I don't have a belt like Saito and Shotarou, I always wanted to say this,' _"Henshin!" He declared as he pressed down on the Ultimatrix, transforming him into one of his most powerful forms, "Humungousaur!"

The Chameleon Imagin gawked at the dinosaur themed alien for a few moments.

**"What the hell! I call bullshit on that! BULL, AND SHIT! THAT SHIT'S NOT FREAKING FAIR! NO IT AIN'T!"** The Chameleom Imagin exclaimed angrily.

"Consider it payback after tricking us like that," Humungousaur growled as he cracked his knuckles, making the Chameleon Imagin gulp.

**"...Screw this! I'm outta here!" **The Chameleon Imagin excalimed before running away from the group at high speed.

**"OI! Get back here, you coward!" **Sword Form snapped as the group gave chase.

* * *

><p>After chasing the Chameleon Imagin into the woods, they surrounded it in a huge field.<p>

"We'll give you one more warning..." Zane began as he pulled out his sword, "drop the kid now and we turn you into a handbag."

**"Don't you mean 'or?'" **The Chameleon Imagin whimpered at the gaze everyone was giving it before a voice spoke up.

**"You idiot, can't you do anything right?"**

The group and the Chameleon Imagin turned to see the Fusion Imagin flying towards them before he grabbed the lizard-based Kaijin, along with Tails and Miyuki.

"Tails!" The Mobians gasped.

"Let me go!" Tails struggled.

**"Silence, brat!" **the Fusion Imagin growled before turning to the heroes, **"I won't let you get in the way of my mission, so I'll leave you with a parting gift."**

With a snap of its fingers, a group pf strange looking Imagin walked out of the woods. They wore blue jackets with drills for eyes and noses. Their bodies were made of a strange metal substance with drills for fingers and one hand a pickaxe.

**"Ah great. These guys again," **Sword Form groaned, annoyed at seeing the strange Imagin.

"You know what these guys are, Momo?" Makoto asked.

**"Yes, And I told you not to call me that, RisuKuso-onna!" **Sword Form snapped before calming down, **"Those are Mole Imagin. Really annoying enemies that keep popping up, no matter how many you beat."**

" I see..." Humungousaur noted beore turning to Sonic, "Sonic. You, Den-O, W, Accel, Makoto, Noel, Roll, and Tsubaki go after that Fusion Imagin. Me, Kevin, Gwen, and Zane will take care of these guys here."

"What? Are you sure Ben?" Sonic asked the human turned alien, who nodded in response, "Okay..."

"Just be careful, all right?" Makoto asked him.

"Gotcha," Humungousaur nodded, "You do the same, Makoto-chan."

Makoto nodded before realizing what he said last.

_'Did...did he just call me Makoto-chan?'_ She thought with a blush before shaking it off. There's something more important going on right now. She then turned to the others, "Minna, Ikuzo."

**"You'll have to catch me first before you fight me!" **The Fusion Imagin growled, over hearing what Humungousaur said before flying off into the woods.

"Hey! Get back here, bugzilla!" Sonic yelled before he, Roll, Den-O: Sword Form, W, Accel, Makoto, Noel, and Tsubaki followed the enemy Imagin into the woods.

Humungousaur turned his attention to the Mole Imagins as Kevin was absorbing some of the metal from Zane's sword, much to the hedgewolf's annoyence, and Gwen engulfing her hands in mana.

"Now then..." the Dinosaur like alien began before cracking his neck, "...Who's up first?"

With that said, the Mole Imagins charged at the four, who charged as well. Only one group was going to win this battle. But the question is...Who?

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115:Woah boy, looks like a huge battle is about to go underway. but the question is, who'll win? will Sonic and the others be able to rescue Tails and miyuki from the Fusion Imagin? or will they be two late? I guess we'll find out next time on teh next Chapter of Ben 10: Freedom Force. Till, then I'm seanzilla115. Ja ne.<em>

_P,S:I'm having a continuous poll up on my profile page. be sure to leave a vote or two when ya get teh chance. Also, please leave a review._


	15. Battle for Desire: pt1

Chapter 15: M: Battle for Desire pt1

_Seanzilla115:Hey, there. Just to make thing's clear, I don't own anything excepts my OC's. Gammatron owns Roll cyber Sakurai the hedgefox. now that that's done...Lets start part two of the finale of the CORE arc. Ikuzo!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time on Ben 10: Freedom Force.<em>**

**_Chameleon Imagin:I just remembered what I came here for._**

**_Tails:Imagin!_**

**_Sword Form:OI! Get back here you coward!_**

**_Fusion Imagin: I won't let you get in the way of my mission!_**

**_Humungousaur:You guy's go on ahead. Me, Kevin, Gwen, and Zane can handle things from here._**

**_Makoto:Minna, Ikuzo._**

**_Fusion Imagin: you'll have to catch me first!_**

**_Humungousaur:So...who's up first?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo (You have been hurt by unspeakable <strong>**pain and sadness)**

***A roaming shot of Sonic, resting on a tree with a thinking expression of his ****face***

**kesenai kako mo seoi atteikou (Let's carry each other's indelible stains.)**

***It cut to the upper half of his body as the camera spins, revealing Luffy on ****another side of the tree, his straw hat hiding all but his eyes of the upper ****half of his face, and Ben looking at his Ultimatrix***

**ikiru koto wo nagedasanaide (Don't give up on living!)**

***The spin changed to have the trio sitting with their backs against each ****other***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to a close-up of the title in silver moving along the screen***

**tsunaida kimi no te o (I held your hand.)**

***It then appeared in the center of the screen in full color. It proceeded to ****cut through close shots of the Freedom Fighters, minus Sonic, with serious ****expressions on their faces* **

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na (Will I end up losing them someday?)**

***It cut to a blue background with white smoke billowing nearby, the Straw****Hats, minus Luffy but with Brook, all having their eyes closed as the wind****blows on their hair, white clothes, and/or fur***

**usureteyuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara (I want to protect you and your ****fading smile, so…)**

***It cut to Eiji as he stood beside a mirror, showing OOO. It cut to his hand,****holding a picture of his daughter. It then cut to an upper shot of Eiji and ****Ankh looking at each other, the possessed Doberman glaring at the blue ****hedgehog***

**hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare (Even if the resounding voice calling me ****should wither…)**

***It cut to OOO, Den-O, Accel, W, and Birth riding towards the screen with ****Makoto, Tsubaki, and Noel on the Ride Vendors with OOO and Birth along with ****Noel riding on Accel. It cut to a zooming shot of the back OOO on his Ride ****Vendor before stopping***

**tokesou kaze ni kikasaretatte (Even if the mingling winds should tell me…)**

***The camera moved ahead to show Gecko Moria and his zombies emerging from the ****ground of Gecko's ship. At the top of the mast, the Greeed and Core all jumped ****down and the Riders and girls jumped back. Core's fist hit the ground, ****creating a massive explosion***

**kimi o mitsukedasu (I will find you!)**

***The scene cut to Gwen, Ankh, and Kevin looking out towards the explosion ****before cutting to the explosion clearing to reveal OOO TaJaDol and Double ****CycloneJokerGoldXtreme erupting out of it, followed by Birth-Day and ****AccelBoost, heading right at them***

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi mo (You've been hurt by unspeakable ****pain and sadness, but…)**

***It cut to Sonic, racing across a river before barely jumping over the rest of ****it as it exploded, revealing Scourge who charged at Sonic***

**waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide (Don't say things like 'I ****can't laugh' or 'I hate people.')**

***It then but to Axl, Zane, and Leon dodging golden rings sent by Byte before ****Axl and Zane jumping into the air, using their strongest attacks, after Leon ****kicks Byte into the air by getting him in the back***

**mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara (There's meaning in ****everything that happens in the unseen future)**

***It then cut to Bit taking the lead of a charge of ENFORCERBots at the girls ****of the Freedom Fighters except for Roll, only for Den-O Wing Form to appear, ****the faint image of Roll appearing on half the Rider's body before fading as he ****began to easily fight them off***

**ima wa sono mama de ii, kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou (So stay as you are ****for now, I know there'll come time when you realize)**

***It cut to the planet's core, where Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme and Super ****Sonic collided with Core, creating a massive explosion before cutting to OOO ****Super TaToBa Combo, Luffy Monster Form, Way Big, Knuckles, and Super Sonic ****rushed at Oz with Gecko Moria in the giant zombie's stomach***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to Dark Super Sonic and OOO PuToTyra Combo fighting each other***

**You and Me, two are spoken**

***It cut to the left 'eye' of OOO shattering, revealing a Dark Super Sonic eye ****within***

**Whoa~oh! **

**Itsuka wakariaeru kara (Someday we'll understand each other.)**

***It the cut to Robotnik's eye, glowing with malevolence, before zooming out to ****revealing him standing at the end of two lines consisting of Bit, Byte, and ****Vile on one side with Hazama, Cubot, and Orbot on the other side. All of them ****stood outside of Robotnik's fortress. It then cut to Dark Super Sonic and ****PuToTyra colliding their fists with each other, creating a large explosion ****that engulfed the screen before it cut to the Straw Hats, Ben's Team, and the ****Freedom Fighters looking up at the sky***

* * *

><p><strong>"Kuso! Where'd that teme go?-!"<strong> Sword Form growled as the group lost track of the Fusion Imagin in the woods.

"I don't know! I lost track of him when he dissapeared into the trees," Tsubaki replied in fustration.

"This Imagin's a pretty tricky foe," Terui noted.

"Hai. Especially since he's...p-p-p-p-part...Ulp..._b-b-b-bug_," Noel gulped with a stutter, her fear slightly kicking in as she remembered the bug parts on the Fusion Imagin.

"Just take deep breaths, Noel-chan," Makoto said, trying to calm the blond down.

_"What's with her?"_ Shotarou asked, _"The moment she mentioned the word 'bug,' she started to shake."_

"That's because she has Entomophobia, Shotarou-san," Tsubaki replied.

_"I see..."_ Shotarou noted, _"And if I remember right, that Imagin had parts of a Cicada and Kabuto beetle on it."_

Noel flinched a little when Shotarou mentioned those bugs.

_"Oops, sorry about that, Vermillion-san,"_ The black-half of W apologized.

"It...It's okay, Shotarou-san," Noel stuttered, "Besides, w-we still have to find Tails and Miyuki-san."

**"Well what are we waiting for? Let go!" **Den-O:SF ordered as the group ventured further into the woods, unaware that three sets of eyes were looking at them from the shadows.

* * *

><p>"Howling Gale!" Zane declared as he fired a blast of pressurized air at four Mole Imagin, sending them flying into four more. The Hedgewolf smirked before blocking a strike from two Mole Imagin that snuck up from behind.<p>

"Kuso," Zane grunted before pushing the two Mole Imagin off, before three more joined in and teamed up on him, only to be lasted back by another blast of pressurized wind from the Hedgewolf.

"Momotaros was right. This guys are annoying!" Kevin grunted as he backhanded a Mole Imagin sneaking up behind him before ducking under a swipe from two more.

"Just stay calm, Kevin," Humungousaur stated before swiping eight Mole Imagin away with his tail, "We just need to keep these guys occupied until W and the others find that Imagin."

"They better," Zane growled before doing a full 360, vertical slash on The Imagin surronding him, "This is starting to get annoying."

Just before two Mole Imagin colud strike the Hedgewolf from behind, Gwen fired a series of Mana disk at them, send the two staggering back.

"Thanks Gwen, but I could have dealt with those guys myself," Zane said before attacknig teh two Imagin that snuck up on him.

"Zane..." Gwen sighed at the Hedgewolfs atttitude before dodging a strike from three Mole Imagin.

* * *

><p>"Let..us...go!" Tails grunted as the Fusion Imagin headed towards a empty spot with the young fox, his sister, and the Chameleon Imagin still in his grip.<p>

**"Silence, brat!" **The Fusion Imagin grolwed before he landed. He then released The Chameleon Imagin, who released Tails and the still unconcious Miyuki.

**"There you go, boss! I got the two-tailed fox like you wanted me too! Now what do you want me to do, huh? What do...?" **The Chameleon Imagin said before the Fusion Imagin smacked him upside the head, **"...Shutting up."**

**"Keep a close eye on that Yuki-Onna," **The Fusion Imagin ordered before turning to Tails, who gulped as the huge Imagin glared at him, **"I'll take care of obtaining the brat's Desire."**

Tails snapped out of it after hearing that and glared at the giant Imagin.

"You'll have to catch me first, ugly!" The young kit declared as he flew into the sky, using his twin tails like a propeller.

The Fusion Imagin stood still before appearing right in front of Tails, suprising the young fox before the Giant Kajin grabbed him.

**"You're not going anywhere, brat!" **The Fusion Imagin growled as he flew back down before tossing the two tailed kit back on the ground.

Tails tried to run away again before the Fusion Imagin stomped on his tails hard, making him cry in pain before trying to free himself.

**"And now..."** The Fusion Imagin began as he pulled out the Memory Memory, **"...To finish what I started."**

**-MEMORY!-**

"You...won't...get away...with this," Tails struggeled as he tried to free his namesakes from under the Fusion Imagin's foot.

**"Oh really?" **The Fusion Imagin grinned evily as he moved the GaiaMemory towards Tails, **"Who's gonig to stop me? I already have my minions waiting to intercept your pathetic friends. There's no way they'lll reach you in time!"**

Tails shivered as the Fusion Imagin brought the Memory Memory closer to him. He couldn't believe this was happening. When that GaiaMemory makes contact with him...then it would mean the end of Mobius.

**"Um...b-b-b-b-boss-s-s-s-s-s-s..."**

**"Grr...What is it now!-?" **The Fusion Imagin demanded as he turned around, only to meet a wave of ice arrows that sent him flying back, losing the GaiaMemory and freeing Tails in the process.

When the Fusion got up, he saw a very pissed off Miyuki, who already had her ice claws out and her tails frozen, and a partialy frozen Chameleon Imagin.

**"I t-t-t-t-treid to s-s-s-s-s-s-stop her b-b-b-b-b-boss, but sh-sh-sh-sh-she f-f-f-f-roze me b-b-b-b-b-before I c-c-c-c-c-c-could d-d-d-d-d-d-do anything," **The Chameleon Imagin shivered.

**"Grr...Can't you do anything right?-!" **The Fusion Imagin snarled before blocking another wave of Ice sent by Miyuki.

"Didn't I warn you not to lay a finger on my little brother, Kaijin?" Miyuki growled in the same tone she used last time she encountered the Fusion Imagin.

"O...Onee-chan," Tails uttered before Miyuki turned to him.

"Otouto, I want you to find a place to hide," Miyuki ordered her little brother before going into a battle stance, her tails pointing at the Fusion Imagin while one of her claws were reeled back.

Tails nodded in response before moving away from the battlefield just as the Fusion Imagin brought out his twin-bladed sword.

**"Don't think this changes anything, you damn Yuki-Onna! Once I'm through with you, I'll obtain that brats Desire!" **The Fusion Imagin growled at her.

"We shall see. That is... if you survive," Miyuki replied in a cold tone before she and the Fusion Imagin charged at each other.

* * *

><p>"Matte!" Makoto yelled before the group stopped.<p>

"What is it Makoto?" Sonic asked as the squirrel Beastkin listened for something before her eyes widened.

"Get down!" Makoto ordered before everyone ducked under a saw in the shape of a crabs shell, which cut down a few trees in the progress.

When everyone got back up, they saw the Crab Imagin walked out of from behind a nearby tree, catching its weapon in the process.

"Imagin!" Sonic gasped before he and the other got into battle positions.

**"Sorry, but I can't let you pass. Even though this is _really _boring," **The Crab Imagin yawned.

Everyone sweatdropped at the Imagin and thought, _'Is this guy for real?'_

**"Well..." **The Crab Imagin began as it stretched, **"Who am I going up against? And hurry up, I got to make up for not sleeping last night."**

Everybody stared at the Imagin like it just grew a second head.

"...I'll go," Makoto sighed before grinning, "Besides, I'm in the mood for a fight anyway."

"Mind If ah join ya?" Bunnie asked as she walked up next to the squirrel girl.

"Nope, not at all," Makoto replied before the two got into a battle stance.

**"Hmm?" **The Crab Imagin blinked before crossing its arms, **"So I'm going up against a rabbit with robotic parts for limbs and a mutant girl, huh?"**

The others-minus W and Accel, flinched after the Imagin said that word. Oh how they wished he didn't say that...

"...Could you repeat that last part, please?" Makoto asked, her left eye twitching as she clenched her fist.

**"Um? What last part?" **The Crab Imagin asked confusingly.

"You know... the one where you called me a _certain _word," Makoto replied in a sweet yet scary tone.

"Uh oh," Sonic glulped, knowing what's coming next, before turning to W, "I think we should get out of here."

_"Why? All he did was call her a..." _Shotarou's side said before Sonic shushed him.

" Don't say that 'word,'" Sonic said before motioning to the others to follow him, "And I suggest we hightail it out of her before we get caught in the crossfire."

"Hai/Gotcha," The group-minus Makoto and Bunnie, nodded before leaving the area. But not before hearing the Crab Imagin utter what could spell his doom.

**"What? You mean 'Mutant?'" **It asked before it was sent flying by a punch, crashing through a few trees in the process before stopping.

When it regained conciousness, it looked up and gulped, seeing a very...VERY...pissed off Makoto.

"Never, and I mean _ever_...Call me a mutant!" The Beastkin barked, scaring the Imagin further.

"Ya'll shouldn't have called her that," Bunnie sighed before glaring at the Imagin, "She tends to get very angry when someone calls her 'that' word or something simalir."

**"Well it's true,"** The Crab Imagin argued, **"I mean, normal humans don't have tails and ears like an animal."**

"...I have a sudden craving for crab legs," Makoto growled as she cracked her knuckles.

**"EEK! D-d-don't kid about stuff like that!" **the Crab Imagin yelped.

"Who said I was joking?" Makoto replied with a dark glare, scaring the Imagin further.

"Now Ya'll are in for it," Bunnie stated as she and Makoto approached the Imagin.

**"M-matte!" **The Crab Imagin yelled before pulling out a small, round pill with a picture of a crab on it, **"Let...let me take my medication first!"**

Both girls sweatdropped at that.

_'...Is he serious ?'_ Makoto thought.

"I'm thinking this feller is a few geese short of a gaggle," Bunnie replied as the Crab Imagin took the pill.

The Crab Imagin trembled for a few minutes as a dark aura started surrounding it before it let out a roar.

"Wh...what the?-!" Makoto gasped as she and Bunnie stood their ground.

When the Crab Imagin was done roaring, it looked over at the two girls witha crazed look in its eyes.

**"Kani, Kani! HEHEHEHEHEHEHHE!" **The Crab Imagin laughed maniacly, snapping its claws before pointing one at the girls, **"I hope you two crabs are ready for the show to start, Kani!"**

Bunnie and Makoto got themselves ready as the Crab Imagin charged at them, laughing like a lunatic that had just escaped from an insane asylum.

* * *

><p>"What the heck just happened back there?" Accel asked as the group kept running, "The moment that Imagin called Makoto a Mutant, she let out one of the hugest killing intents I've ever felt."<p>

"Let's just say Makoto doesn't like being called that 'word," Sonic replied before shivering, recalling what the Squirrel Beastkin did to a hoard of ENFORCERBots and SWATBots after they called her a Mutant. Needless to say...it wasn't pretty.

"That doesn't answer my..." Accel began before the Scorpion Imagin jumped at them from a nearby tree, its sword out.

**"DIE!-!-!" **the Scorpion Imagin roared as it used a downward slash at the group, only for Tsubaki to block it with her shield.

"Tsubaki!" Noel gasped as her friend pushed the Imagin back.

"You guys go on ahead! I'll take care of this Imagin!" Tsubaki ordered as she blocked another strike from the Scorpion Imagin's sword.

"But..."

"I said go!" Tsubaki yelled as she slashed the Scorpion Imagin across the chest.

"...Okay," Noel nodded before she and the others ran from the battlefield, "Just Be careful, Tsubaki-chan!"

The Rose-red head nodded as the group was out of sight. She then jumped back from a strike from the Scorpion Imagin's stinger.

**"Grr...JUST STAND STILL AND LET ME KILL YOU!" **The Scorpion Imagin snarled.

Tsubaki was silent for a moment before sending a glare at the Imagin.

"No Imagin. What you're about to recieve is justice," She stated, pointing her sword at the Imagin.

**"Tch! Justice?-! I'll show you justice, bitch!" **The Scorpion Imagin scoffed as it charged at her, tail first.

* * *

><p>"Jeez! Just how hard is it to find something as big as Robuttnik?" Sonic said in annoyence as the group continued to search through the woods.<p>

**" I know! OI! Come out and fight, you coward! you're making me get to my Climax of annoyance!" **Sword Form snapped, shaking a fist into the air before he stepped into a deep puddle of water. He yelped a little before he pulled his foot out of the puddle. When he did, his left eye twitched behind his helmet as half his leg was drenched, almost like he'd just stepped into the ocean.

**"OH COME ON!" **The Red Rider snapped as he looked at his drenched leg, **"Look! What is that?-! WHAT IS THAT?-!-!"**

"Hmm..," Accel pondered as he checked the puddle Den-O stepped in. He then poked a stick in it before the entire thing was underwater, "...Okay, that shouldn't be possible for a puddle."

**"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" **Sword form snapped as he tried to dry his foot off with a towel he pulled out from Hammerspace.

_**"Wai! Baka-Momo didn't look where he was going!" **_Ryutaros laughed from DenLiner.

**"Shut up, Hanatare-Kozo!"**

"Come to think of it..." Sonic began, looking at several more puddles around the area, "It didn't even rain all day. So what're these puddles doing here?"

"You think it might be one of the Imagin from last time?" Roll suggested.

"Maybe," Sonic shrugged, "I mean, the only one I can think of is that shrimpy one."

Before anyone could say anything else, one of the puddles exploded, revealing a very angry Shrimp Imagin.

**"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP, YOU BLUE RAT?-!" **The Shrimp Imagin barked.

"I'm a hedgehog, you oversized prawn!" Sonic barked back.

**"PRAWN?-! That's it! You're dead meat, rat!-!" **The Shrimp Imagin snarled as he pulled out his guns and fired pressurized water bullets at Sonic.

"HEDGE-HOG!" Sonic roared as he dodged the shots and prepared to use a spindash.

"Matte, Sonic-san!" Noel spoke, getting the hedgehog's attention, "I'll... stay and take care of this Imagin. You and the others go and find Tail's-kun and Miyuki-san."

"Huh?" Sonic blinked.

"Are you sure, Noel-chan?" Roll asked the blond.

"H-hai." Noel nodded.

"...Okay," Sonic sighed before walking over to Roll and the three Kamen Riders, "Just be careful, okay?"

"Hao, Soni..

**"OI! Don't you go anywhere rat!" **The Shrimp Imagin snapped, annoyed that Sonic was walking away from their battle. plau, he felt insulted that his opponent was letting some frail-looking girl take over.

"...Sorry. I got something more improtant to do then fight you right now," Sonic said with gritted teeth, annoyed at being called a rat again.

**"No way!" **the Shrimp Imagin growled, stomping on the ground, **"I want to destroy you! Not that flat-chested bitch!"**

"N...Na...Nani?-!" Noel gasped.

**"You heard me!" **The Shrimp Imagin said to her, **"You're as flat as a board compared to your two friends!"**

"OI! You take that back what you said to Noel!" Roll barked, not noticing the blond girl trembling while gripping her guns.

**"It's true! She's..."** The Imagin stopped when it felt a wave of killer intent like it never felt before, even more then the ones the Fusion Imagin gave it.

It looked around, trying to find the source before a voice spoke.

"H...Hentai..."

**"Eh?"** The Shrimp Imagin blinked before turning to the still trembling Noel.

"You...You..." Noel began, small tears escaping from her eyes as she glaredc at the Imagin.

"Ano...Are you okay, Noel-chan?" Roll asked.

"You...HENTAI!-!-!" The normaly shy girl screamed before pulling out a huge chain gun.

"WHERE THE HECK/NARAKU DID SHE PULL THAT OUT FROM?-!" Sonic, Roll, W, Accel, Sword Form, Saito, and the Shrimp Imagin gawked, wondering where Noel got that huge gun from before she started firing it at the enemy Imagin, who screamed as he kept dodging each shot.

_"So this is what a woman looks like after she hears a sexist comment. Fascinating," _Philip noted.

_"Ah mou! Not now Philip!" _Shotarou snapped, ingoring the screams from the Shrimp Imagin, _"We need to get out of here before we get caught in the crossfire!"_

"He's right! Let's bolt out of here before we get turned into swiss cheese!" Sonic ordered before the group left the area, leaving a angry Noel to deal with the Shrimp Imagin.

**"Okay! That's enough!" **The Shrimp Imagin growled as it lept up into the air to dodge the gunfire, **"It's go time bitch!"**

With that said, he started firing high pressurized water bullets from his guns at Noel, who pulled back out Bolverk and fired back at the Imagin.

* * *

><p>"RAAH!" Rath roared as he cloths-lined a group of Mole Imagin before backhanding one that was charging at him from behind, "Let me tell you something Mole Imagins: When you sneak up on Rath, you get hurt!"<p>

"...Any particular reason why Ben keeps talking in 1st pesron whenever he goes Rath?" Zane asked Kevin as the two slashed at the ten Mole Imagins coming at them.

"Don't know," Kevin shrugged before blocking a strike from one of the Mole Imagin, "But it's fun to watch at times."

"What do you mean?" Zane asked before using a sweep kick to knock down two more Mole Imagin.

"Well..."

"Not now, Kevin!" Gwen yelled as she used a tendrel of Mana to toss five Mole Imagin into a charging group.

Kevin was about to say something to her before he and Zane were ganged up on by fifteen Mole Imagins.

After a few moments of silence, a huge gust of wind blew the dogpile of Mole Imagins off of Zane and Kevin. Before the two could wonder what happen, a shout got their attention.

"OI! Levin! Wolf-Bro!"

Both Kevin and Zane looked up to see Dash flying towards them on a black and gold board that was floating in the air with Axl, Clover, and Leon trailing behind him, riding the same boards he was.

"Dash? What're you, Axl, and Clover doing here?" Gwen asked as she ran up to them.

"And what's with the boards?" Kevin asked, _'And where can I get myslef one of those?'_

"Well, Magic-Sis. The princess wanted me, Reploid-Bro, Idiot-Racoon, and Cat-Sis to go help you guys out," Dash repleid before turning to Kevin with a grin, As for what these are Levin, these are my SUPRMELY awsome Extreme Gear!"

"Extreme Gear huh?" Kevin repeated with an impressed grin, "Sounds pretty cool. Mind telling me how they work?"

Dash was about to reply before a couple of Mole Imagin cahrged at them before Clover shocked them with a huge electrical blast.

"Talk later. Right now we need to take care of these things," Clover sated before sending another eletrical blast at the enemy Imagin.

"You're right, Cat-Sis! It's time for me to SUPREMELY go crazy on these guys!" Dash declared before flying into the battle field.

"Don't leave me out of the action!" Axl grinned before pulling out his Ice Gattling Gun and started firing at seven Mole Imagin.

"Oh brother," Clover rolled her eyes, not noticing a Mole imagin trying to attack her from behind. That is...until Leon kicked it hard in the head.

"OI! Don't you dare try attacking a lady around me!" the racoon barked before charging at five Mole Imagin and kicked them hard in the head.

"...(sigh)Jeez Leon," Clover sighed, getting tired of Leon being so overprotective around women.

"Come on, Clover. Let's help them out before they get over their heads," Gwen said to the hedgecat.

"...I guess you're right, Gwen," Clover nodded before she and Gwen headed back into the battlefield.

"Come on! Show Rath what you got!" the Apolexian roared as he slashed a Mole Imagin on the chest with his claws.

* * *

><p>"Aurora beam!" Miyuki declared as she shot a multi-colored beam of ice at the Fusion Imagin, who blocked it with its right fore-arm. She then froze the ground and summoned five hundred ice spicks before firing them at the giant Kaijin.<p>

**"Grr!"** The Fusion Imagin growled as he blocked the wave of ice spicks fired by the angered Kitsune.

"Do you surrender, Imagin?" Miyuki asked the Fusion Imagin as she continued the assault of ice spicks.

**"NEVER! I _will _obtain that brat's Desire!" **The Fusion Imagin growled as it fired a cutting wave from its sword at Miyuki, who summoned an ice wall to block it.

"Over my dead body!" Miyuki shouted as she broke the ice wall apart and formed them into semi-big ice towers. She then fired the two towers at the Fusion Imagin, who barely dodged the first one before getting hit by the second.

**"Raah!"** The fusion Imagin growled in pain as he fell back to the ground, holding its left side.

"Go Onee-chan! Turn that ugly bug into a statue!" Tails cheered from the side lines as he watched his sister fire a flurry of ice arrows at the Kaijin.

When the Fusion Imagin got back up, it blocked the ice arrows with its left arm while the giant Kaijin raised its blade into the air with its right, the red half of the blade glowing red. He then slashed downward and fired a red cutting wave at Miyuki, who quickly rolled out of the way before the attack could connect.

When she got up, she looked at where the attack hit before her eyes widened. The cutting wave the Fusion imagin fired at her hit a nearby boulder, which was starting to melt from the intense heat from the attack. She hten turned back to the Fusion Imagin, who had a dark smirk on its face.

**"What's the matter Yuki-Onna? Afraid of a little heat?-!" **The Fusion Imagin snarled as he fired another red cutting wave at the Kitsune.

Miyuki quickly countered the attack by summoning an ice wall to block it, only for the attack to melt the wall, causing the entire area to be engulfed in a dense fog.

**"I was right," **The Fusion Imagin began with a dark smirk as he looked around for his opponent, **"You're afraid of intense heat, aren't you?. How very unlucky for you then. You see, my blade is _very_ special. The cutting waves it fires depend on which side I use. For example: the red half fires a cutting wave of very intense heat, almost like the kind you get from standing near lava, while the blue half fires a cutting wave of freezing cold air."**

Miyuki, hiding behind one of the trees, gulped after hearing that first part. That was the downside of her powers, she can't go near places with scolding hot temperatures, like the desert or volcanos. She can though tolerate the heat from the stove, hot springs, and the beach, but that was it. Sometimes...she would curse herself for having this weakness.

**"I can tell you're afraid of me now once I told you that my blade can produce very hot flames," **The Fusion Imagin uttered, startling the ice using-kitsune as he looked for her, **"I can smell your fear. You better pray I don't find you now. Because once I do...I'll..."** It paused for a moment before a very dark grin appeared on its face ,**"On second thought, I think I'll go and try to find that brat before I go after you."**

Miyuki's eyes widened at that before anger started boiling inside her, the air around her starting to get colder with each passing second.

**"I think the first thing I'll do once I find him...is _rip_ off those tails of his so he won't fly away from me again. Then, I'll toss him around a little before I _slam _him hard into the ground! And finally...Once I obtain that Desire from him...I'll kill him."**

Miyuki heard enough of that and appeared in front of the Fusion Imagin, her arms and legs now coated in ice.

"ABSOLUTE!" Miyuki declared before the Fusion Imagin was encased in a huge spire of ice.

After a few moments, the spire exploded, sending the giant Kaijin flying back a few feet and dispelling the fog in the process.

"Don't you ever...ev**er...EVER THREATEN TO KILL MY OTOUTO!" **Miyuki snarled, her upper-body starting to gain ice-like armor and her eyes slited.

"O...Onee-chan?" Tails gasped. This was the first time he ever saw his sister this angry before. No... 'angry' wasn't the right word. She was down right furious!

**"Grr...Blasted Yuki-Onna! You'll pay for that!" **The Fusion Imagin snarled as it charged at Miyuki.

Miyuki didn't say anything as she charged at the Fusion Imagin, cold air surrounding her as she raised her ice claws at the giant Kaijin.

* * *

><p>"Comet Cannon: Break Shot!" Makoto declared as she summoned a azure, energy orb and punched it, sending it at the Crab Imagin at high speed, only for it to miss as the Kajin leapt up to dodge the attack.<p>

**"Nice try, Kani! NOT!" **The Crab Imagin cackled as it leapt up tossed ten crab-shell shaped saws at Makoto and Bunnie.

"Woah!" Bunnie gasped as she and Makoto rolled out of the way to dodged, making the saws cut down a few trees in the process, "Looks like this here feller's acting more serious."

"Yeah. That is... if you want to call calling us crabs while laughing like a maniac serious," Makoto added as she and Bunnie dodged another barrage of saws.

After landing back on teh ground, the Crab Imagin charged at Makoto with its big claw opened, only of the Squirrel Beastkin to duck just as the Kajin was about to close his claw on her head.

"Corona Upper!" Makoto declared as she delivered a powerful upper cut to the Crab Imagins jaw, sending it flying into the air. She followed it and delivered a downward slam to the Kaijins stomach, sending it crashing back into the ground, "Meteor Dive!"

**"OW! THAT FREAKING HURT, KANI!" **The Crab Imagin whined as it got back up and charged at Bunnie and Makoto, only for it to be sent flying by a punch from the two girls.

Before it could hit the ground, it twisted its body and landed on its feet. It then detached its giant claw and tossed it at the girls.

Bunnie and Makoto ducked under the claw, only to recieve some cuts from a barrage of saws that the Crab Imagin threw before they got hit really hard in the back by the Kaijin's giant claw, which returened to it like a boomerang.

**"Gaha! This is fun, Kani! I'm so pleased you two crabs just stood there and let me hit you with my claws, Kani!" **"The Crab Imagin cackled maniacly, **"Now just stay down and let me finish you two off, Kani!"**

"I...don't think so," Makoto grunted, ignoring the pain in her body as she and Bunnie got back up.

**"Craba-what?-! There's no way you two can get up after getting hit by my claw, Kani!" **The Crab Imagin yelled.

"Well...Ah guess we're tougher than you think," Bunnie smirked before throwing an extended punch at the Crab Imagin's face, which sent the Kaijin staggering back a few inchs before Makoto appeared in front of it.

"Lunatic Upper!" Makoto declared as she uppercutted the Crab Imagin in the jaw. She then reeled her fist back and delivered a powerful punch to the Kaijins chest, sending it crashing into a nearby rock, "Shooting Star!"

**"Grr! You'll pay for that, Kani!" **The Crab Imagin growled as it got back up and charged at the two, its claws wide opened.

* * *

><p><strong>"Raah!-!" <strong>The Scorpion Imagin growled as it slashed at Tsubaki, who blocked it with her shield before pushing it back with said item.

"Shin-waza: Senku Ichi No Geki!" Tsubaki declared before her shield was surrounded by a white aura and a pair of angel wings appeared on her back. She then charged into the Imagin, which staggered back a few feet before the rose-red head knocked it into the air with a upwards slash, light feathers flowing from the blade, "Shin Yari: Sora Wo Totsuku Yari!" She then summoned an orb of light energy in front of her before the angel wings reappeared on her back, along with a bird-like helmet, "Shin Waza: Sora ni Senku Hikari! Shin Waza: Sora wo Shouru Tsubasa!" She hten finished the combo by charging at the Scorpion Imagin, a wave of light energy surrounding her as soon as she went through the energy ball.

**"Grr!" **The Scorpion Imagin grunted in pain as the attack sent it crashing towards the ground, its body burnt in a few palces.

When Tsubaki landed back on the ground, the angel wings on her back dissapeared. She stared at the dust cloud caused by the Scorpion Imagin before said Kaijin came rushing out of it, his sword in whip mode. Before she could dodge, the Kaijins sword had embeded itself in her shoulder before it slashed her across the chest.

"GAH!" Tsubaki cried in pain before hte Scorpion Imagin kicked her in the stomach, sending her staggering back a few feet while nursing her wound.

**"That's right, scream! Scream as I'm cutting you to pieces!" **The Scorpion Imagin cackled before it threw its stinger at Tsubaki, who barely rolled out of the way to dodge.

_'Kuso! I got to think of something, fast!' _Tsubaki thought as she continued to dodge each strike from the Scorpion Imagin's stinger ,_ 'Otherwise...I'm as good as dead.'_

* * *

><p>"Type XI: Optic Barrel!" Noel yelled as she fired three energy bullets at the Shrimp Imagin, who dashed to the right to dodge.<p>

The Shrimp Imagin then lept into the air, bringing out a shrimp-themed hammer, and attempted to smash Noel with it, only for it to miss as the shy blond quickly rolled out of the way to dodge.

**"Damn it! Stand still Bitch!" **The Shrimp Imagin grolwed in annoyence before Noel appeared right behind it.

"Type II: Bloom Trigger!" The blond declared as she fired a close range blast at the Kaijins back, which sent it staggering back a few feet, before knocking it into the air with a somersault like kick, "Type III: Spring Raid!"

**"Grr!" **The Shrimp Imagin grunted before doing a flip in the air and fired its guns at Noel, who lept back to dodge each shot.

When it landed back on the ground, it charged at Noel before doing a running jump kick, the scyth on its heel glinting.

Noel ducked before the kick could connect and lept at the Shrimp Imagin before grasping her legs on its head.

"Type IX: Muzzle Filter!" The blond declared as she used her legs to slam the Imagin into the ground.

**"Gah!" **The Shrimp Imagin yelled in pain as Noel released her legs from its head before leaping back.

With a snarl, the Shrimp Imagin got back up and charged at Noel, the scythes on its arms glinting before it raised them and slashed them at Noel, who blocked the attack with Bolverk.

**"Just give up already, will you?-!" **The Shrimp Imagin growled as it pushed its scythes further, pushing Noel down in the process.

"N-no! I..." Noel grunted as she began to push back the Kaijin's scyths, "I won't give up!"

**"Tch!" **The Shrimp Imagin scoffed as it jumped back from Noel, **"Then prepare to die!"**

With that said, the Shrimp Imagin broguth back out its guns and fired at Noel again, who retaliated with energy bullets from Bolverk.

* * *

><p>"Grr...Man, this is getting annoying!" Sonic yelled, tired from all the walking he, Roll, and the three Kamen Riders were doing before yelling inot the air, "Hey, Bugzilla! You better not harm my little bro if you know what's good for ya!"<p>

"Like it's going to respond to that," Accel said, rolling his eyes behind his helmet before turning to Den-O, "Oi, Momotaros."

**"Eh?" **Sword Form blinked before turning to his fellow Rider.

"Can't you sense where the Imagin is right now?" Accel asked, getting Sonic's attention.

"Hey yeah! You did that the last time we encountered that Fusion guy," Sonic said, thinking that maybe Momotaros could point out where that Imagin that took Miyuki and Tails is.

**"Don't you think I haven't been trying, you Aoi-Yaro!"** Sword Form barked, "**That Imagin's doing something to prevent me from doing that!"**

"Maybe it's that Chameleon Imagin's doing?' Roll pondered.

_"Probably," _Shotarou's side of W shrugged, _"Oi, Philip. Can you..."_

Before he could finish, a blast caught the group's attention.

"What was that?-!" Sonic asked before shivering, "And w-w-w-w-w-why did it g-g-g-g-g-get so c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold all of a s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sudden?"

"H-h-h-hai," Roll nodded with a shiver.

"Hmm..." Accel pondered for a few moments before a thought came up, "Hold on. Didn't Saito say that Miyuki-san has ice powers?"

"Yeah/Hai," Sonic and Roll nodded.

"So wouldn't it be possible for the air in the area surrounding her to get cold as she uses her powers?" Accel pointed out.

_"It's true. It's usually a commen side-effect of Cryokinesis, but that's only when the person using it is going through a state of..."_

"English, please!" Sonic, Sword Form, and Shotarou barked, not understanding a word Philip was saying.

"He means that the angrier the person with ice powers is, the colder his or her's ice would get," Accel explained.

"Thank you!" Sonic exclaimed before ralzing wher Accel was gonig with this, "Wait! If that's true..."

"Then that means Tails and Miyuki-san are nearby!" Roll finished.

"Correct," Accel nodded, "And that would also mean that those two Imagin are close by as well."

**"Finally!" **Sword Form exclaimed, **"Those Temes caused me to reach my Climax of annoyence for all the crap they put us through!"**

_"Momotaros..." _Saito sighed, knowing he easily Momotaros can lose his temper.

Before Sword Form colud run off, Accel grabbed him by his

"Now hold on, Momotaros. We need to find out where exaticly that cold air is coming from," Accle frowned before looking to the left, "And lucky for you, I already found it."

Sonic, Roll, Den-O:Sword Form, and W blinked before looknig in Accel direction, seeing bits of snow on the ground and a few trees frozen solid.

"Sweet!" Sonic grinned before turning to the others, "Alright guys, let go!"

The three Kamen Riders and Roll nodded before they ran off in the direction the cold air was coming from. Little did they know is that a certain green haired, snake eyed person was watching from a nearby tree branch.

"Well, well, well. Things are starting to get _really_ hecktic around here," Hazama noted with a creepy grin, "And to think it all stared because I decided to give a _helping _hand to those...'Imagin,' I believe they were called? But nevermind that for now." He paused as his eyes opened slightly, his grin increasing "Right now... I need to make sure how my _other _client is doing before the show starts. Especially since he's about to come across something he's going to _really _like using on that _huge ass _Zombie of his."

With that said, he snapped his fingers, causing a dark purple and black portal to appear before walking into it. As the portal was closing, he sensed something famliliar nearby, causing him to frown.

"Shit. _He's _here already? Now that just my _fucking _luck," He growled as the portal closed on him.

After the Portal dissapeared, a pair of cat-like eyes opened up in the shadows nearby.

"Damn. Looks like that snake got away again," The figure in the shadows growled in a western-like voice, "But I shouldn't be worrying about him right now. Right now I need to make sure those kids don't get over their heads once they beat that Imagin, especially for what comes next after him."

The eyes closed before a blur shot out of the shadows and headed in the same direction as Sonic, Roll, Den-O, W, and Accel, leaping form tree to tree.

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115:Things are staring to look pretty chaotic right now. Will Sonic and the others reach Tails and Miyuki in time? Who's this other client Hazama was talking about? And who's the mysterious figure heading in the same direction of Sonic? I guess we'll find out in the next Chapter of Ben 10:Freedom Force. 'till then, I'm seanzilla115, and I'm signing off. Ja ne.*snaps fingers before dissapating form view, leaving a frew notes*<em>

_P.S:I'm having a continuous poll on my Profile page. Be sure to leave a vote once you get a chance. Also, please leave a review._

_P.S.S:I'm also taking in OCs to use in my story So if you have an OC you would like me to use, send me a message on them What they look like, who's their voice actor, what kind of Mobian are they, stuff like that._

_P.S.S.S:I'm sorry for cutting the chapter like this. It's just that I was stuck and couldn't think of anything else to right. But don't worry, they'll be up in the third part of the CORE arc, which has like two or three more chapters left._

_P.S.S.S.S:Sorry. there wer some things I messed up in this chapter. But I fixed them._


	16. Battle for Desire: pt2

Chapter 16: M:Battle for Desire pt 2

_Seanzilla115:Hey guys. I'm really happy right now! Why? It's because this story alraedy has 5000 hits! WHOO!(Spins a party favor). Anyway, Here's the second to last chapter of the CORE arc. But before we do the recap and opening...Ellie?_

_Ellie:Hai. Seanzilla115 doesn't own anything except me, Niisan, and his other OCs. Gammatron owns Roll Cyber Sakurai the Hedgefox._

_Seanzilla115:Thank you, Ellie. Now then...let's begin part three of the CORE arc. Ikuzo!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time on Ben 10: Freedom Force<em>**

**_Fusion Imagin:And now...to finish what I started._**

**_Miyuki:Otouto. I want you to find a place to hide._**

**_Crab Imagin:I'm sorry. But I can't let you pass, even though this is _really _boring._**

**_Makoto:I'll go. Besides, I'm in the for a fight anyway._**

_**Scorpion Imagin:DIE!**_

_**Tsubaki:You guys go on ahead! I'll take care of this Imagin!**_

_**Noel:I'll...stay and take care of this Imagin. You and the others go find Tails-kun and Miyuki-san.**_

_**Shrimp Imagin:It's go time, Bitch!**_

_**Miyuki:Don't you ever...ever...EVER THREATEN TO KILL MY OTOUTO!**_

_**Fusion Imagin:Blasted Yuki-Onna! You'll pay for that!**_

_**Sonic:All right guys. Let's go!**_

_**?:I need to make sure those kids don't get over their heads once they beat that Imagin, especially for what comes next after him.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo (You have been hurt by unspeakable <strong>**pain and sadness)**

***A roaming shot of Sonic, resting on a tree with a thinking expression of his ****face***

**kesenai kako mo seoi atteikou (Let's carry each other's indelible stains.)**

***It cut to the upper half of his body as the camera spins, revealing Luffy on ****another side of the tree, his straw hat hiding all but his eyes of the upper ****half of his face, and Ben looking at his Ultimatrix***

**ikiru koto wo nagedasanaide (Don't give up on living!)**

***The spin changed to have the trio sitting with their backs against each ****other***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to a close-up of the title in silver moving along the screen***

**tsunaida kimi no te o (I held your hand.)**

***It then appeared in the center of the screen in full color. It proceeded to ****cut through close shots of the Freedom Fighters, minus Sonic, with serious ****expressions on their faces* **

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na (Will I end up losing them someday?)**

***It cut to a blue background with white smoke billowing nearby, the Straw****Hats, minus Luffy but with Brook, all having their eyes closed as the wind****blows on their hair, white clothes, and/or fur***

**usureteyuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara (I want to protect you and your ****fading smile, so…)**

***It cut to Eiji as he stood beside a mirror, showing OOO. It cut to his hand,****holding a picture of his daughter. It then cut to an upper shot of Eiji and ****Ankh looking at each other, the possessed Doberman glaring at the blue ****hedgehog***

**hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare (Even if the resounding voice calling me ****should wither…)**

***It cut to OOO, Den-O, Accel, W, and Birth riding towards the screen with ****Makoto, Tsubaki, and Noel on the Ride Vendors with OOO and Birth along with ****Noel riding on Accel. It cut to a zooming shot of the back OOO on his Ride ****Vendor before stopping***

**tokesou kaze ni kikasaretatte (Even if the mingling winds should tell me…)**

***The camera moved ahead to show Gecko Moria and his zombies emerging from the ****ground of Gecko's ship. At the top of the mast, the Greeed and Core all jumped ****down and the Riders and girls jumped back. Core's fist hit the ground, ****creating a massive explosion***

**kimi o mitsukedasu (I will find you!)**

***The scene cut to Gwen, Ankh, and Kevin looking out towards the explosion ****before cutting to the explosion clearing to reveal OOO TaJaDol and Double ****CycloneJokerGoldXtreme erupting out of it, followed by Birth-Day and ****AccelBoost, heading right at them***

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi mo (You've been hurt by unspeakable ****pain and sadness, but…)**

***It cut to Sonic, racing across a river before barely jumping over the rest of ****it as it exploded, revealing Scourge who charged at Sonic***

**waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide (Don't say things like 'I ****can't laugh' or 'I hate people.')**

***It then but to Axl, Zane, and Leon dodging golden rings sent by Byte before ****Axl and Zane jumping into the air, using their strongest attacks, after Leon ****kicks Byte into the air by getting him in the back***

**mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara (There's meaning in ****everything that happens in the unseen future)**

***It then cut to Bit taking the lead of a charge of ENFORCERBots at the girls ****of the Freedom Fighters except for Roll, only for Den-O Wing Form to appear, ****the faint image of Roll appearing on half the Rider's body before fading as he ****began to easily fight them off***

**ima wa sono mama de ii, kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou (So stay as you are ****for now, I know there'll come time when you realize)**

***It cut to the planet's core, where Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme and Super ****Sonic collided with Core, creating a massive explosion before cutting to OOO ****Super TaToBa Combo, Luffy Monster Form, Way Big, Knuckles, and Super Sonic ****rushed at Oz with Gecko Moria in the giant zombie's stomach***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to Dark Super Sonic and OOO PuToTyra Combo fighting each other***

**You and Me, two are spoken**

***It cut to the left 'eye' of OOO shattering, revealing a Dark Super Sonic eye ****within***

**Whoa~oh! **

**Itsuka wakariaeru kara (Someday we'll understand each other.)**

***It the cut to Robotnik's eye, glowing with malevolence, before zooming out to ****revealing him standing at the end of two lines consisting of Bit, Byte, and ****Vile on one side with Hazama, Cubot, and Orbot on the other side. All of them ****stood outside of Robotnik's fortress. It then cut to Dark Super Sonic and ****PuToTyra colliding their fists with each other, creating a large explosion ****that engulfed the screen before it cut to the Straw Hats, Ben's Team, and the ****Freedom Fighters looking up at the sky***

* * *

><p>"Raikiri!" Clover delcared as she pierced through five Mole Imagins with a blade made of electricity.<p>

"Ice Gattling!" Axl yelled as he fired multiple ice bullets at seven Mole Imagin.

"SUPREME METAL CLAW!" Dash roared as he slashed three Mole Imagin before dodging a slash from two more behind him before doing a sweep kick on them, knocking the Kajins down, "Kuso! These guys are starting to SUPREMELY annoy me!"

"Deal with it!" Zane snapped before blowing five more Mole Imagin away with a cutting wave that grew with each, passing second, "Namikaze!"

"Collier Shoot!" Leon exclaimed as he kicked a Mole Imagin into six more before leaping back from a strike from one that snuck up behind him, "Damn it! Why don't they stay down!-?"

"Rath agrees!" The Apolexian yelled as he tossed a boulder at six more Mole Imagin, "These Mole Imagin keep getting back up no matter how many times Rath beats on them! It's starting to really annoy Rath!"

"Like Zane said; deal with it!" Kevin stated as he uppercutted a Mole Imagin in the chin.

Just as Clover was zapping four Mole Imagin, a beeping sound got her attention. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, beeping device in the shape of a tiger's heads with a thunderbolt on the head before pressing the thunderbolt.

"Hello?" Clover answered as she duncked under a strike from a Mole Imagin before kicking said Kaijin with an electric kick.

_-Good. I got through-_ Sally's voice said from the device, _-Clover. Did you, Dash, and Leon catch up to the others yet?-_

"Hai, Sally-hime. But it appears that Sonic and a few others went ahead while Ben, Kevin, Gwen, and Zane deal with these Mole Imagin," Clover replied as she delivered a roundhouse kick to the head of three Mole Imagin.

_-Wait. You mean there are more Imagin than just the ones from last time?-_

"Again, hai. Apparently, that Fusion Imagin you told me about decided to leave a blockade for Sonic and the ohters so they wouldn't follow it."

_-I see...Okay, I'll see if I can...- _before Sally's voice could finish, the signal was cut off.

"Sally-hime, What's going on? Are you okay?" Clover asked in a worried tone before a voice came from the device.

**-**Kōrin, man o jishite...-** **a certain Swan Imagin stated from the device.

"Sieg? What are you...did you just posses Sally-hime?" Clover asked with a frown.

-**My aplogies Lady Clover, but I'm temporarly borrowing the Hime's body for the time being- **Sieg replied.

"May I ask why?"

-**That Imagin has kidnapped young Miles. As a prince, it's my duty to see that this fiend is brought to justice-**

"Do you even know where to look?" Clover asked before leaping back from a strike from two Mole Imagin.

**-Of course. With some help from Lady Nicole, I was able to locate where Sir Sonic is-**

"Clever," Clover commented before raising an eye brow, "Wait. Does..."

**-Yes. I'd already informed the Hime as I was talking to you. ****Now then, I must hurry before that Imagin obtains the Desire from young Miles-**

"Alright. Good luck, Sieg," Clover said before turning her device off and putting it back in her pocket.

Before she could resume in figting the seven Mole Imagin in front of her, Rath came charging in, roaring like a enraged beast, and plowed right through the group of Kaijin, sending them flying in multiple directions while disintergrating into sand.

"Oh yeah! That's seven down and...and..." Rath paused as he counted the remaining Mole Imagin on the battlefield,"GAH!-! This is to confusing for Rath! I'm just gonna go and beat up more until there's none left!"

"Oh brother..." Clover rolled her eyes as Rath charged at more Mole Imagin before following the Apolexian, _'How Kevin and Gwen deal with him when he's like this, I'll never know.'_

* * *

><p>"Shooting Star!" Makoto declared as she threw a punch at the Crab Imagin's gut, only for it to miss as said Kaijin moved to the left to dodge.<p>

**"HA! Missed, Kani!"** The Crab Imagin cackled as he prepared to hit Makoto with his giant claw before Bunnie punched it in the face with a stretched punch, sending the Kaijin staggering back a few inchs, **"Ow! That really hurt, Kani!"**

"I'm starting to get annoyed with this guy," Makoto sighed before using her Tonfas to block a pair of saws the Crab Imagin threw at her.

"Same here," Bunnie agreed before noticing what looked like a crack on the Crab Imagin's stomach area, "Hold on. Wasn't this here varment's shell tougher last time?"

"Eh?" Makoto blinked before noticing the same crack Bunnie saw on the Kaijin, "Your right, Bunnie-chan. Last time we fought this Imagin, his shell was _really _hard. Found that out the hard way when I hurt my hand punching him. But...Why's there a crack on that Imagins armor now?"

"Ah don't know. Maybe it's armor started to get weaker after all the blows we gave it. Plus, there was that strange pill he ate," Bunnie pointed out.

"Maybe you're right," Makoto nodded before an idea popped into her head, "Bunnie-chan. I just thought of something that'll help us beat this guy."

"Really? What is it, Sugah?" Bunnie asked before the Squirrel Beastkin whispered her plan into the rabbit's ear, making her grin, "Now that's a good plan, Sugah."

"Hai," Makoto nodded before she and Bunnie looked back at the Crab Imagin.

**"Are you two Crabs done talking yet, Kani? I want get this over with so I can polish my shell 'till it's nice and shiny, Kani!" **The Crab Imagin cackled before taking his giant claw off and got ready to toss it at the girls.

"Sorry, but we're not losing today!" Makoto yelled as she punched the ground really hard, creating a huge dust cloud that covered the entire area.

**"Crab-a-what?-!"**The Crab Imagin exclaimed before being engulfed in the dust cloud. He then started to cough a few times as he looked around for Makoto and Bunnie, his claw still raised in the air, **"Where...(COUGH!) are you, Kani?-! (COUGH!) Come out...(COUGH! COUGH!) So I can get you for ruining my shell, Kani!"**

As the Kaijin continued to look around, he didn't noticed the shadowed figure sneaking up behind him. When the figure rached the Crab Imagin's back, it tapped the Kaijin on the shoulder.

**"KANI!-!-!" **The Crab Imagin screamed, jumping a few feet into the air, **"Who...Who's there, Kani?-!"**

Just as the Crab Imagin turned around to see who tapped it, the dust cloud died down and revealed Bunnie reeling her robotic arm back.

"Hello...and goodbye, Sugah!" Bunnie exclaimed as she punched the Crab Imagin in the stomach, causing the armor to break apart, revealing his weak point. The punch also sent said Kaijin flying right towards Makoto, who had her left arm reeled back and coated in energy.

"This is..." Makoto started as she delevered a powerful uppercut to the Crab Imagin's stomach, "My Special Move!" She then delevered another uppercut to the Crab Imagin's stomach, which got sent flying into the air before the Squirrel Beastkin appeared right in front of it, her entire arm coated in energy, "Particle Flare!" She finished the combo by punching the Crab Imagin in the stomach really hard, a giant energy fist follwing her punch.

**"GAAA AAAA AAAH HHHH!" **The Crab Imagin screamed as it crashed into the ground really fast.

As soon as Makoto landed next to Bunnie, the Crab Imagin got up weakly, sparks flowing off it before the Kaijin looked at them

**"You...beat me, Kani. But...You won't...beat...Fusion-sama!"** The Crab Imagin yelled before it feel backwards, exploding as soon as it hit the ground.

"Yee haw! Now that's what Ah call girl power!" Bunnie cheered as she and Makoto high-fived each other.

"Hai!" Makoto nodded, "That Imagin didn't know what hit him after we got through with him!"

"Yep," Bunnie agreed before realizing something, "Oh mah stars. We forgot about that giant Varment that kidnapped Sugah-Tails and Miyuki!'

"You're right! If we don't hurry and catch up with Sonic-san and the others, who knows what's going to happen to Tails."

"Yep. So let's head on out before that happens!' Bunnie ordered before she and Makoto left the area.

* * *

><p>"Shin Tsurugi: Hikari Wodantsu Tsurugi!" Tsubaki declared as she used a horizontal slash at the Scorpion Imagin, who blocked it with it's sword.<p>

**"Just die already, weakling!" **The Scorpion Imagin snarled as it shot its stinger at Tsubaki's head, only for the rose-red head to block it with her shield and push it back.

_'Damn! This isn't starting to look good. No matter how many times I hit him, he just shrugges it off! Plus, that stinger of his is very deadly,'_ Tsubaki thought before dodging the Scorpion Imagin's stinger again, _'I better think off something, or else I'm as good as dead. Maybe...no, it's to risky. but...If I don't beat him, then Tails...no. I won't let that happen!'_

With a yell, Tsubaki charged at the Scorpion Imagin, her shield glowing with white energy before a small, orb of light came out of the center.

**"So...you wanna die that badly huh? Well then...Let me help you with that!" **The Scorpion Imagin roared as it used it's chain sword like a whip and slashed multiple times at the rose-red head, who continued to charged at the Kaijin as the blade slashed at her body.

_'Come on...just a little bit more...' _Tsubaki thought, ingnoring the pain in her body as three more light orbs came out of her shield, _'Good. Now I need just one...'_

SQUISH!

"Gaah!" Tsubaki screamed as the Kaijin's weapon was impaled deep into her stomach.

**"Heh. Looks like I win, bitch," **The Scorpion Imagin smirked as it pulled its weapon out of the rose-red heads stomach. When the blade was half-way out, the Kaijin felt something tug on it's arm, preventing it from pulling the blade out further,** "Eh? What the hell?-! Why can't I pull it out?-!****"**

"Because..."

**"Eh?" **the Scorpion Imagin blinked as it looked down at Tsubaki, who was looknig at it while blood dripped from her lips.

"You fell into my trap," Tsubaki smirked before she jammed her shield, which now had five light orbs in the center, into the Kaijin's stomach, which got sent flying back before being caught in a seal.

**"Na..Nani?-! What the hell is this?-!" **the Scorpion Imagin growled as it tried to free itself form the seal.

"That, Imagin..." Tsubaki started as she pulled out the Scorpion Imagin's sword out of her stomach before morphing her own sword into the same staff she used on Axe Form bakc on Angel Island, except that it now had two angel wings on the top, "...is your tool of your destruction."

**"Nani?-!"** The Scorpion Imagin growled as he tried to free himself faster before three rings off light flowed from the seal unitl they were right in front of Tsubaki, **"N-no! I won't be defeated by some, weak human!"**

"Now Imagin..." Tsubaki stared as she reeled the staff back with both of her arms, "...face justice! Shin Batsu: Ten Wo Kariru Honou!" She declared as she fired the orb of light that was on top of her staff right through the ring.

As the Scorpion Imagin continued to try and free itself from the seal, the orb started to grow bigger as it passed through each ring.

**"Fusion-sama! Forgive me!-!-!-!" **The Scorpion Imagin yelled as it was engulfed in the orb of light.

After a few moments of silence, Tsubaki turned her back to the orb as she changed the staff back into a sword before slowly sheathing it into the shield. After Tsubaki sheathed her sword completly, the orb of light behind her exploded.

After a few more seconds, Tsubaki turned her head to where the orb of light was. When the dust setteled, she saw that there were no remains of the Scorpion Imagin, except for bits of sand.

"That's what happens...when you underestimate your enemy," Tsubaki whispered before she fell down, clutching her wound, "Damn. Got a little over my head right there."

"Tsubaki-chan!"

"Hmm?" Tsubaki blinked as she saw Makoto, who had her cloak back on, and Bunnie run up to her.

"Oh mah," Bunnie gasped as she saw the wound Tubaki had, "Are you okay, Sugah?"

"H...Hai. Just something I got from fighting that Imagin," Tsubaki grunted as she held her wound, "What about you two?"

"We're fine. Just a few cuts and bruises is all," Makoto replied before she pulled out a few bandages, "Now then, I need you to sit still while I put this on your wound."

"...Okay" Tsubaki nodded as she moved her hand away from her wounded area before lifting her shirt halfway, revealing the wound.

"Oh man, That's deep," Makoto cringed as she started to wrap the bandages on Tsubaki's stomach, "After this is all over Tsubaki-chan, You'll need to go see Chopper and Quack-sensei about that wound."

"Hai," Tsubaki nodded as Makoto finished wrapping the bandages on her before the rose-red head put her shirt back down. She then started to get up slowly and turned to her two friends, "Now then, I believe we need to catch up to Sonic-san, Hai?"

"Yep. But we better take it slow so you don't open up your wound again," Makoto said to Tsubaki, who nodded in response.

After that was said, the three girls left the area to try and cath up to Sonic and the others.

* * *

><p>"Type II: Bloom Trigger!" Noel declared as she fired a semi-big energy bullet at the Shrimp Imagin, who rolled out of the way to dodge before it got hit by three energy bullets from Bolverk, "Type XI: Optic Barrel!"<p>

**"Grr...You'll pay for that, bitch!" **The Shrimp Imagin grolwed as it fired more water bullets at the blond, who screamed as the bullets hit her in the chest, sending her staggering back a few inchs, **"HA! Take that!"**

Noel shook off the pain and charged at the Shrimp Imagin, who raised its arm scythes at her before the blond dissapated from view.

**"Eh? Where did...?"**

"Type V: Assault Through!" Noel declared as she shoulder charged the Kaijin from behind, sending him flying into a tree.

**"Why you..."** the Shrimp Imagin growled before lept into the air and brought out it's hammer. It then shot down towards Noel and attempted to smash her with the hammer, only for the blond girl to dodge each strike, **"Damn it! Hold still, willl ya?-!"**

"Kyaa!" Noel screamed as the Shrimp Imagin tried to smash her again with its hammer, which now gained spikes on each end, _'This thing's trying to kill me! For someone as small as him, he...'_

**"OI! Don't call me small, dammit!"** The Shrimp Imagin barked, somehow hearing Noel's thoughts as it tried to smash her again while trying to cut her up at the same time.

_'There's gotta be someway I can beat him,'_ Noel thought as she continue to dodged the strikes from the Shrimp Imagin, _'I can't get too close without being smashed or cut up by this thing's weapons. And I can't stay too far back without getting hit by those water bullets of his. Maybe...I got it!"_

**"You're mine!" **The Shrimp Imagin roared as it raised its hammer over its head, ready to slam it on Noel.

"Now!" Noel exclaimed as her guns changed into a bayonet and stabbed it into the Shrimp Imagin's gut.

**"Gah! What...?" **the Shrimp Imagin exclaimed before being launched into the air by a spray of energy bullets from the transformed Bolverk.

While it was in the air, the Shrimp Imagin noticed Noel changing her weapon from a Bayonet to a advanced-looking gun, making it freak out a bit.

**"EH?-!-! How many guns can that thing turn into?-!"** The Shrimp Imagin gawked before seeing energy chargy up in the gun, **"...Oh crap."**

"Zero Gun: Fenrir!" Noel declared as she fired three energy missles at the airborn Kaijin, the last shot knocking her over.

**"Guh!" **The Shrimp Imagin grunted as two of the energy missles hit it, sending it furthur into the air before the Kaijin saw the last one approach it, **"You got to be kidding me! How can I lose to a weak looking girl?-!-!"**

As soon as the last energy missle hit the Shrimp Imagin, it exploded into bits of sand.

"Itai..." Noel moaned as she got up, knowing how painful it is after firing that last shot when she uses that move. She then started to look around to see if the Shrimp Imagin was still around, "Ano...did...did I win?"

"Looks like you did, Noel-chan."

"Huh?"Noel blinked before seeing Makoto, Bunnie, and Tsubaki walk up, "Makoto-cahn? Tsubaki-chan? What're you...?"

"We finished our fights with the those two Imagin and we were about to go and find Sonic-san," Tsubaki explained before wincing.

"Tsubaki-chan, Daijoubu?" Noel asked once she saw the blood stains on Tsubaki's cloths.

"I'm fine. Just got a few cuts is all," Tsubaki repleid.

"You also got a nasty around your stomach," Makoto added, making the rose-red head blush in embarresment.

"Eh?-!" Noel gasped after hearing that, "But...but...how?"

"...Before I finished that Scorpion Imagin off, he stabbed me in the stomach," Tsubaki explained, "But enough about that for now. Right now, we need to focus on finding Tails and Miyuki-san."

"H-Hai," Noel nodded before she, Makoto, Tsubaki, and Bunnie left the area, the latter helping the rose-red head along the way.

* * *

><p>Tails shivered as he watched his enraged sister fight the Fusion Imagin, who screamed as it was sent flying back a few feet by two dragons made of ice. Even though he was scared of his sister right now, he was also cheering her on in his head, hoping that she'll beat that ugly Kaijin.<p>

**"Raah!-!" **the Fusion Imagin roared as it fired a red cutting wave from its sword at Miyuki, only for the nine-tailed fox to block it with a wall of ice spikes.

**"Icicle Rain!"** Miyuki declared as she fired multiple, semi-big icicles at the Fusion Imagin, who roared in pain as the icicles sent it skidding back a few feet before being blown into the air by a tornado of ice, **"Ice Tornado!"**

**"Grr!" **The Fusion Imagin grunted before recovering from the attack and fired multiple cutting waves from its blade at Miyuki, who countered by firing multiple ice arrows at the giant Kaijin.

**"Come on boss! You can beat that Yuki-Onna! Not unlike that one battle you had with that one..."** The Chameleon Imagin cheered before being hit on the head by a rock thrown by the Fusion Imagin, **"...Shutting up."**

**"You better!" **The Fusion Imagin snapped in an annoyed tone before glaring back at Miyuki, who glared back, **"Don't think you'll be able to defeat me. Because once I'm through with you, I'll obtain that Brats Desire and destroy you all!"**

Miyuki didn't say anything as she charged at the Fusion Imagin at high speed and slashed its chest multiple times with her ice claws and tails before leaping back from the Kaijin.

**"Arctic Geyser!" **The kitsune declared as she slammed her hand on the ground before a huge geyser of ice sent the Fusion Imagin flying.

**"Kuso!" **The Fusion Imagin growled before he prepared to unleash a high pitched shreech at Miyuki.

**"I don't think so," **Miyuki stated before dissapating from view.

**"Huh? Where did she go?-!' **The Fusion Imagin snarled before pausing, sensing Miyuki right behind it with her arms crossed in a 'X' shape.

**"Frozen Tempest," **Miyuki whispered.

**"Rahhhh!"** The Fusion Imagin roared in pain as its wings were ripped to shreds while multiple sparks flowed off its body. It then dropped to its knees, panting before seeing Miyuki standing right in front of it.

**"Had enough...Kaijin?"** Miyuki asked in a cold tone.

**"...I think the question is...have _you _had enough?" **The Fusion Imagin asked with a dark smirk.

**"Hmm?" **Miyuki raised an eyebrow at that before the Fusion Imagin punched her really hard with its left fist, which was englufed in fire. As she was sent flying back, her ice armor was completly destroyed by the punch she recieved.

"Onee-chan!" Tails gasped as his sister hit a nearby tree.

**"Heh. That'll teach you not to mess with me, Yuki-Onna," **The Fusion Imagin smirked before walking towards her, **"Although...I don't think you've been taught enough."**

"L...leave my Onee-chan alone, you big bully!" Tails yelled as he stood in front of his unconcious sister, only for the Fusion Imagin the flick him away.

**"As if you can tell me what to do,"** The Fusion Imagin scoffed before picking up the unconcious Miyuki, a dark smirk on the Kaijin's face, **"Besides...I want you to see what happens to those who mess with me."**

With its smirk turning to a sadistic grin, he started crushing Miykui

"GAAAHHHH!-!" Miyuki screamed in pain as the Giant Kaijin was crushing her body with its bug -like hand.

"No! Stop it!" Tails begged, "Let go of my sister!"

**"Whatever you say," **The Fusion Imagin grinned darkly as he tossed Miyuki really hard into a tree.

"Kyaaa!-!" Miyuki cried before the Fusion Imagin pressed its foot against her.

"No! Onee-chan!" Tails gasped, tears in his eyes as the Giant Kaijin added pressure to his foot.

**"That's right, scream for me!"**The Fusion Imagin cackled before he picked up Miyuki again and started crushing her with both hands, **"I want to hear your little brother scream as I'm killing you!"**

"O...Onee-chan..." Tails whispered, the tears in his eyes increasing as his sister was being crushed by the Fusion Imagin grip before being salmmed into the ground.

**"And now..." **The Fusion Imagin began as he pulled out his sword and aimed it at Miyuki's head, **"It's time for you to die."**

Before the giant Kaijin could point its sword at Miyuki, it felt a change in the atmoshpere, like a thunderstorm was coming.

**"Wha...What the Naraku 's going on here?-!"** The Fusion Imagin demanded as it looked at the sky, which was now covered in dark, thunder clouds.

"Leave her along..."

**"Eh?" **The Fusion Imagin blinked before turning its head towards the source of the voice.

When it looked, it saw Tails glaring at it with anger and tears in his eyes. But what really got it was the large saprks of electricity flowing off him.

"Leave...my...SISTER ALONE!" Tails screamed as he engulfed the entire area in electricity.

**"What the...?-! GAAHH!" **he Fusion Imagin roared as it was engulfed by the dome of electricity.

**"Oh man oh man oh man! This is going to REALLLLLLY Hurt!" **The Chameleon Imagin screamed as it too was engulfed by the dome.

* * *

><p>Just as Sonic, Roll, and the three Kamen Riders were about to approach the area, a bright flash of light shined right in front of them.<p>

"Woah! Who turned the brightness all the way to 1,000,000?" Sonic asked as he and the others covered their eyes.

"I...I don't know!" Accel replied, "But why do I feel like I'm standing next to a area that just got struck by a lightning bolt?"

_"Like you said, I don't know,"_ Shotarou repleid as the light died down, _"But, I bet it has something to do with that Fusion Imagin."_

"If that's true, then that means we're close to were Miyuki-chan and Tails-kun are at!" Roll gasped.

**"Finally!" **Sword Form exclaimed, **"Now I can finally beat the crap out of that damn Imagin for putting us through that damn maze!"**

"Right! Juice and Jam time, guys!" Sonic ordered as the group headed towards the source of the light.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile, at the sametime Sonic and the others noticed the light)<strong>

"What the heck?-!" Axl gasped as he noticed the huge dome of electricity a few miles away.

"What's SUPREMELY going on over there?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good," Kevin noted as Rath was finishing off the last Mole Imagin before turning back to Ben.

"Right. So lets head up there to see what's going on," Ben ordered.

"I don't know, Ben. What if its another trap set up by that Fusion Imagin Sally-swan told me about?" Leon pointed out.

"What if I told _you _That Miyuki was also captured by that huge bug?" Kevin pointed out to the Raccoon.

"WHAT?-!" Leon screamed before dashing towards the dome, "I'M COMING, MIYUKI-SAWN!-!-!"

"...Did you really have to tell him _that_?" Zane asked Kevin.

"It was either thatm or tell him that your sis was captured," Kevin smirked.

"...Remind me to hurt you later for that last part," the hedgewolf growled.

"Whatever," Kevin scoffed before eh, Ben, Gwen, Axl, Clover, Dash, and Zane follwed after Leon.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile, at the same time Sonic and Ben's groups noticed the light)<strong>

"What the heck?-!" Makoto gasped as she, Noel, Tsubaki, and Bunnie shielded their eyes from the bright light.

"Where's that light coming from?" Bunnie asked.

"I don't know, But I think we should find out where its coming from!" Tsubaki suggested.

"Right! Minna, Ikuzo!" Makoto ordered as they followed the diminishing light.

* * *

><p>When the dome of electricity died down, the entire area was now a semi-big crater. Bits of Electricity was flowling off the crater while a few rocks floated in the air, almost like they were magnitized.<p>

After a few moments of silence, a mound of dirt was moving around before the Chameleon Imagin popped its head out of it.

**"Wow! That was tingly!" **The Chameleon Imagin exclaimed as it pulled itself out, **"Now then, To find the boss to see if he liked that or not!"**

**"I'm right here, you idiot! and of course I didn't like it!-!"** The Fusion Imagin's voiced snapped.

**"Eh?" **The Chameleon Imagin blinked as it looked around, **"Where? I don't see you, boss."**

**"YOU'RE STANDING ON TOP OF ME, YOU FUCKING DUMB-ASS!-!-!"**

**"I am?" **The Chameleon Imagin blinked again before looking down the hole he came out of to see the Fusion Imagin's eyes glaring right at him,** "Woah! I am!"**

**"Get off me!" **The Fusion Imagin roared as it exloded out of the ground, knocking the Chameleon Imagin on its back.

**"S-sorry boss!" **The lizard-like Kaijin apologized as it got up, **"But boy was that insane! I didn't know that little fox we captured could do that!"**

**"Neither did I," **the Fusion Imagin grumbled before looking around, **"Where is that brat anyway?-!"**

The Chameleon Imagin started looking around as well, looking under a few rocks and broken trees before noticeing something, **"Uh...Boss? I think I found him. At least...I think I did."**

**"Eh?"** The Fusion Imagin blinked as it headed to where the Chameleon Imagin was standing, **"What are you talking about?"**

**"Look,"** The Chameleon Imagin said as he pointed forwards.

The Fusion Imaign raised an non-existant eye brow before looking at where the Chameleon Imagin was pointing. What it saw was an unconcious Miyuki being shielded by an unconcoius Tails. Except...the young kit looked different now.

His once orange/brown fur had become a stunning yellow-orange color. He had grown to a hiegt of 80 cm (2'7"). His muzzle, tail tips, and stomach/chest had white fur. His sneakers and gloves were torn apart as his feet and hands were a little too big for them now. Small bits of electricity were flowing off the unconcious kit for a few moments before dying out

_**'His appearance changed as well? Intresting,' **_The Fusion Imagin thought while rubbing its chin, _**'Also, he was very quick to shield that Yuki-Onna before she could get hurt by that blast. Just who is this brat?'**_

**"Wow!" **The Chameleon Imagin exclaimed, causing the Fusion Imagin to lose its train of thought, **"Look at that boss! That two tailed fox looks different now that I look at it! He must have changed when he was doing that attack he did on us after, which hurt like heck I might add! hey, hey boss! Do you think he's got powers like that Yuki-Onna? If he does, then WOAH BOY! We better..."**

WHAP!

**"...Shutting up," **The Lizard-like Kaijin said after being slapped on the head again.

**"You better, Idiot," **The bigger Kaijin grumbled before bringing back out the Memory GaiaMemory, **"Now...to finally finish what I started!"**

**-MEMORY!-**

A green pulse began to erupt from the Memory GaiaMemory before it washed over Tails and, suprisingly, Miyuki. As the pluse washed over the two kitsunes, small bits of light flowed from their heads and into the Memory GaiaMemory before it was completly covered in green energy.

**"Yes...yes..."** The Fusion Imagin began as it held the now complete GaiaMemory in the air before a beam of green light flared from it as the center of the crater began to glow, **"Finally! The end of this world has come!"**

"I don't think so, Bugzilla!"

**"Huh?" **The Fusion Imagin blinked before recieving a spindash to the face, sending the giant Kaijin staggering back a few feet before recieving a shoulder charge to the gut, causing the GaiaMemory to fly out of its hand.

**"Don't worry boss! I'll get it! I'll get it!"** The Chameleon Imagin said as it tried to catch the GaiaMemory before it landed right in its hands, **"HA! I got it, boss! I got it!"**

**"Good for you, peon,"**

**"Eh?" **the Chameleon Imagin blinked before someone chopped it in the back of its neck, knocking the Kaijin unconcious and falling right on top of the Memory GaiaMemory.

The Fusion Imagin stood silent for a few moments before looking up to see Sonic, Roll, Den-O: Sword Form, W, and Accel standing in front of it.

"Heh. Thought you lost us, huh?" Sonic smirked.

**"Grr...Don't think this changes anything!" **The Fusion Imagin snarled as it got up.

"How about now, ugly."

**"Huh?"** The Fusion Imagin raised an non-exsistant eye brow before it turned around, seeing Ben, Gwen, Kevin Axl, Zane, Leon, Dash, and Clover standing right behind it.

Behind them, treating the injured and unconcious Miyuki and Tails we're Makoto, Tsubaki, Noel, and Bunnie.

"Minna!" Roll gasped, "When did you get here?"

"We just followed that huge flash off light that came from here," Kevin explained before cracking his knuckles, "Besides, you didn't think we'd miss out in this, do you?"

"Glad to hear that," Sonic grinned before looking back at the Fusion Imagin, "Hope you're ready, Bugzilla! Because your about to..."

**"OI! Let me finish this teme off, Aoi-Yaro!" **Sword Form snapped, **"After putting us throught all that crap in trying to find him, I should be the one to finish him off!"**

**"Actually, that honor belongs to me."**

**"Eh?" **Sword Form plinked before seeing Wing Form walking up to Sonic's group.

"Sieg? What're you doing here? And whose body are you using?" Sonic asked the white rider.

**"To answer your questions, Sir Sonic. I came here to defeat this fiend for kidnapping young Miles and Lady Miyuki," **Wing Form replied, **"As for who's body I'm borrowing at the moment, it is the Himes."**

"Wait, so your using the Princess' body right now?" Accel asked, earning a nod from Wing Form.

"Than who's...?"

**"Lady Miley, Ellie and Mistika are watching the village for the Hime while she's away," **Sieg replied before Sonic could finish his question.

"I see..." Sonic noted before turning to the other three Kamen Riders, "We'll leave this to you guys. Besides, from what Saito and Roll told me, only a Rider colud defeat a monster like that Fusion thingy."

**"Actually, from what I heard from Lady Makoto, she and her friends have managed to defeat that Imagin's minions," **Wing Form stated, causing W and Accel to look at the white Rider in suprise.

_"Nani?-! You're kidding right?-!"_ Shotarou's side of W asked.

**"I kid you not."**

_"But...But...that should be impossible!"_ Shotarou excalimed, _"Only a Kamen Rider can defeat a Kaijin!"_

"Did you forget that Makoto, Noel ,and Tsubaki are from another Zone? One where a few people are just as or even stronger than a Kaijin?" Accel reminded.

_"..."_

"You did, didn't you?" Accel snickered.

_"Shut up, Mutt," _Shotarou grumbled.

"...I think we should let the Riders finish ugly off over there," Sonic spoke as he jabbed his thumb over at the Fusion Imagin, who growled after hearing the 'ugly' comment.

"Hai," Roll nodded in agreement before turning to the four Kamen Riders, "Beat that Imagin senseless."

"You got it," Accel nodded as Sonic and Roll headed over to Ben's group.

**"Tch! Don't think that you can beat me!" **The Fusion Imagin snarled before dropping on one knee, _**'Kuso! I'm still injured fomr my fight with that Yuki-Onna!'**_

_"Shotarou, Terui, Sieg-san, Momtaros-san," _Philip spoke, _"I think that Imagin might be injured."_

"Eh?" Accel blinked before he, Wing Form, and Sword Form saw a few sparks flowing off of the Fusion Imagin's body, "He's right. But what could've caused those wounds?"

**"Perhapes that fiend has done something to enrage Lady Miyuki?" **Wing Form pondered, **"If so, then that fool had made a grave mistake in fighting her."**

"You're probably right," Terui said, noting a few patchs of ice on the Fusion Imagin's body after he saw the injuries on said Kaijin,"Then I suggest we finish this thing in one blow before it recovers."

_"Hai," _Shotarou and Philip agreed.

**-EXTREME!-**

**"Good Idea!" **Sword Form nodded before he pulled out a red flip phone had sixteen numbered buttons and an additional three at the top. He pushed the bottom four before pressing the Call Button.

**-MOMO URA KIN RYU-** The Device spoke before Den-O pushed a button on the side, **-CLIMAX FORM-**

**(Cue Double Action: CLIMAX Form)**

A rail of energy shot out of the device's bottom and encircled Sword Form. The phone went all around the rails before connection over the belt. Den-O's armor became bulkier on the torso and shoulders. Rail patterns appeared on the arms, legs, and torso, teh torso taking on a red and silver version of his symbol. Rod Form's mask appeared on the right arm before going up the rail to the shoulder. Axe Form's mask appeared on his left arm and went to to the shoulder. Gun Form's mask then attached to his torso and flattened out. And finally, his mask glowed before peeling open, revealing an orange under casing. The red panels attached to the sides before Den-O's body ingnited in flames for a few seconds.

**"Ore Tachi...Futabi Sanjou!" **Momotaros declared from the armor.

**"Mind if we destroy you? Kotae wa kiitenai!" **Ryutaros taunted as the legs jumped around.

"**Our strength will make you cry!" **Kintaros roared as the left arm pumped its fist.

**"Mind if we string you along?" **Urataros added with a wave of the right arm.

* * *

><p>"Woah...That's a form I haven't seen before," Ben awed from the sidelines.<p>

"Hai," Makoto nodded in agreement.

"Yatta! Den-O's Climax Form! Ikuze, Taros-taichi, Sieg-sama!" Roll cheered as she waved a large banner attatched to a pole, reading in Japanese 'Good luck Taros-taichi and Sieg!.'

"Why are you doing that and where did you get that?-!" Dash and Zane snapped, their eyes bulging out at the sight.

* * *

><p><strong>"I thank you, dear Hime," <strong>Wing Form bowed formally while Climax Form smirked behind his helmet.

They then turned to the Fusion Imagin with W:CycloneJokerExtreme and Accel befroe all four Riders got into battle position.

**"Grr...You won't defeat me! I'm too close to completeing my plan for it to fail now!"** The Fusion Imagin roared as it charged at the Four Kamen Riders.

**"We'll see about that! Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze!" **Climax Form yelled as he, Wing Form, W:CycloneJokerExtreme, and Accel charged at the giant Kaijin.

The Fusion Imagin brought out its double, bladed sword and slashed at Accel and Wing Form, who rolled out of the way to dodged before both Riders delivered a double jump kick to the Kaijins face.

**"Grr!" **The Fusion Imagin growled as it staggered back a feet inchs before jumping over Wing Form's boomerang.

**-FULL CHARGE-**

**-ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

White lighting emerged from Wing Form's belt and into his hand-axe while Accel slashed a large energy 'A' at the Fusion Imagin. The boomerang glowed with the hand-axe as it struck the giant Kaijin's back at the same time as Accel's Energy 'A' hit the front. He threw his hand-axe, nailing the Fusion Imagin in the torso. Wing form dashed up to the giant Kaijin with Accel and pulled out his hand-axe while Accel slashed right through the Fusion Imagin. Wing Form then walked away before catching the boomerang with a graceful wave of his hand.

**"GAAAHH!" **the Fusion Imagin yelled as it was sent flying back by the combined attack before landing on its back. It then got back up, panting heavily before seeing W:CycloneJokerExtreme and Climax Form standing a few feet away.

_"Like you say, Den-O, it's time for the Hissatsu Waza!"_ W said to his fellow Kamen Rider, who nodded in agreement.

**-CHARGE AND UP-**

**-PRISIM! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

**"Hissatsu! Ore no Hissatsu waza: W version!" **Den-O declared as he and W:CycloneJokerExtreme were surrounded by a multi colored aura before an energy clone of Den-O: Liner Form appeared right next to Climax Form while a energy clone of W with one half black and white with black marking and a wild appearance appeared next to the two-in-one Rider. Both Riders then lept into the air with their clones following before Den-O and his clone aimed their left foot at the Fusion Imagin while W and his clone aimed their right foot at it.

**"No...This can't be...I...I was so close!-!-!-!" **The Fusion Imagin yelled as W:CycloneJokerExtreme, Climax form, and their clones delivered a quadruple Rider kick to the Kaijin's chest, sending it flying backwards. The Fusion Imagin weakly got back up before falling down to its knees, looking at W, Den-O, and their clones before said clones dissapeared in a haze of energy, **"Curse you...CURSE YOU KAMEN RIDERS!" **It yelled one last time before it exploded, covering almost the entire crater in sand.

**"So where's that Memory Memory?" **Momotaros asked as the Rider looked around.

**"Ugh...I still..."** Everyone turned to see teh Chameleon Imagin starting to get up, **"I...I mopped it..."**

Suddenly, the Imagin began to scream in intense pain, the right hand erupting in green flames. Within a matter of seconds, the screams turned into wails of pure agony as the flames engulfed him. The flames dissapated, revealing a pile of sand and a floating, glowing GaiaMemory.

"...Oh shit," Accel stated.

**"I've finally found it!" **A dark voice roared, **"Henshin!"**

The Gaiamemory, and the remains of the Chameleon floated high above the crater and ten meters away. A plillar of flames erupted from the Gaiamemory and remains before the flames solidified into a massive figure. It was missing parts of its body. The body was teh color of flames and lava with flames crackling of its body. The mask was based upon a grasshopper face and it wore a Henshin Belt.

_"Oh, this is bad..."_ Shotarou gulped.

"Mah stars..." Bunnie gasped.

"Wh...What is that?-!" Tsubaki gasped.

"It's a Kamen Rider!" Accel replied.

"It is?" Roll asked, hoping she didn't hear that, "You're not serious, are you, Terui-san?"

**"I am a warrior who feeds on dark hearts! I turn sadness into the power of hatred! My name is Kamen Rider Core!"**

"We're in trouble now...aren't we?" Axl gulped.

_"Yep," _Saito replied as Climax Form nodded.

**"Most likly," **Wing Form agreed.

"Dude..." Kevin gawked.

**=UNKNOWN DNA DETECTED. UNABLE TO SCAN. COURSE OF ACTION: BATTLE TO THE POINT OF ITS NEAR DEATH AND REATTEMPT SCAN= **The Ultimatrix went off.

"That's the most words I've hear it say since...ever," Kevin noted.

"Not the time, Kevin," Gwen frowned.

"I'm acutally suprised the Ultimatrix wants to scan this guy," Ben noted.

"Hai," Makoto agreed with a nod.

The Giant Rider, now known as Kamen Rider Core, roared as those concious prepared themselves for what looks like one of the biggest and most dangerous battle of their lives.

* * *

><p><em>seanzilla115:Holy crap! Looks liek things just turned from bad to worse! How're the Freedom Fighters going to defeat Kamen Rider Core? What's going to happen if they lose? Find out next time in the final chapter of the CORE arc. 'Till then, I'm seanzilla115, and I'm signing off. Ja ne.*snaps fingers before dissapating form view*<em>

_P.S:I fixed a few problems in this chapter._

_P.S.S: Please leave a review when you get the chance, and please, no flames please. I'm really alergic to those._

_P.S.S.S: I'm having a continiuous vote up on my profile page. Please leave a vote when, or after you leave a review for the chapter._


	17. Core Assault

Chapter 17: C: CORE Assault!

_Seanzilla115:Hey guys. Well...we're at the final chapter of the CORE arc. Even though this arc was short, I'll make up for it in the next one. Now then, since my OCs are out at the moment, I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own anything except my OCs. Gammatron owns Roll Cyber Sakurai the Hedgefox. Now then, let's begin the final chapter of the CORE arc! Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time on Ben 10: Freedom Force.<em>**

**_Momotaros: So where's that Memory Memory?_**

**_?: I've finally found it! Henshin!_**

**_Tsubaki: Wh...what is that?-!_**

**_CORE: I am a warrior who feeds on dark hearts! I turn sadness into the power of hatred! My Name is Kamen Rider CORE!_**

**_Axl: We're in trouble now...aren't we?_**

**_Saito: Yep_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo (You have been hurt by unspeakable <strong>**pain and sadness)**

***A roaming shot of Sonic, resting on a tree with a thinking expression of his ****face***

**kesenai kako mo seoi atteikou (Let's carry each other's indelible stains.)**

***It cut to the upper half of his body as the camera spins, revealing Luffy on ****another side of the tree, his straw hat hiding all but his eyes of the upper ****half of his face, and Ben looking at his Ultimatrix***

**ikiru koto wo nagedasanaide (Don't give up on living!)**

***The spin changed to have the trio sitting with their backs against each ****other***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to a close-up of the title in silver moving along the screen***

**tsunaida kimi no te o (I held your hand.)**

***It then appeared in the center of the screen in full color. It proceeded to ****cut through close shots of the Freedom Fighters, minus Sonic, with serious ****expressions on their faces* **

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na (Will I end up losing them someday?)**

***It cut to a blue background with white smoke billowing nearby, the Straw****Hats, minus Luffy but with Brook, all having their eyes closed as the wind****blows on their hair, white clothes, and/or fur***

**usureteyuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara (I want to protect you and your ****fading smile, so…)**

***It cut to Eiji as he stood beside a mirror, showing OOO. It cut to his hand,****holding a picture of his daughter. It then cut to an upper shot of Eiji and ****Ankh looking at each other, the possessed Doberman glaring at the blue ****hedgehog***

**hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare (Even if the resounding voice calling me ****should wither…)**

***It cut to OOO, Den-O, Accel, W, and Birth riding towards the screen with ****Makoto, Tsubaki, and Noel on the Ride Vendors with OOO and Birth along with ****Noel riding on Accel. It cut to a zooming shot of the back OOO on his Ride ****Vendor before stopping***

**tokesou kaze ni kikasaretatte (Even if the mingling winds should tell me…)**

***The camera moved ahead to show Gecko Moria and his zombies emerging from the ****ground of Gecko's ship. At the top of the mast, the Greeed and Core all jumped ****down and the Riders and girls jumped back. Core's fist hit the ground, ****creating a massive explosion***

**kimi o mitsukedasu (I will find you!)**

***The scene cut to Gwen, Ankh, and Kevin looking out towards the explosion ****before cutting to the explosion clearing to reveal OOO TaJaDol and Double ****CycloneJokerGoldXtreme erupting out of it, followed by Birth-Day and ****AccelBoost, heading right at them***

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi mo (You've been hurt by unspeakable ****pain and sadness, but…)**

***It cut to Sonic, racing across a river before barely jumping over the rest of ****it as it exploded, revealing Scourge who charged at Sonic***

**waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide (Don't say things like 'I ****can't laugh' or 'I hate people.')**

***It then but to Axl, Zane, and Leon dodging golden rings sent by Byte before ****Axl and Zane jumping into the air, using their strongest attacks, after Leon ****kicks Byte into the air by getting him in the back***

**mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara (There's meaning in ****everything that happens in the unseen future)**

***It then cut to Bit taking the lead of a charge of ENFORCERBots at the girls ****of the Freedom Fighters except for Roll, only for Den-O Wing Form to appear, ****the faint image of Roll appearing on half the Rider's body before fading as he ****began to easily fight them off***

**ima wa sono mama de ii, kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou (So stay as you are ****for now, I know there'll come time when you realize)**

***It cut to the planet's core, where Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme and Super ****Sonic collided with Core, creating a massive explosion before cutting to OOO ****Super TaToBa Combo, Luffy Monster Form, Way Big, Knuckles, and Super Sonic ****rushed at Oz with Gecko Moria in the giant zombie's stomach***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to Dark Super Sonic and OOO PuToTyra Combo fighting each other***

**You and Me, two are spoken**

***It cut to the left 'eye' of OOO shattering, revealing a Dark Super Sonic eye ****within***

**Whoa~oh! **

**Itsuka wakariaeru kara (Someday we'll understand each other.)**

***It the cut to Robotnik's eye, glowing with malevolence, before zooming out to ****revealing him standing at the end of two lines consisting of Bit, Byte, and ****Vile on one side with Hazama, Cubot, and Orbot on the other side. All of them ****stood outside of Robotnik's fortress. It then cut to Dark Super Sonic and ****PuToTyra colliding their fists with each other, creating a large explosion ****that engulfed the screen before it cut to the Straw Hats, Ben's Team, and the ****Freedom Fighters looking up at the sky***

* * *

><p>"Good heavens! What is that thing?-!" Snivly freaked, his remaining hair shooting straight up.<p>

"Godzilla!" Cubto, wearing Japanese glasses while his optics had been replaced with almond-shaped optics, screamed as he began to go all around the room, "Gojira wa watashitachi subete o korosu tame ni modottekita. (Godzilla has returned to kill us all)!"

"...Orbot? Just how did we go from him screaming about 'Evil Tim' to this 'Gojira?'" Robotnik growled.

"I'm not sure," Orbot gulped as he looked at Core on the monitor.

"Wareware wa kare no kenkyona penisu ni shokuryou o teikyou shinakereba naranai!" Cubto screamed as he began to make sushi, replacing the fish with an ENFORCERBot.

"We're no offering food! and I don't think a being of lava and fire has one of those under his belt," Orbot noted.

"Hazama, you seem to know more about alternate realities, what is that?" Robotnik demanded the green-haired man, who had just came back from who knows where.

"That...is a fusion of Knowledge and Desire," Hazama smirked, "One that has but one Desire and one Knowledge: the Death of the Planet."

* * *

><p>"Wh...What eez zat?-!" Antione whimpered.<p>

"It's a Bakemono!" Ussop freaked out, his tongue flailing, his eyes bulging out, and his teeth like shark teeth.

"Bake-Mano!-?" Antione freaked, his wig shooting into the air as his eyes bulged out.

"We've got a Bakemono made of fire and lava!-!-!" Ussop screamed as he and Antione began to run around the top of the watch tower, screaming their heads off.

"What's goin' on?" Ellie demanded as she poked her head into the room.

"We haves zee Bake-Mano of Fiery Doomed upon us!" Antione screamed as Ussop handed her the binoculars to see Core in the distance.

"Oh no..." Ellie whispered.

* * *

><p>"...Anyone got any ideas?" Axl asked as Core was throwing fireballs at the center of the crater.<p>

"Just one..." Kevin began as he absorbed the metal in Zane's katana, which annoyed the Hedgewolf again, "...Kick its ass until there's nothing left."

"Got it," Ben nodde before pressing down on the Ultimatrix, turning him into DiamondHead, "DiamondHead! ...Oh come on! What do you got against Way Big and Humungousaur!-? Stupid Ultimatrix."

"Let's go!" Sonic declared.

_"Yeah," _Shotarou nodded.

**"Let's kick his ass! Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze!"** Momotaros' part of Climax Form roared.

With that, the four Riders, Sonic, Zane, Dash, Leon, Kevin, and DiamondHead let out a cry as they jumped at Core. The massive Kamen Rider roared as he batted them away, making Wing Form lose his Henshin and sending Sieg and Sally towards Roll and the others.

"Okay...new plan," DiamondHead groaned before pressing on the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, turning him into a new alien.

The new alien was a humanoid craeture in a redish exo-skeleton with a domed helmet like structure covering the back of his head. Overall, he looked like an oyster or clam on a human-like body.

"Water Hazard!" The Clam creature/Water Hazard declared before aiming his hands at the giant Kamen Rider, "You look like you need to cool off."

With that, he fired two, powerful jets of water out of his hands and at Core, the fiery Rider roaring in pain as the water cooled down his body a little. Before Water Hazard could fire another blast of water at him, Core sent him, Sonic, Zane, Accel, W:CycloneJokerExtreme, and Den-O: Climax Form flying with a kick, destroying a bit of the crater in the process.

**"This is the disgustung power of Heroes and Kamen Riders!"** Core roared.

He raised his arms over his head, forming a Core-sized fireball. He slammed it down on the ground and opened it up. A massive pillar of green energy seeped into him before he fired a green beam from his 'jaws.' The nine heroes screamed as they barely avoided the attack. Unfortunatly, the beam wa heading towards Roll, Sally, and the others.

"Oh no..." Sonic paled before calling over to Sally and the others, "Sal, look out!"

"Huh?" Sally groaned as she gained concoiusness before seeing teh beam heading towards her, Roll, the unconcoius kitsunes, and the other girls.

Just as the beam was about to hit the girls, a large shockwave was felt by everyone, including Core, and a giant flash of light had blinded them. When it faded, everyone-minus Miyuki, Tails, and Core, couldn't believe what they saw; the laser had been effectively cleaved in two, going above them and into the sky. After a moment the laser subsided, a figure leaped back and landed on teh ground in front of the girls.

"Whew! That was a biggn...haven't had to deflect an attack like that in years," The figure said.

The figure was probably about the size of a adult-Mobian and wore a large orange coat that covered most of his body and partially of his cat-like legs. It had an eastern-style motif on it amd was cut at the back where two black tails were poking out. The sleeves completely concealed his hands and had a large paw like design at the end. The coats hood was up and had cat-like ears sewed on. He carried two weapons in a sheath on his back with a large strap.

"Seems awfully quite over there...Maybe that's all the punch that overgrown firefly's got."

"No way..." Noel gasped, knowing who the figure was, "J...Jubei-sama?"

"Heh. Got it in one, little darling," the figure smirked as he turned around.

His face was that of a cat's, black and white in color, with a pink nose and whiskers, even slitted eyes...or eye in this case. His right eye was covered in an eye-patch.

"And looky here...looks like you and your friends have got yourselves wrapped up in large amounts of trouble here. I thought Rachel or Professer Paradox were joking when they said you were facing a giant being made of fire and lava," the cat-man/Jubei joked.

"Wh...Who are you?" Sally asked, wondering who this cat that saved her and the others was.

"Oops! Sorry about that, little lady. It's been a while since I last talked to royalty," Jubei chuckled, suprising Sally before the cat-man introducing himself, "Jubei of the Six Heroes, at your service. Now...may I please know the name of the person I just saved?"

"Oh! It's...Sally," the Mobian princess replied after recovering form her shock.

"Well...that's a beautiful name if I do say so myself," Jubei replied, making Sally blush a little.

"Ano...Excuse me, Jubei-san?" Roll spoke.

"Just call me Jubei, little lady," Jubei repleid.

"Jubei, how...how did you manage to cut that beam in two?" Roll asked the cat-man.

"That's what ah'd like to know," Bunnie added as the girls- minus Noel, Makoto, and Tsubaki, listened in and wondered just how did he cut Core's laser beam.

"..." Jubei was about to answer before Core gave out a roar, "I'll tell you later. Our _'friend' _over there is startin' to get impatient."

"Hai," Clover nodded before a voice called out.

"Hey, guys!"

The girls and Jubei turned to see Sonic, and W running up to them while Den-O:Climax Form, Accel, Zane, Leon, Dash, Axl, Kevin, and Water Hazard dealt with Core.

"You alright?" Sonic asked before noticing Jubei, "...Who's the cat?"

"His name's Jubei," Sally answered, "And yes, Sonic. We're alright."

"Phew! Thank goodness," Sonic sighed in relief before something came up in his head, "Hold on a minute."

"What is it, Sugah-hog?" Bunnie asked, wondering what's on the hedgehogs mind.

"That 'Core' guy seemed to get stronger after he absorbed that green energy that gushed out of that crater. Why is that?"

_"I can answer that,"_ Philip spoke, getting everyone's attention, _"His powew comes from the energy within Mobius."_

"Nani?-!" Clover and Roll gasped in unison.

"In the center of Mobius?-! As in, underneath us?-!" Sonic asked.

_"Hai."_

"Sonic!" Sally spoke to the blue hedgehog, "If what Philip is saying true, then if Core gets to the center of the planet..."

"Then it's goodbye Mobius," Sonic finished with a frown.

_"We can't let that happen,"_Shotarou stated before turning to Sonic,_ "Sonic, mind helping me defeat Core before that happens?"_

"Heh. No need to ask me twice," Sonic grinned, "But...can you keep up?"

Shotarou smirked under his part of W before the Two-In-One Rider nodded in response.

"Sweet! Juice and Jam time then!" Sonic decalred as he and W dashed into the hole Core made at high speed.

**"How cheeky of you! I won't allow it! You Heroes and Kamen Riders are weak!" **Core Roared, batting away Zane and Accel before his lower half transformed into a flaming motor cycle as he gave chase.

Water Hazard and the others were about to go help Sonic and W before the ground started to shake.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" Axl asked as the ground underneath him shook.

"Did Core reach the center of Mobius already?" Gwen wondered as Roll noticed something that made her pale.

"Ano...Gwen-chan?" Roll spoke, getting the Anodite's attention. "I don't think that's the case."

"What do you...?" Before Gwen could ask, a cloud of sand bursted from teh woods and landed right on the rising remains of the Fusion Imagin before it coalesced into a Core-sized Kaijin.

The body was a fusion of a Cicada, A Kabuto beetle,, a Scorpion and a Crab, the wings of the Cicada and Kabuto Beetle seemingly mechanical. It had 6 claws, each one either a Crab, Scorpion, or Lobster's claws. It had legs like a Scorpions but also of a Kabuto beetle. It also had two, huge tails, one a Scorpion's tails and one a Shrimp's, the stinger on the Scorpion tail being a drill. And finally, the head was demonic looking, had a pair of Kuwaga beetle jaws on its mouth, and had three, huge, dark-purple horns. Overall, it looked frightning and ugly at the same time.

"Wh-what is that thing?-!" Axl yelled as Noel fainted after seeing how bug like the giant Kaijin looked.

"A Gigandeath," Roll asnwered with a whimper.

"A Giga-what?-!"

"A Gigandeath. It's what happens to an Imagin after they've been defeated. Demo...I've never seen a Gigandeath like this before."

"Maybe aside from it being born from the remains of the Fusion Imagin, it also absorbed the remains of the Scorpion, Crab, and Shrimp Imagins," Tsubaki noted.

"Wait! So you mean that _thing _is a combination of those Kaijin we beat?-!" Makoto asked the rose-red head, who nodded in response, "Ah Mou! As if they weren't hard enough!"

Before Den-O could call DenLiner, the Giant Kaijin, which shall be called Gigandeath Chimera for now, let out a huge screech, making the heroes cover their ears.

"AHH! Wh..What the hell?-!" Accel as he tried to block the noise out.

"It hurts!" Makoto and Roll cried in unison, their sensitive hearing making the pain from the Gigandeath Chimera's screech even more painful.

After a few moments, the giant Kaijin ceased its yell before roaring.

"Den-o! We can use DenLiner right about now!" Clover yelled to Climax Form.

**"No need to tell me twice!"** Momtaros' part of Climax Form stated before trying to call DenLiner. Only...it never came, **"Nani?" **Climax Form tried to Call DenLiner again, only to get the same result as before, **"What the Naraku?-! Why can't I call DenLiner?-!"**

**"Perhaps that GiganDeath has done something to prevent us from calling it?" **Urataros pondered.

_"Maybe, Urataros. If so, then we're in big trouble," _Saito thought as the Gigandeath Chimera roared.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the hole Core created, Sonic and W flew down the deep hole.<p>

**"You won't escape!" **Core roared as he caught up to them, throwing fireballs and debris of the tunnel at them.

"Woah! He caught up pretty fast for a big guy!" Sonic yelled as he and W dodged the fireballs and debris tossed at them, "Hey, Philip! How close are we to the center?-!"

_"Almost there..." _Philip answered before they started to approach a green light at the end of the tunnel, _"That's it!"_

The two continued to head for the light. Ahead of them was a series of massive stone spikes, leaving only small openings. Sonic and W easily fit through each of the openings while Core got caught.

**"No!"**

With a flip, Sonic and W landed on the ground.

"Heh. Now that was...Woah..." Sonic awed at the visage before them.

It was a series of rising spikes, each one made of brightly glowing green crystal.

"This is the crystallization of the spring of Mobius' memories," Philip explained, "The monster's evil heart is using the Memory to draw power from it."

"Right," Sonic nodded, "So let's get rid of these thing before that overgrown candle gets here."

_"Hai,"_ Shotarou nodded as W formed the Prisim Bicker.

**=PRISIM! CYCLONE! MAIMUM DRIVE! HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE! LUNA! MAXIMUM DRIVE! JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

Sonic started up a Spindash before he and W:CycloneJokerExtreme leaped at the crystal, slashing through it. A massive explosion rumbled the area as the crystal was destroyed.

_"Alright! Great job, Sonic!"_ Shotarou exclaimed.

"Heh. You too, W!" Sonic repleid, giving a thumbs up to W.

It was then a wall exploded, revealing Kamen Rider Core. His bike quickly changed back into his legs. With a mighty roar, he fired a powerful that destroyed the ground below them. Sonc and W screamed as they began to fall. W barely caught Sonic before they floated down before a large underground lake.

"We're in a reservoir," Sonic gasped when Core landed in the center of the lake.

**"I can't afford to lose! I have recieved all of the memories regarding Heroes and Kamen Riders! Not to you losers!"**

"That means you can't win using the memories you've received," Sonic replied.

**"What?-!"**

_"That's right! You know nothing about real heroes!"_

"There's more to heroes then just fighting!" Sonic added.

* * *

><p>Gigandeath Chimera roared in pain a little as Leon and Accel delivered a flying kick to its face before knocking them aside with its left, lobster claw.<p>

"This is not good. None of our attacks aren't working on it," Clover noted as she fired an electrical blast at the giant Kaijin, only for it to shrug the attack off.

"Plus, we're still tired from our battle from those Imagin," Tsubaki added, holding the wound she received from the Scorpion Imagin.

"Jubei, is there anything you can do to help?" Sally asked the Cat-man, who was in a meditation-like pose.

"Sorry, but I'm pretty much spent from deflecting that Core fella's attack," Jubei replied before opened his eye, "Besides, I know someone who's going to turn this battle around."

"Well...Who is it?-!" Zane asked him as the Gigandeath Chimera blocked a blast of pressurized wind he sent at it, "We can use his help right about now!"

"Hold your horses kid. It's probably going to be awhile before he gets here," Jubei told the HedgeWolf, who sighed in annoyance.

"Well...he better get here soon," Kevin panted as he dodged a strike from the Gigandeath Chimera's scorpion tail, "Otherwise we're going to be good as dead!"

* * *

><p>"To fight for others, even if it means that one has to give up their own happiness...That is where the true power of Heroes and the Kamen Riders comes from!" Sonic declared.<p>

**"You who dirties the name of Heroes and Kamen Riders alike...You're the greatest sin in existence! Saa, omae tsumi o kazero!"**W declared.

"Woah! Now that's what I call way past cool! Heck, it evens fits this situation too!" Sonic awed, thinking what W said at that last part was really cool, even though he already heard it before when the Two-In-One Rider first appeared in his Zone.

_"Pay attention Sonic! Here it comes!"_ Shotarou ordered as Core charged.

* * *

><p>"Raah!" Humungousaur roared as he punched the Gigandeath Chimera in the face before being pushed back by the giant Kaiju's shrimp tail.<p>

"Guys! Hang in there!" Gwen called before she put up a barrier of Mana as the Gigandeath Chimera fired as series of needles at her, the other girls, and Jubei.

"What do you SUPREMELY think we're doing, Magic-Sis!" Dash yelled as he barely dodged a strike from the giant Kaiju's scorpion claws.

Just before the Gigandeath Chimera could do another shriek attack, a large shockwave was felt by everyone, the same kind that they've felt when Jubei first appeared, only...it was a little more powerful.

"Wha...What's going on?" Sally wondered, struggling to stay up as it felt like someone turned the gravity up to 200.

"(whistle!) I didn't think he'd get here this fast. Then again...he's not the kind of person who slouchs about," Jubei noted with a whistle, catching everyone-minus the still unconcious Miyuki and Tails.

"Who? Who didn't you think would get here this fast?" Tsubaki asked the cat-man, who had a grin on his face.

"You're about to find out," Jubei replied.

Before anyone could blink, both of the Gigandeath Chimera's tails were cut clean off, making the gaint Kaijin roar in pain.

As the Kaiju was falling about, still roaring in pain, everyone saw someone standing right in front of it, not intimidated one bit by the Kaiju's roars.

**(Cue: SUSANOOH-Haku-men's theme)**

The figure was rather tall and looked like a combination of a cyborg and a samurai. He wore a semi-heavy, white armor on top of a muscular looking body suit with with a large collar and a traditional hakama present, ballooning pants common in samurai. his long, bright-blue hair was tied at the mane. His gauntlets, shoulder guards, and leg guards had what looked like fully-functional, crimson eyes with slitted pupils. The eyes were not as much as intimidating as the mask he was wearing. It was a completely white, two horned helmet with no features or visor, making the mysterious warrior appear to have no face at all. In his hands is what looked like the longest sword the heroes-minus Jubei, Tsubaki, Noel, and Makoto, have ever seen. The sword was a nodachi with an odd, blunt tip in place of the sharp point. And finally, on his back was a long, crimson sheath with a bit of gold at the end, which had housed the long sword.

"No way..." Makoto gawked.

"It...It can't be," Noel whispered.

"I don't believe it," Tsubaki said, not believing who she was seeing right now.

"Who...Who is that?" Roll asked nervously, feeling a sense of fear for just straing at the armored warrior.

"That...is the help I said was coming," Jubei replied, a serious look on his face, "...Haku-men."

"What?-!" The Mobains, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Axl gawked as they looked over at the armored warrior, Haku-men again.

"You mean...that's Haku-men?" Zane asked, earning a nod from the cat-man.

**"...****So,"** Haku-men spoke in a deep, metalic, intimedating voice as he looked up at the Gigandeath Chimera, **"This is one of the creatures that the time walker informed me about. A creature made to go back in time to destroy the past."**

"Yikes. Now _That's _what I call creepy," Axl shuddered at Haku-men's voice.

"Hai. Not even Robotnik teme's voice is that scary," Clover added as Haku-men got into a stance.

**"Foul creature who dares to harm the past, prepare for destruction,"** Haku-men began as a crest with a picture of a rising sun with a figure in it appeared behind him,** "Ware wa Kuu, Ware wa Kou, Ware wa Jin, Ware wa hitofuri no tsurugi ni te, Subete no tsumi wo karitori, aku wo mestu! Wagana wa Haku-men, Oshitemairu(I am the white void, I am the just sword, I am the cold steel. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world, and cleanse them in the fires of destruction! I am Haku-men, the end has come!)!"**

After he was done, the air pressure increased, causing everyone but Jubei, Sieg, and the Gigandeath to fall to their knees.

"What the Hell!-? He's got this much power flowing off him, just from saying that speech?-!" Accel grunted as he tried to get back up.

"Yep," Jubei repleid, not even feeling a thing from the change in the air.

_'Th...this power...'_ Zane thought with a grunted as he looked over at Haku-men, _'I...I can't believe how much power he has just from saying that speech. So this..._this _is the power of the strongest swordsman frmo Noel, Makoto, and Tsubaki's Zone."_

**"Astral Heat..."**Hakumen began as the Gigandeath Chimera raised all six of its calws, ready to smash the armored warrior. Just was the claws were about to hit, Haku-men dissapated from view before appearing behind the giant Kaijin, his sword halfway in its sheath, **"...Kokujin Ougi: Akumestu!"**

When Haku-men fully sheathed his sword, the Gigandeath let out a roar of agony before it exploded, knocking everyone-minus Jubei, back.

After a few more moments of silence, The Mobians, Humungousaur, who had just turned back into Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Makoto, Noel, Tsubaki, Climax Form, Accel, Axl, and Sieg weakly got up.

"Is everyone alright?" Sally asked the others.

**"I am alright, Hime,"** Sieg replied as he dusted himself off.

"Man...now that was cra..." Axl stopped as he noticed something in the sky, "Uh...guys?"

"What is it, Robo-bro?" Dash asked as he and the others looked at the reploid.

"First off: I'm a Reploid, Dash. And second:...Look," Axl said as he pointed up to the sky.

Sally and the others did so before they saw something that caused their jaws to drop. The sky...it had no clouds in it. no smog clouds from Robotropolis, no storm clouds, nothing. Just a plain, old, blue sky. Well...make that not-so plain sky as there were multiple, huge slashes in it, almost as if someone had cut it with a huge blade.

"Dude..." Kevin gawked.

"All that...just from one slash?" Clover whispered.

"Mah stars..." Bunnie gasped.

"You can say that again, Bunnie-chan," Roll agreed.

_"Incredible..." _Saito awed.

**"Indeed..." **Uratraos agreed.

**"Sugei..."** Ryutaros awed.

**"Haku-men's strength...It is incredible!" **Kintaros exclaimed before stiffling a sniffle, **"It has almost made me cried."**

**"Forget about that, Kuma-yaro! Did you see how he finished that Gigandeath? It was the biggest Climax I've ever scene!" **Momotaros excalimed.

**"That's what you said about that attack Luffy-san used on Vile," **Urataros pointed out, **"You said the same thing about Makoto-san's Astral Heat as well."**

**"No way, Kame-Yaro! This was _way _bigger than the attacks the Rubber-Gaki and the Risu-kuso Onna did! This was the Climax to end a Climax's! Saito, We gotta learn how to do an Astral Heat! That way, my Climax will be at its greatest!"**

**"Nee, Nee! I wanna learn how to do one too, Saito!" **Ryutaros begged.

**"Hell no, Gaki! That's _my _move, not yours!"**

**"Correction, Momonoji! Me and Saito will be the ones to learn the Astral Heat!"**

**"No way! Go back to your damn cave, Kuma-Yaro!"**

**"..."**

**"Don't you even start, Kame-Yaro!"**

**"But I didn't say anything about it, sempai."**

**"But you were thinking about it, Kame-Yaro!"**

_"Enough! You guys can settle who learns how to do an Astral heat with me back at the training grounds," _Saito ordered.

**"...Fine," **Momotaros grumbled.

**"Okay," **Ryutaros added.

**"Hai, Saito," **Kintaros grunted.

**"Of course, Saito," **Urataros replied.

_"Good," _Saito nodded.

"Ano...Haku-men-san?" Roll spoke, getting the armored warriors attention.

**"Yes?"**

"Ano...A-arigatou for saving us from that Giagandeath," Roll bowed.

**"...You're welcome, Mobian,"** Haku-men said before he started to leave the area.

"What's the matter, Haku-men? Leaving already?" Jubei asked the armored warrior, who kept his back turned to the group.

**"I only stayed to help defeat that Gigandeath, Jubei. Nothing else," **Haku-men replied before he dissapeared in a portal of black energy.

"...Jerk," Clover said in an irked-tone, "The least he could do was stay here and help us defeat Core."

"Well..." Jubei began, "That's Haku-men for ya. He usually doesn't stay for very long after defeating a foe."

"I see..." Sally noted before looknig over at teh Hole Sonic and W went into, _'Sonic. please be careful.'_

* * *

><p>"Guh!" Sonic grunted as Core grabbed him and slammed him into a cavern wall.<p>

**"Sonic!" **W vried out.

_"Shotarou, we'll have to give 'those' to Sonic before Core crushes him!" _Philip said to his partner.

_"Took the words right out of my mouth. Sonic!" _Shotarou called as W tossed Sonic a finely cut, silver emerald.

"That's a..." Sonic gasped as he caught the emerald with his free arm.

_"It was a _real _pain in the ass trying to find that one! Hurry up and use it with the other ones I have!" _Shotarou ordered as W took out six more emeralds.

"But...!"

_"Don't worry, Sonic! They'll go back to our Zone after you use them!" _Philpi expalined as Core tightened his grip, _"Sonic!"_

Sonic managed to raise the emerald above his head before the other six emeralds headed towards him. Just as the emeralds surrounded teh blue hedgehog, Core tossed him into the air before salmming his fist into Sonic's body.

"GAAAHH!" Sonic creid out as he was engulfed in flames and sent sipping across the water till he was out of W's sight.

_"Sonic..." _Philip whispered.

_"No..." _Shotarou whispered as W fell to his knees.

**"That's one down..." **Core began as he turned hhis head towards W, **"...and one to go!" **

He prepared to fire a Laser at the mourning W before a golden blur punched the giant Rider in the face.

**"What the...?" **Core gasped before the blur rammed itself into his face, sending him staggering back.

W blinked for a moment before the gold blur floated in front of him. When the light around the blur died down, it revealed to be Sonic, only that his fur and quills, which went up into the air, were now pure gold, and his eyes a pure ruby-red.

Super Sonic gave a smirk before a powerful burst of wind shot out of him and into the DoubleDriver.

W's center glowed before it became a solid gold. Six, flat wings erupted form his back.

Core roared as he charged at the transformed hedgehog, who charged at the giant Rider at high speed.

Super Sonic and Core each threw a punch at one another. A Gold blast of energy flared out from Sonic and sent Core staggering back with his left arm shattered. W: CycloneJokerGoldExtreme flew up to Super Sonic and looked at the golden hedgehog.

_"Now...let's finish this," _Shotarou ordered.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Super Sonic nodded before he shot down deeper inot the planet.

W: CycloneJokergoldExtreme flew up high and out of the hole, suprising Sally and the others.

"What the heck was that?-!" Leon gasped.

"Was that Shotarou and Philip-san?" Roll pondered.

"I...I think it was," Gwen replied as she and the others looked up into the sky.

W: CycloneJokerGoldExtreme closed his Extreme Memory and opened it back up as Sonic was preparing a super charged Spindash.

**=EXTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

W: CycloneJokerGoldExtreme flipped about in the air before shotting back into the hole, feet first. Super Sonic stopped in the center of Mobius' core before shooting off at Core. Data rings in rainbow colors engulfed W: CycloneJokerGoldExtreme's feet as Super Sonic was engulfed in a multi-colored aura.

**"This clinches it!"**

"Later, Faker!"

The two crashed right through Kamen Rider Core before both shot right through him again with a double, gold powered, energy kick. The fake Kamen Rider creid out in agony as he unleashed a massive explosion. Within the explosion, the Memory Memory shattered while a spirit screamed in agony while it was incinerated within the remains of the Chameleon Imagin as it disintigrated into nothing. Both Super Sonic and W: CycloneJokerGoldExtreme shot out of the hole as it sealed up before landing.

"Sonic, you did it!" Sally shouted as she and the others ran up to the hedgehog and Kamen Rider.

"Way to go, Sugah hog!" Bunnie cheered.

"Now that's what I call a SUPREME finish!" Dash declared as he posed.

"Sonic-san...Why are you gold?" Noel asked the golden hedgehog.

"Heh-heh. Well..." Sonic began as he, Shotarou, Philip, Saito, and Terui changed back to normal, "That's what happens when you use all seven Chaos Emeralds."

"Chaos...Emeralds?" Ben blinked.

"He means this," Shotarou answered as he pulled out a silver Chaos Emerald, whic suprised Sonic.

"How...?"

"I managed to snatch it before it, and the other six emeralds blasted back into our Zone," Shotarou answered Sonic's unfinished question.

"Heh. Cool," Sonic smirked.

"Mmnn...My head..."

Sonic and the ohters turned to see Miyuki and Tails waking up.

"Miyuki, Tails!" Sally gasped as she and the others ran up to the two kitsunes.

"Are you two okay?" Clover asked.

"lie," Miyuki shook her head, "My body feels like I just got hit by a herd of mechanical rhinos.

"I...don't remember what happened after seeing that Fusion Imagin hurt my Onee-chan," Tails shrugged beofre getting a look from Sonic and the others, "...What?"

"Um...Tails. You might want to look in a mirror," Sonic said to his little bro.

"Eh?" Tails blinked before Clover handed him a hand mirror from her Hammerspace, "Woah...is that...me?"

"It is," Clover answered as Tails handed the hand mirror baack, "Though.../I don't understand how that happened anyway."

"I do..." Miyuki spoke as Roll helped her up, making sure not to open any injuries, "He finally found his element."

"My...element?" Tails blinked before realizing what his older sister meant, "No way! You mean I found my elelment, Onee-chan?"

"Hai," Miyuki nodded.

"That's so cool! Please, tell me what it is, Onee chan! What is my element?" Tails asked excitedly.

"..." Miyuki giggled before answering her little brother, "Well...you have the power to control thunder and lighting."

"That's so co...wait," Tails paused, wanting to make sure he heard right, "Did...did you just _say_..._thunder_ and _lighting?"_

"Hai."

"..." Tails didn't say anything before he fainted right on the spot.

"Ahh! Otouto!" Miyuki gasped.

"Ooh...this is bad," Sonic cringed, which got Miyuki's attention.

"Nani? What do you mean it's bad? Why did my Ottouto faint?" Miyukia asked as Sonic lifted Tails unto his back.

"Well...You see Miyuki..." Sally began, "Tails has a fear of thunder and lightingstorms."

"Eh?-! You mean..."

"Yep. The kid faints just from hearing the word," Zane answered.

"But...But that terreble!" Miyuki excalimed before sniffling, "What...what kind of big sister am I if I don't know what my otouto is afraid of?-!"

"It's okay, Miyuki-chan" Roll spoke, putting a hand on the kitsune's shoulder, "You didn't know."

"Demo..." Miyuki sniffled,

"If I may make a suggestion, little lady," Jubei spoke, getting Miyuki and the other's attention, "Perhapes if you use something to help the kid, like say a spell or somethin', his fear will seem like a distant memory by the time he's older."

"That...sounds like a good idea," Sally noted.

"Hai," Clover nodded, "Although...let's cross machines out. Remember that little..._'experiment,' _Rotor tried one time to help Tails with his fear?"

"Don't remind me," Sonic frowned, remmbering how the walrus' experiment failed. In fact, it made it 10X worse for the whole day.

"So that just leaves us with spells," Sally noted.

"Maybe Gwen might have some spells in her spell book that might help?" Ben suggested.

"Really?" Miyuki blinked beofre turning to Gwen, "Do you still have your spell book, Gwen-san?"

"Yes, Miyuki," Gwen nodded, "Although...I may need to look at a few pages again to make sure I didn't miss anything. But don't worry, Miyuki. When I find the right spell, I'll help your little brother."

"Arigatou, Gwen-san!" Miyuki thanked her before turning to Jubei, "And thank you...Ano...I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"Just call me Jubei, miss," The Cat-man replied, "And you're welcome. Besides, it saddens me inside when someone with a great gift is afraid to use it.

"Ano...Jubei-san?" Noel spoke, getting Jubei's attention, "Wh...where will you go now?"

"Hmm..." Jubei pondered for a few moments before responding, "Well...If it's alright with the princess, I'd like to stay in Knothole for a while. That is..." He paused as he turned to Sally, "If that's okay?"

"N-no. Not at all, Jubei," Sally replied beofre turning to the others, "Let's get back to Knothole.

"Hai. And since the job's done, We're no longer needed here," Shotarou stated.

"Aw man! You're leaving already?" Sonic groaned.

"Hai," Terui nodded, "I wish we could help you out with your Zone's Robotnik, but we've got problems of our own back in our Zone."

"...Okay," Sonic sighed before looking at Shotarou, "When you head back to your Zone, give the bad guys one for me!"

"Got it," Shotarou smirked before giving a thumbs up to Sonic, who returned it with his own.

"Come on you," Terui ordered as he pulled out a small gold ring. He tossed the ring before it grew.

"Well...See..."

"Shoutaro-san, Philip-san, Terui-san! Matte!" Roll yelled as she ran up to the three Zone Doubles.

"What is it, Roll-san?" Philip asked as the Hedgefox pulled out a small autograph book with various symbols on it.

"Could...Could I get your autographs before you go?"

"...I'm not normally one for thesee kinds of things but...okay," Shoutaro shrugged before he, Philip, and Terui signed the book, leaving W and Accel's symbols under their names.

"Arigatou, Shoutarou-san, Philip-san, Terui-san," Roll giggled as she ran back to the others, hugging her book.

"As I was saying...See ya later, Freedom Fighters," Shoutaro waved as he, Philip, and Terui entered the giant ring before it dissapeared in a flash.

"What was..." Axl began before yawning, "Excuse me."

"I guess we're all a bit tired, huh?" Clover noted as she stretched.

"Clover-chan's right," Makoto noddedd before yawning, "Besides, after fighting that Imagin, I could use a little nap."

"Same here," Ben agreed.

"Right," Sally nodded, "Now...like I said before, Let's head back to Knothole."

Sonic and the others nodded before the group left the area, Makoto helping Tsubaki along the way since she was still injured. Unaware to the heroes, a certain green haired man was watching them from a nearby tree.

"Oh shit. I didn't think they would be able to defeat Core. Hell, I even gave that Fusion Imagin a little..._'Power boost,' _so that Den-O couldn't call his little train," Hazama frowned before shrugging with a smirk, "Oh well. A loss is a loss. Besides...I bet they'll have a more difficult time once they encounter..._him._"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back on Angel Island, a mysterious fog had enveloped the island. Within the fog, at the Master Emerald shrine, was a bruised and injured Knuckles was panting heavly, His team bruised and unconcious at his feet while the Master Emerald stood behind him.<p>

"*pant*Damn it..." Knuckles panted as he looked around the fog, "Just...just what is this guy? He took my entire team with one blow in just a second, and they didn't even see it coming."

Unkown to him, a giant, shadowed figure was sneaking up behind him, a demonic smirk on its face. It raised one of its claws, ready to cut the Echidna, before he turned to it.

"Gotcha!" Knuckled yelled as he punched the figure in the gut. He gave a smirked before his eyes widened. The shadowed figure spilt into a swarm of shadow bats, which attacked Knuckles. The Echidna tried to swat teh shadow bats away before they completely engulfed him.

After a few moments of silence, the shadow bats flew off of Knuckles, who had multiple bite marks on him before falling on his hands and knees.

"Damn it..." Knuckles grunted as he tried to stay awake. It was then that a figure walked up to him, "Who...Who are you?"

The figure didn't reply as he kicked Knuckles aside before walking up to the Master Emerald. Just as Knuckles was losing conciousness, the figure gave a toothy, demonic grin as it laughed creepily, its eyes glowing a sinister red as they stared at the giant emerald.

"KII SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI! KII~ SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI!"

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115:Yikes! Someone just took out Knuckles and his team, <em>and _he wants the Master Emerald! But...who is the figure? What will happen to Knuckles and team Chaotix? I guess we'll find out next time. 'Till then, I'm seanzilla115, and I'm signing off. But before I do that...Here's the Epilogue of this arc. So let's see what Shoutaro, Philip, and Terui are doing when they got back to their zone._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue(After Shoutaro, Philip, and Terui return to their Zone)<strong>_

"Ahh..Feels good to be back in the office," Shoutaro stretched...until a green wodden slipper got him, Philip, and Terui on the back of their heads, gold Kanji for 'You Jerks!' on the back, "Ite!"

"Ryuu-kun, just where have you and these two been?" Sally, wearing a pink jacket over a yellow tee and pink shorts, demanded as she held the slipper.

"Ah Mou! Oi, Akiko, we just got back form fighting another Kamen Rider Core," Shoutaro snapped, earning teh slipper once more, "Ah!"

"It appears we're experiencing the 'Hell hath no fury like that of a woman scorned,'" Philip noted.

"Ah Mou, Philip! Not now!" Shoutaro snapped as he got bopped on the head along with Terui by the slipper.

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115:*sweatdrops*Okay...anyway, Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 'Till next Chapter, I'm Seanzilla115, and I'm signing off. Ja ne.*snaps fingers before dissapating from view* <em>

_P.S.:You probably imagine listening to the characters voices when you're reading this. Well...like Gammatron, here's a list of the character's Voice actors.(Warning-Some characters will have both English and Japanese voice actors to fit those who watch the english dub of the show/game the character's from)_

_Sonic:Roger Craig Smith(Imagine him sounding a bit younger)_

_Ben Tennyson:Yuri Lowenthal_

_Luffy:Mayumi Tanaka_

_Tails:Kate Higgens_

_Roll Cyber Sakurai:Emi Motoi_

_Zane:Johnny Yong Bosch(Who, next to Yuri Lowenthal, Christopher Sabat, and Travis Willingham, is one of the most Kick-ass voice actors ever!)_

_Ellie:Stephanie Shei_

_Miyuki Prower:Rie Kugimiya/Tia Ballard_

_Leon:Eric Vale_

_Dash:Patrick Sietz_

_Clover:Wendee Lee_

_Miley:Ryouka Yuzuki/Colleen O'Shaughnessey_

_Mistika:Monia Rial_

_Saito:Andrew Francis/Akiko Kimura_

_Axl:Minami Takayama/Jeffrey Watson_

_Zoro:Kazuya Nakai_

_Nami:Akemi Okamura_

_Ussop:Kappei Yamaguchi_

_Sanji:Hiroaki Hirata_

_Chopper:Ikue Outani_

_Robin:Yuriko Yamaguchi_

_Franky:Kazuki Yao_

_Kevin Levin:Greg Cipes_

_Gwen Tennyson:Ashley Johnson_

_Sally Acorn:Kath Soucie_

_Nicole:Kath Soucie(SMALL SPOILER:Will change later on)_

_Bunnie Rabbot:Christine Cavanaugh_

_Antione:Rob Paulson_

_Rotor:Cam Brainard_

_Knuckles:Dan Green_

_Vector:Marc Biagi_

_Charmy:Emily Corkery_

_Espio:Bill Corkery_

_Mighty:Shu Watanabe_

_Julie-Su:Maryke Hendrikse_

_Makoto Nanaya:Tomomi Isumura/Cindy Robinson_

_Noel Vermillion:Kanako Kondou/Christina Valenzuela_

_Tsubaki Yayoi:Asami Imai/Julie Ann Taylor_

_Jubei:Kirk Thorton/Masaki Terasoma_

_Haku-men:Tetsuya Kirihara/David Vincent_

_Momotaros:Seki Toshihiko_

_Urataros:Yusa Kouji_

_Kintaros:Terasoma Masaki_

_Ryutaros:Suzumura Keni'ichi_

_Sieg:Outsuka Houchu_

_Robotnik:Jim Cummings_

_Snively:Charles Adler_

_Orbot:Kirk Thorton_

_Cubot:Depends on the Voice chip._

_Byte:Patrick Warburton(Think about it. Patrick Warburton has voiced big muscled, big chinned, dumb guys in the past. like Kronk from 'The Emporer's new Groove' for example)_

_Bit:James Woods_

_Vile:Hiroshi Shimozaki/Roger Rhodes_

_Hazama:Yuichi Nakamura/Erik Davies(Really. That's how his last name is spelled.)_

_Relius Clover:Travis Willingham/Junichi Suwabe_

_P.S.S:Please leave a review once you're done reading the chapter. And please...No flames.*sniffles*I'm alergic to them. Also, leave a vote on the continuous poll I have up on my Profile page when you get the chance._


	18. Ghost Ship

Chapter 18: Stolen Emerald, Thousand Sunny, Haunted Ship

_Seanzilla115:Hey Minna! I just wanted to say that I'm really excited about doing this arc! Reason why is because its one of my favorite Arcs in One piece. Plus, it introduces one of my favorite characters.*puts on a gentleman's outfit with top hat and cane*I even got me this outfit to commemorate this occasion. Excuse me.*burps and farts*_

_Clover:*hits me in the back of the head*BAKA! Don't do that!_

_Seanzilla115:Sorry. But...*sniffles*Knowing I'm doing this arc brings tears to my eyes.*stops sniffling*But since I'm a skeleton, I don't have any tearducts or eyes to cry out of! YOHOHOHO! SKULL JOKE!_

_Clover:...*growls*You better not ask about wanting to see my panties. If you do..._

_Seanzilla115:*Looks at Clover*May I see your panties?_

_Clvoer:THAT'S IT!*chases me with a blue version of Amy's Piko Piko Hammer*Take that thing off this insant Or I'll rip it off!_

_Seanzilla115:Nevah!*Laughs like Brook as I'm being chased*_

_Miley:Oh boy*turns to you*Seanzilla115 doesn't own anything excpt me, Clvoer, and the other OCs. Gammatron owns Roll Cyber Sakurai the Hedgefox. now...*pulss out her sword*If you'll excuse me.*joins Clover in chasing me*Get back here and take that outfit off!_

_Seanzilla115:Like I told Clover, Nevah!*Laughs like Brook again*_

* * *

><p>How long had he been upon this broken vessel, the bones of his late nakama within coffens below deck? He could not recall. The food, all spoiled, had been finished off by him just a few days ago. Endlessly drifting upon these waves, he had gone insane over the years yet sane as well. He was glad his roots were so deep to keep hsi promise to his nakama...both below the deck and the one they had to leave behind. A faint glow caught his attention, distracting him of his thoughts. Near the mast, the sails torn and worn over the years of weather-abuse, laid a strange gem, releasing a faint light of purple. it appeared to be an emerald, yet it was purple in color? Such a strange concept. A purple emerald. He let out a ghost of a chuckle, seeing humor in the concept, a hidden joke within that only he would ever know.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo (You have been hurt by unspeakable pain and sadness)<strong>

***A roaming shot of Sonic, resting on a tree with a thinking expression on his face***

**Kesenai kako me seoi atteikou (Let's carry each other's inedible stains.)**

***It cuts to the upper half of his body as the camera spins, revealing Luffy on another side of the tree, his straw hat hiding all but his eyes of the upper half of his face, and Ben looking at his Ultimatrix***

**Ikiru koto wo nagedasaide (Don't give up on living!)**

**Woah~oh**

***It cut to a close up of the title in silver moving along the screen***

**Tsunaida kimi no te o (I held your hand)**

***It then appeared in the center of the screen in full color. It proceeded to cut through close shots of the Freedom Fighters, minus Sonic, with serious expressions on their faces***

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na (Will I end up losing them someday?)**

***It cut to a blue background with white smoke billowing nearby, the StrawHats, minus Luffy but with Brook, all having their eyes closed as the wind blows on their hair, white cloths, and/or fur***

**Usureteyuku egao to kimi we mamoritai kara (I want to protect you and your fading smile, so...)**

***It cut to Eiji as he stood beside a mirror, show OOO. It cut to his hand, holding a picture of his daughter. It then cut to an upper shot of Eiji and Ankh looking at each other, the possesed Doberman glarin at the blue hedgehog***

**Hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare (Even if the resounding voice calling me should wither...)**

***It cut to OOO, Den-O, Accel, W, and Birth riding towards the screen with Makoto, Tsubakim and Noel and Ride Vendors with OOO and Birth along with Noel riding on Accel. It cut to a zooming shot pf the back of OOO on his Ride Vendor before stopping***

**Tokesou kazr ni kikasaretatte (Even if the mingling wind should tell me...)**

***The camera moved ahead to show Gecko Moria and his zombies emerging from the ground of Gecko's ship. At the top of the mast, the Greeed and Core all jumped and the Riders and girls jumped back. Core's fist hit the ground, creating a massice explosion***

**Kimi o mitsukedasu (I will find you!)**

***The screen cut to Gwen, Ankh, and Kevin looking out towards the explosion before cutting to the explosion clearing to reveal OOO TaJaDol and W CycloneJokerG****oldExtreme erupting out of it, followed by Birth-Day and AccelBoost, heading right at them***

**Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi mo (You've been hurt by unspeakable pain and sadness, but...)**

***It cut to Sonic, racing across a rivr before barely jumping over the rest of it as it exploded, revealing Scourge who charged at Sonic***

**Waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide (Don't say things like 'I can't laugh' or 'I hate people.')**

***It then cut to Axl, Zane, and Leon dodging golden rings sent by Byte before Axl and Zane jumped into the air, using their strongest attakcs, after Leon kicks Byte into the air by getting him in the back***

**Mienai mirai ni okoro koto subete ni imi ga aru kara (There's meaning in everything that happens in the unseen future)**

***It then cut to Bit taking lead of a charge of ENFORCERBots at the girls of the Freedom Fighters except for Roll, only for Den0O Wing Form to appear, the faint image of Roll appearing on half the Rider's body before fading as he began to easily fight them off***

**Ima wa sono mama de ii, kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou (So stay as you are for now, I know there'll come time when you realize)**

***It cut to the planet's core, where W CycloneJokerGoldExtreme and Super Sonic collided with Core, creating a massive explosion before cutting to OOO Super TaToBa, Luffy Monster Form, Way Big, Knuckles, and Super Sonic rushing at Oz with Gecko Moria in the giant zombie's stomach***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to Dark Super Sonic and OOO PuToTyra Combo fighting eachother***

**You and Me, two are spoken**

***It cut to the left 'eye' of OO shattering, revealing a Dark Super Sonic eye within***

**Whoa~oh**

**Itsuka wakariaeru kara (Someday we'll understand each other.)**

***It then cut to Robotnik's eye, glowing with malevolence, before zooming out to reveal him standing at the end of two lines consisting of Bit, Byte, and Vile on one side with Hazama, Cubot, and Orbot on the other side. All of them stood outside of Robotnik's fortress. It then cut to Dark Super Sonic and PuToTyra colliding their fist with each other, creating a large explosion that engulfed the screen before it cut to the StrawHat's, Ben's Team, and the Freedom Fighters looking up at the sky***

* * *

><p>Robotnik was not a happy cmaper at the moment. Why? It's because <em>something <em>happened to the ENFORCERBots and SWATBots he sent out to secure the Master Emerald from Angel Island. he had probably guessed it had something to do with the Freeedom Fighters, ot that Guardian and his team. But that suspcion was laid to rest when he saw something that infuriated him.

"SNIVELY!" the mad doctor raored as the small man ran in ot the room.

"Yes, sir?" Snively whimpered, knowing that tone of voice whenever Robotnik calls him.

"Tell me, Snively. What do you see on the monitor?" Robotnik asked the small man as he pointed to a monitor showing Angel Island.

"Um...Angel Island Sir?" Snively repleid nervously.

"Good. Now tell me. Do you notice...anything different about it?" Robotnik asked.

"Um...It's...not floating in the air?"

"And why's that?"

"*gulps*Because...the Master Emerald...is gone?" Snivley gulped.

"Correct. Now..." Robotnik began as he picked up Snively by his neck, "...Would you please tell me WHY THE MASTER EMERALD IS GONE?-!"

"I...*gasp* Don't know, sir!" Snively squeaked, "However, we managed to get a feedack from one of the ENFORCERBots you sent there!"

"Well...PLAY IT!" Robotnik demanded as he salmmed the short man into the floor.

"At...once sir," Snivley grunted as he pressed a few buttons, showing a group of ENFORCERBots and SWATBots looknig around the jungles of Angel Isalnd.

-Anything yet, Soldier?- The lead ENFORCERBot asked a SWATBot.

-Negative- the SWATBot replied.

-Well keep looking! That Emerald is around here somewhere- the lead ENFORCERBot stated before a fog rolled in, -What the? Where did this...-

-Sir! We just detected something in the fog!- another ENFORCERBot explained.

-What is it, soldier!- The lead ENFORCERBot asked.

"Well...-the other ENFORCERBot began before a familiar, shadowed figure split it in half with an axe.

-What the! Men! OPEN FIRE!- The lead ENFORCERBot ordered.

-Yes si...- The other ENFORCERBots and SWATBots began before the shadow figure sliced them into multiple pieces, a demonic grin on its face.

-No...No...- The lead ENFORCERBot whimpered as the fiugre walked slowly towards him, raising its axe into the air, -S-stay back! I'm warning you! Stay...GAAAHHH!-

"...Who was that figure, Snively?" Robotnik demanded as static filled the monitor.

"I...Don't know, sir. However, before the video got cut off, I managed to get something from that figure. Something which I don't want to hear again," Snivley whimpered.

"Well...play it!"

"But...Sir!"

"Either you play it right now, or I'll put you on cleaning duty again!"

"...Yes sir," Snivley sighed before pressing a few buttons, making one of the monitors play what happend after the lead ENFORCERBot was destroyed.

-KII SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI! What pathetic machines these are!- a voice spoke, which Robotnik guessed was that figure that destroyed the ENFORCERBots and SWATBots, -And they say machines are supposed to be the wave of the future! BAH! My Army is even stronger then these pathitic scrap heaps! And once I obtain that Emerald, Nobody will stop me from obatining One Piece and becoming the Kaizoku no Kingu! Hell, not even the Marines can stop me! KII~ SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI!-

"And...*gulps*that's where it ended sir," Snivley whimpered. He _really _didn't want to hear that voice again.

"Now I see..." Robotnik noted before roaring in anger, "SOMEONE HAS BEATEN ME TO THE MASTER EMERALD BEFORE I COULD USE IT!"

"Um...If I may ask, sir, But...Just what _did _you want with the..."

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS, SNIVLEY!" Robotnik barked, making the small man hide behind one of the computers, "BIT, BYTE, CUBOT, ORBOT! GET IN HERE! NOW!-!-!"

"Y-yes sir!" Orbot yelped off-screen before he, Bit, Byte, and Cubot, who was a greyish-brown and had an apron on, ran in.

"You called, boss?" Bit asked.

"I want you four to head out to Angel Island to see if the person who stole the Master Emerald is still there!" Robotnik Ordered.

"Radda Radda Radda Radda?" Cubot...asked?

"...What did he say?" Robotnik asked Orbot, who shrugged, "Nevermind. Just go and find me that Emerald! And fix Cubot's voice chip!"

"Way ahead of you," Bit spoke as he put a chip into Cubot's head, making him turn green and gaining a wasp stinger.

"Cubot happy now! Ohh...Cubot'zzz voice zzztil not working..." Cubot whined.

"...You ever get the feeling that you just want to blow him up and see if he'll repair himself?" Robotnik asked again, earning another shrug from Orbot, "No matter. You four just get going!"

"Um..." Byte Began.

"GET GOING NOW BEFORE I TURN YOU FOUR INTO SCRAP METAL!-!-!" Robotnik roared.

"Yes sir!" the four bots yelped before hightailing it out of there, not wanting to make their boss even more angry.

"Um, sir?" Snively spoke, getting Robotnik's attention, "Why did you send those four anyway? Wouldn't Vile, Hazama, or Relius be a better choice?"

"Because Vile's busy with a mission I gave him, Relius is busy with his experiments, and Hazama has dissapeared yet again!" Robotnik snapped.

* * *

><p>Meanwhiel, in Knothole, Sally was discussing something in the war room with Ben's group. The Strawhats, Makoto and her friends, Axl, Sonic, Ellie, Clover, Zane, Leon, Dash, Antione, Bunnie, Saito, and Roll.<p>

"Are you sure this is right?" Sonic asked, "I mean, how can this be true?"

"I'm not sure how, but it's happened," Sally replied, "Angel Island has fallen into the ocean."

"So, are we taking the Avalon to the place?" Kevin asked.

"Um...That eez to be wronging," Antione admitted, looking at the ground in shame.

"What did you do this time, Ferret face?" Roll sighed.

"I was swattings a fly and it gots into zee plane and I hit zee self-destruct button," Antione replied nervously, afraid of what Franky and Kevin were going to do to him.

"Self-de..." Kevin began before facepalming, "Franky, I thought we had that removed!"

"I thought so too!" Franky added.

"...Great," Zane sighed, "Thanks to Ferret face, we don't have a way to get to Angel Island."

"I am not zee face of zee ferret!" Antione barked.

"Now what are we going to do? Knuckles-Taichi could be in trouble for all we know," Ellie worried.

"...Oi, Alien-bro, Levin," Franky spoke, getting Ben and Kevin's attention.

"Yeah, Franky?"

" I need you guys to come with me for a few minutes," the Cyborg replied before turning to the others, "As for you guys, you better start packing."

"Ano...Why, Franky-san?" Noel asked.

"You'll see, Shy-sis," Franky grinned before he and Ben walked off.

"We might as well pack guys," Sally said to the group before turning to Antione, "While we're gone..."

"Do not be worrying Princess, I vill be taking good care of Knothole while you're gone," Antione interuppted, thinking that Sally was going to tell him that he had to lead the Freeedom Fighters while she was gone on a mission.

"...Actually, Antione. I was gonig to say that while we're gone, Miley's in charge," Sally repleid, making the Coyote facefault.

"What! But why...?"

"Beacuse She knows what she's doing hwne we head to Robotroplois Antione," The Mobian Princess repleid.

"And no offense Ant, but you're not exactly leader material since you're pretty much scared of everything," Sonic added.

"...As much as I don't want to be admiting it, you are to be righting, Sonic," Antione sighed before turning to Sally, "Do not to be worrying Princess, I will follow miss Miley's orders."

"Good," Sally nodded beofre turning to the others, "Like Franky saidm we need to start packing. For what, I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Franky. We're..." Sonic began before he and the others- minus Kevin, Gwen, and the Strawhats, gawked at the huge red and white alien standing next to Franky, Kevin, and something that was covered by a huge cloth.<p>

"Wh...what the heck is..." Axl began.

"Before you ask, that's Ben," Kevin repleid, causing the Mobains, Makoto and her firends, and the reploid to look at Kevin in shock.

"Are you serious?-! You mean Ben can turn into something _that _big?-!" Leon gawked.

"Yep. That form's called Way Big if anybody wanted to know."

"I can see why he's called that," Sally noted, suprised that Ben could transform into something taller than one of Robotropolis' tallest buldings.

"Yeah. I bet Ro-butt-nik could'nt even make something as big as him," Sonic added.

"Sugei..." Makoto and Noel awed.

"Ahem!" Franky cleared his throat, catching the others attention.

'I'm sorry Franky. Now...What was it you wanted to show us?" Sally asked the Cyborg.

"Glad you asked, Princess-sis, Franky replied, "Now...Behold!"

With that, Franky pointed at Way Big. The Toku'star picked up the cloth and pulled it away, revealing a large brig sloop. The front of it resembled a childish lion's head with a mane of seven curled spikes. It was accented in red, white, and black with a tiny gym on the taller mast. The Deck had grass, a slide, and a swine. The crow's nest was an observation while the sterring wheel was near the front of the vessel.

"Sugoi!" Luffy excaliemd with stars in his eyes.

"Some of the trees here were ones I was looking to buy in the black market," Franky noted, "The Adam Wood.

"A-Amazing..." Roll gasped.

"This is the New Battle Franky, Lion Gang Champion!" Franky declared with his normal pose.

"Wrong," Kevin rolled his eyes, "It's a ship sailing through a thousand seas like the sun. The name of the ship is 'Thousand Sunny.'"

"Thousand Sunny?" Franky exclaimed, "Oi!"

"I like it!" Luffy grinned.

"I'm suprised _that _came out of _your _mouth, Kevin," Way Big chuckled.

"Watch it!" Kevin barked as Way Big changed back to Ben.

"Let's just get on the ship already," Zane and Zoro yawned before the two walked over to the newly dubbed Thousand Sunny.

"Right," Sally nodded before she and the others climbed aboard the ship.

* * *

><p>"And this is the Aquarium bar, where we can eat and watch the fish we..." Franky began before he saw that there was a fat shark in the aquarium, which freaked Leon out, "...ALRIGHT! WHO'S THE IDIOT THAT OUT THAT SGARK IN THERE!"<p>

"Must have been one of your apprentices," Kevin shrugged.

"I'M KICKING THERE ASS THE NEXT TIME I SEE THEM!" Leon barked.

"Actually, I put that in there."

Everyone turned to see Jubei enter through the door leading outside.

"Jubei-san? What are you doing here?" Roll asked the cat-man.

"Well...I stumbled upon this last night when I was going for a walk. I figured you guys were going out to sea, so I figured I'd come along as well. Besdies, some fresh, sea-breeze outta do these old bones some good," Jubei explained.

"BUT YOU HAVEN'T EXPLIANED WHY'S THERE'S A SHARK IN THE AQUARIUM!" Franky and Leon barked in unison.

"Oh that? I caught it just before you guys came here."

"Wait, You _caught _it?" Clover gawked, earning a nod from the cat-man, "But...But..._HOW!-?_"

"Well you see...I was fishing when he decided to pop up, thinking I was an easy meal," Jubei repleid before looking at the shark, which backed away as soon as the cat-man looked at him, "_Big _mistake on his part. And thanks to me, you guys and gals have enough fish to last you a couple of months."

"Probably a week since _this _guy would end up whorfing them down in a few seconds," Zane snorted, jerking his thumb at Luffy.

"I've seen it," Jubei chuckled, rembering how fast Luffy ate his food a few nights ago, "He kinda reminds me of Taokaka when it comes to food."

"Who?" Ellie asked in confusion.

"You'll see soon enough," Jubei replied before walking outside, "I'm gonna go ahead and take a little cat nap if nobody minds. I tell ya, that grass makes a _very _good napping spot."

"...Okay..." Saito sweatdropped before thinknig, _'Then again, he _is _a cat after all."_

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone, listen up!" Sally spoke from the front of the ship, getting everyone- except Jubei's, attention, "Somethingh has happende to Angel Island. And for once, it doesn't have to do with Robotnik. We need to head to Angel Island to see if anything has happened to Knuckles and his team."<p>

"Gotcha Sally," Luffy saluted before turning to Franky and a green, turtle-like creature with holes in its chest, "Franky, Terraspin, Ikuze!"

"You got it, Luffy/Straw-hat!" Franky and the turtle creature/ Terraspin, nodded as the turtle creature tucked his head into his shell and jumped into the air while Franky took the steering wheel.

Terrapin's legs connected together and altered themsleves, along with his arms, to become more blade-like. Then, the limbs began to spin like a fan while wind began blowing out of his holes. The wind connected with the Thousand Sunny's sales, causing the ship to move forward. When the ship was far enough out to sea, Terraspin landed on the deck and transformed back into Ben.

"Alright, now we..." Sonic began before he got a sick feeling in his stomach, "...oh boy."

With that, he ran to the side of the ship and started losing his lunch.

"Oi! You better not have messed with the piant job, Blue-bro!" Franky barked at the hedgehog.

"Sonic?" Sally began as she walked over to Sonic, his face green from puking, "Are you...okay?"

"Never..."Sonic was about to say before puking again, "...Okay. _Maybe _I shouldn't have had those fifty Chili dogs earlier."

"Dude. Not one minute we get out to sea, and you're already seasick? Tch! Wimp," Kevin snorted, earning a blow to the ribs from Gwen's elbow, "OW! What did I say?"

"Come on Sonic-san," Chopper said as he and Sally carried the seasick hedgehog over to the medical bay.

* * *

><p><strong>(3 hours later)<strong>

"Strange," Nami noted, looking at the map for Mobius' oceans with Sally, Gwen, Tsubaki, and Clover, "We should've been there by now.

"Perhapes the tides moved Angel Island even further?" Tsubaki suggested.

"Perhapes," Sally pondered. Just as she was bout to bring out NICOLE, a fog enveloped the Thousand Sunny, "Huh?" Where did this fog come from?"

"I don't know, Sally-hime," Clover replied.

"Oi! What's going on here?" Franky asked as he and the others, including the Imagin and a less-seasick Sonic, walked over to the five girls.

"We don't know, Franky," Nami replied before whimpering, "I _really _hope we're not in that _one _part of Mobius' oceans I read about.

"Why? Are we near Angel Island already?" Ussop asked.

"Nope. We're nearing the Ghost Sea," Leon replied with a creepy grin, which started to scare Ussop, Chopper, Ryutaros, and Momotaros.

"Yeah," Dash began with his own creepy grin, "Don't let your guard down. This ocean is definintely the legendary...Florain Triangle! Where everything mysteriously dissapears."

"Eh?-! D-d-d-d-dissapears?" Ussop and Chopper whimpered in unison.

**"Y-y-your joking, right?" **Momotaros asked, trying to put up a brave act when in fact, he was as scared as Ussop and Chopper right now.

"Nope. In fact, they say that this place is also haunted by ghost," Dash added.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-ghost?" Ussop and Momotaros whimpered.

"Yeah, there's ghost in this place!" Leon added with a creepy chuckle.

"AAHH! I need some exorcism thing!" Ussop panicked.

"Ussop, I need some too!" Chopper whimpered.

**"Nee, nee, me too!" **Ryutaros added.

**"Oi! Don't go hogging it all, you Chicken-yaro!" **Momotaros barked as something huge started to approach the Thousand Sunny from behind.

"...(sighs)Honestly, you four. There's no such things as ghost," Tsubaki sighed.

"I d-don't know, Tsubaki-chan," Makoto spoke, both her and Noel's knees shaking, "Errie fog pulling in, us floating in the sea with no island in sight? If those aren't sighns of ghost, I don't know _what _is."

"H-h-h-h-h-hai," Noel, who was on the verge of fainting, agreed.

"You know..." Nami began, "Since Dash brought it up, this palce has the same name as the one in our Zone. Why is that?"

Before anyone could reply, someone, or _something..._began to sing.

_"Yohohoho~~~...Yohohoho~~..."_

"EEP!" Noel yepled as she hid behind Makoto, "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what was that?"

"Wh-Wh-what's that voice?" Ussop whimpered, Chopper on his back.

Everyone tried to find the source of the voice as it was coming closer.

_"Yohohoho~~~...Yohohoho~~..."_

**"It came ouuuuut~~~!-!-!" **Momotaros screamed as he pointed to a massive, ruined vessel.

"Ghost Shiiiiiiiiip~~~!-!-!" Everyone freaked out while Sieg, Jubei, and Robin just stood there, the black haired woman smiling.

_"Yohohoho~~..."_

"What is it!-? This song..."

"Haa...Haa...A sailor's deity of the damned!-!-!" ussop freaked as he covered his ears, "Don't listen!-! Cover your ears, or you'll be cursed!-!-!"

"Ehhhhh~~!-!-?" Chopper freaked as he and Ryutaros covered their ears.

"Willl you knock it off!-?" Kevin snapped.

"...In this ship...is there someone riding it?" Sally pondered, "NICOLE, scan the ship before us for signs of life."

=SCANNING...NO RESULTS oF ANY SIGNS OF LIFE, SALLY=

"Then what do you say to that?" Sonic asked as he pointed at the railing of the ship, barely revealing a figure in the fog.

_"Going to deliver..." _the voice continued its song as the fog cleared, revealing a gentleman clothes-wearing skeleton with an oversized black afro, sipping tea, _"...Bink''s sake..."_

**"It's a singing skeleton~~~!" **Momotaros screamed as Roll pulled Saito into a tight hug, his head stuffed between her shirt-covered breasts.

_'Can't...breath,' _Saito thought.

After a few more moments of silence, the skeleton dissapaeared into the ruined ship, which stopped in front of the Thousand Sunny.

"Huh? Did you see that just now? A skeleton was singing!" Luffy exclaimed.

**"No Shit, Sherlock! We saw it with our own eyes!" **Momotaros snapped.

"Um...Roll?" Ellie spoke to the hedgefox, "You may want to let Saito go before he sufficates."

"Eh?" Roll blikned before she noticed how tight she was hugging Saito. The hedgefox yelped before she let go of Saito, who took a few deep breaths, "Oh My kami-sama, Saito-kun, I'm so sorry!"

"Its...(pants)Okay, Roll-chan," Saito assured her before seeing Luffy climbing up the ruined ship, "AHH, Luffy! What're you doing?-!"

"I bet that skeleton's the guard," Luffy repleid as he climbed the ropes that hung from the side of the ruined ship, "Let's find him."

"Luffy, matte!" Nami yelled as she and Sanji followed him.

When they reached the top, the Skeleton was there, looking down at them.

Luffy had a plain look on his face while Sanji jaw was slightly agap, his cigarrete threatenting to fall out of his mouth.

Nami was on the verge of screaming, tears flowing from her eyes as the skeleton walked towards them.

"How do you do? Yohohoho!" The Skeleton laughed, "I'm so sorry about earlier. I was unable to greet you properly! I'm simply so suprised! It's beem so many years since I've seen people. All I ever see is ghost ship after ghost ship...It's terrefying! Well, make yourselves at home qnd come inside. We'll be able to talk more relaxed.'

"Look! He's talking!" Luffy excalimed as he pointed at the Skeleton, "The Skeleton's got an afro and he's talking!"

"Unbelievable," Sanji gawked.

"Huh?" the Skeleton pondered before seeing Nami, "Oya, Oya! Who's this gorgeous lady? Beautiful."

"Whaaat? That's..." Nami began before teh Skeleton interuppted her.

"My eyes have never seen such a pretty woman! But I"m a skeleton, so my eyes don't see much. Yohohohoho!" The Skeleton chckled as he put down his tea cup and straightened himself up. he then approached Nami, who whimpered a little as it approached her, "...Would you let me see your panties?"

"AS IF I WOULD!" Nami barked as she kicked the skeleton on the side of the head.

"Yohohoho! Oya, oya! She's harsh!" The Skeleton yelled as he slanted sideways, "You bruised me, even though I'm a skeleton!-!"

"SHUT UP!-!" Nami barekd, her eyes blank and her teeth shark-like.

"...How come this skeleton is a simpleton?" Sanji pondered as Luffy laughed at said Skeleton's antics.

"Then, you...Do you poop?" Luffy asked the skeleton.

"OI! DON'T ASK HIM A QUESTION LIKE THAT!-!" Sanji snapped at Luufy, grossed out at what teh rubber captain asked.

To the three's suprise, the skeleton slanted upwards until he stood straight.

"..." The Skeleton hummed as he picked up the tea cup he put down before turning back to the three, "...Yes, I do poop."

"Don't answer him!-!" Sanji barked at teh skeleton, "...Never mind that!"

"Matte!" Luffy ordered as he walked over to the skeleton, "But more importantly, you! ...Join my crew!"

"Eh?-!" Nami and Sanji looked at Luffy in suprise, _'Did he really just ask that skeleton to join us?-!'_

"...Alright then," the Skeleton answered with a plain look.

"Nani?-!-!-!" Nami and Sanji gawked as the skeleton drank his tea.

"Sugoi!-!-!" Luffy cheered, "Nee, nee, you want to be a Freedom Fighter too?"

"Luffy!" Nami and Sanji barked at him.

"...I don't know what a Freedom Fighter is but..." The Skeleton paused as he took another sip from his cup, "...Okay..."

"EH?-!-!-!-!-!" Nami and Sanji gawked again.

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115:Woah! Looks like Luffy just welcomed a living skeleton to join both the straw-hats, <em>and _the freedom fighters. What will the others think of this once they find out? Who's the mysterious figure that took the Master Emerald? Find out next time in the next chapter of Ben 10: Freedom Force. 'till then, I'm seanzilla115, and I'm sighning off. Ja ne.*snaps fingers before dissapating from view.*_

_P.S:I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I'll make up for it next chapter._

_P.S.S:I'm sorry I took so long. I was busy playing Tales of Vesperia for the X-Box 360. I tell ya, the sidequest in the game are fustrating, but the rewards you recieve at the end of them are SOOOOOO worth it!_

_P.S.S.S:The Voice Actor list will be back up next chapter once the skeleton, A.K.A Brook, introduces himself next chapter._

_P.S.S.S.S:Please no flames or bad reviews please*sniffles*I'm allergic to them._


	19. Thriller Bark

Chapter 19: Brook, Missing Shadow, Thriller Bark

_Seanzilla115: ...*twitches on the floor, blood dripping from my forehead while Ellie and Miyuki treats my wounds*_

_Clover: Sorry, but Seanzillla's knocked out at the moment. Why? It's because I told him to take off that damn costume and he refused to listen to me!*calms down*sorry about that. Anyway...Seanzilla115 doesn't own anything except me, Ellie, Miyuki, and the other OCs. Gammatron owns Roll Cyber Sakurai the Hedgefox. Now then, let's begin the next chapter of the Thriller Bark arc!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time on Ben 10: Freedom Force.<em>**

**_?: Yohohoho~~~...Yohohoho~~..._**

**_All: Ghost shiiiiiiiiiip~~~!-!-!_**

**_?: How do you do? Yohohoho!_**

**_Luffy: Look! He's talking! The Skeleton's got an afro and he's talkng!_**

**_?: Would you let me see you're panties?_**

**_Nami: AS IF I WOULD!_**

**_Luffy: Matte! But more importantly, You! Join my Crew!_**

**_?: ...Alright then._**

**_Nami, Sanji: Nani?-!-!-!_**

**_Luffy: Sugoi!-!-! Nee, Nee, Do you want to be a Freedom Fighter too?_**

**_Nami, Sanji: Luffy!_**

**_?: ...I don't know what a Freedom Fighter is but...Okay._**

**_Nami, Sanji: Eh?-!-!-!-!-!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo (You have been hurt by unspeakable <strong>**pain and sadness)**

***A roaming shot of Sonic, resting on a tree with a thinking expression of his ****face***

**kesenai kako mo seoi atteikou (Let's carry each other's indelible stains.)**

***It cut to the upper half of his body as the camera spins, revealing Luffy on ****another side of the tree, his straw hat hiding all but his eyes of the upper ****half of his face, and Ben looking at his Ultimatrix***

**ikiru koto wo nagedasanaide (Don't give up on living!)**

***The spin changed to have the trio sitting with their backs against each ****other***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to a close-up of the title in silver moving along the screen***

**tsunaida kimi no te o (I held your hand.)**

***It then appeared in the center of the screen in full color. It proceeded to ****cut through close shots of the Freedom Fighters, minus Sonic, with serious ****expressions on their faces* **

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na (Will I end up losing them someday?)**

***It cut to a blue background with white smoke billowing nearby, the Straw****Hats, minus Luffy but with Brook, all having their eyes closed as the wind****blows on their hair, white clothes, and/or fur***

**usureteyuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara (I want to protect you and your ****fading smile, so…)**

***It cut to Eiji as he stood beside a mirror, showing OOO. It cut to his hand,****holding a picture of his daughter. It then cut to an upper shot of Eiji and ****Ankh looking at each other, the possessed Doberman glaring at the blue ****hedgehog***

**hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare (Even if the resounding voice calling me ****should wither…)**

***It cut to OOO, Den-O, Accel, W, and Birth riding towards the screen with ****Makoto, Tsubaki, and Noel on the Ride Vendors with OOO and Birth along with ****Noel riding on Accel. It cut to a zooming shot of the back OOO on his Ride ****Vendor before stopping***

**tokesou kaze ni kikasaretatte (Even if the mingling winds should tell me…)**

***The camera moved ahead to show Gecko Moria and his zombies emerging from the ****ground of Gecko's ship. At the top of the mast, the Greeed and Core all jumped ****down and the Riders and girls jumped back. Core's fist hit the ground, ****creating a massive explosion***

**kimi o mitsukedasu (I will find you!)**

***The scene cut to Gwen, Ankh, and Kevin looking out towards the explosion ****before cutting to the explosion clearing to reveal OOO TaJaDol and Double ****CycloneJokerGoldXtreme erupting out of it, followed by Birth-Day and ****AccelBoost, heading right at them***

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi mo (You've been hurt by unspeakable ****pain and sadness, but…)**

***It cut to Sonic, racing across a river before barely jumping over the rest of ****it as it exploded, revealing Scourge who charged at Sonic***

**waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide (Don't say things like 'I ****can't laugh' or 'I hate people.')**

***It then but to Axl, Zane, and Leon dodging golden rings sent by Byte before ****Axl and Zane jumping into the air, using their strongest attacks, after Leon ****kicks Byte into the air by getting him in the back***

**mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara (There's meaning in ****everything that happens in the unseen future)**

***It then cut to Bit taking the lead of a charge of ENFORCERBots at the girls ****of the Freedom Fighters except for Roll, only for Den-O Wing Form to appear, ****the faint image of Roll appearing on half the Rider's body before fading as he ****began to easily fight them off***

**ima wa sono mama de ii, kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou (So stay as you are ****for now, I know there'll come time when you realize)**

***It cut to the planet's core, where Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme and Super ****Sonic collided with Core, creating a massive explosion before cutting to OOO ****Super TaToBa Combo, Luffy Monster Form, Way Big, Knuckles, and Super Sonic ****rushed at Oz with Gecko Moria in the giant zombie's stomach***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to Dark Super Sonic and OOO PuToTyra Combo fighting each other***

**You and Me, two are spoken**

***It cut to the left 'eye' of OOO shattering, revealing a Dark Super Sonic eye ****within***

**Whoa~oh! **

**Itsuka wakariaeru kara (Someday we'll understand each other.)**

***It then cut to Robotnik's eye, glowing with malevolence, before zooming out to ****revealing him standing at the end of two lines consisting of Bit, Byte, and ****Vile on one side with Hazama, Cubot, and Orbot on the other side. All of them ****stood outside of Robotnik's fortress. It then cut to Dark Super Sonic and ****PuToTyra colliding their fists with each other, creating a large explosion ****that engulfed the screen before it cut to the Straw Hats, Ben's Team, and the ****Freedom Fighters looking up at the sky***

* * *

><p>Sonic, Ben, and the others have seen many strange things before. For Sonic's group, they've seen stuff like floating islands, dragons, and other strange stuff. For Ben's group, they've seen stuff people <em>wished <em>they could see. But this, no..._this _takes the cake. Luffy had brought aboard a _living_ skeleton from the ruined ship.

"Yohohohohohoho! Good day to you all! nice to meet you!" The Skeleton greeted to the gawking group, "Myself and this ship have certainly caused you some troubles...You may call me 'Dead Bones' Brook! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"DON'T JOKE AROUND!" The Straw-hats-minus Robin, Luffy, Nami, and Sanji, barked, "Who the hell is this guy!-?"

"Yohohohoho! Oya, oya, don't be so uptight!" The skeleton/Brook laughed.

Luffy laughed at Brooks antics while Nami and Sanji sighed, still not beleving that Luffy had brought the skeleton aboard the Thousand Sunny.

"Wha...how the...that..." Tsubaki stuttered, her rational mind going on the fritz as she looked at the living Skeleton.

"I'm at a lost for words as well, Tsubaki," Sally agreed, feeling the same way as teh rose-red head was right now.

"It's a...Skeleton," Chopper whimpered as he held up a sliver cross.

"What beautiful women," Brook noted as he looked at Robin, Gwen, Noel, and Tsubaki. He then noticed the female Mobians and Makoto, "Oh my! And I thought Anthro-women were only a myth."

"Ano...h-hi?" Ellie waved nervously.

"...would you let me see your panties?" Brook asked the girls.

"...What did you just say?" Clover and Tsubaki, who snapped out of her state of shock, growled after hearing the skeleton ask that.

"YOHOOOOOOO! SKULL SHOOOOOOCK!-!-!" Brook screamed as he hid behind Franky, shaking like a leaf.

"Is this guy for real?" Kevin sweatdropped before Ussop walked up in front of Chopper, wearing a purple cape over his clothes, a purple fedora with a frilly thing hanging from it, and a necklace made of garlic cloves. In one of his hands was a golden cross while he held a string of beads in the other. And finally, on his back was a banner with Japanese writing on it.

"Sugoi! The full Evil Dispersing Equipment set!" Chopper awed.

"Y-You Skeleton guy! B-B-b-Begone and disperse! Disperse Evil! Disperse Evil!" Ussop chanted as he held the gold cross in front of him and slowly approached Brook, who started to back away slowly.

"It's working! Ussop, so cool!" Chopper awed the long nosed marksman.

"Of course it works!" Ussop chuckled, "As you can see, I'm fully equipped for expelling evil spirits!"

"E-Evil?-! where? Where is it?-": Brook yelped before pointing at Momotaros, "Is it him?"

**"They're talking about you, ya Kokkaku-Yaro!" **Momotaros barked, pointing an accusing finger at the skeleton.

"Eh~~~~?-!" Brook gasped, causing Luffy, Sonic, and Ryutaros to laugh.

"I like this guy," Sonic laughed.

**"Wai! Kokkaku-Chan funny!" **Ryutaros agreed.

"Damn! There's no way that a skeleton can walk, talk, or have an Afro," Ussop said, thinking that this wasn't happening, "This is a dream! This is definitely a dream!"

"Really? I'm so glad...Just a dream..." Chopper sighed in relief before laying down with his eyes closed.

"Hello? Please wake up. Good morning?" Brook asked Chopper as the reindeer woke up.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-!-!-!" Chopper screamed bloody murder as Brook looked down at him.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Zoro and Zane barked in unison, their eyes blank and their teeth shark like.

"Oi, Luffy! What's with this guy?-!" Zoro demanded as Brook stood behind him.

"He's funny, right?" Luffy replied with a grin, "I made him my Nakama."

"...NO YOU DIDN'T! I won't accept it!" Zoro barked before turning to the sighing Nami and Sanji, "Just what was the point of you following him?-! Wasn't it so _you_ would stop him from doing something stupid?-!'

"We have no excuse..." Nami and Sanji sighed in unison before turning to Zane, "And get ready for what Luffy's about to say next."

"Hm? What are you talking about?" The male HedgeWolf blinked.

"Oh yeah. I also made him a Freedom Fighter too!" Luffy cheered while Brook laughed.

"You WHAT?-!-!-!" the Mobians exclaimed, Sally and Clover even louder than the rest of them.

"Luffy! Just what were you thinking?-!" Sally scolded the rubber captain.

"Thinking? Yeah...that's really not Luffy's strong point," Kevin joked.

"Not now, Kevin," Gwen whispered to him, noting how angry Sally was at Luffy right now.

"Well now...Let's not get heated," Brook spoke as he walked into the middle of the group, "...Let's go inside and have dinner!"

"THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE!" Nami, Sanji, Leon, Zane, Clover, and Zoro barked at Brook, startling him again while Luffy, Ryutaros, and Sonic laughed again.

"Just what have we gotten ourselves into..." Sally sighed, feeling a _huge_ headache coming on.

"Ah don't know, Sally-girl. Ah just don't know," Bunnie relied as she shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Yohohohohoho! What a great dining room and kitchen! This place is wonderful!" Brook noted as Ussop and Chopper held up a cross, making sure that the skeleton doesn't try to pull anything funny on them.<p>

"Isn't it?" Luffy asked.

"That's right. It's a ship built by SUPER Franky here," Franky grinned.

"Not to mention the SUPREMELY awesome Dash!" Dash excalimed, "You have quite an eye for quality, don't ya?"

"Oi, don't make friends with him, Franky, Dash," Sanji ordered as he cooked dinner in the kitchen, which was not that far away from the dinning room.

"But isn't it exciting to prepare food?" Brook asked the blond cook, "I've barely eaten anything for many decades now...It feels like my stomach has shriveled into my back. Everyday filled with pain and hunger..."

"Brook-san..." Ellie and Noel whispered, feeling sorry for the living skeleton.

"...Though I don't have a stomach or back, because I'm a skeleton! Yohohohohohoho!" Brook laughed, causing Luffy, Sonic, and Ryutaros to laugh as well, "SKULL JOOOOKE!"

"SKULL JOOOOOKE!" Luffy, Sonic, and Ryutaors repeated while they laughed.

"I'm really liking this guy, Luffy!" Sonic laughed. He was really starting to like this skeleton.

"Of course, I'm a gentleman. so I wait until my meal is ready," Brook stated as he straightened his tie.

"Well at least he has manners," Clover noted.

"DINNER! YEAH! DINNER! COME ON BABY!" Brook chanted as he clanged his silver wear togehter with Luffy, causing the Hedgecat to facefault.

"Nevermind..." Clover grumbled in annoyence as she raised her head off the table.

"Chef-Chan! I'll have milk with my meal, please!" Brook said to Sanji.

"SHUT UP! Just keep quiet and wait!" Sanji barked.

"Anyway, Korobokkru..." Luffy began.

"No, It's Brook," the skeleton corrected, "Um...I'm sorry, but I don't know _your _name yet..."

"Me? I'm Luffy," the Rubber captain introduced himself, "Anyway, you...What are you exactly?"

"You guys don't know _anything _about each other?-!" Zoro and Zane barked.

"Then what was the point of bringing him on the ship then, Luffy?-!" Zane demanded before Sanji spoke.

"Alright, it's ready!" Sanji said as he and Leon placed dinner on the table, "Well...let's kick the skeleton out afterwards."

"Yeah, I'm starving," Leon added as he sat down next to Ellie, which caused Zane to growl in annoyence.

"Sugoi..." Ellie awed as she looked at the meal Sanji prepared.

"First off...dig into the Octopus Buffet!" Sanji declared as he presented the dinner he prepared.

"Wait, _Octopus_? Is that what this is?" Sonic asked Sanji, who nodded in response, "...Couldn't I just get a Chili-dog instead?"

"Sonic..." Sally sighed.

"You can go through one day without a Chili-dog, Sonic. It's not going to kill you, is it?" Clover stated.

"Yeah...I'll have to get back to you on that," Sonic replied, causing the hedgecat to roll her eyes at him.

"Looks so good!" Luffy drooled, stars in his eyes as he looked at the meal before him, "Hey, Brook! Let's dig in! Sanji's cooking is the best!"

"But...I think my chest will fill up before my stomach..." Brook sniffled before turning to Robin, "Your serving seems to be a little larger. Will you switch with me?"

"There's seconds, so just eat yours!" Sanji barked at the Skeleton before everyone started eating. Well...everyone except Sonic, who was looking down at his food in disgust.

"Jeez, Sonic. Will it kill you to eat something besides Chili-dogs?" Clover sighed before taking a bite of her food.

"Nope. Sure I'll eat other food now and then...But there's _no way _I'll eat Octopu..."

Before Sonic could finish, Sally _accidentally _stepped on Sonic's foot, causing the hedgehog to yelp. While his mouth was open, Sally grabbed a piece of food from Sonic's plate with a fork before sneaking it into his mouth before he closed it.

"..." Sonic was about to yell at her before chewing what was in his mouth and swallowing it.

"There. Now was that so bad?" Sally asked him, giving the hedgehog a teasing smirk.

Sonic was about to reply to her question before he got a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"Oh man...not again!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran out the kitchen, his entire face a sickly green.

"...Okay..." Sanji sweatdroppped before Sonic came back in, a dazed look on his face, _'Note to self: don't serve Sonic anything with octopus in it while we're out to sea.'_

"Fo goof! Fis foof fwilly fits fah fot!" Luffy exclaimed with food in his mouth.

"Weren't they in that tank just a bit ago?" Brook asked, "You guys have a tank like that on this ship, too?"

"Uhv couwss we boo!" Luffy mumbled his reply, "How boo bew fink we gout aww ob dis'?"

"Yeah, it really is a fantastic ship," Brook noted, "I've never seen a ship like this before!"

"Iffs ofai! Iff how foo awunf!"

"Fantastic! Please show me around the ship!" Brook laughed as he and Luffy clanged their silverware together.

"How do they get along so well?" Nami sweatdropped.

"How does he understand Luffy when his mouth is full?" Clover added.

"Let's go, Yeah!" Brook chanted with Luffy, "Let's go..."

"JUST KEEP QUIET!" Sanji snapped, shutting the skeleton and rubber captain up.

* * *

><p>"'Yomi-Yomi no Ni?'" Sally repeated.<p>

"An Akuma no Mi, right?" Nami pondered.

"That's right! The truth is, I already died some decades ago!"

"First clean your face. How can you be so dirty after eating?" Sanji sweatdropped.

"In short, the Yomi-Yomi no Mi has the Power of Revival. I was promised I could live a second time as a 'Revived Human.' Oh, how wonderful that ability seemed!" Brook explained as he used a toothpick.

"I guess it backfired?" Nami pondered.

"Indeed. I was a pirate in the old time. Oh, excuse me," Brook proceeded to burp, "On the ship you saw earlier, I came to this 'Devil's Sea' along with my Nakama. Excuse me."

"Want me to hit you with some manners?" Sanji scowled as Brook farted.

_'How does a skeleton fart?'_ Sonic thought.

"Long ago..." Brook began, "On the ship I was on before, the crew I was apart of came to this sea of devils. However...unlucky for us, some incredibly powerful foes appeared. Our whole crew was killed in battle."

"Oh my..." Roll and Ellie gasped.

"I, of course...died as well," Brook continued, "While I lived, the Yomi-Yomi no Mi made me unable to swim. However...that day, the fruit became more than just that! My soul...had returned from the Underworld to this world! If I was able to find my body quickly, I would be revived. However..."

"Let me guess. You got lost, right?" Leon asked.

"That's...correct," Brook slumped, "I searched for my body as a lost soul for an entire year. When I finally found it, it was reduced to nothing but bones! When I saw it...my eyes widened very much in suprise. Although I have no eyes! Yohohohohoho!"

"Man you're stupid," Clover sighed.

"Yeah! You got lost just like Zoro does!" Luffy laughed.

"Oi!" Zoro snapped in annoyence.

"So that's when you became a talking skeleton? I didn't even know a Akuma no Mi could even _bring _someone back to life," Franky noted.

"Same here, Cyborg-bro," Dash nodded in agreement.

"It is rather fascinating," Tsubaki added, "But...From what I learned about Akuma no Mi's from Nami, even _after _you come back to life, you're still unable to swim."

"Yep. Now you're just cursed," Sanji added.

"But normally hair can't grow on bones," Zoro noted, "I've never seen a skeleton with an afro before."

"Oh, my roots are very strong," Brook exlpained as he pushed his afro a little as an example.

"Okay..." Zoro sweatdropped.

"Weird," Zane sweatdropped as well.

"So...that means you aren't a ghost? You're _human_? Even though you're really...But you aren't a _ghost?_" Ussop asked, he and Chopper keeping their crosses on them just in case.

"Yes! I dislike ghosts myself!" Brook yelped in response, "If I see one, I cry out in fear!"

"_You _dislike ghost? Have you ever looked in a mirror?" Nami demanded as she held up a hand mirror to the skeleton.

"NO! NOT A MIRROR!" Brook screamed.

"What's got you so freaked out abou..." Axl began before he saw something in the mirror.

"What's the matter, Axl-san?" Noel asked the reploid.

"Y'all look like ya just seen a ghost," Bunnie added.

"G-g-guys..." Axl began, his voice shaking as he pointed to the mirror, "L-L-Look."

"Hm?" Ussop blinked before looking at the mirror as well. What he saw shocked him, "Oi! W-wait a s-sec!"

"Y-you..." Chopper whimpered as he and Chopper held onto Brook in suprise.

"Why don't you..." Ussop, Axl, and Chopper began as the mirror only showed _their _reflections, and not Brooks, "Why don't you have a reflection in the mirror!-?"

"HUH/EH~~~?-!-!" Everyone-minus Sieg, Jubei, Brook, and Robin, screamed, "Vampire?-!"

"Really?-!-!" Luffy gasped, his eyes nearly popping out of his head, "SUGEI~~~!"

"N-now that you mention it," Ussop whimpered as he pointed down at Brook's shadow. Only...it wasn't there, "You don't have shadow either!"

"AAAHH! He's right!" Chopper screamed, "What are _you really?-!_"

"..." Brook didn't reply as he sat back down and sipped his tea.

"Why are you so calm?-!" Sanji barked.

"We're _really _scared of you right now!" Ussop added.

"Guys! Calm down! I'm sure Brook has an explanation for that," Gwen spoke.

"She's right. I do," Brook stated in a serious tone, which got everyone's attention, "I'll tell you this...I've been traveling this sea for so many years. However...me being askeleton and having no shadow are two unrelated things."

"Yes..." Leon added as Brook paused for a moment.

"...To be continued," Brook stated.

"NO! Tell us, NOW!" Sanji and Leon barked in annoyence. Was this skeleton _really _acting serious, or was he just joking around again just to piss them off?

"My shadow was stolen from me years ago..." Brook began.

"Stolen?" Ellie asked.

"Your shadow?" Sally gasped, _'This is staring to sound suspicious. Is Brook connected to the missing Mobians and Angel Island falling into the ocean? I'll have to ask him after he's done talking.'_

"After seeing you hear, _living _and _talking, _I'm not really suprised by anything you say. But can that really happen?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, it can," Brook replied, "Having my shadow stolen from me means that I'm no longer able to exist in the world's light."

"The _world's light_? You mean the sun, Brook?" Ben asked.

"Hai," Brook nodded.

"But you're still alive," Luffy spoke.

"No Luffy. I think he means that he can't _live_ in the sunlight," Tsubaki explained before turning to Brook, "Correct?"

"Hai," Brook nodded again, "Right now, I can live because the thick fog blocks out the sunlight."

"Ano...I'm afraid to ask, Brook-san demo...What would happen if you _were _in sunlight?" Ellie asked.

"...If I were to be hit by the light of the sun..." Brook began dramatically, "My body would...my body would disintegrate!"

"_Disintegrate_?-!" the Straw-hats, the Mobains, The Imagin-minus Sieg, Ben-taichi, and Makoto and her friends gasped.

"Hai," Brook nodded grimly, "Someone with this same curse dissapears when bathed in sunlight...It was enough to make my hair stand on end! Although I'm a skeleton. A shadow is reflected on the ground by sunlight. Therefore, I myself cannot be reflected in something like a mirror or photograph. And here I exist...Unable to be in the light...with all my crewmates long dead!"

"Oh my..." Noel, Roll, and Ellie gasped, their hands over their mouths.

"So you're life's been pretty miserable," Sanji noted.

"But I lived through all that! Even though I'm just bones! I'm 'Just Dead Bones' Brook! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Brook laughed.

"Why're you so happy?" Leon asked as Brook began to laugh crazily.

"O-Oi! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ussop asked the laughing skeleton.

"Today is such a marvelous day! I've seen people once more!" Brook exclaimed, "For so many years, I've sailed through this ocean. The fog making it so dark, I couldn't tell when the days passed."

Brook was silent for a moment, remembering all the years he spent...alone...drifiting the ocean.

"All of my Crew mates were dead..." Brook continued, "I was all along on a ship that couldn't steer. Sailing aimlessly for many, many years. I was so lonely! So very lonely...and so very scared...I just wanted to die!"

"Brook-san..." Ellie and Noel whispered, small tears forming in their eyes.

"But _I _lived on...people are my happiness!" Brook exclaimed, "All of you are my joy! Yohohohoho! I'm so happy, that I would cry if I were able!" He then turned to Luffy, "You asked me to join your crew, correct? That made me very happy! Thank you very much!"

"Hehehehehe!" Luffy laughed.

"However...I must refuse your offer," Brook stated.

"EH~~~?-!" Luffy screamed, his eyes nearly popping out of his head after hearing that, "WHY?-!"

"As I told you before, my shadow was stolen, and I'm unable to return to the light of the world. Right now, I'm being protected by the fog of this devils' sea," Brook explained, "However...If my were to leave this ocean with you, it would only be a matter of time before my body dissapears. So I'll stay here, waiting for the joyous day whne I can regain my shadow! Yohohohoho!"

"What are you going on about?-!" Luffy exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Yeah! If you need your shadow, we can get it back for ya!" Sonic added. He didn't want to leave his new freind to be stuck in this dark ocean, unable to live in the sunlight.

"You said someone stole your shadow, right?" Luffy asked the skeleton, "Who is it? Where is he?"

"..You both are very kind persons. I'm suprised that you both want to go to such lengths as to help me," Brook noted, "However...I won't tell you. I can't tell you, the people I've just met, to go and die for me."

"You think the thief's to strong? That's fine, but can you at least tell us his name?" Franky asked.

"No, I cannot," Brook replied.

"That's okay," Sally spoke, which got everyone's attention, "Becasue I _think _I might know who took your shadow, Brook."

"Eh? You do?" Brook blinked, even thoguh he doesn't have any eyes to blink with.

"Yes," Sally nodded, "Does the name...'Gecko Moria' ring any bells?"

"H...how..." Brook gawked, "How do you know that name?-!"

"Because we _might _think that's he's connected with some Mobian's shadows being stolen," Sally replied.

"Mobians?"

"That's what we are, Brook-san," Ellie explained as she motioned to the other Mobains in the room.

"I see..." Brook noted, "That aside for now...Let's sing a song."

"A song?" Most of the group blinked as Brook brought out a Violin case and pulled out a violin.

"Oh? I didn't know you played a violin?" Clover blinked.

"Hai. Music is my passion!" Brook exclaimed, "I _was _the musician of my crew."

"Eh~?-! Really?-! You're a musician?-!" Luffy asked excitedly, "Then you _really _got to join our crew and the Freedom Fighters!"

"Let's sing a fun song together!" Brook laughed.

"A 'fun song?' What do you think we are, four?" Kevin snorted, which earned him an elbow to the ribs again from Gwen, "OW! What?-!"

Just before Brok could play, he saw something that made his jaw drop in fear.

"EEYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-!-!" Brook the skeleton screamed as he hit the floor.

"Oi! What...what's wrong?" Sanji asked the terrified skeleton."

"G-g-g-g-g-g-GHOST!" Brook screamed as he pointed to a cartoonish looking ghost, which was sticking its head through the wall.

"GAAAH! There's something there!" Chopper screamed as the ghost came out of the wall.

"KYAAAA! GHOST~~~!-!-!" Noel, Roll, and Makoto screamed, the latter hugging Saito and Ben while the blond hid behind Tsubaki.

"SUGEI~~~!" Luffy awed.

"...Seriously? You guys are freaking out at _that_?" Kevin scoffed as he looked at the ghost, "It looks like something a 4 or 5 year old drew."

"I agree," Sally nodded in agreement before the ship started to shake.

"Oi! Why're we shaking?-!" Zane demanded as the ship shook, the plates and silver ware on the table clattering.

"No...It can't be...!" Brook gasped as he ran outside. What he saw made his 'eyes' widened, "What a thing to happen! Those guys're watching this ship?-!"

"Brook-san, what's wrong?" Ellie asked as the others follwed the living skeleton outside.

"Please look! This ship is being blocked!" Brook exclaimed as he pointed to what looked like a huge stone wall, "This is what casued the shaking!"

"W-What is it?" Saito gasped.

"Oi, did..did we get eaten by a monster?" Ussop asked fearfully.

"What is that?" Zoro pondered.

"I...I don't know," Tsubaki replied, seeing that the stone wall was actually a row of teeth made of stone.

"This is the back of the gate," Brook noted.

"Gate?" Ben blinked.

"So that means...!" Brook gasped as he ran to the back of the ship, "Look at the back of the ship!"

**"You heard the Kokkaku! Ikuze!" **Momotaros ordered as the otehrs follwed Brook to the back of the ship.

"What is...it?" Nami asked before she and the others eyes widende while Jubei glared at what he saw.

"Did you...pehapes pick up a floating barrel?" Brook asked Luffy.

"Now that you think about it..." Sally spoke, "Luffy _did _pick up a floating barrel while we were out at sea."

"Yeah. And after Luffy had opened it, it let out some sort of signal flare or somthing," Sonic added.

"Of course...It was a trap!" Brook excalimed as he looked forward, "This ship has been a target since then."

"Targeted? What do you mean?" Saito asked, "Targeted by _what_ exactily?"

What the group saw was a massive iron net, hanging before them and equal in hight to Brook's ship. The two ships were caught on it, unable to move ahead in teh misty waters.

"Just what is this?" Sonic pondered.

**"Hmm...Seems that we're the fish now," **Urataros noted.

"Seems like it," Clover agreed before she and the others noticed something behind the net, "Wh...what the?"

"Why is there an island here!-!-?" Sally gasped.

"It's not just an island..." Gwen noted as her eyes glowed, "It's a giant ship."

"This is the 'ghost island' that wanders through the sea..." Brook noted.

Before the two vessels was a massive island easily twice the size of Robotropolis and Knothole put together. The dilapitated ruins of castle walls and small medieval structures littered the sight the sight they saw was large castle was near the back of what they could see of the island.

"...Thriller Bark!" Brook finished.

The group didn't say anything as they looked at the haunted island/Thriller bark. Whatever was on that island, the culprit behind the missing Mobians and, quite possibly, Angel Island crashing into the ocean, was somewhere in there, possibly waiting for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Ben 10: Freedom Force...<strong>

**Gwen:This place feels...so wrong.**

**Makoto:*screams***

**Franky:Oi, Blue-Bro, what's with the new duds?**

**?-?-?:*whimpers*Please, help me find my daughter!**

**Sally:Daughter!-?**

**?-?-?:This is why I hate that albino freak...**

**?-?-?:Henshin**

**Makoto:Hawk? tiger? Grasshopper?**

**Arc2: Medal 2: Tommorow's Underwear, The Living Dead, Over-Infinity**

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115:Woah. Looks like someone, or <em>something, _has kidnapped the ship the Freedo fighters are on. What aer they going to do? Who _is _the person behind the missing mobians and Angel Island falling into the sea? What awaits our hereos on the haunted Island, Thriller Bark? Find out next time in the next Chapter of Ben 10: Freedom Force. 'Till then. I'm Seanzilla115, and I'm signing off. Ja ne. *Dissapates from view(_

_P.S:Gammatron helped me with some of the scenes and fixing the errors I made before. Check out his stories when you get the chance. They're really kick-ass and very good stories to read._

_P.S.S:You probably imagine listening to the character's voices when you're reading this. Well...like Gammatron, here's a list of the character's voice actors._

_Sonic-Roger Craig Smith(Imagine him sounding younger)_

_Ben Tennyson:Yuri Lowenthal_

_Luffy:Mayumi Tanaka_

_Tails:Kate Higgens_

_Roll Cyber Sakurai:Emi Motoi_

_Zane:Johnny Yong Bosch_

_Ellie:Stephenie Shei_

_Miyuki Prower:Rie Kugimiya/Tia Ballard_

_Leon:Eric Vale_

_Dash:Patrick Sietz_

_Clover:Wendee Lee_

_Miley:Ryouka Yuzuki/Colleen O'Shaunessey_

_Mistika:Monia Rial_

_Saito:Andrew Francis/Akiko Kimura_

_Axl:Minami Takayama/Jeffery Watson_

_ZoroKazuya Nakai_

_Nami:Akemi Okamura_

_Ussop:Kappei Yamaguchi_

_Sanji:Hiroaki Hirata_

_Tony Tony Chopper:Ikue Outani_

_Nico Robin:Yuriko Yamaguchi_

_Franky:Kazuki Yao_

_Brook:Yuichi Nagashima_

_Kevin Levin:Greg Cipes_

_Gwen Tennyson:Ashley Johnson_

_Sally Acorn:Kath Soucie_

_Nicole:Kath Soucie(SMALL SPOILER:Will change later on)_

_Bunnie:Christine Cavanaugh_

_Antione:Rob Paulson_

_Rotor:Cam Brianard_

_Knuckles:Dan Green_

_Vector:Marc Biagi_

_Charmy:Emily Corkery_

_Espio:Bill Corkery_

_Mighty:Shu Watanabe_

_Julie-Su:Maryke Hendrikse_

_Makoto Nanaya:Tomomi isamura/Cindy Robinson_

_Noel Vermillion:Kanako Kondou/Christina Valenzuela_

_Tsubaki Yayoi:Asami Imai/Julie Ann Taylor_

_Jubei:Kirk Thorton/Masaki Terasoma_

_Haku-men:Tetsuya Kirihara/David Vincent_

_Momotaros:Seki Toshihiko_

_Urataros:Yusa Kouji_

_Kintaros:Terasoma Masaki_

_Ryutaros:Suzumura Keni'ichi_

_Sieg:Outsuka Houchou_

_Robotnik:Jim Cummings_

_Snivly:Charles Adler_

_Orbot:Kirk Thorton_

_Cubot:Depends on the voice chip_

_Byte:Patrick Warburton_

_Bit:James Woods_

_Vile:Hiroshi Shimozaki/Roger Rhodes_

_Hazama:Yuichi Nakamura/Doug Erholtz(I find that this voice actor fits Hazama _much _better after hearing him in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend)_

_Relius:Travis Willingham/Junichi Suwabe_

_P.S.S.S:Please leave a review once you're done rading the chapter. And please...No flames.*Sniffles*I'm allergic to them. Also, leave a vote on the poll I have up on my Profile page whne you get the chance._


	20. OOO

Arc2: Medal 2:Tomorrow's Underwear, The Living Dead, Over-Infinity

_Seanzilla115:Hey everyone. I just want to apologize for some of those saying that I'm ripping off the original virsion of the Thriller Bark arc from One Piece anime and Manga. I also want to apologize to those saying that I don't give Axl, or another character not enough words to say. The thing is...It's kind of hard for me to think of some words for them to say. Anyway...I don't own anything except my Ocs. Gammatron owns Roll Cyber Sakurai the Hedgefox and Hino Echo. So anyway...Let's begin the next chapter of the Thriller Bark arc. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time on Ben 10: Freedom Force<em>**

**_Brook:Yohohoho! Good day to meet you all!_**

**_Zoro:O, Luffy! What's with this guy?-!_**

**_Luffy:He's funny, right? I made him my Nakama._**

**_Zoro:...NO YOU DIDN'T! I won't accept it! _**

**_Luffy:I also made him a Freedom Fighter too!_**

**_Mobians:You WHAT?-!_**

**_Sally:Yomi-Yomi no Mi?_**

**_Brook:The Yomi-Yomi no Mi has the power of Revival._**

**_Axl, Ussop, Chopper:Why don't you have a reflection?-!_**

**_Ussop:You don't have a Shadow either!_**

**_Chopper:Aah! He's right!_**

**_Brook:My Shadow was stolen from me years ago._**

**_Sally:Your shadow?_**

**_Brook:G-g-g-g-g-g-g-GHOST!_**

**_Clover:Wg-what the...?-!_**

**_Sally:Why's there an Island here!-!-?_**

**_Gwen:It's not just an island...It's a giant ship_**

**_Brook:This is the 'ghost island' that wanders through the sea...Thriller Bark!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo (You have been hurt by unspeakable <strong>**pain and sadness)**

***A roaming shot of Sonic, resting on a tree with a thinking expression of his ****face***

**kesenai kako mo seoi atteikou (Let's carry each other's indelible stains.)**

***It cut to the upper half of his body as the camera spins, revealing Luffy on ****another side of the tree, his straw hat hiding all but his eyes of the upper ****half of his face, and Ben looking at his Ultimatrix***

**ikiru koto wo nagedasanaide (Don't give up on living!)**

***The spin changed to have the trio sitting with their backs against each ****other***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to a close-up of the title in silver moving along the screen***

**tsunaida kimi no te o (I held your hand.)**

***It then appeared in the center of the screen in full color. It proceeded to ****cut through close shots of the Freedom Fighters, minus Sonic, with serious ****expressions on their faces* **

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na (Will I end up losing them someday?)**

***It cut to a blue background with white smoke billowing nearby, the Straw****Hats, minus Luffy but with Brook, all having their eyes closed as the wind****blows on their hair, white clothes, and/or fur***

**usureteyuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara (I want to protect you and your ****fading smile, so…)**

***It cut to Eiji as he stood beside a mirror, showing OOO. It cut to his hand,****holding a picture of his daughter. It then cut to an upper shot of Eiji and ****Ankh looking at each other, the possessed Doberman glaring at the blue ****hedgehog***

**hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare (Even if the resounding voice calling me ****should wither…)**

***It cut to OOO, Den-O, Accel, W, and Birth riding towards the screen with ****Makoto, Tsubaki, and Noel on the Ride Vendors with OOO and Birth along with ****Noel riding on Accel. It cut to a zooming shot of the back OOO on his Ride ****Vendor before stopping***

**tokesou kaze ni kikasaretatte (Even if the mingling winds should tell me…)**

***The camera moved ahead to show Gecko Moria and his zombies emerging from the ****ground of Gecko's ship. At the top of the mast, the Greeed and Core all jumped ****down and the Riders and girls jumped back. Core's fist hit the ground, ****creating a massive explosion***

**kimi o mitsukedasu (I will find you!)**

***The scene cut to Gwen, Ankh, and Kevin looking out towards the explosion ****before cutting to the explosion clearing to reveal OOO TaJaDol and Double ****CycloneJokerGoldXtreme erupting out of it, followed by Birth-Day and ****AccelBoost, heading right at them***

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi mo (You've been hurt by unspeakable ****pain and sadness, but…)**

***It cut to Sonic, racing across a river before barely jumping over the rest of ****it as it exploded, revealing Scourge who charged at Sonic***

**waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide (Don't say things like 'I ****can't laugh' or 'I hate people.')**

***It then but to Axl, Zane, and Leon dodging golden rings sent by Byte before ****Axl and Zane jumping into the air, using their strongest attacks, after Leon ****kicks Byte into the air by getting him in the back***

**mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara (There's meaning in ****everything that happens in the unseen future)**

***It then cut to Bit taking the lead of a charge of ENFORCERBots at the girls ****of the Freedom Fighters except for Roll, only for Den-O Wing Form to appear, ****the faint image of Roll appearing on half the Rider's body before fading as he ****began to easily fight them off***

**ima wa sono mama de ii, kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou (So stay as you are ****for now, I know there'll come time when you realize)**

***It cut to the planet's core, where Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme and Super ****Sonic collided with Core, creating a massive explosion before cutting to OOO ****Super TaToBa Combo, Luffy Monster Form, Way Big, Knuckles, and Super Sonic ****rushed at Oz with Gecko Moria in the giant zombie's stomach***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to Dark Super Sonic and OOO PuToTyra Combo fighting each other***

**You and Me, two are spoken**

***It cut to the left 'eye' of OOO shattering, revealing a Dark Super Sonic eye ****within***

**Whoa~oh! **

**Itsuka wakariaeru kara (Someday we'll understand each other.)**

***It the cut to Robotnik's eye, glowing with malevolence, before zooming out to ****revealing him standing at the end of two lines consisting of Bit, Byte, and ****Vile on one side with Hazama, Cubot, and Orbot on the other side. All of them ****stood outside of Robotnik's fortress. It then cut to Dark Super Sonic and ****PuToTyra colliding their fists with each other, creating a large explosion ****that engulfed the screen before it cut to the Straw Hats, Ben's Team, and the ****Freedom Fighters looking up at the sky***

* * *

><p>"Thriller...Bark?" Sonic repeated.<p>

_'The name of this place reminds me of that old Micheal Jackson song,'_ Kevin thought.

"Hold on..." Nami began as she looked at the compass-like bracelet on her wrist, "The Log Pose isn't reacting at all."

"That's correct," Brook spoke, "That's because this island traveled here from the distant east."

"I see..." Sally noted before taking Nicole out, "Nicole. Look up for any islands called, 'Thriller Bark.'"

=SCANNING SALLY...SCAN COMPLETE. THERE ARE NO ISLANDS BY THE NAME OF 'THRILLER BARK' ON MOBIUS, SALLY=

_'I knew it. If my guess is correct, Brook, his ship, and Thriller Bark had probably came from Luffy's zone. But...How did it get here?' _Sally thought as Brook walked past her.

"Oi, where are you going?" Axl asked as Brook walked inside and picked up his cane.

"Oh, but today is such a lucky day. Not only did I see people once more, but my deepest wish has come true as well!" Brook exclaimed as he walked out the other door and onto the other side of the ship.

"Woah! Hey wait, Brook!" Sonic gasped as he, Luffy, and the others went to catch up with the skeleton. By the time they reached him, Brook leap off of the railing.

"He's so light!" Ellie gasped as Brook landed right on top of the ship's bow, right on the lion head's mane.

"Of course! Since I'm 'Just Dead Bones,' I have to be light!" Brook replied, "Now please...Find a way to go through that gate behind you, and leave this place. Do not drop anchor here."

"No way, Brook! Like me and Luffy told you, We'll help you get your shadow back!" Sonic yelled.

"I was so happy to meet you all," Brook continued, ignoring what Sonic said, "I will never forget your delicious food!"

"Matte! Brook-san...!" Ellie began.

"Farewell! If fate will have it, let's meet again!" Brook waved before leaping off the lion head.

"Oi, Matte! Brook!" Luffy yelled.

"Didn't he eat a devil fruit?-!" Zane gasped.

"Is that guy crazy?-! He'll drown!" Clover exclaimed.

"...No he won't," Kevin spoke, which got everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about, Kevin-san?" Ellie asked the teenage Osmosian before he pointed to the side of the ship.

When the group looked down from the side, a few gawked at what they were seeing. Brook...was _running _on the water!

"Eh~~! He's running on the water!" Ussop exclaimed.

"Woah! SUGEI~~!" Luffy awed.

"I _gotta _get Brook to teach me to do that!" Sonic grinned.

"Yohohohohoho!" Brook laughed as he moved further away from the Thousand Sunny, and closer to Thriller bark.

"A-anyway, Luffy..." Nami began, "Let's do what he said!"

"Nami's right," Clover agreed, "We don't know what's going on here, but we do know that's it's dangerous!"

"Eh? Did you say something?" Luffy replied, making a grin Nami, Ussop, and Chopper knew all to well.

"He's going!" Nami, Ussop, and Chopper exclaimed.

"No he's not!" Sally spoke as she approached Luffy, "Luffy! I know you wanted Brook as your crew mate, But we need to retreat for now! Besides, we don't know anything about this island."

"Eh? Did you say something?" Luffy replied, still maknig that grin.

_'He didn't even listen to a word I said!' _Sally thought, her left eye twitching in annoyance.

"H-hey! Wh-Where did that g-g-ghost from earlier g-g-go?" Noel stuttered.

"She's right! Is it still on board?" Chopper whimpered.

"No. It floated towards that Island," Zoro replied, "It probably lives there."

"Hey..." Robin spoke, which got everyone's attention, "Earlier there was a lot of shaking. Perhaps it was the sound of that mouth-like gate?"

"Perhaps," Tsubaki noted, "From what you're saying, I think we wre 'eaten' by that mouth."

"Eaten?" Luffy repeated.

"It's difficult with all this fog," Robin began as she saw something near the mouth-like gate, "But it looks as if there's a fence that extends from the gate, to all the way around the island."

"Then that means...!" Ellie began with a gasp.

"We're trapped inside that fence," Clover finished with a frown.

"That's probably why Brook told us to hurry and get out of here," Ben noted as Luffy and Sonic ran past him.

"That would mean that somebody made this into a wandering island! But...why?" Nami asked.

"Maybe it's one of Robo-dork's traps!" Dash suggested.

"I highly doubt that teme uses, much less _build,_ something like this," Clover frowned.

"Whatever the reason, what matters is that we're in the middle of the ocean. Which means we can't drop anchor here," Franky stated.

"Oi, oi! Why're you talking about stopping?-!" Ussop barked, "We need to leave now before we're cursed!"

"Listen Minna...I think I have 'I-can't-go-to-that-island' disease," Nami whimpered.

"Me too!" Chopper whimpered.

"M-m-me three!" Noel added before the door slammed open, revealing Luffy and Sonic, each holding a butterfly net in their hands.

"Yosh! Then you guys can stay here!" Luffy declared.

"You guys have 'all-ready-for-adventure' disease or something?-! Reconsider it!" Ussop begged grinned as he pointed to one of the castle-looking building "Luffy, Sonic, look! That creepy building over there...That's a _real _haunted house! You're underestimating...Evil spirits."

"What're you talking about? I'm gonna be as careful as I can!" Luffy grinned as he held up a small, bug cage, "I'm going to catch that ghost from before and keep it as a pet!"

"No you're not!" Sally barked before turning to Sonic, "And you! Is there any particular reason _why _you have a butterfly net too, Sonic?"

"Well...I was thinking of helping Luffy in catching that ghost! Besides...I want to see the look on Ant's face when he sees a real live ghost in front of him," Sonic snickered, "I wonder if they wear red scarves or red bow-ties and scare people for pictures for a female ghost that likes Werewolves."

"..." Sally sighed, feeling another headache coming.

"But anyway, we've gotta get back our precious Nakama," Luffy stated, "Sanji, Pirate-bentou!"

"Nakama?" Ussop repeated, "I'm against that! If you'll let that skeleton come with us, I'll be too scared to sleep at night!"

"Come on, Ussop! Chill out!" Sonic said to the long nosed marksman, "Besides...Brook's a Freedom Fighter too!"

"_No_, he's not!" Sally barked before thinking, _'what did I do to desreve this today?'_

"I have the bentou," Robin spoke, holding a box covered in purple cloth.

"Luffy, Franky, Sonic, You three take care of Robin-chan," Sanji ordered.

"Same goes with Ellie-chan," Leon added.

"What makes you think my nee-chan is going with them, Tanuki?" Zane growled at the raccoon.

"Because I_ want _to, Nii-san," Ellie replied as she carried a small, travelers kit on her back.

"But Nee-chan..." Zane began before Ellie held up her thumb, making the male Hedgewolf pale, "Okay, okay! You can go! Just put the thumb down, please!"

"Good," Ellie smirked as she lowered her thumb.

"But I'm coming with you," Zane stated, "Just to make sure nobody tries anything funny on you."

"Nii-san..." Ellie sighed.

"Going to explore an unknown island just gives me the chills," Franky grinned.

"Same goes for me, Cyborg-bro," Dash added.

"You're kidding me! Robin's going too?-!" Nami gawked.

"I love thrills," the raven haired woman replied with her ever-present small smile.

"Yosh! Alright you guys! We're going to take a boat out to the island," Franky declared, "Besides, you guys haven't seen my present yet."

"Present?" Makoto repeated.

"Yep, Squirrel-sis. The Soldier Dock System," Franky stated.

"Soldier Dock System?" Everyone, minus Jubei, Sieg, and Robin, repeated.

"Yep. This system has five channels," Franky began his explanation, "There are two 0s, and then 1, 2, 3, and finally, 4. Each one has its own specialized use. Fro example, Channel 0 releases two paddle wheels on the side of the Thousand Sunny. The rest I'll explain later. Channel two holds the surprise I want to show you guys. Now...are there any questions?"

"Ano...I have one, Franky-san," Roll spoke.

"Yeah, yellow-fox sis? What is it?" Franky asked.

"Ano..." Roll began as she looked around, "Where are Luffy-san and Sonic-san?"

"Eh?" Franky blinked as everyone -minus Jubei, Sieg, and Robin, looked around for the rubber captain and blue hedgehog, "She's right! Where's straw-hat and blue-bro?"

"Hmm?" Makoto blinked as he saw Jubei moving up the stairs, "Why're you going up there, Jubei-san?"

This got everyone's attention before they looked over at the cat-man.

"You'll see," Jubei replied, giving a smirk, "And I suggest some of you duck."

"Eh? Why..."

"Gumo-Gumo no..."

"Hmm?" Zoro raised an eye brow before he noticed Luffy, his arms stretched out on the railings while Sonic was on the rubber captains back, "WAIT! Luffy..."

"...ROCKET!" Luffy declared as he and Sonic shot off towards Thriller Bark, Kevin, Saito, the Imagin, Zoro, The Hedgewolf twins, Leon, Dash, Sanji, Franky, and Robin being blasted along with them as they couldn't duck in time.

"Luffy, Wait!" Sally yelled, her cry unheard as Luffy, Sonic, and those unlucky to get out of the way, had already landed on Thriller Bark, "I can't believe this! Axl, We need to get this ship moving now!"

"G-got it!" Axl saluted as he took the helm and steered the ship towards Thriller Bark. He _was_ going to say something to the Mobian princess, but he knew that tone of voice whenever she was using. He knew better not to talk Sally when she was angry. No...not angry...she was PISSED-OFF!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe them!" Sally growled, "I told them not to rush out, and what do they do? they rush out!"<p>

"That's Luffy for you," Nami sighed as she shook her head in annoyance, Makoto, Tsubaki, Ussop, Chopper, Clover, Bunnie, Roll, Gwen, Axl, and Noel behind them with Ben's arm being held tightly by the mix of the three.

"This place just feels weird to me..." Axl noted, a frown on his face, "This feels as if what my world would've been like had it not been saved by X-Sempai and Zero-Sempai all those times before the last two times I fought alongside them."

"Oi! Will you stop that already?-!"

Everyone stopped and looked about the area.

"What was that?" Chopper gulped.

"But, Ankh..."

"Was that...Sonic?" Sally pondered.

"Over there," Axl pointed ahead to a set of bushes.

The group ran over to them and looked over. On the other side, were two figures. One was Sonic, yet different. he seemed to be older, possibly in his twenties. His quills were slightly darker, just barely darker, and had grown a bit while drooping slightly. He wore a pair of brown pants, a white button shirt, and a multicolored poncho. It was Noel who was the only one to see his eyes. They were filled with...emptiness. As if he held no desires of his own. Yet they also held eyes of someone who cared for a child.

The other was a Mobian Doberman with piercing scarlet eyes, seeming to resemble hawk eyes in shape. He wore a white shirt underneath a leather black jacket, the right sleeve and shoulders a vivid scarlet. On his legs were red pants, detailed in black designs, seemingly archaic in appearance. Part of the head fur on his head was a dirty-blond in color and combed in a few curls on the left side of his head. He was currently rolling a strange coin, a red center with a hawk design in it while the outer rim was gold. 'Sonic' was looking around, giving a few whimpers.

"Ankh, please help me!" 'Sonic' begged.

"Not my problem, Baka," Ankh snorted.

"You don't help, I'll throw the Driver away!"

"You..." Ankh growled before pointing to his left, "Tch! Just ask the girl there."

"...Eh?" 'Sonic' blinked before he turned to see Makoto just as she was about to duck with the others, "Oh! Excuse me, ma'am!"

"Huh? What is it?" Makoto pondered as she prepared her tonfa behind her back.

"Please, help me find my daughter!" 'Sonic' pleaded.

"Daughter?-!" Sally exclaimed...before 'Sonic' suddenly turned and glared at her.

"Sally Acorn..." 'Sonic' scowled as Ankh let out a growl at the revealed chipmunk-squirrel Mobian.

"I should've guessed the damn bitch was involved in this," Ankh noted.

His left arm and shoulders suddenly began to glow with a red energy and coated in silver medals of over 27 species of animals and insects. The energy and medals transformed and everyone minus 'Sonic' looked at the changes in shock. The shoulders were covered in scarlet, yellow, and green armor-like feathers while his right arm was demonic in appearance. Its fingers ended in black talons while the back on the lower half of the arms seemed to have a pair of 'wings' in the colors on his shoulders with the remaining part of the arm covered in red feather-like scales. It didn't help that the talons suddenly ignited in flames. 'Sonic' walked over to his side, making the group look at him in shock.

"You walked!" Sally gasped.

"...Yeah?" 'Sonic' kept his glare on her.

"You never walk!" Sally gawked.

"I like walking," 'Sonic' replied.

"...I'm starting to think that we're dealing with a Zone Double," Axl noted as he poked his head up, startling the hedgehog.

"More of them!" 'Sonic' gasped, "Ankh!"

"You better not waste these, Eiji!" Ankh growled as he tossed the red coin, a yellow coin, and a green coin to the hedgehog.

The hedgehog caught them as he pulled out a strange over-sized buckle, three coin slots of the front. He pressed it to his waist and a belt formed. On the right side of his body was a strange scanner while the left side of his body had a small container. With that, Eiji tossed the red coin into the air. He caught it before inserting it into the right slot while slotting the green coin into the left slot. He then slid the yellow coin into the middle slot and the buckle slanted to the left. He grabbed the scanner and proceeded to swipe it over his belt, making a set of three chimes go off.

"Henshin!" Eiji called out as he put the scanner to his heart.

**=TAKA! TORA! BATTA!=**

Three rows of coin circled Eiji two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. Three coins that looked like the ones in his belt stopped in front and merged to form a single coin.

**=TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!=**

The giant coin collided with his body, forming a black body suit and armor. His armor then took on three different colors. He had a red bird-themed helmet with green eyes, yellow gauntlets with three claws folded back with yellow lines running up to his shoulder pads, and green legs with an armor pattern on it that looked insect like with green shoes and green angled lines going to his chest. He also had a gold circle encompassing his chest with the images of a red bird on top of yellow tiger face with a green grasshopper head under it. Strangely, when one looked at it as a whole, the grasshopper made the tiger's lower jaw while the hawk made the upper half of the tiger's head.

"A Kamen Rider!" Sally gasped.

"OOO...Kamen Rider OOO," the Rider declared before he charged at them.

* * *

><p>"Never do that again!" Kevin barked as he glared at a laughing Luffy.<p>

"That was sweet, dude!" Sonic gave a thumbs-up before his ears twitched,

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Franky pondered.

"It sounds like a baby's crying," Sonic noted, "Over there!"

He ran off. The others in his group quickly followed the hedgehog around a large rock. The group looked to see a small group of metallic, multicolored soda cans around a baby carrier. Sonic slowly moved the baby-blue and rose blanket on it. Under the blanket was a baby Mobian hedgehog, no older than 2 1/2. Her developing quills were baby-blue and pink in color with her eyes a hue between jade and emerald. She wore a pair of yellow footy-pajamas with a design resembling a coin with a design on a lion, tiger, and cheetah on it. She looked up at Sonic, sniffling and giving small hiccups.

"Dude, who leaves a baby here?" Kevin demanded.

"Dada," the baby sniffled as she reached out to Sonic.

"..." Zane, Kevin, and Zoro began to point and laugh at the startled blue hedgehog.

"D-Dada?-!" Sonic gawked.

"Uppie," the baby whimpered as she reached for them.

"Uh...There-there?" Sonic pondered until Sieg picked the baby up gently.

"Sieg!" the baby babbled excitedly as the cans suddenly changed into little animals based off hawks, peacocks, tigers, cheetahs, lions, condors, grasshoppers, kuwagata beetles, mantis, triceratops, and pterodactyls, all squeaking in joy.

"I think she knows Sieg, too," Saito noted.

**"I have not met this child, but I can tell somethings about her,"** Sieg informed.

**"What?"** Momotaros asked.

**"She's a Singularity Point, her father appears to be Blue Hedgehog Friend Number One, and has one of my personal feathers,"** Sieg informed, pointing at the baby's left hand, showing a pristine, softly-glowing, swan feather.

"Sieg-san!" everyone turned to see Roll running up with a pile of sticks for firewood, yet she was older-around her twenties, at that-with a necklace resembling a hammer on her neck, "It's been either a while or just recently we met since that little fiasco with time-space being ruined, ne?"

"R-Roll?" Saito and Sonic gawked.

"Hm? Younger Eiji-kun?" Roll pondered as she looked at the hedgehog, "Are we back in the past again? Or is it an alternate reality again?"

"Eiji?" Sonic repeated.

**"I do apologize, but I believe you are not the Roll we know," **Sieg informed,** "You are most likely in another reality akin to your own, yet not as well."**

"...Nani?" Roll blinked as the hawk-themed robot landed on her shoulder, tilting its head in confusion with a squeak when the sounds of bombs going off went on nearby.

"Run!" everyone turned to see a Mobian green duck with a red ascot on his neck with a red vest and a Mobian yellow Polar Bear in a red scarf, a red and white hat, red boxing glove-like mittens, and a black jacket with silver coin designs run past them.

"Ne, Bean-san, Bark-kun, what's wrong?" Roll pondered.

"The Undead has come back to eat my macaroni arts!" the duck screamed.

"...Huh?" Kevin turned to see a large hoard of zombie charging towards them, "After the duck and polar bear!"

"It will be okay, Echo-chan," Roll comforted as she followed the others, the baby in its carriage in her arms, "We'll find Ankh-baka and get the Medals for Eiji-kun to Henshin and fight."

"My name's not Eiji!" Sonic shouted.

* * *

><p>Makoto grunted as she barely blocked the six claw-like blades that flipped out on OOO's arms. His legs glowed before changing into black and green grasshopper legs and shot high into the air, dodging the shots Axl had fired. He flipped over the Third-Generation Reploid and threw him over his head. Makoto charged when OOO swapped the middle and left coins with a silver and another yellow.<p>

**=TAKA! GORILLA! CHEETAH!=**

His leg armor changed to be primarily light-yellow with black 'spots' while his arms gained bulky silver armor resembling gorilla arms, the symbol replacing the Tora and Batta with Gorilla and Cheetah. The two swung their left fists, striking each other's fist. Makoto yelped as the fist of OOO sent her flying back into a tree, splintering it on impact. His legs glowed as steam emerged. He blurred before he slammed his other fist into Axl's head, sending him into the ground. Nearby, Sally ducked under a fireball sent by Ankh. Jetray flew at the Doberman with a strange arm and began to fire lasers from his eyes and tail's tip. Ankh smirked before two large scarlet wings erupted from his back, dodging the lasers and slammed Jetray in the face, sending him into the ground, face-first.

"Just how is he doing this?" Jetray groaned.

"Heh. Let's just say a little Chaos goes a long way for Greeed like myself," Ankh smirked.

**=TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!=**

OOO pulled out his O-Scanner once more. He was about to scan the Medals when Gwen's mana made a barrier cover his hand while Ankh was encased in a mana bubble.

"Oi! Let me out of here!" Ankh snapped.

"That's enough!" Gwen ordered as she and the others walked out.

"Sonic-san, how are you a Kamen Rider?" Roll pondered.

"Eh? Roll-chan?" OOO pondered, "How did get younger?"

"...Oh...This proves it. Oi, Eiji," Ankh spoke, getting OOO's attention as he changed back into the hedgehog, "We're in another Zone like the time we were with the idiots in spandex."

"Dr. T must be livid right now at you calling her suits 'spandex,'" Eiji chuckled before his eyes widened, "Nani!-?-!-?-!-?-!-?-?-?"

"...I think we should all explain ourselves then" Axl noted before going over and collecting the destroyed wood Makoto's body had made before lighting it for a campfire, "Anyone up for explaining around a campfire?"

* * *

><p><strong>(10 minutes later)<strong>

"So what are these coins?" Nami asked when Ankh pulled his Core Medal away.

"I suggest you avoid taking a Core Medal, or you'll lose yourself to Desire," Ankh advised, letting the coin go into his transformed limb.

"Core Medal?" Sally repeated, earning a glare from Ankh.

"Be quiet, woman," Ankh scowled.

"What do you mean by Core Medal?" Ben asked.

"There are two types of Medals; Core..." Ankh held up his Taka Core Medal and a silver Medal, "...and Cell. Think of it as ice candy. The ice is the Cell  
>Medal while the stick is the Core Medal."<p>

"So the Cell Medals are what make up your freaky limb?" Makoto asked.

"It's what makes him up," Eiji corrected, "Without Cell Medals, he wouldn't be around."

"Huh?" Roll pondered.

"My original body is made of nine Core Medals, Taka, Kujaku, and Condor all on one each," Ankh explained, "I am a Greeed, made by the bastard son this baka had."

"Oi!" Eiji barked.

"What?" Tsubaki blinked.

"Time travel is confusing, let's leave it at that, okay?" Eiji frowned.

"Anyways, the baka's baka son wanted to conquer all the world during the time of Camelot, wanting to pull all nations together under one, solitary rule to enable a time of peace," Ankh explained, "He created myself and a few others, making sets of ten Core Medals. However, all we could do was exist. No eating, no sleeping, no moving. We just existed. So, the baka's baka son had one of each Core Medal removed to create a belt for his own use for the campaign. However..."

"You guys went nuts?" Ben offered.

"Somewhat. I preferred to stay with the king, the original OOO, while the others..."

"Went nuts?" Gwen finished.

"Yep. Since we had a little...time travel problem a while ago, this baka worked with his baka son to fight the Greeed, using a special Combo. However..."

"You went nuts?" Ben asked.

"Next one who interrupts, I'll rip you a new one!" Ankh snapped as his talons ignited.

"Ano...Let me," Eiji chuckled nervously, "Mordred...His exposure to just the normal OOO Combo, TaToBa, caused him to become obsessed. He grabbed some of Ankh's Core Medals and proceeded to scan all of the Medals."

"Why did he do that?" Makoto asked.

"He tried to become a God," Ankh replied, "Backfired completely. Ended up sealing all of us Greeed into a casket made of his body-turned-Cell Medals for centuries until a thief and two friends of this Baka freed us by accident. Now any questions?"

"Ano...How did..." Noel began.

"That doesn't involve this baka's baka son!" Ankh barked.

"How did you two end up here?" Chopper asked.

"Well..." Eiji began before frowning, "Dr. Finitevus, this guy from our Zone, kidnapped my baby girl, Hino Echo, again. He tossed her through a Warp Ring of his and..."

"...The baka here gave chase just like last time," Ankh snorted.

"You followed like last time," Eiji pointed out.

"Who in their right mind kidnaps a baby?" Sally gawked, earning glares from the two, no one seeing that the emerald in Eiji's eyes briefly turned violet and back.

* * *

><p>"Go away!" 'Roll' shouted as she picked up a boulder three times Franky's size with a grunt and threw it at the zombies, bowling them over.<p>

"...Since when could she do that?" Sonic paled.

"More are coming!" Bean shouted, "Bark, let's do the Reverse/Re:Birth!"

Bark rolled his eyes at his friend. With that, he pulled out a strange belt with an oversized silver buckle. The front of it had a metallic green and clear orb while the right side of the buckle had a metallic-orange knob. He flicked a silver coin into the air and caught it.

"...Henshin," Bark spoke, startling a lot of them from the deep Norse-like voice he had.

With that, Bark slid the medal into a slot on the left side of the buckle and spun the knob twice, causing a loud 'pop' to echo as the orb opened up. A sphere of dark-green and green energy engulfed Bark as orbs appeared around him. They opened up and transformed him into a new figure. The figure wore a black jumpsuit under bits of silver and metallic green plating. He had twelve half clear/half metallic green orbs on his arms, shoulders, hips, knees, torso, back, head, and belt. The belt had a Cell Medal visible on the left side while a metallic gold knob was on the right side. His masked helmet had the orb at the top while black plating covered the eye area and extended back to resemble two flat, curved horns. Silver plating covered the mouth area.

"Su-goi!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes, "He turned into a robot!"

"Not a robot," 'Roll' corrected, "He's a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Birth."

"Birth?" Zoro repeated as the Rider took out another coin and slid it into the device.

**(CUE: REVERSE/RE:BIRTH - THEME OF KAMEN RIDER BIRTH)**

**=CRANE ARM=**

**=DRILL ARM=**

The two orbs on his right arm opened up and released parts of machinery. They suddenly engulfed and turned into a bulky metal limb with a drill for a hand. The drill began to spin as he swung it at the zombies. The drill shot out on a cable and began to tear apart the living dead before returning to Birth before they were dispersed. Bean pulled out a large milk container and opened the top, revealing it to be almost filled with the coins. Birth pulled out a strange black, green, and yellow blaster, loading it with the coins in the container. He proceeded to fire a barrage of coin-shaped energy shot, destroying the heads of many of the zombies.

"Gomu-Gomu no...Gattling!" Luffy roared as he joined in the fray.

"Oni...Giri!" Zoro roared as he cleaved three in half.

"Saikuron no Kiba(Cyclone Fang)!" Zane howled before he clenched his sword in his teeth. He then ran at five zombies on all fours and span at a ferocious speed, drilling right through the undead.

"Dies Fluer..." Robin began as ten arms apppeared on teh five zombies that were going to attack her, "...Clutch!"

"Gaahh!" The five zombies screamed in pain as the arms pushed them backwards, breaking their backs in the process.

"SUPREME Steel Fist!" Dash roared as he punched the head off a fat zombie, "HA! How do you undead freaks SUPREMELY like that?-!"

"Here you go," A zombie said as he tossed the fat zombie's head back to him.

"Thank you," The fat zombie said as he put his head back on.

"...NANI!-? I call SUPREME Bulls..." Dash began before 'Roll' gave the eagle a deathglare that said 'you curse near the baby, and I'll hurt you. BAD!', "...snot. I call SUPREME bullsnot on that! Zombies aren't supposed to do that!"

"Not do what?" Leon asked he and Sanji kicked a pair of zombies into three more while Kevin clothslined two zombies that were about to attack the racoon and chef.

"Put their head back on after you knock them off!" Dash repleid as he dodged a strike from the fat zombie.

"...Now that's stupid. who ever heard of...?" Kevin began before he saw a few of the zombies picking up their heads after Franky and Luffy punched them off, "...Okay..."

"I guess the rule about killing a zombie after you knock its head of doesn't aplly to these guys," Zane noted before hearing his sister scream, "Nee-chan!"

"Let go off me!" Ellie grunted as she struggled to free her arms from the two zombies holding them.

"Get away from my sister, you undead freaks!" Zane roared as he sliced the two zombies that were holding his sister in half.

"Nii-san!" Ellie gasped as Zane stood front of her, growling like an actual wolf.

"Nee-chan, stay back!" Zane ordered as he took a defencive stance.

"H-hai," Ellie nodded as she his behind her brother.

"Come on! You undead freaks are _not _going to lay a finger on my nee-chan!" Zane growled as he blasted a group of zombies away with a blast of compressed air.

"Yahoo!" Bean cheered as he tossed a few bombs at seven zombies, blowing the undead away, "Ha! That'll teach you to try and steal my macaroni arts, you stupid Undead!"

"...I'm not even going to ask," Saito sweatdropped before ducking under a swipe from a zombie, "Momotaros, Ikuze!"

**"Gotcha!" **Momtaros nodded as the Oni Imagin started to run up to Saito. Just before Momotaros could, Saito noticed something wrong with the zombies.

"Momotaros, Matte!" the sky-blue hedgehog ordered as the Oni Imagin skidded to a halt.

**"What wrong? I was about to..."** Momtaros began before hearing one of the zombies whimper. He, Saito, and everyone else looked to see the zombies sweating like crazy, their skin even paler then before.

"What's with them?" Kevin rasied an eyebrow before the hoard of zombies spoke.

"A...A...A...AKA ONI~~~~~!-!-!-!" the zombies freaked out as they looked at Momotaros.

**"Eh?" **Momtoaros blinked.

"RUN AWAY~~~~!-!-!" A zombie screamed as the entire hoard of zombies ran away, screaming like a bunch of sissies.

Most of the group blinked after the zombies were far away from them.

"...Okay..._That _was weird," Zoro noted with a sweatdrop as he put his swords away.

"Yeah," Kevin agreed, "I mean, once they saw Momotaros, they just freaked out and ran away."

"I wonder why?" Ellie pondered.

**"Perhapes they encountered something like Sempai," **Urataros suggested, **"That, or Sempai was giving off some kind of stench."**

"Stinky!" Echo giggled in Sieg's arms, the robotic cans squeaking their agreement.

**"Nani?-! Oi!" **Momtaros growled.

**"Wai! Stinky-Momo-chan!" **Ryutaros laughed.

**"Gaki!" **Momotaros barked.

**"His stench has made them cry!"** Kintaros declared.

"Hey, Macorooni~!" Bean sang and danced beside Momotaros.

**"Why you..."** Momotaros seethed.

"..."

**"Oi! You stupid Bura-Kuma!" **Momotaros snapped as he glared at Birth, **"I don't stink!"**

"Arigatou, Momotaros-san," 'Roll' bowed.

**"Hm? Heh! Finally, I get some respect!" **Momotaros beated his chest proudly.

"You forgetting to bathe really saved us there," 'Roll' joked, making Momotaros fall on his face.

"If everyone's done teasing Momotaros," Zane began as he put his sword back in its sheath, "I suggest we move before those Zombies come back."

"Zane's right," Saito nodded, "Let's move minna."

"Hai," Luffy agreed before grinning, "Besides, If they do comeback, Momotaros can scare them off with his stench!"

**"Damn you, Gomu-Gaki!" **Momotaros snapped in annoyence as the group moved away from the area.

* * *

><p>"This place...just feels so wrong," Gwen shivered as Sally and Nami's group, now including Eiji and a normal-limb Ankh, walked thorugh a narrow space.<p>

"H-hai," Makoto agreed as she hugged Ben's arm.

Tsubaki had her weapon out, her eyes narrowed a s she gripped the handle of her sword. Ever since the group entered this narrow passageway, she felt as if something was watching them.

"...You sensed it too, didn't you?" Ankh spoke to the rose-red head, his talons revealed and ignited.

"Hai," Tsubaki nodded before a growling sound was heard.

"Wh-what was that?" Ussop whimpered with Nami, Chopper, and Noel.

Axl narrowed his eyes down the passageway before seeing something, causing him to pale.

"I uh...think I know what it is," The Reploid said, his voice quivering as he pointed forward.

Coming out of the darkness in front of the group, growling hungrily, was a three headed zombie dog. Well...acutally the third head was a fox while the other two seemed more like wolves other then dogs. It's body was a dark-blue while the right side containing the fox head was a dirty-yellowish-brown, a '82' tattoed on its side. The entire body was covored in stitchs while a bit of its skin was rotted. And finally, the three head zombie dog had two wolf tails and one fox tail. It stared at the group, hunger in its eyes.

"What the hell..." Clover began before those scared out of their minds screamed.

"It's Cerberus!" Ussop freaked, "The demon dog that gaurds the gates of the underworld! And he's come here to eat us!"

"Eh~~~?-!" Chopper screamed as he hid behind Noel, the blond equally as scared right now.

"Grr..." Cerberus growled as he looked at the group hungrily, mainly Makoto, Bunnie, Eiji, Clover, and Sally.

"Ano...Wh-wh-why is it staring at me, Eiji-san, Bunnie-chan, Clover-chan, and Sally-hime?" Makoto gulped, not liking that look in the zombie dog's eyes.

"...I think I might know," Ben spoke, getting everyone- minus Cerberus's- attention, "Cerberus is a dog, right?"

"Hai?" Clover nodded,"Though I'm not so sure about that since this '_thing' _has a fox head and two wolf heads."

"True," Ben agreed before resuming his question, "And what do wild dogs, wolves, and foxes like to chase and hunt? And I'm not talking about the Mobain kind either."

"Oh That's easy, Ben-kun. They..." Makoto began before seeing where Ben was going with this, her face along with Eiji's losing all color, "Ooh...crap."

"What is it, sugah?" Bunnie asked before Eiji whispered into the cyborg rabbit and hedgecat's ears while the Squirrel Beastkin whispered it to the princess.

When they were done, Bunnie, Clover, and Sally paled at what the Beastkin and hedgehog told them.

"Ah completely forgot about that," Bunnie gulped

"Same here," Clover agreed, her tail all poofed up in fright.

"We're in trouble," Eiji gulped.

"Everyone..." Sally began as she, Bunnie, and Clover took a few steps back, "Run. NOW!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Ussop yepled as the group ran away from Cerberus, the hungry, zombie dog giving chase.

"Does anybody have a bone or something we can toss at that thing?-!" Eiji yelped, having the lead.

"I don't think think _that's _going to even help us right now!" Nami screamed.

"Well there's gotta be something we can do to get rid of this thing!" Makoto replied, fear evident in her voice, "Becasue _I _for one _don't _want to be that devil hound's next meal!"

"Same here!" Sally, Bunnie, Clover, Ussop, Chopper, Nami, and Noel agreed as they ran for their lives.

"I think I got an idea, guys!" Gwen exclaimed to the others before turning to Ben, "Ben! Try to go Humungousaur!"

"Got it!" Ben nodded as the group turned to the left in the passage way.

When Cerberus followed them, a flash of green light blinded it temporarly. When the flash died down, the 3-headed zombie dog slowly opened its eyes and...immediately pissed itself. Standing before it...was Humungousaur, glaring down at Cerberus from his maximum hieght.

"Boo..." Humungousaur growled before Cerberus hightailed it out of there, yelping in fear of the dinosaur-like alien.

"Thank Kami-sama, that's over," Clover sighed in relief as Humungousaur transformed back into Ben, who was immediatly tackled into a hug by a relieved Makoto.

"Oh Arigatou, Ben-kun!" Makoto cheered as she hugged the boy, her tail swishing back and forth, "Thank you for scaring that evil, evil demon dog away!"

"Ano...Makoto-chan," Noel spoke, getting the squirrel Beastkin's attention, "I don't think Ben-san can breath."

"Eh?" Makoto blinked before she looked at Ben, his entire face blue from the lack of air. She gave a yelp before releasing Ben from the hug, the boy taking in deep breaths, "Gomen Nassai, Ben! I didn't mean to hug you that hard!"

"It's...*cough*okay, Makoto," Ben coughed before seeing a path of stairs up ahead, "I think I see the exit out of here."

"He is so lucky," Axl whispered.

"I deal with that every once in a while," Eiji noted, "Kinda mix between feeling two soft pudding-filled marshmallows and being choked to death by lack of oxygen."

"...You are so lucky," Axl pouted.

"Finally. Oi, Eiji, Baka's, Let's get out of here." _'I'm already starting to hate this zone...'_ Ankh ordered, thinking that last part in annoyence as he walked up the stairs.

"...Seriously, How do you _deal _with that guy?" Nami asked Eiji before remembering what the Greeed-possesed Mobian said before giving chase, "Oi! Who the hell are you calling an Idiot?-!"

"Ahh! Nami, matte!" Ussop yelped as the group chased after the angry navigator.

* * *

><p>After reaching the top of the stairs, the group looked to see what appeared to be a mansion in the distance.<p>

Ussop let out an audible gulp, getting a feeling that this mansion was haunted. He slowly started backing up before Clover stood in his way.

"And just where so you think _you're _going?" Clover frowned.

"Um...no offense, But I don't want to head into that place," Ussop gulped.

"We don't have that much of a choice, Ussop," Tsubaki stated.

"I know that. It's just..." Ussop paused as he looked at the mansion in the distance, "I got a _really _bad feeling about this place."

"Well it's either this, or we head back down the stairs," Clover stated before glaring at the marksman, "And _I _for one _don't _want to deal with that devil hound again."

Makoto was about to agree before Ankh stepped up to Ussop, a evil smirk on his face.

"So...What's it going to be? This place..." Ankh began as he jerked a thumb at the mansion before pointing at the stairs, "Or back down there?"

"Uhh..." Ussop began before Ankh's smirk turned into a scary grin, scaring the long nosed marksman even more.

"I'm _pretty _sure that three headed zombie dog down there is _pretty _hungry. I mean...how long do you think it has been since that 'thing' has eaten? A hundred years? _Thousands_ maybe?" Ankh asked in a scary tone, "So if you want to head back down there...then by all means...Go ahead."

For a brief second, Usopp blinked and the area had turned to a mix of black and white and static. Standing before him, roughly a good half-foot taller, was a bird-like Kaijin. Its head looked like someone had slipped a falcon's head over its own for a helmet with a green visor in its mouth. On the right side of its head was what seemed to be like orange hair covering the bird's eye like it was stylized. Under the bird's beak was an orange-skinned mouth, probably the only thing about it that seemed remotely human. The creature wore a red vest which covered most of its torso while its legs looked like proper leggings, albeit with bird-like feet coming out at the bottom. He blinked again and Ankh stood before him, his arm and shoulders in their disguised appearance.

"...On second thought, I rather deal with the mansion than deal with that evil, evil dog again," Ussop gulped, his entire face whiter than a sheet.

"That's what I thought," Ankh grinned as the long nosed marksmen dashed right behind Gwen with Chopper and Noel, not wanting to be near the Greeed right now after he said that.

"I think you went a little too far right there, Ankh..." Eiji sweatdroped, though a little scared as well at what the Greeed said.

"I meant what I said. Besides, I don't care what happens to that idiot anyway," Ankh snorted.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Ussop whimpered, his legs shaking like crazy, "It's bad enough that we're standing in a graveyard without you making things worse."

"H-hai," Noel, on the verge of screaming her lungs out, agreed.

It was true. The group was standing in a Graveyard, tomb stones and dead trees littering the area.

"I'm getting a _real _bad feeling about this place, minna," Axl stated, pulling his blasters out.

"Same here," Ben agreed, readying to activate the Ultimatrix in case anything pops out.

"..." Noel whimpered. Before she could bring out her weapon, something brushed against her leg, making her scream and run behind Clover, "KYAAAA! Something just touched me!"

"Eh?-! Where?-!" Ussop yelped as he and Chopper brought their crosses back out.

"R-r-r-right th-th-there!" Noel excalimed, poiting to where she was standing.

"..." Clover blinked as she and the others looked at the spot before turning back to the scared blond, "There's...nothing there, Noel."

"Trust me! I know something touched my leg just now!" The shy blond yelped before a noise caught her attention, "Kya! Wh-wh-what was that?-!"

Before anyone could speak, zombies began to crawl out of the ground, their eyes, or eye holes in some cases, glowing a demonic red.

"Z-z-z-z-z..." Chopper whimpered.

"Please...let this be a joke," Nami gulped with Axl, tears of fear in her eyes while the reploid lost all color to his face.

"Ahh...Ahh..." Ussop, on the verge of screaming, paled.

"Zom...Zom..." Noel and Makoto whimpered, hugging eachother in fear.

"ZOMBIES~~~~~~!-!-!-!" The six scared screamed loudly as more zombies out of the ground.

"What are zombies doing here?-!" Eiji yelped.

"I don't know...but you better not lose to them, Eiji!" Ankh ordered as he tossed Eiji the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals.

"Hai," Eiji nodded as he placed the Medals in the OOO-driver and scanned them, "Henshin!"

**=TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!=**

Ben waisted no time either as he quicklt activated the Ultimatrix, engulfing in him a flash of green light. In his place was a green-humanoid-slime creature, a UFO floating above his head.

"GOOP!" The slime creature declared in a high pitched voice.

"Sally-girl, Ah suggest you stay back. Things are gonna get a little crazy around here," Bunnie stated as she and Clover got into battle positions.

" Right, Good luck Bunnie,"Sally nodded as she hid behind one of the dead trees.

"Wait for us!" Ussop screamed as he, Nami, and Chopper followed behind as the others were fighting the zombies.

Makoto started the fight by kicking a Zombie on the side, sending it crashing into three more. She then ducked under a swipe from one that was trying to sneak up on her before the Beastkin punched the zombie in the chest, sending it flying a few feet before it crashed into a tombstone.

Tsubaki and Gwen stood at eachothers backs as they fought the zombies coming at them, the Rose-red head slashing each zombie that got to close to them while Gwen knokced a few down with her Mana disk.

Axl quickly rolled of the way before a group of zombies could grab him. He then quickly exchanged his blasters for his Ice Gatling gun adn started firing at them, freezing a few in the process.

Noel on the other hand...she could hardly fight the zombie coming at her as she was scared out of her mind right now, tears in her eyes. Just before a zombie could strike at her, Bunnie punched the zombie away from the frightened blond.

"Are you alright, Sugah?" Bunnie asked the blond as she blasted a few zombies away with her arm cannon.

"H-hai," Noel nodded with a whimper, "A..Arigatou, Bunnie-san."

"No problem. Just be careful with these guys," Bunnie stated before galring at the zombies approaching the two, "It looks like they mean bussines."

"H-hai," Noel nodded as she shakingly brought out Bolverk and started helping Bunnie in balsting the zombies.

Roll used her speed to dodged the srikes from the zombie before slicing their arms or legs off with her sword. She wished she still had Yacker with her right now, but...the Wisp was still recovering from that battle she used him in.

Goop was suurounded by ten zombies, who suprisingly, lep right at him and dog piled right on top of him. After a few moments of silence, Goop slithered his way out of the pile of zombies before reforming.

Clover roundhouse kicked a zombie in the face before elbowing one in the gut. She then sued a sweep kick to trip the two zombies she was fighting before leaping back and firing a blast of electricity at them, shocking thdem to a crisp.

OOO delivered a flurry of slashes with his Tora Claws at the six zombies surrounding him. Before one could strike him from behind, he lept over its head. Just as three zombies charged at him, OOO switched the Tora and Batta Medals with a another green Medal, and the Cheetah Medal.

**=TAKA! KAMAKIRI! CHEEETAH!=**

OOO's Arms part changed into a light green with light green armor over his lower arms. Two blades stuck out of the sides of the arms while the center of his symbol changed into a mantis. Using the Cheetah Legs, he dashed right passed the three zombies and left a series of cuts on them, curtosy of the blades on his arms.

"..." Ankh glared at the zombies approaching him, "Tch! Please..." He tossed a fire ball at the zombies, causing them to back away in a mix of fright, and anger.

"OI! What the hell, asshole?-!" A zombie snapped, "That almost hit us!"

"Yeah, you damn bastard!" another zombie added.

"Wow..." Ussop blinked as he, Nami, Sally, and Chopper peeked from behind the tree, "I didn't it that attack of Ankh's would be _that _effective."

Unaware to the, a rather big and muscular zombie was approaching them from behind.

Chopper left ear twitched before noticing the zombie, raising its arms in the air.

"AAAAHH!" Chopper screamed, catching Ussop, Nami, and Sally's attention.

"Chopper, what are you...?" Ussop pondered as he and the other truned to see what was freaking Chopper out. When they did, they paled as the muscular zombie wqas about to smash them.

"Move!" Sally ordered as she, Ussop, Nami, and Chopper moved out of the way before the muscular zombie smashed the tree they were hiding behind.

"That was _too _close," Nami noted, Sally laying next to her as the two started to get up "If we didn't..."

"GAAHHHHH!"

The two looked to see Ussop being held down and bitten by zombies.

"I'm bit! dammit, I'm bit! What's going to happen to me?-!" Ussop freaked as he flailed about, trying to free himself from the zombies grip.

"Usopp! Let him go!" Nami roared as she and Sally charged.

It was then the two were grabbed by their left legs. They fell over onto their elbows, Nami's breasts bouncing a bit from the fall. From out of the ground, a pair of Zombies began to rise up, preparing to take a bite out of their legs.

OOO sighed. Even though he hated her, he couldn't let her die like this.

"Ankh," OOO ordered.

"Fine, but I'm gonna say that we let her get zombied and blast her head off," Ankh snorted as he was about to toss something to OOO when Axl and Chopper charged, the reindeer entering his larger, more, yet also not, human-like form with Axl creating two shotguns.

"You bastards! Let out friends go!" the duo roared as Axl began to shoot their limbs and heads off as Chopper began to pummel the zombies, freeing Usopp.

"Ah! Don't forget us!-!-!" Nami screamed.

"Ankh!" OOO shouted.

"Fine," Ankh sighed as he pulled out three silver medals, "Use the Gravity Combo against them."

"Hai," OOO nodded as he slid the Medals into place and scanned them.

**=SAI! GORILLA! ZOU! SA-GOH-ZO...SAGOHZO!=**

The energy Medals collided with his torso, forming a symbol making a symbol of a rhino, gorilla, and elephant made of shades of gray. OOO's armor transformed into black with silver and gray designs. His legs gained bulky,  
>elephant-themed armor as his arms gained bulky silver gauntlets that showed his black gloves, and his helmet was silver with three horns and red 'eyes.'<p>

"Whoa..." Axl awed.

OOO began to roar. He proceeded to start banging his O-Lung. The ground began to break apart around the two girls and the zombies. The zombies screamed as they and parts of the ground, began to be sent flying into the air and all about.

**=SAI! GORILLA! CHEETAH!=**

"Ikuze!" OOO called as they began to run off.

"Hurry! We have to get away from these things!" Makoto screamed.

"That was scary~" Nami whimpered on Chopper's back.

"Tch. Typical Onna..." Ankh rolled his eyes, a pair of majestic red wings letting him fly over the others on his back.

"Come down here and say that to our faces!" the girls barked.

"It'll be fine," Ankh snorted, "Zombies can only walk slowly...except for the  
>occasional fast Zombie."<p>

"Ankh, I told you not to play that game in the apartment!" OOO barked.

"What? I happen to like killing Nazi Zombies," Ankh snorted as OOO shuddered.

"You know I hate Zombie games!" OOO complained.

"Damn you, wait!" the Zombies roared as they began to sprint at them.

"Ankh, you jinxed us!" Makoto screamed when the Zombies began to collapse.

"Break...Time..." the lead one panted.

"Damn, no stamina!" Usopp freaked.

"Oi, Long Nose, hurry up or I'll feed you to that zombie fox-mutt myself!" Ankh threatened, making Usopp scream and take the lead in their running.

* * *

><p>"They're...*pant*not after us...*pant*anymore, right?" Ussop panted.<p>

"I...*pant* I think so," Tsubaki replied as OOO de-henshined and Goop transformed back into Ben.

"What in Mobius' name is wrong with this island?" Clover spoke, "I mean, undead things are all over the place."

"I know," Gwen agreed, "Something about this place deosn't seem right."

"G-guys. One of those zombies bit me," Ussop whimpered, "If I turn into one of them, kill me."

"Or..." Ankh began, preparing a fireball in his greeed hand, "...we can do it right now."

"GAAHH!" Ussop freaked before hiding behind Ben, "You're evil Ankh, you know that!-?"

"Ankh, don't say that," Eiji gulped, "We don't know If Ussop-san will turn into a Zombie or not."

"Like I said, I don't care what happens to him, so it's not my problem," Ankh snorted as the group approached an iron gate.

"Finally, we're here," Axl panted, "Whoever lives here better have something to drink. I'm partched."

"I don't know, Sugah-bot," Bunnie spoke, "Something about that place just doesn't sit right with me."

"Same here," Clover agreed, her arms crossed.

"Hai," Roll nodded, "Demo...we don't have that much of a choice right now."

"Roll's right. Let's get going," Sally ordered as the group entered through the gate, before coming up right in front of another door, a well nearby. She then did a few knocks on the door, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

After a few moments of silence, no reply came from the otherside of the door.

"Maybe nobodies home?" Noel pondered.

"No..." Ankh frowned, "There's somebody, or _something,_ in there. I can sense it."

"If that's the case, let me try," Clover spoke as she took a deep breath, before yelling at the top of her lungs, "OI! WHOEVER'S IN THERE, YOU BETTER LET US IN IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! WE'RE TIRED, HUNGRY, AND IN DESPERATE NEED OF A BATH!"

"AHH! C-C-Clover-chan, you're yelling to loud!" Makoto and Roll yepled, covering their ears as their sensitive hearing couldn't take the yelling from the hedgecat.

"...Sorry guys," Clover replied, a embarressed look on her face, "It's just...I'm _really _tired from running from those zombies and that evil, evil dog beast from earlier."

"It's o..." Before Makoto could finish, a bright light shone on the group, "Nani?"

"What's a spotlight doing here?" Roll pondered before the pully above the well began moving, catching the group's attention.

"W-What now?" Nami whimpered, most of the group preparing themselves for whatever's coming out of the well.

When the pully stopped, a woman with very pale skin and stitchs on her body stood in front of the group. She had short blond hair and empty, purple eyes, almost like a doll's eyes. She wore a short, black evening gown, a red and orange furr scarff wrapped around her neck, and high heeled shoes. In her hands were what appeared to be plates.

"Welcome," The woman greeted in a them in an empty, yet scary tone, freaking Nami, Ussop, and Chopper out. She then started picking up some of the plates and...began throwing them at the group, mainly Ben, Axl, Ussop, Ankh, and Eiji, "One plate. Two plates. Three plates."

"Woah!" Axl yelped as he, Ben, and Eiji dodged the plates the woman was throwing at them. Of course...Ussop and Ankh couldn't dodged in time as the plates hit them in the face.

"Four plates. Five plates."

"Itai! Oi, what the hell, you damn Onna!-?" Ankh demanded as he and Ussop recieved two more plates to the face, "Damn it! Stop fucking throwing those things at us!"

"Six plates. Seven plates," The woman ingored as she continued to throw plates at the males.

"Ahh! Excuse me miss...woah!" Eiji yelped as he, Ben, and Axl kept dodging the plates, "Would you mind...Yipe! Telling us...eep! Why you're...Yow! Throwing those plates at us?-!"

"I cannot invite you inside," the woman replied coldly before pointing at Chopper and the girls, "The women and reindeer are allowed to go in."

"Eh? Demo...Didn't you just say you can't invite us inside?" Noel pondered.

"Hai. Why is that?" Makoto pondered as well before the woman pointed at the males

"Them on the other hand...Must leave!" The woman declared before throwing two more plates at Ankh and Ussop, "Eight plates! Nine plates!"

"God damn it! Will you fucking stop that already?-!" Ankh barked.

"That's enough! Stop!" A voice ordered from the other side of the door, which caught the groups attention.

"What now?" Nami gasped.

"No more scary things," Chopper whimpered.

"H-hai," Noel nodded, her knees shaking as the door opened, revealing a figure.

"Someone came out," Ussop grunted as he got up, nursing the wound he recieved from the womans constante, plate throwing.

"It's no problem for a few guys to come in, Cindry-chan," The figure stated to the woman/Cindry before turning to the group, "My apologies for creeping you guys out. This young lady once tested her lover's love by breaking all of his important dishes and got kicked out. That made her the dish hater, Cindry-chan."

"Well...There's no neeed to explain," Ussop blinked as the figure came into the light, causing Chopper to gasp.

"N-no way..." Chopper gasped, couldn't believing his eyes at what who he was seeing.

"What's the matter, Sugah-deer?" Bunnie asked the little reindeer as he pointed at the figure.

"T-that's..." Chopper began before the figure interuppted.

"Also, I'm sorry for the late introduction," The figure began as the light revealed him.

He was a fat man, probably as fat as Robotnik in the Mobians' case, with slicked back, medium length black hair, and a pair of small, round black and gold glasses, which hid his eyes. He wore a fish-net vest, a large black tie on the front, a pair of purple leather pants, and a large, feathery, violet cape that was black on the inside. He also wore a pair of purple gloves over his long, claw-like fingers. On the left side of his neck was a black tatoo consisting of two slashes that goes down to two swirls found side-by-side on his shoulder. His nose resembled a beak while his ears were pointed and his teeth sharp, almost like that of a vampire. And finally, on his chin was a surgical mask.

"I am the world famous, Doctor Hogback! A.K.A: Genius," The fat man/Doctor Hogback introduced himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next time on Ben 10: Freedom Force...<em>**

**_Ankh:It seems that your other you's Desires are different here in terms of women._**

**_Cyber:Never say the name 'Sally Acorn' near me, got it? Not after she nearly killed little Echo-chan_**

**_Nami:Who's there?_**

**_Clover:There's something...off about that guy and his assistant._**

**_Byte:...Is that a doll on your left arm?_**

**_Arc 2: Medal 3: Hogback, Hatred of Sally, Albino Echidna_**

* * *

><p><strong>RIDER FASHION CHECK<strong>

**(Characters: CtM Roll, Noel, Tsubaki, Ankh, And Makoto)**

**Roll: Konnichiwa, minna!**

**Ankh: Tch. I's rather be elsewhere than here.**

**Makoto: He's a meanie, isn't he?**

**Roll: *sighs* At times, Makoto-chan. At times.**

**Noel: Today, We'll be examining Kamen Rider OOO's first shown combo**

**=TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

**Tsubaki: OOO TaToBa Combo. It is also known as the 'Multi Combo.'**

**Ankh: This was the only form that baka king used before Desire corrupted him.**

**Makoto: Wow! He's got a bird, a cat, and a bug on his body!**

**Roll: That's the O-lung, Makoto-chan. It shows the current Combo's Core Medals.**

**Noel: He seems very versitile in this form.**

**Roll: Hai. This Combo is balanced in all aspects. The parts concist of the Taka Head, giving enchanced sight that gives the perfect detail of things. The Tora Arms are equipped with Tora Claws, giving him six blades. The final part is the Batta Legs, Which transform his legs into giant grasshopper legs that let him jump to a maximum hieght of 50 meters.**

**Makoto: F-fifty meters?-! That's so high!**

**Roll: The Scanning Charge for TaToBa is the TaToBa kick, where he jumps into the air with the Batta Legs before going through three rings, each giving either energy wings, energy claws, or energy grasshopper feeet to improve his finisher.**

**Ankh: Heh. But due to the height, he needs my Taka Medal to aim correctly**

**Noel: ...Overconfident.**

**Ankh: Heh. I have evry right to be since I rule and you don't.**

**Makoto: Why you...!**

**Roll: Let me.*walks over to Ankh and pulls out her Piko-Piko Hammer***

**Ankh: *flies off with Roll giving chase***

**Makoto: Uh...I guess that's all teh time we have...**

**Tsubaki:*rolls her eyes*Why are we doing this again?**

**Noel:Ano...The Author asked us.**

* * *

><p><em>Miyuki:*bows*Konnichiwa. Seanzilla can't be here right now as he's unconcious at the moment. Probably from helping out his Kaa-san with something. Anyway, He'll see the in the next xhapter of Ben 10; Freedom Force. 'Till then, I'm Miyuki 'Snow Kyubi' Prower, Snd' I wish you all a good night.*leaves after placing a few notes with my name on them*<em>

_P.S:I had HUGE help from Gammatron with some of the scenes in this it weren't for him, I wouldn't be able to finish this chapter._

_P.S.S:You probably imagine listening to the character's voices when you're reading this. Well...like Gammatron, here's a list of the character's voice actors._

_Sonic-Roger Craig Smith(Imagine him sounding younger)_

_Ben Tennyson:Yuri Lowenthal_

_Luffy:Mayumi Tanaka_

_Tails:Kate Higgens_

_Roll Cyber Sakurai:Emi Motoi_

_Zane:Johnny Yong Bosch_

_Ellie:Stephenie Shei_

_Miyuki Prower:Rie Kugimiya/Tia Ballard_

_Leon:Eric Vale_

_Dash:Patrick Sietz_

_Clover:Wendee Lee_

_Miley:Ryouka Yuzuki/Colleen O'Shaunessey_

_Mistika:Monia Rial_

_Saito:Andrew Francis/Akiko Kimura_

_Axl:Minami Takayama/Jeffery Watson_

_Zoro:Kazuya Nakai_

_Nami:Akemi Okamura_

_Ussop:Kappei Yamaguchi_

_Sanji:Hiroaki Hirata_

_Tony Tony Chopper:Ikue Outani_

_Nico Robin:Yuriko Yamaguchi_

_Franky:Kazuki Yao_

_Brook:Yuichi Nagashima_

_Kevin Levin:Greg Cipes_

_Gwen Tennyson:Ashley Johnson_

_Sally Acorn:Kath Soucie_

_Nicole:Kath Soucie(SMALL SPOILER:Will change later on)_

_Bunnie:Christine Cavanaugh_

_Antione:Rob Paulson_

_Rotor:Cam Brianard_

_Knuckles:Dan Green_

_Vector:Marc Biagi_

_Charmy:Emily Corkery_

_Espio:Bill Corkery_

_Mighty:Shu Watanabe_

_Julie-Su:Maryke Hendrikse_

_Makoto Nanaya:Tomomi Isamura/Cindy Robinson_

_Noel Vermillion:Kanako Kondou/Christina Valenzuela_

_Tsubaki Yayoi:Asami Imai/Julie Ann Taylor_

_Jubei:Kirk Thorton/Masaki Terasoma_

_Haku-men:Tetsuya Kirihara/David Vincent_

_Momotaros:Seki Toshihiko_

_Urataros:Yusa Kouji_

_Kintaros:Terasoma Masaki_

_Ryutaros:Suzumura Keni'ichi_

_Sieg:Outsuka Houchou_

_Robotnik:Jim Cummings_

_Snivly:Charles Adler_

_Orbot:Kirk Thorton_

_Cubot:Depends on the voice chip_

_Byte:Patrick Warburton_

_Bit:James Woods_

_Vile:Hiroshi Shimozaki/Roger Rhodes_

_Hazama:Yuichi Nakamura/Doug Erholtz_

_Relius:Travis Willingham/Junichi Suwabe_

_P.S.S.S: I hopw you leave a review after reading this chapter. And please, no flames or negitave reviews. They makes me VERY ill and depressed._

_P.S.S.S.S:Dorry. I made some errors in here. But I fixed them._


	21. Zombie Mansion

Arc 2: Medal 3: Hogback, Hatred of Sally, Albino Echidna

_Seanzilla115: Hey Minna. Sooooo sorry it took me so long in posting the next chapter. I just joined a forum, and It's kept me busy from writing my stories. Also, Sorry I hardly gave Sanji any face time in the last chapter. Now then, since my OCs are unavalible at the moment, I'll do the disclaimer.*clears throat*I don't own anything except my OCs. Gammatron owns Roll Cyber Sakurai the hedgefox, and Hino Echo. Now then, Let's begin!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time on Freedom Force.<em>**

**_Sonic: Thriller Bark?_**

**_Brook: Farewell! If fate would have it, let's meet again!_**

**_Nami:A-anyway Luffy...Let's do what he said!_**

**_Clover: Nami's right. We don't know what's going on here, but we do know that it's dangerous_**

**_Luffy: Eh? Did you say something?_**

**_Nami, Ussop, Chopper: He's going!_**

**_Sally: I can't believe them! I told them not to rush out, and what do they do? they rush out!_**

**_Nami: That's Luffy for you._**

**_Eiji: Please, help me find my daughter!_**

**_Sally: Daughter!_**

**_Eiji: ...Sally Acorn._**

**_Ankh: I should've guessed the damn bitch was involved in this._**

**_Eiji:Henshin!_**

**_Sally: A Kamen Rider!_**

**_OOO: OOO...Kamen Rider OOO._**

**_Kevin: Dude, who leaves a baby here?_**

**_Echo: Dada._**

**_Sonic: D-dada?-!_**

**_'Roll': Sieg-san!_**

**_Saito, Sonic: R-Roll?-!_**

**_'Roll': Hm? Younger Eiji-kun?_**

**_Bean: The Undead have come back to eat my macoroni arts!_**

**_Bark: ...Henshin._**

**_Luffy: Su-goi! He turned into a robot!_**

**_'Roll' :Not a robot. He's a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Birth._**

**_Axl: I'm getting a _real _bad feeling about this place, minna._**

**_Zombies: Ugghhh..._**

**_Makoto, Noel, Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Axl, : ZOMBIES~~~~~!-!-!-!_**

**_Eiji: What're Zombies doing here?-!_**

**_Cindry: I cannot invite you inside._**

**_Hogback: That's enough, stop!_**

**_Chopper: T-That's..._**

**_Hogback: I'm the world famous, Dr. Hogback. A.K.A: Genius_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo (You have been hurt by unspeakable <strong>**pain and sadness)**

***A roaming shot of Sonic, resting on a tree with a thinking expression of his ****face***

**kesenai kako mo seoi atteikou (Let's carry each other's indelible stains.)**

***It cut to the upper half of his body as the camera spins, revealing Luffy on ****another side of the tree, his straw hat hiding all but his eyes of the upper ****half of his face, and Ben looking at his Ultimatrix***

**ikiru koto wo nagedasanaide (Don't give up on living!)**

***The spin changed to have the trio sitting with their backs against each ****other***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to a close-up of the title in silver moving along the screen***

**tsunaida kimi no te o (I held your hand.)**

***It then appeared in the center of the screen in full color. It proceeded to ****cut through close shots of the Freedom Fighters, minus Sonic, with serious ****expressions on their faces* **

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na (Will I end up losing them someday?)**

***It cut to a blue background with white smoke billowing nearby, the Straw****Hats, minus Luffy but with Brook, all having their eyes closed as the wind****blows on their hair, white clothes, and/or fur***

**usureteyuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara (I want to protect you and your ****fading smile, so…)**

***It cut to Eiji as he stood beside a mirror, showing OOO. It cut to his hand,****holding a picture of his daughter. It then cut to an upper shot of Eiji and ****Ankh looking at each other, the possessed Doberman glaring at the blue ****hedgehog***

**hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare (Even if the resounding voice calling me ****should wither…)**

***It cut to OOO, Den-O, Accel, W, and Birth riding towards the screen with ****Makoto, Tsubaki, and Noel on the Ride Vendors with OOO and Birth along with ****Noel riding on Accel. It cut to a zooming shot of the back OOO on his Ride ****Vendor before stopping***

**tokesou kaze ni kikasaretatte (Even if the mingling winds should tell me…)**

***The camera moved ahead to show Gecko Moria and his zombies emerging from the ****ground of Gecko's ship. At the top of the mast, the Greeed and Core all jumped ****down and the Riders and girls jumped back. Core's fist hit the ground, ****creating a massive explosion***

**kimi o mitsukedasu (I will find you!)**

***The scene cut to Gwen, Ankh, and Kevin looking out towards the explosion ****before cutting to the explosion clearing to reveal OOO TaJaDol and Double ****CycloneJokerGoldXtreme erupting out of it, followed by Birth-Day and ****AccelBoost, heading right at them***

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi mo (You've been hurt by unspeakable ****pain and sadness, but…)**

***It cut to Sonic, racing across a river before barely jumping over the rest of ****it as it exploded, revealing Scourge who charged at Sonic***

**waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide (Don't say things like 'I ****can't laugh' or 'I hate people.')**

***It then but to Axl, Zane, and Leon dodging golden rings sent by Byte before ****Axl and Zane jumping into the air, using their strongest attacks, after Leon ****kicks Byte into the air by getting him in the back***

**mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara (There's meaning in ****everything that happens in the unseen future)**

***It then cut to Bit taking the lead of a charge of ENFORCERBots at the girls ****of the Freedom Fighters except for Roll, only for Den-O Wing Form to appear, ****the faint image of Roll appearing on half the Rider's body before fading as he ****began to easily fight them off***

**ima wa sono mama de ii, kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou (So stay as you are ****for now, I know there'll come time when you realize)**

***It cut to the planet's core, where Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme and Super ****Sonic collided with Core, creating a massive explosion before cutting to OOO ****Super TaToBa Combo, Luffy Monster Form, Way Big, Knuckles, and Super Sonic ****rushed at Oz with Gecko Moria in the giant zombie's stomach***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to Dark Super Sonic and OOO PuToTyra Combo fighting each other***

**You and Me, two are spoken**

***It cut to the left 'eye' of OOO shattering, revealing a Dark Super Sonic eye ****within***

**Whoa~oh! **

**Itsuka wakariaeru kara (Someday we'll understand each other.)**

***It then cut to Robotnik's eye, glowing with malevolence, before zooming out to ****revealing him standing at the end of two lines consisting of Bit, Byte, and ****Vile on one side with Hazama, Cubot, and Orbot on the other side. All of them ****stood outside of Robotnik's fortress. It then cut to Dark Super Sonic and ****PuToTyra colliding their fists with each other, creating a large explosion ****that engulfed the screen before it cut to the Straw Hats, Ben's Team, and the ****Freedom Fighters looking up at the sky***

* * *

><p>"I...I cant' believe it," Chopper began as he looked at Doctor Hogback with stars in his eyes, "It's him. It's really him! The world Famous Doctor Hogback!"<p>

"You sound like you know about this, 'Doctor Hogback' guy, Chopper," Ben noted as he and the ohter members of the group looked at the starstruck reindeer.

"Would you mind telling us about him, Chopper-kun?" Roll asked.

"Hai!" Chopper replied, "Between doctors, there's no one who doesn't know about him! He's a genius among all doctors! He saved a lot of people with his miraculous operating skills! Whether it was positions or honors, he recieved them all!"

"R-really?-! S-sugoi," Noel awed as Chopper looked back at Hogback.

"And to think, I'm _actually_ meeting him in person," Chopper added.

"Foosh! Foosh, Foosh!" Hogback laughed at the complement he recieved before Cindry tossed another plate at Ussop and Ankh.

"God Fucking Damn it!" Ankh cursed as he galred at Cindrey, "You hit me with a plate one more time, I'll kill you!"

"Ch-ch-chotto matte, Cindry-chan! I told you that's enough! If you won't listen to me, then what should I do?"

"..." Cindry didn't say anything as she glared at the fat doctor with her cold, empty eyes.

"Oh no..." Hogback shuddered as the pale woman continued to glare at him.

"Ano...Should we...try to help him?" Eiji asked as teh group, minus the still starstruck Chopper, looked at the scene before them.

"I...I don't know," Ben replie,"Let's...see what happens next.

The other nodded as the looked back at teh scene, waiting to see what Cindry was about to do. After a few more moments of silence, the pale woman's eyes widened.

"Dishes...should be extinct from this world!" Cindry exclaimed, causing the group-minus the still starstruck Chopper, to nearly facefault at what she said.

"I know, I know what you're talking about! So please listen to me!" Hogback exclaimed to her.

"Okay..." Clover sweatdropped with Nami, Tsubaki, and Sally, "These two are quite possibly the _wierdest _people I've ever seen."

"Same here," Nami, Tsubaki, and Sally agreed.

"Are you _sure_ this is the guy you were talking about, Chopper? Because he seems a little wierd to me," Ben stated to Chopper.

"Same here. And I don't know why, but he kinda reminds me of a vampire a litte," Makoto added.

"Doctor Hogback...The real thing~" Chopper awed as he continued to look at Hogback, despite the situation the fat doctor was in.

"I think we lost him..." Axl sweatdropped.

"Now that Ben and Makoto brought it up, he _does _look kinda retarded if you ask me," Nami spoke.

"Shut up, Nami!" Chopper barked at the Navigator.

"...Come inside," Cindry spoke, which caught everyone's attention, "Only for today, you forteen are allowed to come inside."

"Eh?" Roll blinked, "Really?"

"Wait. Didn't she say..." Tsubaki began.

"Now now, miss. There's no need to worry about that," Hogback interuppted, "You and your friends are welcomed to my mansion."

"...Could you please give us a..."

"Let's just get insdies already, you idiots," Ankh interuppted Tsubaki as he started walking up to the door, "I'm already fucking tired of all this zombie crap."

"Ankh..." Eiji sighed before Clover put her hand on his shoulder.

"We might as well follow him, Eiji-san," the hedgecat stated to him before sighing, "Besides, I'm hungry, tired, and in need of a bath."

The others nodded inagreement before following Ankh inside. Before Hogback could join them as well, Cindry closed the door on him.

"I...I didn't...go inside yet," Hogback stated as he stood in a frozen position.

* * *

><p>"Foosh, Foosh, foosh, foosh, foosh! Welcome to my mansion!" Hogback, After Cindry finally let him back inside, greeted the group as they sat down in front of a table.<p>

"It looks pretty nice, Hogback-san. Demo..." Clover paused as she looked at the various pictures in the room, "It could do without these scary pictures. They're kinda creeping me out a little."

"H-Hai," Noel agreed with a shiver, not noticing the pictures gaining tick marks on their foreheads.

"My apologies," Hogback said to the two girls before asking, "So, what brings you all here If I may ask?"

"Well..." Gwen began, "There's a lot ot say but..."

"We were being chased by zombies and ended up here," Tsubaki finished.

"...Zombies huh?" Hogback pondered.

"Hai," Roll nodded, "Two of our friends nearly got eaten by them."

"Don't remind us," Sally and Nami shivered, remembering what the Zombies tried to do to them.

"Also..." Makoto paused before shivering, "We also came across a three-headed zombie dog. Although...It's to tell it's a dog since it had a fox head, and two wolf heads."

"Ah agree," Bunnie nodded before turning to Hogback, "'Y'all must know something about this island since you live here."

"So...Those Zombies attacked you, eh?" Hogback noted, "You all did well in getting here alive."

"We just got through telling you about that," Clover said, her left eye twitching in annoyence, "Will you please tell us what you know about this island and those zombies already?"

"Again, my apologies miss," Hogback apologized agin before replying, "And as for the answer to your question, I don't know what they are, so I live here."

"I see..." Clover noted while keeping an eye on him for anything suspicious.

"So, you're researching zombies here?" Chopper asked the fat, vampire-like doctor.

"Yes!" Hogback exclaimed, "Most people will freak out when they hear the word zombie,' But not if we call it a revival."

"Revival?" the most of the group repeated while Ankh and Clover kept an eye on the doctor.

"Hai! Isn't that the ulitimate goal humans want to achieve? Like say, there's someone you would _love_ to bring back?"

"Yes but..." Tsubaki began, "Isn't bringing someone back to life _god's _territory?"

"That is true," Hogback replied, "But...I came here, where no one is around, to do research on bringing people back to life!"

"Eh? R-Really?" Eiji gasped as he got up and looked at Hogback, "This research can really bring back loved ones?"

Ankh paused from poking his pudding while shooting a look at his ally. He knew what Eiji was talking about and this...the research didn't feel natural at all in his opinion. The Desire radiating off the man before them was something Ankh could tell was all but good involving that research.

"But of course. It's what I said."

"That...That's amazing! Please, I will do whatever I can to help you complete the research!" Eiji got up and bowed.

"Oi. You forget what she told you already? 'A flower's seeds will be the future, not the dying flower they left behind,'" Ankh frowned at the blue hedgehog.

'_...She?'_ many of the girls thought as Eiji glared at the avian-armed Mobian.

"Wow," Chopper awed again, "So that's why you dissapeared. If your research goes well, then there will be lots of happy people. all over the world! I pray for your success, Dr. Hogback."

"Nice way of thinking! Thank you, Dr. Chopper," Hogback said, causing Chopper to scream in joy at being called a doctor by one of his idols.

"Even if you call me doctor, it won't make me happy, you jerk!" Chopper lied as he did his Happy Dance. He then pulled out a piece of paper and a marker from his Hammerspace, "Can I...have your autograph please?"

"Sure, no problem," Hogback replied as he signed the paper, "To Dr. Chopper-kun."

"Yatta!" Chopper cheered as he held Hogbacks autograph, "This is so cool! Hey, can I see your research room later?"

"Don't EVER look into my research room!" Hogback growled, startling the reindeer, "Understand?"

"..." Chopper weakly nodded in fear.

This of course raised Clover's suspicions of the fat doctor.

_'Alright. There's something going on with this guy. He seemed pretty protective of that lab for some reason when Chopper asked him that question. But...what is he hiding in there?' _Clover pondered as Cindry came back into the room with a tray of pudding for Ussop, Nami, Chopper, and Hogback.

When the pale woman stopped by Hogback, she grabbed one of the pudding and...placed it on the table.

"GYAAAH!" Hogback screamed, "Oi, Cindry-chan! At least put it on a plate or something! Are you trying to get me sick?-!"

"Dishes should vanish form the entire world," Cindry replied coldly, causing some of the group to sweatdrop at what she said.

"...Oh well," Hogback shrugged, "In any case, the table cloth is clean as hell. So there's no need to worry."

"Well...then, Itadakimasu," Ussop and Chopper said as they, and Hogback, started slurping up their puddings. That is...until Clover, who snapped out her thoughts, gave them a death glare.

"What...the hell...do you three Baka's think you're doing?" the hedgecat growled in annoyence.

"Um...eating?" Ussop gulped, not liking the glare Clover was giving him right now.

"I can see that. But...That doesn't give you a reason to eat like freaking pigs!" Clover barked, "For Kami-sama's sake, at least use a spoon or something!"

"But...w-w-w-we don't have any spoons," Hogback replied with a whimper.

"..." Clover sighed as she felt a headach coming on.

"I feel your pain Clover. I feel your pain," Nami said to the hedgecat in smypathy, knowing how tough it is when dealing with idiots at times.

It was then that Hogback, Ussop, and Chopper started slurping up their puddings again.

"What did I/she just say!" Clover and Nami barked at the trio, their eyes blank, and their teeth shark-like.

"Umai~ It's so sweet and good," Chopper said before he resumed 'eating' his pudding.

"Yeah..." Ussop agreed before he resumed 'eating' as well.

_'They didn't even listen to a word we said!' _Nami and Clover thought in annoyence.

"The bath is ready," Cindry spoke, catching everyone-minus those still eating, attention, "You guys are dirty. So get in,"

"Yatta!" Makoto cheered, "I could use a nice, hot bath after tonight!"

"Hai!" Roll agreed with the Beastkin.

"Ano...A-Aarigatou, Cindry-san," Noel nodded.

"..." Cindry just nodded in response before leaving the room.

"Oh yeah," Ussop began as he paused from 'eating' his pudding, "Old man, by any chance, was there a wierd skeleton here earlier?"

"Uh!" Hogback flinched after hearing that, "Sk..skeleton?"

"Yeah..." Sally began, suspicion in her voice, "And by any chance, did you happen to see an Echidna walknig around here?"

"E...Eh-chid-na?" Hogback flinched again, sweating nervously.

"Yeah..." Clover began with suspicion in her voice as well as she narrowed her eyes at the fat doctor, "Red fur, has spikes on his fist, and is usually accompanied by a crocodile, chameleon, honey bee, armadillo, and female echidna? Does that _ring _any bells?"

"Uh..." Hogback droaned nervously as sweat dripped off his nose, "N-no I don't."

"I see..." Clover said before thinking, _'He seemed really nervous when Ussop asked him about Brook. Same thing when me and Sally asked him about Knuckles. But...Why, I wonder?'_

**=TIME SKIP=**

"Man...I'm bored," Axl yawned as he stretched.

"Yeah," Chopper agreed, "Too bad Doctor Hogback had to leave. I had some more questions to ask him."

It was true. After everyone was done eating, Hogback had to leave, saying he had some _important _bussiness to take care of. The girls had also left as they went to the Bathroom to go clean themselves up from tonight's events.

"Hey, uh...Eiji, right?" Ben pondered as he walked over to the blue hedgehog in more clothing than just gloves and sneakers.

"Hai?" Eiji replied as he paused from scrubbing a pair of multicolored boxers in the sink.

"Uh...Why are you doing that?" Ben pondered.

"Oh, they're tomorrow's underwear," Eiji replied with a smile.

"...And I thought our Sonic was crazy with his Chili-Dogs..." Axl whispered, earning a roll of the eyes from Ankh.

"Trust me. I've seen worse," Ankh snorted, recalling two other Alternate Reality Sonics he's met.

"How so?"

"I met a Sonic who's best friend is a talking car based off an eagle that go grow from the size of a doll's car to the size of a giant that could combine with up to eleven other animal-vehicle hybrids into a massive construct known as 'EngineOh G12,'" Ankh snorted, earning strange looks from everyone but Eiji, "Then there was that damn passing-through Baka who took pictures of us at times and that damn thief. He stole the Medal Holder and got away with the Venom Combo when I got it back, dammit!"

"...So...I was kinda wondering, why were you so excited about the research the doctor's studying?" Ben pondered as he turned back to Eiji.

"A-Ano...Well..." Eiji looked down at his feet and gave a small, reminiscent sigh, the desireless look in his eyes more clear in them as the sigh also carried painful emotional scars within, "...I have a daughter. Her name is Echo, Hino Echo."

"Echo?"

"It was one of the...the last wishes of my...my late wife's..." Eiji replied.

Ben looked down in shame. He had just brought up a bad memory in this hedgehog.

"I didn't know it until recently, but she had been murdered in the hospital during the birth. One of the doctors..." Eiji sniffled, "...He had been paid to put a lethal, untraceable poison into her systems while the other doctors were busy cleaning up Echo and the only nurse there was treating my broken hand from her squeezing. She...She died a half hours later."

"And we know the bitch who paid off the doctor," Ankh snorted, running his Taka Core Medal through his talons.

"Who? Who would do such a thing like that?-! Who would kill a woman who just gave life to a little girl!-?" Ben demanded, looking at Ankh.

"You should know her. It was all part of her plan to make the Baka there marry her so she could have the throne. She even threatened that if Eiji didn't go through with it, she'd kill his brat that has that name for a reason along with a few of his friends," Ankh snorted, "Acorn...Sally."

Axl dropped the gun he was polishing. Usopp dropped a slingshot. Chopper fell on his rear in shock. Sally...Sally had someone killed? The group heard the sounds of metal being crushed and torn. They turned to see Eiji, blood dripping off his slowly staining gloves and onto the floor. His hands were dug into the sides of the sink's metal rim, the metal torn and crushed under the pressure. Axl noted that Eiji's eyes were switching between an ashen violet and their normal emerald hue with each shuddering breath he took, tears forming in them. The faucet kept running, the hot water hitting and bouncing off the dropped boxers in the sink. Ankh's head shot up and turned to the door.

_'A strong Desire of Lust...the bathroom!'_ Ankh thought before running off.

"Ah! Ankh, where are you going?" Ben pondered as nearly everyone but Axl and Eiji ran off after him.

"..." Axl walked over to Sonic and gently put a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder, letting the hedgehog cry into the sink as the emotional scars those days caused came out with a vengeance.

"D...damn it..." Eiji cursed quietly as the tears flowed down his face.

"Eiji..." Axl began, getting the hedgehog's attention, "I know how you feel right now but...right now, we need to find out why Ankh ran off."

"..."

"...(sigh)I'm...not very good when it comes to calming people down," Axl sighed in defeat.

"No, no..." Eiji spoke as he wiped the tears away from his eyes, yet the pain from his emotional scars still in him, "Y...you're right, Axl-san Let's...let's go."

Axl replied with a sad nod as he and Eiji ran off in the direction Ank and the others went.

**=TIME SKIP=**

"Ankh, what are you d...?-!" Eiji demanded as the men all ran inside the bathroom, freezing up at seeing the bare figures of the women.

"Uh..." Ben turned and shielded his eyes, his head completely red.

"...Wow. Guess she is different from the bitch," Ankh noted as he looked at Sally.

"Perverts/Hentai!-!-!" the girls screamed.

Outside, many could hear the screams of various males with comical beating sounds erupting from the manor. Inside, Ankh smirked to himself as his wings were out, using them as a shield to protect him and the passed out Ben from the wrath of the women.

"Ah...I love the sound of revenge in the night," Ankh smirked, happy to hear Eiji's screams of pain from the beatdown the boys were getting and glad that his wings were infused with Chaos Energy, making them strong enough to not be broken by the assault.

* * *

><p>As the girls put their righteous fury upon the males with Ankh shielding a fainted Ben, the other group was currently at a barren, rocket part of the islandvessel. Echo was being held by Sieg, a bottle in her mouth.

**"I can't believe the Tori-Yaro is good with a brat..."** Momotaros whispered.

**"You forget that he was 'born' in the time we were with Ryoutarou, so it shouldn't be a surprise, Sempai,"** Urataros replied quietly.

**"Wai~! Momotaros is stupid. Baka! Baka!"** Ryutaros danced.

**"Oi! Gaki..."** Momotaros fumed until 'Roll' punched him in the gut, causing the Imagin to hold his gut in pain and gurgle before passing out.

"There we go," she smirked before turning to the others.

"So let me get this straight; you guys come from another Zone where I am a Kamen Rider known as OOO, I was married to a pink hedgehog, we had that little girl there," Sonic pointed at Echo as Sieg burped her in a regal manner, "Ended up in a civil war that lost me my speed until a trip to another Zone by accident gave it back to me yet I'm still afraid of using it, the pink hedgehog was murdered just after giving birth to her, the me of there left for two years with that little girl, showed up in your town in 'Japan,' ended up meeting you and this 'Ankh' guy, your brother nearly died if Ankh didn't save him by possessing him, and now you're in the long haul helping them fight these 'Greeed' guys and their 'Yummy' monsters so they don't get all their Core Medals and consume the world, am I right?"

"That's it! But you forgot the macaroni art zombies!" Bean pointed out until Bark tossed a stick away from them, causing Bean to start chasing after it, meowing.

"...He may be crazy, but he's got an IQ of 260," 'Roll' sighed.

"Well...I've heard of sayings that involve the most insane guys being pure geniuses," Franky pointed out as the Taka Candroid on his shoulder nodded in agreement.

"..."

"I think they'll be here, too, Bark-san," 'Roll' noted.

"Uh...If it's not too troubling, is it okay if we call you 'Cyber?'" Saito asked.

"But of course," Cyber replied with a kind smile.

"So we don't want these coins near our foreheads, right?" Sonic asked as he rolled a Cell Medal showing a tiger's head on it.

"Not if you want to make a pile of eggs that turn into fish Kaijin, get possessed by a cat Kaijin, or release any other kind of Kaijin or Kaiju," Cyber noted as she took the coin and put it into the milk container beside Bark.

"..."

"I'm pretty sure we lost them, Kuma-Bro," Franky argued with Bark.

"Eh? You can understand him, Franky?" Sanji asked as the group entered a familiar passage way

"Yep. Can't...?" Franky began.

"Hold up," Zane spoke, getting the group's attention, "Something doesn't feel right here."

"What makes you say that, Nii-san?" Ellie asked before a growling sound was heard.

"That's why," Zane replied as a certain, three headed zombie dog walked out of the shadows with hunger in its eyes.

"...Is that a Cerberus?" Cyber pondered as Momotaros screamed and jumped into Bark's arms.

**"It's a three-headed devil dog!-!-!"** Momotaros screamed, kicking his legs in the air in fear and he held onto the polar bear tightly before pausing to look at said polar bear, **"You tell anyone about this and I will pummel you."**

"..."

**"What do you mean that you're like the Kuma-Yaro, you Shirokuma-Yaro?-!"** Momotaros demanded, slapping the back of Bark's head, **"Ah! Ite...!"**

"It's the Cerberus Undead!" Bean exclaimed, pointing at the Cerberus Zombie, "Where's Shadow when you need him?-!"

"...Who's Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Black hedgehog with scarlet highlights in his quills and if he dyed his quills blue, would look like a twin of you," Cyber explained.

"Really?" Sonic blinked.

"Ano...I wonder if your Shadow-san will be like the one I know," Cyber pondered, tapping her chin in thought.

**"Now's not the time for that!"** Momotaros screamed, **"Devil demon from hell over there!"**

"..."

**"Oh! Ne, ne, ne! It does have a fox's head, Shirokuma-chan! Wai~!"** Ryutaros exclaimed, causing the zombie to freeze up before it began to charge at them, snarling in pure fury.

**"Aaaaaaah!-!-!"** Momotaros screamed in pure fear, his red turning a pure white.

"..." Luffy blinked before walking in front of the group.

"OI, Luffy. What're you doing?" Sanji asked.

"I'm going to tame it," Luffy replied with a toothy grin.

"...Are you serious?" Zoro blinked.

"Ano...Luffy..." Saito began, "That's not a normal dog. That's a wild animal!"

"No," Luffy replied as Cerberus drew closer, "A dog's a dog."

"...you may want to cover the kid's ears," Kevin whispered to Sieg.

"Eh? Why, Kevin-san?" Cyber, who overheard what Kevin said, asked as Sieg covered Echo's ears.

"You'll see," Kevin replied.

"Shake boy, Shake!" Luffy ordered the charging Cerberus before all three of its heads chomped right into the rubber captain.

"...And just when Saito warned him," Franky sighed as Robin giggled at the scene.

"Grrr..." Cerberus growled before Luffy petted the middle head's snout, suprising the zombie dog a little.

"Alright...good boy. That's right, now let go slowly..." Luffy ordered the zombie dog in a plain tone as all three of Cerberus' heads slowly let go of the rubber captain, "Slowly...There we go. That's a good boy."

"...I still don't see why...?" Cyber began.

"YOU BASTARD!" Luffy exclaimed as he punched all 3 of Cerberu's heads into the wall, knocking the zombie unconcious.

"...Never mind...I see why now," Cyber noted with a sweatdrop.

"Shake!" Luffy ordered the unconcoius Cerberus.

"Idiot..." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Yep," Zoro agreed before looking at the KO'd zombie dog, "So...what're we going to do with this thing?"

* * *

><p>"I had to ask," Zoro groaned as Luffy and Sonic rode on top of the Cerberus, an Unconcious Momotaros riding in the back.<p>

"That's strange...It's a zombie, right?" Cyber pondered as Sieg stayed near the front of the cerberus, Echo giggling as she rode on the fox's head.

**"Seems like it,"** Urataros replied.

"Then why does it not smell like rotting flesh?" Cyber asked.

**"...She has a point,"** Urataros noted, sniffing the zombie, **"Smells like a normal dog. Well, normal if you don't include the fox head or the second head."**

The fox head slumped and whined. Cyber frowned before punching Urataros in the gut and letting him collapse and be poked by Ryutaros.

"It okay," Echo giggled.

"So how many words does this little one know?" Zane asked.

"Fifteen. 'Daddy,' 'Mama,' 'Chili-Dog,' 'Tails,' 'It,' 'Okay,' 'Bird,' 'Fish,' 'Kitty,' 'Silly,' 'Ankh,' 'Meanie,' 'Ice Cream,' 'OOO,' 'Birth,' and 'Kaboom,'" Cyber replied.

**"She has a way with animals, does she not?"** Sieg asked, seeing that the Candroids were all staying near Echo.

"Just robotic ones and canines," Cyber replied.

"So, uh, is there a Den-O where you're from?" Saito asked.

"Yes. His name is Kneecaps and a friend of his grandfather's was the original Den-O. He and his friend, Teddy, are NEW Den-O from what they told me," Cyber explained, "And Sieg-sama and I have turned into Den-O a few times when he appears when Echo is in danger."

**"Hm?"** Kintaros looked at her.

"The Sieg-sama from where I am from," Cyber explained, "He was the one who gave Echo-chan that lets him know when and where she is in trouble even when Time and Space was jumbled up from the Time Eater."

"Are you sure it's safe for a baby to be on this thing?" Zoro asked.

"If it tries anything, I'll tear it in two," Cyber replied with a motherly smile, making the Cerberus shiver in fear.

"..." Sanji was about to say something to Cyber before seeing something that maked him gawk, "What the...?"

"Eh? What's the matt..er?" Saito began before he, and the others-minus Sieg and Echo, began gawked as they saw a zombie Unicorn serving sake to a tree with a face and arms on it.

"...Am I seeing this right?" Kevin asked as he rubbed his eyes, "Is that a Unicorn...serving Sake to a tree?"

"I...I think so..." Ellie replied with a suprised look.

"...GET 'EM!" Luffy exclaimed as he, Franky, and Dash jumped at the Zombie Unicorn and Tree, causing said zombies to panic.

"Got it!" Franky grinned as the cyborg held the Zombie Unicorn by its...horn.

"SUPREME Catch, Cyborg Bro!" Dash congratulated the Cyborg.

"This is so cool!" Luffy grinned as he held onto the Zombie tree.

"Let go of me!" the tree barked as he struggled to free himself.

"Hey! You guys wanna join my priate crew?" Luffy asked the Zombie Tree.

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?" Zoro, Zane, Sanji, and Leon barked at Luffy with their eyes blank and thier teeth shark like.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on another part of the 'island,' four ceratin robots came bursting out of the water b efored swiming up to dry land.<p>

"Ugh..." Bit spat out a bit of saltwater from his mask.

"Why did you press the red button? You knew it was the self-destruct!" Byte demanded, earning maniacal babbling from Cubot.

"Kaboom!" Cubot declared, his color scheme matching a penguin with a scar on the left side of his head.

"It seems he loves explosions in this Voice Chip," Orbot noted.

It was then they began to hear a strong laugh. The four robots looked up at a tree to see a Mobian Cheetah with bleached-blond fur on the top of its head wearing street skater clothes. Beside him was a Human with black hair, a green jacket over a black shirt, and black and green pants. The third of them was a human with dirty-blond hair combed and curled to the side and onyx eyes, but wore larger versions of Ankh clothes, the jacket a complete scarlet. The last of them was a Mobian Echidna, yet completely white with black designs. The guantlets and boots on his body sported multiple gold rings on them while his eyes were what really got them. They were a sinister gold, glistening with madness, sanity, and genius, while floating within pools of ebony instead of ivory. The black cloak he wore didn't help much.

"Wh-Who are you guys?" Bit demanded.

"Uva," the first male snorted.

"Kazari," the Mobian cheetah snickered, "You guys are a laugh riot."

"Ra," the other male smirked.

"Dr. Finitevius, at your service," the echidna smirked, black energy crackling on his right hand.

"...Is that a doll on your left arm?" Byte asked, pointing at a bald doll in a white business suit, place carefully on the left arm of the echidna.

"Forget about the doll for now, Byte. We need to..." Bit began before a voice spoke.

"Oi, Absalom! Are you here?"

"Huh? Who said that?" Byte asked as he looked around.

"I do believe it came from that direction," Orbot suggested as he pointed to a set of bushes.

"...Okay," Byte nodded before he went to the bushes and started to peek out of them, "I wonder who said tha...GAAAAAAAAHHH~~~!-!-!"

"What's wrong with...?-!" Bit began before Byte hid behind the gold reploid, and doing a rather poor job at that.

"V...Vampire..." Byte whimpered.

"Huh?" Bit blinked.

"THERE'S A FAT VAMPIRE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THOSE BUSHES!" The fat reploid screamed.

"AHH!" Cubot yelped before barfing out a...wooden stake and a hammer?

"...How on earth did you get those things inside you?" Orbot blinked as Cubot shakingly held the stake and hammer.

"Will you get off of me?-!" Bit yelled as he punched Byte in the gut, only for the gold reploid to hold his hand in pain from punching the fat reploid's stomach, "YEOWCH!"

"Idiots..." Uva snorted while Kazari rolled on the ground, laughing his head off..

"I...I can't breath!" Kazari laughed.

"That's enough, Kazari," Finitevius ordered in a cold voice, causing the Mobian Cheetah to stop.

"..." Byte gulped after hearing the Albino Echidna's voice, "Man. He's scarier than the boss when he's angry."

_'Oh brother,' _Bit thought while rolling his eyes. He then started to walk towards the same bushes Byte ran from.

"W...wait! What're you doing, Bit?" Byte asked the shorter robot.

"I'm going to check out this 'Vampire' that freaked you out," Bit replied while doing air quotes on 'Vampire.'

"What?-!" Byte gawked before running towards Bit with Cubot, a sighing Orbot following behind, "Are you crazy, Bit?-! What if he bites you?-!"

"..." Bit faceplamed before replying, "First off: we're robots, Byte. So it's impossible for us to get bitten by this...'Vampire.' And second off: There's no such thing as vampires anyway."

"But...I...Saw him over those bushes," Byte gulped before pointing a shaking finger over the other side of said bushes, "S-s-s-see for yourself."

"Idiot. I told you that there's no such thing as..." Bit began as he peeked through the bushes, seeing a certain fat doctor looking for something, "...Vampires?"

"Absalom! I know you're out here!" Hogback yelled as he looked around, "Absa..."

"I'm right here..." a voice growled, causing the fat doctor to turn to a nearby wall.

"About time I found you. Now...what was that racket I heard earlier?" Hogback asked the voice, "...Were you peeking in the bathroom again?"

"I was finding a bride, Hogback," the voice replied before a shaded figure appeared, "But I changed my mind."

"Oh? What do you mean?" Hogback blinked.

"I mean I don't just want one bride anymore. I want a harem," the figure/ Absalom smirked, "That orange hair woman, that rose-red head, that hedgefox and hedgecat, that Squirrel girl, I'll make them mine! Grr..."

"They got bounties on thier heads, so hands off!" Hogback ordered the figure.

"What was that? Grr..." the figure growled before a cartoonish ghost appeared next to Hogback.

"Right now, there are twenty five bounties," the ghost began in a female voice, "One is over one million rings, and the captain and blue hedgehog is three hundred million and one billion rings respectivly."

"Three hundred million and one billion?" Absalom's voice repeated in shock before growling, "You say it like it's nothing, Perona. But if Hazama and that Robotnik character are paying that much for the hedgehog and Straw-hat, then they're not ordinary people."

"They know the boss?" Byte gasped quietly in suprise.

"It would appear so," Orbot noted.

"Uh huh," Cubot nodded.

"Strange," Bit whispered, "How do they know Lord Robotnik and Hazama? I've never seen them around Robotropolis before."

"Do you think maybe..." Orbot began before Bit shushed him.

"They're talking again," Bit whispered before looking back at Hogback.

"I see..." Hogback noted, his glasses glowing a sinister red, "In that case, you'll have to go all out to capture them all, Absalom. Tonight's Night Hunt will be VERY busy."

"Intresting."

Hogback, the ghost/Perona, and Absalom turned to see Finitevius walking towards them, a sinister smirk on his face while Kazari, Uva, and Ra followed behind.

"Who are you?-! Grr..." Absalom demanded with a growl.

"I am Dr. Finitevius," the Albino echidna introduced himself before asking with a dark smirk, "Now tell me. What is this 'Night hunt' that you're talking about?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Hogback's manor, Ankh laughed, banging his transformed fist on the armrest of his chair. All the men were currently glaring at the Greeed, the majority of them covered in bruises. Somehow, Eiji-despite being part of the beatdown-didn't have an injury on him. Ben sat beside Ankh, his face in a temporary permanent blush. Nearby, the girls were all glaring at the males while Noel and Makoto were trying to keep their heavy blushes down, the squirrel-beastkin glancing at Ben every now and then. Chopper hid behind Eiji, the hate emanating from the girls not aimed at him were still scaring him.<p>

"Oh, now that was perfect," Ankh finally stopped laughing, wiping a tear from his left eye before pulling an ice candy out and began to eat it.

"...Where did you get that?" Ben asked.

"Hammerspace," Ankh replied between two bites.

"Ankh, you instigated them to head into there," Gwen growled.

"I didn't tell them to follow me," Ankh snorted, "Plus, if I had gotten hit, that damn gorilla Hedgefox would've killed me for getting her brother beaten to an inch of his life."

"Her brother?" Gwen repeated.

"A Hedgefox?" Tsubaki raised a brow.

"Tch," Ankh snorted as he finished his ice pop.

His limb and wings 'removed' themselves from Ankh's body, floating in the air. Usopp and Chopper screamed as they jumped into Axl's arms. Ankh's body collapsed in the chair and transformed before them. In place of a Doberman was a dalmatian Mobian. Gwen's eyes flashed into their Mana state as she looked at the Doberman.

"He's weak...so very, very weak..." Gwen noted.

**"I'm the only reason he's still alive,"** Ankh's voice snorted, coming from the arm and wings and piece of upper body connecting the three limbs together, **"He was critically injured the first time Eiji became OOO, so I took over his body to let him heal."**

"But...How?" Makoto pondered.

**"I am a creature that heals and recovers by consuming Cell Medals,"** Ankh informed, **"With each Cell Medal I absorb, Daisuke Sakurai heals slowly."**

"...Sakurai? You mean, this is Roll's brother?" Ben pondered.

"My brother?-!" Roll gawked, "Demo, I'm an only child."

"The Roll Sakurai of my Seikai," Eiji sighed, "I really hope Echo-chan is with her..."

**"Tch. Good luck with that,"** Ankh snorted before connecting to Daisuke's body once more, changing it back into its Doberman form, "Now then, the reason why I went in there was because I sensed a powerful Desire of Lust coming from in there. Not one of you is in heat. That I can smell off the bat."

"Hentai!" Makoto barked.

"So something was in there, something spying upon you all," Ankh noted before his eyes widened, "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Axl pondered as Eiji stiffened before grabbing the left side of his head, his eyes flashing back and forth between the two colors.

"Ankh..." Eiji panted, his eyes changing back.

"There's a Yummy here," Ankh noted.

* * *

><p>"And this...Yummy, as you put it, will get me my brides?" Absalom's voice asked, looking at a strange mummy-like being before them.<p>

"Of course. He was made of your Desire for all shapely young women," Kazari smirked as he stood beside Uva.

"Go and get those women the one you were created from wants," Uva ordered.

**"Women...Sexy women..."** the Yummy growled as it stumbled off.

"The more women he sees, the more Cell Medals he'll make," Uva noted, "Once he's at the right stage, he'll molt and reveal his true form."

Dr. Finiteveus smirked, his eyes flashing to purple for a second. Byte was the only one to see that...along with the eyes of the doll flashing purple as well.

* * *

><p>"Ano...why do we have to leave now?" Chopper asked as the group walked their way back to the dining room, "I have some more questions I'd like to ask Dr. Hogback."<p>

"I'm sorry Chopper, but we need to leave! If a Yummy is out there...It'll be worse than the Zombies!" Eiji informed.

"What is a Yummy?" Gwen asked.

"They're Kaijin created from Cell Medals and Desires. More Desires create more Celll Medals in them. Once they get to a certain point they fully transform into their second stage. This gives them animal appearances. When even more Cell Medals are made, they create an O-Yummy, which is as big as a house!" Eiji explained.

"They turn into giants?" Gwen gasped.

"And they can keep on growing as they get more Desire," Ankh pointed out,

"They come in any kind of animal species, but it depends on the Greeed. Now for that damn Finiteveus, you'd get mythical beasts and dinosaurs like T-Rex and Unicorn. For me?"

"...Birds and the phoenix?" Roll guessed.

"Smart like the Mix," Ankh snorted.

"Oh man...can tonight get any worse?" Ussop gulped as the group arivved in the dining room.

"Hello? Dr. Hogback? I'm sorry to say this, but me and my friends have to leave now," Salyy called out from the room, only...no reply came.

"Ano...Cindry-san? Arigatou for the bath," Noel called out, only to get silence as well.

"They both went to bed already."

"Eh?" Roll blinked before the candles in the chandelier suddenly lit up, starling Ussop, Chopper, Nami, and Noel.

"Who...Who did that?" Ussop gulped as Chopper hid behind Noel's leg.

"I did."

The group looked up to see a small, fat vampire with spicky, blond hair hanging from the chandelier.

"And why do you all have to leave so soon?" the small vampire asked, "Hogback-sama has set up some rooms for you all to sleep in."

"...Who are you?" Ben asked as he, Tsubaki, Nami, Ankh, Bunnie, and Clover looked at the small Vampire suspiciously.

"Ore wa Hildon," the vampire/Hildon introduced himself before flying off the chandelier and landing on top of a flight of stairs, "Now please, follow me to your bed rooms."

"...You think we're going to fall for that?" Ankh scoffed.

"Eh?" Hildon blinked.

"That fat ass just _happens _to have gone to bed while he set up some rooms _just _as we were about to leave? Yeah, nice try," Ankh pointed out.

"Yeah," Nami spoke, "For all we know, you'll probably lead us to the gates of Hell. I'm sorry, but we're leaving now."

"Eh?-! M...matte! Let me try talking to the doctor for a minute!" Chopper yelled.

"Sorry Chopper, but we have to leave now," Sally stated to the reindeer before a voice spoke.

"You got dumped, Hildon."

"Huh? Who said that?" Axl pondered as the group looked around for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" Nami called out.

"Leave me alone. I'll take them to thier rooms," Hildon called out to the voice.

"...That's alright," The voice spoke, "They're starting to get it anyway."

"Eh?" Chopper gulped before he and the others slowly turning to a painting of a woman with stitchs on her face.

"So before they leave..." The painting began.

"Wh...what the?" Ben gasped.

"That...painting...just..." Makoto began with a whimper.

"Ta...ta...talked," Ussop gulped.

"Heh Heh heh," The painting laugh before it suddenly came to life, shocking the group-Minuc Ankh, who galred at the picture, "You're all shivering. So cute. Such cute children. I..." the painting began before shooting at the group, "I Can't allow you to leave!"

"GAAAHHHHH~~~!" Ussop Chopper, Nami, and Noel screamed before the painting grabbed Chopper.

"Chopper!" Gwen gasped as she and Bunnie went to go help Chopper.

"A Zombie came out of the picture!" Ussop freaked.

"Help me!" Chopper screamed as the Zombie dragged him into the painting, only for Bunnie to grab him while Gwen fired Mana disk at the Zombie, causing it to yell in pain.

"You okay, Sugah-deer?" Bunnie asked the frightened Chopper.

"H...Hai," the reindeer nodded before his eyes widened, "Look out!"

"Huh?" Bunnie blinked before she blocked a sword that was mysteriously thrown at her, "What the hoo-ha? Who there that?-!"

"Berhe he he..."

The group looked up to see a pig trophy head grinning sinisterly at them.

"I'm Bunschuck, the Zombie Leader of this room. And don't think you'll get away from here alive! Berhe!" the pig head/Bunschuck grinned darkly.

"The Trophy head...just spoke," Ussop gulped, "N-n-n-n-Nami! Sally! Did you see that? The trophy head just spoke!"

"I can see that, Ussop!" Sally yelled amongst the chaos before the bear skin rug started moving under her, Roll, Clover, and Ussop's feet, "Huh?"

"Ow,ow, ow... who's...stabbing my back with a sword?-!" The bear rug roared as it came to life.

"You got to be kidding me! The rug's a Zombie too?-!" Ussop freaked.

"This is starting to turn into a really bad nightmare!" Roll screamed.

"Look out!" Clover yelped before the 3 girls and long nosed marksman jumped onto the chandelier before the Zombie bear rug could slash them. When the Zombie tried to swipe at them again, it knocked off one of the chandelier's candles, which fell on the living rug.

"Oh crap! It's a candle!" The Zombie Bear Rug freaked as it ried to put the fire on its chest out, only to cause its paws to burn up as well, "Damn it!"

"Oh no! Fire! Scary!" a Zombie painting freaked.

"It's getting bigger!" another Zombie painting pointed out.

"Somebody stop those guys!" a third Zombie painting barked.

"...Guys! Throw as many candles as you can!" Sally ordered as she started throwing candles from the Chandelier at the Zombies.

"Hai!" Roll and Clover nodded as they and Ussop assisted Sally.

"Guys! We're getting out of here!" Ussop yelled as he and the girls jumped down from the Chandelier, "I've had enough of this mansion!"

"Same here! I fucking had enough of this Zombie shit for one night!" Ankh barked as he threw at fire ball a pair of Zombie paintings, causing said Zombies to sceam and back away in fright.

"Okay!" Nami nodded as the group ran staright for the door.

"Hurry up and open it! I've seen enough of this place!" Ussop yelled as Nami struggled to open the door. Only...it wouldn't open.

"Nami...what're you doing?" Chopper whimpered as Nami continued to try and open the door again.

"No! Please! Not now!" Nami screamed as she tried to open the door, only to get the same result as before.

"Oh please Kami-sama no..." Ussop whimpered in fright.

"The door won't open! We're trapped!" Nami yelled.

"Let us try!" Makoto said as she and Bunnie tried to open the door as well, only to get the same results as Nami, "Nani?-!"

"This got-dang thing won't open!" Bunnie grunted as shlammed her hand against the door, "Some no good varment must have bolted it shut from the other side!"

"Maybe Fourarms could get it open!" Ben declared as he slammed down on The Ultimatrix, turning him into one of his faster aliens, "XLR8! ...Oh come on! I asked for muscle! Not speed!"

"Bad timing for the Ultimatrix to act up, Ben! Because the Zombies are heading this way!" Clover stated loudly as the Zombie Bear rug and Zombie paintings started to approach the group.

"Rahhh!" The Zombie bear rug roared as he and the Zombie paintings started to slowly approach the group, "Damn you all for doing that! We won't let you escape this mansion alive!"

"Ah! Ankh!" Eiji yelped.

"Let them taste fire," Ankh snorted as he tossed Eiji two red Core Medals and the Batta Core Medal.

Eiji quickly grabbed the medals. XLR8 barely noticed that the second red Medal had a Kujaku (Peacock) on it. Eiji slid the Medals into their slots and scanned them.

"Henshin!"

**=TAKA! KUJAKU! BATTA=**

The armor formed once more. However, replacing the Tora's emblem on its normal TaToBa Combo, it now had red flame-wing designs, seeming to make the Taka part of it look more like the start of some bird. His shoulders had three wing-like spike plate armor with red armor on the arms. On his left arm was a strange Medal-shaped device with the emblem on it being that of a phoenix with a gold pull lever on the back.

Ankh roared before he was engulfed in Cell Medals, letting them settle down to reveal the image Usopp barely saw earlier when Ankh was intimidating him, but with three Chaos Emeralds on his torso in an upside-down formation, surprising the others. Flames erupted from his talons as OOO assumed a fighting stance with his left fist being reeled back with his right open hand moving before it, traces of fire starting to form on the tip.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Freedom Force...<strong>

**Axl: This place is starting to freak me out!**

**Noel: Isn't that Hogback's assistant?**

**Bunnie: Why would he have an entire room dedicated to her?**

**Nami: This paper said she died...10 years ago...**

**Yummy: Women...Sexy women...**

**Nami, Noel, Clover: KYAAAAA~~~~!-!-!-! SPIDER~~~~!-!-!-!**

**Ellie: What's a mask doing out here?**

**?-?-?: I...ust...feed. I...mu...FEED! KEKEKEKEKEKEEKEKEEKEK!**

**Sanji: What the heck is that thing?-!**

**?-?-?: Let tonight's Night hunt...begin!**

**Arc2: Medal 4: Shocking secret, Arakune, Night Hunt**

* * *

><p><strong>RIDER FASHION CHECK: STARRING CYBER, ANKH, NOEL, TSUBAKI, NAMI, USOPP, AND CHOPPER<br>**

**Cyber: Konnichiwa, minna! It's time for Rider Fashion Check!  
><strong>

**Nami: Today's Rider are Birth and...  
><strong>

**=SAI! GORILLA! ZOU! SA-GOU-ZO...SAGOUZO!=  
><strong>

**Noel: The Gravity Combo, SaGouZo.  
><strong>

**Tsubaki: I must admit that Birth is interesting. He's able to change with Cell ****Medals instead of Core Medals and only needs one where OOO needs three.  
><strong>

**Makoto: He's equipped with the Receptacle Orbs, which house the CLAWs System, an acronym for 'Cannon, Leg, Arm, and Wing.' When he uses all at one time, he engages BirthDAY Form, which is super powerful! He's really, really strong in that form.  
><strong>

**Noel: Birth uses two Cell Medals to make a Cell Burst, empowering one of his CLAWs system parts to the power of a Scanning Charge. He can use one for each part of the system.  
><strong>

**Usopp: OOO's Gravity Combo is based upon Rhinos, Gorillas, and Elephants. When he uses this combo, he can actually control gravity by bashing fists on the O-Lung while roaring.  
><strong>

**Chopper: The armor on his arms can be turned into missiles! Ka-pow! *punches the air* He's super strong in this form, able to lift up a skyscraper!  
><strong>

**Cyber: Eiji-kun first used this form to defeat a Yummy that could control gravity by stomping a foot. It even has a second form, known as Chaos SaGouZo.  
><strong>

**Usopp: Say what now?  
><strong>

**Ankh: Oi, gorilla-onna, don't give spoilers.  
><strong>

**Cyber: Ankh...  
><strong>

**Ankh: *snorts as he rolls a Taka Medal in-between his transformed fingers* The Scanning Charge for this form utilizes gravity. He floats high into the air before slamming into the ground. The shockwaves sent out will reeling in one or multiple ground enemies. His Sai Horn will extend and his Gorilla Arms and Sai Horn will start glowing an intense power. Once his enemy is close enough, he slams it or them with both fists and a headbutt.  
><strong>

**Makoto: That's all we have today!  
><strong>

**Nami: We'll see ya next time! That is, if I get paid for it.  
><strong>

**Ankh: I'm not giving you a damn Core Medal. *throws a Cell Medal at Nami's forehead***

**Cyber: Ankh! *sees a Yummy made from Nami's desires before OOO and Birth drag it away to destroy it***

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115:Woah! looks like the group caught between a rock and a hard place! Will they get out of the Zombie infested mansion alive? What's Dr. Hogback <em>really _planning? What is the 'Night Hunt' he mentioned before? And what's Dr. Finitivus and his group planning? Find out next time in the next chapter of Freedom Force. 'Till then, I'm Seanzilla115, and I'm sighing off. Ja na.*dissapates from view before leaving some notes*_

_P.S:I had help from Gamamtron with some of the scenes as I had a HUGE case of Writer's block._

_P.S.S:You probably imagine listening to the character's voices when you're reading this. Well...like Gammatron, here's a list of the character's voice actors._

_Sonic: Roger Craig Smith(Imagine him sounding younger)_

_Ben Tennyson: Yuri Lowenthal_

_Luffy: Mayumi Tanaka_

_Tails: Kate Higgens_

_Roll Cyber Sakurai: Emi Motoi_

_Zane: Johnny Yong Bosch_

_Ellie: Stephenie Shei_

_Miyuki Prower: Rie Kugimiya/Tia Ballard_

_Leon: Eric Vale_

_Dash: Patrick Sietz_

_Clover: Wendee Lee_

_Miley: Ryouka Yuzuki/Colleen O'Shaunessey_

_Mistika: Monia Rial_

_Saito: Andrew Francis/Akiko Kimura_

_Axl: Minami Takayama/Jeffery Watson_

_Zoro: Kazuya Nakai_

_Nami: Akemi Okamura_

_Ussop: Kappei Yamaguchi_

_Sanji: Hiroaki Hirata_

_Tony Tony Chopper: Ikue Outani_

_Nico Robin: Yuriko Yamaguchi_

_Franky: Kazuki Yao_

_Brook: Yuichi Nagashima_

_Kevin Levin: Greg Cipes_

_Gwen Tennyson: Ashley Johnson_

_Sally Acorn: Kath Soucie_

_Nicole: Kath Soucie(SMALL SPOILER:Will change later on)_

_Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh_

_Antione: Rob Paulson_

_Rotor: Cam Brianard_

_Knuckles: Dan Green_

_Vector: Marc Biagi_

_Charmy: Emily Corkery_

_Espio: Bill Corkery_

_Mighty: Shu Watanabe_

_Julie-Su: Maryke Hendrikse_

_Makoto Nanaya: Tomomi isamura/Cindy Robinson_

_Noel Vermillion: Kanako Kondou/Christina Valenzuela_

_Tsubaki Yayoi: Asami Imai/Julie Ann Taylor_

_Jubei: Kirk Thorton/Masaki Terasoma_

_Haku-men: Tetsuya Kirihara/David Vincent_

_Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko_

_Urataros: Yusa Kouji_

_Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki_

_Ryutaros: Suzumura Keni'ichi_

_Sieg: Outsuka Houchou_

_Robotnik: Jim Cummings_

_Snivly: Charles Adler_

_Orbot: Kirk Thorton_

_Cubot: Depends on the voice chip_

_Byte: Patrick Warburton_

_Bit: James Woods_

_Vile: Hiroshi Shimozaki/Roger Rhodes_

_Hazama: Yuichi Nakamura/Doug Erholtz_

_Relius: Travis Willingham/Junichi Suwabe_

_(Here's a list of voice actors for the acr specific characters)_

_Eiji: Watanabe Shū_

_Ankh and Ra: Miura Ryōsuke  
><em>

_Cyber: Takada Riho  
><em>

_Bean: Iwanaga Hiroaki  
><em>

_Finitevius: Kamio Yū  
><em>

_Kazari: Hashimoto Taito  
><em>

_Uva: Yamada Yūsuke  
><em>

_OOO Scanner/Medagaburyuu Voice: Kushida Akira  
><em>

_BirthDriver/BirthBuster Voice: Nakata Jōji_

_Dr. Hogback: Hiroshi Iwasaki_

_Victoria Cindry: Houko Kuwashima_

_Absalom: Hiroaki Miura_

_Perona: Kumiko Nishihara_

_P.S.S.S: I'm REALLLLY sorry this took so long. I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review. and please, no flames or bad reviews*sniffles* I'm deathly allergic to them._


	22. Night Hunt

Arc2: Medal 4: Shocking Secret, Arakune, Night Hunt

_Seanzilla115: Hey minna. Sorry the updates for my stories are really late. The only way I can work on them is when I use the Library's computers, which I only get 2 hours for. I used to do it on my sister's laptop, but I can't anymore.*slumps*Now I made myself sad*goes into a deprresing corner*_

_Miyuki:Ano...*pats me on the back*There there, Seanzilla-san._

_Miiley: Since he's out of commision at the moment, I'll do the disclaimer. Seanzilla115 doesn't own anything except Me, Miyuki, and the other OCs. Gammatron owns Roll Cyber Sakurai the hedgefox and Hino Echo. Now...let's begin!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time on Freedom Force...<em>**

**_Hogback: Most people will freak out when they hear the word 'zombie,' but not if we call it revival._**

**_Clover: There's something going on with this guy._**

**_Cyber: ...Is that a Cerberus?_**

**_Momotaros: It's a three-headed devil dog!-!-!_**

**_Absalom: I don't just want one bride anymore, I want a harem. That orange haired girl, that rose-red head, that hedgefox and hedgecat, that squirrel girl, I'll make them mine! Grr..._**

**_Hogback: Tonight's Night Hunt will be VERY busy._**

**_Dr. Finitivus: Tell me, What is this 'Night Hunt' that you're talking about?_**

**_Zombie painting: I can't allow you to leave!_**

**_Roll: This is starting to turn into a really bad nightmare!_**

**_Nami: The door won't open! We're trapped!_**

**_Zombie bear rug: We won't let you escape this mansion alive!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo (You have been hurt by unspeakable <strong>**pain and sadness)**

***A roaming shot of Sonic, resting on a tree with a thinking expression of his ****face***

**kesenai kako mo seoi atteikou (Let's carry each other's indelible stains.)**

***It cut to the upper half of his body as the camera spins, revealing Luffy on ****another side of the tree, his straw hat hiding all but his eyes of the upper ****half of his face, and Ben looking at his Ultimatrix***

**ikiru koto wo nagedasanaide (Don't give up on living!)**

***The spin changed to have the trio sitting with their backs against each ****other***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to a close-up of the title in silver moving along the screen***

**tsunaida kimi no te o (I held your hand.)**

***It then appeared in the center of the screen in full color. It proceeded to ****cut through close shots of the Freedom Fighters, minus Sonic, with serious ****expressions on their faces* **

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na (Will I end up losing them someday?)**

***It cut to a blue background with white smoke billowing nearby, the Straw****Hats, minus Luffy but with Brook, all having their eyes closed as the wind****blows on their hair, white clothes, and/or fur***

**usureteyuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara (I want to protect you and your ****fading smile, so…)**

***It cut to Eiji as he stood beside a mirror, showing OOO. It cut to his hand,****holding a picture of his daughter. It then cut to an upper shot of Eiji and ****Ankh looking at each other, the possessed Doberman glaring at the blue ****hedgehog***

**hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare (Even if the resounding voice calling me ****should wither…)**

***It cut to OOO, Den-O, Accel, W, and Birth riding towards the screen with ****Makoto, Tsubaki, and Noel on the Ride Vendors with OOO and Birth along with ****Noel riding on Accel. It cut to a zooming shot of the back OOO on his Ride ****Vendor before stopping***

**tokesou kaze ni kikasaretatte (Even if the mingling winds should tell me…)**

***The camera moved ahead to show Gecko Moria and his zombies emerging from the ****ground of Gecko's ship. At the top of the mast, the Greeed and Core all jumped ****down and the Riders and girls jumped back. Core's fist hit the ground, ****creating a massive explosion***

**kimi o mitsukedasu (I will find you!)**

***The scene cut to Gwen, Ankh, and Kevin looking out towards the explosion ****before cutting to the explosion clearing to reveal OOO TaJaDol and Double ****CycloneJokerGoldXtreme erupting out of it, followed by Birth-Day and ****AccelBoost, heading right at them***

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi mo (You've been hurt by unspeakable ****pain and sadness, but…)**

***It cut to Sonic, racing across a river before barely jumping over the rest of ****it as it exploded, revealing Scourge who charged at Sonic***

**waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide (Don't say things like 'I ****can't laugh' or 'I hate people.')**

***It then but to Axl, Zane, and Leon dodging golden rings sent by Byte before ****Axl and Zane jumping into the air, using their strongest attacks, after Leon ****kicks Byte into the air by getting him in the back***

**mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara (There's meaning in ****everything that happens in the unseen future)**

***It then cut to Bit taking the lead of a charge of ENFORCERBots at the girls ****of the Freedom Fighters except for Roll, only for Den-O Wing Form to appear, ****the faint image of Roll appearing on half the Rider's body before fading as he ****began to easily fight them off***

**ima wa sono mama de ii, kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou (So stay as you are ****for now, I know there'll come time when you realize)**

***It cut to the planet's core, where Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme and Super ****Sonic collided with Core, creating a massive explosion before cutting to OOO ****Super TaToBa Combo, Luffy Monster Form, Way Big, Knuckles, and Super Sonic ****rushed at Oz with Gecko Moria in the giant zombie's stomach***

**Whoa~oh**

***It cut to Dark Super Sonic and OOO PuToTyra Combo fighting each other***

**You and Me, two are spoken**

***It cut to the left 'eye' of OOO shattering, revealing a Dark Super Sonic eye ****within***

**Whoa~oh! **

**Itsuka wakariaeru kara (Someday we'll understand each other.)**

***It then cut to Robotnik's eye, glowing with malevolence, before zooming out to ****revealing him standing at the end of two lines consisting of Bit, Byte, and ****Vile on one side with Hazama, Cubot, and Orbot on the other side. All of them ****stood outside of Robotnik's fortress. It then cut to Dark Super Sonic and ****PuToTyra colliding their fists with each other, creating a large explosion ****that engulfed the screen before it cut to the Straw Hats, Ben's Team, and the ****Freedom Fighters looking up at the sky***

* * *

><p>As if things tonight weren't bad enough for Sally and her group after being attacked by zombies earlier tonight, it took a turn for the worst as teh group was locked in Hogback's zombie filled mansion, the dining room on fire as XLR8, OOO, Axl, Makoto, and Tsubaki held back the attacking zombies while the others struggled to get the door open.<p>

"Oi, minna! Any luck getting that door opened?-!" Axl yelled as he fired some shots from his twin blasters to keep the zombies at bay while XLR8, OOO, and Makoto delivered a series of punches and kicks on the undead creatures.

"Not yet! Just keep those zombies back until we get it open!" Nami replied as Ussop and Chopper tried to pry the door open using a crowbar before said item flew out of thier hands and nearly hit Ankh in the face.

**"OI! Watch it, you idiots!"** the Greeed barked as he shook his fist at them.

"Then you try to take care of this, then!" Nami barked.

If Ankh could in his true form, he'd roll his eyes. He batted away one of the zombies that had managed to bypass the others before incinerating it with a fireball. Ankh raised a brow when he noticed the shadow from the destroyed zombie racing off.

**"Hmm..."** Ankh tapped his chin in thought.

"What are you doing?! Get over here and help us, dammit!" Nami snapped as she slammed her Clima-Tact on the head.

**"Ah! You damn woman!"** Ankh growled, **"Fine!"**

The Greeed stomped up to the doors. He rammed his talons right into the crack between the sealed doors and began to push. He managed to open it up enough for him to gaze outside before slamming them shut.

"Why did you do that?!" Usopp barked, slapping Ankh on the back of the head comically.

**"Urusei,"** Ankh snorted, **"We've got more of those damn zombies out there wearing fire suits."**

"...Fire suits?" Usopp blinked.

**"They're prepared to face fire out there,"** Ankh informed as he ripped a metal pole nearby from its place on a dresser and bent it around the doorknobs, **"It's like a damn zombie game out here!"**

"Like Resident Evil?" OOO pondered as he jumped over the bear rug zombie and punched with his left hand, releasing a fireball that nailed it on the back.

"Gyaaaaaaaa! It burns!" the zombie screamed as it ran about, trying to put the flames out.

"Of course it does, baka! It's fire!" Axl laughed**.**

"Stand still, damn it!" a pair of zombie painting growled as the attempted to catch XLR8 and Makoto, who were easily dodging thier strikes before one of the undead paintings grabbed Makoto's tail.

"HA! I got one!" one of the zombie paintings grinned before the one next to it tapped a shaking finger on it's shoulder, "Eh? What is it?"

"Uh...I don't think you should've done that," zombie painting 2 gulped.

"Eh? What are you...?" zombie painting 1 began.

"Teme..."

"Eh?" the first zombie painting blinked before Makoto punched it both zombie paintings into the empty fire place, the zombie painting who had grabbed her tail releasing it in the process.

"Don't...ever...touch...the tail!" Makoto barekd at the unconcious zombie paintings before noticing something in the fireplace, "Eh?"

"Makoto? What is it?" XLR8 asked as he appeared next to her.

"I...I think I see something inside the fireplace," Makoto repleid as she pointed towards the Fireplace, mainly a hole in the wall as the two zombies in there dragged themselves out.

"Ah! It bit me!" OOO yelped as his left arm was being bitten down on by the Bear rug zombie, "...It kinda tickles."

The zombies facefaulted. Ankh shook his head.

"Of course it would. Only Kaijin, Riders, robots, and crazy squirrel women can hurt it," Ankh snorted, earning a thrown tonfa from Makoto to the back of his head, "Oi!"

Noel, using the facefault distraction, ran over to the fireplace. She bent down and saw the hole was actually much larger on the other side.

"It's like Mr. Doctor's machine. It's bigger on the inside," Noel whispered to herself, "Everyone! We need to get this wall taken down!"

"What?!" OOO pondered.

"On it!" Makoto agreed as she jumped onto XLR8's back, her remaining tonfa aimed ahead, "Ramming speed!"

"..." XLR8 looked at the girl before looking at the chimney, "I see where this is going. And I do not like it."

* * *

><p>Momotaros mumbled under his tape-covered mouth. He had managed to recover from his fainting, but had to have his mouth covered so he wouldn't scream about the Cerberus Zombie.<p>

"That's an improvement, Sempai," Urataros chuckled, earning a glare from the Oni Imagin.

"Kero-kun, are you sure you can smell Eiji-kun in this direction?" Cyber asked, looking at the three-headed Zombie, earning a nod from the three heads.

"I still can't believe that this big guy has a strong sense of smell," Sonic noted.

"Well, Kero-kun has three noses, so of course he would have a strong sense of smell," Cyber giggled.

"Why did you burn them up?" Luffy whined as he looked over at Bean and Bark.

"Oh, that's easy!" Bean grinned, "It's so their shadows would go back to their right owners! Like a rich little lady who can't go out in the day or risk being turned into a pile of ashes!"

"...You scare me at times, Bean," Zane admitted.

"Thanks! Hey, you want something to eat?" Bean asked.

"Sounds good," Sonic noted before Bean zipped over to a tree and began to dig through the hole in it.

"Lucky for you, I stash fresh Chili-Dogs, cakes, and Chinese Food in case of a Food Emergency," Bean noted as he pulled out a few dozen bento boxes with Chili-Dogs, cake slices, and Chinese foods in them.

"How the...? Who does...?" Saito gawked.

"I learned from my mom!" Bean grinned before gasping and grinning from cheek to cheek with bright eyes, "Oh! I have got to tell her all about you guys when we go home! She'll totally want to come see you all and throw you a _huge_ party for helping us find our friends!"

"..." Bark handed Sonic a picture of a five-year-old Bean being hugged by a Mobian pink horse with a poofy pink mane and tail along with a green Mobian duck with the same scarf Bean wore and an eyepatch over his left eye.

"So this is his mom and dad?" Sonic blinked, "I swear, I can actually _see_ the relations in terms of personality between him and his mom."

"You're part horse?" Kevin asked the duck

"Pony. Mom and Dad taught me everything I know!" Bean grinned before whipping out a stick of dynamite, "Like where to hide things on yourself, making bombs, and how to remember everything! Like your birthday is only 319 days away, Zoro!"

"How did you know...?" Zoro gawked.

"We call it 'Bean being Bean,'" Cyber explained as she held up three bento for the Kero to eat as they walked.

"I...I see..." Sanji blinked, a large sweatdrop forming on his head.

**"Since you won't eat that, Momo, I will!"** Ryutaros cheered as he took Momotaros' bento,** "Wai! Itadakimasu~!"**

"...Henshin."

"Hm? Bark-san, why are you transforming?" Cyber pondered as they looked at Birth.

"..." Birth pointed at a black puddle nearby before walking over to the container for his Cell Medal supply.

As Birth loaded up his BirthBuster, the others stared at the puddle. It appeared to be a liquid black, almost as dark as dried up blood. Floating in the middle of it was a white mask, depicting two round holes as 'eyes' with a third for a 'mouth.' Bean began to tremble all over.

"A Doozy? Really, Bean?" Cyber gulped, cautiously moving over to the Cerberus Zombie and took Echo off its fox head.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked.

"You don't want to know except that when he trembles all over like that, something either really, really bad or something really, really good happens," Cyber advised, "He's only done it a few times and each of them involved Eiji-kun, Gotou-san, Shadow-san, or Bark-san."

"What happened last time?" Sanji asked as Luffy began to approach the puddle with Saito.

"...Eiji-kun gained a new form," Cyber replied after a moment.

"What are you two doing?" Sonic asked as everyone looked at Luffy and Saito looking at the mask.

"Hmm...I've only seen this mask once before. I think this came from some sort of Hollow," Saito noted.

"What's a Hollow?" Luffy asked.

"A Kaijin that eats humans," Saito explained, "I met a Kamen Rider called 'Reaper' that fought Hollows."

Luffy looked down at the mask before poking it. He continued to poke it for a few minutes as Saito slowly backed away. Cyber tensed up as Birth aimed at the puddle and fired. Luffy yelped as he jumped back as the puddle shot backwards, dodging the shot.

**"It's alive!-!-!"** Urataros screamed.

The puddle rose up until it stood at the height of Franky. It bulged out into a strange obsidian goo with scarlet residue. A clacking echoed inside the blob before a large series of bones erupted from a side, transforming into a bone-made limb ending with a tri-clawed hand, the claws all as big as a single hand. The mask's three holes shifted into narrow slits for the 'eyes' and a 'pumpkin smile' for the 'mouth.'

**"Jabberwocky munches insanity!"** the blob roared out before letting loose a screech.

"Oh no..." Bean turned to the others, "He said 'Hello. I am Arakune. You are my dinner tonight.'"

**"...You understood that?"** Urataros tilted his head as everyone but Echo, who had fallen asleep, Robin, and the semi-mute Birth screamed in fear as 'Arakune' shot off at them, shouting incoherent words, insane cackling, and tortured screeches.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it!" Makoto awed as the group walked along a dark hallway.<p>

"Nice job seeing the tunnel, Noel-sama," Eiji smiled.

"Oh! Um...W-Well..." Noel turned away with a faint blush.

"Ankh, just what was that form you turned into?" Gwen asked.

"My true form, amplified by three Chaos Emeralds," Ankh informed, lighting their way with a fire in his talons.

"You have three Chaos Emeralds inside of you?!" Sally gasped, flinching at the glare Ankh gave her.

"I learned that a single Chaos Emerald has the power of three Core Medals within it," Ankh explained, "When I absorbed the third one, I could transform into my true form while using Daisuke Sakurai's body as a focal point."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Ben pondered.

"Actually, it's been helping Daisuke-san heal," Eiji noted, "There are times when Ankh's left his form that he's been able to come in and out of consciousness for a few moments."

"You really care for the guy, don't you?" Tsubaki pondered.

"Well, it's my fault he got hurt," Eiji looked down, "And in front of his own sister, too..."

"Personally, I say it's because his libido's talking for him..." Ankh smirked until Makoto slapped the back of his head, "Oi!"

"Hold up, guys," Gwen stopped them, her eyes glowing with Mana, "I think Dr. Hogback spends his time here constantly."

"What do you mean?" Sally pondered.

"His Mana trails are the strongest here," Gwen noted as she led them to a pair of double doors, letting the males there try and open it only to reveal it was locked.

"Let me," Ankh informed as he changed into his real form once more,** "I learned this from that Video Game I bought last week."**

With that, Ankh slammed a foot into the double doors, breaking them inwards. He grabbed the right half with both hands and pulled it off before slamming his left fist into the other, ramming it deeper into the wall.

**"There we go,"** Ankh chuckled as he changed back to Dasiuke's body.

"Now what's in h..." Nami began as they entered.

All around were various photos of Cindry. The photos all seemed to be without her having any stitches on her and wearing various clothing. Eiji and Axl walked over to a wall with newspaper clippings. One depicted her playing a piano.

"Isn't this Hogback's maid?" Ben pondered.

"She looks so happy in a lot of these," Noel noted, looking at one where Cindry was dressed up like her, "Huh?! Why is she in my clothes in this one?"

"She does have the same figure as you," Makoto noted.

"..." Noel whimpered as she scooted behind Makoto and away from the photo.

"It seems she was a singer before becoming a maid," Axl noted as he glanced at some of the photos, "Hold on...She wasn't even aware that these pictures were taken."

"Huh?" Usopp blinked.

"I can tell. The angles and the way they're taken show that the photographer did not want to be discovered by her," Axl noted.

"Um...Everyone?" Gwen gulped, a cold sweat breaking out on her, "C-Come see this."

Everyone walked over to her. She pointed at a wall.

"...She...She died in an accident?" Eiji gasped.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh..." Ankh chuckled, "So that's it, eh?"

"What do you mean?" Gwen pondered.

"She's one of the zombies and Hogback knows it," Ankh informed as he traced the picture on the article of her death, "His Desire is to lust for her. He isn't here studying these freaks of nature..." he turned to them with a dark glare, the candles in the room only adding to the dark look, "...He made them. Each and every single one."

The others had a very shocked look on thier faces after hearing that.

"Then...that means..." Chopper began with a whimper.

"That the zombies on the island...are real...And Hogback's...behind them all..." Noel finished with a gulp.

_'I knew there was something I didn't like about that guy,' _Clover thought with a frown.

"Sally girl...you don't think...that Hogback's one of the people behind the dissapearance of Knuckles and his team, do you?" Bunnie asked.

"Probably Bunnie..." Sally replied before thinking, _'If that's really the case, we better find Knuckles and the others fast before anything else happens.'_

"Oh man..." Ussop whimpered as he took a step back, "This place is getting creepier and creepier by the se...WOAH!"

"NANI?!" Eiji yelped as the group turned around to see that Ussop had tripped over a locked box.

"Wait...that's...that's a treasure chest isn't it?!" Nami asked with a squeal, money signs replacing her eyes.

"Woah! She's adapting really fast!" Chopper gawked.

"Ussop! Open it and see what's inside!" Nami ordered the lone nosed marksman.

"Okay.." Ussop said as he went to open the chest for Nami.

"Tch! Greedy ass o..." Ankh scoffed before sensing something nearby, "Hold on..."

"You...sensed it too...didn't you, Ankh?" Eiji asked him, his eyes flashing between the two colors again.

"Hai...It's nearby..." the Greeed possesed Mobian nodded before turning to Ussop, "Oi, long nose. Move away from the chest."

"Eh? What're you..." Ussop began before the wall next to the chest suddenly exploded, causing the long nosed marksman to yelp in fright as he stood up and hid behind the group.

A figure was seen in the dust cloud before it died down, revealing the Yummy Eiji and Ankh sensed earlier.

"Wh...what is that thing?!" Ussop yelped as he hid behind the others.

"That's a Yummy!" Eiji replied as he readied the OOODriver.

"You mean..this thing's the Kajin you both explained to us earlier?" Makoto asked as she, Tsubaki, Gwen, Bunnie, Axl, and Ben readied themselevs for battle.

"Hai," Ankh replied as he glared at the Yummy.

**"Women...sexy women..."** the Yummy groaned as it looked at the girls-miuns Noel, and the various pictures of Cindry.

"... and it appears that this one was born with the Desire for shapely young women," Ankh noted.

"Shapely...so you're saying..." Nami began.

"Yep, the guy this Yummy was born from is a pervert...A huge pervert at that from the strong Desire of Lust thsi Yummy's giving off," Ankh noted.

"..." Clover, Gwen, Tsubaki, Bunnie, Sally, Roll, and Nami's left eyes twitched at that.

"Great...a perverted Kaijin..." Clover stated in an annoyed, and angered tone before the Yummy began to spasm.

"Huh? What's it doing now?" Ben asked as green flames flickered off the Yummy.

"It's shedding..." Ankh replied before the Yummy exploded, revealing something that caused Noel, Nami, and Clover to pale siginficantly.

The Yummy's body, arms, and legs were now obsidian black with bits of red on it. It's hands were now a pair of pincers with serated edges inside while it's feet were clawed with razor sharp nails. It's obsidian black head was akin to a spiders with the mandible like mouthguard and eight, venom green eyes. On it's back were two, stinger like spider legs while six just like them rested on the Kaijin's shoulders.

"...sp...sp..sp..." Nami suttered.

"Spi...spi..." Noel gulped.

"Sp...sp-sp-sp-sp-sp-sp-sp-sp..." Clover gulped, shaking like a leaf.

"KYAAAAAAAA~~~~!-!-!-! SPIDER~~~~~!-!-!-!" all three girls shrieked as they ran past the Yummy and out the door, screaming thier heads off.

"...Really?" Roll sweatdropped before facepalming.

"Well, Noel _is_ terrified by bugs," Makoto pointed out.

"It's an arachnid, not a 'bug,'" Tsubaki corrected her Beastkin friend.

**"Women...Sexy women..."** the Spider Yummy growled.

"Henshin!" Eiji declared.

**=TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!=**

OOO rushed into the fight and sent a kick into the Yummy's gut, making it move away from the others. His Tora Arms glowed as a tiger roar echoed from the Tora Symbol on his O-Lung before the claws flipped out. He quickly performed a series of slashes before getting punched in the face by three of the spider limbs and then had his arms bound by webbing shot by it.

"Ah! I can't get my arms out!" OOO yelped.

"Hold on! Maybe I can...Kyaa!" Tsubaki screamed as something long and slithery grabbed hold of her ankle, tripping the rose-red head as she fell to the ground.

"Tsubaki-chan! Dai..Kyaa!" Makoto screamed as well as something grabbed her ankle and trippied her as well.

"Makoto!" Ben cried out as he ran over to her and tried to pull off whatever was on her ankle, the Beastkin trying as well as she and her firend was dragged towards the Spider Yummy.

"What the heck are...?" Tsubaki began before seeing whatever was on her ankle was coming from the Kaijins back, causing the rose-red head's left eye to twitch as she pulled her sword out, "...Nevermind"

"...Looks like the hentai this damn Yummy was born from has a tentacle fetish..." Ankh noted as Tsubaki managed to slice the tentalces off her, and Makoto's ankles.

"Yeah...I can see that..." Gwen stated in an annoyed tone as she brought up a Mana barrier before the Kaijin's tentacles and web attacks could hit them.

"...This is a hybrid Yummy," Ankh noted after a moment of silence.

"A what now?" Gwen asked.

"A Yummy created by a Cell Medal of one type by a Greeed of another type," Ankh explained, "Tako and Gumo...The Tako is from Mezool's Cell Medal, but the Greeed who made it was Uva. Tch! That damn drunkard...He's here?!"

"Drunkard?" Axl raised a brow.

"He's a chronic drinker," Ankh explained, "Picked it up once Mezool and Gamel were beaten. The only damn problem with it is that he's a Drunken Fist Master. Took almost all but the needed Core Medals for GataKiriBa the last time we fought when he was drunk." he rubbed his chin, "I was in my real form that time, too, and he still broke this body's jaw bone. I couldn't eat my Ice Candies until it healed, dammit!"

"Now's not the time for that!" OOO snapped, "Usopp-san, tatsukete!"

"M-Me?!" Usopp yelped.

"From what I can tell, you're the fastest human here," Ankh informed as he handed Usopp two green Core Medals based upon a stag beetle and a mantis, "You need to get to OOO, switch Taka and Tora with these, and then use the O-Scanner to Scan the Medals."

"M-Me?!" Usopp whimpered.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Ankh barked.

"GAAAH!" Ussop yelped dashed from behind the barrier, dodging the Gumo-Tako Yummy's tentacle and web attacks, and over to OOO. He then quickly switched the Taka and Tora Medals with the Kuwagata and Kamakiri Medals before grabbing the O-Scanner and scanned the medals on OOO's belt.

**=KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA! GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! GATA-KIRI-BA!=**

OOO's Arms Part changed into a light green with light green armor over his lower arms. Two blades stuck out to the sides on the arms while the center of his symbol showed a mantis. His Head Part had turned a dark green with a Kuwagata's horns on the symbol. His eyes were orange while he had two dark green horns on the top. To Ussop, the head looked like a Kuwagata had got on OOO's face.

**(CUE: GOT TO KEEP IT REAL, OOO GataKiriBa theme)**

OOO began to tremble as he spread his fists out, unleashing a rising roar. The area began to rumble a bit as he continued to roar, his upper body shaking. The Yummy heard the roar and fired it's tentacles at OOO. OOO's reply was charging head on at the Yummy.

"Is he inasne?-!" Ussop gulped after rushing back behind the barrier of Mana.

"No...Witness the power of GataKiriBa," Ankh smirked

As OOO charged at the Yummy, he began to glow before duplicating into five OOO. Four of them tackled the Yummy out.

"You multiplied!" Tsubaki gasped.

"This is my Strongest Combo," OOO informed, "It's called that because I can multiply in this form. Not sure about the limit of copies, though..."

"Focus on the Yummy, dammit!" Ankh snapped, "Since we're here and not in our Zone, that damn bastard Charles won't be able to have his sixty percent. That means I get all one hundred percent of it!"

OOO rolled his eyes behind his mask before jumping out the hole to join his copies. The Kaijin tried to web them all, but each time he webbed one, two more replicated to free that OOO and attack it. The Kamakiri Arms glowed before the green blade-like attachments flipped into the hands and extended into scythe-like blades. The Kuwagata Heads on ten of the OOO glowed before the others jumped away. The Gumo-Tako Yummy snarled before it cried out as green lightning erupted from the Kuwagata Heads and struck it multiple times.

"Duplication and Lightning-Manipulation," Tsubaki noted, holding a pen and a notepad to write down notes, "This form is truly a force to be reckoned with."

"Especially with that damn sword of his. Always spouting about knights and shit," Ankh scowled.

"His sword?" Makoto pondered, looking down at OOO's backs to see a double-edged sword with the hilt shaped like a kuwagata with 'mantis hand wings' and a hilt shaped like the leg of a grasshopper.

The original OOO pulled out the sword and three Cell Medals. He slid all three into a slot between the 'mandibles,' causing a 'window' in the blade displayed them. The OOO pulled out their O-Scanners and scanned their Core Medals while the Original scanned the Cell Medals in his blade.

**=SCANNING CHARGE=**

**=TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE=**

"OOO Bash!" the original declared as the OOO clones jumped above the Yummy.

"GataKiriBa Kick!" the clone cried out as they fell through three energy rings, "Seiya!"

The OOO Clones collided with the Yummy, creating a small explosion that sent them flying towards OOO. His blade erupted in green energy. He swung the blade and created a glowing 'slash' in the air. The area above the 'slash' began to slide down it, surprising everyone but Ankh. It then readjusted itself and caused the Yummy to explode, letting it rain Cell Medals all over. Ankh grinned before his Greeed Parts shot off and began to absorb the Cell Medals greedily, letting Roll catch Daisuke, as OOO came back into one.

"I really should hit Ankh for the other me," Roll noted as OOO dropped his Henshin and fell to his knees in a light sweat.

"Whoo! That still wears me out..." Eiji panted.

"Is...Is it safe to come back in?" Noel asked, poking her head back in with her eyes covered.

"It is, Noel-chan," Makoto replied as Gwen's Mana barrier dissapated.

"Oh, thank kami..." Clover sighed in relief as she, Nami, and Noel walked back into the room.

"Still...that was the nastiest thing I've ever seen," Nami shivered while mumbling, "Scary...scary spider..."

"H-hai..." Noel and Clover shivered in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Just what the heck is this thing?" Kevin grunted as he barely dodged a strike from Arakune's bone arm.<p>

"Don't know...Just be careful...of that arm..." Zane panted, a medium sized scratch on his left arm as blood dripped from the wound.

"Forget the arm...watch out for those bugs it spits out!" Sonic yelped as he ducked before a strange, demonic looking bug could bite his head off before somehow melding into the ground.

"We're going to need to celebrate!" Bean cheered as he threw five bombs into Arakune's 'face,' causing it to be sent backwards, screeching in pain.

"What do you mean celebrate?!" Sanji barked, "We're going to be killed!"

Birth nodded as he shot down another bug. He walked over to the canister and pulled out six Cell Medals. He began to insert them and turn the knob after each one was inserted.

**=CRANE ARM - DRILL ARM - SHOVEL ARM - CATERPILLAR LEG - CUTTER WING - BREAST CANNON=**

The Receptacle Orbs on his armor opened up and machine parts shot around him. They quickly formed into various pieces of armor such as treadmill legs, a shovel over his left hand, a crane/drill on his right arm and hand, a pair of blade-like jet wings on his back, and a cannon on his torso.

"Kamen Rider...Birth-Day," Birth informed.

"So that's what you meant, Bean-kun," Cyber realized before screaming and punching a bug away and right into Arakune's 'face,' getting it stuck in the left 'eye.'

"Gomu-Gomu no...Pistol!" Luffy shouted before grabbing his arm and tugged it, "Gomu-Gomu no Flail!"

Birth-Day's Drill Arm began to spin at a high RPM before he swung it at Arakune. The cable of the Crane Arm let the Drill Arm extend out and began to strike Arakune in unison with Luffy's attack. Arakune screeched at it slammed into a wall.

**"Did that do it?" **Urataros pondered before the slime creature got back up, roaring as it fired multiple demonic bugs from its body at the group.

"Nope! I think it just made it angry!" Saito yelped as he ducked under some bugs that popped out of the ground, "Ryutaros, Ikuze!"

**"Hai!" **Ryutaros nodded as he became a ball of light and possesed Saito, **"Henshin!"**

**=GUN FORM=**

**"Taoshite mo ii? Kotae wa kiitenai!" **Den-O: Gun Form taunted Arakune, the slime creature temporarly stopping it's assault to look at the Purple Rider.

**"..at...is..this... ang...of...en...gy...I...sen...fro...u? ...u...ent...fr..m...blu...to...vi..vi...Vi-VI-VI-VI-VI-VI! KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!" **Arakune cackled insanly as it charged at Gun Form, its skeletal arm out.

Gun Form quickly combined the DenGasher pieces to form its Gun Mode and opened fired at Arakune, the slime creature swerving its body to dodge the shots and grabbed the purple rider by his head and slammed him hard into the ground.

**"Gaahh!" **Both Gun Form and Saito cried out in pain before the purple rider kicked Arakune in the 'face,' releasing the slime creatures grip on him as Gun Form leapt back from it.

_"Zane...was right...be careful...of that arm, Ryutaros," _Saito warned.

**"Hai," **Gun Form nodded before firing more shots at Arakune and its swarm of demonic bugs.

"Darn pest! There's no end to them!" Franky growled as he kept punching bugs away and right into Arakune's body, the slime creature reabsorbing teh bugs before firingi more at the group, "OI, Dragon-bro! Move out of the way real quick!"

**"Hai!" **Gun Form nodded as he lept back from a strike from a swarm of Arakune's bugs.

"Fresh..." Franky began as he took a deep breath before breathing a burst of flames from his mouth at the bugs and Arakune, "Fire!"

**"Please tell me you got him,"** Momotaros seethed.

Arakune erupted from the flames, his mask scorched. He let out a screech of fury as he aimed himself directly at Cyber and the sleeping Echo. Arakune's bone claw shot out at them and Cyber quickly shielded Echo with Cyber's back facing the monster. Zoro quickly parried the assault, grunting as he struggled with trying to keep Arakune away from them.

"Going after a kid..." Zoro growled.

**"Y...get...n...ay,"** Arakune growled as he jumped back.

"You want to fight a demon? I'll give you one," Zoro growled as Zoro entered the Oni-Giri stance. However, he didn't release it. The area around him appeared to grow darker than before. He spread out his arms, somehow having six of them and three heads.

**"Aaaaaah!-!-!"** Momotaros screamed, **"He's Asura!"**

"Kiki Kyūtōryū: Ashura," Zoro declared.

"Whoa..." Cyber awed.

_'Is this what the others said was 'Astral Heat?''_ Zane thought, feeling a demonic aura flaring off Zoro.

"Let's see you deal with me," Zoro ordered as he pointed all his swords at Arakune, "Ashura..."

Arakune lunged at Zoro. Zoro leaped towards Arakune, powerfully slashing him with all nine of his swords at once. He landed afterwards, ending in a position where all the swords were held in a way to make them look like they were fanning out. Arakune screeched out in pain as it finally collapsed into a pile of itself, swirly marks replacing the 'eyes' on his mask.

"...Ichibugin," Zoro finished as his Ashura ended.

"One hit..." Franky whispered as Zoro began to sheathe all three blades...until Yubashiri broke off.

"Gaaah!" Zoro gasped before stomping on Arakune's 'face,' "You damn bastard! You broke my sword!"

"...," Ellie's left eye twitched before the female hedgewolf walked over to Zoro and bonked him hard on the head, "Don't yell and curse near the baby while she's sleeping, baka."

"..." the green heared swordsman growled in annoyence while rubbing the spot Ellie hit him at.

"...I suggest we move away from the area now," Robin suggested as Gun Form and Birth De-Henshined.

"Why?" Luffy asked as he poked the unconcious Arakune with a stick before Leon took said stick away and broke it in half.

"Because I have a feeling that creature is not finished yet," Robin replied.

"..She's right," Zane spoke after bandaging his arm up, "That thing nearly took us out if it weren't for Zoro. And...like Robin said, that creature might not be finished yet."

"...Okay," Luffy sighed as the group left the area.

_'...that creature...' _Robin thought as she took one last glance at the unconcious Arakune as the group walked away, _'What on earth is it? From the way it sounded before...it's almost...like it was human before. If that's true...what could've caused such a transformation?'_

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Gwen asked as the group walked along a hallway.<p>

"What was what?" Eiji asked as Ankh mumbled curses at Roll's direction while rubbing his injured Kaijin Arm.

"It's like you were Echo-Echo or Ditto," Ben noted, recalling the duplicating aliens he had.

"I'm guessing those two duplicate themselves," Eiji noted, earning a nod from the teen, "Well, GataKiriBa Combo is also called the 'Strongest Combo' because of how powerful it is. I can turn into a literal army with it."

"And those duplicates can even scan Core Medals," Ankh informed, "It's one of my favorites to see when an army is needed."

"Wait. If each of them can scan other Medals, then how do they come back together?" Sally pondered.

"I don't have to explain it to you," Ankh snorted before a canister slid out of his Kaijin Arm.

"A soda can? You're thirsty right now?" Tsubaki frowned.

"Watch," Eiji smiled.

Ankh pulled on the tab. It suddenly began to change, shifting into a small mechanical hawk seemingly made with ruby details and emerald patterns.

"Chaos Taka Candroid," Ankh informed, "A Candroid developed with a sliver of Chaos Energy added to it. This is my personal one, Inferno. Inferno, search for that damn doctor or where his Desire is second-strongest here."

The Candroid let out a confirming squeak before zipping off ahead, leading the group.

"...Cute..." Noel mumbled.

"Don't call him 'cute,' dammit!" Ankh barked, causing Noel to whimper and hide behind her oldest friends.

"Hey, you stupid bird, don't snap at Noel like that," Makoto growled.

"...Tch," Ankh turned away, "I reworked Inferno to sense Trails of Desire."

"Trails?" Gwen repeated.

"Desire cannot be sensed through the ways of Mahou that you use, Anondite," Ankh snorted, "I tested it on that damn Gorilla HedgeFox once and he kept on flying around Eiji here."

"..." Eiji blushed as Makoto gasped in delight.

"You love her!" Makoto realized.

"Uht! N-No I don't. Sh...She's just a friend," Eiji stammered with a heavy blush and cold sweat.

"Oh man, you totally do!" Makoto giggled, "So when did it develop into love? Huh? Ooh, this is so great!"

"Ankh, tatsukete!" Eiji pleaded.

"I'm not going near her," Ankh waved him off as he and the others just walked ahead.

"It's best to just not interfere when she's like this," Tsubaki informed as Noel shamefully nodded.

"Y-You're so cold-hearted to him..." Usopp choked out with a sweatdrop.

"H-hai..." Chopper agreed with a sweatdrop.

Ankh snorted at that before noticing Inferno flying nearby a barely opened door, the sounds of Hogback's laughter coming from inside.

"Huh. That was quick," Axl noted as the Chaos Taka Canadroid landed on Ankh's shoulder.

"Hai. Though...It's kinda hard to not miss that annoying laugh of his," Clover added as Eiji and Makoto caught up to the group.

"..." Sally motioned the group to follow as they approached the door and crouched down to peek inside, Axl and Ussop opening the door quietly and slightly so they could see a little bit more.

"What is this room anyway?" Nami pondered with a whisper.

"I think it's Hogback's research room," Gwen noted quietly as the group quietly watched the fat, 'vampire' doctor work on something.

"It's almost complete! This perfect creation! Foosh! Foosh, foosh, foosh!" Hogback laughed in pride as he stood over a medical table with a dead and bandaged body on it, "Look at it, Cindry-chan! This is truly art! The work of a genius!"

"...it would be great if it died as soon as it wakes up," Cindry stated in her normal, cold tone, holding a bag of something in her heands.

"What did you say, Cindry-chan?-!" Hogback gawked at what his assisant said, "I swear, your words are getting more and more depressing! It kinda creeps me out to tell you the truth."

"...Dinner is ready," Cindry stated.

"Oh! Excellent timing! I'm starving anyway," Hogback grinned, "So...what's for dinner tonight, Cindry-chan?"

"Soup Spaghetti," Cindry replied before pouring the contents of the bag...onto the table.

"Eyah! Look! Look! the Soup Spaghetti's spilling off the table, Cindry-chan!" Hogback yelled, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as he watched the soup spill off the table.

"...It would be good if plates ceased to exist..." Cindry replied in the same cold tone.

"Yes, I know. But why don't you choose a more fitting menu to that motion? Ther'e no other options!-! Like fried buckwheat noodles, or something of the sort?-!" Hogback argued.

_'Oh brother...'_ Clover sweatdropped at the 'argument' between Hogback and his assistant before a voice spoke.

"Yohohohoho!"

the group quickly turned around to see a shaded figure looking at them.

"Good day!" teh figure greeted before speaking in a cold, serious tone, "If you've looked inside...you should also enter..."

"Y...'Yohohoho?'" Ussop repeated, a shocked look on his face.

"It..It can't be..." Bunnie gasped in shock.

"B...Brook?" Ben gasped in suprise.

"..." the figure didn't reply as a blast of air suddenly blew the group right into Hogback's research room, suprising the fat doctor as Sally and Nami-tachi landed right in front of the medical table the dead and bandaged body was on.

"Itai..." Roll groaned as she and the others slowly got up.

"Was...wasn't that Brook just now?" Nami asked.

"No...Whoever that was..he wasn't a skeleton," Chopper replied, "He had flesh and skin on him!"

"He's right! He was wearing clogs and had a sword as well!" Ussop added, "Though I could barely see them since it was so dark."

"If that's true...then..." Sally began before Chopper let out a yelp, catching her's, and the others attention as they truned around to see Hogback glaring at them.

"YOU GUYS!-!-!" Hogback roared in anger, causing some of the group to shoot up and back away slightly from the angry doctor, Ben, Gwen, Sally, Bunnie, Roll, Clover, Eiji, Ankh, Makoto, and Tsubaki galring back at him, "What did you see? Didn't I tell you to never to look inside my research room?-!"

"W-w-w-w-we didn't see anything!" Ussop whimpered.

"H-h-h-hai," Nami, Chopper, and Noel agreed.

"...Really now?" Hogback asked in a sinister tone.

"Really!-! Really!-!-! Especially not that Zombie you're working on and that room ful of pictures of Cindry!" Ussop yelped.

"DON'T TELL HIM!" Nami and Chopper barked at the long nosed marksman.

"...Well...fine then," Hogback spoke as he walked back over to Cindry, "You've all probably found out most of my secrets by now. But...it's too late..."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked with a frown.

"...In a few minutes..." Hogback began as he looked up at the clock hanging on the wall above the stairs, "The Night Hunt...will begin..."

"Night...hunt?" the group repeated in confusion.

"To be a guest wandering on this island is a very careless move...For you see...in about five minutes...the Night Hunt commences..." Hogback explained in a dark tone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the same graveyard Sally and Nami-tachi was attacked by zombies, the sound of feet hitting against the ground was heard as a pair of foot prints appeared in the dirt before stopping right in front of a grave<p>

"...To be buried when the Night Hunt is about to start..." Absalom's voice sighed before a Zombie was pulled right out of the ground and tossed him near another gravestone, "Itching...burning...pain...It's all in your Imagination! You morons are _dead_!-!"

"Oh yeah..." the zombie groaned as it got back up.

Now wake up!-! Zombie soldiers!-!-!" Absalom's voice declared.

One by one, the zombies began to pull themselves out of the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhh..."

"No matter how often you fall! You stand up and attack again!-!-! That's what's makes zombies so scary!-!-!"

"So tiresome..." many of the zombies groaned.

"Roar!-!-! Stop slicking off!-!-!" the voice roared as the zombies looked at a grave marker, "Get a grip, zombies! Now tell me just who the hell I am!-!"

"You are our leader!"

"You are Absalom, our leader!-!-!"

The zombies began to start chanting 'leader' over and over. Absalom chuckled with pride at his zombie soldiers. Shame they were the idiots of the zombies.

"...who likes to peep!-!-!" that last voice made Absalom annoyed.

"..."

"Pervy-Leader!"

"Perv-salom!"

"Peeervo!"

"Pervy-Leader!"

"Shut up!-!-!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on another part of the island, a swarm of ghost started to gather as they went inside the mansion.<p>

"W-w-welcome back, Perona-sama!...tachi," a huge, patched up zombie that looked like a teddy bear with a oversized white and blue bon bon cap greeted as he watched the ghost swarm into the mansion and followed them.

"EHH! Be quiet, Kumashi!" Perona's voice snapped from the ghost as they gathered all in one spot, mainly into a shaded figure that laid on a bed, "And what's with that look?-! You know I get really angry when you do that!-!"

"G-gomen nassai..." the oversized teddy bear/Kumashi apologized as the figure stood up.

"..If you're not Kawaii...you don't deserve to work for me...Hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow!" the figure laughed in Perona's voice as it took the umbrella.

* * *

><p>"Um...It's almost time for that 'Night Hunt' thing that Hogback guy told us about," Byte pointed out.<p>

"...Excellent," Finitivus smirked darkly as Uva, Kazari, and Ra began to transform.

"Wh-what the hell?-!" Bit gasped, Byte, Cubot, and Orbot hid behind him and trembling in fear as tehy looked at what Uva, Kazari, and Ra had become.

"This Night Hunt..." Finitivus began as his eyes glowed a violent purple, "Will truly be the end for someone tonight..."

"What on earth have we gotten ourselves into?" Orbot gulped.

"Cubot izzzzzzz really z-z-z-z-zcared right now..." Waspinator-Cubot buzzed with a whimper.

* * *

><p>"Hurry! Hurry!"<p>

"It's starting! It's starting!"

"It's Night Hunt time!"

"It's almost 12:00..." a short red zombie panicked as he, a short blue zombie, and a short yellow zombie ran down a dark hallway.

"Moria-sama!" the short blue zombie yelled.

"It's time to get up!" the short yellow zombie added as the 3 short zombie's approached a huge, sleeping shadowed figure, a snot bubble blowing in and out of his nose.

"Nin, do it!" the short blue zombie ordered.

"'kay...here goes!" the short red zombie/Nin nodded as he fired a arrow at the sleeping figure's snot bubble, waking the shadowed figure up as the 3 short zombies were sent tumbling back by the small earthquake the figure caused.

"Moria-sama!" the 3 short zombies yelled again.

"What is it?-! I was having a terrible dream!" the figure/Moria snapped as he opened his eyes, which glowed a errie, sinister purple.

"Isn't that the best, master-sama?" Nin asked his master.

"Although Moria-sama has been asleep since the last Night Hunt, which was four days ago on that island, we've prepared four days worth of meals!" the short blue zombie stated, catching Moria's attention as he looked down at the short zombie trio, "This time it's a tough one! Not only do we have the group that took down Ennis Lobby, the Mugiwara no Kaizouku, but also those Freedom Fighter guy's that man told us about! They'll defeinantly be of good use for you, Moria-sama!"

"Kishishishi!" Moria grinned darkly.

* * *

><p>"Eh?" Luffy blinked when he felt a drop of water hit his hat, "It's raining...?"<p>

"Looks like it..." Kevin noted before it started to rain heavily.

"It's really pouring down..." Ellie said as Bark held a umbrella over Cyber and a sleeping Echo, making sure that don't get wet.

"Arigatou, Bark-san," Cyber thanked the semi-mute Polar bear.

"...Should we run into the mansion?" Franky asked as he held his arms over his head.

"I don't know...something about that mansion doesn't sit right with me," Kevin pointed out.

"Still...we should..." Saito began.

"Matte!" Luffy spoke, catching the group-minus Echo's attention as he looked up into the sky, "I think I see something huuge behind the mansion...It looks like a mark."

**"A mark?" **Urataros repeated as the others looked up into the fog covered sky.

"The fog's starting to clear up..." Zoro stated before seeing something in the clearing mist, "Nani?"

"Is that...a flag?" Leon blinked.

"No. Isn't that...a sail?" Franky spoke.

"...I think you're right, Cyborg-Bro...it is a sail..." Dash noted.

"...seems Gwendolyn was right..." Robin spoke, catching the others attention, "This place isn't just an island...it's also a giant ship."

"A...A giant ship?" Cyber gawked while Bark had a semi-shocked look on his face.

"Sugei~!/That's so~ cool!" Luffy and Bean awed excitedly

"I see..." Franky noted, "I understand...the word 'bark' relates to smaller, more agile pirate ships..."

"Yep...but...for a ship to contain an _entire _village...it's mind boggling," Dash added.

* * *

><p>"Grr..." Absalom growled as the rain revealed his true form.<p>

He had the appearance of a richly dressed man and wore a ankle length coat that had a high collar and is cut like a parapet along the bottom, a white button-down shirt with two stylized crosses on it, basic blue slacks that were tucked into his boots, a white belt with a chain, and basic black boots with criss-crossing straps on the front of them. He also had the muzzle of a lion stitched to his face.

"Now...Zombie Soldiers! the General Zombies will finish of the pirates!" Absalom declared as his Zombies roared in response, "You guys just cornor and overtake those who are scared of the undead! Together...we will overcome them all!"

"RAAAAAAAHHH!-!-!" The zombies roared in response again.

_'And...I will make sure I will have those women for my harem...one way...or the other,' _Absalom thought with a dark smirk.

* * *

><p>"The bell...it's ringing..." Perona noted as the sound of a bell ringing filled the air, "So now...we're going to be serious too...Hollow, hollow, hollow."<p>

Perona had long, light pink hair that was done into two, long pony tails that were held by somewhat flower-shaped black and white hairpins. On the top of her head was a red and black crown with a cross on top. She wore Gothic Lolita-styled clothing in shades of bright red and white on her knee-length skirt, boots, and cover draping her shoulders held together by a pink bow. She wore a white shirt that exposed her belly button with a black harp-like monster design on it and black and white patterned stockings going up into her skirt. She held an umbrella with a jack-o-lantern theme despite its coloring be pink and bright red.

"They think they can escape from here...Baka Kaizoku(Idiot pirates)," Perona scoffed as she walked onto the balcony, a swarm of zombie animals below, "Are the preperations complete, zombie-tachi?"

"Hai, Perona-sama!" the zombie animals declared as they raised their arms into the air.

* * *

><p>"Kishishishishi!" Moria laughed darkly as he stood up, "This is the realm of ghost, ghouls, and nightmares...Thriller Bark! Those pirates and Freedom Fighters will soon know the meaning of nightmares...and true despair!"<p>

* * *

><p>Luffy and his group looked up at the mansion, some with detirmination on their faces as they prepared themsleves to enter the haunted building and faced whatever horrors awaited them in there. As Luffy opened the iron gates leading to Hogback's mansion, Moria's voice echoed in the air, declaring...<p>

"Now...Let's tonights Night Hunt begin!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the same area Luffy and his group fought Arakune, said slime creature was regaining conciousness as it slowly got back up, its 'eyes' and 'mouth' going in a clockwise motion once before looking around. When Arakune saw that his prey was gone, the slime creature's body started to tremble a bit as its 'eyes' started to glow a demonic red. His prey had gotten away from him. He wasn't going to let that stand. He will feed...He must feed. He...must...feed!<p>

**"GYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-!-!-!-!"** Arakune roared, its body molding into the form of a demonic shark as it lunged into the groundm hellbent on finding its prey and finishing the job.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Freedom Force...<strong>

**Sally: You're not going to get away with this, Hogback!**

**Hogback: Ahh! Ryoma, get in here!**

**?-?-?: Absalom!-!-!**

**Absalom: Oh no! Not you again!**

**Momotaros: I'm REALLY getting freaking annoyed with all these Zombie!**

**Ellie:Nani? Where's Nii-san, Zoro-san, and Sanji-san?**

**?-?-?: You can't escape! Ore wa Spider!**

**Brook: Yohohoho~ Yohohoho~**

**?-?-?: Where's that music coming from?**

**Brook: Hanauta Sanchou...Yahazu Giri!**

**Arc2: Medal 5: Ryouma, Missing people, The Truth**

* * *

><p><strong>RIDER FASHION CHECK - Done in Imagin Anime Style<strong>

**Starring: Cyber, Ankh, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Makoto, Noel, and Tsubaki**

**Cyber: *the lights turn on, revealing her and the others, Cyber and Ankh wearing teacher hats while the others sat at desks, the BlazBlue girls all in their old academy uniforms refitted for their current sizes* Konnichiwa, minna! Welcome to Rider Fashion Check.**

**K****evin: Uh...why are we at desks?**

**Ankh: Because the baka who writes this Omake wanted to do something like this.**

**Cyber: Hai, hai. Let's begin, minna! Today's subject is...**

**=KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA! GATA-GATA! GATA-KIRI-BA! GATAKIRIBA!=**

**A****nkh: OOO GataKiriBa.**

**Kevin: So what's with all the green?**

**Ankh: This is OOO's Green Combo, better known as 'Strongest Combo.' With it, OOO can turn into a literal army. *draw multiple GataKiriBa OOO on the chalkboard before Cyber played the climax scene for OOO's Gekijouban Film***

**Cyber: As this clip shows, GataKiriBa's duplicates can use other Core Medals and create Full Combo or even Multi-Combos.**

**Ankh: The duplicates act as a hive or ants in which they all share one mind, yet can also deviate in order to accomplish the goal.**

**Cyber: The Kuwagata Head can generate bolts of green lightning. Demo...*giggles before drawing Eiji with an afro*...Eiji-kun ends up with an afro all the time after he uses that Core Medal.**

**Kevin: Guess he'd be good for discos.**

**Gwen: Honestly, Kevin...**

**Ben: So what about the arms?**

**Tsubaki: *raises her hand* As I recall, OOO's Arms in this Combo are based on the mantis, Kamakiri, so that means those are Kamakiri Arms?**

**Cyber: Hai!**

**Ankh: The Kamakiri Arms can summon the Kamakiri blades in this state, adding melee to his abilities.**

**Noel: *raises hand nervously* A-And the legs?**

**Cyber: The Batta Legs allow OOO to jump up to 30 meters into the air.**

**Makoto: Wow! That must mean he'd be great at the Long Jump.**

**Ankh: *facepalms* I hate this so much...**

**Cyber: *shows the clip of OOO GataKiriBa using Scanning Charge* This Full Combo's finisher is called the 'GataKiriBa Kick.'**

**Kevin: Kinda looks like the TaToBa Kick.**

**Cyber: Hai. But it unleashes the power of an entire army upon a single foe.**

* * *

><p><em>Seanzilla115: Woah boy...things don't look good for our heroes. Not only do they have to deal with this 'Night Hunt' Moria and his minions have prepared for them...but the heroes also have to deal with not just Finitivus and the Greeed...but a angry Arakune who's hellbent on getting them. Will Luffy, Ben, Sonic, and the others be able to survive the night...or will they become permenant residents of Thriller Bark forever? Find out next time in the next chapter of Freedom Force. 'Till then, I'm Seanzilla115, and I'm signing off...Ja na.*dissapates from view, leaving a few pieces of paper on my desk*<em>

_P.S: I had help from Gammatron with some of the scenes in here._

_P.S.S: I'm REALLY sorry if 9Insert Character's name here) Didn't get enough action or face time in the chapter._

_P.S.S.S: You probably imagine listening to the character's voices when you're reading this. Well...like Gammatron, here's a list of the character's voice actors._

_Sonic: Roger Craig Smith(Imagine him sounding younger)_

_Ben Tennyson: Yuri Lowenthal_

_Luffy: Mayumi Tanaka_

_Tails: Kate Higgens_

_Roll Cyber Sakurai: Emi Motoi_

_Zane: Johnny Yong Bosch_

_Ellie: Stephenie Shei_

_Miyuki Prower: Rie Kugimiya/Tia Ballard_

_Leon: Eric Vale_

_Dash: Patrick Sietz_

_Clover: Wendee Lee_

_Miley: Ryouka Yuzuki/Colleen O'Shaunessey_

_Mistika: Monia Rial_

_Saito: Andrew Francis/Akiko Kimura_

_Axl: Minami Takayama/Jeffery Watson_

_Zoro: Kazuya Nakai_

_Nami: Akemi Okamura_

_Ussop: Kappei Yamaguchi_

_Sanji: Hiroaki Hirata_

_Tony Tony Chopper: Ikue Outani_

_Nico Robin: Yuriko Yamaguchi_

_Franky: Kazuki Yao_

_Brook: Yuichi Nagashima_

_Kevin Levin: Greg Cipes_

_Gwen Tennyson: Ashley Johnson_

_Sally Acorn: Kath Soucie_

_Nicole: Kath Soucie(SMALL SPOILER:Will change later on)_

_Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh_

_Antione: Rob Paulson_

_Rotor: Cam Brianard_

_Knuckles: Dan Green_

_Vector: Marc Biagi_

_Charmy: Emily Corkery_

_Espio: Bill Corkery_

_Mighty: Shu Watanabe_

_Julie-Su: Maryke Hendrikse_

_Makoto Nanaya: Tomomi isamura/Cindy Robinson_

_Noel Vermillion: Kanako Kondou/Christina Valenzuela_

_Tsubaki Yayoi: Asami Imai/Julie Ann Taylor_

_Jubei: Kirk Thorton/Masaki Terasoma_

_Haku-men: Tetsuya Kirihara/David Vincent_

_Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko_

_Urataros: Yusa Kouji_

_Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki_

_Ryutaros: Suzumura Keni'ichi_

_Sieg: Outsuka Houchou_

_Robotnik: Jim Cummings_

_Snivly: Charles Adler_

_Orbot: Kirk Thorton_

_Cubot: Depends on the voice chip_

_Byte: Patrick Warburton_

_Bit: James Woods_

_Vile: Hiroshi Shimozaki/Roger Rhodes_

_Hazama: Yuichi Nakamura/Doug Erholtz_

_Relius: Travis Willingham/Junichi Suwabe_

_Arakune: Spike Spencer/Takashi Hikida_

_(Here's a list of voice actors for the acr specific characters)_

_Eiji: Watanabe Shū_

_Ankh and Ra: Miura Ryōsuke_

_Cyber: Takada Riho_

_Bean: Iwanaga Hiroaki_

_Finitevius: Kamio Yū_

_Kazari: Hashimoto Taito_

_Uva: Yamada Yūsuke_

_OOO Scanner/Medagaburyuu Voice: Kushida Akira_

_BirthDriver/BirthBuster Voice: Nakata Jōji_

_Gecko Moria: Katsuhisa Hōki _

_Dr. Hogback: Hiroshi Iwasaki_

_Victoria Cindry: Houko Kuwashima_

_Absalom: Hiroaki Miura_

_Perona: Kumiko Nishihara_

_P.S.S.S.S: Again, I'm REALLY sorry this took so long to update. I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review. And please...no flames or bad reviews*sniffles*I'm deathly allergic to them._


	23. Author's note

_Seanzilla115:*sighs*hey minna. I...have some bad news involving Freedom Force. I'm...kinda discontinuing it. I really apologize about this demo...after talking a bit with Drgyen...I noticed how...mixed up this story was, not to mention there was a lot of errors in the some of the chapters. As much as it pains me...I'm going to have to let this story go...but if you want to continue it, or make a alternate version of it, it's up for adoption. Also, as of this point, my new story, Azure Rebellion will be the remake of Freedom Force...only without the One Piece characters, and it takes place much later in the comics, specifically a few issues after the Genesis Arc. So to those who had favorite and/or read Freedom Force, check out Azure Rebellino when you get the chance and, hopefully, leave a review. And if you do review it, please no flames. As I stated before in the previous chapters, I'm deathly allergic to them.*sighs*So...until the next chapter of my Azure Rebellion Story, this is Seanzilla115..and this...will be the last you see of this sotry until someone continues it, or makes an alternate version of it._


End file.
